


Anunnaki I

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 265,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This is a revised Part 1 to the Anunnaki. After watching the Season 6 box, I REALLY needed to revise it. This will eventually be Sam/Jack/Daniel. SG-1 take some unusual trainees off-world to work on a request of the Asgard, who have misplaced a few friends.





	1. Chapter 1  The Anunnaki

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Jack scowled at a piece of junk mail, wondering how it got through the military firewall that he had set up on his home computer. The subject line caught his attention, though, "Re: Jackson." He contemplated opening it but he didn't know the sender.

 

"Sam!" he called. She came into his study, still barefoot, in her sleeping shorts and t-shirt. He took the cup from her hand, taking a sip, and pointed at the screen. She frowned at it and pushed him out of his seat. She did several things to the computer, all of which Jack didn't even try to understand.

 

"I don't find any viruses, trojans, or worms attached to it," she finally said. "Want to open it?" He gave a nod and she opened the email. They stared at the image that was attached. They tilted their heads, trying to get the angles.

 

Jack cleared his throat. "Flexible," he commented.

 

"And there is a trojan attached," Sam said, pointing. Jack scowled at her, his face slightly red. He picked up the phone and dialed.

 

"Good morning, Danny," he sang sweetly. Daniel was instantly awake and suspicious.

 

"What'd I do?"

 

"Check your email." Jack hung up and forwarded the email. He waited. The phone rang minutes later.

 

"I can explain!" Daniel insisted, panicking.

 

"Daniel, I don't care who you sleep with, but you may want to consider shutting the drapes. I know moonlight fun is nice, but think of the innocent peeping-toms. That picture looks like it was taken from outside your window. You boys play nice, I'll see you later. Interesting position, though, you'll need to tell me how you got into it. I feel something breaking just looking at it. Bye."

 

"After being terrorized by you first thing in the morning, playing is the last thing he's going to be able to do," Sam snickered after he hung up. She gave him a teasing lick at the fur on his belly and slid her hands up the backs of his thighs and into the leg of his shorts, giving his tight buns a caress as she rested her chin on his stomach, looking up at him.

 

"Oh, I think he'll 'play' just fine," Jack said. "If nothing more than to throw a finger at me. What actually concerns me is who has my private email and what do they hope to gain from this? Granted Major Davis has a hell of a lot to lose, but no one is going to care what Daniel does, least of all us."

 

"Already on it," Sam said, aware of the distraction her hands were causing under his shorts as evidenced by the hardness close to her face. "I sent a sniffer out to trace the email."

 

"I love you for your brains, you know that, right?" Jack asked.

 

She grinned up at him. "You better. Wanna try that position?"

 

Later in the morning, Jack woke up with a start. The room came into focus and he groaned, burying his face in the pillow. A soft leg gave a rub to the backs of his hairy ones.

 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked against his back. She planted her mouth between his shoulder blades for a moment.

 

"Nothing," he said. "Don't remember."

 

Sam didn't comment on his racing heart under her ear. He turned and she waited until he was settled before leaning on her elbow and looking at him as she toyed with the hair on his chest. She kissed him softly, tasting herself on his lips.

 

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded, bringing her down for a hug. "I want to ask you something." She leaned up a few minutes later to look at him.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't get upset, just answer, ok?" He nodded, blinking away the sleep. "Do you ever think of Daniel....like that?"

 

Jack stared at her. "What...why would you ask something like that?"

 

"Because you said his name and it wasn't the first time," she replied.

 

"I didn't," he protested. Sam held him down.

 

"You did, Jack, and this was the third time," she informed him. "Honey, it doesn't bother me. If it were anyone else, I'd zat your balls off, but he doesn't threaten me. You need to be aware that you're doing it, though. If there is a part of you that sees him in a sexual light, tell me. He's hot, I certainly wouldn't blame you. Just talk to me."

 

Jack pushed up and out of the bed. The shower came on a moment later. Sam sighed, knowing this was going to be a long, drawn out fight with one stubborn General. He was hiding something. It was the weekend, though, and they weren't going anywhere.

 

Sam ignored the silence and worked on her bike. Twice Jack came out, stopped, looked as though he was going to speak, and turned and went back to the dock. Sam waited. Admitting to something not completely het was a difficult thing for someone like Jack. She had no doubt about his feelings for her, or for women in general for that matter, the old dog, but she had a feeling something about Daniel hit him upside the head in a surprise turn of events and Jack didn't take to surprises very well. Seeing Daniel in an intimate embrace with Major Davis certainly surprised her but the fact that they were together wasn't completely unexpected after seeing them 'spark' during the wedding reception. She did wonder if the boys were serious or if they were just fooling around.

 

"Sam, would you come inside?"

 

She looked up.

 

"Sure." She wiped her hands on a filthy cloth and followed him in. He went into the study and opened the drawer he usually kept locked on his desk. Sam knew it contained personal files on various top-secret subjects; he showed her, not wanting her to be suspicious about the contents of the drawer. She even had the spare key in case something happened to him. He wasn't supposed to have the files but all the higher-ups had shadows for home use.

 

His face was white, his hand shaking slightly as he handed her a file, not looking at her eyes. She took it, looking at him, and he left the room. After a moment, she sat behind his desk and opened the folder.

 

An hour later, she sat back, shocked. She didn't realize she had been crying until a droplet hit the papers. Jack came in and put a sandwich in front of her before sitting.

 

"It doesn't matter what I feel," he said, his voice husky. He bit into his tuna fish. "I won't be doing anything about it."

 

Sam couldn't look at her lunch as she sat, staring at the evidence photos, silently crying.

 

"Wh....what do you need from me?" she finally asked, barely able to speak.

 

"Nothing," Jack said. "Just love me and let this go."

 

She nodded and gathered the papers, replacing them neatly into the folder. She threw it across the room.

 

"I've done that more times than I can count," Jack said. Sam got up and left the room, returning to her motorcycle.

 

A short time later, the door opened. Jack sat on the ground behind Sam and pulled her into his arms. She turned in his legs, curling into a ball, and hid her face in his shoulder, letting go. He held her, said nothing, waiting for the storm to pass.

 

She sniffed into his t-shirt and lifted it, wiped her face on the edge, and lowered it back into place. Jack smiled slightly and pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

 

"What....do you want me to...stop...playing there?" she asked.

 

Jack shook his head, stroking her hair. "No, baby," he said softly. "I don't want you to do anything different. Don't BE different. I like your clever little fingers in me, if I didn't I would have said something the first time. I initiated that play, remember?"

 

He lifted her head and looked at her. Both their faces were wet.

 

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I see the shrink once in a great while, usually after Baal beats the crap out of me or some alien invades me. Hammond knows, which is why he usually gave us a little extra time after we got back from a few of those missions. I was either on the phone with the shrink or at his office. I made Hammond a promise I would do that after bad scenes. Between Charlie's death and my time in the Iraqi prison, I was a mess. Dr. Edmonds specializes in grief counseling for military personnel; he's been cleared for our own special needs. He's been trying to get me to discuss this with you; he wants us in for couples counseling, if you're up for it."

 

He stroked the tears from her cheeks and touched her lips.

 

"Daniel was a surprise," he said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done about it if I hadn't fallen in love with you. I had never thought about another man before, but there was something about him. At first, I thought I was getting my paternal ya-ya's out with him; I am old enough to be his father, as much as it pains me to admit it. After a while, though.... I'm sorry I spoke his name while we made love, I don't remember consciously thinking about him. I'll try not to do it again.

 

"I know who I'm with, Sam," he promised her, holding her face between his hands. "I love you. You turn me on in more ways than I have ever been turned on. It nearly killed me every time you kissed another man, and I had to restrain myself from zatting Pete into non-existence. But we couldn't be together and I wanted to see you happy, so.... I think I would have preferred you be with Martouf or Narim, if they had lived, rather than Pete, honey."

 

Sam sniffed and ducked her face, holding a wrist to her nose as she laughed. He smiled and brushed the hair from her face.

 

"Actually, I would have walked you down the aisle myself, if Daniel was waiting for you."

 

She stopped smiling and looked at him. He was serious. "I kissed him once," she said. He leaned back to look at her. "It was an experiment. We tried fanning up a flame but nothing happened. He kisses very well, and he knows how to hold a woman, but we ended up watching a movie with Ben and Jerry."

 

"Uh huh." Jack studied her. "So. I guess we won't be inviting him over for a threesome?"

 

"Oh, I don't know," she murmured, toying with a strand of hair peeking from Jack's shirt. "We could have been nervous thinking of our mean old colonel looking over our shoulders. He's comfortable, smells good, tastes good, certainly fills out his jeans nicely and now I know why after seeing that picture which I'm making into a screen-saver, by the way...."

 

Sam screeched in laughter as Jack knocked her backwards onto the ground.

 

***

 

Seeing him turn a corner in the hall, Sam hustled to catch up. He had been avoiding her all morning, the chicken-shit. She snuck up behind Daniel and slid her arm through his. Startled, he looked down and immediately flushed at the twinkling blue eyes.

 

"Oh God, don't start," he begged, throwing his head back and dragging his feet. He went into his office with her in tow. Someone looking through the knick-knacks looked up and panicked, moving to escape.

 

"Down, major," Sam ordered, pointing at a chair. Davis sat, his face, too, reddening. Sam stood, looking at the two guilty boys.

 

"So."

 

Daniel's head fell to the desk with a thud and he whimpered under his breath.

 

"Paul, there is nothing the Goa'uld can dish out that compares to interrogation ala Carter," came the information from the desk top.

 

"Daniel, I'm hurt," Sam pouted. "Touched by your confidence in me, but hurt. Now tell me –are you boys serious or just foolin' around?"

 

Daniel cried out in pain and fell back in his chair. "I knew it!" he cried. "She's like a terrier with a cornered cat. If I tell you we're just having a little fun, will you go away?" He opened one eye and peeked at her.

 

She pursed her lips, thinking. "I like the terrier and cat thing," she said. "You are pet-able." She stroked his hair and gave his ear a scratch. "Does he purr, major?"

 

Davis found himself unexpectedly entertained. "Actually, he does, colonel," he admitted. Daniel sat up, indignant.

 

"Traitor."

 

"I said nothing about your purr spots. Like the one at the back of your neck. He stretches like a cat, too," Davis offered.

 

"That I do know," Sam said, waving a finger in the air. "Off-world camp-outs. And he's very funny until he's had his first cup of coffee," she continued. "Drops about 100 IQ points without caffeine."

 

Daniel moaned and hung like dead weight off his chair. Sam snickered and kissed his forehead.

 

"Briefing room in ten," she reminded him. "Oh, I traced the email. Jack is dealing with it."

 

She lifted Daniel's head and pushed his hair aside. He needed a haircut again. There was a small bruise on the back of his neck.

 

"Uh huh," she said and turned to leave.

 

"No, wait!" Daniel called out. "Who sent the email?"

 

"The general is dealing with it," she said firmly. Daniel knew that tone; he'd get nothing out of her.

 

Ten minutes later, Daniel winced as he entered the conference room. Jack sat at the head of the table, smiling pleasantly. He was dressed in BDU's and a black t-shirt instead of his usual office uniform.

 

"Good morning, Daniel. Major Davis," he greeted them. Sam stopped a grin from forming. Jack crooked a finger at Daniel who reluctantly shuffled forward. Jack twirled the finger and Daniel turned. His hair was brushed aside.

 

"Big mouth," Daniel informed Sam.

 

"That's ok," Jack said, shooing Daniel away. "You should see where she left one on me."

 

Sam squeaked.

 

"And I think I sprained something when she finally got me into that position. Be that as it may, a glorious day has been planned for you kids," he informed them. "And yes, Major Davis will be joining us with the blessings of General Vidrine." Davis looked startled. "Major, welcome to SG-1. I know you've already received a warm welcome from one of our crew. I give you a warm welcome, also, but not that warm. Sorry." Davis flushed.

 

"How afraid should we be?" Daniel asked, feeling the heat run across his own face. Jack was going to milk that pic for all its worth.

 

"Very," Jack was pleased to inform him. "We are taking a few wanna-be's out for a test-drive. It seems a few ranking officers in the Pentagon have made a bargain with the devil himself and I'm not talking about Sokar. I'm talking General Maynard. The general consensus, no pun intended, is that we've been padding our reports." He allowed the eruption to continue for a moment before holding up his hand for silence. "I'm tired of arguing with them," he said. "Our trainees are: General Maynard himself, not that he doubts us, he just wants a little first hand knowledge of what we go up against on a daily basis so that he can argue our case more effectively with the nay-sayers. Others are all tied to the Pentagon in one way or another and have been briefed on the SGC for years, waiting for the opportunity to take down alien baddies: General Robert Allegash, Colonel Edward Philips, Colonel Mike Crawford and don't even think about Phantom jokes, a few specially chosen from the ranks, and just for fits and giggles, I sent a personal invitation to a couple of wrenches to toss into the works –Jonas and Nate."

 

Sam and Daniel looked at him wide-eyed.

 

"Oh, my," they breathed.

 

"Yes, my young clone is tickled pink," Jack assured him. "I could hear the wheels grinding away when I told him about this. And not even Maynard knows about him other than I had a surprise appearance a couple years ago from an oops in my past, as my personnel file states. The particulars about Jonas and Nate will be kept secret unless one of the trainees figures it out. And best of all?" he looked expectantly at them.

 

"None of our trainees are allowed to pull rank on us. SGC holds the final decisions. Major, this is probably the only opportunity you will have to boss around your bosses and I have a guarantee that no retribution will visit you. They are all temporarily busted down to Sergeants. I think I'll give the first KP detail to Allegash. Man's been is a pain in my patoot since we went through basic together."

 

"You coming with us?" Sam asked, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Yes, Colonel Snookums, I am," he said, thoroughly pleased with himself.

 

"Uh, sir?" Davis raised his hand.

 

"The Chair recognizes Major Davis," Jack called out, giving him a wave to continue. Daniel and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

 

"Thank you, sir. Not to be the one to throw a wrench of my own, but.... Those people are all in key positions, as you say. Accidents happen, especially out there. We can't afford to lose them."

 

"Yes, accidents do happen," Jack agreed. "I invited a few friends to help us out, not to worry. Colonel Reynolds will be assisting us, and Jonas is already here. Jonas will be attached to SG-3 as their resident geek with the blessings of his immediate supervisor, Dr. Jackson. So kind, Daniel, thank you." Daniel waved a negligent hand at him. "We're going to let them figure Nate out for themselves. Our new recruits have been briefed and think we are taking them on a survival field-trip on a planet we've never been to, which should make things more interesting considering the fact that we really haven't been there before. They don't believe that we continually fall into things out there. I guess planet hopping is supposed to be cut and dried. Between Daniel and Jonas, we should be able to show them a good time. I have faith in you, Danny. They are getting dressed appropriately, so you kids skedaddle down to the locker room, be in the gate room in one hour."

 

Colonel Reynolds greeted Daniel and Davis as they entered the locker room, and introduced them to their trainees. By the time Daniel was tying his bootlaces, the door burst open and a figure ran in, dodged several men, and hid in the showers. The SGC personnel were deaf and blind to the episode as their recruits craned their heads from SG people to the ghost in the shower and back again. A second later, the door slammed opened again and Jack stood in the doorway, scowling.

 

"Where is he?" he demanded.

 

"Where is who, Jack?" Daniel replied calmly, fixing a stubborn lace.

 

"That little....." Jack growled, hissed, and snarled.

 

"I speak 23 languages, Jack, pick one."

 

Jack bit off a curse and shut the door. Reynolds and Bosco were silently snickering while the others looked around the room at Daniel for an explanation.

 

"You've been here, what? Five minutes?" Daniel called out. "What'd you do?"

 

The figure in the shower stuck his head out, looking around. Finding his pursuer gone, he came out.

 

"I didn't do anything," he insisted. "All I said was that he'd better bring me home in one piece or Cassie would skin him. He asked what I had to do with Cass and I reminded him that I moved in with her."

 

Daniel paused in strapping his holster to his thighs. "You did what?"

 

Nate crossed his arms and stared at Daniel. "Don't give me that look," he said. "You know damned well she and I have been dating."

 

"Nooo," Daniel shook his head. "Last we heard, Cassandra said she was getting serious about someone named Jonathan. She said nothing about living with anyone. Since neither you –NATE- nor Jack ever use Jonathan for anything other than parking tickets, you can see why the information that you are sexually active with a young lady he adores as his own favorite niece may have thrown him for a loop."

 

Nate stared at him. "Alright, I'll concede that one," he reluctantly admitted and went to Jack's locker for BDU's and a t-shirt; he could now wear Jack's uniforms even though they were a little baggy around his coltish long legs. "He really needs to chill out, though; he's going to give himself a heart attack."

 

Daniel chuckled. "This isn't his first surprise this weekend, give him a break."

 

Nate striped the civvies off and started to dress. He grinned at Daniel. "What'd you do?"

 

"Tell you later. And you'll need to tell Sam, since she's been mothering Cassandra since Janet died." Nate grimaced, preferring to duke it out with Jack.

 

"Dr. Jackson?"

 

He looked over at Maynard who nodded his head at Nate with an inquiring look.

 

"Oh, sorry, sir," Daniel said. "Everyone, this is Nate O'Neill. Jack is bringing him along as a form of self-torture."

 

"Ha-ha," Nate dryly responded. He pulled his hair back and bound the dark blond strands together with some fabric thingy. The others stared at the 18 year old version of the general. With long hair and an earring.

 

"General O'Neill is taking his civilian son off-world?" Allegash questioned, his expression saying it all.

 

Daniel nodded. "It's a long story," he said. "Nate is cleared for it. And we need to get a move-on, people. Gate room in ten."

 

The wormhole was established, SGC personnel taking pride in the looks of awe on the faces of the newbies as the event horizon whooshed and settled into place. Jack and Sam came in, Sam glaring at Nate.

 

"Oh, shit," he muttered. Sam cocked her zat. Nate ran for the wormhole with Sam hot on his heels.

 

"Dead meat, O'Neill!" she yelled, running into the wormhole after him. Jack smiled evilly and ushered the troops after her.

 

"Ah, family reunions," Daniel said, clasping Jonas on the shoulder. When they came out on the other side, Sam was chasing Nate across the open field in front of three highly amused Jaffa, all of them cheering Sam on.

 

"She's a big girl, Sam!"

 

"She's a baby!"

 

"She's 20!"

 

"You're two years old and she's still a baby!"

 

"I'm 18 and she's MY baby!"

 

The zat discharged and Nate fell. Sam stood over him, scratched her foot in the dirt, and snorted at his body before stomping back to the group. Teal'c, Bre'tac, and Rya'c, cheered and bowed to her.

 

"I shudder to think what would happen if she and Jack have kids and a boy comes to the door asking for their daughter," Daniel commented. SGC people shuddered in sympathy.

 

"She'll be in a nunnery before that happens," Jack said, going to kick some life into Nate's stunned body.

 

"Is this normal?" Maynard asked, leaning over toward Daniel.

 

He shrugged. "Not really," Daniel said. "We usually don't have Nate with us. The very act of his breathing tends to provoke Jack. Don't worry; Nate will be fine, it wears off in a few minutes. It's the second shot directly after the first that kills. Jack and Sam will calm down. In a few days."

 

Their trainees all looked dubious.

 

"Teal'c!" Reynolds called out. He clasped forearms with their Combat Master and introduced Teal'c to his new trainees. Teal'c glared at the men, daring them to twitch.

 

"I am Teal'c; I will be your Combat Master. This is Master Bre'tac," Teal'c informed them, gesturing to the older man. "He is my Mentor. He is the greatest of warriors. You will obey him or answer to me. This is Rya'c, my son; he has earned his place among warriors." Teal'c marched up and down in front of the men, sneering at them. "Humans are weak," he pronounced. "When you return home, if you return home, you will not be weak."

 

The SGC personnel were proud of Teal'c performance and were prepared to shout out a Semper Fi in honor of it. The trainees were glaring at Teal'c, incredulous that he would call the best America had to offer weak.

 

Jack walked to Teal'c side as Nate staggered to the group, stretching out the kinks in his stunned muscles.

 

"You will notice that you have numbers on your jackets," Jack pointed out to them. "That number is your team. SG-1 and SG-3. SG-1 is the first contact team, SG-3 is the first of our Marines, first in combat. That cute sigil is the symbol for Earth. It represents the pyramids of Egypt and our single moon. Or sun; you'll have to argue with Dr. Jackson about that. Dr. Jackson will lecture you on its relevance and you will listen and you will not fall asleep. You will find that sigil on all the DHD's on every planet that has a Stargate. The DHD is the dial home device. We don't get home without it. We may be made up of American military personnel at the moment, but we represent the entire planet. We are the Tau'ri; aliens don't care about states, countries, or governmental politics. That sigil is Tau'ri and the Goa'uld, the bad-asses that we are fighting, recognize it as such. There will be no American flags planted on alien soil, gentlemen, we are not out here to conquer, we are here to gain allies.

 

"We normally have only one squad on a playing field, one squad to walk into a new situation and meet new folks. Just one, people. Four highly specialized and trained people. Today we have five squads. You will remain in squads at all times and you will learn to work together in this unknown environment. You may be split up at various times into different squads, but you will always return to home base. When you are not in combat training, you will be given specific duties by your CO's.

 

"A special request by our allies the Asgard has been made. It seems they've been missing a few friends for about a thousand years. Yes, one thousand years. The Asgard have a long lifespan. This planet used to be a post belonging to Ra; although he is dead, we don't know if any traps were left, so watch where you step. The Asgard have great faith in Dr. Jackson; if he can't find where these people went, no one will. Not to put any pressure on you, Daniel. Everyone will be assisting Dr. Jackson." Daniel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack assisting on a dig....

 

"Main squads are: Allegash, Philips, Gaafar, Colins with SG-1," Jack informed them. "Maynard, Crawford, Shan, Levin with SG-3. Colonel Carter is in charge of SG-1 with Major Davis as her second, Dr. Jackson as their specialist, and Nate as their vanguard. Colonel Reynolds is in charge of SG-3 with Major Bosco as his second, Dr. Quinn as their specialist, and Rya'c as their vanguard. Within the groups, you will be paired one SG team member and one trainee. I will oversee both groups." The inclusion of the wiry, long-haired Nate as SG-1's vanguard was earning the young man more than a few curious looks from the trainees.

 

"Do not disrespect our civilian specialists, Dr. Jackson and Dr. Quinn, they are not only smarter than you, they're asses are worth more than yours; I respect them therefore you will respect them. Do not disrespect your Combat Masters; I won't stop them from beating the shit out of you for your insolence toward them. The SGC Marines look to Teal'c as their Combat Master, so will you. Even our archaeologists here have trained with Teal'c. A few SGC personnel, such as SG-1, have trained with Master Bre'tac himself. I have a case of Scotch for the first man to bring down Master Bre'tac, hand to hand. And I'll tell you this –that case has been sitting around for years waiting to be claimed."

 

They looked at the old man leaning on his staff. Bre'tac grinned at them.

 

"Daniel!" Jack called out. "Please tell our recruits the first mistake they made which would have had you bitching at me non-stop our entire time here, had it been just SG-1 coming through that gate. Don't think I haven't noticed you twitching."

 

Daniel went to the front of the group, pushed his glasses into place, crossed his arms, and started his lecture on the sanctity of first contact space. He was glad Jack picked up on that issue because it was itching at him.

 

"Although we have met a few peoples who are more advanced than we are, most worlds are not as industrialized as ours, for reasons I will get into at a later time," he said. "They tend to view their Stargate and DHD as devices of the gods, so they create sacred ground around the devices. Standing stones, harvest offering tables, etc. Investigating anything around the Stargate that is not naturally occurring, gives us a clue as to who lives or lived nearby. The act of trampling across artifacts before someone like myself or Jonas has had a chance to examine them has led us directly into very big messes which could have been avoided if you people with elephantitis of the feet had listened to us. The very act of picking a plant almost destroyed a race of very gentle beings because we didn't first pay attention to the function of that plant in their society. Never assume, people. As the old saying goes, you cannot judge a book by its cover."

 

"Sergeant Philips, are you sure that stalk of grass you are chewing on isn't poisonous to our systems? It could be a narcotic. Ask the general about alien lettuce. Or maybe something big and ugly peed on it yesterday? I think Bre'tac's been here a few days." Bre'tac chuckled. "Maybe it's a sacred plant for the indigenous peoples and they'll get it into their heads to sacrifice you for profaning an article of their religion." Granted the chances of any of that are very slim, but it was pretty stupid to stick something alien in one's mouth without thinking about the consequences.

 

Philips took the grass from his mouth and threw it down, spitting after it.

 

"If there are no advanced weapons or technologies to be gained, why are we bothering with primitive cultures?" Allegash asked, clearly impatient with the whole affair. "Not to mention a culture that is missing."

 

"Primitive does not mean stupid," Daniel informed him. "We are primitive compared to some we've met. Some won't even talk to us because we are so primitive. And a missing culture has already provided us with more technology than you know about simply because figuring out how to use it is beyond our current evolutionary knowledge. By the time we get home, you need to be able to answer the rest of it for yourself." Jack nodded in understanding at the look Daniel tossed him and barked the order to set up their site.

 

"Now, we will be setting up here, Jack?" Daniel looked at him. Jack nodded. "Before you spread out, take a good look at the ground. Don't just toss rocks out of your way, look at them. Are there any fossils on them? Any hand-made marks? Are there any pieces of bone? If so, don't move it, just call me or Jonas over. That's it for now."

 

Jack barked out the order and people spread out, walking carefully over the ground. He knew Daniel was being overly cautious but it pleased him to watch the generals tip-toeing around. He got the feeling Daniel was getting a kick out of it, too. Which reminded him.... He stepped over to Daniel who was heads down with Sam, Reynolds, and Davis.

 

"Daniel, our peeping-tom is among this group," Jack said under his breath after nodding for Reynolds to excuse himself. "I want you and Davis to be slightly obvious. Don't go over-board, just make it speculative. I'm not going to tell you who it is, I want him to expose himself. So to speak. It's one thing for us to accuse, it's another if he does it himself. Are you guys alright with that? You'd be outing yourselves, so I won't make you do it, if you're not ok with it. Davis, you have much more to lose, but I'll do my best to protect you. Vidrine is completely aware of this."

 

Daniel looked at Davis who shrugged and nodded. "We can do it," Daniel assured him. "I don't suppose you're going to let us share a tent."

 

"Nice try. If I can't share with Sam, you can't share with your major," he said. "No hanky-panky, boys. Davis shares with Sam, Daniel will share with Nate. It'll keep me and Sam from killing him."

 

As he set up his own space, something dropped on Jack's head. He reached up to brush it off, hoping it wasn't something's doo-doo. A hard something fell to the ground and he bent to pick it up. It was a nut or seed or something. He dropped it. Another one hit him. Jack looked up.

 

"Daniel, we have company," he said quietly.

 

"I know," Daniel said. "They're just playing with you."

 

The others looked up, startled to see small furry faces peering at them from the canopy of leaves.

 

"What are they?" someone asked.

 

"Children, I think," Daniel said.

 

"Not animals?" Maynard asked. Daniel shook his head.

 

"I don't think so," he said. "A couple are wearing tooled leather. From their actions, they seem like children, although I could be reading into it. They come in different sizes, a few of the larger ones have more of a mane than the littles do. Feline evolution, looks like, unlike our own primate branch." He bent and picked up one of the fallen seeds and tossed it into the trees. The canopy erupted with hooting and a shower of leaves fell on them. Several people laughed.

 

"They are indeed children," Teal'c said. "We saw their village earlier. I do not believe they are violent. The young play often and seem to be raised by the village."

 

"That would make sense," Daniel said. "Felines tend to be social creatures, with the females of the clan raising the young." He paused, crouching low to the ground, and held out a hand toward a little face peering out from the bush. After hesitating, a small one cautiously inched forward. It looked like a kitten with human form; fur, a tail, ears on top of its head, and whiskers on a short muzzle, standing on two legs. One in the trees called out and the little one called back in a tone that the humans would have called scathing. The little sniffed at Daniel's hand, looking closely at him. Daniel slowly turned his open hand over so that his young friend could examine it.

 

"Does rabies exist out here?" Allegash asked, looking distastefully at the furry creatures.

 

"Let Dr. Doolittle play," Jack said. "This is how we gain allies."

 

The little poked bravely at Daniel's glasses and then at the bandana on his head. Daniel slowly removed the cloth. The little touched Daniel's hair and then gave it a stroke, cooing beneath its breath. Daniel gave a small grunt at a tug of his hair. The creature jumped, startled, and Daniel fell to his butt. He gave a playful tug at the creature's fur. The creature hooted and darted forward to poke at Daniel. Daniel poked back.

 

Jack glanced back at the grown man giggling as he rolled on the ground, playing with a furry child.

 

"No, Daniel, you cannot keep it," Jack called out to him. Daniel stood, wearing a furry shawl on his back.

 

"Aw, Dad, please can we keep him?" Daniel whined. Several other local children scrambled around them, poking playfully at legs and pouncing on boot laces and rope. Several of the men couldn't help but smile at the creatures.

 

"I can't even get you to walk the dog, you think I'm letting you have an alien cat?" Jack asked.

 

"They are like kittens," Colins commented, wiggling a finger at one.

 

"These kittens have very sharp claws and fangs," Daniel pointed out. "More like panther cubs. They do have a definite language, Jack."

 

"Daniel, if you learn to snarl and hiss and purr and call it a language, I will consent to drink a cup of that Egyptian mud you like to drink."

 

Daniel ignored Sam as she grinned at him. "It's Turkish coffee, you barbarian, and I may not be able to make my vocal cords do what these kids are doing, but I will learn to understand them."

 

He took hold of the child's paws and swung him around to the front, setting the child on a hip. Daniel said his name, pointing to himself, and repeated it as the child listened, tail twitching against Daniel's arm, one green eye and one blue eye watching intently. The child eventually made a careful D and L sound. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

"Told you so," Daniel nagged at him. He continued the English 101 with the child as they set up.

 

"I can't pronounce what I think his name is but T'Keet seems to be close," he said. The little clung to his t-shirt with sharp claws as he bent to find his allergy meds, muttering about cat dander.

 

"Are you sure it's a he?" Sam asked, dropping her bags. Several children tried lifting them.

 

"No," Daniel admitted. "Actually, I don't see any genitalia but that doesn't mean much. Look at the Asgard. I get a He sense from him, though, so until someone tells me otherwise, this is a he."

 

"Uh, oh." They paused and looked up at Jonas' warning. Across the field, several much larger furred creatures stood watching them. Daniel tapped the child and pointed. The child jumped down and all the children scrambled across the field to their elders, clamored over them, all trying to talk at once.

 

"Gives new meaning to talking your ear off," Davis noted, seeing a child clinging to a shoulder and pulling on its elder's ear as it pointed in their direction with its tail.

 

"Tails seem a little prehensile," Daniel commented. "Jack, we should wait on setting up any further," he said. "They may have a problem with us being here." Jack nodded, motioning to the others. Daniel slowly walked forward until he was between the two groups and carefully sat on the ground, waiting.

 

One of the elders came forward. This one had a full mane of dappled brown fur. He sat on the ground a yard from Daniel. Remembering what Thor had said about them, Daniel tried a word.

 

"Friends," he said slowly in Goa'uld. The creature's ears twitched and its eyes widened slightly. "Tok Ra." Against Ra....

 

The creature glanced at the sky, worried. Daniel shook his head.

 

"Ra is dead," he said. The ears went back.

 

"Ra dead?" came a rumble from the furred throat.

 

Daniel gave a nod. "Yes. We killed him long ago." He indicated the group behind him. The local barked something back at his group and several more came cautiously forward. Daniel held up a hand to Jack, indicating that it was alright.

 

As Daniel talked with the locals, the others continued with setting up. After a while, Daniel paused the talks and called Jack and Sam over.

 

"This is M'Net, which is as close as I can get. He doesn't seem to mind, in fact he thinks it's humorous," Daniel said, indicating the main person he was talking with. "They understand most of the Goa'uld I've tried on them, I think they consider it a warrior's language. They were slaves of the Goa'uld when Ra was here. Seems we're actually on a fairly unexplored continent; this continent has been taboo for a long time because of Ra, but they've started branching out over the past couple hundred years. Most of the population is on the opposite side of the planet. M'Net here doesn't know about any missing Asgard buddies, but says it may be something their teachers know about. I'm getting a translation close to 'bard', actually, which would make sense; the bards of Earth always knew things most others didn't. M'Net seems to be your equivalent, Jack, their troops leader. He'd like to go back and speak to their tribal leaders about us and get input. He wanted to know if our Queen was with us, by the way. They're matriarchal with a tribal council in out-lying villages like theirs, and a Queen with a main council on their home continent. I explained that we were not ruled that way. And he is a he; grown males have manes. That's about the only outward signal, the rest are more geared toward pheromones and their own gender recognition. The children apparently are neuter until about six years old when gender begins to kick in at puberty. He had no problem with me asking. He found it interesting that we are born with our gender already established. And they refer to the cubs in a third gender which really isn't translatable. Female comes closer than male, which would make sense in a matriarchal culture."

 

Sam smiled. "Makes sense genetically, too; an embryo starts out female and stays that way unless something triggers it to become male. You covered a lot of ground in the first round of talks," she commented. M'Net said something to Daniel who flushed slightly and shook his head, murmuring something back.

 

"What?" Jack asked.

 

"He, uh, wanted to know if this was a female and if she were nursing," Daniel admitted. "Apparently, their females only have breasts when nursing. I told him this was normal for our adult females and that you weren't nursing under the assumption that there isn't anything you haven't told me?"

 

Sam laughed and shook her head. "No, Daniel, I'm not pregnant," she assured him. Jack looked disappointed. M'Net said something else and again, Daniel flushed and shook his head. Jack poked him.

 

"He wanted to know if...we...were your consorts," Daniel said to Sam. "He said you have a female's mane and eyes worthy of many consorts. Take it as a compliment; they have polyandry households and it sounds like they give all honors to their clan leader, their mate. I told him that only Jack was your consort."

 

"Thank you," she said to M'Net in careful Goa'uld. "Tell him you're the language guy, I only know a few words." Daniel repeated it to M'Net who flicked his whiskers forward.

 

"That's a head nod," Daniel said. M'Net said something else and Daniel turned around, looking, before turning back and answering, gesturing to Jack.

 

"He noticed Nate," Daniel said. "He said Nate has a glorious mane and must bring you great pride. He sees the resemblance. He wanted to know if your mate had begun negotiations with a female so that he would make first consort, which would be worthy of his mane. I explained that we don't do that, either."

 

"I don't know about great pride," Jack mumbled. Daniel lied and thanked M'Net.

 

"I take it manes are a big thing?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded.

 

"Manes, tails, over all fur color and texture, and eye color," he said. "His name means 'sunlight on the forest floor'."

 

"Tell him that his mane is lovely and his mate must be proud of him," Sam said. "And ask him if there is anything that they'd rather we not be doing while we are here." Jack nodded his approval and Daniel repeated the conversation.

 

"He states quite proudly that he is First Consort, thanks you for the compliment, and says to please not set up any permanent structures. We can look around but he's going to meet with their council to make sure there isn't a problem with out being here. He doesn't see any problem, but what does he know, he's only the leader of their guard."

 

Jack snorted. "Tell me," he muttered, glancing back at their generals who were wearing sergeant stripes. "Daniel, what does he think this place is?" he jutted a thumb back at the gate. Daniel asked.

 

"He said they've always been told that this is the gate to the realm of the gods," Daniel said. "This continent has been forbidden territory for a long time, which is why it isn't developed. The gods haven't come in a long time, longer than the oldest of the.... Sua, I think their race name is, so their priests have given permission for an expedition. Expeditions apparently include entire households. Everything seems to be a family affair." Daniel repeated a word for clarification and M'Net arched his whiskers. Daniel nodded thoughtfully.

 

"What is it?" Jack asked, seeing something cross Daniel's face.

 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Daniel said, shaking his head. "It's just...every once in a while he says something that sounds like a loan word. A word from another language. Well, there are only so many sounds vocal cords can make, it stands to reason that sounds would over-lap in different languages." Daniel looked back and called for Teal'c on his radio. Teal'c strode over to them.

 

"T, do these words sound familiar to you?" Daniel asked and repeated several words. Teal'c thought about it and shook his head.

 

"They do not," he said.

 

"Hmmm. Ok, thanks. Oh, their warriors speak some Goa'uld," Daniel told him and introduced them. Teal'c gave a short bow and spoke a greeting to M'Net who returned it.

 

"You've been speaking Goa'uld," Jack said. "Could those loan words be in their original language?"

 

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "Listen to the others talking amongst themselves; those loan words sound nothing like what they're spitting out. They're reminding me of something. I'll get it eventually."

 

Several of the Sua hooted softly in their amusement, gesturing with their tails. SG-1 looked behind them to see Nate turning cartwheels and trying to get the cubs to learn it. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c looked at Jack.

 

"Don't look at me," he protested. "I never learned how to do that."

 

Nate walked on his hands a few steps before tumbling down. He was instantly covered in cubs and laughing. Jack watched him. Sam looked from one to the other and bent down, pressing her mouth to the top of Jack's head.

 

"He is learning to open his arms," she whispered into his hair. "He is learning to embrace what the universe brings him."


	2. Chapter 2  The Anunnaki

  
Author's notes: Daniel and Davis tease the troops, T’Keet shows off the humans to her parents, and Jack takes psychotherapy sessions from Nate.  


* * *

During dinner, Daniel and Paul sat close, their legs touching, and shared a juice pouch. Paul plucked a piece of grass from Daniel's hair and brushed his shoulder. In the morning, Daniel wiped a spot of shaving cream from Paul's ear, and Paul helped Daniel straighten up his tent with the ease of long time familiarity. Daniel didn't know what Jack hoped to accomplish, but he did notice that several of the men were getting a little antsy. Reynolds and Bosco weren't quite sure what they were up to, but were putting it down to Jackson weirdness and ignoring it; if the general didn't care, neither would they. Nate was highly amused, having figured out exactly what Daniel sprang on Jack over the weekend. It probably wasn't helping that their new friends, the Sua, were approving of Daniel and Paul's behavior as proper clan-mate behavior.

 

At one point, Daniel noticed Jack arguing with Allegash and Crawford who jutted a head in his direction once or twice. Jack cut them off and ordered them out onto the field for a little Jaffa training. Daniel wondered if one of them had anything to do with the email; they both certainly had access to Jack's private email but he didn't see what either of them would gain by the little stunt.

 

M'Net, with T'Keet bouncing around his feet, brought one of their teachers in after breakfast. Daniel gave Jonas the assignment of teaching a third of their recruits how to make an initial search of the area with an archaeological eye, while Sam took another third to figure out how to scout alien terrain, and the rest were given over to the Jaffa for combat training, which many of the Sua warriors watched with great interest until a few stepped forward to follow the moves that were being taught. With a gleam of insanity in his eyes, Bre'tac paired off Tau'ri and Sua, and let the humans deal with hands-on combat training with an unknown species. Jack stood on the sidelines and chuckled softly as one human after another was tossed to the ground. He looked across the field at saw Daniel sitting with three Sua, listening as they talked. One of the cubs was curled up asleep on Daniel's lap, another cub draped across M'Net's shoulders, half hidden by the thick mane. Jack smiled quietly, thinking not for the first time that Daniel needed a child of his own to love. A shout took Jack's attention and he looked back at the training field. The action had stopped. A crowd gathered around two figures. Jack strode over to find Davis standing over Philips, one boot planted in Philips' side and his right hand twisting an arm up and back.

 

"What's going on?" Jack demanded. Davis released the man.

 

"It's taken care of, Sir," Davis said.

 

"That wasn't what I asked, major," Jack informed him. A couple of men tried to help Philips up but he brushed them aside and got to his feet on his own.

 

"The airman seems to have an issue with my private life, general," Davis said. "I corrected him."

 

Jack looked from one to the other and gave a nod before walking away. Not a full day, and the pot was beginning to boil over; Daniel could push buttons without even trying. And for a small man, Davis had long since proved himself to be capable of guarding SG-1's back.

 

"Jack." He heard his name over the radio. He looked over at Daniel who waved for him to join them.

 

"Babysitting?" Jack asked as he came within speaking distance. Daniel smiled and stroked the cub.

 

"The males are the main caregivers," he said. "Which is why the cubs are with them instead of in the home. It's a hands on training from day one, post-nursing that is, no matter what the job is. With the warriors, the cubs are taught to hide in trees, mainly. I think T'Keet likes me. M'Net is one of his...her...parents. Seems that his mate has three consorts including him. Two to three is the norm for consorts. Their clan has four cubs, T'Keet is the youngest. Their mate doesn't want anymore, so she will probably be the last."

 

"Still think she's a he?" Jack asked, giving the soft fur a stroke.

 

"Yes, I do," Daniel nodded and gave his prediction to the Sua who hooted in amusement. The teacher, T'Lan, watched them.

 

"His scent is one of sadness, if I am reading him correctly," T'Lan said to Daniel.

 

"He had a child once," Daniel said. "His child died unexpectedly long ago."

 

The Sua arched their whiskers and expressed their own sadness for Jack.

 

"But what of the one with the mane of sunlight?" M'Net asked.

 

Daniel smiled slightly. "They are still getting to know each other," was all he said. "Sometimes our past catches up with us in mysterious ways."

 

"Truth," T'Lan agreed.

 

"Jack, T'Lan had a few interesting stories," Daniel said. "Part of their myths and legends bardic cycle. One of them talks about a furless people who were at war with themselves and took the Sua as slaves. On one side, the slaves served willingly and were loved and cared for by their masters, and on the other side they were forcibly taken and usually killed in battle or tortured. Apparently, they take this as a morals story about surrendering one's will to the Great Mother. Things are much better when we surrender."

 

Jack snorted. "Surrender, my ass," he informed Daniel.

 

"Not all forms of surrender are bad, Jack," Daniel said. "This story ends with the two sides battling in the sky. The sun apparently disapproved of their fighting and sent a ray at them, making them disappear. About 5 kilometers east of here, the Sua say is a large depression in the ground. Their legends say that this is where the village of the furless used to be and that when the sun sent her rays at the ships in the sky, it also took the village which was on the ground directly under the ships."

 

Jack pet one finger across the velvet, furred ear of the sleeping T'Keet. "Hmmm. The Asgard would have taken soil samples," he commented. Daniel nodded.

 

"Do you have any stories about another race of beings?" Daniel asked T'Lan. "Also furless but with large eyes? Smaller than us?"

 

T'Lan flicked his ears back. "There are demon stories with creatures such as you describe," he admitted. "It is considered bad fortune to speak of them."

 

"I understand," Daniel said, doing his best to tread carefully. "Jack, I don't think I'll get anything out of them, they consider it bad luck. I'd say have Sam take another round of samples and examine the area. Sometimes the Asgard are so far advanced that they overlook minor details. And it was a thousand years ago; lots of growth has happened since then."

 

Jack nodded and excused himself to go and find Sam. The Sua watched him leave.

 

"May I ask a question without intent to harm?" M'Net asked Daniel.

 

"Yes, certainly," Daniel said.

 

"I am confused as to your pairings," he said. "You said one male and one female. Usually. And yet, that one you call friend....when he is around you, his scent is one of a consort who had deep affection for his clan mate, both who are in service to their queen."

 

Daniel ran over the commentary in his head, trying to find the translation.

 

"I'm not sure what you are trying to say," he admitted. "Jack, Sam, and I have worked together for a long time, so yes, we have affection for each other."

 

M'Net said something in Sua to T'Lan who thought about it and turned to Daniel.

 

"His scent is as though he wishes to mate with you but is afraid to approach you. The scent of another is on you, from the recent past; maybe... J'k...does not wish to intrude into another's clan. It would be honorable of him to remain away. Maybe his mate will find a proper second consort for him to take to his pillows."

 

Daniel struggled not to laugh hard enough to wake the cub. The idea of Jack having 'affections' for him....

 

"Not all of our males have that kind of affection for each other," Daniel said. "Most don't. I don't believe Jack would ever look at another male as a sexual partner. I know he loves me, but not in a sexual way. And Sam wouldn't allow a second consort in their home; most of our females don't approve of it. Just one male, one female."

 

The Sua thought about it, acknowledging Daniel's words but not quite believing him. After all, their noses told them different, and unless one is ill, noses are never wrong. These humans were confusing. They hooted softly.

 

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked.

 

M'Net twitched his ears. "I believe my mate would become tired of my face alone every day," he said. "And I do not know what I would do if I didn't have my brothers to lie with in the evenings."

 

Hearing a connotation in that, Daniel leaned forward and dove in.

 

Jack went to Sam who was showing her trainees how to process samples in her field lab.

 

"Sam, according to the locals, there is a battlefield spot about 5 kilometers east of here," he said, pointing out over the tree line. "They have some sort of legend that talks about an air battle between two furless peoples and something about the sun taking out both the ships and the village on the ground. Daniel suggested deep samples."

 

"Residual radiation?" she suggested, already throwing a kit together.

 

"Right."

 

She frowned, thinking. "The Asgard would have picked up on that. They do sometimes overlook the obvious, though."

 

Bre'tac and Rya'c, along with Reynolds, Bosco, and Colins were left at the main site while the rest trouped out on the hike. After a three hour walk, with local cubs and warriors to guide them, Sam stood on a ridge looking down on a field. The entire valley had a strange bowl shape to it.

 

"Looks like someone came along and scooped out some ice cream," Jonas said, looking down at it. Sam nodded.

 

"That's what I was thinking."

 

"And the Asgard didn't get anything?" he asked.

 

"No," Sam said. "But they have a tendency to miss minor things. We see a grain of sand, the ant sees a boulder."

 

Jonas looked at her.

 

"Or something like that," she said with a smile and a shrug. "Daniel, do you see any place in particular you'd like to start?"

 

"No," he said, looked around. "I think I'd like everyone to spread out, take the rim first, and walk in toward the center with a top soil sample and a deep soil sample about every three yards. And be on the lookout for artifacts."

 

She called out instructions to the troops, had them pair off, and sent them into the bowl.

 

"Is there anything we can do to assist?" M'Net asked Daniel who relayed it to Sam. She shook her head.

 

"Not really," she said. "Unless they want to send someone with each team to watch out for any poisonous plants or animals."

 

M'Net acknowledged and sent a warrior with each team. He then called to a couple of the older cubs, spoke briefly, and sent them scampering back to their homes.

 

"You're sure this is the spot?" Daniel asked T'Lan. The Sua arched his whiskers and pulled a scroll from the pouch on his back. He carefully unrolled it and showed it to Daniel.

 

"This is one of the oldest renderings of that tale," he said. "Here you can see the Mountain of Flame, the Forest of Journeys, and the River of Peace."

 

Daniel looked at the crudely drawn map and compared it to the landscape in front of them. They looked like a match to him.

 

"Why is the mountain called the Mountain of Flame?" he asked, looking at it towering into the sky. Most of the mountain was green but the higher it went, the browner it became, with the very top capped in snow.

 

T'Lan rolled the scroll back up and put it away. "That mountain is rich with deposits of gem stones and minerals. A couple times a year, the star's rays reflect on them and the mountain lights up. It can be seen over two days' journey from here."

 

Daniel nodded thoughtfully as he watched the teams slowly make their way into the bowl, pausing to dig in their core samplers every few yards and scrape top soil into small tubes, labeling them and setting flags to mark the sites.

 

It was late afternoon by the time the teams were halfway through their task. Sam called the site and gave the watch a list of needs for them to pass on to the SGC. Cubs came bounding to the Scoop, as Jonas called it which Daniel then had to try and explain to the locals, and with the cubs came more locals, most of whom were carrying dishes and trays. They brought food and drink to the grateful humans.

 

M'Net introduced the leader of their village, S'Tik, his own mate, N'Sa, and his brothers, R'Nik and K'Mar. Daniel explained that to the Sua, brothers also meant consorts of one's mate. One wife, multiple husbands. Biological siblings were nest-mates. He gave a polite greeting to the ladies and said,

 

"We do not know your customs, so please forgive any mistakes we may make." M'Net translated it into Sua.

 

"Most females are not warriors and therefore do not know that language," he told Daniel.

 

"Well, I'm sorry we are not made to speak your language; the sounds are very pleasing," Daniel said. "Our throats don't work with the sounds of your language."

 

The females understood and promised to make allowances. T'Keet climbed up Daniel's back to his shoulders and chatted away with her mother and clan-fathers about her new friend. They listened indulgently and made appropriate noises.

 

"Clllawww," T'Keet said in English, pulling on Daniel's hair. He held his hands out.

 

"No claws," he said, flexing his fingers, much longer than the Sua's but lacking a vital aspect. T'Keet went on, apparently informing the adults of the strange physical characteristics of their visitors. Daniel came to that conclusion when the cub pushed his hair aside and tugged at an ear. Whiskers arched in amusement.

 

Jack sat gratefully on a downed tree and tried the various food items on his dish. He knew if he didn't, Daniel would give him a look that made him feel about the size of that cub that was always climbing on him. He had to admit that there wasn't too much Daniel was wrong about; most of the foods he had tasted did agree with his taste buds. A few made him nauseous, and a couple had made him sick. Since they didn't make the others sick, he put it down to a food allergy. When asked at home about food allergies, Jack could honestly say that he wasn't allergic to anything on Earth.

 

Sam sat next to him and dug into her dish, making happy tummy noises. She had a few things Jack didn't so he shared her plate, too, as they commented on the various foods. He pouted when Sam stabbed him with a fork as he went after more of a warm, nutty flavored mash.

 

"Is it me, or does Levin keep looking down her long, pointed nose at me?" Jack asked, sipping carefully at the local cider. It had a crisp, refreshing burst to it.

 

"Does she?" Sam asked. "Hadn't noticed. If she was going to be a problem, why'd you include her?"

 

"Because she has a gift," Jack said. "Seems she has this internal direction thing. She always knows where she is. Blind-folded, stirred around, flown up and over, and she is still able to pinpoint her spot on a map. We have a lot of odd personalities in the Mountain, one more won't kill us."

 

"Hmmm. Could be very useful." Sam took the last of the mash before he could get it. "You considering navigator on a ship?"

 

"Thinking," he acknowledged with a nod.

 

Teal'c and Nate came over and sat down with their dishes. Nate held out something to Sam.

 

"One of the locals showed me this," he said as Sam took it. "Some of them have earrings? The stone in them is made from this. He said it's from that mountain over there."

 

Sam turned the piece red something over in her hands, holding it up to the setting sun.

 

"Looks almost like melted sand," she commented.

 

"Glass?" Jack questioned. She nodded.

 

"Yes, but something turned it red. Can I keep this?" she asked Nate. "Or at least take a small piece to examine?"

 

"Knew you'd ask that," Nate said, pleased with himself. "The local, A'fal, I think his name is. Said he'd be happy to trade the entire piece for one of your gardening forks. Seems his mate is quite the gardener and they don't have anything like your nifty fork. That piece of glass is apparently worth a great deal as is a one-of-a-kind, genuine alien, gardening tool."

 

Sam smiled. "It's a deal," she said. She reached for her bag and pulled the fork out. Teal'c called to A'fal who politely bowed to Sam and delicately took the fork from her.

 

"He thanks the lovely, generous mistress of our warrior leader," Teal'c translated.

 

"You're welcome," Sam said in careful Goa'uld. A'fal went away happy, showing off his new toy to his brothers.

 

"How do you know he won't use that as a weapon against us?" Allegash asked from nearby. Sam looked over at him.

 

"They have claws longer than those tines," Sam said. "Have you seen their claws? If they wanted to attack us, they could have done so at any time."

 

"O'Neill, this is ridiculous," Allegash said impatiently. "All we have done is walk around and dig in the dirt and I...."

 

"KP."

 

Allegash stopped in mid-sentence and stared at him.

 

"What?"

 

"KP," Jack repeated. He held out his dish. "Bitch and moan, Bob, bitch and moan. Make yourself useful for a change. You get KP tonight. Move."

 

Outraged, Allegash looked over to Maynard who was talking with Philips and playing with a cub, ignoring the incident. Allegash yanked the dish out of Jack's hand and stalked off, pushing the oncoming Davis out of his way.

 

"Not enjoying the meal?" Davis asked, sitting down. He held out a plate filled with various lumps of things. "Desserts," he said. They each took a lump, sniffing and examining before tasting.

 

"Mmmm, sort of like baklava," Sam said, nibbling at hers.

 

"Really?" She held it out and Jack took a bite.

 

"What's that?" Daniel asked, coming over and joining them.

 

"The local baklava," Davis said. He held out a piece and popped it into Daniel's mouth. Daniel moaned in pleasure and looked around for more.

 

"This one is a spice cake," Teal'c stated, biting into his.

 

"Almond walnut cookie," Nate said.

 

"Date bar," Jack said.

 

Daniel took a plate, indicated to a cub each of the various types of desserts, and sent the child off. She quickly returned and handed the full plate to Daniel who horded his horde.

 

"You're a pig, Daniel," Jack informed him after getting his wrist smacked.

 

"Yes, but I'm sure I can work it off," Daniel reminded him, nudging Davis' knee.

 

"Not in front of the children," Jack said, looking at the cub.

 

"Jack, you're a big boy, I'm sure you can deal with it," Daniel said, popping a cookie into his mouth. He was almost sure he saw something strange cross Jack's face.

 

"Honey, you're closer, you hit him," Jack said to Sam. She leaned back against the log, kicking her long legs out.

 

"But he's right, Jack, you are a big boy," she informed him, blinking innocently. Nate choked on a piece of cake as Teal'c deigned to smile. A little smile.

 

"Does your husband know what a brat you are?" Jack asked her. Sam smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes, and he loves me anyway," she grinned up at him.

 

"You've got him conned and wrapped around your little finger, is what it is," Jack sagely informed her.

 

Sam nodded again. "He tells me I have very talented fingers," she said. Jack flushed and hung his head as the others laughed.

 

"Give it up, Jack," Daniel said, laughing. "You know she'll never let you have the last word." Something in the darkening sky took his attention.

 

"Sam, did you see that?" he asked, taping her on the shoulder.

 

"No, what?" she asked. He pointed.

 

"Something...I don't know... looked like a shimmer." He turned, looking, and called out. M'Net and T'Lan came over.

 

"It is the sky gods," T'Lan said. "We see them often in the night time sky." The Sua didn't give any indication of a malevolent presence, so SGC personnel didn't take it as such.

 

A section of the sky shimmered again.

 

"Huh," Sam commented under her breath.

 

"Hey, guys, they..." Jonas broke off his excitement as he followed Daniel's pointing finger. "Weird," he commented, seeing the shimmer. "Anyway, they're breaking out the drums and building a bonfire. Seems meeting aliens is a special occasion for them. Come and dance!" Jonas ran back down into the Scoop where Sua were towing in large tree trunks and stacking them. Nate was up and quickly followed, pulling his t-shirt off and tucking it into the back of his BDU's. Davis tried pulling Daniel to his feet.

 

"Too full," Daniel said. "I'll throw up if I get into tribal dancing now. Let my stomach settle and I'll join you in a bit."

 

Most of the younger humans followed, the others holding themselves proud and watching. Jack nodded permission to their trainees. Maynard and Crawford stayed behind as did Allegash and Philips. Shan, Levin, and Gaafar trotted down the hill.

 

Daniel continued to watch the shimmering.

 

"Jack, are you ok with me and Paul?" he asked, sliding to the ground and leaning back against the log.

 

"Why shouldn't I be?" Jack asked.

 

"I don't know, you seem a little...out of it, lately," Daniel said. "If this bothers you, I want to hear it."

 

"Daniel, it doesn't bother me," Jack assured him. "I'm a little surprised by it, but I'm not bothered. You could have told me that you...liked....guys."

 

Daniel glanced at him and smiled. "At what point in the past 8 years was there a conversation which would have been appropriate for me, smack in the middle of a mountain filled with jarheads and fly-boys, to announce that I'm bi? By the way Jack I'm bringing my boyfriend to dinner please pass the salt?"

 

Jack nodded. "Point taken," he said.

 

"I like women as much as you do, Jack, just once in a while I find myself with a man in my bed. Paul is comfortable. He's a good friend, and we don't have to think about security clearances when we talk."

 

"Just a friend?" Sam asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.

 

"Just a friend," Daniel chuckled, giving her back a rub. "Friends who play together once in a while. It's a release. We aren't compatible enough to live together."

 

"Why?" Sam asked. Daniel shrugged.

 

"Other than the fact that he's even prissier than Jack, our needs are too different," he said. Jack scowled and Sam giggled. "He wants things sometimes that I can't do. I have nothing against them, I'm just not comfortable with them for myself. If he finds someone who is able to do those things for him, I don't want to be standing in his way."

 

Sam understood his double-talk but Teal'c and Jack looked at each other.

 

"I'm not prissy. What are you talking about?" Jack asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Anyone who makes hospital corners is prissy, Jack," Daniel said, shaking his head. "The rest is Paul's business; I'm not comfortable sharing his personal stuff. I probably said too much as it is."

 

"It's just us, Danny," she said. "SG-1 business stays with SG-1."

 

Daniel put his other hand to her back and gently squeezed her shoulder muscles. Sam moaned in appreciation. Jack glanced at them, twitching his mouth in amusement.

 

"Oh, hey, Sam," Daniel poked her. "I found out why we see no private parts on the Sua who don't wear much of anything."

 

She lifted her head. "Really? Why?"

 

"Internal," Daniel said. "M'Net said that under all that fur, which he pulled aside to show me they have no concept of modesty, is what looks almost like a woman's vulva but is actually skin covering cartilage which protects the inner organs. Just like when a woman is giving birth her cervix opens? So does this cartilage when they have sex. The male's penis is actually retractable. He doesn't move his hips during sex. Thing just goes in and out all by internal muscles."

 

"Oh, that opens many possibilities," she commented.

 

"Hey!" Jack protested.

 

"Shush, honey. So what about the females?" she asked Daniel.

 

"From what I understood, their females aren't pleasure oriented," he said. "Actually, they sound a little Vulcan to me. Just the males are pleasure oriented. The females have almost the exact same set-up but the canal that houses the penis in the males, is what sounds like a vagina for the females. With no pleasure spots."

 

"Bummer," Sam said.

 

"The females are mainly the leadership here. They spend all their time concentrating on that and really don't care about sex unless they are trying to get pregnant, which sounds a little like genetic tinkering the way they choose their consorts. I'm thinking that's why they have multi-consort households. The males are sexual with each other. From what M'Net said, the area directly beneath their tails has a dual opening. One for excretory use that closes off and opens a secondary space during sex. Both their penis and this secondary canal have their own lube."

 

"Oh, God," Jack groaned. "It's a gay paradise."

 

Daniel reached around and back-handed him on the arm.

 

"Sounds like a healthy vagina," Sam said, ignoring her husband. Daniel nodded.

 

"And inside the human penis, we also have a dual canal. One for urine, and the other for sperm and semen. And looking at the rest of their physical make-up, internal reproductive organs make sense; I watched a few of them sparing yesterday and they were heavy with the claws on all four paws. A lot of kick-boxing. Bellies took most of the hits. With claws like that, it would be easy to ripe off some guy's dick and balls if they were just hanging there in the open."

 

Jack and Teal'c looked at him in horror.

 

"Don't worry, boys," Jack whispered, looking down. "I'll keep you safe."

 

Daniel shook his head as Teal'c looked down and contemplated his own 'boys'.

 

"That shimmer is bugging the crap out of me," he muttered, reaching to find his spy-glass.

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I've been looking for insect swarms, but I don't see or hear any. Nothing on the ground seems to be reflecting, there aren't any storm clouds, no added moisture in the air, either. I think I'd like to call for a UAV tomorrow and take a closer look, see if there are any electrical readings. Or anything else." Jack agreed; he'd put in the call first thing in the morning.

 

"Nothing," Daniel said, putting the optical back in his pocket. "Weird."

 

Drumming shook the valley below them as the fire grew higher. Sam turned, settling herself against Jack's leg. He slid to the ground and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close as they watched the fire and everyone stomping and spinning around the blaze.

 

Jack was shaken on the shoulder. He jumped, was still for a moment, and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. It was quiet, the horizon beginning to pink as the sun came up.

 

"You fell asleep," Daniel said quietly. "You started to thrash a bit, are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, fine," Jack said, clearing his throat as he looked around. Piles of Sua were scattered around the area and sleeping humans were covered in blankets. The bonfire was a smoking ruin, drummers and a few humans asleep by the blackened pile. "Where's Sam?"

 

Daniel pointed a few yards away. "Jack, you spoke my name. Was I in your dream?"

 

"I what? Don't remember, sorry if I woke you," Jack said, stretching out a kink in his back. "I need to find a tree, be back."

 

Daniel nodded and lay back down, thinking.

 

Jack walked farther than he needed to, clearing his head with clean air. His bladder sent him a reminder and he stopped, watered a tree, and turned to make his way back toward the others.

 

"Hey."

 

He stopped and looked up. Nate was sitting on a boulder, looking out over the valley.

 

"Morning," Jack said and started to walk again.

 

"Jack." He stopped. Nate slid down the large rock, brushing his butt off. "We really haven't talked. We probably should, at some point. When we get back home. Just a reminder, though; I have all your memories up until two years ago. That includes all your feelings about everyone you have ever met. I know what you dream about, Jack, I have the same dreams once in a while."

 

Jack frowned and turned to walk. "No, don't do that," Nate said, reaching out. "Come on, Jack. I'm going to say this and you're going to hear it."

 

He walked around Jack to stand in front of him. "No one else may have noticed the nuances crossing your face, but I have. If you don't get a grip on these feelings, and I mean sit down with Daniel and TALK with him, you are going to explode and you will ruin more than one relationship."

 

"No." He stopped Jack from moving, releasing the taunt arms a moment after the warning look. "I'm not done. We can do this in private or we can do this in front of the others. I'd prefer private." He waited and finally got a nod from the older man.

 

"If you haven't talked with Sam, you need to. Tell her what happened."

 

"I did," Jack reluctantly growled.

 

"Good," Nate nodded. "Looks to me like her heart is as big as those eyes of hers. Did you tell her how you feel about Daniel?"

 

Jack took a step and half turned away, setting his hands on his hips as he looked across the valley. "She knows. This is pointless, Nate, like I told her; I'm not going to be doing anything with it."

 

"Maybe not," Nate conceded. "But this thing between Daniel and the Major is tweaking you big time, no matter how much of a smiley face you put on it. Daniel needs to know, Jack. It isn't fair to him not to know. The day you finally blow up at him, he isn't going to understand why and it will destroy him. He's awake now; take him for a walk before the others are up."

 

"And tell him what?" Jack turned on him, snarling under his breath. "That I'd like to kiss him but I'm married now and it's too late?"

 

"No."

 

The men turned, startled. Sam stood a few yards away. They didn't hear her approach. She came forward, took Jack's hands, and slid into his arms. Nate scrubbed his face and leaned back against the boulder.

 

"Nate is right," she said. "You need to talk with Daniel. He's part of us, Jack, and I know this is weird for you. It's weird for me, too. I don't share, Jack. I will never accept another woman in your bed. I will zat her out of existence and do some serious damage to you." Jack reluctantly smiled and held her tight. He held her face between his hands and kissed her.

 

"I don't want anyone else," he promised.

 

"You want Daniel," she whispered. Jack closed his eyes. "Honey, I told you, he doesn't threaten me. Talk with him. Tell him what's going on inside. Tell him what happened. If he feels the same, if he wants you, too, I will accept him in our bed. This isn't a concession, Jack; I love him, too. He's ours; we have shared him for years. We have spent so many years wiping blood and tears off each other, watching each other's back, taking bullets for each other, that we can't not love each other."

 

She wiped Jack's face. "Look at me." She waited until she had his dark eyes.

 

Jack took a shuddering breath. "I...I can't....with Daniel..."

 

"You can't what with me?"

 

They turned. Jack threw his arms into the air and stomped off to sit at a tree. "Is the entire camp up and listening?" he complained, wiping his face on his t-shirt.

 

"No," Daniel said, answering literally. "Just us." He walked slowly into their circle, looking from one to the other. "You can't what with me, Jack?"

 

"Nothing, Daniel, just...."

 

"Jack, tell him," Nate said. "It's Danny, Jack; you know he won't judge. I give you my word I won't tell him once we get back; it's yours to tell, so tell."

 

Daniel crouched low near Jack.

 

"Whatever it is, you can say it to me," Daniel promised softly.

 

"Daniel," Sam called to him. He looked at her as she wiped her face. "I'm going back to the others. So is Nate. Whatever needs to happen, you have my permission for it to happen."

 

Before Daniel could ask her what she meant, Sam took Nate's arm and pulled him away. Daniel watched them for a moment and then sat near Jack. He hadn't seen Jack cry like this since a session of Charlie mourning after a case of beer and a couple of nasty missions that messed with his head. Daniel held his arms out. Jack shook his head, sniffing.

 

"I...I've been fighting this," Jack choked out. "And this is such an inappropriate place and time."

 

"Maybe so," Daniel said with a nod. "But looks to me like you need to let it out."

 

Jack gave a semi-hysterical laugh. "My shrink is going to graduate me from class for this one," he commented to the sky. He began to haltingly tell Daniel a story.

 

Much later, Daniel's head was spinning with shock. He scooted forward and pulled Jack into his arms. When Jack was calm, Daniel pulled away.

 

"You know none of it was your fault," Daniel said, watching Jack's face.

 

"I know," he said. "I've never taken the fault for it. It's been years since it's really bothered me. I think what brought all this up was at our wedding reception." Daniel cocked his head. "We noticed you and Davis. Sparking, Sam calls it." Daniel quirked his lips and nodded. "I really don't mind, Danny, and that may be the problem. I fought myself thinking about you like that for a long time. Even if I could have gotten up the nerve to...try...something, I was sure you'd not only reject me but report me. I have never felt like such a coward."

 

Daniel's eyes opened wide. "Do you mean you...." he circled a hand. Jack nodded.

 

"You hit me hard, Daniel," he admitted. "I thought falling in love with Sam would have kicked it out of me, but it hasn't. She said I spoke your name a few times while we...."

 

Daniel felt like a ton of bricks just hit him. "Jack...I don't know what to say."

 

"You don't need to," Jack said, shaking his head. "There's nothing to say. She's been trying to get me to talk to you about this, so I'm talking. I don't see the point, but I'm telling you anyway. Daniel, even if I did try something with you, I couldn't.... complete it."

 

"Why?"

 

That wasn't what Jack expected to hear, if Daniel was going to say anything.

 

"Why what?" Jack asked.

 

"Why wouldn't you be able to have sex with me?" he asked bluntly.

 

Jack looked at him through a blurry eye. "You know, you're taking this better than I thought you would."

 

"And you're deflecting," Daniel said, touching Jack's arm. "Are you going to answer the question?"

 

Jack knocked the back of his head against the tree as he looked at the sky. "Danny, anything thicker than a couple of Sam's slim little..."

 

"I get the picture," Daniel said. "Jack, a lot of men don't like to be entered. And having a doctor's finger shoved up our asses every time we come back from a trip, is not my idea of fun. Anal intercourse is not a necessary part of a relationship. I can be on top or bottom, I like both." He was amused at the flush that spread across Jack's face.

 

"Now tell me what Sam thinks about this. Is this what she meant by giving her permission?"

 

Jack nodded. "She said you're the only person other than her that she would accept into our bed," he confessed. "She told me about you and her making out."

 

Daniel nodded. "Yes, we did," he admitted. "A few years back. Didn't work out too well."

 

"Why?" Jack asked. Daniel shrugged.

 

"I think I was nervous," he said. "I kept imagining you knocking at the door or calling."

 

Jack chuckled. "That's about what she said. Danny, if you had my permission, would you still be too nervous?"

 

Daniel frowned. "Ok, what's running through my mind at the moment is an opening for a threesome, and I never figured either one of you for something like that."

 

"Neither did we," Jack said. "Sam said you're part of us. I have to agree with her; I can't picture our future without you in it, in one way or another. I don't cheat, Daniel. I never cheated on Sara, and I'm certainly not about to cheat on Sam. I worked too long and hard to get her, and I love her more than I can ever express. At the same time, I do have feelings for you. For some reason, neither Sam nor I consider you to be cheating. I'm a little confused by it, I'll admit that. I really don't know what to do about this, if I should be doing anything about it."

 

Daniel looked at him, carefully considering. "I think this entire speculation is a moot point if my presence is going to freak you out," he said. "I'll be honest, Jack; yes, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you. And yes, with your approval, and if she wants to, I wouldn't have any problem being with Sam. I think before we table this discussion until we get home, I'd like to kiss you, though. If we don't have sparks, it's all pointless. And I think we have sparks, Jack."

 

Jack nodded and nervously sat up. Daniel slowly touched his face, keeping watch for any signs of traumatic distress. He touched Jack's lips with his own, slowly, softly caressing. He knew Jack was alright when he felt arms go around him and a hand touch the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. From the butterflies dancing in his stomach and getting lower, Daniel knew he and Sam were going to need to have a long talk. Jack tightened his arm around Daniel's neck, opening his mouth to touch Daniel's tongue.

 

"Does the no entry clause include not entering me?" Daniel asked against Jack's mouth. "Because I do like it."

 

Jack laughed, reddening, and pushed him.


	3. Chapter 3  The Anunnaki

  
Author's notes: The sky is irritating Sam, the group discovers something about Jack thanks to Nate’s big mouth, Nate gets physical with an airman, the culprit is discovered, Thor’s friends are dropped off, and cubs get waterproofed.  


* * *

They walked back to the campout on the rim of the valley, careful to keep a distance between them. Jack felt lighter than he had since the day his son was born. If the tingling in his groin was any indication, he'd have no problem making love with Daniel. Although how he was able to have feelings for Daniel and Sam at the same time, was a little confusing. He just hoped the entire thing wasn't going to have an adverse effect with him and Sam. The three of them REALLY needed to sit down and talk.

 

"You're glowing," Daniel whispered. "Stop it."

 

"Trying." Jack whispered back. "Daniel, I'm worried about Sam. I don't want to ruin anything. I love her. I can't...."

 

"I know," Daniel said. "I don't want you to ruin anything, either. We'll talk when we get back. The three of us. It will give us all time to think about this."

 

Jack stopped, holding a hand out. "Danny, I'm not a slave to my gonads," he said. "I just want you to know that. If I thought for one minute that I was only trying to get an itch scratched, I would refused the entire conversation and let Sam be angry with me. My marriage to her isn't worth a roll in the hay, no matter how terrific a kisser you are."

 

Daniel smiled. "I know you're worried, Jack," Daniel assured him. "I'm a little worried myself. That's why we need to think and talk it through. I need to be sure, also, because I don't want to be the cause of you guys splitting up. If you change your mind, or if she changes hers, it's ok. If you just want a few therapy sessions to get you over any residual trauma, we can talk about that, too. I don't sleep around; I prefer to be in a relationship with someone, if I'm going to sleep with them. Paul and I may be casual, but neither of us is seeing anyone else. If I do get involved with you and Sam, I expect a full relationship; dates, holding hands, cuddling, arguing and making up, the whole nine yards. I can do without flowers but a box of chocolate would be nice."

 

Jack laughed and quickly looked around. "It can be arranged," he promised. They continued walking. "What about Davis?"

 

Daniel shrugged and nodded. "If we are a go, I will break it off with him. I will still continue with our little flirting thing here, though, unless our general wants us to stop."

 

"No," Jack said, grateful for the introduction back to duty. "Stay with it. Your peeping-tom is about to blow into a million pieces."

 

"Paul is a friend, Jack," Daniel reminded him. "When he's in town, I'd like to have dinner with him once in a while. Hang out. I'd rather you didn't get an attack of the green monsters. Will you trust me not to cheat?"

 

Jack looked at him. "Daniel, I trust you with my life on a daily basis," he said. "Of course, I'll trust you not to cheat. It is so surreal, having this conversation with you."

 

Daniel smiled. "Too early to ask exactly what your feelings are?"

 

Jack flushed and ruffled his hair. "Give me a little time with that one."

 

Daniel nodded. "I'll say this, Jack; you've been my brother, father, best friend. I love those aspects of you and I can easily fall in love with you. Do you understand the difference?" Jack nodded. "Just be open with me. You're shit at communicating, Jack, and I need the communication, ok?" Jack nodded again. "You and Sam aren't the only ones that can be hurt by this."

 

"I know, Danny," Jack said. "I'm trying. Sam pushes me all the time to tell her what's going on inside. It hurt to talk about all that this morning. I'm not used to being questioned."

 

"Jack and the general are two different people," Daniel said, putting a hand on Jack's back. Jack was uncomfortably aware of how comfortable the hand felt. He wanted to lean into it, and that just wasn't a Jack O'Neill thing to do. "Separate them. Jack needed to talk, not the general. The general can bitch about us questioning orders; Jack has to play nice in the sand box. Forget the macho bullshit; we respect you, Jack, and opening up only gives us a greater respect, it doesn't diminish it. I'm learning to open up, too, so you aren't alone in this."

 

Jack paused, looked around, and kissed Daniel.

 

"What was that for?" Daniel asked, bemused, as Jack continued their walk.

 

"Just checking."

 

"Checking on what?"

 

"I thought Sam was the only one that could make my mouth tingle like that."

 

Daniel tripped over an exposed root and chuckled.

 

"Good communication, Jack."

 

They got back to the valley rim to find cubs pouncing and climbing in their morning excitement. One pounce landed on Daniel's shoulders. A soft, russet tail wrapped around his throat.

 

"Good morning, T'Keet," he said, reaching up to scratch an ear. He was rewarded with a purr.

 

"She's got a crush on you," Jack informed him, pointing to the cub.

 

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "I have to draw a line somewhere." He went to check on the soil samples.

 

Jack found Sam and took a cup from her.

 

"Ok?" she asked, hiding her worry.

 

He nodded. "You're right," he whispered. "He does kiss well." He knew his face was slightly pink, he could feel the heat radiating.

 

Sam laughed and slid an arm around his waist.

 

"I take it you enjoyed it?" she whispered back. Jack ruffled his hair again.

 

"I keep thinking I shouldn't but yes, I did," he admitted. Sam buzzed his cheek.

 

"It's ok, honey," she said. "It feels right from my side of things. Explore this as feels right for you and I will support you all the way, whatever your decision is. Take him on a date. You guys have been out together so many times, I don't know why you don't just call it what it is: a date. Men, I swear... Girls go out together and call it a date. Court him, if you want. If all it comes down to is dating and a few kisses, that's fine. If you want to screw him into the mattress, that's good, too. Let me and him handle me and him."

Jack laughed in surprise, earning them a warning glance from Maynard before he headed down the hill. Jack took a step away from Sam. "Works for me, babe. We talked a bit," he said. "We need to think about this, and we'll get together when we get home and talk. We need to be sure about this, honey, because I am seriously confused." Sam understood and agreed.

 

Most of the humans were down in the Scoop, continuing with the project when Reynolds and Colins from the main camp site came in carrying more scientific things for Sam.

 

"Good morning, Sir. UAV is on the way," Reynolds reported.

 

"Morning, colonel. Sergeant." Jack said. "Teal'c, let the locals know that a strange thing is going to come flying in and not to be alarmed." Teal'c gave a nod and passed the word.

 

Daniel was standing on the rim, looking at the sky and frowning; with the bluish-green morning sky he couldn't tell if the shimmer was still there.

 

"Dr. Jackson?" he turned and saw one of the trainees standing a few paces away. Gaafar. Daniel hadn't worked with the young man yet.

 

"Sabaa al-khayr," he said. "Khalid, is it?" The airman cast a startled but pleased eye at him.

 

"Yes, Sir. Good morning to you, too, sir. Do you have a moment for a question?" He cast a nervous glance at the general who really didn't look so intimidating up close, if one ignored the barking, frowning, and overall irritability. The rest of SG-1 were relaxed with him, so maybe there was something Gaafar wasn't seeing.

 

"Sure but could you drop the sir? The general is sir, I'm just Daniel." The few clouds helped a little in spotting the shimmer.

 

"Yes, s.... Daniel. I've been learning that language you and the...Teal'c have been speaking and..."

 

Daniel quickly turned. "You what?"

 

"Uh, I was given a copy of your notes about 6 months ago and ordered to learn it," Gaafar said apologetically. Daniel looked at Jack who winced.

 

"Sorry," he said. "Forgot to tell you. The sergeant is an early birthday present. He speaks 12 languages."

 

"Finally, a little help with the linguistics," Daniel grumped. "Thank you, Jack. Go on, Khalid, what's your question?"

 

"My question isn't so much on the Goa'uld; I've been correcting my pronunciations and getting specifics with Teal'c, Bre'tac, and Rya'c. It's hard to learn a language properly without someone who speaks it, but this one seems to have a little Arabic in it, so.... It's the locals. Once in a while, I'd swear they're speaking a word that's familiar and I don't mean Arabic, although it's close."

 

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I've caught that, too, but I'm not placing it."

 

Gaafar shuffled, seeming slightly embarrassed. "This may sound strange, but ....well, ok, one of the adults was patting the paw of a cub. She hurt herself. And he said a word –sapu. There's a Babylonian..." Daniel snapped his fingers, cutting Gaafar.

 

"Sapnu!" he crowed in delight. "Oh, my God, that's what's been irritating me! Taking into account for a shift in language...!"

 

Daniel gripped his head, giving a moan. Jack and Sam waited for brilliance to speak.

 

"No!" Daniel cried out. "How the hell did Babylonian words get into their language?! And...crap, I've been hearing Sumerian and Assyrian, too!"

 

"You can differentiate between the three languages?" Gaafar asked, astounded.

 

"Uh, Daniel?" Jack waved, trying to catch his attention. "Sap..what?"

 

"Sapnu," Daniel said. "It's a Babylonian word. It means paw! The cub hurt her paw and her parent said sapu which with a little shift could have originated as sapnu. T'Keet," he took the cub from around his neck and held her to his chest. "Sapu?" he questioned carefully. She held up a paw. "Yes!" he snuggled her and handed her off to a nearby adult. "That's why some of the words had a familiar ring! You're going to drink that coffee, Jack! Oh, God!" He danced around again, holding his head. The others waited.

 

"Their name. Sua. It means cat!" Not finding a notebook in his pockets, Daniel fell to the ground and started writing in the dirt, muttering to himself.

 

"Welcome to our world, sergeant," Jack said, patting the confused airman on the shoulder. "You've made his year. He'll love you forever. And I'm still not drinking that mud he calls coffee."

 

"Daniel," Sam called. He continued his scribbling. Sam planted a boot on his rear and shook him. "Hey. Watch the birds." Daniel turned over and looked at the sky, frowning in irritation at the interruption.

 

The birds were actually more like flying lizards but Daniel watched the flocks dancing in the sky, looking at the ground for their breakfast. Many were watching the activity below to see if the strange creatures on the ground turned up any grubs or insects for them. They reminded Daniel of seagulls and pelicans watching for dropped food from humans or looking for an edge in stealing a fish. He finally noticed that they were darting around the section of sky they were watching the evening before.

 

"Interesting," Daniel said. "We're not seeing things, there is something there."

 

Sam nodded.

 

"Has anyone tried shooting anything up there?" Jonas asked, leaning on a nearby tree, watching and listening. Daniel got to his feet, brushing himself off. Jack took the gun from the back of his BDU's and called out a warning. He stood at the edge of the rim, took aim, and shot. A static charge-like energy wave rippled in the sky. Everyone below watched the space above them.

 

"I want to know what the hell that is," Sam said, standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at the sky for daring to pique her curiosity.

 

"Colonel Carter, this is base," came over her radio.

 

"Carter here."

 

"UAV is incoming, Ma'am."

 

"Finally," she muttered. "Roger, base. UAV is incoming, folks!" she called out over the radio. Daniel opened his radio and called out in Goa'uld for the Sua to stay calm and watch the humans for instruction. The Sua were slightly suspicious of the talking things on the shoulders of the humans but they would be calm.

 

They heard the buzzing of the UAV and Sam watched the hand-held read-out that Reynolds had handed her in the care package. Daniel and Jack watched over her shoulder.

 

"Jack, when the UAV is near the spot, would you mind taking another shot?"

 

"Sure." He got into position, called out another warning, and waited. When the readings for the space came in on the computer, Sam nodded to Jack. He took his shot. Once again, there was a ripple of energy.

 

"What?" Sam squeaked, looking at the read-out. "It saying there's a solid mass up there! And loaded with naquadah. About the equivalent of a ship. No, two ships, if they're mothership size."

 

"General, that spot is registering as part energy and part matter," Sam said, watching the read-outs. "I think something is caught between phases. Only the Asgard have the technology to re-phase something outside of a Stargate."

 

"Major Bosco, send up an Asgard flare!" Jack called over the radio.

"Yes, sir!"

 

"Everyone out of the hole!" Jack called down to the Scoop. Everyone dropped whatever they were holding and scrambled up the rim. A burst of light shone in the sky further away and they watched the flare go up and up until it was no longer visible. Teal'c and Daniel reassured the Sua.

 

"Is there anything in those soil samples?" Jack asked.

 

"Not sure, sir," she reported. "Some of the deeper samples have a trace of something that isn't natural to the area. Very minute traces. Not radioactive and not naquadah. Almost like a meteor strike but the mineral content isn't consistent with meteors. I don't know what the trace is, I haven't seen it before, sorry, Sir."

 

"Daniel, you and Teal'c prepare our hosts for an unusual day," Jack ordered. "Have Sancho here help you." The three were off to collect Sua warriors. Daniel clued Gaafar in on Jack-speak.

 

"What's going on?" Maynard asked, catching his breath from running up the rim. Allegash, Philips, and Crawford joined him a moment later. Jack nodded for Sam to fill them in.

 

"Bosco," he called over the radio.

 

"Sir."

 

"Hold the gate, major, we may be calling for reinforcements and the problem isn't local. Possible Goa'uld."

 

"Yes, Sir!"

 

"You're sure these are motherships?" Maynard asked. Jack nodded.

 

"It isn't too often Colonel Carter is wrong," he said. "I'll go with her first instincts."

 

Jack abruptly disappeared in a beam of light, startling the Sua.

 

"Thor's here," Sam announced. "Daniel, get the locals back into the forest," she ordered. "Major, get that cub out of the hole!" she shouted at Davis who was standing close to the rim. Davis jumped in and chased the cub who thought he was playing. One of the adults yelled down and the cub paused. Davis snatched her up and she clung to his t-shirt as he hustled back up the rim. She jumped to the nearest adult and scurried under his mane, peering out indignantly at Davis.

 

Up above, the Asgard ship became visible. Teal'c called to the Sua, reminding them of the conversation they had.

"Is this of the gods?" M'Net asked, ears pulled far back as he looked at the ship.

 

"No," Daniel said. "This is a friend. We think that the sky gods are actually vessels lost in part of the sky. They aren't gods. This friend can help. Jack is up there now."

 

"The gods did not take him?"

 

"No, the light was a different way of travel. Our friend in that vessel used the light to bring Jack up to him. Jack will be back. He's safe; I've traveled that way, too. We don't know if these other vessels are friends or enemies, so we are being careful by sending the Sua to the safety of the forest. We don't want you hurt."

 

"You have the scent of J'k on you this morning," M'Net noticed. Daniel smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes," he said. "T'Lan was right, he was afraid to approach me. He isn't afraid anymore."

 

"He is.....expectant," M'Net said. "No, maybe anxious is a better word. There is still a fear inside of him."

 

"You can tell all that by smell?" Daniel asked. M'Net arched his whiskers. "I am aware of his fear and he is trusting me to help him overcome it."

 

"M'Net, can I ask the Sua to not talk about my relationship with Jack?" Daniel asked. "Not many of my people speak this language, but those that do don't need to hear about it. My people consider this personal information. Part of the fear in Jack is because a lot of our people don't approve of males having this kind of relationship with each other, and he could get into a great deal of trouble if others found out."

 

"Strange customs. Yes, I will tell my people," M'Net promised. "Is it permissible for us to speak of it?"

 

"Yes, I don't mind."

 

"Heads up!" Sam called out. She stood behind a tree and took aim at the sky which had begun to flicker from aqua to blacks and grays. SGC personnel all took a defensive position and watched. The shape of a Goa'uld mothership shown for a moment before flickering out again. Several muttered oaths could be heard.

 

"That was the bad guys," Daniel whispered to the Sua. "They are of the race of Ra. Let us hope that the others will be good guys."

 

Ears flattened as M'Net took a step backward at the mention of Ra.

 

"Listen up," they heard Jack's voice over the radios the moment he reappeared. "Thor is going to bring them out of this phase thing. Two ships. Looks as though they were caught in mid-battle with each other. He doesn't know who the System Lord is, but the other ship belongs to his friends. Thor is going to join the fight as soon as they appear, so....watch out for falling Goa'uld. Out."

 

"Back!" Sam yelled. "Now!" As humans hurried away from the Scoop, Sua followed, not understanding.

 

A moment later, two more ships were in the sky. Weapons were immediately reactivated on the ships and the battle resumed. Thor opened fire. Not expecting a second ship firing at it, the Goa'uld mothership retreated to re-organize. Death gliders continued to fly, firing at the unknown ship as the Asgard ship chased after the Goa'uld.

 

To the shock of everyone, the large valley was suddenly filled with land which overflowed the rim. Remnants of an ancient village dropped with it.

 

With a nod from Sam, Teal'c took aim with his staff and fired. The glider came down a few miles away in the forest. More staff weapons were fired from off in a distance; the main camp joining in the games. Two more gliders came down. As the air battle continued with help from ground forces, several gliders came in under the fire and landed. Jaffa headed out of the ships, firing into the forest.

 

"One squad, secure those gliders!" Jack ordered. Teal'c and Sam headed out with Nate and Jonas.

 

Cubs were rounded up and sent into nearby caves with the other non-combatants. A few of the older cubs, old enough to take direction, were given weapons. The humans didn't agree, but this wasn't their world and no one had time to argue the point.

 

The landed gliders were snuck up on from the rear and occupied before their original pilots could take them back. The Jaffa were taken out by ground fighters when they turned back to the sound of their gliders starting up. The gliders were quickly in the air and engaged. Those belonging to the missing System Lord were scattered as two of their own suddenly fired on them. Between the unknown mothership, two rogue gliders, and ground to air fire, the remaining gliders lasted only another 45 minutes.

 

"You still bored, Bob?" Jack asked Allegash as he stood and waited for his pilots. His 'trainees' looked back at him. A crash nearby made them jump and instinctively cover their heads and duck. Jack leaned on his P-90 and watched the smoking ruins of gliders fall from the sky. Several forest fires were started but the ground was moist; hopefully, the fires wouldn't last long. The Sua were warned of the fires and a couple of runners headed toward their village; they knew how to deal with forest fires.

 

"Are the sky gods gone?" M'Net asked Daniel a bit sadly.

 

Daniel nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm sorry but those weren't true sky gods. They were two tribes at war who were stuck for a long time. Those belonging to the race of Ra are dead. We don't know who the others are yet, but they are friends of our friend, so I don't think they will harm you. I am sorry for the mess, though," he said, indicating all the smoldering scrap metal.

 

Although in shock, M'Net could see the humor in the situation and arched his whiskers.

 

"Daniel!" Jack called out. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, go play in the dirt. Not yet. That hill needs to settle and I'd rather not have to dig you out."

 

"Yes, Jack."

 

Jack looked suspiciously at him.

 

"Promise?"

 

Daniel sighed and held up his hand. "I promise. Archaeologist here; I do understand about settling earth. Could someone at least to a fly-by and get me pictures?" He leaned over to M'Net. "Please tell your people that no one is to go on the hill," he said. "The dirt may cave in and trap them. It needs to settle."

 

M'Net passed the word.

 

"Hey!" Nate called out, coming in with the others. "Where's my cigar?"

 

"He knows how to fly alien death gliders, too?" Maynard questioned with an arched eyebrow.

 

"He learns quickly," was all Jack said. "Carter, you want to take the glider back up? Daniel wants pictures."

 

She readily agreed, her face flushed from her adrenalin fix. She found the digital camera and started back to the glider with Davis.

 

"Heads up," Jack warned, watching the sky. A smaller ship left the mothership and made a leisurely descent to the ground. Sam and Davis waited, hands on their weapons. The ship landed in a nearby field and several people came off and walked toward them. Two men and one woman, leather kilts. One of the men and the woman had swords strapped to their backs.

 

"Who is in charge here?" Man with sword stepped forward and asked.

 

Jack stepped forward. "Jack O'Neill, General, US Air Force."

 

The man stepped up to Jack and held out his arm. "Friend Thor told us of you," he said, giving a slight bow. "I am Ninurta, Commander of Queen Inanna's armies. We wished to thank those who offered us rescue."

 

Daniel felt his face pale at the mention of the names. Jack grasped forearms with the man.

 

"We are grateful," Inanna said. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

 

"We're always on the lookout for new friends," Jack said graciously. "Just out of curiosity, who was the System Lord you were fighting?"

 

"That was Enlil," Enki said. "We lived on your world for a time and we left shortly after he became so changed. He followed us here, where we were building a new home."

 

"Enlil?" Daniel questioned, slightly hoarse. "The god of air Enlil? From Mesopotamia?"

 

"Yes," the man without sword said, inclining his head. "Kalam was our home for a thousand years. We do not understand what happened with my brother, except that he was suddenly changed, insisting that we worship him as our god. He's always had an ego but this was beyond what we were willing to put up with. I am Enki, chief advisor to Queen Inanna." Daniel thought he was going to hyperventilate.

 

"Friend Thor has told us, briefly, what happened with Enlil," Inanna said. "We mourn for Enlil's loss, but he was lost to us long ago."

 

"Sam?" Jack looked at her.

 

"No snakes," Sam said, not sensing any of the usual creepy-crawlies around the three.

 

"You're speaking English," Jack mentioned to them.

 

"Thor was kind enough to update our language," Enki said. "It seems simple, traces of Persian."

 

"Yes," Daniel said, lighting up. "We call it proto-Indo-European. From the Indus Valley."

 

Enki nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I can see..."

 

"Uh, people?" Jack held up a hand to stop the geek love-fest. "How about we sit down and talk over a few things? Like what's been happening up there?"

 

The newcomers insisted on first taking the hand of the one who solved the problem of their situation. Sam flushed as the men bowed over her hand. They then insisted on providing for their people still aboard the ship first and were introduced to the locals and sat down with the leadership for land negotiations. The Anunnaki were adamant that they wouldn't stay anyplace they weren't welcome. Even Daniel was biting at the bit to talk with them but Anunnaki priorities were not necessarily Tau'ri priorities. Negotiations with the Tau'ri were secondary, much to the irritation of the undercover Generals but a quick and cutting argument with Daniel convinced Jack to hold off until things are settled on the Sua home front. Many Sua from ancient times were aboard the Heaven's Bow, the former unknown ship, having been in service to the Anunnaki. With their families long dead, their society and language having changed, they needed to be re-patriated. If they wanted to be. Most seemed to be politely declining, preferring to remain with their Anunnaki families.

 

A shocked whisper from M'Net informed Daniel that scents were co-mingled. Daniel took it to mean a little cross-species mingling had been going on, which surprised him, given the extreme physical variations of the two species. Human strains frequently got together but it was unusual for human and non-human. The Serrakin were one of the few Daniel knew that did cross-species togetherness; Sam's friend Warrick, reptilian, had a human wife and there were many who were of mixed species, which was driving the SGC biologists a little crazy since cross-breeding wasn't supposed to be possible. Actually, thinking about M'Net's mini-biology lesson, Daniel had to admit that there were a few Sua features that could be interesting to explore.

 

Davis came over and handed Daniel the camera. He and Sam had gone up for the fly-by while the others talked. Daniel eagerly switched it on and began to pour over the images with Davis leaning over his shoulder, softly talking as he pointed things out.

 

"We need to talk, Paul," Daniel quietly said, slowly walking away from the main group as he looked at the images. "...what is that?..Oh, right. Anyway. Just to give you a heads-up, I may be starting a new relationship when we get home. Some serious negotiations need to be done, but it more than likely will happen."

 

Davis looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Since you haven't left this planet in the past four days, I can only assume it's with someone present. I won't ask?"

 

Daniel gave a soft smile and put a hand on Davis' back. "You'll probably find out, but no, don't ask." He stopped and half-sat on a rock, took Davis' hand, palms together, lacing their fingers. "It's something I've wanted for years but I didn't know there was a possibility for it so I didn't pursue it. I recently found out the possibility is there. A lot of talking and a couple of kisses have passed. You need to know that."

 

Davis wasn't concerned as he flicked at Daniel's hair. "Thank you for telling me," he said. "Daniel, I want you to be happy. I am a little surprised that this is coming from this particular crowd. Since there are only two women here, one being married and the other a new airman, I'm assuming we're talking about a man. If he makes you happy, I'll step aside."

 

"I don't know yet," Daniel said. "He hasn't done this before and he's a little on the freaked side. He does want me, I think he's afraid of himself. I'm not sure who was more surprised, him or me."

 

"And you still want to give it a try? A relationship with him?" Davis asked with a concerned frown. "You know as well as I do that bi curious het men tend to go into deep denial. I don't want to see you hurt."

 

"I know and he's the one who approached me," Daniel said. "I know him, Paul, he would never have approached me if he wasn't serious about this, he has too much to lose. You're my friend and I want to keep you as my friend. I enjoy your company. Will you be alright with this if he and I do get together?"

 

Davis put his arms around Daniel and hugged him. "It's fine," he assured Daniel. "I'll miss sleeping with you, but I'll survive."

 

"I see," Daniel said, leaning back to peer at him. "I'm just a piece of ass?"

 

"Of course," Davis said. "A very good looking piece of ass."

 

Daniel laughed. "You're a shit, Paul," he informed the man. "Come on, let's get back."

 

They looked at the pictures as they walked, refocusing for close-ups and discussing the site. Daniel ignored the thud to his shoulders and stroked the tail around his neck as he and Paul talked about the images.

 

T"Keet looked at the strange thing in Daniel's hands and poked at it, chirping a query.

 

"Camera," Daniel said. "Pictures." He handed the camera to Paul and posed with the Sua cub around his neck. "She wants to know what it is," he explained to Davis. They got their picture taken and Daniel opened the image, showing T'Keet.

 

"See? T'Keet and Daniel," he said to the cub. The child was practically quivering as she looked closely at it. She gave it a hesitant poke.

 

"Yes, that's T'Keet." He pointed at her and zoomed in on her furry little face, blue and green eyes wide, whiskers arched as she stared at Davis from Daniel's shoulders. The image seemed to spook her a little, so Daniel turned it off. He brought her down to his chest and cuddled her. She calmed and purred in happy reassurance.

 

There was an argument going on when they got back; Philips and Nate. Before anyone could move, Philips was punched and on the ground, his face in the dirt. Jack pulled Nate off and sent him to cool down. Philips jumped to his feet and got in Jack's face. Daniel looked at them; despite the fact that Philips was a sergeant for their outing, he was still a colonel and had no business yelling at a general. Jack saw them and crooked a finger at them.

 

"Uh, oh," Davis breathed. Daniel handed T'Keet to M'Net and went over.

 

"What's up?" he asked Jack. Maynard and Allegash were on their way to the scene.

"What were you two doing off by yourselves?" Jack asked bluntly. Daniel held up the camera and didn't take it personally; he knew Jack was under pressure.

 

"Looking at the pics and talking." He handed the camera to Jack. "Nothing else, ask T'Keet. I'm sorry for not taking a chaperone."

 

"Teal'c!" Jack called out. "Please ask M'Net to ask T'Keet what Daniel and the major were doing."

 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but relayed the question. After a lengthy, piping dialogue with the cub, Daniel and Davis talked, gave a hug, and put her in the thing. She prompted Jack to look by pushing at the camera in his hand. Jack flicked through the images until he came to their portrait which he held up to Philips.

 

"Have you ever tried making out when there's a rambunctious toddler in the room, airman?" he asked. "It doesn't happen, take my word for it. I'll give you my ex-wife's number, you can ask her."

 

"How do we know that's what the cub said?" Philips belligerently insisted, dabbing at the blood on his lip.

 

"Because that's what she said."

 

They looked up at the advance of Enki. "I apologize for overhearing, but I'm afraid most of the camp overheard. Teal'c gave an accurate account of the conversation between M'Net and the cub. And the connotation underlying 'hug' was one of friendship not lovers. With a nose like hers, she'd smell the difference no matter what someone told her."

 

"You speak Sua?" Maynard asked.

 

Enki shook his head. "No, my throat doesn't work like that but I understand the language." He looked at the gathered humans. "Even if the men were 'making out' as you say, why would that be a problem? Their presence wasn't required anywhere, was it?"

 

Daniel held up a finger to the military. "The modern military theory of Earth does not support shield-mates any longer," he carefully explained to Enki. "Same gender unions are frowned upon, and is, in fact, a court-marshal offence. I am not military, so I can't be punished for it, but Major Davis is military and could face charges if we had been doing something, and there is no evidence that Major Davis disobeyed regulations."

 

Enki frowned in contemplation. "I don't see how you are able to keep your military strong without shield-mates, but as you will."

 

"We are stronger without them," Philips spewed. "And there is plenty of evidence against Major Davis for a court-marshal." Davis paled and straightened his spine.

"What evidence would that be?" Daniel asked. "You're going to hold a little camp-site flirting against him? We haven't done anything."

 

"Over-nights at your home count, doctor, whether he's on duty or not, and he will be held accountable."

 

"How do you know where the major's been sleeping?" Jack asked. Everyone looked at Philips who remained silent.

 

"I think Colonel...Sergeant...Philips and I need to talk," Maynard said. He and Allegash escorted Philips away from the group. Jack gestured with his head for the rest of the group to disperse.

 

"Davis and Daniel, stay," he said quietly. The two remained. "Major, I'll say it once again: I don't give a crap. My personal opinion is that a person's bedroom is no one's business. My personal opinion doesn't hold squat with the Pentagon, however. If this does come down to a court-marshal, I will do what I can to support you. As far as I'm concerned, you are a highly valued, if unofficial, member of SG-1 and we will all back you. You have done your best by us for years, and I will do my best by you. Are we clear?"

 

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Davis said hoarsely. Jack nodded and looked from one to the other.

 

"If you two need to talk privately, that's fine," he said. "Take one of us with you. We will stay out of hearing distance but still within sight. Or just don't leave sight of the group. Does that work?" They both nodded.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Yes, Jack."

 

"Daniel, I know that look," Jack said. "Do not take any of this as your responsibility. You couldn't have known someone would be outside your window taking pictures. Any charges against Major Davis can be countered by charges from you for trespassing and criminal negligence. Granted, it's a minor charge, but Philips would get rapped for it. He's getting an insubordination from me. Major, what's Philips got against you? Personally, I mean."

 

Davis thought about it. "I'm not sure, sir," he said honestly. "He and I have never hit it off; I put it down to a personality conflict. I don't know if I imagined it, but hostilities seemed to escalate when I was assigned to the SGC and Area 51. I could be wrong."

 

Jack nodded. "I'll check it out," he said. "You two go play. Daniel, I know you're dying to mingle and get some curiosity fixed. Davis, Carter is scavenging for odds and ends, if you'd like to assist."

"Yes, sir, and thank you," Davis said. Jack held out his hand. Startled, Davis hesitated a moment before taking it. He gave Jack a nod and excused himself.

 

"Thank you, Jack," Daniel said softly. He got the side of his head patted.

 

"I said I trust you. He's a good man and a good officer, Danny, he doesn't deserve this bullshit. Go on, make new friends. I'll deal with Philips."

 

"What prompted Nate to punch him?"

 

Jack tried to hide the smirk. "Philips called him a long-haired faggot and then told him that he was probably giving his ass up to you and Davis in exchange for my good graces. Nate told him he'd rather be putting out to you guys than be Philips' wife and have to try and enjoy his dickless self for another day. Philips called him a queer pussy and at least he had a dick. Wish I could get away with punching the bastard."

 

Daniel smiled and nodded. His twitching nose led him to several Anunnaki, newly off their ship, who were heading toward the river. He caught up with them and they greeted him cheerfully.

 

"Would you mind if I came along and asked questions?" he asked in careful Sumerian.

 

"Only if we can ask questions, too," one of the men said, an amused glint in his eyes. Daniel went for a swim with them, looking forward with glee to practicing his Sumerian. If only he could find a way to publish it once he got home.....

 

It was well into the day when Jack looked around and noted that his favorite annoyance wasn't in sight. Davis was around but no Daniel. "Daniel," he called over the radio. He got nothing back.

 

"Has anyone seen Dr. Jackson?" he called out.

 

"Yes, sir," Colins piped up. "I saw him headed toward the river earlier."

 

"He's helping to water-proof some cubs," Sam said. "I checked in on him half-hour ago."

 

Jack nodded and headed toward the water. He turned back to Sam. "Did he bring trunks?"

 

"Nope," she said with a grin. Jack shook his head and kept walking. The river was fairly crowded with naked human bodies all swimming, chatting, or tossing hooting cubs from shoulders. Adult Sua watched from the shore, not sure of what to make of their cubs taking to the water. Jack looked around and noted that Daniel was the only one of his people who was in the water, the rest were Anunnaki warriors. Sergeant Gaafar sat on the shore, talking with a couple of warriors who seemed to feel no need to put clothes on after their swim. Gaafar carefully avoided gazing down.

 

"At least someone around here has sense," Jack said, looking at him. The airman started to rise but Jack waved him down.

 

"Hey, Jack, come on in," Daniel called out from the water. He was carefully guiding a cub through the water, tail spinning like a rudder.

 

"What are you doing?" Jack called out to him.

 

"What's it look like? You said to go play. I'm playing."

 

"How do you know the water is safe?" Jack tried to see below the surface for creatures.

 

"Because the Sua said it was safe."

 

A yell came from above and Jack ducked his head. Someone came swinging down on a rope tied to a tree limb. He jumped back from the splash. The cubs hooted and smacked at the water with paws and tails.

 

Jack found a dry rock nearby and sat down. Daniel put the cub on his back and swam over. He got out of the water and sat on the grass. The cub, T'Keet from the looks of the russet tail, shook off, spraying water everywhere, and ran up the hill toward the adults.

 

"How's the peace-talks going?" Daniel asked, laying back to catch some sun, his hands locked under his head.

 

Jack tried to look every place else except at Daniel's perfect, naked, gleaming body laying next to him.

 

"Well enough with the Sua that the old guy, Enki, is now talking with Maynard. Daniel, could you please get dressed?"

 

Daniel opened an eye. "Why? No one else is."

 

"That isn't the point. Think about skin cancer. Or modesty?"

 

"Jack, do you see a tan line on me? I'm not parading around the rest of the SGC, I'm with locals and this is how it's done. If you don't like it, don't look."

 

"I do like it, that's why I'd rather you were dressed," Jack hissed, looking around for ears.

 

Daniel smiled. "Just think cold showers."

 

"They don't work," Jack muttered. He took a double-take to the other side of the river. "Daniel, what....?"

 

 

Daniel turned his head, holding a hand to his brow.

 

"Jack, chill," he said gently. "It's normal for this culture."

 

"Daniel, those are not Sua having sex on the grass over there."

 

"No, they're Anunnaki, and it is normal for the warriors to take comfort with each other when their wives aren't present, and since almost all of them lost their families a long time ago, they need a lot of comforting. The Sua don't care, sex is part of life and they don't hide it. Now, take a deep breath and just talk to me; what are Maynard and Enki up to? Watch out for Enki, he's the Middle Eastern version of Coyote. He's a good guy, just a little tricky."

 

"Who?" Jack made an effort to be dispassionate about the scene across the river, and concentrated on Daniel.

 

 

"Loki?"

 

"Gotcha. So Maynard is asking him about weapons and ships, as I thought he would. Enki seems to be giving him a bit of a runaround, talking about children and scalpels. Maynard isn't amused. I tried telling the Joint Chiefs about condescending older cultures, but they don't listen. After the most recent fiasco in Palestine, I understand why no one wants to give us weapons."

 

Daniel nodded. "Enki isn't the one to be talking to about weapons, anyway," he said. "He's the equivalent of the village wise-man. Weapons fall under the purview of Inanna and Ninurta. Inanna is about the equivalent of the President but she actually goes into battle; her word is final even to kings. Ninurta is the equivalent of Maynard and Vidrine. Enki's the one you sit with for the internal stuff; heart and spirit stuff. He's probably getting into Maynard's innards to find out what makes him tick before making a recommendation to Inanna. You want to be on Enki's good side, or you won't get anywhere. He's Inanna's mentor and Ninurta's father, and Ninurta is Inanna's consort. One of her consorts. There's a bit of an information triangle there." Daniel expounded a bit on the Earth mythology of the Anunnaki.

 

Jack thought about it. "Isn't that Ninurta across the river?"

 

"Probably," Daniel said. "He and Shara and Gibil were getting a little cozy earlier."

 

"Who?"

 

"Shara and Gibil are his warrior partners. Ninurta is one of Inanna's consorts, Shara and Gibil also serve her but they are more Ninurta's partners than hers. Shara is about your equivalent."

 

Jack was thoroughly confused. "Ok, never mind the pairings. If these guys aren't Goa'uld, how can they be the ones from ancient Earth?"

 

Daniel glanced up at him. "I spent some time talking with Shara, and he said it's Enki's doing. Apparently Enki likes to tinker around with DNA, which certainly fits with the mythology. He found a way to turn off our internal count-down clock. You'd have to ask Sam for the specifics, my biology isn't that good. Seems Enki was judicious with his tinkering, though, and only made modifications to choice leadership and a few others. The rest of the Anunnaki are off-spring of so many generations that I don't care to try and count it."

 

"I wouldn't tell Maynard about the DNA, if I were you," Daniel warned.

 

Jack snorted. "Yeah, I can imagine the negotiations for THAT one," he said.

 

"The NID would do anything to get their hands on Anunnaki DNA if it comes out in even one report," Daniel said. Jack agreed; it wouldn't be the first time he 'accidentally' left something out of a report.

 

"Did you warn Shara?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded.

 

"And he gave Enki a whisper. Seems the DNA tinkering did have a side-effect, though," Daniel mentioned. "Made them sterile. No children for those tinkered with."

 

"Makes sense," Jack commented. "Talk about over-population."

 

"Not to mention the inbreeding," Daniel returned.

 

Jack noticed a few Sua across the way, mingling in the group orgy.

 

"Danny, I need to go back to the main group," he said. Daniel looked.

 

"It's ok, Jack, I'll get dressed and go with you."

 

Daniel rummaged for his clothes as Gaafar looked the other way. Anunnaki locked forearms with Daniel, making cheerful comments. Daniel laughed at something that was said and left with Jack.

 

"What did he say that made you look like that?" Jack asked.

 

Daniel chuckled, slightly pink. "He said they could appreciate why my partner wanted to be alone with me badly enough to get into trouble with his superiors earlier."

 

Jack smiled. "The word spread, I see."

 

"Oh, yeah," Daniel nodded fervently. "They're finding it amusing. Commenting on the whole star-crossed lovers theme which was old by the time Shakespeare got to it. There were a few jokes about whether or not my ass was made for riding or hanging on to. Kind of embarrassing, actually."

 

Jack laughed. "Teach you to go native," he chuckled.

 

They got back to the main group and found Sam, Jonas, Teal'c, and Davis staring at Jack.

 

"What?" Sam crooked a finger and led him through the camp. A quarter of the way around the over-flowing rim, they found a couple of drummers. And Nate singing to a pile of hooting and spinning cubs. Very pleasantly singing to the cubs. Daniel joined in the staring at Jack contest.

 

"Hey, I don't sing," he protested. "Talk with Loki or Thor, they must have tweaked something."

 

Nate heard him. "HA!" he called out. "Just because you dropped choir, doesn't mean I had to."

 

"Esplain dees," Daniel said with a look of contemplation. Nate grinned evilly at Jack who groaned, tossed his hands up and turned his back to them.

 

"His voice did some major cracking when he was 14, so he dropped choir," Nate 'splained. "Told himself that it was for sissies anyway, so he never learned how to use the new voice. I took the time to learn."

 

"Uh huh," Daniel and Sam looked from one to the other. "Anything else we should know?"

 

"NO!" Jack yelped.

 

"I think his old guitar is in his mom's attic," Nate volunteered. Jack groaned and hung his head.

 

"Reeeaaalllly....." came a two-part chorus. Jonas and Davis bit back smiles. Teal'c's eyebrows went higher.

 

Jack spun around and pointed at Daniel and Sam. "Don't you two even think about it," he warned. "I haven't touched that thing in about 30 years, and I have no desire to. As soon as we get home, I'm calling Mom and telling her to burn it," he threatened Nate.

 

"He can also tear up the floor at a hop," Nate offered. Jack winced and walked away from them. He could hear giggles behind him.

 

"Jack, you're taking me dancing," Sam called after him. Jack began to make a mental list of 'How to Kill One's Clone.'

 

"Uh, Daniel?" Paul motioned him over. Davis looked from Jonas to Daniel. He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and steered him away with Jonas following. "Jonas and I have kinda pieced together what's so special about Nate, that he's the general's clone, but no one has actually given us the low-down. Care to elaborate?"

 

Daniel stopped and looked at them. "Are you serious?" Daniel groaned, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Ok."

 

After he gave them the summary version of Nate's incarnation, Daniel went to find Jack and whispered a confession in his ear. Jack looked at him.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"That's what I said," Daniel murmured, looking around. "I thought that particular report went directly to Paul's office?"

 

"So did I." Jack glowered. "I'd be interested in knowing where it DID go. Where's Davis? Major Davis, report to me," Jack called out over the radio. Davis came jogging into the camp a moment later and presented himself to Jack.

 

"Major, General Hammond sent an extremely Top Secret report regarding Nate directly to your office a couple years ago," Jack said in a low voice. "Are you absolutely sure you didn't get it? Could General Vidrine have not told you about it?"

 

Davis thought about it. "It's a possibility, sir," he acknowledged. "But when it concerns the SGC, there isn't much the general doesn't tell me. I'm sort of his confidant, sir, he works my security clearance to its max and he trusts my advice."

 

Jack rubbed his face, thinking. "Ok. I'll contact him when we get home. Be prepared for a problem," he advised. "Dismissed, major, thank you." Davis nodded, glancing at Daniel and heading off.

 

"Nate needs to know," Daniel reminded him. Jack nodded

 

One of the Anunnaki was walking toward them, his face set in a frown.

 

"Ninurta," Daniel whispered to Jack.

 

"General, may we speak for a moment?" the warrior asked politely.

 

"Of course," Jack said. "Daniel can stay. How can I help you?"

 

Ninurta was pensive as he shifted slightly. "I'm unsure of how your military deals with internal issues, so please forgive me if I over-step my bounds. And I hope my language interpretation is correct, Thor was rather in a hurry when he downloaded your language into us." Jack nodded for him to continue. "That one you are preparing to return to your home, Philips? Our Dark Queen is unhappy about him and wishes you to be aware of his darkness. Would you meet with her?"

 

Jack looked at Daniel and nodded.

 

"Sure, lead the way," Jack said. Ninurta gave a short bow and turned. "Could you explain a little about this Dark Queen?" Jack asked.

 

"She is Ereshkigal," Ninurta said as though that said it all. Daniel gave Jack a look and Jack paid more attention. "She sees into the heart and soul of a person, and speaks Truth to us."

 

"Jack, her name literally translates as Queen of the Great Earth. It's a reference to the Underworld. According to our myths, she is able to reach into a person and take their soul from them." Daniel said. "I translate that as being able to cut the life cord. The cord within us that connects our soul to being alive. It's a spiritual thing." Ninurta nodded.

 

"Yes, she has that ability, though she does not often use it. It takes a great deal of her strength and requires days of rest after."

 

They entered the Anunnaki camp and made their way to the center. Tents had been set up, the cloth having been exported from their ship which was in orbit. The tents were colorful, reminding Daniel of Bedouin tribes. Most of the Anunnaki were men, the women having died out long ago when their ship and the land below it were caught between phases. Most of the women and children had been on that piece of land. From the images on the camera, there were a lot of bones to recover. So far, Daniel had seen only five living women among the warriors, and that included Inanna and now Ereshkigal. The genetic line of the Anunnaki was going to die out.

 

Ninurta stopped them at the front of a tent and went in. He returned a moment later and led them inside.

 

"My Queen Inanna and my Lady Ereshkigal, may I present General Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson of Tau'ri." Ninurta bowed to his queens and ushered the men in. Daniel made a polite bow over Inanna's hand which Jack followed. As Daniel turned to Ereshkigal, he noticed with shock that her eyes were milk white. She was blind.

 

"May I take your hand, my Lady?" he asked politely. She smiled with a nod and raised her hand. He bowed over it and introduced himself. Jack did the same, giving Daniel a look when he saw her eyes.

 

"Please be comfortable," Inanna invited them, gesturing to the throw pillows that were scattered on the floor. The men sat and took the drinks that were offered to them by a shaved servant wearing nothing more than a cloth around his waist. Ninurta stood a step behind Inanna, waiting in attendance. Daniel noticed with a start that a large, red-gold macaw sat on a perch, eyeing them as though they were his next meal.

 

"You are bound to each other," the other lady unexpectedly spoke. "And to a queen," she added. She nodded to herself. "That is proper. And no, Jack, you are not damned; your darkness is not of your doing. Your beloved next to you will show you how to free yourself, for none can damn you except yourself. The choice is always yours even to the last breath."

 

Jack stiffened, his face whitening.

 

"Yes, your hearts are good," she said. "Even in your errors, your intent is not one of malice. There is one in your camp, however, that you should be warned of."

 

"Colonel Philips," Jack said. Ereshkigal nodded in disapproval.

 

"He is not your friend, Jack," she said. "I tell you this in payment for your services to us this day. That man holds secrets that could do great harm to you and your people. I cannot see the details, I can only see into his heart."

 

The bird muttered.

 

"Zu sees also but differently than I," she said. "He sees only the foremost image in a person's mind but he is unable to interpret the image. Zu, show Jack and Daniel the image you presented to us."

 

Before the men could react, they had a clear picture in their heads, almost like a photograph, of Philips opening what looked to be a false back in a filing cabinet.

 

"This image comes from your man," Ereshkigal said. "This box seems to be of great importance to him. He yearns to return home and find something in it. Perhaps this will assist you in your dealings with him."

 

"I'm very grateful to you," Jack said. "Can we repay you in some way?"

 

"No," she smiled. "You have done more for us than you can ever know just by your rescue of us. Daniel, you are the one who speaks our language?"

 

"Anna, Ningal," Daniel responded politely. She smiled and said something which Daniel responded to by moving close and kneeling before her, putting his hand in the one she held out. She spoke to him in their ancient language. Daniel listened carefully, stopping her now and again to clarify a word. She was patient, making sure Daniel understood the intent if not the word itself. He gave her a final nod along with the verbal acknowledgement before standing. The men felt the dismissal and excused themselves.

 

"What was that all about?" Jack asked when they were clear of the tent.

 

"She sensed my Ascension and needed to speak about it," Daniel said. "I confirmed that I was completely aware that I had ascended. Twice. She was astounded."

 

"I'm astounded she knows about Ascension," Jack said.

 

Daniel smiled. "If she can see into the hearts of men, it stands to reason she knows about Ascension. She knows about the Ancients, and knew that you carry their knowledge. Somehow, she can sense it. She's a little concerned that it may harm you in the long run. Our immature brains and all. I assured her that we are taking good care of you."

 

Jack smiled and gave Daniel's back a brief caress.

 

"She knew about us. Is Earth the only planet in the universe that has a problem with this guy-guy stuff?" Jack whined.

 

Daniel chuckled. "Pretty much," he said with a nod. "We're a little backward in that regard. Hey, are we leaving today?"

 

Jack nodded. "I think so," he said. "Maynard is a little miffed at the lack of humility aliens have toward us humans. I did warn him."

 

"And he has yet to meet a Goa'uld. I'd like to get together with you and Sam in a couple days. Dinner. We really need to talk. Some serious talk. We need to see where each other is at, heart-wise, emotionally, mentally. Can we?"

 

"Sure, I'll let her know. But, Daniel? Could you leave T'Keet here?"


	4. Chapter 4  Negotiations, Daniel-Style

  
Author's notes: With a nervous Jack watching, Sam agrees to play one of Daniel's games. This is a re-write of the Anunna series. Except for a little flirting and a few kisses, this is the first time Jack and Daniel get a little closer.  


* * *

Getting home from the Sua home world with at least a promise of more talks with the Anunna settled Maynard and the others into minor grumbles rather than full-blown ranting. At least they got a clear picture of what the SGC was up against on a daily basis; they had the sore muscles and calluses to prove it. They were more concerned with the secret panel behind Philips' filing cabinet. Not only was the file on Nate found there, but also eight other Top Secret files that really shouldn't have been out of Vidrine's office. Nate's file was the only original, the others were copies. The Crypto department went to work on Philips' computer, looking for more information that he shouldn't have. Philips was promised early retirement in place of a court-marshal if he quietly dropped his witch-hunt against Major Davis. According to Sam, Philips was an ass when she was at the Pentagon; a Major at the time, Philips was under the impression that he'd be first in line for any military hardware development that came out of the newly formed SGC. He was shocked when Davis was jumped ahead of him and made General Vidrine's right hand man. When he still wasn't given the SGC upon becoming a Colonel, he knew Davis had been putting bad bugs in the General's ear. Faced with treason charges and a psych-eval, Philips agreed to the retirement.

 

Nate was warned that his file was compromised. He took it with only a few curses and agreed to carry a gun, which he had been refusing. He still wasn't in Jack and Sam's good graces on the Cassandra front.

 

Daniel printed out the image of him and T'Keet and framed it for his base quarters. Jack had been referring to the cub as Daniel's adopted daughter who might be getting a sex change into a son. At least the name was unisex. Daniel flicked a Cheerio at him.

 

He found Sam in her quarters finishing up her report.

 

"Hi," he said, coming in and sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled and turned to face him.

 

"Hi, did you finish your report?" she asked.

 

"Yes, Colonel, I did, and it's in your inbox," he reported with a sloppy salute. "I'm a little disappointed that Dad won't let me keep the kitten, but I'll survive."

 

"And you're tickled at finding your favorite pantheon," Sam guessed. Daniel had been practically bouncing on air since they got back. He grinned and nodded.

 

"I got so much information from that short time, it makes me nauseous that I can't publish it," he said.

 

"Why don't you publish under a pseudonym?" she suggested. "Make it look like one of those crazy Grail books. You'll get a cult following."

 

Daniel grimaced. "You're hysterical," he dryly informed her. "I am thinking of holding an in-service for our people, though. For various topics, not just this one. Maybe once every couple of weeks. Instead of sending around Memos, get everyone together and we can get the information out and questions asked and answered."

 

"Have you talked with Jack?" she asked.

 

"No, I'm still formulating a formal proposal. I know he'd let me, but he needs to answer to higher-ups and I'd like him to have as much information as I can get him."

 

He reached out and pulled her chair closer.

 

"Did he remember to tell you that I'm coming over tomorrow for dinner and talking?" he asked

 

"No, but that's ok, come over," she said. Daniel took one of her hands, linking their fingers and lightly swinging their hands.

 

"How would you like the evening to end?" he asked.

 

Sam flushed and lowered her head for a moment. "I don't know," she confessed. "Jack's response is my main concern; I know how he feels about you and I'm good with it, I think it's beautiful."

 

"No, Sam," Daniel stopped her. "How do YOU feel? Do you want me, too? If you don't I want you to tell me. I do want you, I have for a long time and I was very disappointed when we couldn't get together before, but I'm a big boy and I can take a No from you."

 

Sam leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she picked at his fingers. "I do want you, Danny," she said softly. "I'm married, I'm not supposed to be with another man. I know it's just social conditioning and I'm working through it."

 

They were aware of Jack coming into the room, leaving the door open due to the whole husband-wife thing. He saw the heavy talking and leaned quietly against the wall, watching and listening. There was nothing they would say behind his back that they wouldn't say to his face; it was his right to stay.

 

"It feels different, what I feel for you compared to what I feel for Jack," Sam continued. "What I feel for Jack is so deep and so strong that sometimes it hurts. I drown in him. He encompasses me and I feel reborn in his arms. I have never loved someone as much I love him. You've changed since being Ascended. To keep with the elements, you used to be scattered air; you are now fire. I can feel you blazing into me sometimes. You have this way of cutting through the crap and getting to the heart of the matter. Sometimes it scares me, but I feel the better for it afterwards. I'm a little afraid of the changes that will happen and that's the part that scares me about all this. So, yes, I do want you, but I don't know if I'm brave enough to allow the changes in me that I know are going to occur."

 

Daniel leaned forward and put his forehead to hers. "You're the bravest person I know, Sam," he whispered. "I wish I could kiss you and hold you properly at this moment, so consider a rain-check given. We will talk tomorrow night. Don't have any expectations for anything else, ok? Whatever happens, happens. No planning. One of the Anunna, Ereshkigal, referred to you as our queen, which I found appropriate; as our Queen, you have the final word. I wouldn't mind the three of us ending up in bed, making love to each other. If you aren't ready to go there, that's fine, too, I will never pressure you. You just need to tell me."

 

He stood and pulled her up into his arms, holding her close. He breathed in her hair as she breathed in his own scent off his chest, taking comfort with each other. To anyone walking by the open door, this was just SG-1 being their usual touchy-feely selves, and with Jack in the doorway watching, no one would think any differently.

 

Sam stepped away and smoothed out Daniel's shirt.

 

"Ok, babe?" Jack asked. Sam gave a nod. "Good. Actually I'm glad you're both here, saves me repeating myself. Col. Philips has disappeared. I already called Nate and put him on alert. Cassandra has instructions that if anything happens, she is to call in and if she can, get here right away. I want them both off-world if it looks like something is going down. Daniel, I want your take on Nate."

 

Daniel lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms into his thinking position. "In what way?"

 

"Overall; emotionally, mentally, what do you see?"

 

"I see a mostly well-adjusted young man who happens to have your memories," Daniel said. "I think that after the initial joy-ride, reality set in and he made the conscious decision to dig out your baggage and dump it, which probably kept him sane. I think he shocked himself when he discovered Cass really is an attractive and available young lady and I think that them finding each other is a good thing. They're both strangers in a strange land and holding onto each other gives them a sense of community and family. I think Nate needs his parents, your parents, having your love for them, and I think that there is a secret part in him that is hoping for acceptance from you so that he can have them in at least some semblance of family. He isn't mentally a child, he's you (which makes the mental child debatable), so he doesn't look to you as a father-figure, but I think he could use a friend outside the teenagers he's hanging around. I think he's looking forward to college in the fall. He's majoring in Primary Education, did you know that? He wants to teach, 9-14 year olds, preferably. Knowing you, Jack, I think it's a wonderful choice and he'll be perfect for it. I already promised to tutor him in Spanish and child psych. I was going to ask Sam if she would volunteer for the science. He should breeze through the rest of it by himself."

 

Jack blinked. "Think much, do you?" he asked. He grimaced. "No, I didn't know about his major. Teaching was actually my secondary choice when I was figuring out what I wanted to be when I grew up. I went into the Air Force, telling myself that I'd be out after my first tour. I decided that I liked it. As for family, I understand his need for it and I will think about it. Promise. Am I really that irritating?"

 

The other two tried not to smile too much. "Sometimes," Daniel said. "But we love you anyway and you seem to be mellowing in your old age."

 

Jack glared at him. "I'll show you old," he warned.

 

"I'm going to hold you to that, Jack," Daniel immediately responded. Jack flushed, caught. Sam snickered.

 

"Yes, I'll help him pass the science requirement," she said. "I'll let him know. He shouldn't have any problem with the math, you're good at that, Jack. Good with the English, too."

 

"Oooh, I'll offer him history tutoring, too," Daniel remembered. Sam looked at him and nodded. "Jack's terrible at history."

 

"Cassie passed with flying colors after our help," she mentioned. "She said something about another language for next year."

 

"Really?" Daniel brightened. "I'll call her."

 

"Do you two mind?" Jack butted in. "You sound like proud parents."

 

"We are," Sam said. "We all raised her, Jack, you can't tell me you aren't proud of her, too. Who got her through math and English?"

 

He gave a reluctant smile. "I did," he admitted. "Ok, you're right, we did good. If those two make us grandparents, I will not be a happy camper," he grumped.

 

***

 

When Daniel got to their house the next evening, Jack was so obviously nervous Daniel was surprised the man didn't fall over in a dead faint. It was sweet and amusing, on a certain level. Daniel kissed Sam and pointed a thumb at Jack who was jumping from room to room.

 

"Yeah, well, I'm a little nervous, too," she admitted. Daniel put his arms around her.

 

"It's just me, Sam," he reminded her. "We don't need to do anything, we're having dinner and talking and being together. Nothing we haven't done before."

 

"Yes, but the intent is completely new," she pointed out.

 

"Is it?" he asked, leaning back against the counter and settling her against him. "You and I have made out before, and I've showered with Jack so many times that's being naked near him is second-nature. This is just one more step and if it doesn't feel right, all you need to do is say so."

 

Sam laid her forehead against his chest. "Actually, this feels better than I thought it would," she said into his chest.

 

"Good." Daniel lifted her face and kissed her, pouring himself into her, tasting her mouth slowly, thoroughly, as he wanted to do the previous day in her quarters. Sam took her mouth away and looked at his, millimeters from hers. She licked her lips, tasting him.

 

"How come we couldn't do that before?" she asked.

 

"Because Jack wasn't with us," Daniel suggested. He held out a hand to Jack who had stopped to watch them. "Are you going to stop flitting long enough for me to get in a kiss?" he asked. Jack flushed, looked at Sam, and stepped forward. Daniel kept one arm around Sam and put the other arm around Jack's waist, pulling him into their circle. Jack felt self-conscious about kissing Daniel in front of Sam but after Daniel put his mouth to Jack's, all reason escaped out the window. After a moment, Jack surrendered and gave into it. His arms went around both and he took his enjoyment of kissing Daniel.

 

Jack looked at Sam. Her eyes were glazed and she was smiling at him. Jack kissed her and went back to his puttering with the grill.

 

"I've never seen him shy before," Sam whispered to Daniel.

 

"He'll relax," Daniel promised. "I think he isn't sure how you are taking this. A lot of times, this is the stage where things either jump forward or stop dead in the water. We shouldn't just jump into bed, we need to talk this through. I have a good idea of Jack's needs, taking his past into consideration, but I don't know about you. I don't know what you want out of this. You don't know my needs and desires. You may not like to do the things I like to do."

 

Jack brought in a plate of grilled chicken and they moved to the table.

 

"Why wouldn't I like the things you like to do?" Sam asked. They sat down and helped themselves. Jack was quiet, watching and listening to them.

 

"Well, I enjoy making love just as much as the next person, but sometimes I like to experiment. An unusual position, a different place. I like being together outdoors. I like to play games, nothing hard, just playful. I like the energy exchange that happens, and sometimes the energy is more important than an orgasm."

 

"I know what you mean," Sam nodded. "Just being together is sometimes better than the fireworks. What kind of games?"

 

Daniel smiled and swallowed his chicken. "The kind that will have you calling me names," he said. "Like making you hold a scarf or tie and telling you not to let go no matter what because if you do, the game ends and I turn over and go to sleep. Head games. Sex really is all in your head because without the will and imagination, nothing happens below the waist. Sometimes I like to just get fucked, plain and simple."

 

Sam choked and took a drink. She nodded, slightly red.

 

"Ok, I can appreciate that," she said. "I have my moments, too. Which Jack is quite willing to assist me with." He chuckled and took a sip of his water. "What do you mean by nothing hard?"

 

"Hard games refers to things like BDSM. I can get into a little fetish, like specific clothes and such, sometimes toys, but nothing like whips or anything that causes pain. After all the times I've had the crap beaten out of me, I don't need it in the bedroom. I understand the point of it, but I don't need it."

 

"What's the point of pain?" Jack asked.

 

"It breaks down unwanted and unneeded boundaries and boxes that the mind sets up," Daniel said. "For some people, that's the only way they can reach the internal pain. There are very few born, natural masochists, but it can be a learned response if it is done properly. I know people who are into it. I prefer to reach those centers in me by other means. Learning to meditate with Teal'c was a great way for me, it got me in better, farther, faster, than anything else I've tried. Other people get there through pain."

 

Sam nodded. "What do you mean by clothes?"

 

"Skimpy, frilly things, silk, uniforms. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten off on the thought of blowing Jack in his full-dress blues."

 

Jack choked on a piece of broccoli. Sam laughed.

 

"You can laugh, Sam, but you bent over the back of the couch in your blues does it for me, too," Daniel warned her with a playful grin. She turned red.

 

"Does it for me, too," Jack echoed. Sam tossed her fork down and covered her face with her hands.

 

"You two stop it!" she insisted after a moment. She cleared her throat and tried a couple times to speak. She wadded up her napkin and threw it at Daniel.

 

"Come on, Sam, are you going to tell me you've never thought about putting your uniform on for a little fun and games?" Daniel asked her. "Tell me what kind of things you'd like to try that you haven't done before. Tell me a fantasy."

 

Sam turned even redder. "I'm going to clean up," she stated, standing and collecting plates.

 

"Samantha Carter, what are you hiding?" Daniel cooed as he stood to help. "Come on, tell Uncle Danny all about it."

 

"Pick on Jack," she told him.

 

"Later; you've piqued my curiosity. You're a very bad liar, Sam, spill. Jack, do you know what she's hiding?"

 

"Not a clue," Jack said. "I'm kinda curious myself. Honey, what are you not telling us?"

 

Daniel cornered her against the counter, his arms locking her in. He trailed his mouth against the back of her neck, barely touching her skin. He flicked his tongue at her and she quivered. A flash came to him, showing him something that he hadn't noticed before.

 

"I have an idea," Daniel said in her ear. "I need you to trust me, though, and play my game."

 

"What game?" she asked.

 

"Just more talking," he said. "I talk, you respond. Only completely open, honest answers are allowed. Will you do this with me, Sam, will you trust me with you?"

 

She hesitated and then nodded.

 

"Good. Let's go sit in the living room. Jack, can that coffee table be moved aside a bit?"

 

"Sure."

 

Daniel sat on the floor, his back against the couch. He patted the space between his legs and Sam sat with her back to him. Daniel settled her against him.

 

"Jack, would you sit in the chair, please?" Jack sat. "Don't say anything, ok? Just watch. Don't say anything and don't do anything. If you say anything, this particular game ends. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, I do," Jack confirmed with a nod.

 

"And do you trust me with Sam?"

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"Thank you. Sam, do you trust me with you?"

 

"Yes," she said, leaning her head back against him and he wrapped his arms around her middle.

 

"Good." He held her for a moment, quiet, listening to the silence. When their energy synchronized, he slowly raised his knees along the sides of her. He placed her arms around his legs and put her hands on his knees. She resettled herself, lounging against him, into the comfort and warmth of his torso.

 

"Don't remove your hands," he said. "No matter what, unless I tell you otherwise, keep your hands where they are. If you remove your hands, the game ends. You have free will at all times, Sam, all you have to do to end this is to take your hands away. Do you understand?"

 

She nodded, slightly shaky.

 

"Good girl. We're going to talk. This is you and me, honey, this is about honesty and trust and love because I do love you and I trust you absolutely. Do you believe me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And do you believe that I would never ask you to do anything I thought might hurt you or be against who you are?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good. Our chat is going to be extremely personal. If we are going to be lovers, we are allowed this intimacy. You can ask me anything you want at another time and I will hold nothing back. This time is about you. Ready?"

 

[Sam] "Yes."

 

[Daniel] "Good. First, I'm taking your shirt off. Lift your hands. I'll take mine off, too. Feel my skin on yours. Bra off, too. Relax, this is just me and Jack with you and we love you. Now. How old were you the first time you had sex?"

 

[Sam] "17."

 

[Daniel] "Was it good, ok, or completely forgettable?"

 

[Sam] "It was ok."

 

[Daniel] "Elaborate."

 

[Sam] "Teenage fumbling," she said with a shrug. "It was his first time, too."

 

[Daniel] "Ok. Have you ever been with a woman?"

 

[Sam] "No."

 

[Daniel] "Do you want to?"

 

[Sam] "No, I have no interest."

 

[Daniel] "Fair enough. Any STD's?"

 

[Sam] "Never."

 

[Daniel] ...

 

[Sam] "No, I caught crabs from a public toilet when I was about 20. Completely humiliating."

 

[Daniel] Chuckles.... "Ok, we don't need to go there, I understand. Tell me the top three most risqué places you've done something sexual."

 

[Sam] "I ...went down... on a guy in the back row of a movie, had sex on a beach which I don't recommend, and had sex in a tree house."

 

[Daniel] "A tree house? Did this guy have a kid or something?"

 

[Sam] "No, his neighbors were on vacation."

 

[Daniel] Laughs.... "I see. I hadn't thought about that one, that's good. Maybe we can get Jack to build us a tree house. I don't recommend combining sand and sex, either. Tell me what you thought the first time you saw Jack."

 

[Sam] "Arrogant, chauvinist, beautiful eyes."

 

[Daniel] "I agree with you about his eyes, and he can get arrogant at times. But I'm getting the impression you're holding back. What else?"

 

[Sam] "I was thinking that he smelled good but he wasn't wearing cologne."

 

[Daniel] Chuckles.... "Yes, he does have an addictive natural scent. What did you think about me? And don't hold back, I can take it."

 

[Sam] "Huggable, brilliant, absent-minded, great mouth, depressed to find out you were married."

 

[Daniel] Smiles and nods.... "Was your first time with Jack soft and slow and romantic or explosive?"

 

[Sam] "We burned a hole in the sheets."

 

[Daniel] Laughs.... "That's what I thought. What irritates you about Jack in bed?"

 

[Sam] "He's a blanket hog."

 

[Daniel] "What irritates you about him out of bed?"

 

[Sam] "The seat goes DOWN."

 

[Daniel] "Warning noted. What has Jack done, sexually, that surprised you?"

 

[Sam] Silence....

 

[Daniel] "Answer, please, be honest."

 

[Sam] "He uh....um...likes to....play...oh, boy....ok, he um.. licked me. My butt."

 

[Daniel] "Specify. Cheeks or anus?"

 

[Sam] "You're going to make me say it? Alright, anus."

 

[Daniel] "Good girl, thank you. Did you like it?"

 

[Sam] "Yes."

 

[Daniel] "Was that the first time anyone did that to you?"

 

[Sam] "Yes."

 

[Daniel] "Do you like playing with him there?"

 

[Sam] "Yes. I like the reaction when I'm...um....sucking him."

 

[Daniel] "I'll bet. A man's prostate is a major pleasure button. Do you masturbate?"

 

[Sam] Squeak.... "Uh....yes."

 

[Daniel] "In front of Jack or alone?"

 

[Sam] "Alone."

 

[Daniel] "When was the last time you did?"

 

[Sam] "In the shower this morning."

 

[Daniel] "Fingers or shower head?"

 

[Sam] "Shower head."

 

[Daniel] "Why not in front of Jack?"

 

[Sam] "It's a private thing.'

 

[Daniel] "Ok. Do you ever walk around the house naked?"

 

[Sam] "No."

 

[Daniel] "Why not?"

 

[Sam] "What if someone comes to the door? Or looks in the window?"

 

[Daniel] "I understand. Jack, I'd like you to do something, please. Come over here and remove her shorts. Don't touch her anyplace else, just get her undressed."

 

Sam flushed as Jack undressed her. He was tightly controlled, something turning him on about the questioning. He pushed her clothes aside and sat back in his chair again.

 

[Daniel] "Thanks, Jack. Now, Sam, lift your hands for a minute. Put your legs over mine. It's ok, just do it, please. Replace you hands. Good girl."

 

Daniel lifted his knees again, gently resettling her. Sam rocked back against him, unable to look at Jack with her legs spread open before him.

 

[Daniel] "Tell me what you're feeling."

 

[Sam] "Embarrassment. Humiliation."

 

[Daniel] "This is neither meant to humiliate or embarrass you, honey. I would never do that to you. I don't want you to feel humiliated, I want you to feel your power. A woman's power is in the fact that she has us men caught by our balls. We're going to continue with the Q&A, and I want you to just relax. Take deep breaths and get used to your skin. Jack already knows every inch of you, honey, you've got nothing he hasn't seen up close and personal before and I really can't see much from back here. Remember the rules –if you want to stop, take your hands off my legs."

 

Sam trembled and Daniel could feel her debating to take the action. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and slowly let the breath out. Daniel waited for her. She soon remembered the feel of his skin on hers and leaned back against him, taking comfort in his warmth. Daniel pressed his mouth to her temple.

 

[Daniel] "Good girl. Tell me a fantasy. What would you like to do with Jack that you haven't done yet? Sexually."

 

[Sam] A little hoarse and shaky.... "Uh.... I um... I'd like to have sex in his office, at the base. In BDU's and black t-shirts."

 

[Daniel] Chuckles... "So would I, babe. He does look edible in those t-shirts, doesn't he? What would you like to do with me? If anything."

 

[Sam] "Paint you with chocolate syrup."

 

[Daniel] Laughing.... "We can do that. Whipped cream, too. Chocolate whipped cream? What would you like to do with both of us?"

 

[Sam] "Uh... Something I remember reading. Both at the same time."

 

[Daniel] "How so? Both of us in your vagina can get tricky; one of us would always be slipping out. Gets a little slippery in there. We can try, though. One vaginally and the other anally is doable if we're careful and take it slow. Takes coordination. Has Jack used more than his mouth and fingers on you there?"

 

[Sam] "No."

 

[Daniel] "He hasn't has sex with you anally?"

 

[Sam] "No."

 

[Daniel] "Is that something you'd like to try or have you already refused it?"

 

[Sam] "I've been thinking about it. I haven't asked him. I like his fingers in me. It feels good."

 

[Daniel] "Yes, it does feel good. We've been concentrating below the waist, how about we go above it? Are your breasts sensitive?"

 

[Sam] "Yes."

 

[Daniel] "I want you to take a nipple and squeeze it. Show me how much is too much."

 

Sam flushed but took one of her nipples between two fingers and pinched. Daniel watched from over her shoulder.

 

[Daniel] "Good. Do the erotic sensations in your breasts remain there or does it travel down?"

 

[Sam] "Travels."

 

[Daniel] "How erotic is the sensation? Pleasant or can you orgasm from it?"

 

[Sam] "Just pleasant. A comforting sensation."

 

[Daniel] "How important is kissing?"

 

[Sam] "Very. I like kissing."

 

[Daniel] "How about getting oral? Do you enjoy using your mouth or do you do it because you think it's expected of you?"

 

[Sam] "I usually enjoy it. Sometimes I think it's expected. Jack never pressures me; the expectations are all mine. I don't like my head held."

 

[Daniel] "I don't like it either. And I don't want you to ever feel you need to go down on me if you don't feel like it. Just tell me, "Daniel, can we pass on that this time?" and it's fine. Communicate. I want you to run your fingers over your torso and show me where the most sensitive spots are."

 

Sam nervously ran her fingers up her sides, her soft gasps indicating to Daniel an erogenous zone. The sides of her breasts, the insides of her arms, below her belly button.

 

[Daniel] "What about your back? Are you sensitive there?"

 

[Sam] "Around my kidneys and lower spine. And my neck."

 

[Daniel] "Same exercise but on your legs. Where are the sensitive spots?"

 

She touched the underside of her knees and the inside of her thighs. Daniel saw something on Jack's face.

 

[Daniel] "Where else?"

 

[Sam] "Ankles."

 

[Daniel] "That's actually a common spot. Do you like someone going down on you?"

 

[Sam] Flushing.... "Yes."

 

[Daniel] "Circles or strokes?"

 

[Sam] "Circles."

 

[Daniel] "Hard or soft?"

 

[Sam] "Depends on my mood."

 

[Daniel] "What are you in the mood for at this moment?"

 

[Sam] Reddening.... "Soft."

 

[Daniel] "Would you rather be licked or sucked?"

 

[Sam] "At the moment or in general? At the moment, licked."

 

[Daniel] "Tell me about the last time Jack did that for you."

 

[Sam] "Um.... Last night. He uh... woke me up about midnight with his fingers between my legs and when I was awake, he, uh.... licked me."

 

[Daniel] "You aren't comfortable with saying things like that, are you?"

 

[Sam] "No."

 

[Daniel] "Then how do you ask for something?"

 

[Sam] "Whatever happens, happens."

 

[Daniel] "We can't work like that, Sam, I need to hear from you. You may have noticed that I don't hesitate to say these things. I want you to do something. I want you to say, "Jack, please suck on my clit.""

 

Sam panicked slightly, her hands gripped the denim at Daniel's knees.

 

[Daniel] "You can say it, honey; trust him."

 

[Sam] ..... "J....Jack, ppppplease sssuck on my clit."

 

Daniel nodded for Jack to move and he got out of the chair and laid out on the floor before them. Daniel watched from over Sam's shoulder as Jack put his mouth to her. Sam gasped and dug her fingers into Daniel's legs. Her toes curled and her legs clenched around Daniel's. Daniel whispered into her ear.

 

"Pppput your fingers in me," she said, sniffing. Daniel whispered to her again and she nodded.

 

"If you want it, say it, Sam," he encouraged her. "He doesn't read minds."

 

"Harder."

 

Sam rocked back against Daniel, her face wet. He held her tight as Jack brought her to orgasm. Having been on edge already, she came quick, crying out. She released one of Daniel's knees and grabbed Jack's hand. When she stopped convulsing, he sat up and took her in his arms, rocking her as she cried. Jack's face was also wet, his eyes red, when he reached out one arm and pulled Daniel to them.

 

"You did good, baby," he whispered huskily to her. "I love you so much, don't ever be afraid to ask me for something." He buried his face in her neck and rocked all three of them. They quieted after a while and shared kisses and nuzzles.

 

"I didn't know that was in me," Sam whispered.

 

"And I thought our communication was so good," Jack said. "I missed all that. I'm sorry, honey."

 

She half turned, curled into Daniel's chest and shook her head. She brought Jack down to her and kissed him, using Daniel for a pillow. Daniel held them, silent, waiting as they whispered to each other, loved and caressed each other.

 

"I need to put water on my face," Sam said, sniffing. Jack nodded and let her up. Sam didn't seem to notice that she was still naked as she walked through the house. Jack let out a breath and leaned back against the couch next to Daniel.

 

"What was that, Danny?" Jack quietly asked, an arm over his eyes.

 

"I was following a feeling I had," Daniel said. "Jack, haven't you noticed that she doesn't talk very much about what's inside? She'll give a surface answer if she's asked, but she doesn't volunteer much deeper than that. What she said to me in her quarters yesterday was a surprise; she's never spoken like that before, not in my hearing, anyway. Seemed to me she had a lot in her that no one has asked her so she hasn't said it. I also got the impression that she wanted it pulled out of her, which meant someone needed to Top her into it. So I Topped her."

 

Jack lifted his arm and looked at Daniel.

 

"That isn't a bad thing," Daniel assured him. "Neither does it mean she's weak. She's very strong, which is why she needed someone to do that. Believe me, after she calms down she'll be flying high from the weight lifted. I'll bet you anything when she comes back in here, she's still naked. We've seen a piece of her soul, Jack, what's a little skin compared to that?"

 

Sam came back in a moment later, her eyes red but glazed. She was still naked. She returned to her position in Daniel's legs and curled into his chest again. She reached out and pulled Jack over. He put an arm on the couch behind Daniel and spooned himself to them, both men holding Sam as she snuggled between them. Daniel pressed his mouth to the top of her hair. Jack stroked her back and turned his head to kiss Daniel. Daniel licked the taste of Sam from Jack's lips and took it from inside with a slow, exploring tongue. Jack tightened his arms and welcomed Daniel.

 

Sam lifted Jack's shirt and licked a nipple, giving it a soft suckle. Jack made a noise in the back of his throat and stroked her hair with one hand. His belt was undone and she kissed her way down his stomach. Jack groaned as she took him into her mouth. He automatically put his hand to the back of her head. Daniel gently removed it and placed it on Sam's back.

 

Daniel extracted himself from the pile and kicked off his sneakers and jeans. He took hold of the legs of Jack's pants and gave a tug. Jack lifted up and Daniel removed them. He snuggled back next to them and Sam turned her attentions to him. She hesitantly touched him and Daniel ran the back of a finger over her breasts, caressing her nipples. His hand trailed down her belly and dipped between her legs. Sam grasped his shoulders as he stroked her. Jack's hand joined Daniel's and Sam cried out as multiple fingers stroked her clit and entered her. Sam bit Daniel's shoulder and shuddered against him. Needing more, she slid over his thighs and down onto him. Daniel steadied her, whispering softly to her as his hands guided her hips. Jack caressed her back, easing her as he held them both. He kissed the back of her shoulders, murmuring to her, loving her. Daniel kissed her, stroking her mouth with his tongue as she rocked against him. She watched his eyes, her own still red and wet. Daniel whispered to Jack as he held her eyes and Jack slid a hand between them to stroke her and touch them together. Sam shivered and gave a whimper. Jack kissed her as his fingers caressed their joining, sliding inside of her along with Daniel's cock, slick with Sam's moisture. Daniel hissed at the sensation and Jack kissed him. Sam discovered a knuckle positioned just right on a down stroke and she deliberately shifted her hips to catch it again, rubbing herself against it, pleasuring herself on it. Jack kept it there, loving the movement across her face. She clutched at Daniel's neck and bit back a screech as she shuddered against him. Daniel threw his head back and Sam licked his throat as he came in her.

 

Jack held them as they breathed deeply of each other. He licked skin, not caring whose skin it was.

 

"Kneel up, Jack," Daniel whispered when he could speak. He touched Jack's face with a finger when he hesitated. "Let me taste you. Let us taste you together."

 

Jack got to his knees, pausing to make sure he didn't kneel wrong and cause his bad knee to hate him for it. Daniel put an arm around Jack's hips and licked at the hard cock in front of him. Jack made a low noise and touched Daniel's shoulder, mindful of the previous conversation which he had already forgotten about once that evening. Jack hissed when another mouth touched him. Both Sam and Daniel licked and sucked lovingly at him, sharing liquid strings of white salt. Daniel stroked and pulled gently at Jack's balls, sucking gently at the tip of his cock. Sam licked at the balls in Daniel's hand as he held them steady for her. Jack's hips quaked slightly, a minor tremor preceding the event. Daniel teased the very tip with his teeth and tongue. Jack caught himself on their shoulders and gave a quick yelp as he came in Daniel's mouth. Daniel sucked the bursts of salt, sharing them with Sam as she put her mouth with Daniel's, both of them licking and sucking at Jack.

 

After a short eternity, Jack collapsed on top of them and they tumbled to the floor with exhausted laughs. Jack rolled off of them, chuckling and trying to catch his breath. He winced and rubbed his knee as the rug hit his back. Sam's back was to his chest and he snuggled in, wrapping his arms around both her and Daniel.

 

Breathing became steady in the pile, turning into light snores. Daniel blinked sleepily at them and smiled, tired but happy. He carefully reached for his jeans and felt around until he found his cell phone. He opened and dialed with one hand.

 

"It's me," he said softly. "I'm officially out of the dating pool."


	5. Chapter 5  Family Ties

  
Author's notes: Much to the surprise of his partners, Jack actually has a family as they discover when his young niece drops by for a visit, Jack has become bolder with Daniel, and the Mountain is outted to the world when Enlil comes gunning for Jack.  


* * *

Daniel frowned in irritation as he rummaged through his books, damning the elves for stealing his latest. Ok, it arrived in the mail at the base, was excitedly unwrapped, dragged from his hands when he was late for a meeting, stuffed into his backpack, tossed into his car, driven....to Jack and Sam's. The light dawned. He grabbed his keys and headed out.

 

The three of them spent the weekend making love and talking, just being together. Jack got past some of his issues when Daniel woke up that first morning to the sound of the shower and to find Jack laying on his side, staring at him. Daniel gave a sleepy smile and took Jack's hand, placing it on his chest.

 

"You're allowed to touch," he said softly. Jack didn't say anything as he made hesitant, curious moves, trailing his fingers across Daniel's chest, touching his neck and stubbly face. Daniel could smell Sam on Jack's fingers. Jack wasn't looking to arouse, so Daniel lay in a half doze as Jack explored. He readily responded when a mouth touched his and they spent time doing nothing more than softly kissing. Sam came out after a while, smiled at them and left for her morning run, not bothering to interrupt and invite them along.

 

Daniel found it amusing when Jack ventured below his belly button and pet the pelt of brown hair. Jack touched further, lightly feeling up Daniel's relaxed genitals. Daniel could feel that he was a sticky mess but Jack didn't seem to care as he poked and prodded.

 

"Get me some lotion or something," Daniel quietly requested. Jack disappeared for a moment and was back with a tube. He lay back beside Daniel as Daniel coated his hand and stroked himself, shutting his eyes and relaxing back onto the floor. Jack watched as Daniel got himself hard, showing Jack how he liked to be stroked and touched. Daniel came quietly, a soft, gentle morning release. Jack touched the white puddle on Daniel's tanned belly and hesitantly brought the finger to his mouth. Daniel watched him.

 

"Tastes like you," Jack said, a little husky. Daniel chuckled and brought Jack down for a hug. They eventually got up, took their showers, and spent a quiet morning together as they waited for Sam to return. Daniel found Jack's quiet to be interesting; he seemed to go out of his way to keep in physical contact with Daniel, touching his hair, hands, arms, taking kisses when he felt like it. Daniel took it as a good sign. Sam cornered him and made her own exploration of Daniel, forgiving him for dragging out things she was reluctant to say.

 

Later in the week, Daniel drove to their cabin home to find his book, only 15 minutes out of town, and pulled into the empty lot. Sam was at the base, her face buried in a microscope, and Jack was out of town, so Daniel didn't expect anyone sitting on the dock.

 

"Hello?" he called out. "Can I help you?"

 

The teenage girl jumped to her feet. "I didn't take anything!" she insisted.

 

Daniel smiled gently. "I didn't say you did."

 

The girl looked around, scared. "I....I thought....I must have the wrong house," she whispered. "I was looking for Jack O'Neill's house. You're not him."

 

"No, I'm not," Daniel shook his head. "I'm Daniel; I'm a friend of Jack's. This is his house, but he isn't home. How long have you been sitting out here?"

 

"A while," the girl shrugged and sniffed. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

 

"Not for a few days, I'm afraid," Daniel said, taking a few steps toward her. "What's your name?"

 

"Katie," she said, crestfallen. "I'm his niece."

 

Daniel's eyebrows went up. "I wasn't aware he had siblings. Do your parents know where you are, Katie?"

 

She spooked. "I should go," she said, taking a step.

 

"If you'd like," Daniel said. "But I can make you a sandwich or something before you go. You hungry?" She not only looked hungry, but also in need of a shower and a long nap, in Daniel's opinion. She had the earmarks of a runaway.

 

Katie gave a reluctant nod. Daniel waved her over and he unlocked the door, letting them in.

 

"How come you have a key?" she asked, looking curiously around. She walked to the mantle and picked up a picture of Charlie.

 

"I work with him," Daniel said, going into the kitchen. "He has a key to my place, too. It's a security thing. I came over to get a book I left here the other day."

 

"Oh," she nodded. "Who's this?" she picked up another picture. Daniel thought it odd....

 

"His wife, Sam."

 

"Oh. I didn't know he remarried."

 

"Not too long ago." Daniel looked in the fridge and pulled out a package of lunch meat.

 

"Where is she?" the picture was replaced and she looked at the frames metals.

 

"At the base," Daniel said. "She's a Colonel in the Air Force; she works there."

 

"Are you a Colonel or something, too?"

 

"No," Daniel smiled at her deep sense of curiosity as he put a sandwich together. "I'm a linguist. I help them with translations of lots of different kinds of things."

 

He tossed a handful of carrot sticks onto the plate, filled a glass of milk, and carried it out to the coffee table. Katie sat and gratefully bit into the sandwich.

 

"Thank you," she remembered around a mouthful of turkey.

 

"You're welcome. Katie, you know I need to call Jack."

 

She nodded, her eyes cast down. Daniel noted that she had dark brown eyes.

 

"He's going to make me go home, isn't he?" she asked, pensively nibbling on a carrot.

 

"I don't know. How old are you?"

 

"Sixteen," she reluctantly whispered.

 

"Well, he is a General, honey, he has rules he needs to obey and uphold, just like the police do," Daniel said gently. "You do have rights, though, even if you are underage. You want to tell me why you ran away? Was someone hurting you?"

 

She put her sandwich down and curled up on the couch, her face buried in her knees. He put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Honey, it's ok to tell me," he said. "I need to be able to tell your uncle so that he is able to make the best decision he can. He's fair; I know he'll help if he can."

 

She sniffed and mumbled into her knees. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, touched her hair, and took his cell phone out as he walked outside.

 

"Hey, it's me," Daniel said when it was answered. "You got a minute? Do you have a niece named Katie?"

 

"What? Yes, what's going on?" Jack asked, on the alert.

 

"Well, she was sitting on your dock when I came over to find a book I left here. Jack, she had an abortion and her parents kicked her out."

 

"Oh, fer the luv-a.....," Jack groaned. "Ok, I'll call and find out what's happening. Can you stay with her until Sam gets home?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Daniel agreed. "Jack, I didn't know you had siblings."

 

"Just one," he said. Daniel knew the tone; it was usually reserved for a visit from a System Lord. "Older brother. It's a long story. Katie is actually my great-niece. Her mother, Megan, is my brother's daughter. How old is she now, 14?"

 

Daniel translated the Jack-speak. "No, 16, she says."

 

"Let me talk to her, please."

 

Daniel went back into the house. Katie was picking at her sandwich, her eyes red and swollen.

 

"Here, honey, it's Jack," he said, holding the phone out.

 

She took it with shaky hands. "Uncle Jack?"

 

Daniel went into the kitchen and made a sandwich for himself. He really needed sugar but neither Jack nor Sam usually indulged in the house; treats were left for the base. He contemplated a beer but decided not with a minor in the house, a minor he was apparently babysitting until Sam got home.

 

"Daniel?" He looked up from the refrigerator. Katie held out his phone. "He said he'll call back."

 

"Ok, thanks," he took the phone and pocketed it. "Feeling a little better?"

 

She nodded and put her plate in the sink.

 

"Better wash it," he said. "Dishes in the sink bring in bugs out here." She nodded and turned the water on.

 

"So, tell me, do you have brothers and sisters?" Daniel asked.

 

"Matthew is 14 and David is 10." She dried the plate and Daniel showed her where it went.

 

"Wish I had siblings," he said. "My parents died with I was 8. I have foster siblings but no one I'm close to. I would have loved a brother to play with."

 

"Brothers are pests," she said, wrinkling her nose. Daniel laughed.

 

"Yes, boys can be pests," he agreed. "But get used to it because boys never grow up no matter how old we get."

 

He got a reluctant smile from her, revealing the O'Neill dimples which Jack didn't often show except in private.

 

"What does a linguist do?" she asked.

 

"A linguist studies languages," he said. "How languages evolve and change and where they come from. For example, English comes from Persia, that's near India. Ancient Persian went into Europe, where it went through lots of changes until it became what we speak today. Most of the European languages came from Persia, they just went through different changes depending on which tribe was speaking it. German, Italian, French, Greek, like that."

 

"That's why some words are the same in different languages?" she guessed.

 

Daniel nodded, pleased. "Exactly! That was very quick of you," he complimented her.

 

"I like planes and stuff but my parents say that isn't proper girls things," she said, waiting for him to agree. "Mom makes me take things like home ec but I'd rather take auto-shop. I hate home ec."

 

"Then you and Sam will get along great," Daniel told her. "Sam's a pilot and she's terrible at cooking. Don't tell her I told you that. Jack pretends to cook but when they want a real dinner, they call me."

 

"You can cook?"

 

Daniel steered her into the livingroom.

 

"Sure," he said. "I've lived all over the world; when I taste something I like, I learn how to cook it so I can make it again when I get home. It gets expensive traveling all over the world just for a great lunch."

 

She thought about it. "I guess that's a good reason to learn to cook," she admitted. She yawned and flushed in embarrassment.

 

"It's ok," Daniel said. "How about I show you the guest room and you can lay down for a while? I'll find you something to wear, you can take a nice long shower, and sleep as long as you'd like."

 

She agreed and followed him to the guest room as he took his cell phone out.

 

"Hi, did Jack call you?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be home in a couple hours," Sam said. "How is she?"

 

"Tired," Daniel said. "Can I get her something of yours to wear? Shorts and t-shirt or something?"

 

Sam agreed and walked him through her dresser. Daniel took out sleep wear, found an unopened package of underwear, and shorts and shirts all of which he gave to Katie. He handed her the cell phone for an informal introduction. Katie made a few shy responses and handed it back to Daniel. She took the clothes, thanked him, and went to make herself more comfortable.

 

"Is she ok?" Sam asked him. Daniel walked out to the dock.

 

"I think she will be," he said with a sigh. "She's a lost kid, Sam. I don't understand how her parents could do that. I would never have thought someone from Jack's family would do that. Did you know he had a brother?"

 

"No," she admitted. "Apparently they've been on non-speaking terms for years. I guess his brother, Michael, is seriously Catholic and Jack isn't. I liked his parents. Jack said he'd explain it when he got home. He's coming home early, by the way, he'll be in first thing in the morning."

 

"I figured," Daniel commented. "Can I make you dinner?"

 

"Sure," she said. Daniel could hear the smile in her voice. "How about that eggplant thing?"

 

Daniel had to think about it. "Which one?" he asked. "Italian, Greek, or Lebanese?"

 

"That dip stuff."

 

"Babaghanoush?"

 

"That's it," she said. "With veggies."

 

"I think you've been around Jack too long, you're starting to talk like him. That's all you want? That's a snack, not dinner."

 

"Ok, you pick the rest," she said agreeably.

 

He chuckled. "I'll find something. Pick up a couple of eggplants on the way home, please, and a tub of plain yogurt."

 

He could hear the shower running when he went back in. He opened the freezer and poked around. He pulled out lamb chops and set them on the counter to thaw before heading into the study to do a little work on Jack's computer, accessing his own base work. He stared at the report until he remembered the reason he needed that book.

 

Sam came in around 3 and found him still hunched over the computer.

 

"Hi," she greeted him. "Where is she?"

 

"Oh, hey, Sam. She's still asleep, I think." Daniel flexed his back, sighing with relief as several vertebrae popped.

 

Sam looked at the clock. "She'll never get to sleep tonight," she reprimanded him and gave him a quick kiss before heading off to find her new niece.

 

Daniel went into the kitchen and found the chops thawed. The babaghanoush was quickly made, veggies chopped, and he munched as the lamb was prepped. The phone rang and Daniel picked it up.

 

"Mosquito Coast," he answered.

 

"Very funny," Jack said.

 

"Jack, you're missing out on a lamb dinner," Daniel warned him.

 

"Make me a plate," Jack said. "How's Katie?"

 

"Sam went to wake her up."

 

"Ok. I talked with Megan. She freaked out when the health office reported that Katie had the abortion. Fucking Republicans.... "

 

"You're a Republican, Jack."

 

"Doesn't mean I vote for some of their idiotic ideas. Anyway, Megan and Andrew got into a major fight with her and Megan lost her temper and ordered Katie to Confession and an all-girls school for next year. I don't know; if I were Katie, I'd be so humiliated and depressed I'd keep walking. Sara had a couple of miscarriages before she caught with Charlie; after each miscarriage, she went through a few months of hormonal hell before getting back on track."

 

Daniel nodded in agreement. "And Katie has no one to help her through this," he guessed.

 

"Right. I got Megan to agree to let us keep Katie for a month. Let things cool off. School's out for the summer, so she won't be missing anything there. I hope Sam doesn't mind, I didn't ask first."

 

Daniel smiled. "Jack, you can pretend to be a tough guy all you want but you're really a teddy bear, you do know that, don't you?"

 

Jack chuckled. "Don't tell anyone. Put Sam on the phone."

 

"Sam!" Daniel yelled. "Pick up a phone, it's Jack!" He waited until he heard her voice before hanging up his line.

 

Katie was still a little shy during dinner so Daniel and Sam talked science shop, earning them weird "nerds!" looks from the teen. Sam called out for the next day, telling Daniel she was taking Katie shopping for proper clothes in the morning; willow slender Katie was swimming in Sam's clothes.

 

Daniel and Sam cleaned up after dinner and Daniel excused himself to go home. He gave Sam a hug and held his hand out to Katie.

 

"It was nice to meet you, Katie," he said. "I'm around a lot, so I'm sure I'll see you again."

 

She nodded and shook his hand.

 

"Daniel!" Sam called after him. He turned to look. She held out his book. He took it with a shake of his head and drove off.

 

"Arguably one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, and he'd forget his head if it wasn't attached," Sam commented.

 

In the morning, the girls showered and dressed and were out the door by 10am. Jack drove up soon after and let himself in. A note was hanging from the mantle.

 

"Us girls went shopping with your credit card. Be back some time today. Love you."

 

He smiled and shook his head, and went to unpack. At least they were hitting it off, which was what he was hoping for. Katie needed a positive female influence in her life at the moment, and Sam was capable of providing that. He found the plate Daniel left him and ate it cold for lunch.

 

The ladies were back a few hours later as Jack was reviewing reports. Katie saw him at the door and dropped her bags, running at him. He caught her with an "ooof!" as she jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his middle.

 

"I'm sorry," she whimpered into his neck. Jack squeezed her and went into the house, carrying her, as Sam smiled at them and got the rest of the bags,

 

"What for, sweetheart?" he murmured. "As far as I'm concerned, you haven't done anything wrong. Except maybe get so big. When did you get so big? And heavy." He gave her a pat on the butt and she slid off. "And please tell me you didn't max out my card."

 

Katie giggled and wiped her eyes, nodding. "We did," she confessed.

 

Jack groaned. "Ya know, a General's pay isn't what it used to be," he whined.

 

"Oh, waaa," Sam informed him, putting the bags on the couch. She pecked at his mouth. "It isn't completely maxed, you have enough left to take us to dinner tonight."

 

"That was generous of you," Jack commented, eyeing the bags.

 

"Yes, it was," she agreed. "We decided that you're taking us to El Diablo." She handed Katie her bags and sent her off.

 

"Steak?" Jack perked up. "Ok, we can do that. Has the owner forgiven us yet?"

 

"Yes, he has," Sam chuckled. "Especially after I re-organized his entire schedule from staff to grocery wholesalers and found him an extra couple thousand on his income tax." Jack put his arms around her and held her. He bent and kissed her properly, taking his time.

 

"I lied," she said against his mouth. "We used my card."

 

Jack chuckled and held her close. "You could have used mine," he said. "Is everything ok, so far?"

 

Sam nodded. "She's a little scared and not sure how she should be feeling. She's going through some major guilt trips. I gave her my opinion on the concept of bodily ownership and told her she needs to make her own decision."

 

"Good," Jack nodded. "She needed to hear it. Are you ok with her staying here for a little while? I know I should have asked you first."

 

"No, I'm fine, Jack," she insisted. "She needs a safe place to come back to herself."

 

"You sound like Daniel."

 

Sam smiled. "That's funny, he said I was sounding like you."

 

"Brat," Jack informed her, giving her butt a squeeze. "Katie!" he called. "Would you come out for a minute?"

 

She came into the room, looking a little apprehensive.

 

"It's ok, honey, come on," Jack said, waving her to the couch. He sat down across from her with Sam standing behind him. "Ok, here's what's happening: you will stay here for the month. It will give your mom and dad time to chill out and think about things. Sam and I need to work, so you will be trusted with staying by yourself during the day. There are a few teenagers up the street, you can make friends. The pond is swimable but I'd rather you weren't in it without an adult nearby. While you are here, you will need to clean up after yourself, do a few chores, just like we do. No going out after 9, not without one of us, and I will expect a hug every day. I can't live without hugs. Clear?"

 

She smiled and nodded.

 

"Good," he declared. "We do a lot of talking around here and no subject is forbidden. You can say what you want. I'm sure Sam won't mind talking girl stuff with you, some of her conversations are enough to send a grown man running for the hills." He got an ear pulled for it. Jack swatted at her.

 

"Now, I don't want you getting involved in my problems with your parents and your grandfather; it's a lot of crap but it's our crap, not yours. There may be some of that going down in the near future. Just stay out of it, keep your ears closed. Adults can say some pretty stupid things to each other, but we all love you. Can you understand that?"

 

Katie nodded again. "I asked mom why I couldn't call you or anything, and she said you were a bad influence."

 

Jack gave a nod. "I know about that," he said. "The problem comes down to religion, honey; I don't consider myself Catholic," he admitted. "I don't think I ever was, and to your parents and my brother, that's a pretty major thing. They took it personally, which they didn't need to. It was my choice, it had nothing to do with them. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle; I've missed spending time with you, watching you grow up. I've missed five of your birthdays and that hurts me as much as it does you. I miss your brothers, too, the rug-rats. Maybe we can make up for lost time while you're here. Can we try?"

 

She nodded and jumped over to him, settling onto his lap for a hard hug. He rocked her back, looking at her, remembering the baby crawling around the kitchen and banging on pots and pans.

 

"Just tell me one thing, little Miss Katherine Anne," he asked. "Does the word condom hold any meaning for you?"

 

She smacked his arm and buried her burning face in his chest.

 

***

 

After putting her clothes away, Katie went outside for a walk, promising to stay close. Jack threw himself on the couch, laying back with an arm over his face.

 

"What are her parents really saying?" Sam asked.

 

"They warned me about my heathen ways, once more, and said to send their daughter home with her faith intact."

 

"Heathen?" Sam questioned with a raised brow. "I thought that was Daniel's department." She sat next to Jack, shoving his hip over. She gave Jack's stomach a rub, playing with the line of hair at his belly. "I'm sorry you're on such bad terms with your family."

 

Jack sighed and removed his arm to look at her. "Megan wasn't always like this," he said. "She was a sweet kid, she really was, and I know she means well by Katie but I think she's going about things the wrong way. She's going to chase Katie away, if she doesn't loosen the strings a little. I can't believe Meggie's behaving like this; I changed her diapers, for heaven's sake, I helped with 2am feedings, I helped her learn to walk, even made up silly talking potty-chair stories so she wouldn't be afraid of it. This isn't a child I helped to raise."

 

Sam took his hand. "People change, Jack. Why didn't you ever mention a brother?"

 

"Because we don't speak," Jack said. "Michael went seriously Catholic on me when he was about thirty. His wife died, a car accident, when he was 26. Meg was born a month premature, and Michael made this vow to God that if his daughter lived, he'd dedicate himself yadda yadda the same old story. Well, he followed through. My parents pretty much raised Megan because Michael became a priest. You can see where heads would butt. I was 19 when Megan was born, so I helped as much as I could. It wasn't fair of him to saddle mom and dad with a baby at their age, they were just getting rid of me. I paid for a nanny when I joined up. That was my first major fight with Michael; he couldn't give even monetary attention to his own daughter's welfare. Claimed clergy poverty. I told him what he could do with his poverty. Well, the final blow was dealt when my divorce was finalized."

 

"Which was about five years ago," Sam remembered, listening in wide-eyed disbelief as he talked.

 

"Yep."

 

Sam fought to find the words. "Honey, that's so....anachronistic."

 

"That's one word for it," he muttered. "And the kids are caught in the middle because Megan refuses to let me see them. She didn't get this way until she married Andrew and now I can't tell how much is him and how much she's accepted for herself. I can send cards and presents for birthdays and holidays, that's it."

 

Sam shook her head, knowing how much children meant to him, and to be denied his own niece and nephews.....

 

"Honey, do you want another child?" she asked. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her.

 

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

 

"No, I'm not," she smiled. "I'm on Janet's little insert invention, remember? It's good for another couple years unless I have it removed."

 

"I know," he smiled and stroked her legs. "And I wouldn't mind another child, I loved being a father, but I don't see how we could manage with our lifestyles. It would be hardest on you. You'd have to give up gate travel, and unless I'm speaking as your General, I won't do that to you. So having a child will be your decision. Your body, your choice, honey, all the way."

 

Sam sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Sometimes I feel like I should want that," she said. "I'm married, I love kids, I know you love kids, and we're both healthy. At the same time, I'm feeling selfish; I don't want to give up gate travel, I'm not ready yet and by the time I may be ready, I'll be too old."

 

Jack smiled and stroked her hair. "Then we'll adopt," he promised. "Baby, don't dwell on this," he said. "I love you, I'm happy with you, I will support whatever decision you make."

 

She considered from his chest, sliding a finger into his shirt. "We can't make out here, can we?" she asked with a pout.

 

Jack laughed. "No, honey, sorry. Having a child in the house sorta puts a damper on things. Until she's asleep, anyway. You can go find Daniel, if you'd like."

 

She flushed slightly. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

 

"Oh, believe me, I'd love to invite him over tonight, but I don't think Katie would understand. And I'm not ready for that particular hell-fire and brimstone from her parents. Honey, really, if you'd like some time with him, call and ask him."

 

"I'll wait for tonight," she said. "You've been gone a few days and I want you. Although, it would be nice if all three of us could be together."

 

"Stop," Jack said. "The thought of it is turning me on, and I'd rather not shock my niece into the awareness that I'm still young enough to have those kinds of feelings."

 

"Why don't we invite him to dinner tonight?" Sam suggested. "Get Katie used to the idea that he's part of the family."

 

Jack nodded. "Good idea," he said. "Give him a call."

 

Sam nodded and stood up. She bent down and kissed him, opening his mouth and caressing his tongue with hers. She took her mouth away and went to find the phone.

 

"Brat," she heard him mutter from the couch. Sam grinned.

 

Daniel got to the house to find Jack pacing on the dock, the cell phone to his ear. He waved at Daniel.

 

"Dammit, Michael!" he heard Jack yell as he got out of his car. "Get your head out of your ass! I don't care what doctrine says, she's a child and she needed guidance, particularly guidance from the female she trusts most in her life, and she got back-slapped instead! No, I don't mean literally. She's your daughter, you do something or I will! Don't try me, Michael."

 

He slammed the phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

 

"Hi?" Daniel tried.

 

"Hi," Jack responded with a huff. "Daniel, sometimes having a brother isn't necessarily a good thing, especially when said brother is a Catholic priest."

 

"Ouch," Daniel winced. "And he has a child?"

 

Jack explained the circumstances. "I'm considering giving Baal his address. I'd LOVE to witness THAT exorcism."

 

Daniel chuckled in appreciation.

 

"I'm starving," Daniel announced, obviously wasting away as he patted his stomach. "Where are our dates?"

 

"Dressing," Jack said, as though it were obvious.

 

"We're here, we're here," Sam said hurriedly, rushing out the door. She locked it behind Katie. Sam took Jack's hand, and Daniel held out his arm to Katie who wasn't quite sure what to do. Daniel took her hand and slid it through his arm, resting her hand on his bicep. He gave her hand a pat, winked, and led her to his car.

 

A loud roar filled the air and they ducked, looking up. Two familiar motherships chased through the sky, firing at each other.

 

"Tell me I'm not seeing this," Jack groaned. His cell phone rang and then Sam's. They both swore and walked back toward the house as they answered the phones.

 

"Daniel?" Katie gazed at the sky, her jaw to the ground. He put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Don't worry about it," he said with a sigh. "Your uncle knows what to do."

 

As Daniel got the teen safely settled in the Mountain, Jack and Sam took a helicopter out to where the ships had both made emergency landings after taking out vital engine areas in their battle. Sam stayed on the 'copter and headed out to Nevada. Jack took charge of the situation as more and more troops converged on Northern Colorado where the downed ships took up several miles. It took all the powers of military persuasion to keep the media away from knocking on the ships' front door and asking for an interview. Jack was sure that the American media had to be the stupidest vultures with cameras that he had ever seen. He ordered his teams to zat anyone who came within 5 miles of the ships. After the 50th complaint from a zatee, people began to heed the warning. A flurry of red came flying toward Jack out of the setting sun and landed on his shoulder startling not only him but also the surrounding military, quite a few of whom were not SGC.

 

"Zu?" he turned his neck to see the deadly beak so close to his eyes. "What the hell are you guys doing? Do you know what kind of havoc this is...?"

 

An image was presented to him and Jack stopped his snarling. "Did you get that?" he asked Reynolds. He nodded, now understanding what Daniel was talking about when he told him about the bird.

 

"I'd say we have allies to rescue," Jack stated. Another figure came bounding toward them. People in the way jumped, startled, as the strange looking cat danced around feet on its way through. Zu hopped to the arm Reynolds held out as Jack held still for the coming jump. He held her shivering form to his chest as he had seen Daniel do numerous times.

 

"D'nl," she got out. Those around who heard her took a wide-eyed step back.

 

"Daniel isn't here, T'Keet," Jack said. "Zu, can she understand images from you?"

 

"Annnnnaaaa," Zu croaked.

 

"Let her know we're going to help but Daniel isn't here."

 

In a moment, the cub stopped shivering as she looked at Zu. Another image was presented to Jack.

 

"Yes, we know," Jack said to the bird as the surrounding people looked at Jack talking to a bird and an alien cat. "We'll do what we can to help but she needs to stay out of the way. Major!" Jack called out, waving Davis over having just spotted him in the crowd. T'Keet jumped to him when he was close enough. Startled to see her, Davis caught her.

 

"M'Net, Ninurta, and several others are being held on board the Goa'uld," Jack told him. "T'Keet is upset, she wants Daniel and he isn't here. I can't have her here during this. I want you to take her to the Mountain and hand her over to him; he's already babysitting my niece, one more won't kill him. While you are there, try and get hold of Thor and find out what happened. And start preparing a list of allies to call in. We are owed a lot of favors. Push a few buttons."

 

"Yes, Sir," Davis saluted and wrapped his jacket around the cub.

 

"Davis!" Jack called after him. "Do we have 302's coming at us?"

 

"Yes, Sir! Colonel Carter is scrambling them now! Russia is also sending a squad. A few petty arguments from upstairs about it but it's happening!"

 

Jack waved him on. He certainly wasn't happy about it but he had to admit that they could use all the help they could get.

 

"I knew we needed drill time," Jack muttered. Reynolds nodded.

 

"Yes, but how do you drill with ships that aren't supposed to exist?"

 

Jack once more had to yell over the comm for all troops to CEASE FIRE! The bullets weren't going anywhere except ricochet off the defense systems. And besides, they were firing at both ships. Jack pulled in several other Generals and Colonels and gave them quick instructions. The Generals resented it, having more seniority than Jack, but a quick phone conversation from Maynard and the President convinced them to shut up and pay attention.

 

"Your bullets will not penetrate those shields," Jack said to the five-year olds. "Ours will once they get here. You are wasting ammo. The smaller ship is NOT the enemy, they are allies. The big ship with the pyramid thing in the middle is a very bad guy. Get that concept through to your men. If you would be so kind. And do NOT shoot just because they may not look like us. As I said, some of these people are ALLIES! This bird and that cub are ALLIES. One of the squads coming to help are Russian. Do NOT fire! They have permission to be in our airspace! I'm not happy about it, either. No firing without MY orders! Comprende?! Cheyenne is running this show because WE know what to DO!"

 

They didn't appreciate the tone but they sent out the orders.

 

"Zu, can you carry something into your ship?" he asked the bird now housed on Reynolds's arm. He was stroking the undersides of the wings and the bird was loving it from the glazed look in the beady eyes.

 

"Annnnaaaa," he croaked with a nod. Jack took a radio and rigged a cord to it. Zu took the cord in his beak.

 

"Have them talk to me on this," Jack said, showing Zu how to press the button and talk. Zu squawked and took off, flying over heads that quickly ducked. A few slower on the up-take got their heads knocked by the dangling radio. Hearing a chuckle, Jack was sure Zu did it on purpose.

 

"Get that craft out of the no-fly space!" Reynolds yelled into a radio. Jack quickly turned. Just as he identified the helicopter from one of the newsgroups, a beam came out of the mothership and destroyed it. Everyone ducked from flying debris.

 

"Goddammit to hell!" Jack yelled, kicking at a rock. "Is everyone deaf?! That's it!" He yelled for a major news network to have one cameraman and one reporter brought to him. It took twenty minutes for them to arrive through the military crowd. The two arrived with the reporter calling out questions to everyone he could and then shoving a microphone into Jack's face. Jack slapped it away.

 

"Now here this!" he yelled into the camera. "There is a no-fly zone established for a reason not just because I think you people are fucking vultures! That pilot not only disobeyed an order, he obviously needed to be taken out of the gene-pool because he had no common sense! We know the beings in those ships. The people in the larger ship will make slaves of every single person they keep alive on this planet if we don't find a way to get rid of them. Stay the fuck AWAY! Get them out of my sight because I swear if that System Lord starts asking for volunteers, I'm sending in the PRESS for his dessert! Fucking stupid morons!"

 

The two were taken away and driven back to the five-mile stop. Jack's radio squawked.

 

"WHAT?!" He stopped and gave his eyes a rub. "Yes, Major, what is it?"

 

"Teal'c and company are on their way to you, Sir," Davis reported, keeping his usual calm. "Thor was surprised to find out where Enlil went when I told him. Apparently Enlil lost Thor at some point during their chase. Enlil went back to the Sua planet, grabbed a select handful, and their battle resumed. Sir, there is a strong possibility that Enlil came to Earth to grab you. As the leader of the Tau'ri who butted into his affairs."

 

Jack stood looking at the rising moon for a moment.

 

"Major, I am giving serious consideration to retirement once again," he said.

 

"Yes, Sir." Davis clicked off.

 

"General, you have a gift. I'm envious," Reynolds said good-naturedly.

 

"What gift is that, Colonel?"

 

"For pissing off System Lords."

 

"You're a riot, Reynolds."

 

The radio clicked once again. "General O'Neill?"

 

Jack touched his radio. "Here. Inanna?"

 

"Yes. Thank you for this device."

 

"You're welcome. What's the situation on your ship?"

 

"A great many wounded, a few dead, but we are doing what we can. I am more concerned with getting our people off Enlil's ship; our readings indicate that his engines are critical."

 

Jack looked at Reynolds. "Care to specify?" he asked her.

 

"His ship will blow up in approximately three hours if it isn't shut down."

 

"How much of a boom is that?" Jack turned and snapped his fingers at a couple of SF and sent them running for the other Generals.

 

"With his ship taking ours in a chain reaction, a quarter of this continent will be destroyed."

 

Jack grimaced. There was no way they could evacuate that many people in three hours.

 

"Do they have a gate?" Reynolds asked. Jack relayed the question.

 

"No, we don't," Inanna said. "But Enlil does."

 

"Are we sure he's still on the ship?" Jack asked. Oxford and Green came up to them with the SF and Reynolds quietly filled them in. The Generals whitened but waited for Jack.

 

"No," she admitted. "But with the engines in their current state, I do not believe he would still be in there. The sun has set, another day is starting. Jaffa have bad night-vision. If we leave the ship, Enlil's Jaffa will begin a ground campaign. Will your people be ready for it?"

 

"It isn't so much the Jaffa that we can't handle, it's the ship's shields," he said. "We have our own gliders on the way. Should be here any minute. Wait for their cover. How many children are on board?"

 

"Eleven of our own plus five cubs. Zu said one cub is with you?"

 

"Yeah, T'Keet made it out. I don't know how she knew I was here, that's one hell of a nose on her. I sent her to Daniel, she's safe at our base," Jack assured her. "As soon as our gliders are here, I want you to send out the children and any wounded who are ambulatory. Send them to me. We will do our best to cover them."

 

"Will do."

 

"Reynolds, get SG teams over here," Jack ordered. "I want them ready to receive children, cubs, and wounded. Have a 'copter standing by, I want them taken directly to the Mountain."

 

"Aye, Sir!" Reynolds got on the radio and began issuing the orders.

 

"Children?" Green questioned. "They have actual children on board that ship?"

 

"They believe in family first, General," Jack said. "And that means taking children with them wherever they go including into battle. I think we can all agree that they don't belong on the field, though. Our main problem is that mothership; the only troops I want to see out here are SGC teams and first-line squads, all the rest need to get as far to the East Coast, Canada, or Mexico as quickly as possible within the next two hours because there is a high probability of the West Coast and Mountain Region falling into the Pacific. Get our kids out of here, gentlemen."

 

The Generals started calling out for the troops to fall back and not to fire, there were children coming out, when the roar of 302's came in overhead. Teal'c materialized at Jack's side a moment later. The surrounding military wasn't sure what they were more startled by, alien warriors appearing at their side or fighter planes they had never seen or heard of before. Coming from the direction of Nevada and a certain military base that wasn't supposed to exist.

 

"T! There are children and wounded about to come off Heaven's Bow," Jack said, clasping him on the shoulder. "The mothership's engine is building to critical mass, we need to be out of here. Two hours."

 

Teal'c called out to his men and they hurried down onto the field as children appeared from the ship and began to run in their direction. Cubs bounded ahead of them and a few of the older children assisted the wounded. The appearance of Jaffa frightened the children but the cubs called out to them and they continued to run toward the troops. The mothership opened and Jaffa poured out, firing staff weapons at the rebels. SGC troops caught the children and wounded and they were rushed through to the waiting helicopter. Gliders avoided the ship's cannons and rained down fire on the Jaffa since the ship's shields were still intact. The ground troops had the advantage of night-goggles, helping them to see in the dark where the Jaffa could not.

 

"Shara!" Reynolds called out, seeing a familiar face in the wounded. The warrior was headed their way. He clasped arms with Reynolds and Jack.

 

"My Queen sent me out with the wounded," he said in thick accented English. "She begs of you to try and save the prisoners. Our Ninurta is among them."

 

"I know," Jack said, touching Shara's shoulder. "I've been trying to think of a way in, but I'm not coming up with anything."

 

"I have the coordinates to Enlil's chaapai," Shara said. He held out a piece of paper with scrawls on it.

 

"Yes!" Jack crowed, patting Shara on the face. He called for a laptop and an open signal to the base.

 

"General, may I be armed with your weapons and fight for my brothers?" Shara asked. He hadn't brought a weapon with him, since he came out under the pretense of being wounded.

 

"For this, you can have MY zat," Jack said, taking it from the back of his belt and handing it to the warrior. "Two blasts only," he whispered. "Not three." Shara set his face and ran back into the fray as Jack was connected to the base. "Sergeant! Get me Davis!"

 

Within a moment, Davis was sitting in front of the computer. Jack held up the coordinates.

 

"Major, this is the address for Enlil's gate," Jack announced. "I want that back-up team sent in. The engines need to be taken out NOW before it blows this entire side of the country into the ocean, and get those prisoners out of there. Two hours, Major, and the ships take us all out when Enlil's engines reach critical. There are children, cubs, and wounded coming your way via 'copter." Jack covered his ears as gliders blasted away at Jaffa.

 

"Yes, Sir! Coordinates noted, and medical is on alert for incoming. Sir, Nate is here and wanting in on the action."

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "Put him and my niece through the gate, Major; if these ships blow, the Mountain will go down. Start evac to the Alpha Site. I want only the bare minimum personnel left on base. If the wounded can make it, send them through, too."

 

"Yes, Sir, starting evac now." Jack could here the alarm in the background.

 

"And, Major, tell Daniel not to argue, get his ass through the gate with the others. If he doesn't like it, remind him that he's in temporary guardianship of my niece."

 

Davis held back a smile. "I'll let him know, Sir. General? Good luck, Sir." He saluted and Jack returned it.

 

"Colonel, I want the mothership distracted," Jack told Reynolds. The Colonel smiled and gave a nod.

 

"We can do that, Sir," he assured Jack. He opened his radio and called to the gliders as he hurried to the field.

 

The surrounding was clearing out of people, lines of vehicle lights could be seen for miles as well as planes and helicopters landing and taking off. Another squad of 302's came in from the upper atmosphere and joined the battle as more and more Jaffa poured out of the mothership like angry ants from a disturbed nest. Troops without staffs or zats were instructed to fire dead center at the Jaffa belly, not the head or heart. Faint squeals could be heard from wounded symbiotes, which pleased Jack no end. Once the children were completely cleared, Anunna warriors came out of their ship, blasting their staves and zats, and shooting arrows into Jaffa bellies. Jack winced and hoped that the humans were getting a good lesson in the art of primitive warfare. The warriors were yelling taunts and battle cries as they stormed the field. Human troops were startled to see large felines on two legs fighting among them.

 

"Do we like the ones with tails?" Oxford asked.

 

"We like them very much," Jack said.

 

"What's that they're yelling?" General Green asked, watching through night-vision goggles.

 

"Ninurta," Jack said, watching the field.

 

"What does it mean?"

 

"Who, not what. Ninurta is their CO; he's been taken prisoner on the mothership. They want him back."

 

"Who was the woman you were talking to?"

 

Jack drew his gun and aimed at a Jaffa who had snuck up on them. He absently took note of the tattoo design for future reference. Some sort of horned, cone-shaped hat. One bullet went into the belly and the Jaffa went down.

 

"Their Queen," Jack said. "Ninurta is her consort, so she's a little perturbed by his absence. The father of that cub I was holding is also a prisoner."

 

The mothership tried launching death gliders but the 302's took each one out as it left its docking bay. The ship was already short on gliders, having lost many over the Sua homeworld. From the easy way they went down, Jack was beginning to guess that because of spending a couple thousand years in status, they didn't have the upgrades that the current System Lords had, giving the humans an advantage.

 

"What on earth is that symbol on the wings?" someone nearby asked, watching the gliders. Jack looked up.

 

"Tau'ri," he said, knocking his gun against his shoulder. The same pyramid shape on the SGC flight jackets had been painted on the 302's. Of both nations, Jack was surprised to see. Jack had given Chekhov his nastiest, and still the man was trying to play nice instead of political games with their governments.

 

"Wouldn't an American flag have been more appropriate?" someone questioned disapprovingly.

 

"Why?" Jack snapped. "We're defending our planet, not our country. There are 4 Russians up there fighting side-by-side with us, and they have Tau'ri on their ships, too. What's inappropriate is getting petty over territorial rights at a time like this. You want to start trumpeting Old Glory, you get your ass down there and do it instead of standing up here and whining."

 

The Major who had been complaining got ordered into battle by his Colonel.

 

"How many freakin' times do we have to save this planet before snot-nosed children show a little respect?" Jack muttered to himself as he watched the battle. "Reynolds! To the aft! That shield is flickering! See if you can get some people through!" The radio clicked an acknowledgment.

 

"What's going on?" General Green asked, seeing the flickering.

 

"Someone got to the controls," Jack said. "The shield power is trying to come down." Which meant the team Jack had ordered into the ship through the gate was doing their job. Jack looked at his watch; they had 60 real minutes, but only 12 from the two hour window he gave them.

 

"Jack, their power is fluctuating," came in over his radio. He clicked it open.

 

"I see that," Jack said. "I have men on board; hopefully someone can pull the main power crystals before it's too late."

 

"Most of my people are on the field," she said. "I must get Enki and Ereshkigal to you. I will have Zu lead them."

 

"No, it's too far," Jack said. "They'd never get through the battle. Wait for the shield to come down and send them on board the ship. Most of the guards are outside. Have them go straight to the gate. The chaapai. My people on board will know where to send them for safety."

 

"I will do that," she acknowledged.

 

Jack called out to Reynolds and issued him new instructions to wait for the two from the other ship.

 

A second after the shields came down, two figures were seen leaving the ship, following a patch of red. A third figure came out of the ship and joined the battle.

 

"General, we're on board!" Jack heard from his radio.

 

"What's it look like, Colonel?"

 

"Almost empty, Sir. I'd say most of the guards are on the field. No sign of the Chief or his First Prime. SG-5 says the engine looks like it's been rigged to explode on purpose. The panel has been welded shut; we don't have the equipment to get through a naquada shield The prisoners have been released, there were no guards on them. There are injuries but nothing that isn't repairable."

 

"Gate out now, Colonel, and hold the gate open until I tell you to close it!" Jack ordered. "Colonel Carter, get your squad out of this airspace and take the R...our friends with you. Tell Colonel Chekhov he's playing host for a while. Give him my thanks and I owe him one." There was no click of acknowledgment. Jack waited. "Honey, just do it. Daniel's at the Alpha Site, find him."

 

He received his clicks. The 302's flew low over the command area and rolled before heading west. Jack clenched his ticking jaw as he watched the ground battle, refusing to look at the retreating gliders.

 

"Inanna, get your people onto the mothership and to the gate," he called out. "It's being held open, the way is clear. Teal'c, take care of the ground forces, get your men to the gate and then as many of ours as you can. I will bring up the rest."

 

"What's this gate, General?" Oxford demanded as they saw people below begin to make their way to the mothership. Jaffa took note of it and attempted to guard the exposed entrances. There dwindling numbers were taken out one by one from oncoming troops. A few seemed to switch sides once they realized that their god had abandoned them. The Sua slaves immediately gave themselves over to the Sua of Heaven's Bow.

 

"Huh? Can't hear ya, General," Jack said, cupping an ear.

 

Oxford stared at him. "Ok, then, exactly how many alien species are here at the moment?"

 

Jack thought about it. "Three, as far as I'm aware," he said. "No, four, if you count the symbiotes in the Jaffa."

 

Two ships appeared overhead and the battle paused.

 

"Make that five." Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"O'Neill, please clear the field," he heard on his radio.

 

Jack clicked it open. "Nice of you to join the party, Thor, Colonel Markham! Ok, you heard the ...uh....man, clear the field! If you are NOT on the ship, move away as quickly as you can. If you are ON the ship, get through the gate NOW! You can phone home later. Colonel Reynolds, secure that ship and get yourself through the gate; Thor brought the Prometheus and is up to something! Move, people!"

 

Jack looked at Oxford and Green. "If I suddenly disappear in a beam of light, don't worry about it, I'll be back shortly."

 

The dark field was suddenly alive with people running away from the ships. Enlil's Jaffa didn't understand the reason for the exodus but they knew an enemy ship when they saw one and tried firing staves at it.

 

Jack waited five minutes and then tried calling the ship. "Reynolds, anyone still on board?" There was silence. He looked at the field. Most of the fighters had made it to the command radius. Jack opened the radio. "Count-down, folks! You have ten seconds. If anyone is still on board that ship, speak now or forever hold your peace. Thor, ten seconds and you do whatever it is you're up to. Starting....Ten-Mississippi, nine-M....."

 

He began a verbal count-down into the radio. The Asgard ship covered the Goa'uld ship with a beam. He seemed to have a problem with the ship and pulled more power. The ship was slowly raised from the ground and Thor drew his own ship higher into the atmosphere, taking the others with him.

 

"Colonel Markham, what's he doing?" Jack asked the CO of the Prometheus.

 

"Borrowing our power, Sir," came the response. "He said something about primitive weapons and taking lessons from humans."

 

"That ship is a primitive weapon?" Green questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jack shrugged. "You'd have to know Thor. Take it as a compliment. Colonel, while you're out there sight-seeing, just an FYI: this ship belonged to a Goa'uld named Enlil. He's gone walkabout."

 

"Aye, Sir, we'll keep our eyes open."

 

The Generals looked at him, tearing their eyes away from the scene above.

 

"Think Enterprise," Jack suggested.

 

"I think when we get home I'm going to hyperventilate for a while," Oxford mused. Green agreed with him.

 

Jack's portable bat-phone rang.

 

"O'Neill," he answered. "Yes, Sir, isn't she a beauty? Don't know, Sir, our Asgard allies are up to something. Yes, Sir, will do." Jack clicked his radio open. "Thor, the President says drop by for lunch some time. He'd like to thank you."

 

All three ships rose higher and higher until they were only thin lights in the night-time sky. The Generals were looking at him again.

 

"Don't look at me," Jack protested. "Thor usually doesn't consult me before he takes action. He's a big boy, sort of, he makes his own decisions."

 

There was a flash of night in the sky and they covered their eyes. Jack waited, hoping.....

 

"O'Neill, what time is lunch?"

 

Jack almost fell to his knees as the troops cheered. "Noon," Jack said. "Just, please don't bring those little green ball things; they taste really nasty."


	6. Chapter 6  Healing the Wounds

  
Author's notes: It’s a race against time trying to get the base cleared of all aliens before the President comes looking for a photo-op, Jack resigns —again- and surprises the base by doing something completely unexpected, and after a strange conversation, Jack pays Daniel a middle of the night visit for a little therapy.  


* * *

The Alpha Site was contacted and assured that all was well. Those off-world began to come home. Katie was holding T'Keet, stroking the russet fur with wide-eyed wonder.

 

"Uncle Jack, she's an alien," Katie breathed. At least she wasn't freaking out about it.

 

"Yes, she is, honey." He gave the furred ears a scratch and got a loud, happy purr.

 

Nate stuck his head close to Jack's. "I gave her the long-lost son story," he whispered. "Told her I was her cousin."

 

"Katie and I have been getting the kids settled," Nate said out loud, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Kinda tough when we don't speak each other's languages, but it's happening."

 

Jack nodded and touched his niece's hair. He hugged Daniel, wishing he could do more; they'd all have a nice, long love-fest when they got home.

 

"Sir, welcome back," Davis said. "The 302 pilots have reported in and are on their way home. Colonel Markham said he's going hunting and he'll get back to you with a trophy."

 

Jack held out his hand and Davis took it.

 

"You held the fort, Major, I won't forget that. I don't suppose you'd like to be stolen away from General Vidrine?"

 

Davis smiled and shook his head. "I'm honored, Sir, but I'm a geek at heart and working on the ships makes me happy." Jack understood but made a mental a few mental notes.

 

"Let me know if you change your mind; I'll put you on SG-1, and you, Daniel, and Carter can geek-away at the entire SGC as much as you'd like." Jack offered. He felt no threat from Davis having been Daniel's lover, he could honestly admit he liked the man. He knew Davis was probably going to find out about them, ex-lovers tended to sense those kinds of things but upon examining himself, Jack found he was ok with it.

 

The base was in a state of celebration, and Jack did nothing to set things in proper order. This WAS proper order, as far as he was concerned.

 

"Jack, what's happening with the Heaven's Bow?" Daniel asked, arms crossing his chest in his usual thinking position.

 

"SGC has it under heavy guard," Jack said. "We will offer help in repairs so that its owners can take it home. We're already getting flack from above; certain people feel it's ours and we should be studying it. I told them it belongs to a sovereign people, and its Queen should be treated as any visiting dignitary should be treated, including their property. Major, would you like to play with a sick ship?"

 

Davis held back the wide grin and practically danced in place. "Yes, Sir, I would."

 

Jack chuckled. "Go, son, report to Inanna and let her know how talented you are. I'll let your General know which playground you're at." Davis saluted and almost ran down the hall. Daniel chuckled.

 

"He'll be flying high for months," he said. Jack agreed. "And maybe he'll be taking notes to use on our own ships?"

 

Jack put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh."

 

"Uncle Jack, can I keep her?" Katie nuzzled the ears and received more purrs and snuggles.

 

Jack groaned. "Not you, too," he whined. "No, you may not, she has a family. Actually, she has three fathers and a mother and three siblings, if their homeworld is still alright."

 

Daniel glanced at the teen before responding. "Their gate was destroyed, we think," he said quietly. "We've been trying it for hours but there's been no connection. We called out and the Tok'ra responded. Said they'd check it out and get back to us."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Where's Cass?" he looked around, noticing that she wasn't in the area.

 

"In the infirmary," Nate said. "She's helping with the wounded. Doing candy-striper stuff."

 

"I'll pay a visit," Jack said. He winced. "Ooooh."

 

"What?" Daniel asked.

 

"I need to call Katie's parents. And mine. I am not looking forward to this." Katie wrinkled her nose.

 

Nate chuckled. "Yeah, I think the entire satellited world has been glued to their TV's for the past twelve hours. You got some 'splainin' to do, Lucy."

 

Jack smirked at him. "Yeah, Ricky? You got a family to meet, after Katie tells them about you."

 

Nate stopped smiling. He hadn't thought about that.

 

"Why is that a problem?" she asked, listening.

 

"Because Nate wasn't sure he was ready for a family," Jack said. "He's only just met us, and now he gets to meet all the O'Neills. And Carmichaels. I'd be afraid, too, if I were him. Hmmm..." he turned and looked at Daniel.

 

"Whatever it is, the answer is no, Jack."

 

"Danny, Danny, Danny, where's the trust?" he gave Daniel a pat. "I was only going to ask you if you have your world-premier presentation ready. You know this changes everything and people are not going to fluff it away as a government conspiracy. No X-Files and Roswell. We can invite Thor to tell the real Roswell story. You can give the history lessons and Davis can give a who's-who and what's-what. He's done it before, so he already has his presentation ready. I'm not doing interviews all by myself, Dr. I-Can-Translate-the-Cartouche-and-Let's-Call-It-A-Stargate."

 

Daniel threw his head back and groaned in pain as he shuffled down the hall to his office.

 

"You're evil, Jack," Nate informed him with a wicked grin.

 

"It's good for him," Jack chuckled. "Having a bored Daniel around is asking for trouble." He took Katie's hand and took her with him to the infirmary. He'll make the calls later.

 

"Uncle Jack?"

 

"Yes, my love."

 

"Some of the people around here were talking about Daniel and Major Davis."

 

Jack sighed; he was going to have to do something about that. Maybe he should just dip Daniel at the top of the gate ramp; that should take care of things......

 

"I know," he said. "And yes, they were together for a while, they aren't anymore. They're just friends now."

 

"Oh, ok," she nodded. "I know a couple of gay guys at school. Some girls, too. Mom and Dad don't know, they'd never let me go back. You know, the military gossips more than teenage girls."

 

Jack chuckled. "I know that, too, honey."

 

"School?" Jack looked down to see her face. She was serious. Nate chuckled.

 

"It's been a while since you were in high school," he reminded his older self. "The one Cass and I went to holds a Gay Pride dance every spring. It's better attended than the Spring Formal. Everyone is welcome, even those who are only there to show their support. Just about every classroom has a pink triangle on the door to inform those entering that intolerance will not be tolerated. Even the various religions are getting in on the act: Christmas is no longer Christmas, it's the Winter Holidays, Easter is no longer Easter, it's the Spring Holidays. Jews and Muslims were objecting to the Christian-only point of view. The Pagans were, too, so the student council declared a change in the holiday format. The Buddhists didn't really care. Tolerance is in, Jack."

 

"Tell that to the Joint Chief's," Jack muttered.

 

"That's too bad about Daniel," Katie whispered to Nate.

 

"What is?"

 

"That he's gay," she said. "He's so cute. What a waste."

 

Nate snickered. "Actually, he's bi, not gay, and I have it on good authority that nothing is currently being wasted."

 

Katie turned red when the meaning hit. "She is 16, do you mind?" Jack protested. "I'm already in trouble with her parents, I don't need her going home with gossip from the Military Gay Times."

 

Nate held an innocent hand to his chest. "Gossip? Moi? Jack, I'm hurt. I'm giving my new cousin facts, not gossip. I know exactly who he's sleeping with, he confirmed it when I asked him so it isn't gossip, it's a fact. And Daniel isn't military, remember? Besides, she knows what guys do together, so it isn't like I'm introducing a whole new subject to her delicate ears."

 

"Let me at least pretend for a while longer that she's just a baby, would you please? It's bad enough I'm probably going to live to see a great-great niece in my lifetime, I don't need reminders that my great niece is a big girl."

 

The two bickered all the way to the infirmary. Katie found it interesting how identical they looked, even their voices. Her brother Matthew looked just like their father but not as much as Uncle Jack and Nate looked alike.

 

The infirmary was crowded with wounded to the point where those who were not critical, were sent to quarters and checked in on regularly. Jack gave Cassandra a hug and sent her back to her duties; he was proud of her pitching in. He saw a couple of warriors sitting bedside at another and went over. Ninurta was covered in bruises and stitches, several broken bones had been set. An older woman stood nearby, frowning in disapproval at all the tubing that was attached to him.

 

"This is our healer, Gula," Shara said to Jack. Shara kept a hand on Ninurta's arm and another warrior was on the other side of the bed holding the other hand. "And this is Gibil," he indicated the other warrior.

 

"She doesn't understand all the equipment," Enki said, coming up to them. "She hasn't learned your language yet, so it's been difficult for your people to explain what everything is." He gave Ninurta's black hair a touch, and Jack remembered Daniel saying that they were father and son.

 

Jack understood. "Please tell her that our doctors, our healers, are among the best on the planet, and he's being well taken care of."

 

Enki relayed the message to the old lady. "Your man Khalid was been helpful," Enki said, indicating a nearby Sergeant. Gaafar from their off-world excursion. "He knows a little of our language, so he has been translating what he can."

 

"Good," Jack nodded in approval. "As far as I am aware, he and Daniel are the only two in this area who do know some of your language. No one has spoken it for thousands of years here." He crooked a finger at the Sergeant.

 

"Sergeant, our guests say you've been very helpful. Unless something else comes up, I'm putting you on Anunna patrol. Be my liaison, let me know, or let Daniel know, if they need something."

 

"Yes, Sir," Gaafar acknowledged.

 

"Enki, where is Inanna?" Jack asked, not seeing her in the room.

 

"Checking in on our other people."

 

"Ok. I'd like to schedule a meeting for later in the day so that we can discuss your future," Jack said as gently as he could. He told Enki about the gate problem with the Sua world.

 

"I'd like to be part of that meeting," Enki said.

 

"Yes, of course."

 

Jack saw M'Net nearby; Katie had taken T'Keet to see him. The cub was cooing gently over her wounded parent, touching him worriedly on the face.

 

"The doctors say he's been very hurt," Katie told him, her eyes sparkling with tears as she watched the cub trying to communicate with her unresponsive father.

 

"I know, honey," Jack said, rubbing her back. "You just think good thoughts for him and give T'Keet lots of love. She's very confused, right now, she's just a baby and she doesn't understand."

 

Jack needed to find the other Sua, those not in critical care; someone more proper than a human teenager needed to adopt the cub.

 

"Nate." Jack told him what needed to be done. Nate looked at the cub and nodded.

 

"General," someone called to him. Jack looked up and the phone was being held out. He went over and took it.

 

"O'Neill. Good morning, Sir. Yes, Sir, it's barely breaking dawn here. A new dawn, yes, Sir." Jack rolled his eyes. "Sir, that isn't a good idea, not today. Because we are wall-to-wall with wounded, Sir. Sir, there's nothing to delegate, no one else knows how to take care of these types of wounds and I'm not sending these kids to a civilian hospital only to have them dissected by undercover agent doctors who think they know more than my people do. No, Sir. One week. We are closed for business for one week while my medical staff gets these kids on their feet."

 

He looked around. Military and medical looked at him as he sent the President packing.

 

"You heard me," Jack said. "You have one week to get these people on their feet and out of here before our government comes knocking." He hit the intercom button on the wall.

 

"This is O'Neill. I want to see in my conference room: Dr. Jackson, Colonel Reynolds, Teal'c, Bre'tac, Major Davis, and Colonel Carter, if she's checked in yet. Immediately."

 

The last person wasn't yet seated when Jack strode into the conference room.

 

"People, we have one week to clear out this base of all alien peoples," he informed them. "The snowball has begun rolling. Davis, get out to that ship directly after this meeting and start working on it. Do we know where Carter is?"

 

"She was having a problem getting to us, Sir," Reynolds said. "Apparently our front door is jammed with civilians. One side of the road wants to convert the aliens to the true religion and the other side wants to return to a galaxy far, far away. I sent SF up to escort her and the other pilots in."

 

"Ok," Jack rubbed his eyes. "Davis, I need ammo; how do I keep the higher-ups away from here for as long as possible?"

 

The Major pursed his lips, thinking. "Well, Sir, I would not recommend quarantine, if that's what you're thinking, it would cause more of a panic than is already beginning. General Vidrine is already working on the alien ship problem and there are teams heading out there now from Area 51. I would recommend calling General Maynard and see if he is able to stall the President and Joint Chiefs. Other than a full-out mutiny, I don't see any other way. Sir."

 

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Thor threatened to shut down our gate."

 

Everyone looked at Daniel. He shrugged. "Lie to the man," he suggested. "If anyone comes barging in here trying to take over, the Asgard will put a permanent lock on our gate. Have a talk with Thor, if you need to."

 

"Indeed," Bre'tac agreed, nodding. "I cannot speak for all Jaffa rebels, but I do not wish to be allied with the Tau'ri if they are under the control of such as the NID and I certainly would not trust any who come from here under the control of such."

 

"Agreed," Teal'c quietly resonated. "They have no honor."

 

"Jack, you can't let them take over," Daniel implored him. "And please don't talk to me about military and chain of command, I really don't give a crap at this moment. You know as well as I do that if they come in, it will be with the express purpose of not only dominating all the other countries on this planet but also playing Rambo with other worlds. We've seen the havoc that one stolen artifact can do to an innocent world. Most of our leadership are nothing more than Goa'ulds without symbiotes and I'll say this; if they get their hands on this Stargate, I want off this world because I don't want to be here when the System Lords start fighting over us."

 

Reynolds was nodding. "Having been on both sides of the coin, I can tell you, Sir, one oversight committee is no better than the other. I understand the need for a military presence or I wouldn't be here, General, but at the same time, the mission of this base should be one of a more altruistic motive. It is right for us to be making friends and allies, it is right for us to be looking for technology, it is right for us to be looking for weapons of defense and not to be used against our neighbors but against threats from space. It is NOT right for anyone to come in here and TAKE what they want from other worlds. That makes us no better than the Goa'ulds, it makes us no better than the Europeans coming over here and taking from the locals."

 

Sam came flying in the door, helmet still tucked under her arm.

 

"Sorry I'm late," she said, trying to catch her breath. She found a seat at the table. Jack looked at her, stopping himself from jumping up and holding her. Daniel quickly updated her since Jack was temporarily unable to speak. After a few moments of silence, Jack cleared his throat.

 

"Suggestions, Colonel?" he asked, looking at Reynolds.

 

"Well, Sir, we do have all that medical research that's been going on at Area 51," he said. "I'd say have a few reports press-ready and discuss anything except military applications."

 

"I think he's right, Sir," Sam jumped in. "Have you seen the crowd building outside the mountain? Not only the kooks, but also just regular people looking for miracles. A relative that needs a cure for something. If we can get the populace on our side, those in the government who want to use the gate for more nefarious purposes, will find themselves up against a human tidal wave."

 

A small furry entered the room on silent paws and climbed up onto Daniel's lap. He cuddled her close, comforting her. He got a strange look on his face. They could all hear the wheels grinding. Jack covered his ears and stood up, "La la la la la......" he hummed to himself as he left the room.

 

Sam grinned, knowing whatever Daniel was coming up with, it was good. He stood up, swung T'Keet to his back, and held his arms out.

 

"Get over here," he ordered. Sam jumped up and went into his hug, holding him hard. "Good job, airman," he whispered huskily to her. Sam hugged Teal'c, too, and even surprised Bre'tac.

 

"Ma'am," Davis interrupted them. "I know you just got here, but the General wants us on ship repairs immediately. One week, he said."

 

Sam stretched a kink out and groaned. "Can I eat first?"

 

Jack went to his office and looked at his phone. He picked it up with a wince, dialed and waited. At least Sam was back safely; he'd have to wait for a private moment to express his pleasure of her safe return.

 

"It's Uncle Jack, Meg," he said when it was answered. He held the phone away from his ear. "Megan.... Megan..... Meg...... Honey...... Megs......." He waited some more. When her crying began to abate, he tried again. "She's fine, Megan," he quietly assured her. "She's helping babysit some alien children. Megan, I'm serious, I wouldn't kid you about this. Well, I didn't exactly plan on two warring alien factions landing on our doorstep and dooking it out, believe me; we were heading out for dinner when they came buzzing in and I'm a little upset for missing my steak. She was safe here at the base. No, I don't have time right now, things are a little busy. Well, you can call whomever you'd like about it but after last night's little display, I cannot leave the base just to bring her home. She's safe here, she's making friends, she's getting the experience of a lifetime. You told me I could have her for the month, so take the time to chill out and let the dust start to settle. I will have her call you."

 

He hung up and redialed as he caught his breath, praying that neither of his 80-something parents had a heart-attack or stroke.

 

"Hi, Dad, are you and Mom alright? Yeah, I gave 'em hell, fightin' in my airspace. No, Sam was there, she was in one of those small fighter jets. Yeah, those are ours, cool huh? Sam helped to create them. Yeah, she's a smarty. Listen, Dad, Megs is wigging out. No, Dad, Katie's fine. She was here on base, so she was safe. I had to leave her here, I wasn't about to leave her home, and with alien ships flyin' around, I certainly wasn't going to put her on a plane. Try and calm Megan down, would you? No, she said I can have Katie for a month, so I'm keeping her for the month. She's having fun, Dad, making friends, babysitting alien children. There were families on the smaller ship. Yes, it is incredible. The other guy was extremely bad; we would have been in a lot of trouble if he had lived. Lots of dead, lots of wounded. No, here at our base infirmary. We're going to help them and then send them home. Sam is helping to fix their ship. Yeah, she knows how to do that. Well, Dad, I still can't really talk about it, but there will probably be some sort of public announcement shortly. I promise, after everything is pubic, I will sit down with you guys and tell you everything. Ok. I love you. Kiss Mom for me."

 

Jack rested for a moment after hanging up. He looked up at the knock on his door and waved Reynolds in.

 

"With your permission, I have a preliminary schedule for sending people off-world, Sir," he said, holding out a piece of paper. Jack took it and scanned it.

 

"Why Chulak instead of the Alpha Site?" he asked.

 

"Because the Alpha Site belongs to us and is technically under the President's command," Reynolds said. "Anyone there can be ordered back here. If people are sent to Chulak, they can't be ordered back. Master Bre'tac has already said he'd make sure all guests are welcomed and made at home. He said that after seeing them fight, he'd build homes for anyone who will help defeat the Goa'uld. If all else fails for the Sua homeworld, Chulak has an unexplored continent."

 

Jack nodded. "This is fine, Colonel," he said, handing the paper back. "Start the evac." Thankfully, it hadn't occurred to anyone from higher-up to pass on an order to keep the aliens earth-bound, and Jack was going to take full advantage of that fact.

 

Reynolds acknowledged and turned to go. He paused.

 

"Sir, are you alright?"

 

"Fine, Colonel, thank you. Just tired."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Jack found Daniel in the commissary digging into a pile of pasta. Daniel was straddling the chair instead of sitting properly. Jack picked a meatball from Daniel's plate and tried to enjoy it. He had to admit it, he was exhausted. Many of their ambulatory guests were also sitting and exploring new foods. The jello was of extreme interest, and the cakes and pies were going fast. Jack noticed a furry lump on Daniel's back; soft snores could be heard.

 

"I thought you left her with her own people?" Jack asked.

 

"I did," Daniel said. "She keeps finding me. I asked someone and he said cubs are raised communally, so it doesn't matter who is taking care of her, and that my scent reminds her of M'Net. Just coincidence."

 

"Oh." He took another meatball. Daniel took a clean fork from another table and handed it to Jack, pushing the plate toward the center of the table. "How is M'Net doing?"

 

"Starting to respond," Daniel was pleased to inform him. "And Ninurta is sitting up and talking. They're the worse of the wounded."

 

"Are either of them up enough to get off-world?" Jack told him about the coming evacuation. Daniel thought about it.

 

"I don't know, I'm not medical, Ninurta might, but I wouldn't think so."

 

Jack nodded and shoved a loaded fork into his mouth before standing.

 

"'ank u."

 

"You're welcome," Daniel chuckled, taking his plate back.

 

Jack went to the control room just as Reynolds led in the first group, the children with adults to oversee them, and then the ambulatory wounded. The wormhole to Chulak was established and they were sent through. Group by group they came in from the hallway and were sent through. Jack made a head count as they went through, and came up with 127 by the time the last group was sent through. They were short 8 from the initial head-count. He called down to Reynolds.

 

"M'Net and T'Keet are the only Sua left here, Sir, the other six are Anunna. The leaders, Sir. They're in the infirmary."

 

Jack acknowledged and shut the horizon down. The evacuation took an hour, which wasn't bad considering over a hundred went through. He went to the infirmary to check up on things. The base was surprisingly quiet, now that all the extra people were gone. There was room to walk in the hallways.

 

Jack's three kids were in the infirmary. He paused and picked up the wall phone.

 

"Sergeant, is the escape hatch clear?" he asked. "Thank you, airman." Good, none of the freaks at the gate had discovered the hatch.

 

"You two," Jack pointed at Nate and Cassandra, technically two more aliens. "I want you out of here, too." Jack motioned to two SF in the hall. "Get these two suited up for a hike and kick them out the hatch. Radios and a gun, nothing fancy."

 

"Yes, Sir," they saluted. Cassandra smiled sweetly and pecked Jack's cheek.

 

"I'm not kissing your cheek," Nate warned him.

 

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Jack said. "You two call in right away, if there's any problems," he warned them. They agreed.

 

"You don't want us to take Katie?" Nate asked. Katie watched them.

 

Jack shook his head. "No, I talked with Megan and already informed her that I was keeping her here. Besides, I want her in my sight." He saw the question on Nate's face and shook his head, [No, Megan was NOT happy.]

 

"Ok," Nate said. He gave Katie a light punch on the arm. "Later, kiddo," he said. "And remember you promised me a date. I want to know all the family gossip before I get involved."

 

Katie smiled and gave her new cousin a hug and then hugged Cassie. Jack was glad they were making friends, Katie needed someone as out-spoken as Cassie.

 

"At least you don't have to deal with Uncle Jack going around telling people how he changed YOUR diapers," Katie cheerfully complained to Nate. He shuddered and patted her shoulder in sympathy before going with the SF.

 

"Hey, I enjoyed patting your cute little tushie," Jack told her. "Other things, though...." He waved a hand under his nose and made a face. Katie flushed and swiped a hand in his direction.

 

"Uncle Jack, really!" she protested.

 

"Don't worry, Katie," Daniel said, coming into the room. "I have dirt on your uncle."

 

Katie grinned and took his arm, sticking her tongue out at Jack.

 

"Don't you even think about it," Jack warned him. Daniel started to sing about rowing a boat and Jack threw a paper cup at him. Their audience chuckled at them. Daniel handed the cub off to Katie and sent her to occupy the child.

 

"How are you, Ninurta?" Jack asked as they approached the bed. There was a warrior present that he hadn't met. He held his hands at his lower back, relaxed but with an air of being on guard.

 

"Much better, thank you," Ninurta replied. "It is nice to see family play at such serious times."

 

"Keeps us sane," Jack responded. The others nodded. "Who's this?" he asked, indicating the warrior on guard.

 

"This is Erra," Inanna said, introducing them. "He is my sister Ereshkigal's consort, but he requested to remain with us while we are still in potential danger."

 

"Did your sister get through the gate alright?" Jack asked, remembering that the lady was blind.

 

"Yes," Inanna nodded. "Our people will look after her. She isn't as defenseless as she seems, Jack, don't let her physical blindness fool you."

 

"Jack, according to the myths, Ereshkigal has a special ability," Daniel said. "She's able to take the soul out of a person, instantly killing them." He looked at the others and they confirmed it.

 

"Actually, she cuts their life-cord," Inanna clarified. "It takes a lot out of her, so she doesn't do it very often. She also has to be in contact with the person, and most are afraid to allow her that close."

 

Jack looked again at Erra. He was still alive, so the lady must like him. "If no one has told you, everyone else has been sent off-world to Chulak, the homeworld of the Jaffa rebels, for safety purposes. I cannot guarantee safety if certain parties in my government take over this base. You and M'Net are the last of the wounded," he told Ninurta.

 

"We do understand," Inanna said. "What about our ship?"

 

"Except for the style of clothing, you are human," he pointed out. "Or at least some kind of human origin. I was thinking of putting you in modern clothing, sending you out the hatch and have a couple SF take you to your ship. Once the repairs are made, you can leave. No one will know you're not from around here except a few of my people who are helping with repairs; Colonel Carter and Major Davis."

 

"And Colonel Carter is Jack's wife, so you'd have a direct line to him, if something comes up," Daniel put in.

 

"Menzen erish?" Shara asked him quietly with a small smile. Daniel just smiled back at him. Shara murmured something else, glancing at Jack. Daniel murmured something back at Shara, chuckling.

 

"Boys behave," Inanna said to them. "That is agreeable," she told Jack. The others echoed her.

 

"Alright, let me get a few arrangements made and we'll get you out of here and to your ship," Jack told them. "I'm going to assign Sergeant Gaafar to you for the time being. He can tutor you in our culture and hopefully keep the eyes of the public away from you."

 

"I look forward to this," Inanna said with a thoughtful nod. "I would very much like to see how our old home has progressed and being with the people as one of them would be a good way to see this."

 

"What was he saying?" Jack asked, pulling Daniel aside in the hallway.

 

Daniel looked around and leaned in. "He asked if Sam was our queen and then commented that you have a great butt, a munchable mouth, incredible legs, and wanted to know if you were as good a lover as you looked because you certainly looked good enough to keep your queen and your consort happy. I told him you are and he can look but no touching. He called me selfish." Jack flushed and sent Daniel on his way.

 

On his way to his office, thinking to pull a Sumero-English dictionary for the group to take with them, a true sacrifice since it was an extremely difficult thing to find; Daniel stopped and swore under his breath. He went back to the infirmary, caught Gaafar's eye, and motioned him away.

 

"Khalid, I....we forgot...what was said..." Daniel could feel the panic starting.

 

Gaafar stopped him. "I admit to being completely stunned but I see nothing, I hear nothing," he promised. "It certainly explains a few things. I'm beginning to learn not to be surprised at anything that happens around here, though. Daniel? I thought you and the Major...?" he leaned in to whisper.

 

"History. But a good history," Daniel said with a small smile. He thanked Gaafar and went on to his self-appointed task. After putting a whisper into Jack's ear. Jack wasn't happy and went away muttering about not being able to trust even dead languages.

 

In no time at all, the Anunna were dressed in modern clothing and looking like one of the crowd. Except for the long hair. The men refused to cut their hair, taking Nate as an example for men with long hair in their society. They did agree to a trim and style but nothing else. They also requested private time in the shower.

 

"Why?" Jack asked. He knew they had no problem striping down in front of others for a bath.

 

"Ninurta was raped by Enlil," Enki explained, having followed Jack to his office for a private conversation. "It is a power transfer and an attempt to humiliate both Inanna and myself, the spreading of his filth upon my son. This isn't the first time one of them has been captured and so greatly injured. After so many generations together, Shara, Gibil, and Ninurta have created a ritual for each other. Shara and Gibil will cleanse their brother and love him, bringing him back to himself. When his internal injuries are healed, they will complete the reclaiming by taking back what belongs to them, his body."

 

"I'm not sure of your meaning," Jack said. Something in him bottomed out. "What do you mean, taking back his body?"

 

Enki shrugged. "They will make love to him. Enlil took by force what was not rightfully his. They will reclaim Ninurta as belonging to them. When they are done, when Ninurta is once more himself, when he has cried out his pain and is free of Enlil's taint, they will present him to his Queen and she will do her own reclaiming, taking her consort back to her bed. At the moment, he is still too injured to be made love to, but they would like to at least cleanse him, and for that privacy is preferred. They wish to do this before leaving here, instead of taking such ugliness into the world."

 

Jack nodded slowly. "Alright," he said. "I shouldn't be agreeing to this because this is a military base and sexual contact isn't allowed here, especially between men, but I will station guards outside the showers and allow the door to be locked. The guards are not to know what is happening inside. They can be told it is a ritual thing for your people. Religious privacy is respected here. Your boys get one hour."

 

Enki thanked him and left his office. Jack knew the blood had left him, despite the pounding of his heart. He pushed his thoughts aside for the time being and left his office to walk around and check on the sweeping of the base. They couldn't very well hide their gate, but before the President insisted on a tour, he wanted to make sure there were no surprises around the corner. What actually worried him more was the fact that there was an excellent possibility that the SGC was going to be handed over to someone else, someone who had weapons on their mind. And after last night's little romp in Northern Colorado, someone was definitely going to be wanting weapons, no matter how positive Sam and Daniel tried to be. He was hoping Davis had updated that particular file; it may not be as quick as people wanted them, but there were weapons that the SGC were using on a regular basis that the general military was not. Jack began to compose his argument starting with the fact that there wasn't enough naquadah to build the amount of weapons they wanted and no, they couldn't just melt down the alien ship for metals. Jack was feeling better, having listened to himself.

 

He considered tossing all alien weapons through the gate but reminded himself that the Pentagon had an inventory sheet on them. Jack was beginning to understand why rebels came to be.

 

The gate alarm came on and Jack hustled to the command room.

 

"It's the Tok'ra IDC, Sir," Walter informed him. Jack had him open the gate and went down to meet with whoever was coming through.

 

"Malek," Jack greeted the man upon entering the gateroom.

 

"O'Neill," he was greeted. The autocratic attitude of the Tok'ra still grated on Jack's nerves but he knew this particular Tok'ra was at least trying. "The chaapai on the Sua homeworld is indeed destroyed," he reported. "Their main continent was untouched. If they wish, we will return them to their home."

 

"That's good news, thank you," Jack said. "Most of them from the ships are staying on Chulak. We have one still here that has been in critical condition. Can you try zapping him? I like him but we really need him out."

 

It took Malek a moment before understanding what Jack was asking. He agreed and Jack ushered him out of the room while telling Walter to page Daniel to the infirmary. Katie was still sitting with M'Net; she had been trying to get a comb through his thick russet mane. Jack noticed a red spot in the corner of the room. There was a large bird sitting on an IV pole, much to the displeasure of the staff.

 

"Zu, where have you been?" Jack asked the bird. All he got was a chuckle that sounded suspiciously nefarious. It hadn't occurred to him that the bird wasn't around until he spotted it sitting there. Jack sent Katie from the room and let Malek do his thing with the do-hicky he took from a pocket and put on his hand. Those toys were thankfully something he could assure the military that they could NOT use. Unless they wanted to volunteer to become hosts. The thought made Jack shudder. Baby-Goa'ulds in the making....

 

Daniel came in just as M'Net's eyes were fluttering open.

 

"Daniel, as soon as he's coherent, update him," Jack said. "We need to get him out of here." Daniel understood and sat by the Sua as he came to.

 

The Anunna were getting a feel for their new clothing and last minute instruction for moving around in the modern world. It had been about 3000 years since they were last on Earth. Ninurta, Shara, and Gibil were still wet-headed from their shower. Jack thought Ninurta seemed a little more relaxed. Inanna paid close attention to him, murmuring in their own language. At one point, Ninurta nodded and she pecked his mouth with hers. It was decided that Enki would accompany M'Net to Chulak and be in attendance to Ereshkigal until her consort was returned to her. Inanna assured Jack that their people were more in need of Enki's leadership than they were.

 

"All praise, Aba," she respectfully turned to the older man. Enki patted her face, not taking insult.

 

"Go, child," he said, gesturing to the escape ladder in the wall.

 

Just before Enki and M'Net walked through the gate, the old man turned to Jack, his eyes thoughtful.

 

"When we have faith in those we love and trust, cliffs become a platform from which we soar to great heights; when we are able to fly, our soul is free from all earthly bonds. I wish you a joyous flight to your wings, Jack."

 

The base was cleared of all aliens. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and went to find sugar in the commissary. He wasn't quite sure what to think about Enki's parting commentary but it was creating a small anxiety attack. He went to his quarters for a moment of quiet and found his bed occupied by an exhausted and sound asleep teenager. He smiled, wiggled her sneakers off, and pulled a light blanket over her. He put a light kiss on her hair and she mumbled in her sleep, snuggling into the blanket. Jack saw a five-year old and couldn't believe she had gone and gotten herself pregnant. At least she had the common sense to make a mature decision. A sixteen year old child should not be having a child of her own.

 

Jack let her sleep and went to Sam's quarters, collapsing on her bed after letting the watch know where he was. Sam's scent on the pillow filled him and he closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He got up, went to Daniel's quarters and found Daniel also in the process of falling asleep. Daniel watched through one opened, blurry eye as Jack made a silent search. He dug out a black t-shirt from the laundry and tossed it over the camera. He knelt on the side of the bed and bent down, taking a long, satisfying kiss from the amused man, and stood up. He took the t-shirt off the camera and took it with him. He heard a quiet chuckle as he shut the door and went back down the hall to Sam's quarters. He took his outer shirt off, dragged his t-shirt off, put Daniel's on, and lay back down. Jack fell asleep.

 

***

 

The President wasn't happy. There were no aliens for him to get his picture taken with. General Maynard pulled Jack aside and informed him, with barely concealed hostility (for others, not Jack) that a more cooperative General would be taking over the SGC. Jack handed in his resignation and went to pack up what few personal belongings he kept on the base. Daniel took one look and began to pack, also. Jack's last order was to several SF to please take their stuff to his truck.

 

"Jack, please don't be like this," the President asked. Unfortunately, the President's voice had a condescending tone that came naturally and tended to grate on Jack's nerves.

 

"When you get tired of the assholes in that chair fucking up, let me know," Jack informed him.

 

Just before heading into the elevator, Jack took a detour and went into the gate room one last time. Katie did a quick about-face and followed. She wasn't sure what was going on, but if Uncle Jack was mad at the President, then so was she. The control booth was crowded with Blues trying to figure out why the gate wasn't turning on. Walter was pushed from his chair and someone who had never even seen the system before tried to make it work. Walter leaned against a wall, watching everyone with a look that dared them to succeed. They did ask Jack, but he knew nothing about it and he was sorry, but the repair team wasn't on base at the moment. To Daniel's surprise, he found his hand grabbed and pulled. Jack dragged him up the ramp, turned to face him, took his face between his hands, and planted a long, wet one on Daniel's mouth.

 

There was dead silence when Jack pulled his mouth away. Daniel had a flamboozeled look on his face and had to shake himself out of it. Jack was proud of himself: the last time Daniel looked like that was when he went back to Abydos to bring Daniel home. Sha're kissed Daniel, marking her territory, and the man almost fell over when she was done.

 

"Colonel Reynolds!" Jack called out.

 

"Sir!"

 

"You owe General Hammond a refund, Colonel," Jack informed him.

 

"Yes, Sir!" Reynolds held in the grin as he saluted.

 

Arms were at full salute on their way to the elevator. Several of Daniel's civilian geeks snuck in with them, all carrying duffle bags filled with personal affects. If SG-1 wasn't SG-1, they weren't staying, either.

 

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Daniel asked when the elevator was on its way up.

 

"I kissed you," Jack said. He thought about it and touched his mouth. "Yes, the mouth is tingling so I'm pretty sure that's what it was."

 

"Yeah, and about freakin' time," one of the geeks spouted. Jack glared at him.

 

Katie was staring at Jack and Daniel. Jack noticed and winced.

 

"Am I in trouble?" he asked her.

 

"Not with me," she said, a grin starting to form. "But once Pope Grandpa figures out what's going on, you are SOOOO in deep doo-doo."

 

***

 

Jack called Sam after squeezing through the crowds at the gate and making their way to Daniel's car. He confessed.

 

"Well, Jack, I guess the only thing you can do now is ask Daniel if he'll move in. After you build an extension onto the house." Sam wasn't sure to feel anger at the military or if she should be jumping for joy at getting things 'out of the closet.'

 

Jack held the phone away from his mouth and looked at Daniel. "If I build an extension onto the house, you wanna move in?"

 

Daniel looked at him, back at the road, and back at him. "My own room and office space?"

 

"Sure," Jack shrugged and nodded. He certainly had nothing better to do with his near future.

 

"I get a workspace, too," he heard Sam shout.

 

Jack put the phone back to his mouth. "Yes, dear, but only if you promise not to blow up the neighborhood."

 

"No hogging the sheets, Jack," Daniel warned him. "I won't hesitate to kick your butt out of bed, if you do."

 

"Ditto," Jack heard on the phone.

 

"I'm being ganged up on, here," he complained to both. Katie was in the back seat giggling.

 

They got to the cabin to find a couple of cars in the driveway and the name on the mailbox changed. The Webers from next door came over after spotting them.

 

"Carl, what's this?" Jack asked, motioning a finger around his place.

 

"People started coming around wanting to know where you lived," the man said. "We figured it was none of their business, so we changed the name on the mailbox and parked our cars here. It's kept the lookie-loos from trampling through your stuff. General Solo, Sir."

 

They smiled at him and held out hands. Jack smiled and shook hands.

 

"I'm Luke, not Han," he informed them. "Daniel is Han."

 

"No, I'm not," Han protested. "Sam is Han, she's the one who's flying everywhere."

 

"What's that make you –the Princess?"

 

"Don't go there, Jack. No, Katie is the Princess, I'm going to be Chewie after my hair grows out," Daniel informed him.

 

Jack wasn't going there, either. "What's the temperature out here, Carl?" he asked his neighbor. He gave the house key to Katie and sent her in, telling her to call her mother. The man shrugged.

 

"Locally, it's pretty good," he said. "We're all damned proud of you, Jack. Overall, a few ripples are starting to cross the pond. Lots of religious talk on the TV and in the newspapers. Suicide is up, as are reports of stockpiling weapons and non-perishables. There's been a raid on telescopes. Yours is in my garage, by the way. Things are good around here, we all know you and we know you've dealt with whatever you had to deal with. NASA is apparently pissed; seems they're feeling a little humiliated at being strung along all these years, struggling for what they have, and here you are on a first-name basis with aliens. They're wondering what else you guys haven't told them. Speculations are rampant."

 

"They can keep wondering," Jack said. His cell phone rang and he looked at the ID before answering it. "Hi, honey," he said, excusing himself and walking away. Daniel introduced himself and the Webers, Carl and Rhonda, offered to help carry stuff into the house.

 

Jack came into the house a short time later. "Sam will be home soon," he told Daniel and Katie. "The car is fixed and ready to go."

 

"Great," Daniel said. "Dinner?"

 

Jack thought about it. "We did miss those steaks, didn't we?"

 

Carl offered to grill. "Can we take a rain-check?" Jack begged. "I have heard nothing except loud voices for the past...how long has it been? Almost ten days? I'd just like to sit in my house and sleep for a year."

 

The Webers were good-natured in their understanding and wished him a peaceful sleep before leaving. Katie was on the house phone and Daniel was on his cell when Jack went in. Katie was trying to calm her mother down, holding the phone away from her ear as she searched through the refrigerator for anything that hadn't gone bad in the ten days they were gone. The garbage basket was piling up. Jack called out for a pizza delivery. Daniel hung up his phone.

 

"Checking in with my own neighbors," he told Jack. "My house is ok. Not that anyone knows what I do except work at the Mountain. Or I did." Daniel leaned against the counter and looked at Jack over crossed arms.

 

"Jack, are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing?"

 

"Yes, I do," he said, letting out a deep breath. "It feels right, Danny. I know exactly what they're going to do with that program, and I cannot hold my tongue while they do it. So it's better that I leave. Sooner or later all this will come out, and then I will be free to speak my mind."

 

Daniel slowly nodded. "I'm going to write," he said. "I have the time to do it, so I'll do it. I suggest you start writing, too. The moment the news of the gate hits the public airwaves, the world is going to come looking for us for answers. In the meantime, I have plenty of money saved up so I don't have to think about working anytime soon...."

 

"What money?" Jack asked. "You're always broke. You keep getting your utilities shut off, your house payments are always behind, you still owe me $50 bucks."

 

Daniel smiled. "That isn't a lack of money, Jack, that's absent-mindedness. Sam kept telling me to set up auto-payments with everyone, and I never got around to doing it. All my paychecks are automatically deposited, I usually don't have to pay my own airfare, I eat most of my meals on the base. The only things I spend money on are books and a few new clothes whenever Sam gets tired of looking at stuff that's twenty years old. She gets a little nuts with my clothes, Jack. And once I move in here, I'll rent my house out instead of selling it."

 

He dug around in his backpack and pulled out a handful of mail he had stuffed in there before leaving his house a couple weeks prior. He handed the bank statement to Jack who sat down before he fell down after he looked at it.

 

"Daniel, there's....." his jaw dropped. "Danny, this is almost quarter of a million dollars."

 

Daniel shrugged. "I've spent the past 8 years collecting very large paychecks and spending less than a quarter of each check. They add up. And I figured that once the program is out in the open, the money market is going to get a little crazy for a while, so I have another quarter in precious gems, art, gold and silver. Things like that."

 

Jack stared at him as though he'd grown a second head.

 

"Well, Jack, just because I don't like it doesn't mean I don't know what to do with it. I'm absent-minded, not dumb." Daniel pushed his glasses up and returned the stare.

 

"Besides, I had a small inheritance from my parents and my grandfather. My fosters weren't allowed to touch it. Pissed them off, I can tell you."

 

Jack looked at the statement again, swallowing hard.

 

"You're paying for the pizza."

 

***

 

Jack convinced Sam to stay in the military. She was all prepared to leave along with the men, but Jack knew one of them needed to be on the inside to keep an eye on things. She reluctantly agreed but only if she could get transferred back to the Pentagon and to General Vidrine, one of the few SGC-friendly Generals. Daniel called Davis for a little friendly chat and the word soon came down that Vidrine was requesting the transfer of Colonel Carter to his command. She was to be stationed in Nevada, overseeing their airport maintenance crew. Major Davis would be her 2IC. No gate travel for her, they didn't trust her not to STAY off-world, but she could play with ships. The higher-ups weren't very happy with her at the moment, seeing as she fixed the alien ship and let it escape, but the main point was –she fixed an alien ship and it flew. Sam informed Jack of alien gratitude.

 

Daniel begged leave from spending the night with them; he was in the middle of a chapter and it was killing him to finish it. He really needed to finish the chapter. He got tempting kisses but they dropped him off at his house anyway.

 

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 1:37 Am. He slid quietly out of bed, dressed, and left the house. He wasn't aware of the time it took to Daniel's house, he only knew he was there when he opened the door and let himself in. He locked the door behind him and made his way to Daniel's room. He smiled quietly, noticing the much larger, new bed. He sat on the edge and began to take his shoes off.

 

"Whass wrong?" Daniel mumbled, touching Jack's back.

 

"Nothing," Jack said. He took his shirt off and dropped it to a chair. The pants went next. He slid into the bed and looked at the sleepy man. "I couldn't sleep."

 

Daniel was waking up. He scrubbed his face and stretched.

 

"Why not?" he asked, yawning.

 

"Because I needed to talk to you and I couldn't wait until morning." Jack lay down on his stomach, shoving his arms under a pillow as he looked at Daniel. "I know I'm being a jerk, waking you up, I'm sorry."

 

Daniel knew Jack wouldn't have woken him up if it wasn't serious, not after how tired they all were.

 

"Come here," he said, patting his chest. Jack moved over and wrapped an arm around Daniel's stomach. It worked well that Jack was a belly sleeper and Daniel a back sleeper. "What's on your mind?"

 

"Us." Jack wasn't sure where to begin so he told Daniel about his conversation with Enki. About Ninurta and what he allowed the boys to do in the shower. Daniel nodded.

 

"I know about it," he said. "They were talking it about before you came into the infirmary. Jack, I know what you're thinking, and I have to warn you that kind of action is extreme and it isn't for everyone. Hell, it isn't for most people. It works for them because they've been together for so long that they practically finish each other's sentences."

 

"I want this, Danny," Jack said quietly. "I want you. I want to make love with you without flinching away from you. It doesn't have to be now, I'm not expecting it now, I just needed to talk about it. I know it'll be rough, I know I may flip out on you. It isn't you I'm afraid of, it's me. I didn't realize that I had only been burying my past, not fixing it, until we started this and had it thrown in my face. I don't like feeling fear in me, Danny, I want it out. I love you, I trust you, and I know you can handle me if anything happens. I'll leave you my shrink's phone number, if there's a breakdown."

 

Daniel turned onto his side to look Jack in the face. "Do you remember how upset you were when I Topped Sam? It'll be a hundred times worse, Jack. The only way we can do what you are asking, is if I Top you. That means taking you, Jack. I will hold you down if I have to, I won't stop even if you are screaming out NO at the top of your lungs. I will insist on safe words; do you know what that is? Green means good, yellow means slow down we may need to talk, and red means stop. Red is the only word that will make me stop once we start, and if you call it, we stop, talk, we may need to call your doctor. Do you understand that?"

 

Jack swallowed hard as he listened and looked into Daniel's face. "Enki said that Ninurta would spend time yelling and raging before he was returned to himself. I need this, Danny."

 

Daniel put his forehead against Jack's, thinking. "Do you tell Sam you were doing this?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you want to call her?"

 

"No."

 

"Ok."

 

Daniel rolled out of bed.

 

"Come on."

 

Jack looked at him.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Shower."

 

Jack was slow to follow Daniel into the bathroom. Daniel had started the shower, testing the temperature as he undressed. He got in and pulled Jack in. Jack started to speak and was shushed.

 

"You're mine, Jack," Daniel informed him. "I'm taking back what's mine and that starts with the outside before working my way in."

 

He dunked Jack under the water, soaking him, before starting with shampoo. Jack remained silent, letting Daniel bathe him. He heard soft muttering and realized Daniel was whispering something as he worked. Whatever it was, Jack realized that he wasn't panicking. Until a soapy hand got to his ass. Daniel held him still.

 

"Whose ass is this?" he asked. Jack took a deep breath.

 

"Yours?"

 

"No," Daniel said. "It's yours. No one can claim what is yours, only you can choose share it. So whose ass is it?"

 

"Mine," Jack whispered. "To be shared with you. And Sam."

 

Daniel slid a hand between the tight cheeks and caressed him. Jack shivered and forced himself to arch into Daniel. Daniel resumed his mutterings as he continued the bath. The touch had only been for cleansing purposes. Daniel rinsed him off, turned the water off, and got out of the shower. He stopped Jack, toweled himself dry, and then allowed Jack out of the shower. He dried Jack off and led him back into the bedroom.

 

"Lay on your stomach," Daniel said. Jack made another hard swallow and lay down. Daniel reached into the side table and pulled out a bottle. Jack had begun to grip the sheets, threatening to tear them, but all Daniel did was spread oil on his back and start to work on his tight muscles, resuming his mutterings. Now that the water was off, Jack could hear that it wasn't in English. It almost sounded like the Sumerian he had heard spoken quite often in the recent past.

 

Jack was actually quite relaxed by the time Daniel started to move his hands below the waist. He skimmed the outside cheeks and continued down Jack's legs and to his feet. Hard, firm hands went slowly back up the legs, over the cheeks, and up his back. Jack couldn't remember when he had ever had such a great massage. A finger made its way between the cheeks but didn't go inside; Daniel just rubbed gently, firmly, against the outside, a few strokes before the hands continued their journey around his back and his legs. After a few more times across Jack's ass, Daniel slid his hand between the cheeks, rubbing with his entire hand, pressing the heel of his palm against Jack. Jack heard a moan and realized it came from him. He didn't know he was so relaxed until a felt a finger slide in and realized that it was actually three fingers. Daniel only massaged in and out, pulling gently at the circled muscle, digging his palm in to loosen more before sliding fingers in again. Jack didn't tense again until he felt Daniel straddle the backs of his legs.

 

"Shhhh," Daniel whispered behind him. "Lift your hips and slid this pillow under," he said, pushing a pillow at Jack. "Get it comfortable. Pull your knees to the sides a little. No, you said I could have your ass, Jack, so share nice."

 

He didn't want Daniel to see so much of him, didn't want to be so opened before him. Sam's face suddenly came to him, her fear when Daniel forced her to open herself, to trust in her husband to see her and accept her. Jack forced himself to relax his hips and spine, arching his ass open to Daniel.

 

"Good boy," Daniel whispered. He ran a caressing finger down the middle of the cheeks and cradled Jack's balls, caressing and gently pulling with one hand while caressing the backs of Jack's thighs with the other hand. The loving caresses soothed Jack and he once more relaxed into Daniel's hands.

 

Jack started when he felt a tongue touch him. He grabbed the sheets as Daniel slid his tongue in and out. Between fingers and tongue, Jack was soon arching into Daniel, part of him wanting more and the other part crying into the bed. Something larger than fingers or a tongue pressed against him and Jack pulled away.

 

"No, mine, Jack," Daniel warned him and quickly leaned on Jack, holding him down, putting his face near Jack's and waiting until he was sure Jack wasn't about to jump off the bed. He held Jack in place and pushed in, laying on top of him to keep him down. He was heavier than Jack and had the muscles to hold him. Jack yelled into the bed. Daniel knew it wasn't physically painful, he had Jack loose enough to take almost a hand. He slid into Jack, caressing the quivering back and hips. It practically killed him to hear Jack crying out old memories; he knew that it wasn't him Jack was swearing at, protesting the invasion.

 

"Who's with you, Jack?" Daniel called out over the muffled yelling. It took all his strength to keep Jack from jumping away and beating the shit out of him. "Say it, Jack, who am I? Come on, say my name."

 

Between gulping breaths, Daniel heard his name.

 

"Good, Jack, keep saying my name, tell yourself, it's just Daniel, Daniel isn't hurting, he's loving. Tell yourself, Jack."

 

He heard his name more and more often between the yelling and swearing until DannyDannyDanny became a low mantra and the noise was reduced to gulps and shuddering breaths and sniffling. He waited, not moving, waiting for Jack to get used to having him inside.

 

"Good, Jack," Daniel whispered. "Let yourself enjoy this, Jack, it's just me inside of you and it feels so good from here. I want this from you, too, Jack, so don't be afraid of it. I love you, I trust you to do this with me, trust me to make this good for you." He poured a little more oil on his hand and made sure there was plenty to slide with. He continued to murmur to Jack, caressing where he could reach, pressing kisses against Jack's back, reaching below to stroke Jack's cock. The familiar hands, voice, and scent of Daniel began to penetrate through to Jack and he tried pushing back, trusting that it was truly Daniel back there to catch him. Jack realized that there was no pain, that Daniel kept his promise of no pain. He tried to push away the memories of dank cells, smells of rusting steel, the sound of gunfire in the courtyard, coming to fear the night and welcoming the morphine addiction. This was Daniel holding him, making love to him, not hurting him.

 

He gasped when Daniel's cock stroked against his prostate. Daniel murmured encouragement and Jack met his stroke once more. Jack moaned and spread his knees more, ignoring the one that was beginning to question his actions. At least the position felt good on his back. And was beginning to feel good other places, once his panic attack began to settle. A finger felt great against that magic button and he was beginning to discover that something longer and thicker felt even better. He reached below and took over his hardening cock from Daniel. Daniel picked up the pace, holding Jack's hips, allowing himself to enjoy it now that Jack's panic had begun to subside. The more familiar sounds of Jack enjoying a sexual encounter rang beautifully in Daniel's ears. He had enjoyed watching Jack and Sam together, and now he was the one pleasuring Jack.

 

Daniel couldn't hold back anymore and let loose in the tight heat. He almost laughed when he heard Jack muttering to himself, "No, not yet," in a disappointed whine. Daniel slid his finger back into the sticky mess and stroked him. Jack hissed and arched back, wiggling his butt in his enjoyment as he stroked himself into completion. His next yell was one of pleasure as he came against the pillow and sheets.

 

Daniel slid the pillow out, tossed it to the floor, and lay on top of Jack, taking Jack's hands and lacing their messy fingers together as he listened to Jack softly shuddering into the bedding. He held Jack, saying nothing, hoping Jack could sense his open heart sending all the loving energy inside him.

 

After a while, Jack stopped his shivering and wallowed in the cocoon Daniel had made of himself.

 

"Did you shut the curtains?" Jack finally asked, sniffling and husky. Daniel smiled and buried his face in Jack's neck.


	7. Chapter 7  So Many Hickies, So Little Time

  
Author's notes: Information gets to the internet, Sam makes nice with Jack, Daniel gets caught by his own game rules, and our three musketeers go visiting Jack’s family  


* * *

The second time Daniel took Jack, there was only a small amount of struggle before Jack relaxed into his Danny-mantra and began to participate. Jack did request to remain on his back; his knee was killing him. Daniel did his best to kiss the boo-boo all better. The third time, after a much needed shower, Jack initiated the contact and actually spent time exploring Daniel with fingers and mouth. Daniel talked him through the process of relaxing the anal muscles so that more than a finger could be taken comfortably. Jack got in three and managed to suck Daniel off without gagging. Daniel was pleased with the progress. Jack declared a holiday for his butt and they took their third shower for the evening. Morning. The sun was up by the time the third shower came along.

 

The doorbell rang and Daniel gave the clock a mild look of disapproval. No one should be knocking at 7am. Sam wouldn't have rang, she would have walked in. Daniel slid a robe on and went to the door. He found Edward and Sylvia standing there, two of the computer people from the base.

 

"We have a problem," they announced. Whatever it was, they weren't very upset about it. They looked around Daniel as Jack came into the living room. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist, having just gotten out of the shower.

 

"Good morning, Jaaaack," they crooned at their ex-General impudently. The General crossed his arms and glared at them. Behind them, a car parked and Sam came up the walk. Seven AM and it was Grand Central at Daniel's house.

 

"Morning," she called out. She went around the two at the door, who watched, expecting a jealous rage blow-up. Sam strode into the house, passing out kisses on her way past Daniel and Jack. Edward and Sylvia filed away the interesting information.

 

"So, what's the problem?" Daniel got around to asking the two. They did their best to look repentant. Daniel was afraid.

 

"We were working on notes, finalizing a few Mountain things, and we accidentally pressed the wrong button," Sylvia said.

 

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked.

 

"It means all our SGC files were accidentally uploaded," Edward said.

 

"Uploaded to where?" Jack asked, stepping forward with a suspicious eye. Sam was a step behind him.

 

"To the World Wide Web. We're really, really, really sorry 'bout that," they mournfully expressed. Edward handed Daniel a wrapped present, Sylvia gave Jack's furry chest an amused glance, and left the house.

 

Jack groaned and collapsed onto the couch, wincing slightly and adjusting his placement, and Sam fell next to him. Daniel opened the package. It was a DVD. The Core. Daniel pulled his lips in, trying not to smile, holding in the laughter as he tossed the movie onto the couch.

 

"Dumb movie, entertaining for a light afternoon, the very end will interest you," he told the two on the couch. Jack wasn't ready for it.

 

"How'd you know where I was?" Jack asked Sam, throwing an arm around the back of the couch. She looked him over and grinned as she touched a small purple spot next to a nipple. Jack looked down and flushed.

 

"Would you believe a bird told me?"

 

Jack groaned and held his head. "Zu is still around? Oh, no."

 

Sam nodded, pleased with herself. "Oh, yes, he's here. I asked him why he wasn't with his own people and my mind was suddenly filled with some very interesting images."

 

Jack flushed and fell sideways across her lap, pulling a cushion over his face. She kissed his shoulder and patted him, running her hand over his hip as she chuckled.

 

"There's more," she reluctantly said. Jack peeked at her. "The images were broadcast to the room. Katie got it. So did Sara. She was there picking up Katie. I think the image of you guys startled her more than the alien bird did."

 

Jack yelled into the pillow. "Oh, I can see this isn't going to be a good day," he whimpered. "That bird is being plucked, skewered, and barbequed. What did Sara say? Dare I ask?" Anyone but his ex-wife, pleasepleasepleaseplease......

 

"She's expecting lunch and full disclosure. About everything."

 

"Ok." Jack turned over onto his back and flopped his arms out, sacrificed on Sam's lap. "And Katie?"

 

"Her exact words? "Uncle Jack, does the word condom hold any meaning for you?""

 

Jack yelled into the pillow again and Daniel burst out laughing, quickly putting the cups of coffee on the table before he spilled them. Sam laced her fingers with Jack's and brought them to her mouth.

 

"Are you ok?" she asked him, stroking his hair with the other hand.

 

"I'm a lot better," he assured her. He told her of his initial reaction and, "By the third time, I was almost jumping him," he confessed. "He....."

 

"Three times?" Sam squeaked in surprise. "Are you sure you're in one piece?"

 

Jack grinned. "Well, he did split me right down the middle, honey. I'm a little sore, but I feel good. I had so much still left in me and I didn't know it. It was like I had buried it, instead of getting rid of it. Daniel tore it right out of me." Daniel sat on the side of the couch and leaned down to kiss him, taking his time with Jack's lips before sitting up.

 

"What were you whispering at the beginning?" Jack asked him, linking his other hand with Daniel's.

 

"You said you wanted what the boys were doing with Ninurta," Daniel said. "So I was saying an ancient incantation to exorcise demons."

 

Startled, Jack laughed. "Well, whatever it was, something about it was relaxing."

 

"Say it for me?" Sam asked. Daniel spoke the ancient words and she nodded thoughtfully. "Something about the tempo," she said. "It sounds pretty."

 

Daniel nodded. "It was a beautiful language," he said. "Very sibilant. It flows. And there would be a tempo to the incantation, they were meant to be chanted or sung." He repeated the incantation, this time chanting it. An energy swirled in the air around them and goose bumps were raised.

 

Something in another room pinged and Daniel stood up. "I started a search for whatever it was Edward and Sylvia did," he said. Jack and Sam followed him. They took one look at the search results.

 

"Shit," came three voices.

 

There were over 5,000 hits all pertaining to SGC, aliens, and Battlefield Colorado. Their own names were frequently listed.

 

"What are we doing?" Sam asked.

 

"You will be doing what your General asks of you," Jack said. "Daniel and I are private citizens and we will wait for the military to come to us. Whether or not I chose to submit to interrogation, is another matter."

 

Sam nodded and went to call Vidrine and warn him of the upload.

 

"They can recall you again," Daniel quietly reminded him. Jack didn't want to be reminded.

 

"They may think otherwise when they get told you're part of my package," Jack informed him. "I'm not hiding this, Daniel, it may be new territory, but I'm ready to tackle this particular cliff."

 

"You saw what Paul went through, and he's just a Major. Are you ready for that?"

 

Jack bent down and kissed him. "Let 'em take all the pictures they want," he said against Daniel's mouth. "I'm not afraid of this, Danny," he said, stroking Daniel's damp hair. "You and Sam are my family and if the military doesn't like it, they can shove it because I didn't request their blessings."

 

Sam came back into the room. "General Vidrine said he'll call when they make a decision. He'll talk with Maynard. He doesn't feel there's going to be an immediate reaction; it'll build as word gets around. He wants to see which way the public wind is blowing before deciding on a course of action."

 

Jack went into the living room and turned on the TV, turning the channel to a news station. It took him a while to find it; Daniel had the satellite programmed to all the history channels.

 

"Hey," Daniel said softly in the other room. He took Sam's hand. "Make love to him today," he requested. "You need to reclaim him. It's part of the ritual. Just love him, Sam, let him know how beautiful you find him. Give him a little time; he came four times in four hours. I'd be surprised if he gets anything up at the moment. I don't think I could get anything up at the moment. In fact, why don't you take him home and have a quiet day to yourselves. Go hiking or something."

 

"Daniel!"

 

Daniel sighed and stood, walking into the living room. Jack pointed.

 

"How is he doing that?" Jack was pointing to the large red bird that sat on the back of a dining room chair.

 

"You didn't let him in?" Daniel asked.

 

"Of course not," Jack insisted. "I was finding the news, I turned around, there he was."

 

Daniel looked at the bird. "Zu, how do you do that?" Zu snickered at him.

 

Jack glared at the bird. "We have rules in our house," he informed the bird. "What's done in our house, what's said in our house, stays in our house. That means you do not go informing the entire world about our sex lives. Especially ex-wife and my niece. You talk to us only. Got it?"

 

A splat hit the chair seat.

 

Sam got Jack to dress and he followed her home in his truck. He kissed Daniel long and sweet before leaving. Once more, Daniel refused to spend the day with them, he wanted to get some work done. He would be over for dinner, though. Zu stayed with Daniel, chattering away in Sumerian. Daniel couldn't believe some of the outrageous stuff the bird came up with.

 

Not having had any sleep, Jack collapsed onto the bed when they got home. Sam tucked him in and kissed his head. She checked in with the Yard and was told that they were stepping up security. She wasn't needed at the moment; take her days off. A while later, she heard the toilet flush and she went into the bedroom. Jack looked at her and fell onto the bed, pulling the pillow over his head. Sam grinned at him and sat on the side of the bed, leaning over to nuzzle the back of his neck.

 

"Are we a happy camper?" she asked teasingly.

 

"We are a sore camper," came the muffled response. Sam gave his tush a caress.

 

"Poor baby," she pouted. She pushed his t-shirt up and kissed his back. "Is it a good sore?"

 

Jack turned over and put the pillow where it belonged. He was slightly flushed as he smiled at her. "It's a very good sore," he said. He patted his chest and she lay on top of him. He liked the feel of her weight covering him; it gave him a strange sense of security, of being cocooned by her. Jack held her for a while, running his hands lightly up and down her back as her feet played with his. "I never thought it was possible to be in love with two people at the same time," he said quietly. "I've heard people say it before, but I never believed them. Whether this is right or wrong, I don't know, but I do know what I'm feeling."

 

"I know," she said, touching his mouth with a finger. "I love him, too. I keep looking around, expecting to see him here. He belongs here, with us. I keep getting the feeling that he's deliberately keeping a slight distance but I'm not sure why."

 

Jack thought about it. He hadn't noticed it before but now that Sam mentioned it, he could see it. Daniel was going out of his way to give them space. That was going to end, if Jack had any say in the matter.

 

Sam slid her long legs to the side and straddled Jack's middle. She kissed him, taking her time with his mouth, the raspy feel of his unshaven cheeks pleasing and tickling her face. He tried to move and participate but she held him down, taking her time as she kissed and licked his skin. She placed her mouth over the love-bite Daniel had placed on Jack's chest and reinforced it with her own. Jack hissed when she moved her mouth just to the left and covered his nipple with her lips. She suckled and teased one nipple and then made her way to the other, nuzzling fur on the way. She loved the musky, clean scent of his chest, the masculinity of him infusing her with energy. She moved down his torso, playing with the line of hair on his belly. The dark blond line was a major turn on for her; it was an arrow that called out to her, "Follow me, follow me." She followed it. She sat back and smiled after taking his pajama bottoms off. She and Daniel actually argued about the hair; Sam declared it dark blond, Daniel said it was light brown. Jack was no help, not with his hair (via Nate) getting blonder the longer it got, while the roots stayed dark.

 

"What are you smiling about?" he asked huskily, staring up at her. She touched the inside of his thigh with a caressing finger.

 

"Daniel left his mark all over you," she grinned. Jack sat up on his elbows and looked down. She lifted his leg and he could see another purple bruise. He hadn't even noticed it when he took his shower.

 

"Probably a good thing I don't have to report in for a physical," he said. Sam lifted his leg higher, looking below. She bit her lip, her blue eyes dancing with light. "What?" She turned him over onto his stomach and licked the sweet crease below his butt, at the top of his thigh.

 

"Another one right there," she informed him. Jack groaned, silently swearing to kill their partner.

 

Sam straddled his butt and laughed lightly into his ear, licking and suckling at the lobe. "Now you know how I feel when he goes completely oral on me," she teased him.

 

"After watching him eat his way through the commissary for 8 years, we should have guessed that one," Jack said in amusement. Sam nibbled his neck. She lifted his arms above his head and played with the pit hair as she licked down his back. He twitched slightly when she ran her hands down his sides. He heard a low snicker and was about to call foul on the tickling when he felt her rub against his butt. He moaned at the erotic feel of her hair and her heat against his ass. She leaned into him, putting her mouth to his spine, biting, licking, sucking between his shoulder blades as she rubbed herself possessively against him.

 

"God, baby, that feels incredible," he groaned. He'd swear she gave a low growl as she sank her teeth into his back, continuing to pleasure herself on his ass. Something primal grew in him and he gripped the sheets in his fists, threatening to tear them as he held on. He already owed Daniel a sheet.

 

Sam shuddered against him and he could feel moisture dripping down his cheeks to pool on the backs of his balls. She released her teeth from his back and lifted slightly.

 

"Turn over," she whispered. Jack turned carefully between her legs and she lowered herself onto him. Her full breasts heaved as she caught her breath from her orgasm. He lifted his knees and she settled back for her ride, loving the feeling of him filling her. Jack watched through half closed eyelids. He could see their joining, his cock slick with her juices as she rode him. He held her hips steady and let her take what she wanted, take him as she wanted. It occurred to him what she was doing –she was claiming her property. It wasn't a Jack kinda thing to do, bottom to other people, but there he was, less than 24 hours and he was taken by both his partners. He had surrendered to them both and he had never felt so strong for it.

 

"Rub my clit," he heard her say. Love burst inside of him as she found her voice, finally making a specific request of him without Daniel teasing her into it. He reached down and fingered her clit, circling the way she liked it. She drew a breath and caught herself on his chest. She concentrated through the waves rushing through her and forced herself to continue her ride.

 

Jack took his own deep breaths, willing himself not to come until she had her fill of him. She leaned down, her forehead to his chest as she pleasured herself on him once more. She took a nipple between her teeth and bit him before sucking at him, tugging with her teeth. Jack gasped at the pain mingling with the pleasure. Something in her had been opened and the animal side had come out to play. She was beautiful, glowing, a radiant goddess taking her consort for her own pleasure, claiming him, marking him as belonging to her.

 

He could feel her quivering getting stronger as she took him and when she cried out, clamping down on him, he held her in his strong hands as he released into her. She collapsed onto his chest and he held her, remaining inside of her until she was ready to move.

 

She lifted her head to kiss him, brushing her lips with hers as they caught their breath together. She held his face between her hands.

 

"Mine," she stated in a husky whisper. "No one will ever again take what is mine."

 

Jack shuddered and held her tight.

 

***

 

He counted five hickies by the time evening rolled around. It was a VERY good thing he had no physicals to go in for. The little internet issue was on the news and the phone began to ring. Jack turned it off. After talking with Sam, Jack decided to fly Katie home and out of the way of the immediate community. He was in enough trouble with her parents, he didn't want her in the middle of what was coming up. Sam would head out to the Yard in the morning and make sure everything was secured. He let Daniel in on the plans when Daniel came over for dinner.

 

"And you're coming with me, Danny," Jack warned him. "Me? Why?" Daniel stared blankly at him.

 

"Because you are part of this family," Jack told him. "And I'd like you at my side. Unless you object, I want the entire world to know that the three of us are together, and we start with my family. You wanted hand-holding, you're going to get hand-holding."

 

Jack was getting dressed for going out to dinner as they talked. Daniel stopped him and looked at the bruises on Jack's back and chest. He lifted an eyebrow.

 

"You started it," Jack said, flushing. Sam had been thorough in her claiming of him. "You put a hicky on my ass, Danny."

 

"It's a cute ass, Jack," he was informed. "It's an ass worthy of a hicky."

 

"You're an ass."

 

"And mine's worthy of a hicky, too." Daniel snuck in for a kiss, smiling at Jack.

 

"I'm exhausted, Daniel," Jack whined. "I came six times since 2am. I can't remember the last time it was more then three in 24 hours. You two are wearing me out. I think my dick is broken."

 

Daniel chuckled. "We'll check the plumbing later," he promised Jack, giving the front of Jack's pants a light caress. Jack swatted him away and told him about Sam's animal side emerging. Daniel nodded and smiled.

 

"Good," he said. "I knew she had it in her."

 

They found Sam on her cell phone talking to Major Davis. Seeing the men were ready, she exited from the call.

 

"Davis said things are heating up at the Pentagon," she said. "He was told to prepare for a "Special Announcement from the Whitehouse. Sometime this week."

 

"We'll be ready," Jack said. "I called the air field, there's a transport heading out first thing in the morning and they do have room for four. I already called Sara and told her we'd be picking Katie up on our way."

 

"Zu, mind the house!" Jack called out as they left. The bird squawked something at them.

 

"He wants us to bring back a piece of chicken," Daniel translated. "Preferably the leg."

 

Walking into the restaurant, Daniel walked a few steps away from Jack and Sam. He took the seat further away from the other two at their table, practically sitting across from them instead of an even third. Jack didn't say anything. They put up with high-fives from other patrons, and fielded someone in the parking lot with aluminum on his head.

 

"To keep the aliens from reading my mind," the man informed them. The three agreed that it was a good idea.

 

Once they were home, and presented Zu with his chicken leg, Jack turned to Daniel.

 

"Danny, it's game time," he informed the younger man. Daniel looked blankly at him. "Q&A, 20 questions, truth or dare, whatever you want to call it, I have a few questions. You made Sam talk, I'm making you talk. Honey. Strip and have a seat."

 

Jack pushed the coffee table out of the way and pointed to the floor.

 

"What? Jack, you know all you have to do is ask," Daniel said, confused. Jack shook his head. Daniel noticed Sam standing by, her arms crossed and that no-nonsense look on her face. Something was up; Jack was in Big Daddy mode and Daniel didn't remember doing anything.

 

"Humor me," Jack requested. Daniel's eyebrows flew around but he complied and dropped his clothes. Jack sat down and patted the floor between his legs as Sam sat on the chair. Daniel took the seat and leaned back into Jack's chest. Jack carefully removed Daniel's glasses and handed them to Sam. He raised his knees and Daniel placed his hands on them.

 

"Good," Jack said, his breath tickling brown hair. His arms hung limp over Daniel's shoulders.

 

"I'll tell you what this is about," Jack said. "We noticed something today. You've been deliberately keeping a distance from us. I though about it, wondering if I was imagining it, but I don't believe so. Looking back, you always seem to be on the outside looking in, and I'm curious as to why. No." Daniel tried to get up and Jack clamped his arms around Daniel's chest.

 

"Jack, you...."

 

"I'm not done," Jack interrupted him. "Your game rules, Danny." The hands never left Jack's knees. Daniel hesitated and then sat back again. "Thank you. Tell me what you've been doing."

 

Daniel huffed for a moment. "Jack, I've had a lot of work lately, that's all."

 

"Bullshit," Jack said. "You always manage to find an excuse to NOT spend quiet time with us. I'm a little confused; this is the Truth seat, Daniel, so do you want this togetherness or don't you?"

 

"Yes, of course, I do," Daniel said, shutting his eyes and leaning his head against Jack's shoulder.

 

[Jack] "Then tell me why we're not getting YOU."

 

[Daniel] "This is me, Jack, I'm a bookworm, I always have been."

 

[Jack] "Why?"

 

[Daniel] "Why what?"

 

[Jack] "I like to read, too, Daniel, but I know when to put a book down and join the living..... Ah. Books don't betray us and history is already set in stone."

 

Jack held on tight as Daniel struggled. The hands never left his knees, though. Jack gently shushed him. Eventually Daniel settled down.

 

[Jack] "Daniel, part of being in a formal relationship is that we are responsible to each other. I failed Sara in that, and I don't intend on failing anyone else again. I should have opened up with her and I should have been open for her. Sam opened to you, as did I. You haven't opened to us. If you aren't ready, that's fine, but we are here for you as much as you are here for us. The dark brown roots may grow out blond, or they used to, but don't think the jokes go with it. Do you love us?"

 

[Daniel] Taking a hard swallow. "Yes."

 

[Jack] "Do you trust us?"

 

[Daniel] ....."Yes."

 

[Jack] "You hesitated. Why?"

 

[Daniel] "Jack, I trust you."

 

[Jack] "No, you hesitated; what were you thinking about?"

 

[Daniel] "I.... I keep wondering...when the other shoe is going to drop."

 

[Jack] "What other shoe?"

 

[Daniel] "The one that tells me to leave or to get out of the way or mind my own business."

 

[Jack] "What....Daniel, I'm not understanding."

 

[Daniel] "I....I don't know how...to do this. I'm going to mess things up."

 

[Jack] "Ignoring the fact that we all fuck up once in a while, what is it that you don't know how to do?"

 

[Daniel] "Be in a formal relationship. I've never had one, so I don't know what to do."

 

[Jack] "What do you mean, you've never had one? You stayed on Abydos for Sha're, you risked life and limb for her, what do you call that?"

 

[Daniel] "I was her teacher, Jack. I was her first lover. She was 16, according to our clock, did you know that? Half the time, I felt like her father. She had never even been kissed before I kissed her. She was an adult according to their rules, perfectly marriageable, but I was still almost twice her age. That's a parent's relationship with a child; I don't know what to do with US."

 

Jack thought about it, looking at Sam from behind Daniel.

 

[Jack] "You've never even been engaged before?"

 

[Daniel] "No."

 

[Jack] "Dating?"

 

[Daniel] "Just dating. Casual."

 

[Jack] "Lovers?"

 

[Daniel] "Just lovers."

 

[Jack] "What about your Sarah?"

 

[Daniel] "I messed that one up, too. I cared for her, very much, but work came first."

 

[Jack] "What about your foster parents? You must have learned something from them?"

 

[Daniel] "I learned how to keep quiet with books. It kept me out of the way."

 

Jack held him, pressing his mouth to Daniel's neck as he thought.

 

[Jack] "Did they hurt you?"

 

[Daniel] "No, they did the best they could, I think, but they didn't know what to do with an 8-year old who wanted to go on digs in North Africa to find his parents. My foster sibs went overboard in the Mummy jokes. They bought me books on ancient history and showed me where the library was. It kept me quiet and out of their hair."

 

[Jack] "Daniel, listen to me. They did you a great disservice. By keeping you out of their hair, they didn't teach you how to socialize with others. They didn't teach you how to be in adult relationships. I don't want you out of my hair. Even if Sam and I are arguing about something, your place is with us. If you want to close your ears to it and leave the room, that's your prerogative, but don't do it just because you think you may be in the way. There is no conversation that we can have, however loud, that you are not welcomed to hear or participate in. If I'm being an ass, tell me I'm being an ass. If we are sitting quietly and talking, or just holding each other, you are welcome to be with us. It is your right, as part of US, to get close and BE with us. You said you wanted the arguments and the hand-holding and the whole nine yards, but you've been holding yourself away from it. It confuses me because it makes me think that you don't want this. I...we want this very much. I'm happy with us, Danny, I want you to be happy, too, but I don't know how to make this real for you. Tell me how to get through to you."

 

Daniel was silent, his eyes closed as his head lay on Jack's shoulder, his deep, soft voice in Daniel's ear.

 

[Daniel] "Do you know what I miss most about my parents?"

 

[Jack] "No, babe, what?"

 

[Daniel] "Being held. My parents were always touching me, stroking my hair, kissing me. They loved me and I knew it. That father in you is what first got to me; you were physical with me. I never realized how parent-starved I was before you started petting me. Don't worry, I'm not confusing my father with my lover. Sam was never my mother but she was my big sister. I love spending time with her, -with you, I mean, Sam. I like snuggling in for a movie and holding you on a camp-out. You even know when to show up with chocolate. And as much as I bitch about it, I even like it when you add and delete from my closet. Most of my wardrobe is updated because of you, and you have very good taste in clothes. The queen in me keeps trying to come out when I'm with you. I'm surprised you never noticed."

 

[Jack] "As my shrink would say, you're deflecting. Daniel, I don't mean to bring up a bad memory but I remember the Game Keeper. I remember your parents trying to send you away from them. Did they spend a lot of time pushing you away?"

 

[Daniel] "No, they didn't. Those were very heavy rocks that were being positioned. They sent me away for the very reason they died; the rocks slipped. If they hadn't sent me away, I would have been under the rocks with them. And I wasn't deflecting, I was digressing. Jack, I need physical contact. Lots of it. How long are you going to put up with it before you push me away?"

 

[Jack] "That isn't a fair question, Danny. We all need space just as much as we need contact. I'll do my best not to be self-centered, more than usual, anyway, but at the same time, you need to learn when to give the space and not take it personally if I ask for it. Yes, I will snap sometimes. I'll try not to, but it happens. When I was growing up, I had cousins running in and out of our house all the time. I may be on the outs with most of them at the moment, but this is an Irish Catholic family; there are lots of kids and we all lived in the same area. You don't have that kind of experience to fall back on. I got used to having someone around all the time but I also had my own space. I could hang a Go Away sign on my bedroom door, and people would go away without taking offense. When I did want to be around people, they were there. Why do you think I was always inviting you guys out here for fishing? Sounds to me like your fosters gave you only one option. Give this some time, Danny; don't run and bury your head in a book at the first inkling of irritation. You're not afraid to speak your mind with me, you never were, so don't start now just because we're sleeping together. If you feel I'm being distant, just tell me. I'll tell you what I would like: I'd like it if you didn't distance yourself when we go out. If you're uncomfortable with public stuff, tell me, but I'd rather you didn't sit halfway across the restaurant. I don't give a flying fuck what people think, Daniel, I never have and I never will."

 

[Daniel] "What if I do?"

 

[Jack] "Do what?"

 

[Daniel] "Give a flying fuck. Jack, like it or not, you have a reputation that you need to uphold. Sam is still held libel for not only her professional life but also her private life. I've never been in the closet, you guys just never noticed. All my academic workmates know about me and no one cared mainly because we are all weird to begin with. This is out, Jack, I don't doubt that, we haven't exactly been secret, but I'd still like to avoid anything unsavory being said about you or Sam. Especially Sam; she has a hard enough time in this man's military, the last thing she needs is to be seen as a slut and have her record questioned. Do you know how I see myself in this? Really think of myself?"

 

[Jack] "No, how?"

 

[Daniel] "I'm bringing this out of game."

 

Daniel took his hands from Jack's knees and half turned between his legs to look at Jack.

 

"I think of myself as your consort," he told Jack. "I am second consort to Sam. Don't argue with me about this, Jack, it's a place I'm comfortable in. I'm not an alpha, not like you. I can lead, I can Top when I need to, and I quite often get off on it, but ultimately my heart is the heart of a consort. In my mind, your place is next to Sam, and mine is standing behind the both of you. If you want me to be more front and center, I need to hear it. I don't know how to be an equal partner because it isn't part of who I am."

 

Sam slid off the chair and sat with them. She took Daniel's hand, looking intently at him. "Are you saying you think you are less than us?"

 

"No," Daniel said, shaking his head emphatically. "Sam, does everyone in the military have what it takes to be a General?"

 

Sam shook her head. "No, the higher the rank, the more of a certain type of character the person needs. Not everyone has that character, even though they are good people."

 

"Right," Daniel said. "I am not General material and admitting it doesn't make me any less of a good person nor am I making less of myself; I am being honest with who I am. I will always place your marriage first. That doesn't mean I don't have my needs with you or with Jack, it doesn't mean I won't be disappointed if a date gets canceled. I have feelings, too. I would love to walk into a restaurant holding your hand or Jack's hand, but that might place your marriage into a secondary position, and I won't do that."

 

Sam frowned as she listened and thought. "I almost feel as though we're speaking two different languages," she finally said. "So I'm going to spell this out as I see it. I want one big, king-sized bed. For all three of us 24/7/365. Daniel, I appreciate you giving a flying fuck for my career, but at the moment, the only reason I'm still there is because you guys insisted. Jack, you offered to build an addition to the house, and if it can be done, I would like it. An office for me and one for Daniel. Large enough to hold our projects and a small seating area with a fold-out couch. That way, if one of us feels like being alone, we can.

 

"I would like for us to not end a day with things left unsaid. I don't want someone not in bed just because of an argument. I do like this idea of being naked with the truth, so I'd like to keep it. If one of us needs to wake up the others in the middle of the night for a Truth Talk, then that's what we need to do. I lived in a home for too long with people who didn't talk to each other, and I don't want it here, too.

 

"Since I'm going to be in Nevada quite a bit of the time, I'd like to know that you two are bonding well. Jack, you and I are fairly quiet people and we can go an entire day without feeling the need to chatter. Daniel likes to talk. If he needs to learn when to back off, you need to learn when to be receptive. His studies excites him and he needs to share. Our neighbors are going to know something is up when he officially moves in. They will really know something is up if he decides to jump you on the dock, which I wouldn't put past him. So I would suggest being open with the neighbors right from the start. Daniel, how do you want to be introduced?"

 

The men were looking at her as she spelled out the facts.

 

"Uh, as your consort," Daniel said. "We're already the alien guys from the Mountain; I don't think introducing me as your consort is going to cause any more eyes to blink faster than they already are."

 

Jack looked at him, uncertainly dripping from him. "Mr. and Mrs. Neighbor, this is our consort, Daniel?"

 

"Would you rather introduce me as Daniel your lover, Daniel your boyfriend, or Daniel your husband? Daniel your partner works, too."

 

Jack twitched. "Ok, I may be able to get used to consort and partner," he acknowledged.

 

"You may not realize this, Jack, but Colorado is a kinky state," Daniel informed him with amusement. "Between the BDSM people and the poly crowd, not too many people will blink at a married couple who have a consort. Do a web search for BDSM Colorado or polyamory Colorado. You'll be surprised."

 

Jack smiled and pet Daniel's hair. "Are we ok now?" he asked. "No more distancing yourself?"

 

Daniel leaned in and kissed him. "The next time I feel I may be getting in the way, I will try and remember to stop myself and make you aware and ask for clarification of the situation."

 

Jack chuckled and took Daniel by the ears to shake his head. "There's our Danny."

 

After doing nothing more than sleeping in a pile, softly stroking and kissing each other in calming reassurance, they awoke in the morning and prepared for the coming events. Knowing Sara would be questioning him, Jack left early to pick up Katie. He and Sara took a long walk and he told her everything. He knew it had been rough on her, not knowing what he had been up to and that he couldn't tell her during their marriage why he had been gone so much. All she could be told was that it was military and national security. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he told her about the aliens, about how Daniel became important to him, and about the scene Zu showed her. He wouldn't acknowledge the Stargate yet; the geeks had actually kept that secret to themselves. At least they had some sense of propriety. That was a can of worms Jack wasn't ready to deal with. As far as the public was aware, Cheyenne Mountain was working with alien technology for weapons and aircraft, and had succeeded in gaining alien allies over the past 8 years. It was purely by chance that two alien aircraft decided to slide into Colorado for their little tiff.

 

Sara had known about Jack's time in Iraq, it had been hell on them when he got home. She understood, on some basic level that most women could understand, what was going through Jack's mind when he surrendered himself to Daniel's arms. Sara wiped her face and put her arms around Jack. She knew Jack would never have done that if he didn't truly love the man. It was weird, this being Jack, big, macho, sports loving, career military Jack who was sleeping with another man, but everything was getting weird. Something in the past 8 years had changed Jack; she wasn't sure what it was, but according to Katie, the three were happy together. After seeing the air battle on TV, just as the rest of the world did, Sara might be able to begin to understand if that was a sample of what the three had endured together for all those years.

 

She did have to admit that Sam seemed to be a nice person, willing to be friendly if Sara wanted to play nice. Sam seemed to have no issues about her spending time with Katie, which was good because Jack wasn't the only one changing diapers on nieces and nephews.

 

Later in the day, they landed in Minnesota. Upon boarding the transport, someone shouted and the men all jumped to their feet and offered salute. Jack paused, not expecting it, and returned their honors. He waved them down and was serenaded with the Air Force theme. He passed out a lot of hand shakes before the flight was over. The Army transport was been loud and their ears were ringing when they got off the plane. Jack rented a car and drove them out to his home town to find a hotel room before descending on the family. Daniel wasn't sure about his being there, but he spoke up and Jack told him he could find something to do if he wanted to, but as far as Jack was concerned, Daniel had every right to be there, just as much as Sam did. Katie had impudently begun to call him Uncle Daniel and insisted that he meet the family. She was entertained by the notion of introducing Uncle Jack's boyfriend to her parents. Daniel could see why Katie's parents may have a small problem with the miniature, feminine version of Jack, especially after she had just spent a month playing with alien children, helping to nurse large, two-footed felines, and talking back to an alien bird that does nothing except talk back. The adults were thankful that Katie didn't understand Sumerian, or they'd be answering for her new language problem, too. Not even Daniel was willing to translate some of Zu's more colorful phrases. They left him home with orders to watch the house. Jack wasn't angry enough with his family to subject them to Zu. Although the way Zu tended to simply disappear and reappear, he wasn't too sure the bird would obey and stay home. Sam had stopped trying to work out the physics of Zu's apparent abilities.

 

Jack called his parents to let them know he was in town and promised to play nice. He had already warned Sam and Daniel that all hell may be breaking loose by the end of the day. But he would do his best to play nice. Sam double checked the luggage to make sure Jack hadn't brought a gun.

 

The cities were strange lately. Extremes of all kinds of behaviors were rampant. Daniel gave them a long lecture on the psychological state of the typical person after discovering that the Earth wasn't alone in the universe. All law enforcement officials were on heavy duty rotation with crime being up, as well as depression and the suicide rate. Spirituality was in an upheaval, which Daniel felt impatience over; he understood the politics behind religion, but the appearance of aliens shouldn't negate the ethics and morals that were taught by the different religions.

 

They got to Katie's house and once more made her promise to say nothing about Zu and his activities on the innocent minds of children. Katie zipped her lips and tossed the key, declaring it icky anyway. Her house was in a nice, suburban neighborhood, with perfectly manicured lawns, two-car houses, children playing outside, and barking dogs. A front door opened and Katie was suddenly swept up in the arms of a crying woman. A man came out and Jack handed him Katie's bags as he looked over Sam and Daniel. Dressed in his geeky best, Daniel was dismissed as a non-entity.

 

"She's fine, Andrew," Jack said. "She was never in danger." Because she wasn't even on the planet during the air battle, but they weren't going to tell that to the parents....

 

"Jack, you want to tell us about what's been on the news lately?" Andrew asked. "Besides your little light show?"

 

"Actually, no, Andrew, I don't," Jack said. "When the Pentagon tells me I can discuss it, I'll let you know."

 

Sam and Daniel didn't like Andrew. It was contempt at first sight. Katie sniffled and turned to introduce her new Aunt Sam and Uncle Daniel.

 

"Are you telling us THAT rumor is true, too?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

 

"What rumor?" Jack asked, honestly not having heard a rumor.

 

"That you and your new wife are...consorting...with this man?"

 

Jack turned and looked at them. "Daniel, you hit that one dead on. Consorting –consort...very nice. Yes, Andrew, it's true; Daniel is our partner. Get over it, it isn't your business."

 

"I like Daniel, Daddy," Katie informed him. "He's nice and he took good care of me when Uncle Jack and the aliens were fighting."

 

"Go to your room, Katherine Anne," her father pointed at the house. Katie burst into tears and ran into the house. Jack shook his head.

 

"You'll never learn, will you, Andrew? Lay one finger on her, and I'll have you up on charges," Jack promised him.

 

"Uncle Jack!" Megan protested.

 

"Megan, we're staying at the Piermont for a few days. We'll be at Mom and Dad's for dinner tonight. I would like to say hi to the boys before we leave."

 

They got back into the car and left. Jack drove with one hand while dialing his cell phone.

 

"Wow, Jack," Daniel muttered. Jack gave him a noise of agreement.

 

"Michael. Mom called you?" Jack said into the phone. "We're staying at the Piermont. Don't start with me. A better place for you to start would be at Megan's. I don't trust Andrew not to beat the shit out of his daughter. Michael, if there is one mark on her, I'll have all three kids taken out of that house. The private number of President of the United States is on my speed dial, do you understand? Good."

 

He hung up and let out a noisy breath.

 

"Jack," Sam began.

 

"I know, baby," he said. "I know he's under a lot of stress, just like everyone else but unfortunately, I've never trusted Andrew. He's gotten worse, the older he gets."

 

"Has he hit the kids before?" Sam asked.

 

"Don't know," Jack said. "Neither Meg nor the kids have every said anything. I bathed the kids when they were younger and didn't notice any marks on them. Other than the usual kid scrapes. The mood he's in, though, I wouldn't put it past him."

 

"Will Katie know to call if there's a problem?" Daniel asked.

 

"She had the sense to cross the country to find me," Jack reminded him. Daniel nodded. "Although I wish she would have called, instead. I take it I'm not imagining it? Andrew is hostile?"

 

They both nodded. "Looked explosive to me," Sam said.

 

"Actually, his response seemed out of proportion to the situation," Daniel said. "Granted, he was probably scared when she ran away, but he didn't seem the least bit relieved at her return. He barely looked at Katie; he seemed more interested in expressing his disapproval over you. If my kid was returned to me, I'd be hugging her and promising to be a better dad."

 

Jack glanced at him and then back to the traffic. "Danny, you're kid wouldn't have run in the first place."

 

They got to the hotel and checked into their suite, taking showers and a naps before heading over to Jack's parent's house for dinner. Daniel was a little worried about meeting the parents. He had met them briefly at Jack and Sam's wedding, but that was as a friend, not their son's male lover.

 

"Don't worry about them," Jack assured him on the drive over. "Believe me, my folks are a lot more down to earth than Michael's tree branch. They're both in their 80's and they act like teenagers."

 

"Did you already tell them about us?" Daniel asked.

 

"Yes, I did," Jack confirmed with a nod. "Dad asked me if I were a pod person and Mom wanted to know if you were a good kisser. I told her yes, but she needed to get her own boyfriend, no kissing on mine."

 

Sam laughed and gave Daniel's red face a stroke.

 

"Kiss him."

 

Not minutes after Daniel was introduced, again but in a different context, Jack's mother looked them up and down, folded her arms, and snorted.

 

"What?" Jack looked at her.

 

"I won't believe it until I see it," Margaret O'Neill informed him. "Kiss him."

 

"Mom, you have got to be kidding," he protested, flushing. "Dad, can't you do something about your wife?"

 

Tom O'Neill blew his cigarette smoke off the porch and away from the screen door. "When, in the past 63 years, have I ever had a say in what your mother does?"

 

"Jack, if you don't want to kiss me in front of your parents, I understand," Daniel said. "Maybe your mom would settle for a description of that hicky I put on your....mphf..." He was silenced with Jack's mouth. Jack was flushed when he stepped back. Sam wasn't helping, sitting on the porch swing and snickering at them.

 

"Where did you say that hicky was?" Maggie asked Daniel.

 

"Which one?"

 

"Daniel!"

 

The new son was taken into the house and shown the cookie jar. Jack took the cigarette out of his father's hand, took a long drag, and handed it back before heading into the house. His lungs protested the smoke, not having had any for almost 9 years, but the chemical rush made him feel better prepared for this encounter.

 

"I'm not kissing you until you brush," Sam informed him, following him into the house.

 

Daniel had been settled at the kitchen table with a plate of cookies and a large glass of milk. Sam took a cookie, dunked it in his milk, and sat in on the feast. The house smelled of the pot roast that was currently sizzling gently in the oven.

 

"You been kissin' on that one, too?" Maggie asked her, wiping her hands on a towel and nodding toward Daniel.

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam said with a grin. She had gotten to like Jack's parents while they were visiting for the wedding. His mother made Sam feel welcome, although she did make a few cradle-robbing comments.

 

"Don't blame you there," Maggie said. "Both of them so good looking, I don't know that I'd be able to decide between them."

 

"Mom!" Jack hung his head and fell into a chair. Sam laughed.

 

"Oh, believe me, there are nights I don't bother with trying to decide," Sam informed her.

 

"HA!" Maggie handed her a plate of her own cookies.

 

"I knew this was a mistake," Jack informed the table under his nose.

 

"Well, Jonathan, I expected this during the late 60's, not 35 years later," his mother said, giving his hair a stroke as she walked by. "Your mid-life crisis has taken an interesting turn, fighting aliens and having a three-some with another man."

 

Jack's head shot up. "This isn't a mid-life crisis!" he protested.

 

"You know you won't win, son, so let her have her way," Tom told him as he walked into the kitchen and sat next to Jack.

 

"Men become strange when they hit 45-50," Maggie advised Sam. "Tom's mid-life crisis consisted of fox hunting. Still haven't figured out where that one came from. Thankfully, it didn't last long."

 

Jack took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and held it up.

 

"What's this?" Maggie asked.

 

"Something else for you to rag on me about," he told her. "I figured we'd get it all out in one shot."

 

Maggie looked at the pictures that fell out and she sat heavily into a chair.

 

"Oh, my," she breathed. She passed them, one by one, to her husband. "Jack, when...?"

 

"He showed up a couple years ago, Mom," Jack said gently. At least he had gotten her attention. "I didn't know about him. He's starting to come around to the idea of meeting relatives. He's a big boy, so I left the decision to him. He's also Jonathan, but he prefers Nate." Sam and Daniel looked at Jack, not having expected this.

 

"Who's his mother?" Maggie asked, tearing up.

 

"Doesn't matter," Jack said with a shrug. "Just a one-time thing. She isn't in his life, hasn't been for a long time. I think he's a little skittish about all this, he's been on his own for quite a while."

 

"Where is he now?" Tom asked, his hands slightly shaking as he looked through the pictures.

 

"In Colorado Springs," Jack said. "He lives with his girlfriend, a very nice young lady that we've known for a long time. Cassandra. There, that's her," he fingered one of the pictures.

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maggie asked, wiping at her cheek. Jack reached out and took her hand.

 

"Because he wasn't ready for a family," Jack said. "I didn't want to get your hopes up only to tell you that he didn't want to meet anyone. He doesn't look to me as his father; I'm just a guy who happens to share his DNA. He and I are still getting acquainted. He just got out of high school and will be starting college in the fall. He's very independent, he lived on his own the entire time, took care of himself. I signed his emancipation papers, and not much else. You can ask Katie about him, she spent some time with him during our little situation a few weeks ago. I had them both stay on base. I gotta tell you, Mom, Dad, after what I witnessed at Megs this afternoon, I'm not sure I want to subject him to this family."

 

Jack sat back and told them the situation from the moment Katie showed up at his house until they took her home earlier in the day. It got their minds off Jack's love-life.

 

"What is going on over there?" Jack insisted on knowing, tossing a thumb in the general direction of outdoors. "I don't usually deal in vibes, but I'm ready to pull those kids out of there based on nothing more than the creep factor I'm getting."

 

His parents looked at each other. "We're not sure what's going on," Tom admitted. "We know Katie's been stressed, and the boys aren't their usual sparky selves. Katie was caught with pot last year. Now, don't go off, Jack, Megan made us swear not to tell you. Katie promised not to do it again, and as far as we know, she's kept her promise. If it continued, we would have called you. Matthew's been throwing his temper around, and Davy doesn't talk much about anything."

 

Jack scrubbed his face, taking a deep breath. "We were never able to get Davy to shut up," he said. His parents nodded. "I want to talk to the boys. Alone. Sam, Katie didn't say anything that would ring bells, did she?"

 

"No," Sam shook her head. "She didn't talk about her family much." Daniel also denied hearing anything from the girl.

 

Jack nodded and took his cell phone out, walking out into the back yard. He dialed Sara first and then Nate and Cassie, asking them all if Katie had said anything.

 

"She said something about not being allowed to breathe," Nate commented. "I tried to get her to elaborate, but she wouldn't. Said Andrew was always yelling at them about one thing or another. Matty got a B on something, algebra, I think it was, and Andrew apparently told him to keep his mind out of his pants and on his school work. Said it in front of others and humiliated the kid."

 

Jack frowned and thanked him. "I outted you," Jack told him, changing the subject. "Mom and Dad would like to see you, if you want to."

 

Nate sighed, puffing into the phone. "How do you feel about it?" he asked Jack.

 

"I wouldn't have said anything to them, if I wasn't alright with it. Family is important to us; I'd be missing the hell out of them, if I had gone for years not seeing or hearing from them."

 

"They're your parents, Jack," Nate said. "I don't have that right to them. I can settle into the grandson routine, but can you deal with that relationship? Everyone is going to be looking at you as my father, with those expectations."

 

"They'll get over those expectations. You take care of your relationship with the parents, and you and I can start spending time getting to know each other," Jack said. "I know, we already know each other, but I've noticed a few things diverging and I'd be interested in hearing about them."

 

Jack heard his own voice chuckle at the other end of the line. "Diverging? Jack, I'm not the one sleeping with a guy."

 

Jack chuckled. "Mom's decided he's my mid-life crisis. She wanted some kind of proof, so she made me kiss him. Sneaky bastard threatened to tell her about the hicky he put on my ass, so I kissed him. She's currently plying Daniel with milk and cookies."

 

"You should have known," Nate taunted him. "There're horns under that halo. On your ass, huh? Are you alright?" Jack knew what Nate was saying.

 

"I am now," he said. "It was rough, but I'm glad it happened. I'll go into details with you later, if you'd like. This is probably something you and I should be talking about, anyway."

 

"We can if you'd like," Nate said. "I'm fine, though. It was one of the first things I labeled as Jack-crap and chucked out."

 

Jack doubted it but acknowledged it. He took a deep breath, and went back into the house, handing the phone to his mother.

 

"Say hi, Mom," he said. She teared up and took the phone in trembling hands, walking into the living room with it. Tom followed her.

 

Jack sat back into a chair and breathed. Sam took his hand.

 

"It's the right thing to do," she told him.

 

"It's weird, Sam."

 

"Tell me," she said. "How many times have I looked at myself standing in front of me?"

 

Jack put her hand to his mouth. "Point." He told them what Nate had said of his own conversations with Katie.

 

"I'm smelling psychosis, here," Daniel said, looking toward the cookie jaw. "Why don't you call your shrink and get some professional input?"

 

"I haven't called him in about 2 months," Jack admitted. "I'll call him after I talk with the boys."

 

It was a while before Jack's parents returned his cell phone. Maggie made herself busy with dinner. Sam offered to help; Jack and Daniel stopped her.

 

"We let Sam fix the cars," Jack told his mother. "Daniel is the kitchen elf. He's better than any world class chef. Get him to cook before we leave Thursday morning."

 

Sam smiled and leaned back sideways into Jack's chest. He laced his fingers with hers over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

 

"I've seen father and son look-alikes, but this one takes the cake, Jack," Tom said, his voice a little gruff. "If I didn't know better, I would have said that was you on the phone."

 

"I know," Jack nodded. "He called the house and Daniel started talking dirty to him." Daniel threw a towel at him.

 

"Maggie, any baby Jack pictures sitting around?" Daniel asked her. She twinkled at him and promised to dig them out for dessert.

 

"Not!" Jack protested.

 

"Yeah, I want to see the hair color," Sam put in.

 

"Blond, honey," Maggie said. "Very light. It started growing in darker the older he got. Brown when he was a child. We didn't know the blond was still in there until he let it go a little long. Looked like one of those surfer boys until the Air Force made him cut it."

 

"Blond. Explains a lot, Jack," Daniel said.

 

"Watch who you're calling a blond," Jack warned him, tugging on Sam's golden locks.

 

"Sam's an honorary brunette."

 

Jack started to swear at him but stopped. "I can't even swear at you anymore," he complained. "You'd take it as an invitation."

 

"Swear at me tonight," Daniel invited him. "You know what words do to me."

 

Maggie pushed into Daniel. "Ooooh, kinky. Tell me," she encouraged him.

 

"Mother! Daniel, don't you dare. Dad, I thought you were monitoring her internet access."

 

"She broke through the password encryption," Dad was sorry to inform him.


	8. Chapter 8  Jacks Tribe

  
Author's notes: Jack’s nephews are not doing well, aliens come visiting the O’Neill home, Michael is having a crisis of faith, and Ninurta has a warning.  


* * *

In the morning, Jack woke up to the familiar sound of his wife in mid-orgasm. It wasn’t his face between her legs, though, so he lay quietly, smiling softly as he watched them. He found it interesting that Daniel preferred love in the morning while the evenings were usually hot and heavy. Daniel moved up and Sam wrapped her legs around him as he entered her. Daniel move slowly, gently against her, kissing her softly as Sam stroked the brown hair. Jack saw that the hair was getting a little shaggy, flopping over Daniel’s eyes as it did when they first met. Tongues met, lips were licked and suckled. The morning light filtered through the curtains, dancing along the muscles that were rippling across Daniel’s back and butt as he flexed, moving in and out of Sam. Jack had never found another man beautiful before, but Daniel was. Daniel arched his back, hissing as he came. Sam held him, watching his face, caressing his shoulders and arms as he began to relax. She kept her long legs wrapped lightly around him, running them up and down the backs of Daniel’s thighs as they looked at each other, brushing lips together. Jack knew that position; he found it encompassing to be wrapped in Sam’s legs, to feel them caressing his backside as he relaxed against her.

 

Daniel fell to the side, putting his arms around her as she turned to lay her head on his chest. Jack curled into her back, putting an arm across them. The three fell into a doze for another hour. Jack looked at the clock and seriously debated calling in sick but then he remembered his mother never believed him and she would more than likely come knocking at their door and roust them. He woke up Sam and Daniel. They needed showers and breakfast.

 

Jack’s cell phone rang before they were halfway to the O’Neill home. He answered, listened, looked at Sam next to him, and hung up.

 

“That was Dad,” Jack said. “The kids are there and they’re refusing to go home.” He stepped up the speed.

 

There was a priest sitting in the living room talking with Katie when they got there. The resemblance between the man and Jack was plain to see even though the priest was a little huskier than Jack’s thin frame. Katie’s face was wet and pale as she was held by Maggie.

 

“What happened?” Jack asked, keeping his voice to a gentle demand for the girl’s sake. Katie jumped up at his voice and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

 

“Jonathan, come up here,” Tom said from the top of the stairs. Jack passed Katie to Sam and went up the stairs with Daniel right behind him. Jack followed his father into his old room. Both the boys were in there. An older boy lay on Jack’s bed, sniffling into the covers. The younger boy sat in a chair, his knees drawn up, and his face white. Tom sat on the side of the bed and patted the boy’s back.

 

“Lift up, son,” he said gently. “Show Uncle Jack.”

 

The boy lifted his hips and Tom pulled the sweat pants down slightly. There were purple welts crossing the boy’s butt. Daniel shut his eyes for a moment as Jack squatted down next to the bed and gave the light brown hair a stroke. The skin didn’t look broken, just badly bruised.

 

“Where is Megan?” Jack asked, glancing up at his father.

 

“Home. I told her to stay there until we get this straightened out.”

 

“Was David….?”

 

His father shook his head. Jack went to the younger boy and lifted him. Katie said he was 10, but Daniel thought he looked more like 8. A small 8.

 

“Hi, David, do you remember me?” Jack gently asked the boy. “You were only 5 the last time I saw you.” The boy was silent but he held on to Jack. “We’re going to fix this, son. This is my friend Daniel. I want you to sit with him while I talk with Matty, alright?”

 

Daniel sat in the chair and took the child from Jack, cradling the boy to him. Davy weighted next to nothing, a far cry from Daniel’s own 10 year old husky self. Jack noted the thumb going into the mouth as Davy rested against Daniel’s chest. Tom patted his great-grandsons and went back downstairs. Jack leaned back against the head-board and stroked his nephew’s hair.

 

“What happened, Matt?” Jack asked quietly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. You used to tell me everything, remember?”

 

Matthew seemed to be more relaxed upon hearing Jack’s voice and turned his face from the wall toward his uncle. He rested quietly, feeling wiped out from crying and fighting the pain on his rear end. He missed being able to talk to his uncle, resented the absence but understood that it was his parents’ fault. He knew Uncle Jack had remarried but Katie teased them, saying that Uncle Jack had a boyfriend, Daniel. Daniel actually existed.

 

“Did you really get married?” Matthew asked, his voice husky. The hand on his hair felt comforting.

 

“Yes, I did,” Jack said. “Her name is Sam. Samantha. She’s downstairs with Katie and Nanna. She’d like to meet you. I’m sorry you couldn’t be at our wedding, it would have meant a lot to me for you to be there.”

 

Uncle Jack used to smell like cigarette smoke, but he didn’t anymore. “Was that real? On TV?”

 

“Very real.”

 

“Katie said she played with aliens.” Matthew obviously didn’t believe her.

 

“Yes, she did,” he was surprised to hear. “I made her stay on the base for safety. Some of the aliens were hurt, so my doctors fixed them up and they went home. Not all the aliens were bad guys. The good guys had their children with them, so while the adults were with the doctors, Katie helped to baby-sit the children.”

 

Matthew thought about that. “She also said you have another son.”

 

Jack didn’t look at Daniel’s raised eyebrow. “Yes, his name is Nate. Actually, it’s Jonathan, but he doesn’t like it. I didn’t know he was born until a couple of years ago. He’s 18. He wants to meet you. Throw some balls.”

 

That would be nice…. “Katie said you have a boyfriend.”

 

He heard his uncle chuckle and got his head ruffled. “Your sister has a big mouth. Yes, I do. That would be Daniel, sitting here with Davy. Are you alright with that?”

 

Shrug. “I guess so. It’s kinda weird. Your….Sam doesn’t mind?”

 

“No, she doesn’t, he’s her boyfriend, too. We’re all together. And you can call her Aunt Sam, if you want; Katie does. I think she’d like it.”

 

“Uncle Jack, can I live with you?”

 

The hand on his hair stilled for a moment. “Tell me why you were hit, Matty.”

 

Matthew plucked at the bedding, his heart pounding. He didn’t want to tell anyone but remembered that his uncle was always patient with his mistakes.

 

“I… I messed…my bed,” he whispered, humiliated. “I didn’t mean to. Dad said I didn’t obey him, so he hit me.”

 

Jack frowned. “Messed your bed how? Peed?”

 

Matthew buried his face in his arms and shook his head. Jack looked at Daniel and back to his nephew.

 

“Are you talking about semen, Matty?” He got a nod. Jack’s mind was whirling around the concept. “Matthew…. You’re 14, son, wet dreams are normal. I don’t understand what it was you were disobeying.”

 

“Dad told me to control it, that it was bad and I shouldn’t think about things that make me do that.”

 

Jack wasn’t the only one confused as he looked once more at Daniel.

 

“Ok, I don’t know what your father was thinking about with that one, but I think he may have a few facts mixed up. Turn over, please, so I can see you.” He waited until Matthew was lying on his side, a pillow wrapped in his arms. Without further ado, Jack gave him the 101 on male physiology and growing up. Daniel interrupted now and again, correcting Jack’s pronunciations and changing slang to official verbiage. Jack glanced over once in a while and noted that David was at least listening and seemed to be coming out of his shock.

 

“Now, your grandfather will tell you different about a few things, so it’s something you’ll need to make up your own mind about,” Jack said. “You are being raised Catholic, so there are a few rules like not touching yourself. I happen to think it’s normal, the Church thinks it’s bad. You listen to your own heart on that matter. And I don’t want you to ever be afraid to talk about this with me. We can talk anytime you’d like. We can talk about you, girls, or boys. I know you’re a little confused about me and Daniel, so I don’t mind answering your questions about that. I may be a little embarrassed about it, but we can talk and I’ll do my best to answer you. Anything you want to talk about, email me, call me, whatever. Daniel doesn’t mind talking, either. In fact, Daniel loves to talk. Will you promise to come to me if you have questions or when you just want to talk?”

 

Matthew nodded, a little flushed at the subject matter.

 

“David, you were listening, too, and you’re starting to grow up; did you understand what we were talking about?” Jack asked, looking at his youngest nephew. The boy gave a small nod. “Good, boy. You can ask me things, too.”

 

Jack ruffled hair. “Ok. Think you can come downstairs and meet your Aunt Sam?”

 

Matthew nodded and winced a little as he stood. Jack held his anger in check and took David from Daniel. He hugged the boy and laid him down on the bed.

 

“I want you to take a nap,” he told the boy. “A little sleep will help you feel better.” David nodded and huddled down into the pillow as Jack took his sneakers off, pulled a blanket over him, and kissed his cheek. Daniel enjoyed watching Jack with kids; he was so different, more relaxed and open. He was a little curious as to why Jack was treating the boy as though he were several years younger.

 

“Hey,” Jack said, poking at Matthew’s head. He couldn’t believe how tall the boy was getting. “I thought hugs were part of being in this family?” Matthew smiled shyly and gave his uncle a hug. They trooped downstairs and the adults were all visibly relieved that Matthew was up and about.

 

“Honey, did you bring a camera?” Jack asked Sam. She nodded and went out to the car, back a moment later.

 

“Matty, come into the guest bath for a minute,” Jack said, gesturing toward the hallway. “Dad, would you come with us?”

 

Jack took the boy in, got a couple of pictures of the purple stripes, and let him go. He sent Katie and Matthew outside and sat down, burying his face in his hands for a moment before telling the others of the conversation. Even Michael looked stunned.

 

“Jack, I….That is so medieval, I don’t know where to begin,” Michael said. “I know their parish priest, and he certainly doesn’t advocate that kind of belief any more than I do. Wet dreams are a natural occurrence. Now, before you go hunting Andrew down, let me talk to him. Now that we know what’s going on….”

 

“I don’t think that’s it,” Daniel interrupted. Parents and older son looked at him, not expecting it. Daniel had been fairly quiet over the past couple of days, looking like nothing more than the pretty, but geeky, boyfriend. Neither Jack nor Sam had elaborated on Daniel. Jack didn’t react, having expected Daniel to speak up sooner or later. “Who actually wigged out over Katie’s abortion, Megan or Andrew?”

 

“Mostly Andrew,” Michael acknowledged.

 

Daniel stood and paced, arms crossed in thought. “Let me see if I have all the facts: Megan works part-time, during the day, and is home by the time the kids get home from school. She is the primary keeper of home and hearth. Andrew is in charge of the main work load, bills, and is the main disciplinarian. Average household. I am going to guess that the kids are kept in strict obedience and any deviation is quickly dealt with. Andrew has the last word in all things, and his temper quickly comes up when he is questioned, or when he perceives he is being questioned. All household decisions are made by him, including where money is spent. Megan gets an allowance for the house and is responsible for keeping track of where the allowance is spent. Her paycheck gets handed over to Andrew. Andrew is never wrong; he was either not understood correctly or someone else messed up. His reasoning is clear when he attempts to explain how you messed up and not him. Do I have that correct?”

 

The others were silent for a moment as they looked at him.

 

“The husband in charge of the household is typical,” Michael said carefully. Daniel nodded.

 

“Yes, he is, for the most part,” Daniel agreed. “I personally don’t agree with the concept, but male or female head of household, there’s a difference between leadership and autocracy.”

 

“What are you saying, Danny?” Jack asked.

 

“I’m saying that if I were you, I’d insist on a psych eval on the parents before allowing those children back into that home. What kind of stress must be going on if a ten year old boy is sucking his thumb instead of running around outside, climbing trees and getting into mischief? It didn’t even occur to him not to trust a stranger. He wasn’t mentally present when we first walked into that room. Look at this another way; you’ve seen me wigged out several times from trauma; did you for one minute think that I was up for a real world adventure?”

 

Jack studied him, thinking. He knew Daniel in this frame of mind; there were bells ringing, and when Jack ignored Daniel’s bells, things tended to go terribly wrong.

 

“Alright,” he said slowly. Sam nodded along with him.

 

“Wait,” Michael said, holding a hand up. “Look, Andrew may have gone a little overboard in the spanking, but a psych eval? You can’t be seriously considering this, Jack.”

 

“Overboard?” Jack questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Did you see your grandson’s ass?” Jack brought up the picture on the camera and handed it to Michael. The man blanched and handed it back. Jack showed his mother and she put a hand to her chest, clutching Tom’s hand. Sam took one look and handed it back. “That isn’t overboard, that’s abuse,” Jack informed his brother. “Those children are not going home until there’s a professional evaluation. And I don’t want Catholic Family Services to do it, I want an outside source.”

 

Jack picked up the phone and dialed. “Officer Nolan, please. Joe. Joey, it’s Jack. I’m at… please, not the Star Wars theme…I’m at Mom and Dad’s. Listen, we have a situation.”

 

As they waited for a cousin with a badge to show up, Michael looked restlessly at Jack.

 

“Jack…. Most of my older parishioners know who the general’s older brother is,” Michael said, frowning as he looked at his hands. “They’re looking to me for answers and I don’t know what to tell them.”

 

“Have you searched the internet lately?” Jack asked.

 

“Are you saying what’s been popping up is true?” Michael asked.

 

“I’m not confirming nor denying,” Jack said. “I will tell you that the air battle was real, the aliens were real, and we really do have allies that live on other planets, and yes, Katie really did play with alien children while she was on my base during the battle. Those are facts, all of which have been on TV. Except the part about Katie. As for your spirituality, you may want to talk with Daniel; he’s the Ph.D, here, not me.”

 

“Really?” Maggie asked, looking at the man she mistook for just a pretty face. “Ph.D in what?”

 

“Anthropology and Archaeology, minors in linguistics and psych,” Daniel responded.

 

“I think that linguistics minor should be a third doctorate by now,” Colonel Doctor Carter commented. Daniel shrugged and agreed. Michael sat back, a stunned look on his face.

 

“You’re the Dr. Jackson on the internet,” he pieced together. “The sites are saying that you’re responsible for the peace treaties we have with the alien allies. I can’t believe I just spoke that sentence.”

 

Daniel was a little embarrassed but he confirmed it. “We all helped, it wasn’t just me,” he said. “Jack’s our team leader.”

 

“Daniel, my idea of gaining treaties is to lock arguing parties in a room until they can play nice,” Jack reminded him. “Without you, we would never have gained even one ally.”

 

“Come on, Jack, the Asgard named a ship after you, and the Jaffa rebels call you brother,” Daniel protested.

 

“The Asgard named a ship after you, too,” Jack reminded him. “After Sam blew up mine. I haven’t forgiven her, by the way, it was a pretty ship.” He glared at Sam and she snickered at him.

 

“A retroactive payback for suggesting that you’d like two of me,” she informed him.

 

“Yeah, Jack, one is plenty,” Daniel agreed. “Come on, she exhausts us both all by herself.”

 

“No, I think that’s you, Danny,” Jack said. “Four times in six hours, Danny. I’m an old man, you can’t be jumping me like that. Especially if Sam is going to take me twice more before lunch.” Sam laughed.

 

“Wait a minute!” Michael held up his hands, stopping their playful bickering. “Ships? Are we talking space ships? How did you blow up a space ship?” he asked Sam. He was ignoring the commentary between the men.

 

“I can’t tell you because I can’t actually confirm that I did so,” she was sorry to inform him.

 

“Mikey, I’m sorry about all this, I really am,” Jack said, turning serious. He knew this was going to be a problem for his brother the priest. “We’ve keep this all a secret for almost 9 years, and we would have continued to keep it quiet if those ships hadn’t brought their fight to our backyard. You think things are rough on your parish now? Wait until the President and the Pentagon finish deciding what they’re going to tell the world. This was the last thing I wanted to have happen. And believe me, I take the blame for it; that mothership came gunning for me, and the other ship was trying to protect us.”

 

“You? Why you?” Maggie asked, offended that someone would have the nerve to come after her baby.

 

“Let’s just say I tend to piss people off, Mom. Even off-world people.”

 

Daniel put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

 

“Did you see stories on the internet about aliens called System Lords and how they enslaved millions of people?” Daniel asked. His geeks did a pretty good job at disseminating the information before releasing it. The others nodded. “Well, Jack’s been at the head of the line in helping to free those people. The System Lords aren’t happy with him. We knew sooner or later they’d get here, but we were hoping later. Much later. We really aren’t ready for them.”

 

Tom rubbed his face, whiskers rasping. “If it’s that bad, why did you retire, son?”

 

“Because the military thinks it knows better than us how to deal with this,” he said. “Ninety-nine percent of the military didn’t even know about this project, and yet they suddenly know better than us. I wasn’t going to sit around and watch them as they got us blown up, or worse, enslaved by System Lords.”

 

“Is that a possibility?” Michael asked intently.

 

“At the moment, highly probable.”

 

“Then I’d say you need to be in there, Jack,” Michael told him. Jack shook his head.

 

“When the military figures out that they at least need an advisor, I’ll hear about it. I’m tired, Michael; I’ve lost a lot of good people in this battle, and all I want to do is go home and make love to my wife and Daniel. They’ve also lost people in this. Daniel lost his wife, Sam lost her father and several others close to her. I’m tired, they’re tired.”

 

“Father and wife?” Maggie questioned, frowning.

 

Jack nodded. “Sam’s father was in on this, I can’t go into details. He died just last year, a few months before we were married. Daniel….”

 

“My wife, Sha’re, was from a planet called Abydos,” Daniel said softly. “A System Lord took her as a slave. She died several years ago. Her world was destroyed by another System Lord.” He took his wallet out and showed them her picture. He remembered her being skeptical about his magic and startled when she saw herself.

 

“Beautiful. But she’s human,” Michael commented with a little confusion.

 

“Yes,” Daniel nodded. “Most of the people we’ve met out there are human. They came from here. Thousands of years ago, System Lords took them off-world as slaves. We’ve met a few non-human aliens, and I like most of them, but most of the aliens aren’t so alien. Earth is the home world. The others call us Tau’ri. That’s what the symbol on Sam’s fighters meant. It’s our world symbol which the System Lords recognize. It’s a stylized pyramid and sun.”

 

“That symbol has been cropping up on the internet,” Michael said. “Small pockets of people seem to be adopting it as a world unification symbol.”

 

“Really?” the three said together, startled.

 

“You guys were right,” Jack said, giving Daniel’s leg a tap. “Just wait and trust the public.”

 

Michael watched them, looking from one to the other.

 

“You guys are really…together?” he finally noticed.

 

“Would you like a blow by blow description of this morning’s three-way activities?” Jack asked.

 

“No, thank you,” Michael shook his head.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Mother!”

 

“I’ll tell you later, Maggie,” Daniel promised with a wink. “It was wonderful. We considered staying in bed instead of coming over here.” Daniel got his leg pinched. “Your cookies won out.”

 

Michael was still skeptical.

 

“Would you like to know about the mole under his….?” Daniel gestured with his fingers.

 

“No, I have a vague memory of where Jack’s moles are,” Michael said dryly. “I was 7 when he was born. I learned how to change diapers fairly early in life.”

 

Daniel hid his face on Jack’s shoulder, he and Sam laughing as Jack protested, his face red and hot. There was a knock at the door before it opened. A police officer walked in and ushered Megan in before him.

 

“Hey, Jack,” the man said. He was huskier than the O’Neills Daniel had already met; looking as thought he came from Tom’s side of the tree instead of the tall, whip-thin Maggie’s side. “One very upset niece for your inspection. Hey, Mike, sorry about this.”

 

Megan stood, arms crossed, her face white and stained with tears.

 

“How could you, Jack?” she demanded.

 

“How could I? How could you,” Jack responded. He stood and held the camera up to her. “This is the current state of your son’s butt, Megan.”

 

She gasped, her hands going to her mouth, and turned away. Cousin Joey took the camera, looking at it before handing it back to Jack.

 

“What are we doing?” Joey asked, resigned. Jack laid out the plans and Joe gave a grave nod.

 

“I’ll get Andrew,” he said. “Off the books for as long as possible, Jack, or CPS will take the kids instead of you. Megan, if custody comes into this, I would advise you giving them over to Jack voluntarily or this will go much harder on all of you, including an official record in the system. This doesn’t have to be permanent, Megs, just until the evaluations are done and a course of action decided upon. Aunt Maggie, Uncle Tom, are you witnessing this?” They sadly agreed.

 

“Who’s this?” Joey asked, looking at Sam and Daniel.

 

“My wife, Sam, and our boyfriend, Daniel,” Jack said with a straight face. Joey clearly felt that Jack was joking with him as he held out a hand to Daniel.

 

“And as such, Uncle Jack can’t take my children,” Megan protested.

 

Jack held up the camera again. “Tell me who is responsible for child abuse?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Megan kept silent. “Leave Daniel out of this, Megan Anne. You can thank him for the psych eval, because I’d rather have Andrew arrested.”

 

A childish giggle came from upstairs followed by a squawk. Everyone looked up at the ceiling as Jack groaned. Daniel sighed and went up. Zu was walking up and down the bed, marching and pretending to fall over dead whenever David peeked at him. David stopped at seeing Daniel in the doorway.

 

“It’s ok, David,” Daniel assured him. “This is Zu, he’s been visiting us. He’s a silly bird, isn’t he?” The boy shyly nodded.

 

“Daniel!” he head bellowed from downstairs. Daniel rolled his eyes and went back down. There was a furry russet mound sitting on Jack’s lap.

 

“T’Keet?!” The cub jumped and Daniel caught her. “Oh, no,” he moaned as she chittered happily in his face. Jack was on his cell phone as his family looked on, wide-eyed and incredulous.

 

“Davis! We are in Minnesota, in my parents’ living room. We have unexpected guests in the form of one small, purring mound of fur currently attached to Daniel’s chest and one red-winged menace entertaining my youngest nephew. Is there something I should know about? Uh huh, you do that.” He hung up and threw his head back.

 

“I think I need a cigarette,” he informed the ceiling.

 

“Not if you expect to be kissed again,” Sam said. “What is the major going to do?”

 

“Major Davis will call back after he whispers into Vidrine’s ear and rechecks the radar,” Jack said. “Nothing has blipped on any of the screens, so he’s just as surprised as we are. Zu is easy to hide, but T’Keet is obviously not from around here so it may be problem trying to hide her.”

 

They watched the cub chomp her sharp little teeth into an apple that Daniel found for her as she lay back, cradled in Daniel’s arms, tail twitching slowly as she hummed in contentment at the sweet fruit. A bird flew down the stairs and landed on Daniel’s shoulder, eyeing the cub imperiously. She held out the apple and the bird took a bite. David came down the stairs. He had a red feather in one hand. He went to Jack and took over his lap as Daniel spoke to the bird. Sam gave the boy a gentle stroke on his arm and he smiled shyly at her.

 

“Well?” Jack asked, seeing the strange look on Daniel’s face as he glanced at the bird. Daniel didn’t say anything but went through the kitchen to the back door. Everyone trooped behind him. There were three strangers sitting on the lawn chairs. The two men were smoking stogies. Joey immediately drew his gun on the three leather kilted people and was stopped by Jack.

 

“Daniel!” they greeted him. “And Jack and Sam!”

 

“Please tell me you ran out of gas,” Jack begged, going into the yard.

 

Enki held up a fresh stogie. Jack considered accepting it but saw the frown on Sam’s face. He politely declined. Jack’s family looked at the warriors.

 

“Jonathan…..” Tom began.

 

“It’s alright, Dad,” Jack assured him. “They’re friends. Just relax and I’ll find out what’s going on. Guys?”

 

Ninurta stood and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Let’s walk,” he said, steering Jack around and out the yard. Jack stopped him and pointed to the leather kilt. They went to a far corner of the yard for their talk.

 

Inanna looked at the family.

 

“You are the mother of Katie?” she asked the white-faced woman standing behind Joey. Megan gave a shaky nod. “Come. I would speak with you.”

 

“Inanna,” Daniel stopped her. He spoke a few sentences to her and her eyes narrowed.

 

“Come, woman,” she insisted, taking Megan’s arm and pulling her away. Sam halted the protests from the rest of the family. Enki reached out and took Sam’s hand, planting a kiss on the back of it.

 

“Flirt,” she informed him with a grin.

 

“Sam?” Michael gestured. Sam introduced everyone.

 

“We don’t know what’s going on yet,” she said. “Let Jack and Ninurta talk.”

 

“Do you see this woman?” Enki asked the group, tugging on Sam’s hand. “She saved our lives. We were in stasis for over 2000 years, and she corrected that problem within a day of realizing what happened. Jack fought for us, and Daniel bridged our worlds. We owe these three and their warriors everything.”

 

Michael sat, his face white. “Two thousand years? How….?”

 

“Don’t quite know,” Enki said, puffing thoughtfully. “I was hoping Sam would be able to spend some time on that and help me figure it out. Who’s this little man?” he looked around Sam at the back door. Zu flew out and landed on Enki’s shoulder.

 

“Come on out, David,” Daniel encouraged him. “These are friends. This is Enki. Aba, this is David, Jack’s youngest nephew. He hasn’t been feeling well, and Zu’s been cheering him up.”

 

“I see,” Enki nodded. “Zu is good at that, the crazy old bird. Zu must like you very much,” he mentioned, looking at David’s hand. “He gifted you with a very rich gift. He doesn’t give feathers to just anyone, you know, so you must be special.” Zu murmured into Enki’s ear and the old man nodded. David looked at the red and gold feather in his hand and sided into Daniel, comfortable in Daniel’s calm.

 

“Sam,” Jack called to her, waving her over. He spoke quietly and they both took out cell phones and began making calls.

 

“Daniel,” Michael said, disturbed at the goings on. “Seminary training includes mythology. Their names are not unknown to me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Michael.”

 

“They can’t be the ones from Mesopotamia,” Michael insisted. He felt a hyperventilation coming on as he looked at the woman speaking to Megan, every ounce of him refusing to accept that the Queen of Heaven was standing across the yard from him.

 

“They are,” Daniel said, truly sorry to be the one to break it to him. “They’re just people, Michael, who happen to be very old. Sorry, Aba, no offense. They are not gods, Michael, so their existence does nothing to threaten you.”

 

“There is only one God,” Michael whispered.

 

“So say every Goa’uld,” Enki said. “Keep that up, and you’ll make a very nice slave for which ever System Lord decides to take over this planet. Baal and Enlil are the two at the front of the line, and I don’t believe Enlil is capable of beating Baal. You may want to discuss with Jack exactly what Baal is capable of.”

 

“Aba, please,” Daniel quietly protested, placing a hand on the shoulder. “That isn’t helpful.”

 

“We don’t have time to pander to billions of individuals who happen to be in the throws of a spiritual crisis,” Enki said bluntly. “It’s time to grow up, and if this planet needs to be pulled kicking and screaming into adulthood, that’s what we’ll do.”

 

Daniel thought about it. “What are you saying?”

 

“Nothing yet,” Enki said.

 

Daniel switched languages and he still got a shaking head.

 

“How about translating all this for us?” Tom asked, an arm around Maggie’s shoulders. Joey stood quietly in the back ground, watching, listening, having been put on hold by General Jack.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Daniel told them. “The fact that they are here, instead of organizing their new home world, tells me something is about to go down.”

 

“Are we in for an invasion?” Joey asked. Daniel shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. The possibility is there but since Sam hasn’t been called in, there aren’t any fleets within range of us.” And with the Gate still down, no one will be coming in that way, either….

 

“Do you know how insane this conversation is?” Joey asked. Daniel held the cub up.

 

“T’Keet, say Hi.”

 

“Hhhhiiiieeeee!” She hooted and wiggled, wrapping her tail around Daniel’s forearm and swinging upside down. Joey and Megan took a step back.

 

“An alien child,” Michael noted with a raised eyebrow. “There’s a lot more going on here than meets the eye, isn’t there?” he asked Daniel. “An alien child….Dear Lord, I’m not doing well.”

 

“Just take deep breaths, son, you’ll get over it,” Enki sagely advised.

 

“Daniel!”

 

Daniel handed David over to his great-grandparents and went across the lawn. Jack put his phone away.

 

“We have a decision to make,” Jack said quietly. “The gate isn’t malfunctioning; it was shut down by the Asgard. Our feathered spy over there discovered that the head of the appropriations committee is a snake. He followed that lead and came across eight others, all in the higher ranks. General Wilmington, the new CO at SGC, is one of those taken. You think the world is reeling from seeing an alien air battle in our own backyard? Wait until they find out we have a foothold situation high in the American government.”

 

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. No, this wasn’t good.

 

“What’s the decision?” he asked.

 

“First, we need to contact other loyal SGC personnel, and confirm they are clean. Ninurta has offered sanctuary on board the Heaven’s Bow. If this planet becomes overrun, the leadership will need to be kept safe; us and whomever else we recommend. That’s one option. Another is to keep quiet and turn a blind eye to anything unusual in the near future.”

 

“My men can infiltrate and incise the infection,” Ninurta said. “If we do this, you all need to stay clear of the situation. Once the infection is dealt with, you will need your hands clean if you are to return to your place and command the Chaapai. Only when your planet is on her feet, will the Asgard release the gate. They do not trust the current command, and my Queen has convinced them to take this action, so do not be angry with Thor.”

 

“And the decision we need to make is whether or not to take the sanctuary or wait out the storm in its eye?” Daniel pieced together. Ninurta nodded.

 

“Exactly so. You are in great danger, if you stay here,” he said. “The three of you are prime targets for assassination, if a symbiote doesn’t take you. Jack because of his access to the gate and his leadership, not to mention the knowledge of the Ancients, which is still buried inside of him, Sam because of her knowledge of weapons and science, and you, Daniel, because of your abilities at communication and being able to read Ancient. With just the three of you under control of a Goa’uld, this world would easily be taken.”

 

“We are not the only ones who are viable targets,” Daniel said. “If Jack dies, most of the SGC who are loyal will accept Nate stepping into his place. SG-3 and quite a few of Sam’s pilots know who he is. In the absence of Jack, the loyal SGC personnel will follow Col. Reynolds, and Col. Reynolds knows Nate. And according to a possible future path that we accidentally stumbled into one time, Cassandra will be control of the gate as easily as the Tollan were able to and the Nox. If anyone needs to be secluded, I’d say those two do. For myself, I will follow Jack and Sam.”

 

“I didn’t even think about Cassie,” Sam said thoughtfully. Jack gave a slow nod.

 

“What is special about your Cassandra?” Ninurta asked, looking from one to the others. “She is not human?”

 

Eyebrows went up. “Zu didn’t spill the beans on her?” Jack asked. “Nirrti decided to experiment on her people. The entire population was destroyed except Cassandra. We rescued Cassandra when she was 12. Her adopted mother died a couple years ago, Sam’s been looking in on her, and Daniel and I are around when she needs a father. We had Thor take the planet out of the gate system because of the contamination.”

 

“There’s the possibility that whatever Nirrti did to her will make itself known at some point in the future,” Sam said. “She isn’t showing any signs now, but she did a few years ago. Telekinetic abilities. We caught Nirrti and managed to shut them off, but if that future path is any indication, they are dormant, not completely gone. She was elderly when we saw her in the future timeline and she had a device on her hand that brought the gate online when she touched it. No locking in each chevron, just a stroke and the event horizon was instantly established. The entire gateroom was no longer in use, everything was shrouded, so I’m thinking that we no longer needed to gate for travel by that time. And Cass was in charge of it, I’d say about 35 years in the future. Not too long away.” The only thing Daniel wasn’t happy about with the story is that Cassie, the older Cassie, insinuated that Daniel no longer had hair in that time. He absently ran a hand through his thick hair in confirmation of its existence.

 

Ninurta grew quiet and thoughtful as she spoke. “And with Nate, Jack’s clone, that is indeed a powerful partnership. I recommend letting them both know of their status. We can keep an eye on them and pull them out, if we need to. Especially your Cassandra. If she is able to do as you say she is, or will be, she is indeed the future of this world. What of Nirrti?”

 

“Dead,” Daniel assured him. Ninurta nodded.

 

“I think I’d rather stay home,” Jack said, looking at Sam and Daniel. “If something happens at the Mountain, I’d like to be close by if we need to jump in.”

 

Daniel and Sam agreed.

 

“Keep Cassandra and Nate on your radar,” Jack told Ninurta. “Nate won’t be amused, he wants to teach elementary school and play with the kids, but he has me in him, so he knows to take command when he needs to. If he needs to. And I’m going to decline on the recommendation to inform them; Cass is still too young to know how to play it cool. If she has foreknowledge, she may tip her hand. And I don’t want to risk Nate’s emotions and have him spill it to her.”

 

“Alright,” Ninurta conceded, nodding as he looked at them. “I will give the order to begin infection control. I recommend you spend another day or so with your family and then go back home and to your daily routines. Whatever you do, don’t go on a world tour when you are asked to make appearances in the near future regarding our battle with Enlil. Be stubborn, dig your feet in, and don’t stray too far. You can bring the world to you, give some seminars, on your terms, not your government’s terms, but stay on this continent.”

 

“Why can’t we stray?” Daniel asked, frowning at the leash.

 

“Because I don’t want to have to track you all over the world in our attempts to keep you safe,” Ninurta said, as blunt as his father. “The further you are from us, the more opportunity the enslaved will have to capture you. This is just temporary, Daniel, until we can contain this problem. I can’t stop you from going abroad; I can only ask that you help us to help you.”

 

They understood.

 

“I have asked Zu to stay with you,” Ninurta said. “He will be our eyes and ears to you. Don’t be concerned if he disappears for days on end, he’ll be back.”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Jack said, holding up a hand. “How does he do that?”

 

The warrior gave a rueful smile. “We stopped asking that question thousands of years ago.”

 

“And what are we doing with T’Keet?” Daniel asked, stroking the tail wrapped around his neck.

 

“M’Net is on our ship,” Ninurta said. “He chose to stay with us instead of returning home. His family was killed by Enlil, he had nothing left and staying with us would give him the chance to avenge their deaths. She got out when she saw from Zu that you were nearby. She will be returned.”

 

Plans were settled and they returned to the group.

 

“Dad, how about firing up the grill?” Jack suggested.

 

“You’re not going to tell us?” Joey demanded incredulously. The others also sounded their protests.

 

“Tell you what?” Jack asked blankly.

 

“Jack, you can’t do that! We…they….Jack, there are aliens in the backyard!” Joey croaked.

 

“I think you’ve had a few too many pints, Joe,” Jack informed him. “All I see is my family and a few friends that happened to drop by. Come on, let’s get some steaks and burgers; I’m hungry.”

 

Megan was quietly sniffling, arms hugging herself. Whatever Inanna had said to her, Megan returned to the family group much subdued and with an attitude adjustment.

 

“Uncle Jack?” she whispered. Jack took one look at her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. “I’m pregnant, Uncle Jack,” she whispered when she could. “I don’t want another of my babies hurt.”

 

“No more,” Jack told her, stroking the brown hair from her face and wiping away her tears. “File the report, honey,” he advised her. “How far along are you?”

 

“Three months,” she said. “I had it confirmed last week, but I haven’t told anyone. Not even Andrew.”

 

“Ok. You’re only 36, honey, and you’re healthy; this shouldn’t be a problem. We’re all here for you. Joe, Megs has a report to file,” Jack gently said, handing her over to their cousin. They took Sam’s camera with the evidence of Matthew’s back-end, and left for the station.

 

“Mommy?”

 

They looked at the small whisper, the first words from David all day. Jack knelt down and held him by the waist.

 

“Mommy will be back soon,” he said to the boy. “She and Joey need to do something, so you stay here with us until she gets back. How about you come to the store with me and we’ll get some hotdogs for Papa to grill?”

 

“And corn?” Davy asked, his eyes brightening.

 

“That is a great idea,” Jack said enthusiastically, shaking the boy. He flung the child over a shoulder and stood. “We are going shopping,” he announced. The child giggled from upside down. It was the best sound Jack had heard in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9  Finding the Way Home

  
Author's notes: Davy learns to fly, Anunnaki crash the O’Neill family picnic, Jack has a long talk with Michael, Daniel finds his Jack, and the beans are spilled on TV, Daniel teaches Jack the D/s vocabulary.  


* * *

Website: www.babylon-rising.com/fiction.html

 

Note: I am ignoring Season 9, so don't expect continuity with the show from here on out.

 

***

 

T'Keet was taken back to the Anunnaki ship which was cloaked in a nearby field. By the time Jack and David returned with groceries, three more visitors had arrived, this time dressed in Earth clothing. They had brought proper clothing for Enki, Inanna, and Ninurta. Anyone looking in on the O'Neill cookout wouldn't have spotted anything out of the ordinary, except maybe the macaw digging into a bowl of freshly cut fruit. Michael was in a closed conference with Enki, and not looking happy. There was nothing Jack could do about that, some truths needed to be told. Several more cousins showed up, the word having gotten around that Jack was in town with his new wife. No one was buying the boyfriend story, not when it involved Jack, the family playboy. Sam was making the rounds, meeting and greeting.

 

"Shara," Jack greeted the warrior, clasping forearms.

 

"So, Jack, you finally caved in to your pretty over there," Shara said with a twinkle. Jack smiled and shoved the man away. Jack gave the bag of corn ears to David and sent the boy to shucking. Jack handed the meat to his father and joined the Anunnaki pow-wow which held Daniel. It was a slow journey, having to stop and greet family he hadn't seen in many years. He refused alien stories, promising after dinner theatre.

 

Daniel watched Davy with the corn, noting how out of breath the boy quickly became as he hauled what shouldn't have been too heavy a load.

 

"Jack, what's wrong with him?" Daniel asked once Jack made it to them.

 

"A lot," Jack said quietly. His cousins were avoiding the strange group of men and one woman, and the air of military that they gave. "David almost died several times before he was a year old. He was 8 weeks premature, weighed in at 3.2 pounds at birth. Soon after he got home, his entire body was one big blister. Head to foot, eczema so bad that his skin would crack and ooze plasma. Couldn't even keep clothes on him, not even diapers. His crib was covered in cloth diapers which were changed instead of changing him, and when he started to crawl, his playpen was covered in diapers. The rugs had to be taken out and replaced with hardwood floors. He didn't outgrow the rash until he was about 2 years old. By then, we discovered that he was allergic to just about everything. His baby food had to be organic and pulverized in a blender on a daily basis, none of the jar stuff. His food still needs to be completely organic, no additives, no preservatives, no artificial flavors or colors. Completely, one hundred percent natural. He's allergic to berries, dairy products, certain types of wheat, eggs, and nuts including soy. His soaps, from body and hair to clothing, also come from the natural foods store. He still breaks out with a body rash if there is anything in the soaps that can't be. So, because of the nutrition problem, he's very small and not as strong as he should be. He's a little slow, which sometimes happens with preemies, but he's very sweet and has a heart of pure gold."

 

"God, Jack," Daniel breathed. The warriors also expressed their sorrow for the child.

 

"His doctors said puberty may knock out some of the allergies," Jack said, watching his nephew pull at the corn husks.

 

"That's why you washed all our clothes in that new detergent before we packed," Daniel said, not having thought about Jack's reasons for the new organic detergent. Jack nodded.

 

"If I didn't none of us would have been able to hold him. Not even a hug. Most of the cousins that have regular contact with him also use the same detergents and shop at the same food store, especially if they know he's coming by."

 

"How do you test new products?" Daniel asked.

 

"Small dab on his arm. If there's an allergy, the spot turns red within minutes."

 

"Uncle Jack!" He turned. Matthew was holding up a football. "Come on and play!"

 

Jack excused himself and threw himself into a rough and tumble game of touch with a handful of cousins and his older nephew. Matthew had recovered his wits over the beating and howled in amusement when he was knocked on his butt. He mooned his cousins when they asked, showing them the purple bruises.

 

After dinner, there was a demand for the Alien Story. Jack gave the John Wayne version and had the family eating out of his hands. He confirmed Katie's tall tales of babysitting alien cubs. A couple of the older boys asked where they could sign up, and Jack happily directed them to the nearest recruitment station. He told the girls that they could also sign up; after all, it was Sam who led the air squadrons. That led into an excited round of girl-power, turning the center of attention over to Sam who used Gibil and Erra in a demonstration of hand-to-hand combat. To the family's horror, the men didn't hold back just because she was a girl. Sam gave a feral grin and sent Erra to the ground. He landed on his back with a heavy grunt.

 

Daniel held David on his lap as he watched in amusement, thankful that Jack had left him out of this particular show.

 

"Hey, Jack, what's this story of you and a guy!" one of the Nolan's called out. Everyone laughed. "Does your wife know?"

 

"Hell, yes, she knows," Jack immediately responded. "After what he did with her this morning, she'd better know. The man is insatiable; he needs two partners because he'd kill just one of us."

 

Daniel turned bright red and hid his face in a hand behind Davy's thin back as the family roared. He felt the boy plucked off his lap and was pulled to his feet. Jack dipped him and planted one on him. His cousins howled in shocked surprise and Daniel pushed Jack back against the porch and shoved his tongue down Jack's throat. Sam was no help, cheering Daniel on. Daniel pushed Jack away, grinning as he licked Jack's taste from his lips. Jack knew that look and went to sit with Sam, resigned to whatever had suddenly entered Daniel's brain. It was evening; anything could happen when Daniel's imp came out to play. Daniel skipped over to Ninurta and swung an arm around the man's shoulders.

 

"Can you drum?" he asked the warrior.

 

"I am Inanna's High Priest, of course I can drum," was the dry response. His warriors found several buckets and paint cans, and began an impromptu drumming circle. Daniel went to David who was sitting on his Nanna's lap, watching the proceedings as he played with his feather.

 

"Davy, do you know why that feather is special?" he asked the boy, squatting down face to face. Maggie was flushed and Tom flustered from seeing the forbidden fruit of their younger son and Daniel. It was truly a surprise, having not quite believed that Jack's initial kissing of Daniel wasn't any more than pulling their legs. David shook his head at Daniel's question.

 

"Because feathers are for flying," Daniel said, giving the thin legs a shake. "Come on, I'll teach you how to fly. Sneakers off, and give your shirt to Nanna. Good, boy. Come on."

 

Daniel kicked his own sneakers off and tossed his t-shirt over Jack's face, much to the further amusement of the family. There were a couple of feminine wolf-whistles directed at Daniel's well-defined chest as he took David out to the yard and showed him how to hold the feather in out-stretched hands, and stomp his feet along with the drummers as he twirled. Several of the more ambitious cousins followed and soon the yard was filled with dancers. Davy kept his eyes solidly on Daniel, hesitant at first. Daniel took his small hands and slowly led him. The drummers kept the beat simple so that the child could learn, and picked it up as they watched the boy begin to notice the power rumbling from them to the bare feet upon the Mother.

 

It was a treat for Daniel to have true Middle Easterners drumming, instead of pseudo-Native American or bad belly-dancers; although the beat was slightly different, North Africa vs. ancient Iraq, the drumming brought up memories of Egypt when he would walk through the markets with his parents or one of his keepers, or during digs with locals when he was still small and easily enthralled by the evening fires in the chilly nighttime desert air. Music was always present and quite often men would break into spontaneous, joyous dancing in the streets. It was natural for Daniel to join in, to be taken by the hands of an older man and taught to dance with the drums that rang out to Allah. Daniel could do no less in taking the young boy by the hands and being equally patient in teaching the child how to fly.

 

"I found a way, To steal the sun from the sky, Long live that day, That I decided to fly from the inside," Daniel sang to the child, remembering the chorus of a song that Nate had been recently growling out. He repeated it several times until he was sure the boy had the words. The rest of the words to the song really didn't apply, but Daniel found that the chorus echoed with him. The song was hard rock, very un-Jack like but which Nate had been learning to appreciate.

 

When Daniel sensed that Davy had learned how to listen on the inside, he released the boy's hands. The child moved clumsily, but he was moving, keeping his arms out as he twirled, hanging on to the fiery red-gold feather. David's self-consciousness was making room for the universe to dance with him, something children learned to do more easily than adults. Daniel turned and found himself facing the Queen of Heaven. She took him as partner and danced for him, Daniel echoing her in an ancient dance that tuned out everyone except themselves. The air crackled with energy as the drumming changed beat and rhythm into something that woke up the surrounding earth with an expectant heaviness, the drummers drumming for their Queen. Daniel kept his hands to himself as he danced as close to her as he could without actually touching her, keeping only eye contact. It had been a long time since he had danced with someone who knew the art of non-physical seduction. Like courtly love, the seduction would go no further than the dance with the drummers. And to be dancing with Inanna, the goddess of passion, Daniel was glad that the sun was going down because he'd probably have a bucket of ice thrown on him if the front of his jeans became noticeable.

 

Back at the tables, Jack and Sam looked at each other, knowing that they were in for an all-nighter once they got back to the hotel room. Michael, however, watched his nephew and young cousins with a plummeting heart as the pagan drums made their way into them. The immediate neighbors soon came over and joined in the dancing. A party at the O'Neill's was always an open invitation occasion. Michael didn't know where to start in deciding upon a subject for Sunday's sermon; aliens, pagan dancing, homosexuality, marriage vows..... Somewhere along the way, something had gone very wrong.

 

Michael got up and tapped Jack on the shoulder. They went around to the front and began down the sidewalk.

 

"I can see it on your face, Mikey," Jack said. "If you start a sermon with me, I'm turning around. I'm enjoying myself, don't ruin it." He took a sip from the beer bottle that he had taken with him. Daniel had the car keys.

 

Michael sighed, staring at the evening sky. "Jack, I don't want to ruin anything for you," he said. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time; you're my brother and I love you and I do want you to be happy. I was so afraid for you after Charlie died, and tonight I can see that you are once more alive. There are aspects of this that I cannot accept, though, and you know that. I have this urge inside of me to send you and your friends away, and hustle everyone else down to church."

 

Although impatient with closed minds, Jack understood what his brother was saying. If life with Daniel had taught him anything, it was that sometimes one needed to think of others before acting or speaking, instead of immediately pulling a gun, so Jack waited until he could speak.

 

"Michael, few people know this, mom and dad don't know about it, but you were right to be afraid for me," Jack told him in quiet seriousness. "I literally had a gun to my head when two Air Force officers came knocking at my door to tell me that I was being recalled to active duty almost 11 years ago." Michael stopped, swaying slightly as he shut his eyes. Jack allowed the hug for a moment before continuing their walk. "Do you know what saved me from killing myself during or after that initial mission for Cheyenne Mountain? Because that was my plan, to complete my intentions at the end of the mission. Daniel saved me. He didn't know it at the time, but his love of life, his open heart, giving of himself to a people he didn't know, even in the face of death itself, it got to me. Opened my eyes. It was another year before I met him again. Our team was formed at that second meeting for this new project with the aliens. For years, I told myself that my affection for him was paternal. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to kill him because he's so damned irritating, or if I wanted hug him every time he came home beaten to a pulp by an alien bully. It was a while before I admitted to myself that I just plain wanted to kiss him.

 

"Falling in love with Daniel was a surprise for me. I hadn't thought about a man like that before and I had certainly never done anything with a man before. What was even more of a surprise was falling in love with Sam at the same time. She was military, though, and I was her CO, so I kept to the regs and didn't go near her, either. Due to various circumstances last year, Sam and I finally got together. It didn't even occur to me to approach Daniel before that, I didn't know he had any interest in men. That knowledge came about 4 months ago, and it was accidental that we found out. He was seeing a Major, a male Major. Sam and I found out. We had only seen him with women before. He wasn't hiding, we just hadn't noticed. Things happened, some truths came out between me and Sam, and I approached Daniel. Don't blame any of this on him, Michael, I did all the initiating, from telling him how I felt to getting into his bed. Sam approved one hundred percent of the way, they sleep together, too."

 

Jack stopped, putting a hand on his brother's arm for a moment.

 

"You can't begin to understand what we've gone through together over the years," he said. "Take all the wars in Earth's history, wrap them together, and you might have a small inkling of wars off-world. Yes, Michael, I've spent most of my time in Colorado actually on other worlds doing everything from fighting wars to falling asleep during Daniel's excavations of old ruins. The three of us, really the four of us, our forth squad member is alien, have all taken hits for each other, and more than once. We have died for each other, Michael. Literally. Daniel was dead for a year, just a few years ago, and I can't begin to tell you how it nearly killed me. I'm the one who ordered the plug pulled. No, I can't tell you how he was returned. Extremely classified. I'm sorry to tell you that more than one resurrection has taken place; it's a common occurrence for us. When Daniel was dead for that year, his spirit kept me alive when a System Lord was torturing me to death for no reason other than I had pissed him off and it amused him to torture me before killing me, and it was only Daniel's spirit intervening with a member of our squad that help was sent to rescue me. No one knew where I was being held. Sam and I would be dead permanently, several times over, if it wasn't for Daniel. And the same extremes have happened between me and Sam, and between Sam and Daniel. That's how much we all love each other, Michael."

 

Jack paused, thinking. "I don't need your approval or blessings," he said with a shrug. "My faith is in Sam and Daniel. I do insist that you be polite with them. Do not dismiss Daniel because I will take him over blood family without even thinking twice. He makes me happy, Michael, happier than I have ever been in my life. Him and Sam. I need them.

 

Michael wasn't happy about it but Jack could see the resignation on his face.

 

"As for the alien stuff, get used to it," Jack informed him. "Thanks to Enlil, Earth's participation in the universe is now officially out of the closet. There will be some sort of announcement on TV shortly by the President and the Joint Chiefs. It's more than likely that I will be brought on board for damage control at some point. I'm fighting it at the moment. Temper tantrum. It's Daniel, though, that will be the main man. He's the one who figured things out. This wasn't the first time Earth has been under attack, and it was Daniel's talents that saved us. I may have led Earth's forces, but I couldn't have done it without him first breaking certain codes. He has a talent for falling into shit and emerging with diamonds. Don't let his pretty face or geek attitude blind you; he may not be military but he's had to become a warrior over the years and he's always among my first choices when gathering fighters to my side."

 

"Ok, I understand he's important to you," Michael acknowledged. "He seems to be more important than your wife."

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "We are discussing Daniel because it's killing you to give me a lecture on the topic of homosexuality. Sam is equally important to me; our blood, sweat, and tears have mingled together time and again. When I speak of times with Daniel, interpret that as including Sam, because she's always with us. I am in awe of her and I freely worship at her feet."

 

"And yet you don't worship elsewhere," Michael commented.

 

"Very few people involved in this are practicing a religion, Michael. The off-world contact quickly knocks it out of people. The base is filled with people who came on board as Christians, Jews, Muslims, and a few others. Most are no longer practicing. Anyone with a conflict either transfers out of the project or finds a way to deal with it. There are no chaplains on base. A couple have tried, but they transfer out soon after they get there because they can't reconcile their beliefs with the fact that there are aliens and alien technology on the base. The Christian God is unknown out there. The alien humans are from here originally but we've only met one small group that knew of the Christian God, and they were of a medieval sect, completely xenophobic. They almost sacrificed us as demons. Try telling off-worlders that the Christian God is the only god, and they won't hear anything different than anyone else telling them that their god is the only god. It's the calling card of the System Lords.

 

"Michael, I don't mean to say all this to hurt you," Jack said gently, taking his brother by the upper arms. He was stiff and his face deathly white. "My point is there is more to this universe than lies between the pages of a book. I deal in facts, Mike; if you want to discuss philosophy, it's Daniel you'll want to talk with. Email him, he'll love it."

 

Michael stood looking at the stars. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, blew and wiped.

 

"He was dead for a year? Coma?" Michael asked huskily. Jack shook his head.

 

"He was accidentally poisoned on another planet when he ran into a lab to rescue a couple of scientists. Radioactivity. He died, Mike. We all watched him as the radioactivity overcame him. A video record of it does exist; I can probably get you a private viewing, if you're interested. When he died, his body disappeared before our eyes, leaving only the gauze that wrapped his wounds. He reappeared a year later while we were on an off-world mission. He was sent back to us on the planet we were visiting so that we could bring him home. Same thing happened a couple years ago. He was killed in the battle that killed Anubis. He was returned to us again. We call it Ascending when someone dies like that. And Descending when he returns. It's a higher state of being."

 

Michael sighed, holding his arms to the sky for a brief moment as he unwillingly contemplated Jack's words.

 

"Dear Lord, Jack, all these years I've been praying for the brother I thought was caged away becoming old and bitter, and all this time you've been playing Rambo with aliens."

 

"Please, Michael, not Rambo," Jack begged. "And all you had to do is drop your judgmental attitude and just talk to me."

 

"Did I judge you, Jacky?" Michael asked softly.

 

"I got divorced and the family stopped talking to me, going so far as to keep my own niece and nephews from me. You tell me who's judging whom."

 

Jack slowly turned back toward the house and began to walk. He paused and half turned his head.

 

"In the morning, I'm calling the base and arranging for our ride home on a transport. If you want to visit us in Colorado, you are welcome to but be aware that the three of us are truly together. This is me, Michael; if you'd like to get to know me, you will need to accept my life as it is."

 

He knew his brother was about to descend into his own hell, and Jack was sorry for it. He had never intended for his family to find out what he had been up to, knew that the facts would disrupt the safety and comfort of their daily lives.

 

Jack breathed in the night time air of the neighborhood he grew up in, familiar homes, many with different families. There used to be a soda shop on the corner, a small grocery and meat market next to it. There was an empty lot there now, filled with litter. Some things change, others don't. The crowd of cousins in the back yard was still the same. The TV wasn't. Someone had brought out the TV and VCR, and put in a tape of the air battle. Sam was standing to the side, giving a running commentary on the action and who the ships belonged to, and turning up the sound to hear Jack's image snarling at the idiot helicopter that got in the way. Bleeps had taken the place of certain words. The cousins cheered their General Jack.

 

"Due credit, honey," he said over the rowdy noise. "Tell everyone where you are in all this."

 

"I was fighting, too," she said. Jack walked up to the TV and pointed to the small fighters in the dark sky.

 

"Sam is there," he said, following one of the jets with a finger. "She was leading the air squads. Those pretty little fighters are her babies, she helped to design them."

 

Sam got her cheers.

 

"And where's your boyo, Jack?" shouted a Ross.

 

"Back at the base," Jack said. "Katie happened to be visiting when all the started, so I sent her to the base for safety and had Daniel guarding her." He wasn't prepared to tell them she was actually off-world during the battle.

 

"Who are they?" someone called out. Jack gestured to Sam to continue her monologue and went to sit next to his mother, putting an arm around her shoulder. Daniel had exhausted himself from dancing and was in a chair with a sleepy David on his lap.

 

"Those are Jaffa rebels," Sam said, looking at the bad image of the command center. "They're alien allies. They were our first allies. That's Teal'c and his son, Rya'c. Teal'c is actually the fourth member of our squad, which consists of, or did before Jack was promoted, of Jack, me, Daniel, and Teal'c."

 

"He was at your wedding!" Maggie interrupted with astonishment.

 

"Yes, he was," Sam said with a smile. "Actually, there were a couple different ally groups represented at our wedding. Most of them are of human origin, remember?"

 

"Those look like big cats!" someone called out. Sam looked at the dark image of the ground battle.

 

"Those are called Sua," she said. "They are our newest allies but not of the human variety. Very nice people. Some of them were slaves on board the enemy ship, others were part of the crew of the smaller ship. Those who were not killed during this battle were rescued and sent home."

 

"Except a certain cub with a crush on Daniel," Jack murmured to his mom. She swatted at his leg.

 

"Did we lose a lot of people, Sam?" Tom asked her.

 

"A few," she said sadly. "Jack, what was the count?"

 

He had to think for a moment. "137 human, 5 Jaffa, 18 Sua, and 15 Anunnaki. One seventy five from our side. We picked up bodies of 243 from the enemy ship, we don't know if any were on board when it exploded," he said, nodding to the screen which showed the fireworks from space.

 

"Who were those ships that showed up at the end?" a neighbor asked.

 

"The larger ship belongs to our greatest ally, the Asgard," Sam said. "I can't tell you who the other one is. Classified." They tried to get it out of her, but Sam had learned to withstand interrogation from the best of them.

 

"What's that triangle thing on your ship, Sam?"

 

"Daniel?" she offered.

 

"It's the symbol for our planet," he said gently over the half-asleep child he was cradling. "We are Tau'ri, not Earth. That's what the symbol is called. We are the first planet, the homeworld of all the alien humans. They were originally taken from here thousands of years ago, from the Middle East as slaves for the Goa'uld, the bad guys. They were taken from mostly Egypt and North Africa. Some were later taken from Northern Europe. So the Tau'ri is a stylized pyramid and our single star."

 

"So this really is a freedom fight like the internet says?" someone asked. Sam confirmed it.

 

"These are really nasty bad guys," she said. "They have no compassion and they cannot be reasoned with. They are complete sociopaths. No one in our history comes close to how bad these guys are. There are millions and millions of people out there, mostly of human origins, who are enslaved by the Goa'uld. The Jaffa are the main underlings for them, their officers and personal attendants. The Jaffa rebels, like our friend Teal'c, have overcome their slavery and are fighting to free their brethren. Jack was the first to show them the way; he freed Teal'c first. Teal'c used to be the second in command of a major System Lord. The System Lords aren't happy with Jack. No, actually, they're pissed at him. Seriously pissed."

 

Cousins stood and stomped their feet, howling in Celtic pride for their General Jack. He was glad it was dark so that they couldn't see his face clearly. He knew what Sam was doing; she was pushing the ball of public support. His chatty family would take the information and run with it, expounding on it with each telling in typical Irish fashion.

 

"What a minute, wait a minute!" someone called out. Jack looked over his shoulder to see Sean waving his hands for quiet. "How did you guys get to these other planets?" he asked suspiciously.

 

"Classified," Sam said. She got protests.

 

"That second ship," Sean guessed with a finger snap. "It's our own spaceship, isn't it? So, what....is Jack Captain Kirk or something?"

 

Sam laughed. "Actually, he thinks he's Luke Skywalker." Everyone laughed.

 

"Does that make you Leia?" Sean asked with a twinkle.

 

"Please," Sam huffed. "You saw my ship. I'm Han."

 

"I see," Sean nodded. "Daniel is Leia." Even Jack had to laugh at the image of masculine Daniel in a filmy white dress.

 

"Don't even think about it, Jack," Daniel called out. "My love for you does NOT run that deep." Jack held up a finger, laughing.

 

"No, Daniel is Chewbacca," Sam said, smiling. "And Teal'c is Yoda. We don't have a Leia. Actually, considering how many proposals Jack has received on other planets, proposals of all kinds, from women, men, and others, I'd say he's more Lando, not Luke."

 

"I know where you sleep, Colonel Baby," he warned her over the laughter.

 

"Yes, you do, General Honey," she confirmed, smiling, and took the few steps to him to plant a kiss on his mouth.

 

"Jack, come on, man, tell us what it's like on other planets," someone called out. He stood and turned to face them, pulling Sam in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

"Not too different from here," he said. "Remember, most of the people we meet are of human origin, so the planets they were seeded on are compatible for human physiology. Some planets have multiple suns, which make them extremely hot, and many have more than one moon. Sky coloring is slightly different planet to planet, local wildlife is different per planet."

 

"What about languages?"

 

"That's Daniel's department," Jack said. "He's our linguist. Most of the languages have their root in an Earth language, so they aren't too far off from what we already speak. Daniel speaks 23 Earth languages. How many non-human languages, Daniel?"

 

"About 7," he said, thinking about it. "Most I can't actually pronounce, but I can understand them. Or at least the general gist. And I'm counting 24 Earth languages, now that the Anunnaki have corrected my Sumerian."

 

The family was impressed. Said Anunnaki were sitting quietly in the back, still known as nothing more than military friends of Jack's. Michael was the only one who knew to connect Anunnaki with Inanna and Enki. Katie was obeying Jack and keeping her mouth shut about the Gate, being off-world, and her knowledge of exactly who Jack's visitors were. Jack had noticed her obedience to orders. He had also noticed her taking careful note of Sam's moves when she was playing with Erra and Gibil.

 

"Can you speak Gaelic?" someone asked in a dare. Daniel rattled off something completely throat twisting. He was cheered.

 

"Hey, what's that?" someone asked, pointing at the TV which was still on. The tape had stopped but the main station was on. Jack looked at the screen to see the station break for an announcement from the White House. He turned the sound up and looked at Sam. She gave a small shake of her head. She didn't know anything about it.

 

The moment General Maynard was introduced Daniel stood up carefully and took David into the house, putting the sleeping child to bed. When he came back down and out the back door, he stood near Jack and Sam as they all watched and listened. Sam's cell phone rang and she moved to the side of the yard to answer it. She was back a moment later.

 

"I need to go," she said quietly. "A car is on the way to pick me up. They want me at the Yard. It's just a precaution," she said in answer to Jack's silent inquiry. The Anunnaki quietly left, unseen by the family but giving a small nod to Jack.

 

The story Maynard was spinning was that Earth had its own spaceships, created from alien wreckage, and that we had been tooling through the universe for several years on exploration missions. The internet stories about System Lords was confirmed and Daniel was given the credit for discovering that the pyramids were the ancient landing sites and for translating the languages that were hidden among the hieroglyphs and on the alien wreckage. Part of Daniel's pre-recorded presentation was played, making it look as though he were live from an undisclosed site as he discussed human slaves, false gods, and what Earth had to do with it all. Major Davis came on after, giving his who's who speech, leaving out all mention of the Gate. Sam was given credit for the weapons and computer systems on board Earth's ships, and Jack was finally brought in as the leader of Earth's forces off-world. Ex-leader, since he had retired. Credit for treaties with allies was given to Jack and Daniel, and an explanation was given for the air battle over Colorado recently, calling it an unforeseen event that the ships chose that spot for their argument. It was likened to a fly-ball that went over the foul line. Jack had to hand it to them; he could see Maynard, Vidrine, and Davis' hands all over the story and they were protecting the truth of the SGC.

 

If anything came out of it all, Jack was glad that Daniel was finally given public vindication among his peers. Daniel never said much about it, but Jack knew it hurt Daniel's pride not to be able to jump up and shout, "I told you so!" Now he could. Daniel's cell phone rang. He turned it off without looking at it. The President came on, praised everyone involved, and assured the public that Earth was safe thanks to the efforts of General O'Neill and the fine men and women under his command at Project Blue Skies. Unfortunately, the General wasn't with them that evening. No explanation was given for where exactly the General was, what he was doing, or how an underground mountain base was building and flying spaceships. The President confirmed that four of the jets fighting for Earth were indeed Russian aircraft, and thanked the Russian government for their cooperation as an ally in the Project.

 

"Your Major should be writing fiction," Jack whispered to Daniel.

 

"He isn't my Major anymore," Daniel protested, tweaking Jack's butt.

 

Two SF guards came around the side of the house and saluted Sam and the General. She kissed Jack and Daniel, and excused herself.

 

"She's been called in," Jack told everyone.

 

The main report went off and the rest of the evening was spent with in newsrooms with various people discussing the information. A couple actually suggested that it was all a hoax. Religious leaders were brought in; they bemoaned the entire concept of aliens and gods, and called for their people to keep their faith. Scientists were brought on and argued about the physics of it all. Jack turned the TV off and turned to his family. They were silent as they looked at him. He could see the shock on their faces as the knowledge hit them that he really wasn't telling tall tales.

 

"You don't need to be afraid," he quietly told them. "There is no reason why daily life should come to a halt. Nothing has changed except the fact that we are not alone. We haven't been alone for thousands of years. We are on the outskirts of most of the inhabited worlds, sort of a backwater planet, and we are not technologically advanced enough to be much of a threat to anyone, so it is highly unlikely that we will be getting more visitors."

 

"Why did those guards come and get Sam?" Michael asked.

 

"It was just a precaution," Jack said. "They want her on base in case the public wigs out and the military is needed to control rioting."

 

"Those weren't just any guards," Sean said. "Those were Special Forces." Jack remembered that his cousin was a military buff who wasn't able to get into the military because of an inner ear imbalance.

 

"Yes, they were," Jack confirmed. "Sam is one of the few people on the planet that knows how the ships are built. She helped design them. All three of us get SF when we need an escort, because of our place in the Project."

 

"Are you going to be recalled, son?" his father asked.

 

"I don't know, Dad," he said. "It's a possibility. I don't want to be recalled, and at the moment, there really isn't a reason for them to bring me in. We aren't at war with anyone, and there are no indications that someone is going to invade. The Joint Chiefs have it covered. You saw General Maynard speak, he oversees the Project, General Vidrine, is Sam's CO, and Major Davis works with Sam. I trust them to keep things in line. If something happens, one of them will call me. And the Major is Daniel's ex-boyfriend, so if I DON'T hear about it, the Major will." He jerked a thumb at Daniel and got a relaxing chuckle from the group.

 

On the way back to the hotel room for the evening, Jack called home and talked with Nate. He convinced his clone to fly up the next day and make himself known to the family. What Nate would actually be doing was keeping an eye on Megan and the kids while Andrew was put through the system and evaluated. Jack was going to call the local base and arrange a transport back home but Daniel requested that they drive home and get a little fresh air. Neither of them were in a rush, and it would keep the hounds from them for a while longer.

 

Daniel called the Major for a private update and was assured that, although Daniel was wanted by the White House and the Pentagon for their own private Q&A, Paul could stall them for a few more weeks and use the recording that Daniel had made. They were still concerned about the gate not working. Jack took the phone and informed the Major that the Asgard shut the gate down due to a lack of confidence in the current leadership. Yes, the Asgard had the right to shut down someone's gate, especially when it involved children playing with adult weapons.

 

They got to their hotel room and Jack collapsed face down onto the bed with a groan. Daniel stripped and got into the shower, standing under the spray as it pounded on the back of his neck. He heard Jack come in and pee before getting into the shower.

 

"Share," Jack said, moving Daniel away from the shower head. Jack quickly soaped his hair and rinsed while Daniel started to wash.

 

"Did I really tell my nephews the facts of life?" Jack asked in dismay.

 

"Yes, you did," Daniel confirmed with a chuckle. "And you did a good job, too."

 

Jack shook his head. "I remember telling Charlie where babies come from and I nearly had a coronary."

 

"See? It gets easier each time."

 

They soaped each other's back and Daniel was pleased when Jack stayed calm at the touch of a soapy finger between his ass cheeks. He put his hands on the tiled wall and relaxed, spreading his legs slightly.

 

"Don't stop," he asked. Daniel had only meant to help with clean-up. "It feels good, Danny."

 

Daniel slid his finger over Jack as he gently kissed the back of his neck. Jack took himself in one hand and stroked himself as the finger moved in and out of him. Daniel could see that it was just a tension release so he found Jack's prostate and played with it. Jack came quickly and they finished washing up. They dried off, brushed teeth, and Jack rummaged around in his kit.

 

"Do you feel up to fucking me?" Jack asked, holding up the lube.

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Do I feel up to.... What's the intent?"

 

"I just want to feel it, Daniel," Jack said, looking a little worn. "I'm feeling a little selfish, I just want to be fucked hard. I want to feel it, I want to yell a little."

 

"Ok," Daniel said with a nod. "As long as you are aware of what you are asking for. On your belly."

 

He put Jack over the edge of the bed and held him down with one hand while he mechanically prepped Jack with the other.

 

"We haven't done it like this before," Daniel said. "So, I think I'll feel better if you agree to use the safe words if you feel this is too much." Jack agreed and pressed his face into the bedding as he waited for Daniel. He understood Daniel's concern, foreseeing a possible flash-back, but he really did have an itch that only Daniel could scratch. He felt Daniel begin to press into him and he took a breath. Daniel was hard with him, gripping Jack's shoulder as he insistently pressed into him. Jack felt as though he were being torn but pressed back anyway. The sensation of Daniel entering him brought Jack into the here and now, keeping him centered and focused, putting everything else in the world out of his way. Daniel did as requested and Jack found himself being thoroughly fucked, taken hard. He half-expected to find himself in a panic attack but he knew it was Daniel. The quiet, dominant strength of Daniel was more of a surprise for Jack and he felt his own alpha male growling in response.

 

Daniel gripped Jack's short, iron gray hair with one fist, put a knee on the mattress, and pounded into Jack, using his ass for his own pleasure. Jack took the bedding between his fists as the pounding took his breath away. He gasped into the mattress and cried out as he felt himself come against the side of the bed. Daniel forced himself to continue his taking of Jack's ass through the clenching muscles, hissing and gritting his teeth at the pressure. He came hard in Jack, showering Jack's insides with his hot stickiness. He leaned over Jack's back, catching his breath. He licked the skin beneath him and kissed the back of Jack's neck.

 

"Did that hit the spot?" Daniel breathed hard in Jack's ear.

 

 

"Christ, Daniel," Jack gasped. "That felt like an all-nighter in one shot."

 

Daniel gave a weak chuckle and moved off of Jack. He stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Jack groaned as he moved up the bed and buried his face in the pillow.

 

"Did I hurt you?" Daniel asked after a few moments.

 

"Don't know," came a response from the pillow. "Don't think so."

 

Daniel groaned as he slowly moved, sitting up. He got the package of wipes and cleaned himself up and then the side of the bed before checking on Jack.

 

"A small tear," Daniel said. "It should be fine by morning." He tossed the wipes away and curled up next to Jack, nuzzling his shoulder.

 

"I think I'm ready to be on the other end of all that," Jack said, turning his face toward Daniel.

 

"What, now?" Daniel lifted his head to look incredulously at Jack.

 

"No," Jack chuckled. "Give me a few minutes."

 

Daniel groaned and turned onto his back. Jack wrapped an arm across Daniel's stomach and they settled in for the night.

 

He woke up in the early morning to find Jack in the bathroom, shaving, a towel around his waist, and his skin wet from the shower.

 

"Coffee is brewing," Jack assured the zombie. He got a grunt from the direction of the toilet before the shower was turned on. He heard Daniel snarl to himself as the cold water hit him for a quick wake-up. Daniel emerged from the shower to find Jack still in front of the mirror, looking closely at himself. He poked unhappily at areas that were beginning to sag and tugged at the gray chest hair before opening the towel and looking down.

 

"Stop it," Daniel told him, rubbing briskly at his wet skin.

 

"I'm old, Danny," Jack informed him.

 

"Shit happens, Jack, knock it off." "I'm almost 55. That makes 60 in 5 years."

 

"And?" Daniel took Jack's face and turned it to face him. "Stop. You have two people who love you just as you are. We happen to find you extremely sexy, even if you don't. Sam is completely turned on by you to the point of making herself wet just by looking at you, and I happen to enjoy making love with you more than I ever have with anyone else."

 

He kissed Jack, taking his time, playing with a nipple buried in a chest full of hair. "Are you going to shut up and use your mouth for something more constructive?" Daniel asked, taking a nibble out of Jack's lips.

 

"You think I'm sexy?" Jack asked, looking into the blue eyes.

 

"If you break into Rod Stewart, I'm outta here."

 

Daniel took him by the hand and led him back into the bedroom. He lay back on the bed and tossed the pillow out of his way. He stroked himself and Jack lay across his legs, taking Daniel's cock in hand and licking at it. Daniel lay back and shut his eyes. Jack was still fairly inexperienced at it, but Daniel didn't care, he just enjoyed the fact that it was Jack sucking him. He spread his legs as Jack explored further, sucking at Daniel's balls and nipping playfully at the thin skin underneath. Daniel gasped and chuckled, knowing Jack took that from him. He had actually been paying attention during Daniel's loving ministrations. Jack sucked at the tip, licking at a string of pre-cum. He licked his way down again and spread Daniel open, delving in with his tongue. Daniel jerked and grabbed the bedding. He knew Jack was aware of how to do it, he had watched Jack rim Sam into a frenzy on more than one occasion, it was the rest that Jack hadn't done.

 

"Now, Jack," Daniel groaned. "Feel how loose I am? Lube yourself up really good, and me, and push in. Do it, Jack, come on."

 

Daniel stroked himself as he watched Jack through half closed eyes. He felt Jack between his legs and opened for him.

 

"That's it," Daniel encouraged him. "Use your fingers to push the tip in. There's a small pop... Ayyyy.... Yessss.... You know how to do the rest."

 

He wrapped his legs around Jack's, holding him as Jack hissed at the tightness. Jack paused for a moment to gather himself before completing his entry. Daniel gripped Jack's biceps, enjoying the feel of being stretched. He caressed Jack's arms and shoulders as he was made love to and kissed, tasting himself on Jack's lips, on his tongue.

 

 

"Look at me," Daniel gasped, taking Jack's face between his hands. When he had the passion glazed dark eyes on his, "You're not hurting me. It feels great. I can take a lot more, so just go for it."

 

Jack moaned and stopped his hesitating, putting himself into making love to Daniel, licking at hard nipples, pushing into Daniel and shaking his head at the tight heat. Daniel cried out as Jack hit his prostate. Jack concentrated as he attempted to find it again. He felt himself rub over a small nod and was pleased when Daniel cried out. Now that he knew where to find it with more than his fingers, Jack repositioned himself slightly and worked at the fireworks. Daniel swore at him and arched into him. Jack gasped and shuddered as he came inside Daniel for the first time. Daniel reached between them and stroked himself.

 

"Suck it, Jack," he groaned. "Suck me, do it do it....."

 

He felt Jack slide out of him and move down his torso until his cock was encompassed. Daniel gasped, arching, not far from coming. "Hard, Jack," he called out. "Suck hard, twist it, yeah.... Use your teeth. Oh, fuck!" Jack dug his teeth into the sensitive head, raking it roughly, and Daniel screeched, grabbing the sheets as he came. Jack swallowed, sucking until he got all the bitter fluid. Daniel pulled at his arms and Jack moved back up, covering Daniel with his body. They breathed hard, catching their breath, wrapping around each other.

 

"Oh, my God, Jack," Daniel finally got out, caressing arms, back, hair, face, taking himself from Jack's mouth. "Please tell me you liked that because I sure as hell did."

 

Jack smiled at him, touching Daniel's face, carding the brown hair. He kissed Daniel, taking possession. Daniel moaned, holding Jack tight as they pressed as much of themselves together as they could. They pulled apart slightly, gently kissing and licking at each other. Daniel smiled up at him, touching his face.

 

"There's the Jack I've been looking for," he said softly.

 

They showered together, coming once more as they stroked their cocks together, and made it down to the hotel's dining room before the breakfast bar closed.

 

"Daniel, you're language goes a bit south when you're on the bottom," Jack informed him with an amused look. Daniel bit into a sausage link, snapping his teeth with a grin.

 

"So I've been told," he said. "I've told you before, words do it to me. Try talking dirty to me sometime and see what happens. Words turn Sam on, too, you know."

 

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Sam? Our PG-rated Sam? Since when?"

 

"Since that first night together," Daniel said. "Don't you remember how turned on she was just from me talking to her? The nastier the words I use when I'm with her, the harder she comes."

 

Jack put his fork down. "Are you serious?"

 

"I take it you don't talk that way with her," Daniel commented, amused.

 

"Well...no, I figured she'd smack the crap out of me," Jack said, blown over.

 

"Next time she's in a playful, do-me mood, try it," Daniel suggested. "Hold her arms down and go sailor on her. It's that secret part of her that she's been hiding. I would have mentioned it before, but I thought you figured it out after our first night."

 

"And that makes her..." Jack looked around.

 

"She turns into a cat in heat," Daniel said bluntly.

 

Jack thought about it, unable to picture it. "I'm not sure I can do that," he finally said. "I'll be honest, Danny, I've never been the kind to talk like that. Especially not within the hearing of a woman."

 

Daniel nodded. "It's ok," he said. "Not everyone gets into it. Playing with words is one of my fetishes, it doesn't have to be yours. Would it bother you to watch us in that type of scene?"

 

"I don't know," Jack said with a shrug. "I admit that it turned me on the first night, but you really weren't talking sailor."

 

"Maybe it was the control that turned you on," Daniel suggested. Jack looked at him.

 

"Where do you get this stuff from?" he asked, waving his fork. "I know you aren't one of those BDSM people, so where?"

 

Daniel smiled and wiped his mouth. "I know people who are," he said. "It's just another language. I agree with some of the concepts, it's all a matter of putting them into action. You won't find me coming home with a whip and paddle, so you don't have to worry about that aspect. I do like some of the control games, though. The D/s, aspect, Dominance and submission. Sometimes it's a turn on. There's no pain involved, no humiliation, and it's a one time thing. Let's take you, for example. You are an alpha, we all know that. Alpha's need to be in control. Sometimes the weight of the world gets to them, and they request that someone Top them. It takes the weight from them, temporarily, and allows them to breathe and refocus. Last night, you requested to be Topped, so I did. I love you, that wasn't a problem. Although you were technically on the bottom, you were in command by informing me of your needs, which placed you back on Top. I am not an alpha. I can take command when I need to, but it isn't my natural place. I loved being with you this morning; I cannot begin to tell you how right it felt. Sam is not an alpha. She is completely turned on when one of us takes command of her, no matter how much of a rabbit mood she's in, and that's no disrespect towards her. We can't all be alphas, Jack, or we wouldn't be able to live together. You and Teal'c would not be able to live together."

 

"But you gave me an order this morning by telling me to..." he looked around again.

 

"No," Daniel shook his head. "I was instructing you on what to do in the situation of you coming before I did. The decision was yours. You could have used your hand, I could have done it myself. You needed to know my preferences in that sometimes I like it a little rough. I usually like my loving easy, sometimes the opposite. Biting into me was exactly what I needed this morning."

 

"I've noticed that you usually go rough, or adventurous, in the evening and easy in the morning," Jack commented.

 

Daniel laughed. "Something about the moon.... This morning I was feeling the need to be completely Topped and you biting me made me feel taken. I needed it."

 

"I thought I was too rough," Jack said thoughtfully. Daniel shook his head.

 

"I'll let you know if you're too rough," he said. "Remember, I've been doing this longer than you have, I can take a lot."

 

"I shouldn't ask this but.... You and Davis...?"

 

Daniel put money down on the table and they went out to find the car.

 

"I shouldn't respond, but I will," he said. "Paul is submissive. He is a hell of a lot more kinky than I am. I just have a few fetishes. He has needs that I cannot fulfill. I respect him and I respect his need to fulfill his needs, which is why we weren't tighter. Sometimes he needs to find someone to feed his needs."

 

Jack looked at him. "Are you trying not to say that he's the whips and paddles type?"

 

"Something like that," Daniel chuckled.

 

"I had this urge to turn you over and fuck you," Jack admitted.

 

Daniel smiled and took a hand, lacing their fingers. "You could have done that," he said. "If I wasn't in the mood for it, I would have said so."

 

Jack was thoughtful, quiet, as they drove out to his parents' house. Zu had disappeared again, and Jack was hoping he had returned to Colorado.

 

"Are we leaving today?" Jack asked.

 

"I'd like to," Daniel said. "If everyone doesn't know where we are, they soon will, and I don't think it would be fair to your parents to inundate them with the world on their doorstep."

 

Jack agreed. They reached his parents' house and found Nate sitting on the couch. Maggie was happily fluttering over him.

 

"It's 9am and you're being plied with milk and cookies?" Jack asked. "Mom, you have no shame." He kissed her cheek. The cheek was held up for Daniel, and he kissed her, too.

 

"You got up here pretty quick," Jack said to Nate.

 

"A thousand on your credit card goes a long way," he was told. "All the way to Minnesota."

 

"Great.

 

"Where are the kids?"

 

"Your father took Katie and Matthew home," Maggie said. "Megan is home, Andrew is being arraigned for a psych eval. Nate got here about an hour ago, Megan will be over with the kids for lunch to meet him. Davy is upstairs taking his bath. I was about to check on him, if you'd like to do it."

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack agreed and went up. David was playing with ships and making battle noises. Water was everywhere.

 

"Hey, buddy," Jack greeted him, crouching down next to the tub.

 

"Hi, Uncle Jack," he was greeted. Jack almost lifted the wet body out for a hug, he was so glad to hear it. The little guy was normally chatty, and yesterday's quiet was disturbing. Quiet time with Nanna and Pappa was all he needed.

 

"Did you meet your new cousin, Nate?"

 

"Uh huh," David nodded. "He looks like you. He has a earring."

 

"Yes, he does. He's going to stay here for a while and play with you and get to know everyone. Daniel and I need to go home today. After lunch. Aunt Sam had to leave last night."

 

"Can I go with you?"

 

Jack found the wash cloth and checked behind ears. "No, not this time," he said. "I'd like it if you came for a visit, though. I'll talk with your Mom and ask her."

 

His cell phone rang and Jack dried his hands before answering it.

 

"O'Neill." He listened for a moment and stopped himself from swearing near delicate ears. "We'll be there." He put his cell away and helped David wash his hair before getting the boy out and dried. It had been a long time since he had helped with bath time; more than once he and Charlie had gotten into trouble when Sara would walk in and find the room covered in water after Jack and his son got into a water splashing fight. He cleaned up the bathroom while David got himself dressed and then went downstairs.

 

"Mom, I'm sorry but we need to go," he said, giving her a hug. "I got a call a few minutes ago; Daniel and I need to fly out to Washington."

 

Daniel and Nate looked at him, both knowing better than to ask at that moment.

 

"And you can't tell me, can you?" Maggie asked.

 

"Sorry," Jack shook his head. "We have a command performance with the President. I can't say why."

 

His mother hmpfed. "Alright, but while you have his ear, tell him I'm not happy with his Medicare Package."


	10. Chapter 10  Dr. Jackson Goes to Washington

  
Author's notes: Daniel meets with the President and then decides to invade Chicago, preparations are made for Daniel’s party, Major Davis has a party of his own, and Daniel gets unexpected bad news.  


* * *

(Additional warning: fairly explicit discussion of a multi-male, multi-species orgy)

 

***

 

They checked out of their hotel room and made it to the airport with very little time to spare. Apparently General Wilmington, currently in charge of the SGC, was found dead. A preliminary autopsy brought out an equally dead symbiote. The public was going to be told that it was a heart attack. Jack had to hand it to Ninurta; the man worked fast. The President and the Joint Chiefs wanted to know how in hell the SGC was infiltrated, especially since the gate had been down.

 

Jack and Daniel had orders to stop at Bethesda Navel Hospital before going to the White House. They were to be MRI'd. At the airport in DC, they got off the private jet and found Major Davis waiting with a car. He had a suit waiting for Daniel and a uniform for Jack. Jack hadn't been recalled, so he staged a quiet protest at donning the uniform, and had Davis stop at a men's store and bought a suit of his own.

 

"How come we don't have those little hand-held things like on Star Trek?" Daniel asked. "With one of those, we wouldn't have to stop at a hospital for the MRI."

 

"Suggest it to Sam," Jack said. "Have we noticed if the Goa'uld have anything like that?"

 

Daniel thought about it. He and Davis shook their heads.

 

"No, they don't," Daniel said thoughtfully. "That's interesting. Maybe they don't want anyone peeking inside their bodies?"

 

A light bulb went on over Davis' head and he pulled out a notepad and made a few notes.

 

They were hustled into the President's conference room by mid-afternoon. The President wasn't happy and not just because Jack wasn't in uniform.

 

"Mr. President, due respect, Sir, but I could have told you over the phone that we didn't know anything about this," Jack said. "I've been at my parents' house for the past few days, in Minnesota, and I haven't been on base since I retired. My wife is the only military person I've been speaking to, and she's been stationed in Nevada, not at Cheyenne. I am a little miffed at not having her home every night. Sir."

 

"Give me leads, General," the President demanded. "I need to know how those alien things could have gotten here when the gate has been down!"

 

"They could have been here for quite a while," Jack said. "Thanks to the NID and its incompetent leadership, a lot of things were brought back that shouldn't have been. Remember Senator Kinsey. And the Goa'uld do have ships, Sir. It takes a little longer, but they can make it several million light-years in just a week. Less, if they're in a hurry."

 

"And why is the gate down? Do you know anything about that?" The President was almost purple in the face as he marched to and fro.

 

"The Asgard shut it down."

 

"Why?!"

 

"Because of the inane....!"

 

"Jack!" Daniel stopped him. Jack slammed the chair back and stood at the window with his back to the room.

 

"Mr. President, please try and understand," Daniel said quietly, reasonably. "The Asgard are one of the four races that started exploring by gate travel. The Ancients, another of the four, are the ones who built the gates and the entire gate network. The Asgard and the Nox are the only ones left who have power over the gates, now that the Ancients and the forth race, the Furlongs, have gone. None of the other races in the universe have shown the cognizance to be even considered at a pre-evolutionary leap. Except us. The Asgard believe that we are destined to be the Fifth Race, and as such, they keep a close watch on our gate. If they believe that the gate is going to be used for malicious purposes, they promised years ago that they would shut it down. Well, Sir, without someone like General O'Neill or General Hammond at the helm, the gate is in danger. The gate and Earth.

 

"Sir, the System Lords are upset enough, and all we've done is mostly exploration. With someone like the NID or a weapons happy General at the gate, the Goa'uld will have an even better reason to send a strike force and take over our planet, and make slaves of all of us. The Asgard have been generous in not shutting the gate down long ago, and with the infiltration of symbiotes, the Asgard were right in their hesitancy. We need to stay alive and well long enough to make that leap, and we can't do that if some gung-ho General steps in and starts playing commando with other worlds. It would make us no better than the System Lords."

 

The President had sat down, listening to Daniel as he plucked thoughtfully at his lower lip.

 

"Sir, if I may," Maynard spoke up in his quiet, commanding voice. "You have my report of the time I spent off-world with SG-1. With General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. Sir, if someone else had gone to that world, someone with nothing more on their agenda than to collect weapons and technology, we would not have two new allies. The methods that run the SGC are indeed contradictory to our usual policies, but we are dealing with unknowns. They deal with unknowns on a daily basis, and because their unknowns are alien, human standards cannot be held as inviolate. A good man was taken from the helm of the SGC, and replaced with someone who had no knowledge of what was required of the post. This is what happened. Infiltration. A foothold. I cannot believe this would have happened if General O'Neill's advice had been listened to. It was a mistake to take him out of there."

 

"So what do you suggest, Francis?" the President asked. "Put General O'Neill back in?"

 

"No, Sir."

 

They all turned to Jack. "I don't want it," he said. "My personal involvement with the personnel of the SGC makes my command decisions over them questionable."

 

"Then who would you suggest, Jack?" the President asked.

 

"I will think about it and make my recommendations," he said.

 

"How about Homeworld Security?"

 

"Sir?"

 

"I had a note from General Hammond. He suggested I get you off your butt by offering you the Directorship," the President told him. "You want it? You can relocate the home office to Colorado. Or Nevada. Wherever you'd like."

 

Jack looked at Daniel. "I will think about it, Sir. Sir, before I consider anything, you should know that my home life isn't the norm."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I may have married Colonel Carter, but we share our lives with Dr. Jackson."

 

The President frowned. "He shares your home? Why would that be a problem?"

 

"No, Sir, Daniel is....part of us," Jack tried.

 

"It's a threesome, Sir," Daniel stated. "The three of us are lovers."

 

Major Davis at the door almost fell over. The President's mouth dropped.

 

"What? I thought you and Major Davis...."

 

Daniel stopped a smile, glancing at Davis. "News travels fast around here," Daniel commented. "We were, Sir. I stopped it when I accepted Jack and Sam's invitation."

 

The President fished for a moment and found no help from General Maynard, who was equally astonished.

 

"The two of you...share...Colonel Carter?" the President tried to understand.

 

"Yes, Sir," Jack said. "Daniel and I also sleep together. It's a threesome. We got together after we got back from the Sua homeworld. We call Daniel our boyfriend, he calls himself our consort. He's kinda funny that way."

 

"You and..... Oh, my." The President stood and paced. "Ok, that's different."

 

"Sir, if it helps?" Daniel started as gently as he could. "This is fairly normal on other worlds. Earth is one of the few worlds that has a problem with same-gendered relationships as well as poly-relationships. Our off-world friends didn't blink twice when we told them. Most of them were surprised it took us this long."

 

"This is normal?" the President sat down.

 

"Yes, Sir," Daniel nodded and Jack nodded along with him.

 

"So, if you want me on board in any capacity, WE will need to be accepted as a package deal. Sir." Jack stood behind Daniel's chair, planting his feet. "And, Sir? This had better not hinder Colonel Carter's career. And one more thing, Sir. My 81 year old mother isn't happy with her Medicare Package."

 

While they were in Washington, they were flooded with requests for everything from private discussions to full seminars. Jack refused all, as did Daniel until he took it into his head to make a few of his own demands. He would agree to a seminar. Semi-public, he gets the first one hundred of the guest list, and it happens at the University of Chicago. Jack chuckled when he heard Daniel on the phone making his demands. It wasn't too often Daniel went into 'fuck-it' mode, and he was planning a royal 'told you so!' to his old colleagues. Jack was looking forward to it.

 

In a minor news story, the President announced that in the light of universal togetherness, he was rescinding the no gays in the military order. The current numbers indicated that gays and lesbians were more numerous than originally thought, and the military was losing too many good people because of an out-dated thought. If a man could work side-by-side with attractive women who happened to know how to shoot a gun, there was no reason a man couldn't work side-by-side with a man who also knew how to shoot a gun.

 

Never having been to the Pentagon before, Daniel was given the grand tour by Major Davis. They went into sections that were not normally open to the public, but Jack and Daniel were welcomed. They touched the plaque commemorating the 9/11 attack and were asked by a General if they had any type of shield system that would stop another bomber. Jack wasn't about to give up the Goa'uld cloaking system, so he denied having anything. He greeted people he knew from his Special Ops days, people who knew when Jack was lying. They didn't say anything. Jack had his reasons, and that was good enough for them.

 

While in Davis' office, Daniel was handed a briefcase with a laptop and copies of his own notes. He was also handed a gun. Daniel shook his head.

 

"No," he refused.

 

"Yes," Davis returned. "We've received a few threats on you. If you are going to insist on going through with this seminar, I'd feel better if you were armed. I already checked it out to you. Sir?"

 

Jack frowned. "I agree. Take it, Daniel."

 

"Why would someone be threatening me?" Daniel squeaked in astonishment.

 

"Because a few people who don't have their ducks in a row seem to feel that Earth is about to go to hell in a hand-basket, and they're blaming it on you," Davis said. Daniel took the gun and slid it into the back of his pants, under his jacket.

 

"I think I'd rather go help Teal'c," Daniel muttered.

 

"Me first," Jack informed him. "Major, how bad are the threats?"

 

Davis went to his filing cabinet and took out a folder, handing it to Jack. Daniel looked over Jack's arm.

 

"Mostly the hell fire and brimstone stuff for bringing false gods to the godly, that kind of thing," Davis said. "There are a few more specific. They're on the top. Red covers. One is post-marked Colorado, so we're giving it priority."

 

"This is Daniel's address," Jack noted. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Zu," he called out when the answering machine picked up. "Are you there? If you are, go to Daniel's house and check things out."

 

"Jack, there's about a hundred thousand dollars worth of irreplaceable artifacts at my house," Daniel reminded him in a slow panic.

 

"I know, Danny." Jack gave the back of Daniel's neck a rub and redialed. The General being touchy-feely with his SG-1 wasn't unusual, but Davis was now seeing it in a different, more interesting light. Come to think of it, it was usually Daniel the General was touchy-feely with. "Andy, it's Jack.... I promise, beers and stories, yes. Hey, do me favor? We've had a few threats. Could you send a regular patrol by my house and Daniel's? We won't be home for another week. If you see a red macaw, ignore him, he belongs there. No, it's a story. Weapons at my house, and personal, expensive art at Daniel's. If you can't reach us, call Major Paul Davis at the Pentagon. Yeah, from TV last night. Thanks, Andy." He gave the Sheriff Davis' number and hung up.

 

"Andy Richardson is the Sheriff of Colorado Springs," Jack told Davis. "He's a friend, a good man, so give him whatever help he needs. Daniel, it's being dealt with, so why don't you concentrate on this little party you're throwing? Who's on your list?"

 

Daniel took a deep breath and refocused. All of his ex-professors, lab mates, favorite dig teams, and a few writers who raked him six feet under.

 

"Think your parents and brother would like to come?" he asked Jack. "And maybe Sam's brother and wife. Any family she wants. I'm also thinking of a private show and tell for her family, let them know about Jacob."

 

"I think she'd like that," Jack nodded. "And I'll call the folks. Major, can you put together a presentation about Jacob? Let's give them some closure."

 

"Yes, Sir, I'd be happy to," Davis assured him. "Sir, about T'Keet?"

 

"Where?!" Daniel jumped, looking around.

 

"Down," Jack said, patting his shoulders. "It's been straightened out, Major. Forget I called you."

 

"Yes, Sir. And Zu, Sir?"

 

"He has a mind of his own, he decided to stay."

 

"Yes, Sir." At least the macaw wouldn't look out of place.

 

Jack was thinking as he continued to look through the folder of Daniel's threats. It was one thing for Jack to want to kill Daniel, there was no way he'd allow anyone else to kill Daniel.

 

"Major, I want an escort and guard for this seminar," he said, knowing Daniel wasn't going to like it. "Ask Gen. Vidrine if Col. Carter can meet us in Chicago; I'd like her on guard duty. Actually, I'd like her undercover in the crowd. So far, her face has been kept from all this. I'd like her to move around, use that naquadah sensing thing of hers." Jack began to reel off a list of names and Davis hastily took notes, nodding. Daniel sat, not liking the direction this was taking.

 

"How about SG teams?" Daniel asked, picking at his pant legs. "Are they doing anything? They deserve some credit here, too."

 

Jack looked at Davis with a raised brow.

 

"Most are on standby while Gen. Wilmington's death is being investigated," Davis conceded. "Everyone's been through the MRI before they were released out of the Mountain, and with the gate down, there's been talk of relocating everyone. Sir?"

 

Jack nodded. "Volunteer basis," he said. "Start with Col. Reynolds."

 

"My fun is being ruined here, Jack," Daniel pouted. A hand threaded through his hair.

 

"No, it isn't," Jack said. "You're about to show everyone that not only are you not a fool, but you have all these people who back you up. Besides, you know Reynolds is a Jackson fan; he'd be hurt if he wasn't invited to join the fun."

 

Daniel continued his pouting. "Well, I suppose so," he said. "And he is cuter than you, so at least I'll have OW!" He chuckled and rubbed at the ear that was tweaked.

 

"Mary doesn't share, so you're stuck with me."

 

"I'm hungry," Daniel announced, reaching blindly for the hand he knew was close by.

 

"Of course, you are," Jack said. "Major, would you care to join us for dinner?"

 

Davis was surprised but he accepted after glancing at Daniel for his reaction.

 

"Anyone you'd like to bring with?" Daniel asked Paul. The Major flushed slightly and shrugged.

 

"Don't know yet," he admitted. Daniel was a little surprised.

 

"Really? Who?"

 

They waited for Davis to close shop before heading out.

 

"I'm not telling," Davis said. "Not yet. I haven't actually brought up the topic with him yet, but he's been giving me the eye, so....maybe."

 

"Is he here?" Daniel asked, indicating the passing offices.

 

"No," Davis said. "Technically he doesn't exist."

 

Daniel didn't get it but Jack raised an eyebrow.

 

"A spook?" he asked. Davis nodded. "Don't ask about him, Daniel," he advised.

 

Daniel was a little surprised that Paul was considering a spy as a boyfriend, while Davis was a little surprised that the General didn't mind his fingers being played with. At least Daniel looked happy, which made things worthwhile. Davis was having a hard time picturing O'Neill with a man even though his touches toward Daniel were light and caressing, and there was a hint of tenderness in the General's gruff teasing. Daniel was obviously seeing something in the older man that Davis wasn't. Of course, he had heard the now legendary rumor of the General kissing Daniel in the gateroom, but Davis hadn't believed it. He was now considering it.

 

Davis recommended several restaurants in the area, and they settled on Chinese. Once there, Jack excused himself and headed for the men's room.

 

"Are you completely out of your mind?!" Davis hissed at Daniel, leaning in and looking around. Daniel looked over the top of his glasses.

 

"Specify."

 

"You and the General? And the Colonel??"

 

Daniel smiled and looked through the menu. "He's a good kisser," Daniel said.

 

Davis poked agitatedly at the table with chop sticks. "The two of you actually....?"

 

"Believe me, Paul, I was more surprised than you are when he first wanted to talk about it. And quite often, it's the three of us," Daniel chuckled.

 

"He really did kiss you in the gateroom?" Daniel was sure that a stiff breeze would have knocked Paul over.

 

"Yes, he did," Daniel confirmed. "Col. Reynolds saw it, as did the entire command room staff."

 

Davis was staring wide-eyed. "And you've done the family meet and greet?"

 

Daniel nodded. "His mom likes me," Daniel confessed. "She fed me milk and cookies. She's currently plying Nate with milk and cookies. There happened to be a large family get-together the other night during the President's announcement and Jack informed the entire family that you and I were once an item and one of his young cousins wanted to know why I turned you out for him. She said you're cute."

 

Davis flushed. "He told his family about us? God." His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Davis. Sir. Yes, Sir."

 

"That was Gen. Maynard," Davis said. "It seems the President has decided that your seminar would be a good time to inform the world about the gate. A file is being emailed to you for you to incorporate into your speech." Jack came back and sat down. Davis repeated himself. "There will be a closed circuit feed to as many nation heads as possible. All eleven country leaders who have been in the know have given their approval. China isn't happy about it, but they were bullied into it by the other ten. Sir, in regards to Homeworld Security –the President is willing to allow the SGC to be the base. If you want it."

 

Jack puffed as he thought. "It never rains, but pours, Major," he said. "That's a big carrot. Daniel, you are getting a heavy guard whether you want it or not. Major, I want that university scoured as well as, if not better, than required for a Presidential visit. If one person takes a shot at Daniel, heads will roll."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

As they ate, Davis found it interesting to watch the two. Daniel had sketched the theatre lay-out for a quick study guide to who will be where. He heard the General's gruff, commanding voice and the usual sarcasm, and Daniel arguing with him ever step of the way, all the while sharing each other's plates. The General's cell phone rang at one point and there was an immediate personality change when he looked at the caller ID.

 

"Hi, honey," he answered. He went on to tell Sam about the upcoming seminar and the new topic to be included. She had just received orders that she would be joining in on the fun and games. She would be in Chicago by tomorrow afternoon. Jack glanced at Davis who was frowning at his own cell phone.

 

"What?" Jack asked him after putting Sam on hold.

 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, Sir," Davis said. "Apparently the Pope is requesting that this seminar NOT be conducted. In fact, the less said, the better."

 

Both Jack and Daniel looked at him.

 

"For the sake of diplomatic relations, the President will consider his request and then politely decline," Davis told them. Jack went back this conversation with Sam. Davis leaned toward Daniel. "I think the Buddhists are the only religious leaders who are NOT having a problem with all this," he admitted.

 

"The Buddhists wouldn't presume to tell God what he did and did not create," Daniel responded as Davis continued to scroll through his emails.

 

"The Dali Lama would like an audience with you. So does the Pope, by the way. Personally, I'd accept the Dali Lama's invite. He's interesting. China wants some kind of guarantee that they will have full involvement; I'm sure the President will deny them their 'request' to approve every decision and move we make. All the Senators and Congressmen want a private discussion with you, as well as all the special interest groups."

 

"Daniel," Jack interrupted them after hanging up with Sam. He half turned toward Daniel. "If I take on the new command, and that's a really big IF, you understand that because of the situation, you won't be able to go on the daily away missions."

 

Daniel tossed his chopsticks down and sat back in the booth corner.

 

"Why?" he demanded.

 

"Danny, come on; you are no longer our resident know-it-all, you are the planetary know-it-all," Jack said. "I can let you out on special assignments if a team brings back something of interest, but I would need you home. You are the SGC's number one ambassador, and now ambassador to the world. You are the only person who has certain knowledge, and we can't afford to lose you in a stupid off-world accident. How many times have you died? And being on base will give you greater oversight on your department; you will have access to the best minds in the world, or off-world, for that matter, so you can do a clean-sweep of the department and get the people you want. Hell, bring Jonas back, if you want him here. Same for Sam; I want her overseeing the Yard. Her greatest strength is in alien technology and physics. You both need to be working your strengths, not making them secondary. Can you accept that?"

 

Daniel was pouting as he picked at his noodles with his fingers. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a restaurant, Jack was sure his ears would be ringing from the swearing in multiple languages. Jack went back to his dinner, knowing Daniel would think about it.

 

"Major, tell me something," Jack said. "How do we wear him out?"

 

Davis almost choked on a shrimp. "Umm... I never actually found out, Sir," he admitted. "He always wore me out first."

 

The week was hectic as they prepared for the seminar of the millennia. A hotel suite in Chicago was taken over as commend central with Jack running the show and Daniel locked away with his computer in the bedroom. He came up for air long enough to eat. He politely declined the Pope's invitation for a private chat before the seminar and promised the Dali Lama a lunch date. A couple of Chicago O'Neill cop cousins presented themselves for guard duty, having gotten the lowdown from the Minnesota cousins. Jack put them to interceding with the rest of their badge brethren in securing the perimeter of the university. Jack wasn't surprised to learn that not all the family had forgiven him his transgressions, especially after hearing that he had joined in a perverted mockery of marriage. He wasn't particularly sad about it, considering that it was coming from members of the family he had never been close with.

 

According to the news updates from Major Davis, the Islamic terrorist organizations weren't happy with this new threat to their spiritual supremacy, and they were demanding that no Islamic country or person participate. Since the Arab nations were part of the eleven nations that were already participating in the show, it was a little late for terrorist demands. Thankfully, the new Iraqi government was a little less hotheaded than previous leaders. Davis had spent time on the phone arguing in Arabic with someone until Daniel stormed out of the bedroom, took the phone, and made a few statements of his own before hanging the phone up and locking himself in again.

 

Davis swallowed hard at the look the General gave him. "It wasn't pretty, Sir," he said.

 

That made Jack contemplate a terrorist attack on the university during the seminar. He called the head of Homeland Security for a private chat. A couple of 302's would be in the upper atmosphere during the entire seminar.

 

A quiet trickle down the pipelines said that another General was found dead, also with a symbiote. Jack had a dozen people that could prove he was in Chicago when it happened. The Higher Ups were a little itchy about the deaths, but since this was 2 for 2 with a symbiote, they weren't making too much of a ruckus about it. Yet. They still wanted to know how the snakes got in, but Jack could only shrug, damned if he knew. One of two ways was likely: either the NID fucked up. Again. Or the snakes came from the downed Jaffa during Battlefield Colorado. But Jack was fairly sure that all snakes and bodies were accounted for.

 

Daniel came out of the room at one point and absently leaned over Jack's shoulder to place the laptop in front of him, showing Jack something the others couldn't see. Daniel rested his chin on Jack's shoulder as he quietly spoke and pointed something out. Jack murmured back and grabbed a fistful of brown hair to pull the face forward. He kissed Daniel, almost dragging him over the back of the couch and onto his lap.

 

"Hello! Coming up for air is a good thing," Jack informed him.

 

Daniel took a quick taste of Jack's neck. "It has its merits," he commented with a glint in his eyes before going back to his scheduling. Jack chuckled and went back to making his own notes. Davis was officially a believer, as were the several other people in the room who were helping to schedule security.

 

Davis answered the house phone and gave permission for someone to come up. A few minutes later, he opened the door and brought a man in. Jack glanced up, noting the black leather, black hair, and glittering green eyes. The man oozed an odor that Jack hadn't smelled in a long time –assassin. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Major.

 

"General O'Neill, this is Nick," Davis introduced them. "My office recommends him for undercover security detail. Gen. Vidrine will vouch for him."

 

"Nick? Just Nick?" Jack questioned.

 

"Just Nick," the man said in a low, soft growl.

 

"In my office, Major."

 

Davis followed Jack into the bedroom. The moment the door closed, Jack turned, crossed his arms, and waited. Daniel barely glanced at them as he lay belly down across the bed, working on his computer. Papers were spread out everywhere in an order only Daniel knew.

 

"Sir, he's worked with my office for years," Davis said. "Technically, the NSA pays him but you won't find him on any books nor will you find anyone who will acknowledge knowing him, including the Director. I trust him as does Gen. Vidrine. He's been fully briefed on everything SGC for years. I trust Daniel's life with him."

 

Jack grudgingly acknowledged the statement. "Does he follow orders?"

 

"When it agrees with his own decisions," Davis admitted. "Sir, I've never known him to be wrong. He doesn't play well with others, but he gets the job done, usually in a neat and tidy manner. He considers himself a consultant on a job, not an employee."

 

Jack thought about it.

 

"Sounds like Paul's pet spook," came a comment from the peanut gallery. The flush on Davis' face told Jack all he needed to know.

 

"Alright, Major, but I'm making you responsible for him," Jack warned. Davis accepted the responsibility.

 

"Welcome aboard, Nick," Jack said upon exiting the room. "I'll give you the same intro speech I've given everyone else –if Dr. Jackson is harmed, I start skinning people. Col. Holden is in charge of the undercover assignments; he's at the university scouting sites. I'll let him know you're coming."

 

"I work alone."

 

Jack sighed, wincing at the lower back pain as he sat on the couch again.

 

"Major Davis."

 

"Nick, please, just meet with Col. Holden and consult with him. He can call Vidrine, if he needs to," Davis asked nicely.

 

Nick thought about it. "I know of Holden," the low voice commented. "You could have chosen better."

 

"He's a highly decorated Marine, what's your problem with him?" Jack asked. Holden was Special Ops with the Pentagon; Jack had met him numerous times before while on the job.

 

"He's sloppy," came the remark. Nick turned and left as silently as he entered.

 

"Sir, he's worth the irritation," Davis promised Jack the moment the door was closed.

 

"He'd better be, Major, because I gotta tell ya, I'm irritated."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Dinner was delivered soon after Sam got in from recon at the university. Most of the security personnel had left the suite for their own dinners. Jack's back was killing him and he was seriously contemplating the hot-tub. As the waiter set their table, Sam tapped Jack on the leg. He looked at her and then at the waiter. Jack needed more than the hot-tub, he needed something 120 proof. Davis was also a little white in the gills as he glanced at the two security guards at the door. Jack sent the two guards away, telling them to get dinner and then return.

 

As soon as they left, Jack tilted his head back against the couch, wincing.

 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked the ceiling.

 

"Don't be silly, Jack," Ninurta said. "Just thought I'd pop in and see how things were progressing. Come on and eat before this gets cold. What's wrong with you?"

 

"Back," Jack said, getting to his feet and heading to the table. "That couch is murder on my spine."

 

"Lay on the floor," Ninurta said.

 

"What?"

 

"Down. Floor. Belly."

 

Jack groaned as he found a piece of floor. Ninurta lifted his t-shirt and felt his way up Jack's spine. After a moment, he pressed hard on two spots simultaneously. The popping was heard across the room. Jack saw stars and then a rush of energy which had been released from the blockage. He took the offered hand and hoisted himself up.

 

"Thanks." He was slightly dizzy but quickly rebalanced himself.

 

"Da nada," the Sumerian warrior said with a grin.

 

The smell of steaks and baked potatoes brought Daniel out of the bedroom. He collapsed into a chair at the table and dug in. He noticed the warrior and waved a fork, mumbling through a mouthful. Ninurta pressed a hand into Daniel's shoulder.

 

"We're proud of you, little brother," he told Daniel. "Know that we will be in attendance in case you need us."

 

Davis plugged his ears and did a few la-la-la's under his breath. The alien was most definitely NOT supposed to be on the planet. He had an inkling of who was killing the symbiotes. He could also tell that SG-1 wasn't surprised to see Ninurta. Great. There was an alien ship cloaked somewhere nearby and at least 6 Sumerian warriors roaming around the East Coast, possibly hunting down symbiotes. He could only hope that the Sua stayed on board the ship and are keeping a close eye on that cub.

 

"Invitation," Ninurta announced, rubbing his palms together. "We are having a small get-together on board the Heaven's Bow. You are all invited."

 

Before anyone could accept or refuse, Daniel looked up suspiciously and halted them.

 

"What kind of get-together?" he asked.

 

"Daniel, how else are we supposed to show our support if not by gathering up some energy and pledging it to you?" the warrior asked innocently.

 

Daniel waved his fork. "Not to sound ungracious, but in what manner are you gathering energy?"

 

"Just a little orgy. Blessed by Inanna, of course."

 

Daniel laughed. "You are bound and determined to get into my pants, aren't you? No, thank you."

 

"Actually, it's Shara and Erra that want in your pants, didila," Ninurta said with a grin. "I'd prefer Jack's pants."

 

Jack took a careful sip of his wine.

 

"Mine," Daniel and Sam both said.

 

Ninurta smiled and took Sam's hand, placing a kiss on the back. "No disrespect, Ningal, you are of course welcome. Your beauty almost outshines that of my Queen. It isn't usual for the head of household to join in a warrior's orgy, but you are a warrior, so you would be welcome. I do get the feeling that your consorts don't share, however." Her consorts confirmed his observation.

 

"Paul, why don't you go play?" Daniel said. Davis took a long gulp of his wine.

 

"You know? I'm tempted to," he said. "I think I'm going to need it, if the fact that they are still here is any indication."

 

"Major, if you wish to partake, you may be excused," Jack told him. "You've been on duty for the past four days, take an evening off. Just be back first thing in the morning. In one piece. No drugs in your system."

 

"Good!" Ninurta declared. "Gibil happens to like you, Paul, if you'd care for time with him. He is a wonderful lover. And we no longer use the breath of Ishtar, Jack; we discovered that the Sua are allergic to it, so we respect their needs. Also, Aba didn't like the long-term effects on us. Come, Paul! And in a short while, I will mean that literally." Davis stopped and flushed. Ninurta chuckled and took him by the shoulders, guiding him out.

 

Jack took another bite of his steak and cleared his throat.

 

"Breath of Ishtar?"

 

"Pot," Daniel answered. Jack nodded.

 

"Didi...whatsit?"

 

"Didila. Child. In a playful sense."

 

"Ningal?"

 

"Great Lady."

 

They were silent for a moment.

 

"Well, Jack, at least Ninurta has good taste in his choice of men," Sam commented. She and Daniel burst out laughing.

 

"You're outted, Jack!" Daniel declared between breaths, almost slipping out of his chair. "Be prepared to be hit on!"

 

Jack flung a crouton at him. "Only one man gets my ass, Daniel, so pass the word on whatever gay grapevine there is."

 

They managed to get through dinner with only minor teasing of Jack's status among the Anunnaki warriors. Sam was fine with the way security was shaping up, and only a little worried about some strange man in black leather that showed up. Jack told her he was the Major's favorite heart palpitation.

 

"How are you?" Jack whined, holding his hand out to her. She took it and smiled.

 

"Missing you guys," she said. He tugged and she went to him, sitting across his lap as he held her, pressing his face into her chest.

 

"Sam, did he tell you he did me?" Daniel mentioned with a teasing grin. Jack hid his face between her breasts.

 

"What? Really?!" She took his ears and dragged his face up, pressing kisses to the heated skin. "Did you like it?"

 

"Yes, I did," Jack admitted. "We'll be doing that again." Sam put her mouth to his and kissed him long and deep. Jack slid his hand up under her shirt and caressed her soft skin. He expertly unclipped her bra and took a breast in his hand. Sam moaned as he tore his mouth away and lifted her shirt up, reattaching himself to a nipple. Sam caught Jack by the hair as he tried to take the entire breast into his mouth. Daniel smiled at them and cleared the table.

 

"Over the couch," Sam breathed. Jack sent her off his lap and led her to the couch. He turned her around, undid her pants and shoved them down, and bent her over the back of the couch. Daniel made sure the door was locked after putting out the Do Not Disturb sign. It wouldn't do to have the guards enter at the moment the General was fucking his wife on the couch. He enjoyed the grunts and moans as he cleared off the beds. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually too tired to play with them. Four days and nights of nothing except creating the presentation to end all presentations, was mentally exhausting and physically draining. He figured out how to run the spa and settled in for a soak. He was too tired to even play with himself.

 

He was shaken awake what felt like only minutes later.

 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, unplugging the drain. "I'm worrying about aliens and terrorist attacks, and here you are trying to drown yourself. Come to bed, you can sleep there."

 

"I don't suppose you can carry me?" Daniel croaked. He must have been in there a while, the water was cold.

 

"You're about forty pounds heavier than I am. Get your pruned self outta there."

 

"Did you call me fat?" Daniel opened one eye to gaze blurrily up. Jack was standing over him wearing only a towel.

 

"No, I said you have more muscles than I do and you're frame is wider."

 

"My frame is wider.... Jack, you've been hanging out with the girls."

 

Jack threatened to drop the extra towel into the draining water. Daniel got out and dried himself off, made a half-hearted try at Jack's mouth, and collapsed on the bed. He snuggled under the covers next to Sam and she turned into his chest and smiled happily when Jack cocooned her in from the back.

 

They awoke in the morning to a pounding at the door. Jack opened one eye and contemplated the clock which read 6:07. Sam was gone and he assumed she had left for the university.

 

"Daniel! General!" came the pounding. "I'm coming in!"

 

"Come in, dammit!" Jack growled. Davis burst into the room holding a gun in the ready. He quickly looked around and checked on the bath. Jack leaned up on one elbow and shook Daniel awake.

 

"What's the problem?" Jack asked. Daniel grumbled and reached for his glasses.

 

"Sorry, Sir," Davis said, pulling the gun up. "Col. Philips was caught a couple of hours ago in the hotel across the street. He was armed, Sir. I was getting a little worried when you didn't answer the door."

 

Jack groaned and fell back. "Where did the intel come from?" he asked through his hands. Jack quickly pulled at the sheet as Daniel got out of the bed to pull a robe on.

 

"Nick spotted him, Sir." Davis politely turned his back when Daniel tossed Jack's robe to him before going to find coffee. Daniel's body was familiar territory, he was still unsure about the General. "Philips has been the Number One target on Nick's radar since he disappeared. Nick had a feeling Philips would show up for this event."

 

"Where is Philips now?"

 

"On his way to Malstrom, Sir. Gen. Maynard and Col. Crawford are on their way here to take him into custody."

 

Jack lifted an eyebrow; Maynard was taking it personally. He walked past Davis and into the main room to find the mug of coffee he knew Daniel had poured for him.

 

"You're here earlier than I expected, Major," Jack commented. "I thought you'd be dragging in at the last minute."

 

"I romped, Sir," Davis reported. "Not much sleep, but well romped."

 

Daniel chuckled and pulled an apple from the bowl on the table.

 

"Good for you, Major," Jack congratulated him. "I discovered how to exhaust Daniel -give him a presentation to spend a week preparing for. He tried to drown himself in the spa last night."

 

Jack went to take his shower, taking the coffee with him.

 

"I didn't try to drown myself," Daniel told Davis. "I fell asleep."

 

Davis waited. As soon as he heard the water, he collapsed into a chair.

 

"God, Daniel, I had sex with M'Net," he confessed. Daniel stared at him.

 

"Are you just going to leave me hanging with that?" Daniel demanded.

 

Davis smiled at him. "Details? Alright. It's slippery, almost a light slime. You know how great it feels to be rimmed? Imagine a 3 inch diameter tongue 10 inches long. And that's average, compared to the other Sue that were there. Those are big boys, Daniel. God, Daniel, he just held me, didn't move his hips or anything, just his penis moving in and out all on its own with internal muscles. I had someone blowing me while he was doing that, and I couldn't even think. He stretched me but it was a good stretch. He's tapered, no mushroom head, so between the shape and the natural lube, he slipped into me so easy, I couldn't believe how great it was. I tasted him, too. Sort of sweet, like a light syrup. And he's so sensitive, he practically shivered the entire time I was blowing him. His semen is sweet, too. About our consistency. He doesn't get hard or grow, but he stays at a constant firmness. Heavy muscles. Not quite as hard as we get, but hard enough for action. He loses semen after a while, but like the energizer bunny, he keeps on going. I could get addicted to a Sua for a lover. They don't kiss well, though, jaws aren't made for it. His tongue is raspy, like a cat. He rimmed me and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I'm still tingling."

 

"Damn," Daniel whispered, wide-eyed. "I think I need to get jumped, and now I'll have to wait until tonight. How many people were there? All male?"

 

"A few female," Davis said. "You know I can't play with women, so I really wasn't paying attention. No Sua females, there's about 6 Anunnaki females, and only 2 are warriors. It was a warriors only party. I'd say, human and Sua combined, about thirty. I did make my way through Ninurta and his boys. Erra is rough. My kind of rough. We got a little kinky," he confessed with a grin.

 

"Of course, you did," Daniel laughed. "Are you alright, though?"

 

"I'm fine," Davis assured him. He stopped as the bedroom door opened and Jack came out, showered, shaved, and dressed.

 

"You two look a little flushed," Jack said.

 

"Paul was telling me about his evening," Daniel said. "We missed one hell of a party, Jack. I think I need to get jumped." He batted his baby blues at Jack.

 

Jack smiled. "You'll need to wait," he informed Daniel. "We have your entourage showing up any minute, and I'm not going to make them wait while you get your ya-ya's out in the next room. The way you carry on, I'll be red-faced all day."

 

"You don't love me, I knew it," Daniel accused.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that gullible. We can discuss my heartless nature later this evening after I've done my best to wear you out." While the two bickered, Davis answered the phone.

 

"Sir, the front desk says there's a woman asking to see you for just a few minutes," he said, holding his hand over the phone. "Says her name is Helen Alberts. You used to buy your Little League uniforms from her grandfather's shop."

 

Jack thought for a moment. "I'll go down."

 

He could feel the eyes on him as he strode across the lobby but guards were everywhere, so he wasn't concerned. It had been getting crazier than usual, with the upcoming seminar being touted as the must-see of the century. Jack had long since begun ignoring the long-lost cousins turning up. He was almost positive that there were no Chen's or Bolozky's on his family tree. And the orphaned Dr. Jackson was getting it even worse. The young woman standing at the front desk didn't look like one of the kooks, though, not in her shorts, t-shirt, and baseball cap.

 

"Ms. Alberts?"

 

She gave him a friendly smile and held out her hand. "General O'Neill. Thank you for meeting with me. My grandfather was Mauritz Meir. Do you remember him?"

 

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I do remember him," he declared, shaking her hand. "That was a very long time ago. He had three kids when I knew him, which one do you belong to?"

 

"I'm Johanna's," she said with a smile. "And three was all he and my grandmother had. He died just a few years ago. Some of your family still frequents the shop for uniforms, and he was so proud when he heard you made General. He would have busted his seams, if he had lived to see all this," she said, gesturing up and around. "He also lit a few candles in church when your son died. Your family reported that, too. My condolences, General."

 

"Thank you," Jack said. "And please call me Jack."

 

She nodded and picked up a box off the desk. "We wanted to do a little something, to show our appreciation, and our pride. Grandpa thought of you, and your brother, all the Little Leaguers, actually, as his kids, and he would have wanted this." She opened the box and pulled out a jacket. "I know the military could probably come up with better, but my family wants you to have this. There are ten in here, you can give them to whomever you'd like. We've already killed the template, so these are the only ones in existence."

 

Jack held up the denim jacket, taking in the stitched Tau'ri sigil on the back and the small SGC sigil on the front left breast.

 

"This is beautiful, Helen, thank you," he said in awe. People had been tossing gifts at them for a few weeks now, but this one he knew came from the heart. Old Maury was a rite of passage when they were kids; the uniform wasn't special unless it came from Mr. Meir.

 

"They're all mediums and larges," she said. "We were counting on military fitness. Oh, and..." she reached into the box and dug around, coming up with a much smaller box. "Five hundred in here," she said. "For special friends."

 

Jack opened the small box. It was filled with pins decorated with the Tau'ri. Jack was blown over. He put the boxes down and insisted on a hug which he received.

 

"I hope we got the sigils right," she said, stepping back. "We were going by internet chatter."

 

"Perfect," he assured her. "Would you like to attend the seminar?"

 

She laughed and waved a hand. "Love to, but it was filled within the first half hour of the announcement. The academics from all over the world are at each other's throats. It's been ugly."

 

"Dr. Jackson has the first 100 seats, and I know for a fact that he hasn't filled them all. Four tickets will be in your name." He handed the startled young lady one of the pins and made her promise to use the tickets in honor of her grandfather.

 

"And Helen? Make another template for the jackets, would you?" he asked. "I'll get you a count and sizes later. Private commission. The military will be paying for them. Start with mediums and larges, fifty each for now. Actually, make a few 1X and 2Xs. Some of our boys take their weightlifting seriously. Someone will come in to the shop and sign paperwork." He wrote his phone number on a scratch paper from the desk and handed it to her. "Keep this to yourself, please."

 

He shook out the jacket he had taken and put it on. It felt good. When he got back to the room, he tossed jackets Daniel and Davis, and kept one out for Sam.

 

"Cool!" Daniel declared, giving it a look over. Jack showed them the pins, too.

 

"And I gave away four of your seats," Jack confessed. He gave the name and Daniel was happy to fill in the seats. "Michael said he'd make it, but Mom and Dad don't want to deal with the crowds. They send their love, though. And David has been asking about Uncle Danny."

 

Daniel paused in his scribbling. "Uncle?"

 

"Welcome to family life." He gave Daniel's hair a ruffle. His cell phone rang and he looked at the ID. He didn't recognize it but answered it anyway, recognizing it as a UK number.

 

"O'Neill. Yes. Who? When?" He found paper and took Daniel's pen. "Fax it to me, please." He gave the caller his on-line fax number and hung up. He took Daniel's hands off the computer and tilted his chin up.

 

"Danny, Sarah Gardner is dead," he said gently. Daniel was blank for a moment and then whitened. "Suicide. I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11  Mind Over Matter

  
Author's notes: Daniel spends a week at the Oriental University filling everyone in on alien highjinx, T’Keet entertains the masses, Enki gives our trio a lesson in mental games.  
  
Note: In regards to Sarah Gardner, I don't remember all the episodes relating to her, but she's part of canon. If you don't know who Sarah is, you've missed quite a few episodes. See eps relating to Osiris. Also, I've never been to the Oriental University (my Mecca), so I'm guessing at a few things.  


* * *

Daniel insisted on flying to England immediately and attending Sarah's funeral the next day. He didn't have his passport, so the Pentagon was kind enough to arrange the passage. Jack and Sam went with him. The President wasn't happy about all three out of the country, and neither was Ninurta, but Daniel shut his ears as he read, over and over again, the note that had been found with Sarah, and faxed to Jack's account.

 

"Daniel, I can't go through that again. I'm sorry. I love you. Sarah."

 

They attended her funeral, and Daniel took her immediate family aside and explained the meaning of the note. They were horrified, having no idea why she had disappeared for those years, or what had changed her when she returned. Now that the genie had been loosed, Daniel could tell her story.

 

Come Monday morning, Daniel stood at the podium, silent, the Eye of Ra pendent around his neck clasped in one hand. The packed room watched him, sensing something, and finally settled.

 

"A few of you here today have had the pleasure of working with Dr. Sarah Gardner," he quietly began when he had silence. "Two days ago, I attended her funeral." There was a shocked rustle among the crowd. "What you also don't know is that Dr. Gardner was a victim of the enemy I will be discussing with you this week. She had been enslaved by the Goa'uld for several years before we captured her. Allies used an experimental process in an attempt to free her. They succeeded. Sarah, however, didn't fully recover. As strong as she was, she could not face the risk of being enslaved once again if the Goa'uld took over Earth. I would like to dedicate the truths spoken here this week to Dr. Sarah Gardner."

 

There were a thousand people sitting wall to wall in the Oriental University's largest auditorium, one camera feeding directly onto the internet for a live feed, and several other cameras dedicated to private viewers such as heads of state from all around the world. Daniel himself chose the interpreters, not trusting the political machine. Egypt had received an in depth preview so that they wouldn't be shocked upon learning what had happened to their mythology. The Egyptian leaders were preparing a statement for the following week. Daniel felt that it was a good sign when he was declared a son of Egypt. As a show of good faith, he reserved several seats for whomever the Egyptian government decided to send. His guards were not happy about that, speculating on Islamic terrorist infiltrators. Daniel wasn't in a mood to care.

 

He spent the first day on human origins and the history of the Goa'uld on Earth. Over and over, he showed images of artifacts with symbols no one had ever been able to decipher. Daniel deciphered it, and it wasn't made by humans. On the second day, he introduced the Goa'uld themselves, where they come from, and how the symbiote interacts with the host. He made it a point that the host was not responsible for any atrocities committed.

 

The third day was spent discussing the various allies and their fight for freedom. The Asgard got the greatest attention, being the legendary "little gray men" and the Roswell incident. A few UFO fans gave a rebel cheer at being vindicated for their beliefs. Technologies were also introduced, minus mention of weapons, and that yes, a few of those ships over Colorado did indeed belong to Earth. Many cheers went up at that. Daniel made it a point to use Earth or Tau'ri in his references, and not a specific country. He promised that there were alien drugs being tested and they looked promising for quite a few human conditions. They were no where near Stage 4 of clinical trials, though, so everyone would need to be patient.

 

Day four introduced the Stargate. The subject was completely unexpected and brought the viewers to a shocked stand-still. Daniel showed footage of an experiment he had done of walking into the event horizon and coming out on the other side, all the while having the camera on. Someone called out, "Hollywood magic!" which Daniel didn't bother to respond to. He ignored the rustle of the audience as he was pointing out something on the screen. A soft weight run up his back and settled onto his shoulders. Daniel paused, sighed, and continued with his seminar.

 

"Who's your little buddy, Daniel?" someone from his private seating called out when he took a breath. There were chuckles from the audience.

 

"This is T'Keet," he said. "She is a Sua cub. I showed you footage of the Sua on their homeworld. She and her father were the only members of her family who were not killed in a recent attack on their world. Her family was killed by Enlil, the same Goa'uld who tried to attack us over Colorado. T'Keet and her father were on board the Anunnaki ship when Enlil attacked her world, which is the only reason she's alive."

 

He took her paws and swung her around to his hip. "She is NOT an animal," he emphasized. "Her people are as sentient as you or I. She is a person. A toddler. Still a little person, but a person all the same. She likes me, so she keeps disobeying her father to find me. You try saying No to a two-year old."

 

He received loud laughter from the shell-shocked audience. T'Keet spooked and hid her face in Daniel's side. He pet her and scratched an ear.

 

"Say Hi," he encouraged her. She poked her head up after a moment and looked out at the sea of aliens.

 

"Hiiiieeeee!"

 

If nothing else won over the audience, the cub did. Several times Daniel took her backstage to Jack, and several times she escaped and draped herself around Daniel's shoulders, much to the amusement of the audience. If he had a mane, she'd be happily ensconced under it. Daniel made her useful during the last few hours by handing her a microphone and sending her scurrying up the aisles to various people he pointed out. She received lots of strokes along the way. Thankfully, no one asked how or why she was still on the planet.

 

Someone asked about weapons, a topic Daniel had been expecting.

 

"According to this morning's local news, a man shot and killed his family, several stores were robbed at gun-point, a bank was held up, a police officer was shot, and a child accidentally shot his little sister. In the international news, the entire Middle East is trying to commit genocide, the Bosnians and Serbs are at it, the Irish are fighting again, Tibet is still not free, North Korea is making nice with nuclear bombs, the US feels that spending billions of dollars on our own weapons program is more important than the feeding and health of her people, and poachers killed a rare white elephant in Africa. Why on Earth would you want advanced weapons?"

 

The silence was broken by one person standing up and clapping. Others soon followed until the entire hall was standing. Daniel gathered up the cub and walked off the stage. He was steaming. Of all the questions someone could have asked, of all the topics that had been introduced that week, it was weapons. Jack stopped him and put a hand on the side of Daniel's face, looking intently into his eyes.

 

"They heard you, Danny," he said. "Listen to them. They heard you." He could see the strain on Daniel, the exhaustion of the week, of the past several weeks. This was a Daniel that was about to collapse.

 

"There's a file on the destruction weapons have caused," Daniel said after a moment. "I'd like Sam to present it."

 

Jack nodded and went out onto the stage. There were two hours left to the day, and no one had left. The audience quieted as Jack stepped up to the podium.

 

"I'm Jack O'Neill, Brigadier General in the United States Air Force. Retired. Those are my kids out there among you. Where is Col. Carter?" he asked calmly. "Would you come up here, please? Ladies and Gentlemen, while Dr. Jackson rests for a moment, I'm going to ask Col. Samantha Carter to tell you all about advanced weapons. She's our expert." Sam wasn't expecting to be a presenter, but she made her way up to the stage. She had startled the people she was near, not being in uniform. Jack brought up the file and she made a quick scan before gathering her thoughts.

 

One by one, she presented images on the screen. Daniel had collected some of the most horrific images they had in SGC files. The audience gasped at the destruction she showed them, from a single staff shot to before and after images of destroyed cities. She apologized for not being able to show them the after images of Abydos –there was nothing left to show.

 

The audience was silent as the images came to a stop. Jack walked back out, a hand on Daniel's shoulder. Sam took a step behind Jack, her hands at rest behind her back.

 

"Dr. Jackson has given us the keys to the universe," Jack said. "Let's not give him cause to be sorry he did so."

 

Being filled with academics instead of military, the auditorium was still shaking from stomping feet and cheering when Jack hustled Daniel out under the security of several guards. He wanted Daniel fed and watered and put to bed and God help the first person who woke him up.

 

Once back at the hotel, Daniel didn't make it to the bedroom; he collapsed onto the couch. Jack stripped Daniel down to a t-shirt and underwear, and tucked him in with the spread from the unused bed in their bedroom.

 

"How is he?" Sam asked as she walked in the door. Michael was behind her.

 

"Exhausted," Jack said. "One more day, and we go home."

 

Sam squatted down next to Daniel, stroked his hair, and planted a light kiss on his cheek. There were circled under his eyelids and his eyes fluttered restlessly beneath their lids. She stood as the door opened again. Col. Reynolds and SG-3 came quietly in, along with Major Davis.

 

"Davis, stay here and play guard dog," Jack said. "We are going downstairs for something to eat. I want no one in here, understand? Absolutely no one. Take the phones off the hook, put your cell on vibrate. I want him sound asleep for the entire night."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Shortly after they left the room, the door opened again. Enki came in and waved the guard dog down, shushing him. He sat gently next to Daniel and put a hand on Daniel's chest. He shut his eyes and concentrated. He bent close and whispered something into Daniel's ear and stood up, Davis could see that Daniel was more relaxed and breathing deeply. Enki patted Davis on the cheek and left as quietly as he entered.

 

"Jack, you know you're not supposed to be giving orders," Reynolds said on their way downstairs. Jack looked at him and Reynolds raised a hand in surrender.

 

"I'm just sayin'...."

 

After a moment, Michael turned and introduced himself. Jack reluctantly introduced everyone. Jack's older brother with the clerical collar was given a careful look over by SG-3.

 

"Kevin, when it comes to Daniel, I will give orders to whomever I need to give orders to," Jack said quietly as they entered the hotel's restaurant. The manager came and fussed over them, offering them a private dining room which Jack gratefully accepted and requested that a buffet be set up. A few other teams were walking into the lobby and followed.

 

"You know as well as I do that Daniel would walk off a cliff if it whispered nicely enough. The Major is under no obligation to obey those orders, but as long as they don't conflict with his standing orders, he's free to do as he feels is right."

 

"I understand that, Jack; I'm suggesting that you may be too close to the situation to see clearly," Reynolds said gently as they took seats around the table.

 

"What else are you suggesting?" Jack asked. Not thinking clearly when it concerned SG-1 wasn't anything new to Jack; he knew where his weaknesses lay. Reynolds' men took seats, listening to a conversation they wouldn't have the nerve to say to the General. Their CO and the General "grew-up" together in the SGC, though, so there was a closeness that made free speech permissible outside the office.

 

"I'm suggesting this entire week may not have been the wisest choice," Reynolds said. "If Daniel had suggested it to me, I would have hog-tied him until he got it out of his head. What's he going to do after all this? Is he going to go home this weekend and continue with his life as it was? Jump back into the Mountain and wait until the Asgard unlock the gate so he can go off-world with another team? He's just made himself the most wanted man on the planet, Jack. He may need to go off-world just to hide. All the religious freaks are going to be after his blood, the scientists are going to want to pick his brain apart, and the militants are going to want to torture him for weapons secrets. And now Sam is in the spotlight."

 

Jack drank half the glass of iced tea that was placed in front of him. "I'm aware that this could go down wrong, Kevin," he said. "We've talked about it. There are a few details that need to be worked out, but there is a possibility in the works that would fix it. I need to think more on it. Whatever happens, no matter how we did this, the SGC won't be the same. It won't be run the same way nor for the same reasons. A lot of reshuffling is coming down the line. Daniel wants to do his research. He wants to teach. He's just re-written every history book in the world. He needs linguists and archaeologists who are willing to learn the new history and who are willing to listen to him. He's only one person, he can't do it all on his own nor is he self-centered enough to want to try. The only way he will be able to get the people the SGC will need, is to bring all this into the open and wait for his geeks to come out of the woodwork. The cards have been flung, let's see which ones end right-side up."

 

"And Col. Carter?"

 

"She's overseeing R&D, which is what she wanted to do from the beginning. If she wants to be someplace else, she has a General she can submit the request to. She knows I'll back her up in whatever she wants to do."

 

"I'm fine, Kevin," Sam assured Reynolds. "There is more happening than you know about. I appreciate your concern."

 

"Jack, the Colonel is right," Michael put in after listening to them. He leaned forward, frowning in concern. "Daniel isn't safe. I'm not blind to my more zealous brethren or to the Church's history. My own faith is in crisis, and in one stroke, you may have toppled Peter's Rock. The ramifications of these past few weeks are far deeper than you realize. The Vatican wants a chat with him. I personally received a call from Rome when Daniel refused the Pope's request for an interview. Forget that the Pope is in charge of a religious denomination; the Vatican is its own country, Jack, and Daniel is snubbing his nose at the King of the country. Even the Pope needs reassurances about all this. I actually spoke to him over the phone. Me, Jack, speaking with the Pope. I told him everything I knew but I couldn't answer his questions past that. I know you're not happy with me, and I've given you cause, but trust me in this; allow me to set up a meeting. Please. If people see that Daniel is playing nice, it may make things easier."

 

Jack wasn't happy about it but he was thinking as he played with his ring on Sam's finger. "Talk to Daniel about it," he finally said. "It's his decision. If he wants to do it, I won't stop him. One of those closed-circuit cameras went to the Vatican, though."

 

Michael sat back, nodding, relaxing a bit. "Good," he said. "It will allow the Pope to formulate his questions. And I will talk with Daniel after he's rested."

 

The door opened and a man stepped in. Seeing all the military, he turned.

 

"Mark, come in," Sam called out, waving him forward.

 

"Come on in, Mark, Susan," Jack also offered. "Have a seat. Eat."

 

Sam's brother and sister-in-law both came hesitantly forward.

 

"Everyone, this is my brother Mark and his wife, Susan," Sam said to the tables. Michael cheerfully ushered them to the civilian side of the table and held his hand out, introducing himself to his new in-laws.

 

Jack stood up and clinked a fork against his glass, getting everyone's attention.

 

"I'm declaring this evening's conversations to be work-free, alien-free, and serious discussion free," he announced. "Anyone talking shop gets cub-sitting duties, and I can tell you, a Sua cub is like a toddler on speed." The door opened and another group walked in. Jack sighed. "Ok, I'll rephrase that: the discussions are not to include good aliens verses bad aliens, but you can discuss things WITH aliens."

 

Inanna made a playful curtsey at him and Ninurta politely handed her into a chair.

 

"Now," Jack continued in regal mode. "No using ranks, everyone has a first name. I want to hear about families and lovers and lives and the latest bad movie. Kevin, how are Mary and the kids?" He sat and waited as the buffet was set up. Reynolds filled Jack in on the latest from his kids. Sam's family seemed a little shell-shocked so she got them talking about her niece and nephew.

 

"Gen...Jack, what do you think about the rescinding of gays in the military order from the President?" one of the men asked as they ushered the civilians before them to the buffet.

 

"I think as long as people keep their noses out of my bedroom, it's a good thing," Jack said with a raised eyebrow. "I know a couple other bedrooms that will now be safe, too. You've worked with several men, and women, that aren't exactly straight arrows, Dean, how do you feel about it?"

 

Harper filled his plate as he moved behind Jack. "If you had asked me a couple years ago, I would have said abnormals had no business among us. I know now that they're no different from us, they work just as hard as us. I admit that I'm still a little leery about the shower, Sir. Sorry. Jack."

 

Jack chuckled and returned to his seat. "Believe me, Dean, you're not the one who has to worry about shower attacks. Unless Kevin is hiding something, you're safe." Sam heard him and laughed while Reynolds said something earthy in Jaffa to which Jack smiled appreciatively. Like the boys they are, the first thing they got Teal'c to teach them were the swear words.

 

"Look at it this way," she said to Jack. "Daniel is too tired to be attacking anyone in the shower or anywhere else."

 

Jack gave her that one.

 

"Sir...Jack, may I ask you something? Personal?" Bosco asked hesitantly. He glanced at his CO and lowered his eyes before looking back to Jack.

 

"You can ask," Jack said. Bosco nodded.

 

"My son found one of those websites that talked about you and Daniel and Col...Sam. He asked me if it was true, and I told him it was. Two days later he told me he was gay. I don't know what to say to him. He's 14, how can he know what he is?"

 

Jack frowned and cleaned off a spicy wing.

 

"I honestly can't give you a personal response on the gay issue, Jerry," he admitted. "Daniel is the only man I've ever been attracted to. From what he's told me, though, and just to be clear, he's bi, not gay, he put it like this: how did you know you like women?"

 

Bosco thought about it. "I....just do," he finally said. Jack nodded.

 

"It's something you've always known, it's something you feel instinctively inside you," Jack put in. Bosco nodded. "I had to learn the hard way that we are who we are. I can't tell you how to deal with your son but my advice, for what it's worth, is to love him. Love him enough to allow him to find out for himself who he is."

 

Bosco nodded and glanced at his CO. Reynolds gave him a nod, as did Harper and Kaplan. All his teammates were behind him. Jack approved; it made their unit stronger.

 

"A lot of people are coming out of the closet because of you three, Jack," Michael said. "I've had several of my own parishioners have come forward. They say they feel as though something has freed them. If General O'Neill can save the planet from alien invasion and still live with a man, why can't they? Or a woman, as the case may be. I could go round and round with the gay vs. Scripture issue, but people are no longer hearing it."

 

"And Daniel interprets it differently from the Church's interpretation," Jack said. "He's read it in the original languages, remember, and he knows how the laws came to be enacted. Believe me, Daniel gave us a lecture on the subject and it lasted a couple of days."

 

SGC personnel around the room chuckled, knowing Dr. Jackson's penchant for breaking into lectures at the drop of a hat.

 

"Jack, just out of curiosity, what did he say?" Susan asked.

 

"Since when do I listen when he goes into lecture mode?" Jack asked with a pained, constipated look.

 

"I think we are qualified to respond." They looked down the tables to Inanna. Even Michael forgot that they were in the presence of mythological figures.

 

"The law was: a man was to enter only women while planting his seed. He may take a male lover, usually one of a lower caste, but he was not allowed to enter him. He had to keep himself clean for his wives. It was the entire entering thing that was outlawed, not the fact that a man loved a man. A few men were given for entrance, such as the temple prostitutes or certain types of slaves, but a man who used an equal in such a way, was equally punishable under the law. This was about power. The power of the temples over the people, and eventually the power of the government over the people. It originally had nothing to do with the will of the gods, nor was an evil thing. It became evil when it was turned into a power struggle.

 

"Personally, I thought the whole issue was silly; if I can have an evening of peace and quiet while the boys are playing together, I will take it with great thanks." Ninurta smiled at her and kissed her neck.

 

There were chuckles as everyone listened politely, thinking. "Wasn't it a little hypocritical for the temples to allow male prostitutes and then not allow any other men to do that?" Sam asked. Inanna quirked her mouth.

 

"Samantha, dear, we are talking about men and religion, not logic."

 

Jack humpfed as the women chuckled.

 

"That's interesting," Michael murmured. "Weren't some of those temple prostitutes out of your own temples?"

 

"Yes," Inanna acknowledged. "I don't know how they got it into their heads that I'd want them to do that, I certainly never asked them to."

 

"You didn't stop them, though," Michael put in.

 

"Of course not," she said. "A person's body belongs to themselves. I didn't ask the temples to do anything in my name. I didn't ask for temples to be built, nor did I ask to be worshipped. You humans come up with these funny ideas all by yourselves, I can tell you that."

 

"Well, I don't think I'm self-centered but I can say that if Jack finishes all those hot wings, he's sleeping on the balcony tonight," Sam informed them.

 

They all laughed and Jack put his sticky, hot-sauce coated mouth over Sam's. She pushed him away and wiped her mouth as she laughed.

 

"I can attest to that one," Reynolds said over the noise and holding up a hand. "I've shared a tent with him once or twice."

 

"Please," Michael spoke up. "I'm his brother, remember? We shared a room until I was 15. My sympathies go out to Sam."

 

"Alright, alright, enough about my digestive tract," Jack declared. "And we won't comment on cabbage and you, Mike. At least Daniel appreciates a good fume fest."

 

"My point, I believe," Inanna said dryly. Her boys laughed as she reached over and patted Sam's hand. "Six millennia and they haven't changed."

 

"Are you really 6,000 years old?" Susan asked, wide-eyed. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude. Don't answer it."

 

Inanna laughed. "I'm a lot older, actually," she admitted. "My species doesn't register time as you do."

 

"Aren't you human?" Sam asked.

 

"No," Inanna said. Her hint of a smile indicated that she wasn't going to expound on the subject. Sam was confused; the autopsies on dead Anunnaki said they were human.

 

"All matter is bound to the laws of physics," Mark said.

 

"Yes, it is," Inanna said. "But time is not a physical thing, therefore it doesn't have to obey those laws."

 

"Time isn't physical? Tell that to my gray hairs," Mark commented. There were chuckles from nearby.

 

"Your gray hairs are time's reflection upon the physical, not time itself," Inanna said.

 

The geeks in the room were off and running with theoretical physics. Jack tuned out.

 

"Jonathan."

 

He looked at Michael.

 

"Megan told us she's pregnant."

 

"I know," Jack nodded. "She told me. Do not talk her into allowing Andrew back into the house."

 

Michael sighed as he fiddled with his silverware. "Jack, I understand that we don't want another child being hurt, I really do. At the same time, I need to consider the lack of a father in the house. Andrew lost it at his evaluation. He's been diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. Joey convinced Megan to put a restraining order on him." He was keeping his voice low and the family business to themselves.

 

"Good," Jack said, digging into a piece of pie and ice cream. "The kids have you, me, and Dad. Daniel is dad material, he's great with kids, and our kids like him. They have plenty of father figures. Make it work, Michael, don't make me take them out of their home."

 

"You'd do that, wouldn't you?" Michael asked, looking at his younger brother. Jack nodded.

 

"They're my family, too," he said. "If bringing them home with us is the only way they will be safe, that's what I'll do."

 

Michael slowly nodded.

 

Jack soon discovered that he missed half the conversations going on around him due to zoning out. He was tired. A few of the others had left already. He leaned over and whispered to Sam. She nodded and he stood up.

 

"Everyone, this has been a very pleasant evening, but I'm tired and I haven't properly kissed my wife yet today," he said to appreciative chuckles. "Don't leave on our account, stay and enjoy yourselves. Good night."

 

Sam stood with him, gave her brother and Susan hugs, and linked her hand with Jack's as they left. There was a man wearing a path in the carpet outside the door of the dining room when they left.

 

"General O'Neill?" the man stepped up. Jack politely stopped and a couple of nearby SF took a step forward, startling the man. Jack waved them off. "I'm sorry to be in waiting like this, I didn't want to interrupt your dinner. Martin Applegate." He put a hand out and Jack took it. "I actually wanted to speak with Dr. Jackson but it looks like he's surrounded by Attila's Huns 24/7. Could I ask you to give these papers to him?" He handed Jack a folder. "They're genealogy reports of my family. It's a hobby of mine. If Dr. Jackson is interested, he does have blood relatives. I won't bother him; my contact information is inside. His choice, Sir."

 

The man wished them good night and left them in the hall. Jack looked at Sam and then back at the envelope.

 

"Hokay," Sam breathed. "Maybe we should have this checked out before getting his hopes up."

 

Jack agreed with her suggestion. They had all had strangers trying the missing relative act, but this was the first person who had documents that supposedly proved it. And he was a hell of a lot more polite about it than the others. Jack opened the envelope and pulled out a handful of papers. There was a summary in the letter of introduction, telling Daniel that, basically, he had cousins on his father's side, a branch off his grandfather's sister. Distant, but still blood. It was a little convoluted, but Jack could see why the children's services would have had a problem finding them when Daniel needed them all those years ago.

 

"I have a good feeling about this, Jack," Sam said, reading over his arm.

 

"Yeah, let's get it checked out anyway," he said. "Even I could have forged this."

 

They found Daniel still asleep on the couch and Davis in a chair reading a book.

 

"Did you eat, Major?" Jack asked quietly. Davis nodded.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Sam knelt next to Daniel and straightened the blanket, gave his hair a stroke, and kissed his temple.

 

"He hasn't woken up?" Jack asked, peeling off his tie.

 

"No, Sir," Davis said. "He was restless, but Enki came in just after you left. He touched Daniel and then left. Daniel seemed to fall into a good sleep, whatever it was. I know you said not to let anyone in...."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "It's ok, Major. Does your spooky boyfriend do ID checks?" he asked. Davis considered correcting the General on the relationship but nodded without the correction. Jack handed him the envelope. "I have a job for him. Report to me, not Daniel."

 

Davis was dismissed for the evening. Jack checked on Daniel who remained asleep during the conversation. He hoped the ID check panned out; he could tell Daniel felt a little left out when Jack and Sam's family were nearby.

 

In the morning, Jack opened the door to find Shara and Gibil standing there, dressed in civvies, wearing identical innocent smiles.

 

"Good morning," they greeted him cheerfully. Jack wasn't buying it.

 

"What'd you do?" Jack asked, looking from one to the other. They brushed past him.

 

"Not a thing," Shara assured him. "We are only here to escort you to the theatre. Auditorium."

 

Jack wasn't going to trust those innocent faces; they were either up to something, or had been up to something.

 

"Is Major Davis in one piece this morning?" Jack asked.

 

Shara chuckled. "We have not touched the pretty prince in a few days," he said. Jack's cell phone rang and he answered it. He sighed and acknowledged the caller.

 

"Colonel Rappaport is dead," he said upon hanging up. "Four down and how many to go?"

 

The warriors blinked at him.

 

A noise came from the direction of the couch. An arm reached up in a stretch. Jack could hear joints popping from across the room. He went over and saw Daniel gazing blurrily up at him.

 

"Why am I on the couch?" Daniel asked.

 

"Because you didn't make it to the bedroom," Jack answered. "Feeling alright?"

 

"Mmmm. Yeah. I must have slept pretty hard."

 

"Almost 12 hours," Jack said. "I was a little worried but you were snoring away. We need to be at the university in 2 hours, can you eat?"

 

Daniel slowly sat up, twisting his back and neck, letting out more pops. "Yes, something light, though. Fruit."

 

Jack called room service while Daniel got into the shower.

 

While the stage was being set up and a last minute sweep of the room being done, Davis was going his best to fend off the playful advances of Erra. Daniel smiled indulgently at them. One person was not amused. Daniel put a foot on a chair and tied the lace.

 

"He'd settle down, if the right man asked him to," he murmured. Nick glared at him didn't say anything. Daniel was getting used to Nick walking around glaring at everyone and everything. For some reason, Davis was one of the few who wasn't intimidated by the man.

 

The last day of the seminar was a Q&A day. Daniel had the podium taken away and chairs placed on the stage. He insisted on Jack, Sam, and Paul joining him since not all the questions were going to be in his realm of knowledge. He refused to put a tie on, saying he wanted the last day to be comfortable and relaxed. He was comfortable and relaxed, Jack agreed to wear something that actually fit and wasn't 3 sizes too big, Sam and Davis had their uniforms on.

 

They knew the question had to be asked at some point, "Daniel, is it true about you, the General, and the Colonel?"

 

There were chuckles around the auditorium.

 

"Why, Todd, still upset that I turned you down?" Daniel responded with a grin. The audience laughed. "No personal questions. Next." It didn't matter if Daniel was talking to one person or a thousand, he remained himself and paced free and easy as he spoke. Jack was always nervous talking to crowds but hid it in a show of bravado. It never seemed to occur to Daniel to be nervous. It must be the teacher thing, because Sam could talk in front of crowds, too, and she sometimes guested at a class at the academy.

 

Someone asked about the Goa'uld language and Daniel was off and running. He dragged out a whiteboard and scribbled all over it in something only a portion of the audience could understand. Daniel barely acknowledged the thud to his shoulders. He took the tail, dangled her over someone, and let her drop. A moment later he could hear hoots of Sua laughter as she was tickled and entertained.

 

"Dr. Jackson, can we ask exactly how you became a father to an alien child?"

 

Daniel paused in his scribbles as people chuckled. He considered several answers.

 

"Alien sex, there's a concept," he murmured. Davis flushed but didn't say anything. "I can honestly say I've never had sex with a non-human. I've been raped by a Goa'uld, but since she was in human form, I'm not sure that counts as non-human. Now, about this Linear B...."

 

They were now torn –ask more on languages or the Goa'uld part. Daniel gave them a summary of his experiences with Hathor, much to the shock of the Hathor fans, and then completed his rundown of the main Goa'uld language. He paused again, hearing a yelp. He looked over at his panel to see Jack holding his side. T'Keet was hanging upside down from his neck, her tiny, sharp teeth gnawing on his shirt at belly distance.

 

"What?" Jack lifted an innocent hand. "She has sharp teeth." She popped Jack on his cheek with a furry foot which he caught and bit, pretending to growl. T'Keet howled and popped him on the nose with the other foot. Jack let the foot go and sputtered fur out of his mouth.

 

"As long as she doesn't bite any lower," Daniel said, shaking his head at their antics, much to the amusement of everyone else.

 

That led to a discussion on Sua family structure and biology, which they filled in as best they could, minus Davis' personal knowledge which he was grateful for. The biologists in the audience were surprised to find out that there were mixes species. Daniel brought up a few images from Serrakin showing everyone Sam's friend, Warrick, and several half-human, half-Serrakin off-spring. The arguments on that one were loud and long, which Sam did her best to answer while using the whiteboard for equations. Enki walked out onto the stage and politely held out a hand which Sam placed the marker. He corrected a couple of her equations and added some of his own. He handed the marker back, tweaked her cheek, and left. Jack handed him the cub on his way past. So far, no one was taking responsibility for letting her out of the ship but Jack suspected sneaky warriors at play. Or a sneaky bird who hadn't been around lately.

 

"Noooo....J'ck!" T'Keet wailed, holding her arms out pitifully over Enki's shoulder. Jack tried to block out her cries, having just as hard a time of it as he did when his own kid did it, making him feel like a toad. Daniel ignored the requests for identification. He wasn't ready for that particular riot.

 

"Dr. Jackson, did I hear you correctly? The males of the Sua raise the children? In a polyandry household?" someone asked. Daniel nodded. Polyandry was rare on Earth, with most of the instances lost in the past.

 

 

"The social structures out there are as varied as they are here," he said, waving a hand at the roof. He went on with examples from one end of the spectrum to the other.

 

"And why does the cub keep coming to you?"

 

"Her people say my scent reminds her of her father," Daniel said. "I was also the first human she met, and that makes an impression. She usually comes to me first, Gen. O'Neill second, and Major Davis third. She'll go to Col. Carter once in a while, but it doesn't occur to her to see Col. Carter as a caregiver because the males are the caregivers."

 

"Alright, but why you three? There are lots of other men around."

 

Daniel looked at his squad. Everyone shrugged and gave a nod.

 

"Ok, so much for no personal questions," he said, rubbing his jaw. "It's an imprinting thing. Me, because, as I said, my scent. At first she went to Maj. Davis because he and I were seeing each other and she could smell me on him. The Sua nose is better than any truth serum. We split up and she began going to Jack because I started seeing him and Sam. Again, my scent. This arrangement is also something she would consider normal because her mother had three consorts. The consorts raised the cubs, she goes to the consorts. I think she's missing her other fathers who were killed in the attack on her homeworld. She is a baby, remember, she doesn't understand. Her remaining parent finds it amusing that she comes to me."

 

There was still some confusion out there.

 

"But how do they identify which is the biological father if there is more than one consort?" someone asked.

 

"They don't," Daniel said. "The cubs belong to the mother. Period. In fact, they don't have a word for father in their language. There is an honorific which identifies the maternal parent's consort but nothing for paternal. Social structure dictates that mature children don't mate within their immediate household; other than that, love rules the moment."

 

He dove into the biological process of Sua males and went from there to the Jaffa family unit, and into other cultures that they had run across.

 

"Now, your little one there, who will she mate with if she isn't home?"

 

"We don't know she's a she," Daniel said. "We use the feminine to refer to her because we can't pronounce the Sua word. The feminine is closer than the masculine, so we use it. Her gender won't actually form until puberty, which is about 6 Earth years. And no, her DNA isn't telling us. It's asexual, at the moment. We couldn't bring ourselves to call her It. Too rude in our society. But she has a long time before she is ready for a mate. And there are others of her kind around, so she'll be fine. Besides, if she does become female, the Sua females don't have much of a sex drive; they're kinda Vulcan that way. It's the males that are in continual heat and they don't mind playing with humans."

 

Daniel read a few responses and questions from a monitor which was hooked up to the private video feeds. The audience couldn't see the names taped to the front of the monitors and Daniel wouldn't say who was sending the questions.

 

"General O'Neill, will the enemy ship return and how will we defend ourselves if it brings reinforcements?" he read.

 

"There is the possibility of a return," Jack admitted. "But remember, we've had visitors for thousands of years, this isn't new. So far, we've won five battles for our planet. Colorado was only the latest. We have an excellent ground force and an excellent Air Force. This is not a completely American venture; we are joined by the Canadians, Russians, and British. For the moment. More countries are in negotiations to hop on board. Our fighters are top notch. Now that the cat is out of the bag, and I don't mean T'Keet, armed forces around the world are choosing their best fighters to receive special training in alien techniques. Those people will train their troops. No, we are not giving jets to everyone. Any country that harbors terrorists or does not have the good of the planet at heart, will not receive a jet. The material needed to make those jets does not exist on this planet and it's in short supply. And no, we have not been able to replicate the material. The jets will not be used in planetary warfare, they are too valuable to waste on petty tribal complaints. And I can tell you that as we speak, there are several jets in a high altitude orbit. As of this morning, they have taken out three terrorist bombs that were launched at this building this week. A fourth was launched at Cheyenne Mountain."

 

Even Sam and Daniel looked at him in surprise. Jack had been keeping secrets again. Davis didn't blink. When the audience calmed down,

 

"We know who lobbied them, and they are being dealt with," Jack continued. "The bombs themselves were neutralized, not the cowards who pressed the buttons. Notice there has been no retaliation, so I don't want to hear whiners complaining about big, bad Americans with their big, bad toys. We're not the ones kicking up sand in the playpen."

 

"As for the Goa'uld Enlil, we don't know where he is. Licking his wounds, more than likely. But when he left, he was being chased by an Asgard ship and one of ours, the Prometheus, so I'm not worried about it. Now that we're not cloaked anymore, planetary security is being working on and steps are being taken to establish routine sweeps of the solar system."

 

"Sir, what about NASA?" someone called out.

 

"NASA's job is to explore the solar system, not defend the planet. We'll take care of the little gray guys, let NASA figure out how planets are formed. Unless Col. Carter has already done that?" He looked at her. Sam shook her head.

 

"I blow up solar systems, not dig in the dirt. No offense, Daniel." The chuckling audience didn't realize that she was serious. Astronomers were still trying to figure out why a distant solar system suddenly blew up.

 

"None taken," he responded with a smile. He looked at one of the monitors. "Can you comment on the turmoil in the religious community?" he read. Daniel sighed and paced a little.

 

"I'm not going to advise anyone on what they should and shouldn't believe," he said. "My opinion is that religion should be a personal matter, not one for organizations to dish out. My own beliefs are not relevant to anyone else. The world's religions all contain a beauty of their own, and I think that if you accept the moral and ethical teachings that work for you, you won't have a conflict."

 

A man immediately raised his hand. Jack held his tongue.

 

"Michael, I know what you're going to say," Daniel acknowledged the man with the white collar. "Father Mike is concerned about the definition of a Christian and the New Testament. I'm not going to tell you how I think you should fix it, Mike. I'm not going to tell anyone how to deal with their spiritual beliefs. I won't do it on other planets, I'm certainly not going to start here. If your beliefs work for you, if your faith is true, nothing that happens will be able to shake that faith. You may need to do a little reinterpreting of definitions, but your faith will remain."

 

"Father Mike is my brother," Jack offered. "You can imagine the conversations around our dinner table." He put an arm around Sam's shoulders and patted Daniel on a nearby thigh.

 

There were a few chuckles from the audience.

 

"Everyone, I want to re-emphasize something," Daniel said. "The System Lords, who call themselves gods, only took the names and myths from us, they are not actually those deities. The Goa'uld are sociopaths. You cannot allow their existence to shake you. You may continue with your daily lives and not fear that maybe you are being hypocritical in your faith. All you need to concern yourselves with IS yourself. Keep your heart open, love each other, be good neighbors. The rest will fall into place."

 

He waited until the applause died down.

 

"There is nothing out there that threatens your faith unless you allow it to," he said quietly. "My faith is in my family, and in myself." He stood behind Jack and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "If you are feeling threatened, I suggest you look within."

 

A question popped in on a monitor.

 

"Are these System Lords truly lost? Can they not be reasoned with at all? Are you sure you are not biased in your opinion of them?" Daniel read out loud. "I want to show you something."

 

He showed them tapes of various System Lords in full lordly mode, identifying each of the creatures for the audience, he showed images of destroyed cities and worlds, and then a tape of Sarah's transformation from Goa'uld back to her normal, soft-spoken self. Once more, people gasped. Those who knew Sarah couldn't believe that the glowing eyed, snarling being was actually her. The Tok'ra surgeon deftly removed the Osiris symbiote from the young woman and tossed it to the floor where another operative zatted it.

 

"That is what we are up against, folks," Daniel said. "That operation cannot be counted upon, it is still in trials stage and it doesn't always work. The host is usually dead long before the symbiote is removed. The symbiote can kill the host from within. Sarah survived but she was unable to deal with the mental horrors that she remembered. The Goa'uld don't care what language you speak, what flag you wave, your gender, or your skin color. And the only religion they care about is you worshipping them. We need to be united in the fight against this threat, instead of concentrating on these petty wars against ourselves. They cannot be reasoned with, they cannot be trusted. They are sociopaths. We must not imitate them by insisting that your god is better than my god."

 

Daniel declared a two hour break and walked off the stage. He collapsed on the couch in the sound room. Sam and Davis walked into the room behind him. Davis had the laptop which he put on the table before grabbing a bottle of juice and gulping it down. Sam hefted Daniel up, sat behind him, and he sank into her as she held him and stroked his hair. The Dean fluttered in to check on them and jumped aside as Enki and Ninurta came in. There was something about a few of these strangers that had been roaming around, but the man didn't know what it was. Jack poured coffee and cut off a large chunk of coffee cake. He held it up to Daniel but got his hand pushed away.

 

"Dumunita, you're expending too much energy," Enki gently told him.

 

"I'm fine, Aba, just tired. Come down here," Daniel said, pulling on Jack's shirt. He kissed Jack, hanging on with an arm around Jack's neck, slowly drinking him in. Jack let him take what he needed and Daniel began to relax. He let Jack go, turned onto his side, and curled up into Sam's chest, nesting his ear against her heart. He was asleep within minutes.

 

"He should have stretched this out, a couple days a week," Davis commented. He politely ushered the Dean out, having only noticed the man hovering. Daniel was one of their own, and the university was going out of its way to welcome their son back into the fold. Especially since they didn't do right by him years earlier. Jack bit into the coffee cake and nodded. Enki looked at him curiously.

 

"Jack, let me see your hand?" he asked. Jack looked at him and wiped his hand on his pants before holding it out. Enki held it for a moment, his eyes shut, and then released it.

 

"What?" Jack asked.

 

Enki shook his head in thought. "Nothing," he said. "Just curious. Would you try an experiment for me? Sit next to them, on the floor. Put the cake down. Shut your eyes. I want you to imagine that the air around you is crackling with electricity. I want you to order it. Call it together just as you would a group of raw recruits. They all come together, forming an orderly line. Stretch out your right hand and place it on Daniel. I want you to order your recruits to march forward."

 

Jack felt like an idiot but he did it. After a moment, Daniel moved slightly beneath his hand; he snuggled deeper against Sam and lightly snored.

 

"Good," Enki said quietly. Ninurta quirked an eyebrow and gave a reluctant nod. Jack opened his eyes.

 

"What was that all about?" he asked.

 

"Jack, when the Ancients opened your mind, they did more than download information," Enki told him. The talking didn't seem to be disturbing Daniel. They had seen Daniel sleep through bombardments. "The average human mind uses about 7 to 10 percent of its capacity. The Ancients downloaded into almost 90 percent, which is why you were unable to deal with it. The Asgard fixed that, but those areas of your brain are still open, now that the connections have begun firing. That exercise was a simple one; I had you stretch out with your mind and gather the energy from the space around you, and then transfer it into Daniel. He was low on energy, he had been working with his reserves for days now. He needs to learn how to tap into the energy himself. He can, he just doesn't know it. Anyone can, actually, it's a simple thing any child can learn."

 

"Are you saying he can do what the Ancients could?" Sam asked.

 

Enki shrugged. "No reason why he can't," he said. "It's all a question of mind over matter. Literally. I recommend you take up meditation, Jack. The Jaffa's kel'no'reem is a good one. Daniel can teach you."

 

"Enki, I can't do that stuff," Jack insisted. "Just listening to those two go on gives me a headache. Sorry, honey." She shook her head.

 

"It gives you a headache because you are trying to process the information in too many places at once," Enki said. "It isn't what they are saying, it's how you are listening. Actually, ask Daniel to teach you how to fly."

 

"I'm a pilot, Enki, I know how to fly," Jack reminded him. "Daniel doesn't know one end of a jet from another."

 

"This is a different type of flying. Daniel will know what it means."

 

"If I'm interpreting this correctly, you're talking about an obscure section of quantum theory," Sam commented. "There's no proof humans can manipulate matter in the manner you are suggesting."

 

At the word 'quantum' Jack picked up his cake and coffee and tuned out.

 

"What is the body made of?" Enki asked.

 

"Particles of matter."

 

"Is the body so dense that it is able to stop particles from floating through it?"

 

"No."

 

"What are thoughts?"

 

"Particles hitting the neurons."

 

"If the particles around us are able to speed through the body, why can they not hit a neuron or two on their way? What keeps the particles together that make up our bodies? Why can't the particles of our mind decide to float on out and hit someone else's neurons? If you can specify a neuron juncture to bring up a memory, why can't you send the particle out and tell it to bring up someone else's memory? If you can manipulate particles in your own mind toward specific memories or thoughts, why can't you tell the particles of, say, that chair, to change their color?"

 

Sam stared wide-eyed at him, trying to find the words. Enki looked at the green chair and an instant later it was red. Jack almost dropped his coffee as he choked on a piece of coffee cake. Sam was glad she was laying down, or she would have fallen over. Davis abruptly stood and looked at the chair he was sitting on, making sure it was still the same puke green.

 

"Mind over matter, dumumunus," Enki said kindly. He gave her a pat and took himself out of the room, Ninurta behind him.

 

"Damn," Sam whispered after a moment. "Daniel picks the damndest times to be out of it."

 

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked, looking accusingly at the now red chair. "Davis, they're not human."

 

"Sir, beggin' your pardon, but they are," Davis insisted. "Bodies have been autopsied, and Ninurta's medical records are on file. They are completely human."

 

"Last night, Inanna said she wasn't," Sam reminded Jack.

 

"Then what are they?" Jack demanded. Daniel continued his light snoring.


	12. Chapter 12  Smoke and Mirrors

  
Author's notes: The last day of show and tell is completed, Jack finally says the words, Daniel is the after dinner entertainment, and Davis gets an unexpected offer.  


* * *

Thankfully the afternoon discussions turned toward the Stargate and Daniel was happy to hand the stage over to Sam. The physicists were baffled, arguing that wormholes shouldn't be stable, much less work or even exist. Like a black hole, if one did exist it should instantly obliterate a person. Sam found the whiteboard marker and quickly drew all over the board. After a stunned silence, there was a flurry of notebooks being opened and the equations copied. She waited until they were done to tell them that they wouldn't be able to duplicate it in a lab because they wouldn't be able to round up enough energy to run it for even a second. They didn't have the materials to make it work or the power supply, and the beings that created them are long dead. Someone suggested tapping into a sun or black hole for the energy.

 

"AAAH! Don't do that!" Jack shouted, startling everyone, waving his arms. Sam agreed and told everyone about black holes sucking in the SGC and exploding suns.

 

"Col. Carter, over the past week we have heard wonders we never thought we'd hear," someone said. "We have also heard over and over how the knowledge and use of this Stargate has almost destroyed us. Why is it still in use, if it's so dangerous?"

 

"Fire is dangerous," Sam said. "Electricity is dangerous, people drown in water every day. Should we bury our heads in the sand? We are as careful as we can be, and like children, we are learning from our mistakes."

 

"What about colonization, Colonel? Will humans be heading to the stars any time soon?"

 

"Humans have already colonized the stars," she said. "Just because they haven't lived on this planet in a couple thousand years, doesn't make them less human. If you mean will Tau'ri be heading out, the answer is not anytime soon."

 

After the protests died down,

 

"We can't get along on one planet, we won't be wasting gate time by sending people out to other planets to bicker," she told them.

 

"You're playing God with this thing, you know," someone said.

 

"Maybe," she said. "But I can tell you that at the moment the gate isn't working at all because the Asgard feel that the current political agenda isn't conducive to being good neighbors. The complaint of playing God is always given by someone with a smaller gun."

 

"It isn't working?" someone asked after a silence. "How can it be fixed?"

 

"When the Asgard can once again trust our leadership to play nice in the sandbox, they'll turn it back on," she said.

 

"But others with Stargates aren't playing nice. Take these Goolds, for example."

 

"Goa'uld. The Asgard don't have as high hopes for others as they do for us," she told them. "Most of the other worlds are in elementary school; we are about to enter college. We don't get Dad's car keys if we don't bring up our grade point average."

 

"Alright, ignoring this obvious case of discrimination, have these Asgard really been stealing people and returning them?"

 

"The alien abduction stories?" Sam asked. "Only a few. The Asgard look the way they do because of cloning. They've been using DNA from other species in trying to find a compatible match in which to splice their own DNA onto so that they can continue to live. If they don't, their cloning will completely break down and they will die out as a race. And not all the Asgard have been taking people, only a couple of unethical scientists. They've been dealt with. We caught them and turned them over to Asgard authorities. If anyone has been claiming abduction lately, they're lying."

 

The afternoon went quickly and everyone was disappointed in not getting individual attention, mostly from Daniel. He didn't particularly care, he was too worn out. There was another two hour break and then two hundred specially chosen would meet in the main dining hall for a private dinner. There was coffee waiting backstage and Daniel took a sip as he glanced out the curtains. He paused and looked at the cup in his hand. He took another sip.

 

"What is it?" Sam asked.

 

"I know this coffee," Daniel said, pointing to the innocent cup. He took another sip. "Where is she? Mrs. Arthur! Where are you?" He looked around, his attention perking up.

 

"Here, boy." An older woman stepped out from a back office, putting an armful of papers on a desk. Daniel put his cup down and threw his arms around her. She barely reached his shoulders. She was equally glad to see him and held his face, planting a loud smack on his cheek.

 

"Look at you," she said with pride. "Dr. Jordan would have been so proud of you."

 

"Where were you?" he asked. "I was looking for you all week."

 

"Oh, Daniel, this was your time," she shushed him, taping him on the chest. "You had more important things to do than spending time with an old woman."

 

"Jack, Sam," he turned, putting an arm around the woman's shoulders. "This is Mrs. Arthur, she was Dr. Jordan's admin assistant. She mothered me the entire time I was here." He introduced Jack and Sam to her. "And she makes the best coffee in the world. Best fried chicken, best chocolate chip cookies, best fudge, best..."

 

"You stop," she said, waving a hand at him. Jack and Sam shook hands with the slightly rounded lady.

 

"Come to the dinner tonight?" Daniel begged her. He peppered her apple cheeks with pecks.

 

"Alright," she conceded with a laugh. "Just stop slobberin' on me, boy." She poked at his stomach and chest. "At least someone's been feedin' you. He was so skinny when he first came here, his pants kept slidin' down those cute buns of his," she informed Jack and Sam. They smiled, enjoying seeing Daniel squirm.

 

"He's been playing with the military," Sam said. "They shamed him into working out."

 

"Uh huh," the lady commented, giving Daniel's biceps a squeeze. Her small hands barely fit over the front of his arms. "Good thing I'm old, honey, or he'd be in trouble."

 

Sam laughed out loud as Daniel flushed.

 

"And what's your excuse, Mr. General, Sir?" she questioned Jack, looking over his slim form critically. "Don't the Army feed the Generals?"

 

"I'm Air Force, Ma'am," Jack said. "And they feed me fine, but I'm kept busy so I tend to work it off." He tilted his head toward Sam and waved his left hand. Mrs. Arthur laughed.

 

"Good for you, son," she informed him. She looked all three of them up and down. "Daniel, did I hear right? It's the three of you?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

"Uh huh. Well, you always did like strange things. I don't want to hear about it," she said, covering her ears. "You are old enough to know better," she said, pointing at Jack.

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

She brushed off a speck on Daniel's chest. "You disappeared, boy," she said a bit huskily. "We missed you. He missed you. We didn't hear from you after that seminar. That's when all this started isn't it?"

 

"Yes," Daniel acknowledged with a nod. "I was approached outside, by a private concern, and that was that. They didn't exactly give me time to get my affairs in order. Things started getting a little dangerous and I didn't want anyone coming and hurting you because of me."

 

She nodded. "And this private concern proved your theories. As we all know, now."

 

Daniel put his arms around her again, holding her tight. "There were so many times I wanted to call you," he whispered. "Times when I really needed you."

 

She held him for a few minutes as Jack and Sam turned and kept a few people from interrupting. Someone had spent time mothering Daniel, or he would have turned into a complete ass, and now they knew who to thank for their sweet natured boy.

 

"Ok, now," she said, sniffling a bit. "I have to get back to the office. Dr. Bradley wanted those files."

 

"Not Ghangis Khan?!" Daniel pulled back to look at her in horror. "Come to Colorado," he begged. "Work for me. I'm going to be writing, finally, maybe teaching a little, hopefully, and I'll need help. You're the best. And I wouldn't trust anyone else."

 

"Colorado?" she questioned with an incredulous look. "My kids are here, honey."

 

"Your kids are all grown up, I'm not," he said. "Please? At least think about it? I'll take care of all your moving expenses. You can live in my house. It's in a nice family neighborhood. I was going to rent it out because I'm moving in with Jack and Sam, but you can live in it."

 

"Hmmm. I suppose it's chock full of relics," she commented.

 

"Of course it is," he said. "But they'll be coming with me, so you won't have to worry about them."

 

She gave his face a tap. "I'll think about it," she said.

 

"Good. And Jack's a Cubs fan, so you two can commiserate together."

 

Only one more event and they could go home.

 

"Who's Dr. Bradley?" Jack asked on their way to the hotel room to change. Daniel snorted.

 

"The Chair for Far Eastern Studies," he said. "Victoria Bradley. Prima Dona. Thinks she's God's gift. I admit she's good, but she could stand to lose the attitude. She couldn't even bring herself to come to the seminar this week, and she even worked Mrs. A through it. I had left Mrs. A a seat. Pisses me off."

 

"You're Mrs. A looks to be in her 60's," Sam commented. "Is she up to the job of assisting you?"

 

"She's the best," Daniel said with a nod. "She was the only person who could keep Dr. Jordan not only on schedule but organized. She knows how to catalogue artifacts, how to read chicken scratch, knows her way around a computer well enough to format a 300 page thesis, she knows which student needs a hand holding and which one needs a spanking, she can spot a cheater by looking into their face, and if I had had a say in who was adopting me, I would have chosen her. And she's lived in tenement housing all her life, survived gang wars which two grandsons didn't, and she's managed to keep her integrity. I can guarantee she keeps secrets better than the Nox. God couldn't pry information from her and she'd rap His hand for trying."

 

"Ok, ok," Jack chuckled. "We're sold. If you want her, the base will pay for her relocation."

 

Daniel threw his arms around Jack's neck and smooched him loudly on the cheek.

 

"Jack, do you realize you've been talking as thought you're in charge of the Mountain?" Sam asked, looking sideways at him. He paused and scowled, not answering.

 

"So," Sam said after a moment. "Daniel, what'd she catch you cheating on?"

 

Daniel flushed and she laughed. "Latin," he admitted. "I had finals in that and Ancient Hebrew on the same day and I had only studied for the Hebrew. I hated Latin. She boxed my ears, read me the riot act, and dragged me to church with her. She made me confess in front of everyone. It was an African-American Baptist church, Sam, have you ever been to one? They whooped and hollered and rattled the windows with their singing and praising of Mrs. A for rescuing the poor white boy who didn't know any better. I never cheated again."

 

Sam and Jack were laughing as they got out of the taxi at their hotel. "Maybe we should put her in a room with Baal for an hour," Jack suggested.

 

"He'd leave the room weeping for his mother," Daniel guaranteed him.

 

Once in their room, Jack handed out the rest of the jackets that had been given to him and the SGC made their appearance at the hall all dressed in the colors of the evening, denim and the SGC logo. Jack had been counting on the guests wearing suits and ties, which he had been correct on. Jack mentioned the Enki thing in the break room and Daniel frowned.

 

"He did what?"

 

"Turned the chair red. With his mind."

 

Daniel scratched his head. "Well, according to the myths, he's considered the god of magic. As well as numerous other things. I guess there's something to it. Let me think about it."

 

Daniel walked around greeting people as they entered. He didn't want to pull the old thing of making the grand entrance after everyone had been sitting around for a while, a proper host should be on hand to greet people as they came in.

 

"Daniel, why is there a bird in here?" a professor asked, looking over Daniel's shoulder. Daniel turned and shook his head at the bird sitting on the back of a chair.

 

"That's Zu, Sir; he has a mind of his own."

 

"Zu? You named your macaw Zu? Only you, Daniel." Several others around them laughed. He wasn't going to correct them but he motioned at Jack with his head. Jack turned to look and sighed. Trust Zu to make an appearance at a chicken dinner.

 

Daniel had invited all his favorite faculty, a few who he wanted to politely smile at, various fellow students, family, a few that Sam talked him into as politically correct, and friends that he felt should be sharing the accolades. As the wait staff began to set up dishes, people slowly moved toward their seats. A few salads were started before there was a clinking on a glass. Everyone quieted and looked up.

 

"There are people in this world who are not going to be fed on this day," Mrs. Arthur announced when she had their attention. "I believe thanks are in order for what is before us. Daniel, you will say grace since it's your party." There were a few light snickers from those present who knew Mrs. A. "And no funny business, boy."

 

"Yes, Ma'am. I mean, no, Ma'am."

 

"Take hands, you buncha heathens," she ordered, waving a hand around the large room

 

Daniel hid a smile and took Jack and Paul's hands as he stood.

 

"Thank you for this bounty set before us, may we be grateful and remember our neighbors in their time of need. Amen."

 

There was a quiet echo around the room as he sat and began to eat.

 

"What funny business?" Jack whispered, leaning over after a moment. Daniel smiled.

 

"I've said grace in almost every language I know, I've done the God is good God is great Yeah God, I've used the name of almost every deity that enters my head at the moment, I've shouted Sun God Sun God RA RA RA, and I've switched pronouns."

 

Davis choked on a piece of lettuce. "It was in Hebrew, though, so it took her a while to figure it out."

 

"How'd she find out?" Sam asked from Jack's left.

 

"She got suspicious and asked a visiting Professor from the University of Jerusalem. He was amused, I got dragged to church again." Sam and Paul snickered at him.

 

Jack tore the chicken leg off and handed it back to Zu. The bird cracked the bone and greedily licked at the marrow, an insane gleam in his eyes.

 

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell us where you've been?" Jack asked the bird.

 

"Innnnaaaa."

 

"Inna means No," Daniel told them. They had already guessed that.

 

"Daniel, if I'm going to take the Homeworld Security position, I should probably know what the aliens are up to when they're on-world," Jack complained. Daniel half turned and spoke to the bird. Zu reluctantly answered.

 

"He's been tracking snakes, he said," Daniel informed Jack. "Zu, you need to report to Jack or you can't play." Zu sputtered something. "He doesn't like it but he'll report in."

 

Zu said something else and an image entered their heads. SG-1 choked on various foods.

 

"And you're telling us now?" Jack asked the bird with a raised brow. "Sam."

 

"I'm on it." She looked across the room, caught Reynolds' eye, and made a discrete hand gesture. He raised an eyebrow but acknowledged. "Zu, tell Col. Reynolds." A moment later, Reynolds registered the information and slowly walked around the perimeter. He found his subject, bent and whispered into the man's ear, and they walked out of the room with Harper and Bosco following. Sam calmly followed.

 

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

 

"One of the Egyptian Envoys," Daniel said, a sick feeling in his stomach. "Hanif El-Nabawy. Jack, either a few symbiotes are jumping bodies, or...."

 

"I know. Zu, what's the story?"

 

After a lengthy croaking speech in Sumerian, Daniel told him, "He said El-Nabawy had met in private with General Cason at the State Department. Cason is dead, the symbiote jumped into El-Nabawy. No one has found Cason, he's thought to be missing. The symbiote zatted him out. The other envoy, Kassir, is unaware of the switch. We need to tell him, Jack."

 

"Ok, but you can't leave here without arousing suspicion," Jack said. "You can meet with him privately after and express your condolences. Davis, take Kasey out and have a talk with him. Show him the remains, if he needs to see for himself."

 

"Kassir, Sir, yes, Sir."

 

"Zu, any more in here?"

 

"Noooo."

 

Jack scowled as he bit into a corn on the cob. "Daniel, we need to find a better way to monitor these snakeheads."

 

"We could inject the security teams with naquadah," Daniel suggested.

 

"Something a little more feasible," Jack responded.

 

"Well, I still like my idea of a hand-held MRI."

 

"So do I, actually," Jack commented. "When the Major gets back, let's see if he's got any plans on that. I saw wheels turning when you first mentioned it."

 

SG teams around the room were on alert having seen the small altercation that none of the civilians noticed. Jack gestured and they reluctantly relaxed back into their guard positions.

 

Sam was back 45 minutes later, none the worse for wear, as was SG-3.

 

"It's done," she said quietly. "Major Davis is on the phone with the Egyptian Embassy, the other envoy is a bit shaken. We showed him the dead symbiote. The snake bragged a little before Col. Reynolds' ended it. It was from Enlil's ship, declaring that its god would be back for us. It seems Major Harper has been watching too many X-Files reruns," she commented with dark humor. "He used a small awl to shove into the back of the man's skull. Killed the symbiote."

 

Jack chuckled as Daniel paused.

 

"What's X-Files?"

 

Everyone who heard him stopped and stared.

 

"What?" he raised his hands innocently. "I keep hearing the term but no one has explained it to me."

 

Sam shook her head sadly. "That's it," she declared. "We're educating Daniel when we get home; he is woefully ignorant of important information. I'll bet you don't know Red Dwarf, either."

 

Daniel shook his head.

 

"Doctor Who?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Are you pulling my leg?" she asked suspiciously.

 

"Honey, I've done a lot of things with your legs, but I haven't pulled them," he commented. There were laughs around the table and numerous heads shaking in pity.

 

"Jack, we need to stop at Best Buy and stock up on box sets," Sam told him. He agreed.

 

"As long as I can get Wild Wild West," he said. "Is Black Sheep Squadron out yet?"

 

"Yes," someone nearby spoke up.

 

"And I want the Sid and Marty Krofft collection," Sam said. "I had a major thing for the Bugaloos."

 

"Who's your favorite?" someone asked.

 

"IQ, of course," she said.

 

"It's out of print, and it was only on VHS."

 

Sam was visibly crushed as the table started in on their favorite cartoons.

 

"Do I even want to know?" Jack asked Daniel. He shook his head.

 

"I don't think I do," he commented.

 

"Why don't we make the rounds?" Jack suggested. Daniel agreed and they left Sam and the rest of the table to their cartoon debate. Neither wanted to know what a Sigmund was, either.

 

Major Davis came back in after a while and whispered into Jack's ear before heading back to their table. A few people at the Egyptian's table wondered where they had gotten to but Daniel told them that Mr. El-Nabawy had taken ill. Probably the change in weather and the water. The table agreed that Chicago water wasn't the greatest in the world. One of the guards at the door caught Daniel's attention and he went over.

 

"Sir, there is a gentleman outside who wishes a word. Says he's an old colleague. Rayner."

 

Daniel was startled but he nodded and stepped outside. The guards outside stood at attention. Daniel hoped there would be a time when the guards wouldn't be necessary and he could go back to being just Daniel, SGC resident geek and Jack's main irritation.

 

"Stephen," Daniel greeted the waiting man. "How are you?"

 

"Good, Daniel, thanks," the man hesitantly held out his hand. Daniel willingly took it. "Listen, Daniel....I just wanted to apologize. You were right, I was wrong. I was a prick. You were always so much smarter than I was and I was jealous. You think outside the box; I don't know how to do that. I'm sorry for my behavior."

 

"Stephen...."

 

"No, Daniel," Stephen shook his head. "I've had a long time to think; I...you and your friends, you saved my life. You didn't have to. I don't think I would have, if things were reversed, and I'm ashamed of myself to admit that. Congratulations. I'm glad this has happened for you. Truly."

 

"Stephen, come in," Daniel said as the man turned to leave. "There's room. Come in and eat. Socialize a little."

 

"No, but thanks," Stephen said, seeming to be genuinely grateful. "I'm still a bit of a self-righteous prick, so allow me this moment of weakness." He took Daniel's hand once more and left.

 

The last time Daniel saw Rayner, he had been overcome by Sarah/Osiris in Egypt after stealing a key to a tomb that appeared to be bare of artifacts but in fact had a hidden panel of Goa'uld toys. Janet and Sam saved Rayner who had been on the verge of losing too much blood for a middle of the desert recovery. They gave Rayner an excuse for all the happenings and luckily Rayner had enough of a head injury that he didn't remember, clearly, the events inside the small tomb. Apparently the recent events brought back a few memories or at least made the shadows clear.

 

The door opened and Reynolds poked his head out.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey," Daniel responded. He turned and went back in.

 

"You ok?" Reynolds asked. Daniel nodded.

 

"Ready for home," Daniel said. Reynolds agreed.

 

"I hear that."

 

Daniel slowly made his way around the tables, greeting people he hadn't seen in years and welcoming the politically correct crowd. He could have filled those seats with friends but the military convinced him to include a few who needed convincing. Some of the scientists whispered that they felt it was inappropriate for any military to be present but Daniel just smiled and let them know that the military personnel were his friends and fellow gate travelers. Talk to them, they could be asked questions, too. One of the archaeology professors asked about security at sites and Daniel took that opportunity to drag Col. Reynolds over. He left the Colonel at the table to tell everyone about off-world security and exactly why military was present at sites.

 

Someone clinked their glass and the room quieted. Prof. O'Brien stood and waited a moment.

 

"Daniel, I double checked your records here," he said. "Actually, I didn't have much of a choice, your General insisted upon it. You now speak fluent Sumerian? And you corrected our pronunciations via the Sumerians themselves? I think the term 'over-achiever' is an understatement." There were knowing chuckles around the room. "And we want to meet the Sumerians, son. Have a little chat with them. You were only six credits from your linguistics doctorate when you left us; the board agrees with me that you have more than demonstrated those six credits over this past week with the use of the ancient Egyptian, not including the alien language which we can't substantiate at this point, so...." He took out a frame from beneath his table. "Your Linguistics Doctorate, Dr. Jackson."

 

Daniel stood, shocked, before someone nudged him. He went to his old linguistics professor and looked in disbelief at the framed paper. It was indeed a signed Doctorate in Linguistics and it contained his name. The SGC were the loudest in their whistling and yelling, showing their pride in their boy. Daniel looked around and saw Jack nearby. He dipped Jack over a table and kissed him, much to the amusement of the room which got louder in its cheers and laughter. He couldn't have done that in a room filled with military but the college crowd was a different species and they found nothing unusual in it.

 

"Oh, my," Daniel breathed after releasing Jack and looking at his new Doctorate. "Jack, this means I get a raise."

 

"You keep kissing me like that, and SOMETHING will be raised," Jack commented as he righted himself and straightened his clothes. There were wolf-whistles and laughter.

 

"Dr. O'Brien, thank you," Daniel said when things quieted. "Jack pulls these rabbits out of hats once in a while, so this hadn't even entered my thoughts. And I may be able to get you the Sumerian interview. Actually, they've been around you all week. Naaa," he shushed the stunned staff. "Later. I don't know what to say."

 

"There's a first," an SGC person muttered out loud to laughter.

 

"Will you be teaching, Dr. Jackson?" someone asked.

 

Daniel nodded. "I'm going to try," he said. "I do live in Colorado Springs, though, so it will probably be there or in Denver. I need work out a curriculum and make an offer at the University. Actually, there are a lot of variables which need to be worked out, so I can't give you anything definitive yet."

 

"Can we get you to do a special seminar once or twice a year here?" someone asked.

 

"More than likely," Daniel said with a smile. "How can we discuss the Orient and not include the Oriental University?"

 

"How about guest speakers?" came the question after the applause died down.

 

"What? You mean like Sumerians for the Sumerian studies? I don't know," he said when he received affirmatives. "Technically, they're not even supposed to be here. The term 'illegal alien' is taking on a whole new meaning." He waited for the chuckles and looked toward the back of the room. "Zu, you feel like teaching a class?" he called out. He received a squawk and a flurry of words at which Daniel chuckled.

 

"Language, Zu," he said. "Bad bird. Everyone, this really is Zu. And he's sentient. He's a little mouthy, though; not even the Marines I work with swear like he does. He can be bribed with bananas and chicken, by the way."

 

Everyone turned to look at the red-gold macaw who was currently taking apart another chicken bone.

 

"That isn't a bird?" someone asked after a moment.

 

"Of course he's a bird," Daniel said. "Doesn't mean he isn't sentient. You've seen me dealing with a runaway kitten all week, and she's sentient. You saw adults of her species fight during the battle. Don't let the fur and feathers fool you." And he wasn't ready to ask what Zu had been up to during his absences.

 

"I suddenly feel as though we should be avoiding meat," someone near to him mentioned.

 

"Hey, I like a good steak as much as the next person," Daniel said. "And Zu's over there taking a chicken apart. I keep getting a 'cannibal' refrain running through my head when I see him to that. Don't worry about it. We haven't met a sentient plant yet, but that doesn't mean there aren't any."

 

"We did meet those people who almost died when we accidentally harmed their plants," Jack reminded him. Daniel nodded and told everyone the story of the plant people.

 

"I will never pull another weed," a nearby professor swore.

 

"Daniel, I'm a little confused about how the Sumerians are still around."

 

Daniel paced a little as he nodded. "When we found them, they were in a type of stasis. You'd have to ask Col. Carter for better details, I'm not a physicist, but they were locked in battle with Enlil who had been overtaken by a Goa'uld. Remember, these are not gods. We have never met a being that would qualify as a true god. We've seen a type of spirit that is more on the lines of a higher, ascended order, but still, not gods. What we read in the myths are simply accounts written by humans who were trying to understand people and actions that were beyond their reasoning of the day. We must now take a step back and relearn to read the myths. The beings we know as Sumerians are a race of beings that happen to live a lot longer than the average human. They were making Earth their home for a while. When Enlil became infected with a symbiote, he tried to make them worship him. They refused and they took their battle off-world. That's about all we know. It was pure chance that we found them."

 

Someone snapped their fingers. "That man who walked onto the stage!"

 

Daniel smiled. "That was Aba Enki," he confessed. There were gasps around the room. "The 'god of wisdom' is actually a very smart scientist."

 

"Come on, Daniel, who else is walking around?" someone begged and others echoed him. Daniel looked at Jack. After a moment, Jack gave a nod.

 

"Well, Ninurta is here," Daniel said. "Shara, Gibil, Erra, we've met Ereshkigal but as far as I'm aware, she is NOT here, ...Zu, is Ereshkigal on-world?"

 

"Innnaaaa."

 

"She was taken off-world for her own protection during the battle," Daniel said. "She was a surprise; she's blind." There were more gasps and scrambles for pieces of paper. "She has this ability to read people's hearts, though, like reading minds but she is able to tell lies from facts on the basis of feelings and emotions. Oh, and their Queen is here."

 

There were muffled screeches from the Queen of Heaven fans and several people began to fan themselves. A few of the 'Inanna is Ereshkigal' proponents felt their tenures slipping away.

 

"Daniel, tell us! Is Inanna truly as beautiful as the myths say?"

 

"I think she's even more beautiful but I may be biased because I happen to like her."

 

"What's she like?"

 

"Very smart," he said. "Direct. She's a warrior."

 

"What about the Goddess of Love?" someone called out.

 

"I'd say my old argument about love and passion being two different things still stands," Daniel commented. "She's passionate. In everything she does. Ninurta is her consort, and I have no doubt that she loves him, but I wouldn't qualify that as the sign of a love goddess. I don't doubt that Jack loves me but I wouldn't call him a love god, no matter how good he is in bed and believe me, the man is good." Sam and SGC personnel howled as Jack flushed.

 

"That wasn't what you were yelling the other night, Daniel," Jack told him and headed back to his seat.

 

Daniel glared at him. ""Oh, my God, Jack" doesn't count," he commented, much to the amusement of the room.

 

"Daniel, in the myths, is Dumuzi Ninurta?"

 

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't had time to sit down with any of them and take the myths apart. Zu, is Dumuzi and Ninurta the same person?" Everyone turned to look at the bird.

 

"Innnnaaa." The negative was followed by a stream of Sumerian. The Sumerologists in the room tried to keep up but quickly lost their way not only on the speed but on the change in pronunciations.

 

"He said the name Dumuzi was just a ritual name used during the king-making rites," Daniel said. "The name was a reference to the king-land connection, not the name of an actual person. More of an honorific for the new husband. Notice in the Old Testament, Tammuz was only mentioned during the Akitu." And he was off....

 

Sam leaned over and buzzed Jack's cheek. He smiled at her and took her hand, bringing it to his mouth for a moment. She crooked a finger and he leaned down.

 

"Love you," she whispered.

 

"Love you back."

 

It was almost 1am by the time they got back to the hotel room. Daniel stood in the middle of the living room and felt his ears decompress. He took a deep breath. Sam took one look at him and put her arms around him. He was still as she held him. He shivered slightly and she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She and Jack undressed him and put him to bed before getting themselves ready and into the bed, each taking a side of Daniel and cocooning him in.

 

They slept in, having forbidden the guards to allow anyone to disturb them. Daniel finally woke up long enough to sneak out of his warm and cozy situation. The three of them had become used to the middle person escaping for a nature call and usually slept through it. Daniel snuck back in and the others were waking up.

 

"You did it, Space Monkey," Jack murmured sleepily, his cheeks raspy against Daniel's shoulder.

 

"Don't call me that."

 

"I love you," Jack told him, holding him tighter. Daniel stilled and turned his head.

 

"You...." He started to cry and pulled a pillow over his face.

 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, leaning up and pulling at the pillow. Sam sat up, concerned.

 

"...can't believe....I'm being... a girl about this," came a muffled noise.

 

"About what?" Jack asked, confused. Sam knew what was going on.

 

"Danny, you're just over-cooked."

 

He pulled the pillow off and looked at her, his eyes red.

 

"What?"

 

"You've had no time to breathe over the past two weeks, you've fulfilled a life's dream, a new phase of your life is starting, and Jack finally gets the guts to say the words and mean them," she informed him. "I call it being over-cooked. Don't think, just feel, it's ok."

 

"I'm getting a complex here, Daniel," Jack told him. "If you're going to blubber every time I say it, I won't say it."

 

"Asshole," Daniel informed him. He sniffed, hooked an arm around Jack's neck and pulled him down. Jack could see that Daniel was wiped out and remembered how Daniel perked up the last time he tried one of Enki's tricks, so he made a conscious effort to pour himself into the kiss. Daniel turned more fully to him, put his other arm around Jack's back, and held on.

 

Sam found it beautiful watching them. Her boys. She watched them the other night, the first time she saw Jack take Daniel inside of him. Jack had been a little self-conscious of her watching but she 'helped' by kissing him, stroking him, reaching between the boys and taking Jack in hand and stroking his hardness. She loved the way the men felt in her hand, the hard muscle pulsing in her palm, the innate physical strength of them focused in that one muscle, the musky scent of them, the salty taste, and how they both went weak when she took them into her mouth. Daniel was wonderful to watch; he allowed himself to feel everything, putting his entire being into whatever he was doing. She had watched him masturbate and was completely turned on by it. He had played with his own prostate and licked up his own semen. Sam learned a lot by watching, learning his preferences and seeing that she could be a little harder with him than she had been. She had already discovered that she could turn him into a puddle by trying to stick her tongue into his urethra. Jack didn't really care for it, saying it hurt a little, but Daniel loved it. The differences in the men were just as interesting as their sameness.

 

As Jack licked his way lower over Daniel's torso, Daniel reached out and brought Sam into things. She licked his chest, nipping at the muscles and nipples. She watched his face and knew when Jack took Daniel into his mouth. Daniel grasped her hands and gave a whimper. Sam looked down to see that Jack had slid three fingers into Daniel. Although it was quick, Daniel rapidly adjusted and was flushed from the heavy breathing and the sensations that Jack was creating. From what Sam was seeing, Jack had been learning a lot while she was away at the Yard. He was no longer shying away from Daniel and was clearly enjoying the taste of Daniel as he prepped the younger man.

 

Jack lay between Daniel's legs, his thighs pressed up against the backs of Daniel's, and entered him. Daniel was floating as he took Jack's hands. He brought Jack forward and kissed him. Sam slid her hands over both of them, their skin slick with sweat. She slid a hand behind Jack and pulled gently at his balls. He swore under his breath and shuddered.

 

"Let me see?" she whispered. Jack sat back on his heels, Daniel's legs resting across Jack's thighs. Sam pulled Daniel's genitals out of the way and looked at their joining. Jack moved and she held her breath as she watched him slide in and out of Daniel. She touched them with curious fingers and both men hissed in pleasure. Unable to resist, Sam licked the underside of Daniel's balls before taking them into her mouth. Daniel groaned and slid a hand over her back. She took his penis into her mouth and Jack shuddered once more as Daniel clenched around him.

 

Jack and Sam loved Daniel, gave him their energy, made him the center of their universe as they worshipped him. Jack held back, loving Daniel slowly until he was ready. When Daniel relaxed in Sam's mouth and she released him, Jack allowed himself to complete their union. He leaned forward and kissed Daniel before turning and kissing Sam. Jack tasted her mouth, tasted Daniel in her mouth, and lapped up what he could before turning back to Daniel and kissing him again.

 

Sam lay back and watched them, still fascinated at seeing these two men together. She dozed off as she watched them slowly kissing each other.

 

The shower was on when Davis knocked at the suite door and then went in. He heard Sam laughing and then the deeper voices of the men. He shook his head with a smile and put the paper on the table. It was so surreal, knowing that all three of them were 'together'. He expected just about anything from Daniel, but the General? Davis was still having a hard time with that one, despite the fact that he knew O'Neill was indeed having sex with the man. That was the part that wasn't computing. Jack O'Neill. Naked. With another man. With Daniel. Davis had been in the locker room with O'Neill on several occasions after an off-world mission and knew the older man was fit and whip lean, the way Daniel usually liked the men he dated. Davis wondered if Daniel had met other Special Ops men; whip lean with a disliking of protocol was the usual MO for Special Ops, not the brawny he-men that the movies like to use. Special Ops needed to be wirey and flexible to get in and out of tight spaces. O'Neill was definitely wirey and flexible, Daniel was definitely a tight space, and there was certainly no Protocol being followed.

 

Davis felt it would be best if he let them know of his presence, so he knocked on their door and shouted out that he was there. A cell phone rang and Davis looked around. The lit-up phone was the General's. He looked at the caller ID and recognized the Whitehouse extension. He answered it and announced himself to the caller. It was the President.

 

"Sir, he's unavailable at the moment," Davis apologized. "No, Sir, he's in the shower. I don't know, Sir, I just arrived. Yes, Sir, it was an excellent seminar. I believe the people were happy with the presentation, if a little disappointed that there wasn't more time for further discussions. Dr. Jackson was presented with his third PhD, Sir; Linguistics. Yes, Sir, he is. Sir, may I ask how the Egyptians are handling things? Yes, Sir. Actually, I'm working on that, Sir; Daniel suggested a hand-held MRI, like on Star Trek. There is one that I am aware of but it's on Atlantis, Sir, made by the Ancients. Dr. Becket made it work, but he's been unable to recreate it. I have something in mind but I need to speak with someone in tech-support about it. I was thinking that with all the miniature equipment that China and Japan come up with, they could probably do this. And it may make them happier about not being in more direct involvement with the SGC. Oh, Sir, the shower just turned off, if you will hold a moment, I will try and get the General's attention."

 

Davis knocked on their door again.

 

"General? Phone call, Sir!" he called out. After a moment, the door was opened and the General stood there with a towel around his waist.

 

"Sorry, Sir, it's the President," Davis said, holding out the phone. Jack nodded and took the phone, going back into the bedroom.

 

Jack walked around the bedroom naked as he pulled clothing together and spoke to the President at the same time. His partners took pity on him and dressed him as he spoke into the phone. Sam put a little kiss on the tip of Jack's penis and he rapped her on the head.

 

"No, Sir," he said into the phone, scowling at his unrepentant wife. "I have been thinking about it, Sir, and here's the deal; I will take the lead of Homeworld Security but not the SGC. Both are full time jobs, and I'm one person. I would like the SGC to be under my purview, though, also Area 51. Both are vital to Homeworld Security. Col. Carter is to remain under the direct command of General Vidrine, however, and Dr. Jackson will answer to whoever is placed at the helm of the SGC. I cannot have direct command over them, for obvious reasons. I'd like my new digs to be in Colorado, but I'll need to take a look around to figure out where."

 

"Jack."

 

He looked at Daniel. "Sir, a moment, Daniel has something to say. What is it, Daniel?"

 

"There's an abandoned school about 25 minutes outside of town," Daniel said. Jack held the phone out. "It was closed due to asbestos; the district didn't have the funds to clean it out so they moved to a new building. If the government will clean it up, it has ready made offices and work rooms, including boys and girls shower rooms. And the yard is large enough to hold not only personnel vehicles but also a squad of 302's and an al kesh out in the back 40."

 

Jack nodded and put the phone back to his ear. "Sir? Yes, Sir. I think I know what he's talking about and it is a good sized space. I can have an SGC engineer take a look. Sir, there's one more thing and it may make General Vidrine a little pissy; I'm going to need a good assistant and I'd like Major Davis. He's proven himself invaluable on several occasions, he has off-world experience, and he can be my liaison with the Pentagon. Thank you, Sir, I will put in the transfer request. I do have someone in mind, but I'll need to talk with him and see if I can get him out of retirement. Yes, Sir."

 

Jack hung up.

 

"You know they wanted Homeland Security to stay at the Pentagon," Sam commented.

 

"Yes, well, DC is a little crowded for my tastes," Jack said, planting a kiss on her. "I have no interest in DC politics nor do I want the Pentagon breathing down my throat every two minutes with every General assuming that they have a say in what I'm doing. Besides, I'd like to be in my own bed at night with one or both of you with me."

 

"What are we going to do about the gate?" Daniel asked. "The SGC has no function if the gate isn't working." Jack frowned.

 

"I know," he said. "I think I need to have a talk with Thor."

 

They moved out into the main room and found that Davis had been joined by several Anunnaki.

 

"Inanna, I need to talk with Thor about getting our gate back on," Jack asked her after giving a good morning to everyone.

 

"Have your people decided to play nice?" she asked with an arched brow.

 

"I have accepted the position to lead Homeworld Security," Jack told them. "The SGC will be under my helm and I will make sure people place nice."

 

"Good," she said with a smile. "Then I'll turn it back on."

 

The humans looked at her. "What?" Jack finally spoke. "I thought Thor....? Ninurta said Thor turned it off. You have the power to mess with our gate?"

 

"I lied," Ninurta confessed as he bit into a piece of fruit.

 

"Yes, I turned it off," Inanna said. "This planet was originally under my protection, so I was well within my rights to take your toy away. Since you are once more in charge, you may play again."

 

"But.... I thought only one of the original four groups could do that," Jack sputtered. "Are you...?"

 

"No," Inanna said with a shake of her head. "We are not the Ancients. I believe Enki discussed mind over matter with you? You could have turned the gate back on, if you gave it a try. Really, Jack, if you can power an Ancient control chair, why not other Ancient devices? For that matter, Sam could have turned it on; she has the naquadah key, too. Daniel, also; he's been ascended. Twice. And since Oma didn't completely clear his mind, naughty girl, he has the ability to use Ancient devices. Anyone with naquadah in their DNA or has the evolved mental capacity can do it; very few, though, have figured that out. It's a secret; don't say I never gave you any." The humans were all startled as they looked at each other and then at Inanna.

 

She gave Jack a pat on his face. "If you call the SGC, you will find that the gate is now unlocked."

 

It took Jack a moment but he scrambled to phone home. When the operator answered, he announced himself and insisted on being put through to the gateroom.

 

"Walter! Is the.....? YES!" Jack pumped an arm down. "I'm sending SG-3 home right now, Col. Reynolds will be in charge until the new General arrives." He redialed his cell phone. "Reynolds! Get yourself and your men home. The gate is on. Yes. You're in charge until your new CO gets in. Says me, that's who, the head of Homeworld Security. Thank you, Colonel."

 

Jack put his cell back into his pocket and turned to the group, gleefully rubbing his hands. "We are going home, kids," he announced. "Sam, check in with Vidrine, if you haven't already done so. See if you can come home for a while. Davis...Erra, you're a dog. Would you please let the man breathe for a second?" Erra sighed and stepped away from Davis who he had been attempting to paw. "Major, I've already cleared this with the President, but I'll respect your wishes on it; would you like to stay in DC or would you like to come to Colorado and be my assistant?"

 

Davis was completely startled as his mouth fished open. "Sir? Your personal assistant? At Homeworld Security??"

 

"Yes, Major," Jack confirmed. "You would be my liaison to the Pentagon and you will keep me from killing our allies both on-world and off. I'll even let you out to play with Carter once in a while, if you're a good boy."

 

"I....Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir!"

 

"Good," Jack nodded. "I'll send in the transfer request as soon as we get home. Get back to DC, get your affairs in order. So to speak." He glared at Erra.


	13. Chapter 13  The Melting Pot

  
Author's notes: The gate is back on line, Jack and Teal’c look over the new HomeSec space while Sam and Daniel discuss Col. Caldwell’s butt, Daniel and Sam discover the hammock, and Daniel has a melt-down.  
  
Note: (Additional warning: discussion of BDSM)  


* * *

The military transport had already left for the morning, so they went to the airport. Their uniforms and their names got them an immediate booking in First Class on the next flight out to Colorado. Daniel pillowed his head on Jack's shoulder, asleep in minutes, and Sam was resting with her head against the window. There were two other military personnel on the plane, dressed in BDU's. A lot of military travel in BDU's or uniforms; they could often get better seating on public airplanes if they happened upon a reservations clerk with a patriotic bent. The two men paused and gave a startled salute which Jack returned. One of the men quickly hid a look of disapproval at Daniel's sleeping head on Jack's shoulder and the hand on Jack's thigh.

 

"Get over it, Corporal," Jack said. "The world is changing; change with it or get left behind."

 

"Aye, Sir," the corporal responded. They moved on to their own seats.

 

Jack knew there was going to be a problem with the new rules concerning gay military. They'd had it easy up til now, being surrounded by their own men who knew them well enough not to care. The rest of the military was going to be a rough ride. Jack knew he was making serious waves, the new head of Homeworld Security sleeping with another man. If there was an attack on Earth, it was now within Jack's rights to declare martial law on the planet, making him the most powerful person on the planet. It didn't help his digestion any when Gen. Hammond pointed it out earlier after Jack called him for a chat. Hammond was comfortably relaxing in his retirement; the only thing pending for the day was to take his granddaughters to their various activities. Hammond was still at a loss after hearing about his favorite team but he knew them and he knew that it wouldn't be happening if they didn't truly care that deeply for each other. Hammond was one of the few higher ups that didn't care what his team was doing but he let Jack know what others were thinking, and it wasn't wine and roses. Jack had a few people on his side, namely a few Generals and the President. Some of Jack's ex-Special Ops buddies had also put their names in the pro-Jack and Daniel ring.

 

Jack was surprised to hear that almost two thousand men and women had come out of the closet since the President's orders, and a few of them had high ranking positions. It was still impolite to ask one's sexual orientation but many were no longer hiding it to the point where one didn't need to ask. As long as they did their jobs, the base CO's weren't going to worry about it. Most of the base CO's. There were a few who were on the border of insubordination, transferring their gay personnel out to other bases, and a few hard-liners were taking it to the Pentagon and the voters. Jack knew he could still be court-martialed even if though he was retired, but he didn't particularly care. No longer retired, having taken command of HomeSec. It was his record with the SGC that kept the higher ups from court-martialing him. It would be like trying to court-martial General Patton after he won the war.

 

"Sam, are you able to sense the naquadah thing in me?" Jack leaned over to whisper. She gave a nod. "How come you never told me?"

 

"You never asked," she said.

 

"Who else can you sense it in?"

 

"Cassie, of course, and Nate," she said. "Any of the Goa'uld, Jaffa, and Tok'ra. Anyone who has carried a symbiote. The Nox, Tollan, Asgard."

 

"What's it like?" he asked. He hadn't expected so many.

 

Sam frowned, thinking. "Mmmm. Sort of a metallic tingle in my mouth. Like a new silver filling."

 

"And it doesn't keep you wired?"

 

"I'm used to it," she said. "I don't even think about it anymore."

 

Jack thought about it. "But you can't sense Daniel?"

 

"No," she shook her head. "He's never carried a symbiote and I guess those Ascended have a different vibe."

 

Jack was quiet for a while.

 

"What do you think about this whole Homeworld Security thing?" he asked.

 

"I think that we need someone in the Chair who knows what's going on and how to deal with it, and that's you or Gen. Hammond," she said. "I'm happy it's you."

 

"Do you want to stay at the Yard?"

 

"Yes," she said. "I'd like to get off-world once in a while, but I'm happy tinkering."

 

"I'll make sure you have lab space in the new place," Jack told her. "That way you can come home for small things, if you'd like. I wish you weren't working so far away, it's a 17 hour car ride out."

 

"Yes, but much shorter if I take a helicopter home," she commented with a smile. "Even shorter if I take a 302."

 

"Ah ha!" Jack pointed a finger. "That's why you want to stay at the Yard, it's all that joyriding."

 

"And you're not jealous, flyboy?" she looked at him.

 

"That isn't the point."

 

They got home and immediately put Daniel back to bed. The neighbors showed up an hour later, carrying dishes.

 

"We thought you'd be too tired to cook," was the common theme. Jack was touched; he had lived in the neighborhood for years and everyone knew him. They knew he'd come home after long absences, sometimes bruised almost beyond recognition, and now they knew why. Jack had expected to see his place vandalized upon returning home, but found it in the shape he left it. The neighbors had taken care to chase away anyone who invaded. A phone call to the Sheriff assured Jack that Daniel's house was also in good shape. They did remove a few unauthorized persons attempting to get in, though.

 

"Oh, Jack," Armando turned back to him after handing over an enchilada casserole. "I don't know if you've considered a larger house, now that there's three of you, but the old Gilbert place is up for sale."

 

Jack perked up. "Really? Thanks, Mandy."

 

The Gilbert place was only up the road and it had five bedrooms. He rounded up Sam, left Daniel asleep, and they walked up the road, hand in hand as they breathed in the cool, fresh mountain air, a pleasant treat after breathing Chicago fumes for a couple of weeks. The Gilbert place sprawled with a wrap-around porch and two floors. Four, if one included the basement and attic.

 

"I want the attic," Sam declared. "That way if I blow something up, the entire house doesn't go with it. Daniel can take the basement, it would be easier to keep his treasures protected."

 

"I take it you like the place?" Jack asked with humor. "Do you want to call the realtor and see inside or shall we start moving now?"

 

"Realtor," she said with a grin. "But let's do it when Daniel is awake."

 

Jack took out his cell phone and dialed the number on the sign. He spoke to the realtor and made an appointment for the next morning. A nice strong cup of coffee would get Daniel out of bed.

 

Later in the evening, Cassie came over long enough for hugs and kisses.

 

"How will you be dealing with us, Jack?" she asked.

 

"Who?"

 

"Aliens among you," she said, making fake antennae on the top of her head with her fingers.

 

"Oh," he smiled. "I don't know yet. I don't think this society will accept aliens living next door, yet, so I'm not going to worry about green cards. It's the unauthorized ones I'm worried about and with most of them looking human, it's going to be hard to keep track of them."

 

Cassie gave her "love you" to them and left them for the evening. Jack and Sam dug into Armando's wife's casserole, woke Daniel up long enough for a few bites, and they crashed next to him.

 

In the morning, Jack dealt with a phone call informing him that the remaining three symbiotes had been killed during the night and the information had leaked to the press. Jack called his new assistant and issued a non-committal press release, and pulled the phones from the wall. Homeworld Security was on the job. Davis suggested that Jack begin to write up SOP's for HomeSec, because the standard US civil and military court policies were not going to cut it when it came to aliens. It may have been a suggestion but Jack heard an underlying "Do it, Sir."

 

Sam practically dragged Daniel up the road to show him the house. The realtor was waiting for them, glowing from the coup of just being able to offer a house to these three. Jack watched in amusement as the two scrambled through the house like a couple of exited kids. Daniel saw the large, empty library with built in shelves and nearly went catatonic in joy, Sam found that the master bedroom had a jacuzzi bath and separate shower, and Jack found a pond out back. With fish. They would all go see the mortgage guy first thing Monday morning and in the meantime, Jack told the lady realtor that she could start the paperwork on getting his house sold.

 

The three got breakfast downtown and then went to the Mountain. The dust was being shaken out and offices being reopened. Col. Reynolds greeted them and ushered them to the control room.

 

"Sir, who shall we call this morning?" Reynolds asked Jack.

 

"Who else?" Jack responded. "Get Teal'c's Jaffa ass in here."

 

"Yes, Sir," Reynolds smiled. "Sergeant, dial up Dakkara."

 

"Aye, Sir!" Walter was happy to respond. Everyone relaxed as the familiar sound of the gate dialing out began.

 

Within a short time, Jack was bounding into the gate room to greet Teal'c. Sam gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Teal'c gave a surprisingly shy smile at her. Sam knew the women of his world didn't touch men so but she couldn't help it, he was too much the brother and he needed a hug.

 

Seeing SG-1 walking the halls together made everyone happy and the cleaning went quicker as everything shone with pride. They caught up on things, telling Teal'c about Daniel's seminar and that everything was now public, and Teal'c told them about the Jaffa council. He wasn't happy with some guy named Garek. If Teal'c wasn't happy, SG-1 wasn't happy. The Tok'ra had gone underground again, but Teal'c was pretty sure there were a few operatives on Dakkara, so he would make sure to spread the word that the Tau'ri were back on-line. The Goa'uld were quiet. Too quiet, Teal'c felt. He speculated that there was a lot of internal shuffling going on. Baal currently had the most toys, having inherited all of Anubis' territory after the Tau'ri destroyed him. The destruction of the bugs had put a temporary hold on all Goa'uld activity, though. They were not sure how to take the fact that the Tau'ri had destroyed a plague that even the Goa'uld could not conquer. Garek had many Jaffa convinced that they did not need the Tau'ri, and would be trading one master for another if they did side with the Tau'ri. Jack let out an impatient sigh which Teal'c gave a nod to.

 

"T, it took many wars and many lives for this country to free herself from England," Jack said. "It wasn't done in a day. Remind Garek who helped to free his sorry ass and we've asked for nothing in return except a little help in getting rid of Enlil."

 

"I will, O'Neill," Teal'c murmured.

 

"He thinks he can take on Baal, let him," Jack continued. "Whoever wins, there will be one less asshole to deal with. We still haven't seen Enlil's head on a platter, so there may be more of him, too."

 

They put Teal'c in civvies and left the Mountain. They showed him the house they were going to buy, Teal'c gave his approval, and then they drove outside of town to the abandoned school that Daniel had been talking about for the new HomeSec base. Teal'c walked around, giving the area a warrior's eye. The buildings stood in the middle of a field with the tree line about a half mile away.

 

"It is very open," he commented with a slight disapproving tone.

 

"Yes, but this is just administrative offices," Jack told him. "The real work will still be done by the SGC, and the Nevada site will still be our airport. Sam will be in Nevada during the week, Daniel will be at the SGC, and I have Major Davis coming in as my new assistant here. Bases are covered."

 

"T, think we can get our hands on a couple of those Tok'ra crystals?" Daniel asked. They looked at him. "I'm thinking connecting tunnels, building to building."

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That might work," he commented.

 

"I shall see if any are available," Teal'c said.

 

Movement caught Daniel's eye. He stepped up behind Sam and put his arms around her, pointing out in front of her.

 

"Look," he whispered. They followed his finger.

 

"Deer!" Sam whispered back excitedly.

 

"Oh, for my gun," Jack commented. He was smacked by his partners. "Just kidding," he whined, swatting back.

 

"Do we have another naquadah generator to use on this building?" Daniel asked.

 

"Keep it clean?" Sam guessed. Daniel nodded. "I'll see if one is available. We have two more ships that will need them soon, so this may not be a priority."

 

"The Daedalus is about to go out, what's next?" Jack asked.

 

"The Europa is almost ready for her first test drive," Sam told him. "The next ship doesn't have a name yet; someone suggested the Icarus."

 

Daniel looked at her in horror. She waved a hand.

 

"I know, I know," she told him. "It would be like naming her the Titanic. I already handed out a summary of the Icarus story."

 

"Daedalus is going to Atlantis, Jack," Daniel told him. "It's a two-week trip out. I'd be gone for about 2 months altogether."

 

"No."

 

"Jack...."

 

"No, Daniel," Jack insisted. "From the reports that are coming back about those wraith creatures, I'm going to be selfish and ask that you please stay home."

 

Jack could see that this conversation wasn't over and he had the feeling Daniel would be going with or without his blessings. Whoever he got to CO the SGC was going to need a manual on the care and upkeep of Dr. Jackson. Jack sighed and turned to Daniel who was trying hard not to pout. He put his hands on Daniel's arms.

 

"I know I'm being over-protective, and I can't stop you from going, not if your new CO approves the trip," Jack told him, holding the blue eyes with his own dark ones. "I'm asking you not to go. When we know Atlantis is going to be safe from the wraith for a while, then go out. I haven't had enough time with you and I don't want to lose you to those creatures. Please."

 

Daniel gave a reluctant nod and accepted the peck on his mouth.

 

Teal'c was staring at them.

 

"What?" Jack asked. "You knew we were together."

 

"Indeed," Teal'c acknowledged. "You have told me but I have not seen you kiss a man before."

 

Jack rolled his eyes, hooked an around Daniel's waist and pulled him close. He gave Daniel a proper kiss, putting his apology into it. Daniel accepted it and put his arms around Jack's neck.

 

"Happy now?" Jack asked Teal'c as he drew back from Daniel.

 

"Ecstatic," Teal'c said tonelessly.

 

"You'd better be," Jack told him as they turned and walked back to the car. "Because you're not getting to watch anything else."

 

"Is that a promise, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

 

"Yes, it is."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Teal'c, you should watch," Sam told him, grinning evilly. "It's a really good show and they both have terrific...."

 

"AHHHH!" Jack covered his ears as did Teal'c who walked ahead of them.

 

"La la la la la la...." came a low drone back to them.

 

"Butts, I was going to say butts," Sam told the men. "You both have great asses."

 

"Actually, I think the proper sentence would be we both have A great ass," Daniel informed her. "Asses, plural, would imply that we each have more than one."

 

Sam thought about it and nodded. "You may be right," she said. "Thanks, Daniel."

 

Jack covered his eyes and walked ahead with Teal'c.

 

"You know who else has a great ass?" Sam asked Daniel, hooking her arm with his.

 

"Who? Teal'c?"

 

The big guy stumbled slightly but kept walking.

 

"Besides T," Sam said. "The new CO of the Daedalus, Col. Caldwell."

 

"Really? I haven't met him yet."

 

"I have; he's been out at the Yard getting to know his new baby. Ohhh my, Danny," she breathed, fanning her face with a hand. "He's got these incredibly long legs and wonderful chocolate brown eyes."

 

"You two stop it!" Jack shouted. "Samantha Carter, that man is 54 years old, he's too.... Never mind."

 

Sam snickered and snuck up behind Jack. She took hold of his belt and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

"But I like my men older," she playfully whined.

 

"It's a Daddy complex, is what it is," Jack told her over his shoulder.

 

"Why, Jack, are you saying you want me to call you Daddy? What's that?" He was mumbling under his breath.

 

"I said I should turn you over my knee!" he informed the world.

 

"Kinky, Jack," Daniel responded. "What else would you like to do?"

 

"Get drunk," Jack said.

 

"Really?" Daniel asked. "'Cause I'd kinda like to tie her to the bed and drip candle wax on her...."

 

"La la la la la la...." came a low droning again.

 

"Danny, I think we may need to talk when we get home," Sam told him with a grin. He laughed and kissed her.

 

"Jack, you better be nice to me because Col. Caldwell asked me out," Sam informed him. Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"What?"

 

"He asked me to dinner," Sam told him. "I, of course, excused myself unless my men were also invited."

 

"And?" Jack stared at her intently.

 

"And he was very gracious and apologized for the intrusion. I like him, Jack, and I think you would, too, if he were going to be spending more time on soil."

 

Jack grumped and got into the car.

 

"At least the man has good taste," he muttered.

 

"Forget Caldwell," Daniel told her. "Go on a date with me tonight?"

 

Sam smiled at him and snuggled in under his arm. "Sure, what did you feel like doing?"

 

"I need to get out some restless energy," he said. "How about we hit that discotheque?"

 

"Great. Is Jack coming with?"

 

"Jack doesn't disco," Jack informed them. "You kids go have fun while Teal'c and I catch up."

 

They picked up lunch on the way home and sat out on the deck to eat. Teal'c glared at the mosquitoes while Daniel dozed in the hammock under the trees. Sam joined him and dozed against his chest for a while. Daniel's cell phone rang and he reluctantly looked at the ID before deciding to answer it.

 

"Hi, Paul," he said sleepily. "No, just napping. He did? Good. He spent the entire week snarling at Erra," Daniel said with a chuckle. "You think it'll work out? Really? I'm actually surprised. Just go easy on the poor man, ok? You will? Ok, I'll see you then. Bye."

 

"What was that?" Sam asked into his chest.

 

"Nick finally asked Paul out," Daniel said with a chuckle. "Apparently Erra was hitting on Paul again and Nick had had enough. So he told Paul to choose. Paul made him ask nicely and Nick hemmed and hawed about it until he worked up the nerve to ask him out. Nick hasn't been with a man before, which I think is justice because Paul was giving me hell about Jack and the trouble bi-curious het men can be. He'll be coming out here later in the week, so I'll get more info then."

 

"Tell me about how you and Davis got together?" Sam asked, leaning up to look at him.

 

"Well, he was at the Mountain and he was obviously preoccupied, so I asked him what the problem was," Daniel said. "He told me that he had just broken up with his boyfriend of many years. He didn't even realize he had said the B word until it registered and he was completely in shock that I would tell on him. I told him not to worry about it, I'm bi, and I asked him if he'd like to go out to dinner and talk about it. I actually hadn't planned on doing anything, but we ended up in my bed. After that, we talked and agreed that neither of us had strong feelings for the other, but it was a pleasant evening so we started spending time together whenever he was in town. It was a good relaxation for both of us and we were honest with each other about other partners."

 

"I thought you guys didn't get together until the wedding reception," Sam said.

 

Daniel chuckled. "It had been a couple of years by then," he admitted. "We went for a walk during the reception and took a path up into the woods. Paul's a little self-conscious but I made him suck me off while we were in the woods. So, I guess we did get together during your reception but not the way you think."

 

Sam stared at him, slightly flushed, fascinated.

 

"Did you ever do anything else outside?" she asked. Daniel smiled and picked up her hand to play with it.

 

"Sure," he said. "You can't be telling him I told you all this," he warned. Sam nodded. "I discovered that he was a little kinky while we were camping once. I bent him over a log and fucked him and his cock and balls were rubbing against the log. It was hurting him, tearing at his skin, but he was getting off on it. After, he said he didn't know how to ask for things to get a little rough, he thought I'd run off."

 

"How rough?" Sam asked.

 

Daniel debated. "That was about as rough as I would get," he said. "If you ever see him with bruises on his back or wrists, ignore them. Let me know, and I'll make sure he's ok."

 

"Bruises from what?"

 

"Anything," Daniel shrugged. "He likes to be flogged, paddled, tied up. It turns him on."

 

"Daniel, I've been tied up and it's no picnic," Sam told him.

 

"It's about intent, honey," he said. "If he asks to be let go, he's let go. When you've been tied up, it was with the intent to harm you. When he's tied up, it's with the intent to turn sexual. If I were to tie your wrists to the bedposts with a silk tie, would you consider that harmful intent?" Sam shook her head. "No, because I love you and my intent would be to bring you pleasure. That really isn't any different from what he likes, only he takes it a step further. Some people happen to find pain to be pleasurable. Pain with the intent toward pleasure, not with the intent to harm."

 

He could see she was still confused.

 

"Remember our first night together?" he asked. "I had you pinch your nipples until it hurt. That was pain. You were turned on, though. Why?"

 

"Because it was you and Jack and I knew you wouldn't hurt me," she said.

 

"And sometimes you like us to get a little rough, yes?"

 

Sam flushed and nodded.

 

"Isn't there even a little pain involved in it?" he asked.

 

"A little," she admitted. "It seems like the more painful it is, the more turned on I get. Ok, I see what you're saying but I'm not really understanding why it works that way."

 

"Because, the pain and pleasure centers of your brain are right next to each other and sometimes a neuron or two overlap."

 

She was thinking about it as she played with his shirt.

 

"Do you like it a little rough?" she asked.

 

"Sometimes," he admitted. "No where near as rough as Paul like it, though. I like to be fucked sometimes, hard. Turn me over till I'm done. While you were at the Yard, Jack cornered me in the kitchen and milked me hard. Said he needed cream for his coffee. He dragged my cock out and pulled on me hard. He didn't use any lube, he just yanked on me until I came. I wanted to be fucked so hard after that."

 

Sam was wide-eyed. "And did he?"

 

"No, he was still a little nervous about that. He made me do it myself, though, and he watched. I sucked him off when I was done."

 

"Do it yourself?"

 

"Honey, that's what toys are for," he commented.

 

"What?" she lifted her head in surprise. "Since when do you have...?" she looked around. Jack and Teal'c had gone inside. Daniel laughed.

 

"You would have known I had a couple of toys here, if you had gone through my things," he said. "You wanna watch, too? Or would you like toys of your own?"

 

She hid her face in his chest.

 

"Let me guess," he said. "You used to have something but you tossed it out when you got together with Jack because you thought you'd be embarrassed if he ever found it. How close am I?"

 

She made the hand gesture for a direct hit.

 

"Uh huh," Daniel commented. "We are going to buy you something when we go out tonight, and you will keep it in the side dresser on your side of the bed and to hell if Jack questions it. It's your body, Sam, you should take the time to enjoy it. It's ok."

 

"I'm sleeping with two men," she said against him. "Why do I need something like that?"

 

"For the same reason that we have our hands," Daniel said bluntly. "Sometimes we just need 'Me' time. I'm not saying you need to do it in front of us, not that I would object, mind you, but when the house is quiet and you feel like sticking your fingers where they certainly belong, you should go for it. When was the last time you got your fingers in there?"

 

Sam hid in his chest again. Daniel laughed and turned to face her.

 

"No, come on, this is me," he said. "And I've had a lot more than my fingers in there, so tell me."

 

She mumbled against him.

 

"Uh huh. Look, no one is watching, the guys are in the house," he said. "Undo your shorts and put your hand in. Come on, honey, please. Your back is to the pond and there aren't even fish in it to spy on you. Come on, I'll do it, too." He reached between them and unzipped his jeans. He slid his hand in, pulled his penis out, and began to stroke it. He sensed Sam's change in breathing as she watched him.

 

"Do you like it?" he whispered to her. She gave a shaky nod. "Slide your hand in, come on. Good. You know what to do, just touch yourself. You've gotten off on us before, now use your fingers and make it deliberate."

 

He knew when her finger made contact; she clenched at his waist with her free hand and her breath caught. He could hear how wet was. They breathed hard on each other, each touching themselves in an adult version of show and tell until they both came into their own hands.

 

She greedily probed his mouth with her tongue. He took her hand, pulled his mouth away, and sucked on her damp fingers. She shuddered as his tongue wrapped around each finger, suckling like a calf at the teat. It was an erotic sensation and Sam nearly came a second time.

 

"Do I even want to know?"

 

They looked up and saw Jack looking down at them. He glanced at their unzipped pants, at Daniel's exposure, and shook his head. Daniel held up the hand he was holding and Jack got the scent.

 

"In the yard?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "In the middle of the day? Teal'c inside?"

 

"Jealous?" Daniel asked.

 

"Yes," Jack admitted. "Now I'm turned on and I can't do anything about it."

 

The two giggled like naughty kids as he walked back into the house.

 

Sam went quiet as she lay in Daniel's arms. She played with his fingers, her bare feet intertwined with his. She smiled at him and tucked him back into his jeans.

 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, seeing that look of deep thought on her face.

 

"I was just wondering....you really like doing it like that?" He knew what she meant.

 

"Yeah, sure," he said with a smile. "I like sex. You know that ring of muscle just inside? You know how tight it is on your fingers? Imagine how tight it is on something a little larger than your fingers. When Jack orgasms while I'm inside of him, that muscle clamps down and I almost go through the roof. I like the taste, too, as long as the area is clean. It's an earthy taste, not gross."

 

"What if you miss?" she asked. He didn't understand. "With the ..you know...clean up."

 

Daniel nodded. "It happens," he said with a shrug. "The correct form is to stop, get a damp cloth and fix the problem. Unless we're coming right from the shower, we may have missed. If I were about to rim you, and I notice a spot, I'll get up, get a cloth, and wipe you down before I continue. Not a big deal, if you don't make it one. That's one reason I like the box of wet wipes next to the bed."

 

She was silent again and he looked at her.

 

"What?"

 

She shook her head.

 

"Sam, what? Come on."

 

"It's just...sometimes...embarrassing, actually.... Sometimes, after you or Jack have had a couple of fingers in me, I feel like I have to...."

 

Daniel nodded. "It's normal, honey," he said. "Just get up and go. Haven't you ever felt like you really have to pee after sex?" She nodded. "Same difference. There's no special etiquette, just go, it's ok."

 

She took his hand again and linked their fingers. "How did you learn all this," she asked.

 

"Trial and error," he said with a laugh. "I've been sexually active for quite a while, and I enjoy it, so I spent time studying it. And being with another man has its own special needs, so I read up on that, too. I have some books on it, you're welcome to read them. I even have a couple of really good 'How to' videos on male to male sex. I know a few women who have said that the male to male stuff actually helps them with their own men because they can get perspective from the male."

 

"Do I need perspective?" she asked a little anxiously. Daniel quickly shook his head.

 

"No, I didn't mean it to sound that way," he assured her. "All I meant was you may better understand what Jack and I are doing if you listened to something a little clinical without being emotionally involved."

 

"You've watched us a couple times, now," he said. "Do you still want to try that?" Sam nodded. "Ok," he said. "Only one of us can be first so who do you want? Who do you see yourself with? And before you get tongue-tied looking for the politically correct answer, I'd like to see you with Jack first; he's your husband and from my point of view, it would be appropriate. It's your decision, though."

 

Sam thought about it and snuggled into his chest. "I see myself with both of you, in different scenarios," she said. "Jack is a little longer than you, but you're thicker, so it might be easier on me if I were with him first. At the same time, I like it when you take me. Sort of a fantasy."

 

"Why, Col. Carter, you used the F word," Daniel gently teased. She turned red. "Tell me the fantasy."

 

She cleared her throat a couple of times. "Well, with Jack, I see the both of you loving me. Just touching me, real easy, and then Jack...making love to me. With you, I see you making Jack sit back and watch us, no touching. So, I don't know which one I want."

 

Daniel nodded. "Ok, both are doable. We need to talk with Jack and see what he wants. Actually, let me talk with him. Guy talk. He may have a different response, if he doesn't feel pressured."

 

Sam agreed.

 

"You know you have this celibate image, don't you?" she teased him.

 

"At the base?" he asked. She nodded. "I know," he said. "I've been sleeping with a male Air Force Major these past few years, I wasn't going to announce it and get him into trouble. I like sex outside, not in public."

 

Sam frowned. "Danny, we're having fun now, playing house, but sooner or later, someone is going to make a really big stink and I don't mean you guys and your fume fests. Jack has his head in the clouds, I think, and we need to come up with an argument for this situation that will turn the anti-everything crowd on their collective head."

 

"I know," he said. "Jack tends to get a little tunnel-visioned at times. I'm already working on a statement, in case we get taken to court. The last thing I want is to see either of you court-marshaled. And retired or not, I am fully aware that Jack can still be court-marshaled. I will leave, before that happens. We need numbers on our side, just like we're getting with the public on the alien situation. I think the ball has started rolling; everyday there are more and more people in the military coming out. We need them to make it loud and clear, and we don't need any of this Gay Pride stuff. We need the public to see that people in alternative lifestyles are just as normal and everyday as the so-called straights are, and the flamboyant 'in your face' stuff isn't going to cut it. Even Paul gets impatient with the June parades; he keeps getting this image of parades to celebrate Straight Pride Day and Black Pride Day and White Pride Day and Hispanic Pride Day and Jewish Pride Day and... you get the picture."

 

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Why don't we keep Earth Day and celebrate who we are?" she guessed.

 

"Exactly," Daniel said.

 

Sam had to leave in the morning for the Yard, so by the time Daniel woke up after their late night of dancing, she had gone. He had a vague memory of soft lips on his cheek. He gave a blurry glance at the clock. 10:23am. He groaned and turned over just as the phone rang. He didn't hear Jack in the house so he reluctantly answered it.

 

"'lo?" he grunted.

 

"Rise and shine!" Jack caroled.

 

Daniel groaned again and hid his head under the covers. "Fuck, Jack, go 'way."

 

"Language, language, Dr. Linguist," Jack teased. "And here I was going to tell you to get showered and meet me for lunch."

 

"Hmmmmwhere are you?"

 

"Out at our potential new offices with Sgt. Silar and an accountant from the Pentagon who is scowling like a prune addicted old lady as he makes his little notes. Daniel, I need to be rescued."

 

"Have you even asked Silar how he's been?" Daniel questioned as he debated getting out of bed.

 

"No, why?"

 

"Well, last I heard, he had started dating Silvia Milligan."

 

"Who?"

 

"One of my geeks?"

 

"Oh. Silar is straight?"

 

"Jack."

 

"Ok, ok, I'll ask how he's doing. Just meet me for lunch?"

 

Daniel rolled his eyes at the begging.

 

"Fine," Daniel conceded. "Is Teal'c with you?"

 

"No, he needed to head back to Dakkara."

 

"Did you guys have a nice time?" Daniel got out of bed and staggered to the bathroom.

 

"Yes, we did, thank you for asking. Sam said you two danced your hinnies off."

 

"Yes, we did, thank you for asking. Sam got three hits, I got six."

 

"Hits?"

 

"Phone numbers. Hit on." Daniel flushed the toilet and rummaged for clothes before turning the shower on.

 

"I'm feeling like I should be handing out curfews," Jack grumped.

 

"Don't bother, Pop," Daniel told him. "We'd only sneak out when you fell asleep. Where am I meeting you?"

 

"Jerry's."

 

"I'll be there."

 

Daniel tossed the phone onto the bed and got into the shower. Lunch was quick; Jack was swamped with planning stages and getting his office personnel together. Davis shortened the list considerably before passing it on to Jack for the final cut. Daniel was on his own for most of the day, so he scheduled a meeting at the university to discuss a new class. The Board would be pleased to meet with him. He then headed down to the Mountain and made the rounds, making sure his own kids were back to work. Daniel pulled Nyan aside and offered him the spot of understudy for his new classes. The young man may be from another planet, but no one needed to know that and he understood Daniel better than anyone else in the labs. Daniel wished Jonas was living on Earth but with their first baby on the way, he understood Jonas wanting to stay home.

 

He thought about his schedule for the upcoming weeks; a meeting with the university to go over proposed curriculum, reviewing the mountain of applications for service on his staff of -ologists at Cheyenne, finding his twin to place at Jack's new office, and he needed to fly out to Egypt and have a private chat with the Egyptian President. The State Department would make noises about it, and Ninurta wouldn't be happy with it anymore than Jack was going to be once Daniel informed him. The Egyptians were already miffed at having the original gate removed from their soil without their permission and had demanded it back. Fortunately, they could be honestly told that the gate was no longer in existence, having been destroyed off-world during an accident and NO they could not have the current gate. Daniel held back a grimace as he took his cell phone out and dialed.

 

"Can I invite the Egyptian President over for dinner and a tour of the SGC?" he asked when Jack answered. There was silence for a moment.

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, it's either that or I go to Egypt for the funeral," Daniel countered.

 

"I'll get back to you."

 

Daniel was already beginning to feel choked by the reigns around his neck. If it were a year earlier, he wouldn't have needed permission to leave the country, now he's the most valuable person on the planet and he couldn't breathe. Daniel briefly contemplated excavating their back yard to see how long it would take before Jack handed him his dig equipment and sent him to the nearest thousand year old site. It was ridiculous; they'd let him go off-world but not to the other side of his own planet.

 

He shut his eyes for a while but was too restless to sleep so he went into the office and turned the computer on. He found several emails from researchers around the world who had sent him images of various artifacts, convinced that the unusual markings on them were significant. All but one Daniel had to turn away. When the phone rang again, he noted that it was several hours later.

 

"Where are you?" he heard.

 

"Home."

 

"Daniel, I'm home and unless you're hiding, you aren't here."

 

"I'm at MY home, Jack, surrounded by MY things, working at MY computer in MY office and I'm about to take a shower in MY shower and then go to MY bed."

 

Jack was silent.

 

"Ok. Good night."

 

"'Night."

 

Jack looked at his phone for a moment, his lips pursed in thought. He redialed.

 

"Do you know what's bugging Daniel?" he asked.

 

"No, why?" Sam responded. Jack told her. "He was fine last night, as far as I could tell," she said. "Jack, don't let him clam up."

 

"I'm going to give him some space," Jack said. "He'll talk when he's ready, he always does."

 

"Alright, but don't let it go on for too long," she told him, clearly not happy about it. "Remember, he's never had to be answerable to a family before."

 

It was three days before Jack decided to take the bull by the horns. He showed up on Daniel's doorstep and knocked instead of using his key. When the door was opened, it was obvious that Daniel hadn't shaved in those three days. Jack held up a large cup of Starbucks. Daniel looked from the cup to Jack and silently held the door open.

 

"No strings attached," Jack said quietly as he placed the cup on the counter. "If you're not ready to talk, I'll go away."

 

He wasn't immediately kicked out, so he perched on the edge of a chair, sipping his own coffee. The house, although always slightly cluttered, was currently in a state of open warfare. Papers were scattered everywhere, dishes were in the sink, dust settled onto everything, and it was unknown as to whether or not the pile of clothes on the floor were dirty or clean.

 

"I can't breathe," he finally heard.

 

Jack felt his heart begin to race. "With me?"

 

"In general. I want to go where I want, when I want, and at the moment, I can't even go to the country I was born in without asking permission. I feel like I should be asking permission to take a piss."

 

"If it's that important to you, I'll make it happen," Jack promised. Daniel paced in agitation.

 

"That's the point, Jack, I don't want you or me in a position where you need to make something happen!" Daniel almost shouted. "I'm a free, legal age, American citizen, and I want to get on a plane and GO somewhere. I want to crawl around something ancient and dusty, I want to learn something new, I want to...I want to...be ME again!"

 

"I thought you wanted to write?"

 

Daniel almost sobbed in frustration. "I want that, too."

 

Jack put his cup down. "Daniel, you are one person," he said quietly. "We are all having to give up something in our lives, to sacrifice one important thing in order to promote another important thing. I don't care what you choose, I will do my best to support your decision. But you can't hide from us, Daniel, we need to know what's going on. Inside. I know you're under a lot of stress, probably more than anyone else, but how can I be your partner if you don't let me in? I'm not the greatest one to talk about self-expression, I realize that, but this is part of what being in a relationship is about. Take some time for yourself, not a problem, but don't blow up at me for not realizing that something's going on if you haven't bothered to open up and tell me. Or tell Sam. I know you're sometimes more comfortable talking with her about things, and that's fine; you are part of us, Daniel. Or do you want that to change, too?"

 

Daniel swiped a hand across his face, not answering. He picked up the pile of clothes and a moment later, Jack heard the washer start. Daniel came back into the living room, paused, and sat.

 

"No," he whispered. "I don't want that to change. I need room, Jack, something to call mine. I need to bury myself in something interesting and I don't want to be made to answer for it. I want to take a walk without having to think about the weird looks people are giving me. And I want to go to Cairo."

 

"Ok," Jack nodded. "But if you go to Cairo now, you'll be on your own because the State Department has already issued an invitation to the President and he has accepted. Can you wait on Cairo until later and stick around to escort him through the SGC?" Daniel nodded. "Good. Make your schedule whatever you want it to be. You don't need to ask permission, just tell me what it is. I'm going to be picky about you telling me where you are, not to be a control freak, but so that I know approximately where to start looking for your body if we don't hear from you after a while. Sam and I tell each other where we are, it's only fair. Can I make a suggestion for the near future? Go find the nearest Jaffa and spend some time sparing. At the moment, I'm not going to trust that you wouldn't wipe out all the Marines on base."

 

"As for space of your own, the realtor said we could start moving in anytime," Jack said. "We thought you'd like the basement to yourself, for your artifacts and your workspace. Pick another room, if you don't want the basement, doesn't matter to me. You've got the library, too. Do you still want to do this with us?"

 

"I don't know how to do this, Jack," Daniel whispered. Jack stood and went over to him, scrunching down next to him.

 

"Yes, you do," he told Daniel. "We told you. Just talk to us. This is how communication works, Danny. If you need space, just say that. Jack, I need space. It's easy. And it isn't being answerable to anyone, it's being considerate of your partners' feelings. God, Daniel, do you think it was easy for me to admit how I feel about you? It nearly killed me when you didn't come home the other night. To our home. I need you, Danny, so if you're going to split up with us, tell me now because this hurts."

 

Daniel slid to the floor and buried his head in Jack's lap. Daniel was usually one of the most easy-going people Jack knew; crap slid off Daniel like water off a duck. But sometimes he would hold stuff inside until he exploded. Like now. Jack gently stroked his hair, letting Daniel cry out the frustrations of the recent events and life's twisted turns.


	14. Chapter 14  Viva Las Vegas

  
Author's notes: Daniel takes his frustrations out on Rak’nor, Inanna has a guest, M’Net has a request, Jack dishes out a little TLC, and Jack panics when Nate and Cassandra take a vacation in Vegas.  


* * *

Neither Teal'c nor Bre'tac were available, so Rak'nor answered Jack's request and came through the gate. He spent most of the day putting Daniel through his paces, using the forest outside the Mountain for their sparing ground. They startled a couple of hikers and Daniel stopped to assure them that they were only playing. Daniel could feel that he was out of shape; he was breathing hard barely 15 minutes into their playtime. By the time Daniel had bruises from head to foot, he was ready for his mental exercises. They closed themselves off in Teal'c quarters, lit candles, and kel'no'reemed themselves into a positive, centered tranquility.

 

Jack was in engineering looking over the schematics for his new offices. The government was dicking around with the entire asbestos issue but Jack, with a little help Davis, convinced them that building an entire new building would not only take longer but it would be a waste of money. Daniel finally presented himself to Jack who looked over the bruised man and gave a nod.

 

"Had fun, did we?"

 

"Cake," Daniel grunted, pointing back out the door. "Ice cream." Jack waved a hand at him and Daniel headed back out and to the commissary. Before Jack could say anything, he was taken in a beam of light. The engineers tossed their pencils down in irritation as the two SF at the door, both new to the SGC, almost dropped their guns.

 

After taking a pause with the slight disorientation, Jack realized he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

 

"This isn't Thor's ship," he commented as he looked around.

 

"No, it's the Heaven's Bow," Inanna replied. "I wanted to show you something. The timing was not inconvenient, was it?"

 

"Nope, nothing that can't wait," Jack said. The ship was smaller than Thor's and not as pretty; Jack would have termed it a battle cruiser next to Thor's Queen Mary. He looked out the window and saw that they were in orbit.

 

"I thought you were parked planet-side?" he asked.

 

"No, we've been in orbit," she said with a smile as she led him through the hallways. A furry mound ran toward him and he braced himself. Before he could resist the temptation, he gave an affectionate nuzzle to a soft, velvet ear.

 

"Cloaked and transporters?" he asked. She nodded. "You people seem to skim around the facts on a fairly frequent basis," he commented.

 

"No, you just don't ask the right questions," she replied. "Assumptions are not good."

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

They walked through the halls and Jack took note of the easy familiarity of the crew. It seemed more like a family outing than a military vessel. Most of the crew were on stand-down, not being in any situations. Most were playing, reading, or talking. Inanna seemed to be the only female.

 

"You need women, if you're going to continue," he quietly commented.

 

"Yes." She said something in Goa'uld and T'Keet scrambled down and ran back through the hall.

 

She took Jack down a few decks and he found himself standing in front of the brig. The guards stood and gave her a polite bow.

 

"We intercepted a ship entering this solar system," she said to Jack. "The ship was seriously disabled from battle. The ship was a glider so we took the pilot into custody. He's asking for you." She nodded to the guards and one of them opened the cell. Jack stared for a moment.

 

"Camy! Baby!" he said in surprise. "What a surprise. That you're still alive, I mean. How's Baal? So sorry he missed my wedding, the lack of his presence was keenly felt. Let him know, will you?"

 

Camulus was in a corner, seated on the bare floor.

 

"O'Neill," came a dead voice. "My symbiote is still healing me, so forgive me if I don't stand." He held up his hands. The palms were blistered from what looked to be fire. Jack noticed that the bared legs under the leather kilt were also blistered and he winced.

 

"Ouch, Cam, what'd you do?" Jack lounged against the doorframe.

 

"Not I. Baal," Camulus said. "Shall we say he isn't happy with me?"

 

"Well, hey, we tried keeping you away from him but you didn't play nice in our sandbox," Jack said reasonably and shook a finger at the ex-System Lord. "Liar, liar, kilt on fire."

 

"Indeed. And what would it earn me if I told you where he is?"

 

Jack stilled. He reached into the hall and pulled a chair toward him.

 

"I'm listening," he said as he sat.

 

"He and most of the other System Lords are battling to keep their Jaffa from leaving," Camulus told him. "Most are down to less than 20 percent of their previous slaves. All Jaffa are escaping at their first opportunity to join the rebels on Dakkara. Several System Lords have formed uneasy alliances just to keep one partial crew. Baal still has the majority, having taken over Anubis' properties, but I can tell you that he has currently put Tau'ri second on his list. He will be going after Dakkara once he decides whether or not the device used on those creatures can be used on Goa'uld. If he gets hold of the Jaffa rebels and once more enslaves them..."

 

"He'll have all the Goa'uld at his feet and come to Earth with the full force," Jack finished. Camulus gave a nod. "What do you want?"

 

Camulus was quiet for a moment, studying his hands. "I am going to say something to you that no Goa'uld would ever consider thinking much less saying. You are correct in that the...dysfunction....of the Goa'uld personality is primarily from the sarcophagus. The symbiotes, like the Asgard, are the victims of our own genetic manipulations; we made the mistake of duplicating ourselves too many times which is where the personality traits diverged and began to encroach upon our original intent, which was simply to continue our species."

 

Jack folded his arms and stared at Camulus. "And I'm supposed to believe you? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

 

"I need no one's pity," the Celt snarled, his eyes flashing. "As for truth, ask your Queen."

 

"She isn't our queen," Jack immediately responded. "Nothing personal." Inanna gave a small smile and a shrug.

 

"The Tau'ri are under their own rule, Camulus," she said. "Even the Asgard considers them Allies and not subjects. I am simply completing my task. He is correct, Jack; the invention of the sarcophagus was an insidious thing that no one foresaw. Some of us were skeptical of it, so we stood back and watched. We did not know about the symbiotes at that time, just that there was a new device that was being played with. We noted the personality problem but that was about the time Enlil became ensnared in it and chased us across the galaxy. You know our story from there. Camulus came after our time, so I cannot vouch for him personally. He has, so far, spoken the truth, though. Ereshkigal is on board, would you like for me to send for her?"

 

Jack found Camulus' whitening face to be interesting and he agreed.

 

"How come you aren't dead?" Jack asked him, curious. "I expected Baal to gut you for trying to deceive him."

 

"I told him it was I who was deceived by you," Camulus reluctantly told him. "He believed me because he knows you."

 

"My, my, a compliment from Baal," Jack chuckled. "What made you escape him this time?"

 

 

Camulus refused to answer. Jack suspected the burns had something to do with it. Ereshkigal entered shortly after, led by Erra.

 

"Zu said you weren't on board," Jack commented.

 

"I wasn't until recently," Ereshkigal told him. Jack was getting a little tired of all the double-talk but couldn't think of how to ask her anything further without it sounding like an interrogation.

 

"I think I'd like to repeat my last question to Camulus," Jack said. "What are you doing here and why did you escape from Baal?"

 

The Goa'uld was having a hard time, his eyes flickering back and forth from Jack to Ereshkigal. Erra quietly took out a two-pronged blade and Camulus tried to disappear into the wall.

 

"Alright!" he held up a hand. "I helped Baal's personal slave escape. He set me on fire after torturing me. I escaped and made it to a glider."

 

Jack looked at Ereshkigal who reluctantly nodded.

 

"Those gliders don't have long-distance capabilities," Jack said.

 

"I planet-hopped part of the way, caught rides on freighters from worlds who did not know of us, and sometimes hid in the wake of large vessels."

 

"And if I wanted to talk to the host?" Jack asked. "And don't tell me about the host not surviving, we've already proved you wrong. The host of Apophis spoke before he died."

 

"The host is over one thousand of your years old," Camulus said, clearly not believing Jack. "His personality is long gone. The longer the merge, the less of the host survives. I cannot be removed or both of us would die. There is nothing of the host to keep this body alive."

 

Jack had to admit that he had never heard a Goa'uld speaking this way before. The few times he had heard Apophis speak of a host, he had done so with extreme contempt; Camulus actually sounded slightly sympathetic.

 

"Why are you telling me these things?" Jack asked.

 

"I have not used a sarcophagus in years," Camulus said after a moment. "The healing of my burns has taken many weeks, done completely on my own. I only ever used it when the need became extreme. I am not of the same genetic line as most of the other System Lords. I am not as damaged as they are. I wish to align myself with the Tau'ri."

 

"Bullshit, Cam," Jack pronounced. "Every single one of you people are so damaged that the humane thing to do would be to kill you."

 

"With the freedom of movement, O'Neill, not locked in a cage as you did before," Camulus continued, ignoring Jack.

 

"You double-crossed us once, you think I'm giving you free reign of my planet?" Jack asked incredulously.

 

"I brought battle information of Baal's fleet, as well as information on twenty System Lords," Camulus boasted. "I have the most current codes; current at the time of my departure. I know troop specifics, I know which planets, outside the gate system, that are under Goa'uld leadership. I have gate coordinates that you do not. There are 6 strains of Goa'uld, all but 2 are dead."

 

Jack stood and kicked the chair back. "Inanna, I have work to do, would you mind beaming me back?"

 

"Jack, as much as I'd like to tear his spirit from him, he's telling you facts," Ereshkigal spoke.

 

"And what am I supposed to do with him?" Jack demanded, pointing a hand back into the cell. "Walking him around the planet on a leash for a while could be amusing, but it would get old after a while. I'd consider a probation tag, but I wouldn't put it past him to gnaw his own foot off to remove the anklet, and I am certainly not going to let him loose on the women of my world. Maybe I could hand him over to a few pathologists I know and let them dissect him. Attach electrodes to his brain and make him dance. I don't care how repentant he is, shoot him out an airlock!"

 

Jack stalked out of the holding area and got onto the lift. He pushed the buttons opposite of what got him to his present location, and was whisked away. Shara was waiting for him in the transporter area, a Sua standing next to him.

 

"Don't," Jack warned darkly.

 

"Inanna requested that I send you home, if that is your wish," Shara said gently. "M'Net wishes to speak with Daniel; may he join you for a short time?"

 

"Fine."

 

He was returned to engineering, the spot where he was taken. The guards were once more startled, not only at Jack's reappearance but also by the tall Sua that appeared with him.

 

"Kree," Jack snapped, waving a hand for M'Net to follow him. He took the Sua through the halls, startling more new personnel. Daniel was exactly where Jack figured he'd be –pouring over something old in his office.

 

"M'Net!" Daniel greeted the Sua. T'Keet immediately transferred herself from under M'Net's mane to Daniel's shoulders. Daniel noticed she was starting to get a little big for hiding in manes. He knocked paws and then frowned at Jack. "What's wrong with you?"

 

"The Heaven's Bow is hosting Camulus," Jack snarled. "Ol' Camy seems to feel I'd forgive him and be his forever buddy. You're right eye is turning colors."

 

Daniel gave it a delicate touch. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Rak'nor jumped me from a rock and we both went down a hill. It's fine. How did they get Camulus?" Jack gave him a condensed version of the story. M'Net watched one to the other, arching his whiskers once in a while, understanding a few of the words he had begun to learn. When Jack strode from the room, M'Net turned to Daniel.

 

"He is very angry," he told Daniel in Goa'uld. Daniel nodded and told M'Net of their first meeting with Camulus. "The prisoner has much to say," he told Daniel. "Much information. Would it not be prudent to hear the information?"

 

"When Jack calms down, I'll talk to him," Daniel said. "He won't hear anything while he's this upset. Camulus lied to us once before and almost got us killed, so we don't trust him very much. Tell me about you, how are you doing? I'm very sorry to hear about your clan."

 

"I am well," M'Net said. "I have bonded with many new brothers on the ship, it is a small comfort, and I have the affections of T'Keet, as well. She looks like her mother. I did not have the opportunity to speak with you before leaving after my healing; I wished to thank you for rescuing us. Would you tell J'ck? I am learning a little of your language but I know only a few words. I know more of the Queen's language."

 

"I'll tell him," Daniel promised.

 

"But you, D'nl, your scent is...not happy." Furred ears tweaked in a concerned tilt. Daniel sighed.

 

"I'm just tired, M'Net, I'll be alright," he said. He went around the table and put a hand on M'Net's back, steering him from the room. He went on in Goa'uld as they walked through the hall; several new personnel jumped out of their way. Those more experienced snickered at the newbies. Without a tail of his own, Daniel found his wrist taken by M'Net's tail in a friendly companion grasp. They went to the commissary where Daniel got another cup of coffee and a juice for M'Net; the Sua had taken a liking to Tau'ri fruits. There were a few SG personnel who knew M'Net and greeted him with a pleased paw knocking. T'Keet was quite happy with all the petting and ear scratching as she scampered from person to person. After Daniel and M'Net made the rounds, they headed back to Daniel's office.

 

"D'nl, may we speak of females?" M'Net politely asked as they reached the office. Daniel lifted an eyebrow.

 

"Of course," he said.

 

"Not for myself, I will place myself in the hands of extended clan family once we go back to my home, but I am concerned about others on the ship." M'Net's tail flicked as he crouched on the floor in conversation mode. Daniel sat on the floor in front of him. "My hosts are too polite to ask and have accepted that they will die. Are there no females on your world that would join the males of the ship? They are good, honorable warriors and my heart feels for them. Could you ask some females to join them?"

 

Daniel was flabbergasted. Of all the things M'Net could have talked about, he was asking Daniel to play matchmaker.

 

"Uh, well, it isn't that easy," he said. "The women of my country are very strong and would resent being asked to mother a race, and the women of the country where the men on your ship are from are of another spiritual belief and would not accept a man who did not believe the way they did."

 

M'Net was clearly disappointed as his whiskers drooped.

 

"I see," he said.

 

Daniel felt bad. "Let me think about it," he told M'Net. "Let me talk to a few people, maybe we can think of something. How many men are on board?"

 

M'Net said something which didn't translate. Daniel showed him a simple tally by using lines, four lines and a fifth crossing to represent five. M'Net understood and held a whiteboard marker between his fingers like a cigarette to mark lines on the board. Daniel counted them up. Forty-two.

 

"Is this an accurate count?" Daniel asked. M'Net shifted.

 

"I am not positive that I am using your counting system correctly, but I believe so."

 

Daniel frowned.

 

"If there are only 42 men on board, and only 3 women capable of baring children, if I remember correctly, you are right in that they will die out," Daniel said. "As it is, their bloodline won't survive even if we do find them dates." He scratched his cheek and paced slightly.

 

"Let me think about it," he said once more.

 

Yes, the Royal Four would be too proud to ask for help in this area, Daniel mused after M'Net went back to the ship.

 

"Zu?" he called out in an experiment. "If you can hear me, I'd like to see Enki."

 

A few hours later, the guards once more panicked when someone appeared.

 

"Boys," they were cheerfully greeted. He first stopped in Jack's office. Jack glanced up from his paperwork.

 

"I apologize for my rudeness but I'm still not dealing with Camulus," he stated. Enki sat in the chair.

 

"No one took your emotions personally, so don't worry about it," he told Jack. "We aren't quite sure what to do with Camulus, but we'll figure it out. We may give him to the Asgard, if you don't want him. I wanted to give this to you, though." He held out a small broach and Jack took it.

 

"Very nice, thank you," he said politely.

 

"It's for communications," Enki told him, amused. "Just tap it and speak the name of the person you want. The range is further than your radios. I wish I had thought of it during the battle, but we were a little busy at the time. This is yours to keep. I brought three; I'm giving another to Daniel and the third is for Sam." He handed Sam's over to Jack who promised to give it to her. "I will give you the frequency of our communication system so that you can adjust your own to it, if you wish this base to have use of it."

 

"That would be helpful, thank you," Jack said. "With most places, we just open the gate."

 

"And we have no gate," Enki commented with a nod. "I also wanted to tell you that all the symbiotes have been accounted for."

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That's good, thank you," he said. "Does this mean you're leaving? Honestly, I'm getting used to having you guys around."

 

"Thank you, Jack," Enki said with a smile. "I am not sure what is planned, Inanna is still considering options. I know that we will check in on the Sua, if any of ours wish to leave us, we will send them planet-side."

 

"We can contact a couple of friends and see if they'd like to negotiate with you, let you colonize some property," Jack offered. "They're human, so you're people could certainly mingle."

 

"I will suggest it to my Queen," Enki told him. "She isn't happy about leaving, she takes her responsibilities seriously and this planet is her responsibility. This world is crowded enough, though, I don't believe it could handle fifty aliens and I've told her that. Is one of these other planets you mention close by?"

 

"Not really," Jack said after thinking about it. "The closest is Abydos; it was the original outpost of Ra after leaving Earth. Anubis destroyed the civilization that was there. Wiped it from the face of the planet, including their gate."

 

"Yes, Daniel told us of it," Enki said with a nod, stroking his black beard in thought. "Very painful memories. Would it offend if I took a look at it? I'd like to check the ecosystem; I may be able to terraform it and make it livable."

 

"Won't offend me," Jack said with a shrug. "A beautiful people lived there, and I think they would have liked you. I don't suppose you could terraform one of our planets here in this solar system?"

 

"I'm sorry," Enki shook his head. "I need active genetic material to work with; Earth is the only planet in this system that has the conditions that meet my criteria. I can't work with the volcanic activity on the other planets and moons, not in their current state, because there isn't enough land mass to terraform. Mars has possibilities, it does have water, land, and microbes, but it would take about 600 years for me to adjust it properly for humanoid life. I can start the process, if you'd like, but don't expect results before those 600 years and no one will be able to step foot on it before it is ready; the delicate balance would be disrupted." He stood.

 

"I'll leave you to your work, Jack; I need to check in on Daniel for a moment. Just one thing, though; do you know why the Goa'uld chose gods of the underworld and gods of war for their personas, instead of the gods of peace and tranquility?" Jack shook his head. "Because those were the gods of transformation and change. No one liked what they stood for but change needs to happen, action needs to occur, or all life stagnates and dies."

 

Enki left the room leaving Jack with another of his puzzling riddles. Jack made a note of it, this time, to remind himself to talk it over with Daniel. Jack hoped that playing with Rak'nor got out of Daniel's system whatever was making him feel suffocated because damned if he wanted to spend another night without him.

 

Daniel was pouring over a tablet; he hadn't made heads or tails of it in several hours.

 

"I can tell you what it says."

 

He jumped at the voice in his ear.

 

"Enki, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" He held out a hand. "No, don't take that seriously, please."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it, my dear boy," Enki said dryly. Daniel paused.

 

"You know what this says?" he tapped the stone. Enki touched one line.

 

"This part says, "Add two parts moon, three parts sun, a fingernail of colofinaze, and four parts ground senentonil. Bake at edge of low flame for 1 and 1 half lengths. Let stand....""

 

"It's a recipe?" Daniel asked in disgust.

 

"Mmmm, for bread, it looks like," Enki told him. "Man does live by sacred texts alone, Daniel, we need a snack now and again."

 

Daniel looked from the stone to the old man and back again.

 

"Are you pulling one on me?" he asked suspiciously.

 

"Daniel, would I do that to you?"

 

"Yes, Coyote, you would."

 

Enki chuckled. "Yes, I would, but not this time," he assured Daniel. "It really is a recipe." He pulled a broach from his pocket and handed it to Daniel, telling him what it was.

 

"So I don't go calling out for Zu?" he guessed.

 

"Zu said he isn't a messenger," Enki dryly commented. "The communicator is just a small, personal one, it does nothing more than make a two way communication between you and whoever you are trying to reach. Mine not only communicates but also controls the ship, if I need it to." He pulled a necklace out of his jersey. "I have a main control, Inanna does and Ninurta. Enlil used to have one, but we had his deactivated long ago when he was taken by the Goa'uld. That is secure information, Daniel."

 

Daniel nodded, understanding; if anyone unsavory discovered the true function of the necklace, the Heaven's Bow could be taken over.... Daniel paled in shock.

 

"Is that...the Me?" he whispered, pointing. The controls of civilization, the laws that Enki and Inanna used to teach humans to fend for themselves, the laws of the universe itself. Daniel needed to think about the meaning behind that one; the scribes and philosophers of 4000BC were bright for their time, very bright, but they still tended to wax...well....philosophical. "It isn't that the Me controlled the laws of the universe, but that the Me was grounded in the laws of the universe. And the 'gifts' given to humans were actually instructions from your ship's archives," he guessed.

 

"Yes. Very quick, Daniel, very good. Between Zu and M'Net, I was afraid you were on the verge of a complete mental collapse."

 

Daniel let out a puff of breath. He looked around, glancing at his SF outside the door, and switched to Sumerian, telling Enki all that had occurred that week.

 

"Daniel, why did you allow yourself to get that far?" Enki asked when he was done. He held a hand over Daniel's colorful eye for a few minutes. "Prioritize. What is more important; continuing to do the work yourself or teaching others how to do for themselves? When we came to this planet, all those centuries ago, we could have sat loftily on high and allowed the primitive people to worship us and serve our lazy asses, but we didn't. Most of us didn't. We walked among them, Daniel, among you. We taught your ancestors how to think for themselves, how to reason, how to govern themselves. Call me arrogant, but that was our greatest gift to you. It is your turn. Teach them how to think and reason for themselves, Daniel, and allow someone in your future to continue your work just as you are continuing mine."

 

Enki thought for a moment. "There is much I cannot say now," he confessed. "There are things you need to learn on your own or your mental capacity won't make the leap that it needs to make. Some things need to happen, Daniel, and you will need to stand back and allow them to happen now matter how painful it is to watch. I am speaking in general, not of you personally. This planet is over-burdened and she is struggling to right this wrong. For every disease that crops up, and a cure is found, ten more will take its place. More and more people are becoming infertile for a reason. More and more people are turning to alternative family units for a reason. In order for this planet to survive, a percentage of the population must be sacrificed. The most fit must survive, and that means genetically fit for the future's needs, not necessarily the most fit physically, now. I know that sounds cold, I don't mean it to be; I am fertility itself and it pains me to see such misery. Life is trying to right the wrong done on this planet by her own people and the people are fighting the medicine instead of taking it and healing. You, Daniel, you have a heart so big that you were willing to love a baby not yours. Teach that to these people. Teach the people of this planet to love, Daniel, because I fear they have forgotten how."

 

He touched Daniel's hair, stroking. "Why does that hurt you?"

 

Daniel studied the top of his desk. "I...I'm losing me, Aba," he said quietly.

 

Enki chuckled and pressed his mouth to Daniel's cheek. "No, didila, you are finding you. Don't fight it and it won't hurt so much."

 

"I have a task for you," he said, taking a step back from Daniel. "Meditate for at least one half hour before retiring in the evening and for one half hour when you awaken in the morning. Every day, Daniel, not just when you feel like it. Do the Jaffa exercises; it suits your higher brain. And I do recommend you getting over your fear of being a father, because if anyone should pass on their genes, it's you. And Jack. He has been changed in more ways by the Ancients than he could possibly imagine. Try and get him to learn kel'no'reem, too. Tell him I said not to give you grief or I'll change his hair to bright red curls."

 

Daniel unwillingly smiled at the image. "Sam isn't sure she wants...."

 

Enki waved a hand and snorted. "She can use as many birth control devices as she wants but if Nature wants Her way, Her way will be had. Daniel....expect the unexpected. And celebrate it." He patted Daniel on the cheek. "Call upon us, Daniel; you have the right of family."

 

"Thank you, Aba. Oh, I wanted to ask you about your people. On the ship," Daniel said, remembering why he had called for Enki. He told Enki about M'Net's visit. "I think he's feeling the need to do a little match-making. Each man should have a queen of their own to serve. I don't mind trying to set up a couple of dates but I need some sort of parameter to look for."

 

Enki chuckled. "Our men are as varied as yours are," he said. "We need strong women, though, if they are going to help set up a new colony. Jack said I can take a look at Abydos as a possible terraforming project; would you mind if we set up there?"

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't mind," he said. "Just please make sure that there are no inhabitants at all on the planet before you set anything in motion; we didn't do a planet-wide study."

 

Enki agreed and gave Daniel a hug before tapping his necklace and transporting out. Daniel hadn't noticed the necklaces before; the warriors were always so discrete about touching them, that they took themselves off to someplace private before transporting. It certainly explained how T'Keet kept showing up. Daniel sat back down; if he wasn't mistaken, he had just been adopted again. His wrist beeped at him. Daniel was blank for a moment and then realized that his watch alarm went off so he checked his appointments.

 

"Ooops," he muttered to himself and quickly saved and closed all his work. People tried to stop him several times on his way out and he covered his ears. "Ask Nyan!" he called out. He popped his head into Jack's office. "I'm going out. Appointment. What do you want for dinner?"

 

Jack looked up and although he didn't say anything, Daniel could see the relief on his face. "Jack, come on; food. Specify. Or eat whatever I make without complaints."

 

"Just make something," Jack told him. "Want to go out instead?"

 

"Na," Daniel shook his head. "I wanna veg."

 

"Pick up a movie."

 

Daniel nodded and turned.

 

"Daniel." He turned back. "By movie, I mean something completely unredeeming in any semblance of social value or higher consciousness."

 

"Something shoot'um up and stupid?"

 

Jack smiled at him. "Good boy."

 

"Daniel."

 

"Yes, Jack?"

 

"What happened to your eye?"

 

"I told you....."

 

"No, not that," Jack said, gesturing at Daniel's face. "The colors are gone."

 

Daniel looked around for something shiny and looked at himself. He touched his eye. It was back to normal.

 

"Enki," he said. Jack nodded.

 

Jack was interrupted again a half hour later. Someone stood in the doorway. The engineers were waiting for the SF to do more than stand at their stations as the man in leather stood looking at Jack.

 

"Do you have clearance to be down here?" Jack asked curiously.

 

"I can't think of anyplace I don't have clearance for," came the low rumble. He handed a large envelope to him. "Your project is good to go, do as you will."

 

Jack nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Nick, I appreciate this."

 

Nick glanced at the plans on the table and poked at a couple of spots.

 

"If I were looking for a way in, those are the first places I'd consider," he warned. Jack looked down at the table and immediately made notations. Nick gave him a nod and left as silently as he arrived.

 

The engineers were once more looking at him.

 

"Yes?" Jack annunciated with extreme care.

 

"Does Dr. Jackson really know how to cook, Sir?" one of the men asked.

 

"I've gained 10 pounds since he started cooking regularly at our home," Jack informed them, patting his stomach. "And my delivery places called to make sure I was still alive."

 

Dinner was bubbling nicely in the oven when Jack got home. Smelled Italian, whatever it was. A hand ran down his back and he turned, putting his arms around Daniel.

 

"Please don't do that again," he whispered.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

After a dinner of veal parmesan and red wine, they went into the living room for a naked truth session. Daniel relaxed back against Jack.

 

[Daniel] "One of my first memories with a foster family was my coloring book. I was coloring and one of the younger kids came in and took my crayons. I bitched about it and was told to share. A few days later when he was coloring, I took a crayon. Just one. And was told to be more considerate of others. I saved up my allowance and bought a new box of crayons. He took them and broke them. I was punished for not watching him properly. The next time I bought crayons, I wouldn't let him play with them. I was punished for being selfish. I think I was upset over feeling as though I had nothing to call mine."

 

[Jack] "I thought your fosters treated you well?"

 

[Daniel] "They did; all kids have a few shitty memories of growing up. I didn't realize until recently that those memories were bothering me so deeply."

 

[Jack] "Sounds to me like you didn't get individual attention and was relegated to second place."

 

[Daniel] "I guess so. Up until then, my parents were mine and everything I had was mine. Only child. No one I had to share with. Suddenly I had nothing to call mine and everything was shared."

 

[Jack] "And suddenly being thrust into a group relationship, where everything is shared, you once more had nothing to call yours."

 

[Daniel] "I sound like a self-centered child, and I don't want to sound that way. I don't want to be that way."

 

[Jack] "No, you don't sound self-centered, you sound frustrated. I hope that when we get moved, and you can set up your own rooms, you won't feel that way anymore. I even want you to set up the kitchen, since you're the main cook here. If you want to. Daniel, you have just as much right to your own space as anyone else does. This isn't a commune, it is a house and three people are sharing it. Put a barrier around what you need to, won't hurt my feelings, and once your computer is set up in OUR home, the barrier around my office goes back up. That's what our offices are for –private space. I respect private space and so does Sam. Can you live with that?"

 

[Daniel] "Yes, I can. Enki and I talked about prioritizing. He said the same thing you did –I'm only one person. I talked with Nyan, too, and he's agreed to teach any classes I have to miss. Be my assistant. I want to teach and I don't want to stop gating. I talked with the board today and we agreed on a curriculum. My classes would be part-time and only for PhD candidates, unless I authorize someone I feel may be worth the time and effort. Students have to apply to get into my class and I get full veto power. I'm not going to waste my time with anyone who isn't serious. I can have twenty students, I can have one student. The university also agreed to allow SGC personnel into my class, if you get with them for the contract. The military will pay for it, of course."

 

[Jack] Squeezes from behind.... "And what's your class called?"

 

[Daniel] "Non-linear Thinking."

 

[Jack] "That's it? What's the curriculum?"

 

[Daniel] "Whatever I want it to be. Linguistics, ancient history, how to make nice with aliens, how to read between the lines. The board wasn't quite sure of such an unspecified curriculum, but I asked them how they would deal with a hissing, volatile reptile who spoke a non-Tau'ri language and lived in a primitive hunter society. They asked how likely it would be for us to meet one, assuming such a creature existed, and I told them I could have one standing in front of them within the hour. They believed me."

 

[Jack] Laughing.... "I suppose we could send an invitation out to Chaka."

 

Daniel took his hands from Jack's knees and turned. He kissed Jack, slowly, delicately, tasting Jack's lips and touching his face, looking into the eyes so dark that the pupils were difficult to see.

 

"I get moody sometimes, Jack," he said after a moment. "After I left home, I always made sure I had my own space. Abydos was easy, I just went for long walks and eventually spent a lot of time translating the new room. Just being friends with you and Sam was easy, we all had our own homes. Going on digs with groups was easy, the rule was no one touches someone else's stuff. If I spend a lot of time in my new office at the new house, I don't want you to get upset with me."

 

"Daniel, I know you're moody, we've been a team for 9 years, remember? Do you know how many times I've left the Mountain after a long week or two. Or three. Or four. Knowing that you were still in your office working on something?" Jack asked. "Most of the time you didn't even hear me saying good night, much less good morning. I would bring you coffee and you never noticed me, only the coffee. I didn't take it personally; you were just being you, in your own world, doing whatever it was you needed to do. Sam builds motorcycles, you learn new languages. Daniel, you astound me; you just got your third PhD, you speak more languages than anyone I have ever heard of, you CAN find that needle in the haystack, and you're worried about being moody? I'm worried you and Sam will get bored with me and wake up one morning wondering why you're here. Three-fourths of what you two talk about goes right over my head. Way over. Yeah, I know some stuff, but none of it's in the same category you two are in. I feel like a complete idiot next to you two, and you're concerned about being moody."

 

Daniel tilted his head to look at Jack. "We tease you, but we don't think you're an idiot. I couldn't have directed a battle, it would never have occurred to me to toss diplomats into a locked room, I certainly wouldn't have told the President of the United States to take a hike, and I would have sacrificed myself to a lost cause a dozen times over if you hadn't forced me out; you're the bravest, most honorable person I know, Jack, and I can only hope and pray that I can live up to at least a quarter of the man you are."

 

Jack didn't know what to say as he touched Daniel's face.

 

"Are we done with this?" he asked quietly. Daniel nodded. "Good, because we have another topic to discuss." He pushed Daniel forward and stood, going to his office and bringing back an envelope. He sat down again behind Daniel, wrapping a leg over Daniel's and locking him in.

 

"While we were in Chicago, a man approached me and asked me to give this to you. He said you do have blood family and this is the proof." He handed the envelope to Daniel. "I didn't want to see you hurt with one more disappointment, so I had Nick check out the information. He came back today with a green light. If you want this, you have cousins to meet."

 

The envelope was trembling as Daniel hung his head for a moment.

 

"He seemed a nice guy, Danny," Jack said softly. "Respectful, courteous. Said he'd understand if you didn't want to stop in and say Hi, said his contact information is inside and that the decision would be yours and he won't bother you. Sam was there, she likes his vibes."

 

Daniel tossed the envelope across the floor and put his arms around Jack's neck.

 

"Take your time and think about it," Jack told him, giving his back a rub. "From what I understand, the relationship is a little convoluted, which was why state services didn't find them when you were little."

 

"No," Daniel said, lifting his head. "I'll meet them, I'd just a like a little time for it to sink in."

 

"Good," Jack said. "See if there's an email, and spend some time chatting first. You can claim your busy schedule. His name is Martin, he looked a little older than you, younger than me."

 

Daniel nodded and leaned in to kiss Jack. After slowly licking and sucking on tongues for a while, Jack leaned back, a funny look on his face, and looked at Daniel.

 

"What?" Daniel asked.

 

Jack shook his head. "I'm sitting on my floor, in my house, with you, Daniel, naked between my legs, and we're making out. Sometimes I still get that surreal sensation."

 

Daniel stopped a smile. "Sooo...need to hit the firing range for a while? Get it out of your system?"

 

"No," Jack smiled. "But I think a little payback is in order."

 

Before Daniel could ask what he meant, Jack licked at Daniel's neck and took a section of skin between his teeth, sucking and licking at it. Daniel hissed and Jack tightened his leg around Daniel. He skimmed a hand over Daniel's chest and found a nipple to play with while he sucked on Daniel's neck.

 

Daniel moaned and hung on. He tried to get a hand down between them but Jack wouldn't let him. Jack caught the straying hand and held it behind Daniel's back in a tight grip as his leg tightened across Daniel's, covering Daniel's groin. Jack sucked harder, his breath hot and loud in Daniel's ear.

 

"Oh, my God, Jack," Daniel groaned. "Yours. Love you." He whimpered as Jack continued to toy with his nipple which was becoming more and more sensitive to the briefest brush of Jack's fingers. Jack removed his mouth and lowered his head, taking the sensitized nipple and licking it. Daniel cried out, ripped his hand from Jack's, and clutched at Jack's shoulders. After a long minute, Jack lifted his head and kissed Daniel. He touched the dark purple mark on Daniel's neck and smirked.

 

"Don't let the General see that," he warned Daniel.

 

"You should have thought about that before you put it there," Daniel said breathlessly. "It's a little warm out to drag out my turtlenecks. Everyone knows Sam's at the Yard, so there's only one person who could have put it there. Everyone will know what you were doing."

 

Jack frowned in a fake menace. "Let 'um comment," he dared. "At least the old man is getting some."

 

"Oh, he is, is he?"

 

"Yup," Jack smirked. "Let's go to bed, and I'll prove it."

 

Daniel lifted an eyebrow. "Is this the way you treat all your dates?"

 

"No, just the ones I'm sleeping with."

 

Jack took him slowly, thoroughly, loving every inch of him, bathing Daniel in loving attention, making sure Daniel knew he was wanted and needed. Jack lay on top of Daniel, buried inside of him, fingers laced, looking into each other's eyes.

 

"I love you," Jack whispered. He shuddered for a moment and buried his face next to Daniel's head. Daniel held him, softly stroking Jack where his arms could reach, loving the feeling of Jack filling him, the weight of him, his scent filling Daniel's lungs.

 

In the early morning, Jack awoke to find himself alone. He took care of business and went out to the living room where he found Daniel surrounded by candles. Daniel was at peace when he opened his eyes. He patted the floor.

 

"Sit."

 

Jack sat and Daniel gave him the beginner's instructions. A short time later, a rumble broke Jack's concentration and he opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach. Daniel smiled.

 

"Let's go out," he suggested. Jack agreed and they got up. They got each other off in the shower, dressed and went out for breakfast before heading to the complex. It didn't seem to occur to Daniel that Jack was holding his hand as they walked into the restaurant, so Jack didn't say anything. He was amused to note that Daniel wore a t-shirt with a low collar, the hicky bright and public. The waitress looked at the boys and the hicky, and flushed as she took their order.

 

In Jack's truck on the way to work, Daniel remembered something.

 

"Oh, Sam and I were talking about her," he told Jack. "About making love to her anally. She still wants to, especially after watching us. I told her I think you should be her first, she would like me first and for you to watch. What do you want?"

 

"It's her body," Jack shrugged. "I'm a little old to get torqued over taking someone's virginity, so if she wants you first, I'm fine with it. What's your concern?"

 

"Honestly? The fact that I'm thicker than you and I don't want to hurt her," Daniel said. Jack chuckled.

 

"Daniel, you had practically your entire hand in me before you took me the first time, and that is a damned big paw," he reminded the younger man. "And as much as I am not complaining, you are not as thick as your hand. You're stressing; just take her slow and easy, like you did me. You've had three fingers in her, already. She isn't a delicate flower, you know."

 

"I know," Daniel conceded. "Ok, we'll see what's what this weekend when she gets home."

 

Daniel was ragged on by most of the guys throughout the morning. No one dared say anything to Jack but he was aware of it. Reynolds snickered under his breath a couple times and Jack popped him in the arm once. Jack made a private call to Enki and the old man informed Jack that he was old enough to accept responsibility for defacing his pilpili. Jack was sure he heard chuckles before the connection was broken. He went to Daniel.

 

"What is pilpili?" he asked. Daniel choked on his coffee.

 

"Homosexual lover. Where'd you get that from?"

 

"Never mind."

 

Daniel received a phone call from Mrs. Arthur and spent almost a half hour talking with her. She agreed to come out and take a look around, see how she felt about the place before deciding on his offer. Daniel eagerly grabbed at the straw. The phone rang again.

 

"Dr. Jackson, this is Dr. Cornwall."

 

"Yes, Dr. Cornwall, how are you?"

 

"Fine, thank you. I was calling regarding the email I sent you requesting assistance on a translation. There is a man outside my office claiming to be Ninurta and that you asked him to assist me on this."

 

"About five eleven, long black hair, trimmed beard, superior expression?" Actually, that described most of the Sumerian men....

 

"Yes?"

 

"That's him. Don't let him bullshit you, Doctor, he has a wicked sense of humor; takes after his father. And he can be bribed with double fudge brownies."

 

Dr. Cornwall was speechless as Daniel rang off.

 

The phone rang again.

 

"I need to head out to Nevada," Jack said.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Apparently Nate and Cassie are out there," Jack told him, perturbed. "Didn't even tell me he was leaving Mom's. Vegas PD is holding them at their hotel."

 

"What?!"

 

"Seems they were nearby when a body was found," Jack said. "Police said they ran Nate's ID and became suspicious when my ID came up. We look alike but anyone can see the age difference."

 

Daniel acknowledged him and Jack left the Mountain. Two hours later, Jack's plane landed in Las Vegas. He was met by Maj. Davis with a car.

 

"Tell me why I didn't have him shot years ago?" Jack asked Davis.

 

"Because you are a warm, fuzzy kinda guy and with a big heart?"

 

Jack looked at him and Davis whitened.

 

"Sorry, Sir."

 

"No, you're right, Major," Jack said. "I'm too soft. Where are our alien children?"

 

"With Vegas PD, Sir, at a hotel called Hotel Paradise. We'll be there shortly."

 

Several spines straightened as Jack walked through the hotel. He returned salutes from a couple of reservists and a squad off-duty from the Army. Two men looked up as Jack and Davis walked toward the crime scene.

 

"General O'Neill, Jim Brass," the captain held out a hand which Jack took. "I'm sorry to be bothering you with this. This is Dr. Gil Grissom with CSI."

 

"Dr. Grissom. That's alright, Captain," Jack said. "Are they being charged with anything?"

 

"Not at the moment," Brass told him. "We did a routine search on everyone nearby, and your son was just down the hall. Our problem was how your son's ID came back. With your ID and a tag to direct any activity to you. I honestly don't understand how we are getting the mixed ID. Unless someone high in the government is involved, in which case I felt it prudent to call you to get this straightened out."

 

"Did you say on the phone that a murder happened?" Jack asked, not responding to the comment. The men noticed.

 

"Yes," Grissom said. "And actually I have a question for you. It came up after Capt. Brass spoke to you earlier. Would you mind taking a look at the body?"

 

"At the body?" Jack questioned with a raised brow. "I don't mind, but I'm not in forensics."

 

"That's quite alright," Grissom told him pleasantly. "I don't think you will need to be. This way."

 

There were two other CSI's working the room when the men went in. Grissom asked Davis to stay outside the door of the room and directed Jack to walk on a sheet of plastic.

 

"Nicky, pull the sheet back, would you?" Grissom asked the younger man in the room. Jack took one look at the body and sighed.

 

"Dr. Grissom, your people need to get out of here," Jack told him as he took his cell phone out. "Sam, dead snake. Hotel Paradise, Vegas, room 6744. Get a clean-up team out here."

 

"General O'Neill, this is a Las Vegas PD matter, it's on our turf," Capt. Brass told him in growing concern.

 

"I don't mean to tread on toes, Captain, I appreciate your cooperation in this matter," Jack said. "That cavity makes this has is a Homeworld Security issue. Major, get our kids in front of me." Brass sighed in resignation and offered a couple of his officers to assist Davis.

 

"You think this may not be coincidence, this...person... so near your son?" Grissom asked.

 

"I can't rule it out, Doctor," Jack said. "I've pissed off a few people."

 

Grissom quirked his mouth. "Gil, please, and I've pissed off a few, myself. General, who would have known your son was here?"

 

"Call me Jack," he invited. "And I have no idea who would know he was here, I didn't know he was here. I thought he was in Minnesota visiting with my folks." Jack stepped up to the body and took a picture with his cell phone, emailing it home. He then dialed. "Daniel, take a look at your email and tell me if you recognize this guy." While he was waiting, he stepped up to the body and pulled the sheet down again. He looked around.

 

"Can I get a glove?" he asked. Grissom debated an objection to the obvious scene contamination. "Gil, this guy isn't going anywhere near your tables, I'm sorry; he's ours," Jack informed him. Grissom nodded and the other CSI, Nicky, slid a glove on the hand Jack held out. Jack nodded at him. "I'm here," he said into the phone as he slid the hand into the stomach of the body. "No, huh? Too bad. Wait..." He paused and felt around again.

 

"Did anyone mess with the body?" he asked the room.

 

"Only prints, blood, hair, fibers, and saliva samples," Gil assured him. Jack turned the body over and looked at the neck. He flicked a finger at the back of the neck. Nothing moved. "Knife," he called out. Grissom sighed and gave Nicky a nod. Jack received a scalpel. He cut into the neck and poked around with a finger, swearing under his breath.

 

"Daniel, get out here, and bring SG-3 with you," Jack ordered and hung up. "Captain Brass, close this hotel. Now. No one in or out, not even the mice."


	15. Chapter 15  Hunting Wabbits

  
Author's notes: Our crew hunts for a missing snake, Daniel makes a friend, Jack has an unusual conversation with Nate, and Sam goes on a date.  
  
Note: I'm playing with CSI-Vegas. I like Grissom. Jack...Grissom...decisions, decisions.  


* * *

Jack redialed. "Sam, it's missing. Get out here." He pocketed his phone and stood up. "Lift your shirt, please," he asked Grissom. "Everyone, shirts up, and I need a flashlight or penlight." Jack did a quick check of bellies, necks, and mouths of the people in the room. He then moved into the hallway and started out there with Capt. Brass.

 

"What are you doing, General?" Brass asked.

 

"The snake is missing," Jack told him quietly. "That body is only the host. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

 

"Yes, I think so," Brass said with a nod. "All that stuff about, what are they? Symbiotes?"

 

"Correct," Jack told him. "The symbiote is missing and it could be in any living creature. The usual entrances are bellies, necks, and throats. The throat will look red and irritated, if the entry was careful enough, body entries will have a wound which looks like a recent scar. Rarely a completely open belly. Get word to your men –no one is to go anywhere alone. Teams of two at all times, I don't care if it's a potty trip; if they can't do it in front of the other person, hold it. Get every person in this building rounded up and in one place. Is there a party room? Good, get them all in there, staff included, from the manager to the garbage man. I spotted two reservists and four Army personnel downstairs as I came in, please get them up here. Nate." Jack looked over Brass' shoulder.

 

"Dr. Grissom, would you mind?" Jack asked, handing Grissom the penlight and gesturing toward the two. Grissom nodded.

 

"Shirt up," Jack ordered. Nate didn't hesitate, he lifted his shirt. Grissom checked his throat and the back of his neck, and then checked Cassie. "You, too, Major, you were out of our site for a few minutes." Davis nodded and went through the routine with Jack checking him. Grissom was looking from Nate to Jack and back again, ripples of curiosity running across his face. Jack thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to allow a forensics expert to look at Nate so close up to Jack.

 

"Cass?" Jack looked at her. She shook her head. No live naquadah readings in the immediate vicinity. He showed them the image on his cell phone. Neither of them recognized the man.

 

"Report," Jack ordered.

 

"We were playing out at Groom Lake," Nate immediately responded. "We thought it would be fun to hang with the UFO nuts. We got tired of it and came here for a few shows. I left Minnesota two days ago, I took America West flight 1152 Tuesday morning, leaving Minneapolis at 0650. I called Cassie and had her meet me out here. We were at Groom Lake from Tuesday, 1130 hours until yesterday at 1600 when we left Groom Lake. We checked into this hotel at 1630 hours last night, had hot showers, a little food, and slept, fooled around, slept until dawn. I woke Cass up at approximately 0530 hours, fooled around, showered, breakfast in the dining room downstairs, took in the 0900 hour show at the Excalibur, got lunch, and came back here for more fooling around at approximately 1200. Nothing got started because the police knocked on the door and questioned us. We were held when the detectives ran my ID. Major Davis came and got us five minutes ago." The locals and CSI were locked on them as they listened to Nate report.

 

Jack gave a nod. "Cass, you didn't notice anything?"

 

"No," she admitted. "But I was very tired when we got in, and other times...." She flushed.

 

"I understand," Jack said. He heard heavy steps and turned to see the soldiers coming toward him. Jack stopped them and put them through the routine. Grissom had his own kids help with checking. They were all clear. "Does anyone have weapons with them?" he asked, pointing at them. Four guns, three knives. "Get them and report back to me on the double."

 

"Aye, Sir!" The men hustled away.

 

"Captain Brass, may I borrow a gun?" Jack asked. "I'm going to have to learn to carry when I travel." Brass held out his hand and one of his officers placed a gun in it. Jack gave it to Nate. "Stay here for a moment."

 

"General...Jack... can we finish processing what's left of the scene?" Grissom asked, looked back into the room.

 

"I'm sorry, Gil," Jack said. "There isn't anything for your people to process; you wouldn't make heads or tails of the readings. My people are on their way here, they will deal with it. I can't have you leave, though, not until we find that symbiote." Grissom's kids gave impatient sighs and leaned against walls.

 

"Look, Jack, I understand all that but we have a dead body in there," Grissom said. "How did the body die? Who is he? Inquiring minds want to know."

 

"We can ask the symbiote when we find it," Jack said. "In the meantime, crank the AC."

 

Grissom echoed the earlier sigh and went into the room, turning up the air conditioner.

 

The military boys came bounding back and Jack once more put them through the routine. Two boys stand guard at the front entrance and when SGC personnel get there, let them in. No one else in or out, not even police, and if they don't like it, take it up with the Joint Chiefs. Two boys take the holding pen, the other two go with Major Davis and God help them if anything happens to Jack's kids.

 

A half hour later, Sam came up with a clean-up crew from the Yard.

 

"Dr. Grissom, would you mind checking Col. Carter?" Jack asked. "She's my wife so my judgment is a little off." Nick reigned in the interested smile as Grissom checked Sam. Jack and the others checked the clean-up crew. Once Grissom cleared her, Sam handed Jack a gun, a zat, and a radio. The four men went past Grissom and into the room. They shut the door behind them. Grissom wasn't a happy camper about his scene shot to hell.

 

"Anything on the way up?" Jack asked Sam. She shook her head. "Alright. Get Davis, room 6120; take two locals, start on the top floor, and search every nook and cranny. I want to know that this hotel is cleared of all people and any animals large enough to hold a snake. Everyone should be in the private dining hall on the first floor."

 

"Yes, Sir," she answered. She pointed to two police and hustled down the hall to find the Major.

 

Another hour later, five more SGC jackets and BDU's came down the hall. They went through the routine, with Jack turning Daniel over to Grissom. Jack didn't explain, but Grissom checked Daniel anyway. Jack gave the same instructions to Reynolds and Bosco, only they were to start in the basement.

 

"Harper, Kelly, take the stairs on the north side. Daniel, why don't you take....Gil, can I borrow one of your kids? Thanks. Daniel, Nick, Nick, Daniel. You two take the stairs on the south side. The rest of us are going downstairs to the holding room and we're going to start examining our guests."

 

Daniel found his companion to be a friendly guy, complete with a Texas twang. Nick was a CSI, though, which meant he wasn't as simple as he sounded as he chatted with Daniel.

 

"Hey, that's a great hicky," Nick grinned, thrusting his chin toward Daniel. "She must have pinned you down to get it that dark."

 

Daniel smiled. "She's a he and yes, Jack was feeling a little possessive last night."

 

Nick stumbled on a stair, his cheeks reddening slightly. He seemed to have one of those complexions that turned red easily, Daniel noticed. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything..."

 

"It's alright," Daniel said. "People do it all the time. Not a problem."

 

"Hey, wait, either there are two Jacks in your life or....but isn't he married to Col. Carter? Or shouldn't I ask?"

 

Daniel chuckled. "There is only one Jack, thank God, and he is married to Col. Carter and we all live together. We're open about it, everyone knows."

 

"Wow," Nick breathed, wide-eyed. "She's a beauty, man, you're a lucky dog. I wouldn't have thought he'd...I mean, just looking at him, not that you, I mean...oh, gosh, I'm making a mess of it, forget I said anything."

 

Daniel's peal of laughter rang out in the stairwell.

 

"I don't mind basic questions but of course I will keep intimate details private. I've been bisexual all my life, so what would you like to know?"

 

"Uh, no, nothing like that," Nick said shaking his head vigorously.

 

Daniel lifted an eyebrow. "Uh huh. How long have you been in love with your boss? Tell Uncle Daniel all about it."

 

Nick whitened and Daniel braced himself for a punch. It never came.

 

"Is it that obvious?" he asked unhappily. "This hasn't happened before, I swear to God."

 

"No, it isn't obvious," Daniel said gently. "I'm a little sensitized to it. Jack and I are a very recent thing, even though we've worked together, been close friends, for 9 years. This is new for Jack, too, and I see some of the same fears on your face that we just worked at getting him past. I've never met your boss before; is he a good man? A fair man?"

 

"He's a good man," Nick said. "Very fair."

 

"Well, if you want to try and do something about this, I can only suggest you talk to him. Let him know how you are feeling, let him know you're confused. Daydreaming with your hand is fine, but it's even finer if you can daydream with someone else's hand. Or mouth." Nick flushed and laughed. "Find out how he feels, Nick, you never know; he could be just as scared to approach you as you are about him. If he admits to some feelings, ask him if you can kiss him. It's all pointless if there's no sparks and the worst he can do is say no. I don't suggest you do this on company time. Unless you happen to be on another planet surrounded by aliens who don't give a crap. So tell me; what is it about your boss that turned the eye of a straight man?" After a hesitant start, Daniel got out of Nick all the little Grissom quirks that sent zingers into the man. Daniel hoped Grissom had at least some feelings for Nick, because Nick had it BAD.

 

After the fourth flight, Daniel stopped.

 

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

 

Daniel shook his head. "I must be getting old," he said. "There's an easier way to do this and it only just hit me." He held out an arm. "Zu, to me!" Daniel called out into the air. A moment later there was a ruffle of feathers and much cawing. Nick ducked his head, startled, and heard Daniel arguing with the bird. "Ahulap, Zu! Alluka bashmu!" Enough, Zu, there's a snake! Zu broke off his reprimanding of Daniel and tilted his head, sniffing the air. He flew off with an angry muttering, Daniel ran after him, zat drawn, with Nick close behind.

 

"All teams, watch your heads, Zu is on the move!" Daniel yelled into his radio. "We are heading down from the third floor stairwell, south end!" They chased the large red-gold bird down the stairs until they got to the first floor. Zu squawked angrily at the closed door and Daniel opened it for him. "First floor!" Daniel shouted into the radio.

 

They ran down the hall and Zu skid to an air-halt, snarling angrily at the guards who stood in front of the closed door.

 

"Open that door!" Reynolds ordered, running toward them from the opposite direction. The guards quickly obeyed and Zu flew into the room. There were screams of fright from the people being held inside.

 

Daniel ran into the room to see Zu fluttering angrily in front of a man and woman who was yelling in French at the bird. The room was filled with angry, frightened people who were all clamoring for explanations.

 

"We checked them, Zu!" Jack shouted at him. SG teams ran in and all formed a half-circle, guns and zats aimed at the couple.

 

"Zu!" Daniel shouted. The bird screeched something at him and Daniel pointed away. Zu unwillingly went and paced in agitation on the back of a chair.

 

"Did you check the kid?" Daniel questioned Jack. "He says it's the kid!"

 

Jack's face fell. "Oh, God, no," he murmured. Everyone quieted and looked at the small child that the adults were trying to hide behind them, protecting the child from the menacing bird.

 

"Danny, find out who they are," Jack asked him. "No one speaks French and they didn't have time to bring ID with them from their room." Daniel stepped forward and spoke soothingly to them.

 

"Renaud and Tina Corriveau," Daniel told Jack. "From Quebec. Their daughter is Isabelle and she is seven."

 

"Did you tell them what's going on?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes, and they said she hasn't left their sight for even a moment."

 

"It only takes a moment," Sam said, stepping up behind Jack. She unconsciously touched the back of her neck.

 

"Daniel, please ask them to show us the child," Jack asked. "Tell them we just need to look at her belly, neck, and throat."

 

Daniel relayed the request. After a brief discussion, they ushered their daughter forward. The child was crying and clung to her father's legs. Daniel crouched down and spoke softly to her. As she hid her face in her father's legs, her hair moved. Daniel paled and stood. Sam took a step forward, close to the child. They both looked at Jack and nodded.

 

"Captain Brass," Jack called out. "Get the rest of the guests out of here, please. They may return to their rooms and as soon as we are done here, the hotel doors will be opened and they go about their business."

 

The room was cleared in a quick and orderly manner until just the French couple and their child remained, surrounded by guns, police, and military.

 

"Alright, slimy, you have our complete attention so what do you want?" Jack barked at the small child. She whimpered. "Forget it," Jack snapped at her. "Get your cowardly self out of that child and be a man; take me on, instead."

 

Brass and the CSIs were about to object to Jack's attitude toward the obviously frightened child when she turned to look at them. Their objections were halted at the sight of the eyes glowing briefly.

 

"Is that an offer to host me, O'Neill?" came a rumbling, dual voice from the small girl. Her parents stared in horror at her and took a step back. Bosco and Kelly snuck up behind them and yanked them back further, throwing them out of the reach of the child.

 

"Tell your men to move away, O'Neill," the creature said. "I will stop her heart."

 

"Fall back," Jack ordered. "Everyone out of this room except SGC. Capt. Brass, please take the parents out with you. You men out, too, but stay on guard at the door," Jack ordered the six military men he commandeered. Only SGC personnel remained in the room.

 

"So, who are you?" Jack asked the Goa'uld.

 

"I am Patulas," the creature arrogantly informed him.

 

"Who?" Jack questioned. He looked at Daniel.

 

"The Baltic god of the underworld," Daniel said. "Very minor god in comparison to the rest of them, completely forgotten in the general scheme of things."

 

The child sneered at him. "Maybe I should take you as host, Dr. Jackson, and show you exactly how minor I am not."

 

Daniel laughed. "Bring it on, kaukai," he taunted the creature. "I've taken on Anubis; I'm still standing and he isn't. Here, I'll make it easier for you," he said and squatted down. Jack was listening to the condescending tone in Daniel's voice, something that was very NOT Daniel, and sent an unobtrusive signal to the rest of their people. "There, maybe you can reach me now. You're a coward, kaukai, you can't even pick a man, you have to take a small child; and a girl child, at that. Dickless wonder, Patulas. I am not impressed."

 

Patulas snarled and lunged at Daniel. One zat fired and the child fell. Daniel quickly checked for a pulse.

 

"Alive!" he called out. He hit the 8-point star that sat pinned to his shoulder. "Enki, I need you!" A moment later, Enki stepped from a beam of light. "Symbiote!"

 

Enki looked at the stunned child in Daniel's arms and immediately took her.

 

"You're sure?" he asked. "This is a small child."

 

"Positive!" everyone yelled, startling the old man. Zu piped up, too. Enki tapped his own controls and beamed himself back to the ship, the child in his arms. Everyone breathed.

 

"Zu, would you mind taking a look and making sure there was only the one here?" Daniel asked him. Zu gave a caw and zoomed out of the room. Daniel went out and looked around. He saw the parents and went to speak with them. Jack followed.

 

"Danny, tell them she's still alive but we sent her to friends who are trying to remove the creature," Jack asked him. He had managed a brief introduction of himself and apologized but his French didn't extend much further. He could get by on Spanish, and had learned a few phrases in half a dozen other languages during his time over seas in Special Ops, but he didn't have an ear for it. He spoke with them through Daniel, helping them to understand what had happened with their daughter.

 

The hotel manager, himself shaken, came and offered the couple a glass of the best red wine they had in the building. They were grateful as they took sips. The glasses shook in their hands.

 

"What happened?" Brass asked, the CSIs behind him.

 

Jack sat down and put his head between his knees for a moment. "We got it stunned and sent it to some friends. They may be able to free the child, we don't know. The recovery rate is about 2 percent but it's better than nothing."

 

Grissom stuck his head into the room. "Where is she?" he asked. Jack pointed up.

 

"She's on a ship. She's in good hands; if our friends can't help her, no one can."

 

"You took a child?" Brass questioned with a darkening look. "Not only took a child but took her from the scene of a crime?"

 

"No, the child was kidnapped a few hours ago by a not so nice alien," Jack snapped. "We are doing what we can to return the child. Carter! Get up to the ship and find out what's going on."

 

"Aye, Sir." She tapped the broach he had given her. "Beam me up." She disappeared in the light.

 

Non-SGC stared. "If someone with a Scottish accent responds, I'm outta here," Nick said, staring at the ceiling.

 

"No, it's more of a Middle Eastern accent," Jack said. Zu came flying back through the room and chirped something.

 

"He says the building is clear," Daniel told them.

 

"Daniel, the rest of his people are learning English just fine, why can't he?" Jack complained. "He understands when we speak it."

 

"He says the sounds are more difficult to make."

 

"Oh? I'm sorry, I thought Zu was more evolved than our Earth macaws. I guess I was wrong."

 

"Shurrrrrummm," Zu snapped at him and then disappeared. Daniel was chuckling behind his hand, hiding a fake cough.

 

"Well?" Jack waited.

 

"He, uh, called you a shit. Sheep shit, to get technical."

 

Jack glared and SG-3 bit back the snickers. He sent Reynolds upstairs to get Cass and Nate.

 

"General, I have a question," Capt. Brass said. "How am I supposed to keep my town secure if people, and birds, keep appearing and disappearing? Literally?"

 

"Captain Brass, when I figure out how to keep those friggin' snakes from sneaking in, I'll have my people start on a transporter disrupter and let you know when it's ready." Jack scrubbed at his eyes when Daniel gave him a look and tried again, a little more calmly. "Listen, Jim, I understand that everyone is a little freaked out about all this but this is new territory for all of us. If you can come up with a way to keep aliens from beaming in and out without passing Go, let me know because I'm working on the problems I CAN fix. We can detect ships; energy beams are a different matter. If it helps you any, not everyone has beaming capabilities; just the good guys, as far as I know."

 

Jack pursed his lips and looked at Daniel.

 

"Enki said all the symbiotes were accounted for," he commented. Daniel nodded.

 

"I know. But I think he was talking about those he knew of, the ones from Enlil's ship."

 

Jack nodded, thinking.

 

"General?" Sam's voice came over his radio.

 

"Go ahead."

 

"The symbiote is out but the girl is in serious condition," she reported. "The healers are doing the best they can, but they'd like to offer the parents a trip up here to sit with her." Jack understood and gave Daniel a nod. He went to the parents.

 

"Isabelle is still very ill but our friends say you can visit, if you'd like," he told them. They didn't question him, immediately agreeing to be with their daughter.

 

"Daniel, stay on-world, please," Jack warned him. Daniel looked at him. "Could you bitch at me later?" Jack requested. "Major Davis speaks French, he can accompany the Corriveaus."

 

He looked at the group walking down the hall from the elevator. Jack informed Davis what his mission was and Davis immediately went to the parents and introduced himself. Daniel called the ship and had the three beamed up. Sam was back moments later.

 

"Alright, everyone is dismissed," Jack announced. He pointed to his six recruits. "You boys give Col. Reynolds your IDs so I can send a report to your CO's. Good job, men. Capt. Brass, I appreciate your patience with us. I promise to keep you updated on the situation with the child, and I will make sure you know when they return. It shouldn't be too long."

 

"May we finish with the scene, now?" Grissom asked in quiet irritation.

 

"You can try," Jack told him. "Daniel, Kawasaki?"

 

Daniel had to think hard for a minute. "Kaukai? Means goblin."

 

"Jack, can we stay the night?" Daniel asked. Jack looked blankly at him.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I have a date," Daniel said. Jack and Sam both paused.

 

"Excuse me?" Jack put a hand behind an ear.

 

"I made a friend, Jack," Daniel said, knocking Nick on a shoulder. "Nick and I want to get some dinner when he's done. Talk." Grissom and his other CSI, Sara, paused.

 

"Oh." Jack and Sam relaxed. "So I'm hanging out here?"

 

Daniel looked at him as though he were a stubborn child. "Well, Jack, you could ask Nate if he has something a little dressy you could borrow, something nicer than those BDU's, and take your WIFE out for a nice, romantic evening."

 

"Yeah," Sam piped up. "Wife. Date. Remember what that is, Jack? A date?"

 

Jack looked from one to the other. "Do you see this gray....?" he began, pointing to his head. He turned from Sam and looked around to see Grissom waiting for Nick. "Gil, do you see this gray hair?" he asked, still pointing. "When I met these two, it was THAT color," he pointed to Nate's dark blond strands. "I call this the Sam and Daniel Syndrome."

 

"Do you see this hairline?" Daniel pushed the hair off his forehead. "I call it the Dammit Jack line."

 

"You two knock it off," Cassandra ordered them, hands on her hips. "Jack, Nate has a few outfits with him that would look very nice on you, and Sam, I have a dress I think you'll like. Danny, I love you but you're on your own for clothes. Come on, Sam."

 

Daniel found himself finding the hotel manager and checking them in while Cassie took charge of Jack and Sam. The women took over the bathroom, locking the men out. Jack considered his bladder and called Daniel for their room number. Jack took the shirt and pants Nate loaned him and headed off to find his room.

 

"Jack, I want to talk with you about something," Nate said, following him down the hall and to the elevator.

 

"What's up?"

 

Jack knocked on the room and Daniel opened the door. Jack immediately made way to the bathroom.

 

"Jack, I'm going across the street," Daniel called out. "I'm leaving your key on the dresser, in case you're gone before I get back."

 

"Kay!" he heard.

 

Nate waited on a bed and Jack was out moments later.

 

"Jack, I want to ask you if you will set up a surgery for me at the base," Nate asked him. Jack paused in his dressing.

 

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

 

"No, nothing is wrong," Nate said. "I've been doing some thinking. I want a vasectomy."

 

Jack sat on the other bed, t-shirt dangling from his hands.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I don't want to risk a pregnancy," Nate answered reasonably. "Look, Jack, think about it; the Asgard created me and look at the mess they've made with their own cloning. Thanks to Thor, I'm not dying anymore but at the same time, I don't trust the rest of my DNA. What kind of mutations may happen if I got a girl pregnant."

 

Jack didn't know what to say; he was feeling strangely depressed and realized that something in him wanted to see grandchildren. But Nate wasn't his son.

 

"Don't you want kids?" Jack asked.

 

"Yeah, sure," Nate said with a nod. "But not at the risk of their health. I'll adopt when I'm ready. We love kids too much to care about biology, so I'll love a kid who needs me."

 

"Will you authorize the surgery?" Nate asked.

 

"If you're absolutely positive," Jack said. "Reversals aren't usually effective."

 

"I know," Nate nodded. "I've already looked into it. And local doctors won't do it, I'm too young."

 

Jack puffed and stood, finishing dressing. "Alright, I'll authorize it. Have you discussed this with Cass?"

 

"Yes, and she agrees with me," Nate said. "She isn't happy about it but she understands."

 

"She wants kids," Jack warned.

 

"I know. Jack, she and I love each other but we aren't in love. Do you understand? We're together because it's convenient for both of us. She was scared, Jack. That kiss a few years ago really did an emotional number on her. She was afraid to kiss someone again, and she was almost terrified of making love. If a kiss could knock out a light bulb, what would an orgasm do?"

 

"We fixed that," Jack said with a frown. "Nirrti fixed it. HAS anything happened?"

 

"No," Nate shook his head. "I'm not so sure it won't in the future, though. Once in a while, I get the feeling there's still something dormant in her. She asked me to help her, Jack; we were becoming friends and she couldn't think of anyone to be with. She kept having nightmares of being on her honeymoon and suddenly the bed starts spinning. So we went nice and slow, step by step. When nothing happened after each step, nothing unusual, I mean, she relaxed more and more. After the first time I made love to her, she cried out of sheer relief that the room surrounding us was still there and that I was still alive. She's looking forward to having children, but she understands that my DNA may not be healthy."

 

The jeans Nate gave him were a little snug, but Jack tucked the shirt in before sitting. He didn't know Cassandra had been having problems.

 

"I understand your fears," he said. "Wouldn't you rather get the DNA tested first? Have a consult with Thor or someone?"

 

Nate shook his head. "Even if any mutations are 100 generations down the line, I don't want to be responsible for that, and I would be responsible if I knew about it and did nothing to stop it."

 

"Nate, that isn't reasonable," Jack objected. "That's a possibility we all share, not just clones."

 

"Yes, it is," Nate agreed. "But I'm aware of the mutations, people born in the normal manner usually are not aware."

 

"Alright," Jack said. "I'll give you that point." He sat for a moment, thinking.

 

"Was it weird?" he asked carefully. "I mean...with Cass?"

 

Nate chuckled. "Very weird," he admitted. "I had to do some major dumping of paternal feelings that you have for her. I went into a panic attack the first time she asked me to kiss her. Almost had a heart attack. She told me to knock it off; she had to get over a few issues, too, knowing that I was YOUR clone. Sometimes when Sam stops by, the girl talk stops the moment I'm in the room. I'm not sure I want to know. But I figured, if Cassie can't trust us, who can she trust? And she didn't want to wait a few more years on the off chance Daniel would notice her. Part of me wanted to make sure she had a positive first experience; a little self-centered of me, but I knew the boys her age were still fumbling around in the dark, so I agreed to it."

 

"Daniel?!" Jack squeaked.

 

"Come on, Jack, he's 15 years older than her, not 32, and he's damned cute and she known that since she was about 14. She's a girl, not a robot."

 

Jack smirked. "You think he's cute?"

 

"Don't go there," Nate warned, waving a finger at him. "YOU think he's cute, I don't, and I was speaking of Cassie, not me."

 

"So, I'm not just walking around with blinders on?" Jack asked. "Daniel really is the only man I've been attracted to?"

 

Nate smiled. "From what I've examined, yes, he is. Relax, Jack, we're not hiding anything from yourself. My turn –are either of you guys and Sam going to...."

 

"Don't know," Jack said. "At the moment, Sam doesn't want kids of her own, and we respect her decision. Sure, Daniel and I both want to be Dads, but our lives aren't exactly set up for parenthood."

 

"Jack, you know as well as I do that no one's lives are a perfect set up for parenthood," Nate informed him. "Kids happen. Period. And you adjust your lives to them. If Sam did get pregnant, how are you going to work out the Daddy part?"

 

"Don't know that, either," Jack admitted. "Daniel happens to believe that children belong to the mother. He thinks that if Sam does have a baby, the birth certificate shouldn't have either of our names on it and that the baby should be a Carter. I'm old-fashioned enough to feel a little left out if my name isn't on the kid calling me Daddy."

 

"And if the kid calling you Daddy happens to look like someone else?"

 

Jack shrugged. "You can see what kind of issues we've been running around about. I mentioned a paternity test to see who the kid belongs to, and Daniel wasn't much of a help; he said the kid belongs to Sam."

 

Nate chuckled. "I'm glad to know that Paradise isn't as pretty and perfect as it's cracked up to be. Is being with Daniel all you hoped it would be?"

 

"More than I ever dreamed," Jack said softly. "We have our spats, not that much has changed, but I'm glad I did this."

 

Nate thought for a moment, looking at his hands clasped between his knees.

 

"Does it hurt?" he finally asked.

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "Daniel said it does if the prep isn't done right, but he happens to be a good lover. I'm actually becoming a little addicted to it."

 

Jack hesitated and then reached over to touch Nate on the knee.

 

"Does it bother you?"

 

"No, not really," Nate said. "I'm still knocking out a few Jack things."

 

"Mmmm. Listen, this is bad timing; I have a beautiful woman waiting for me. But we are buying the old Gilbert place. We're going to start moving stuff in over the weekend, if you can come over and help. I'd like to talk about this," he said.

 

"Since when do you sit down for touchy-feely sessions?" Nate asked.

 

"Since both my partners began insisting on it, if I were to continue sleeping with them," Jack responded. "Sometimes it hurts to talk about things, but I'm discovering that I feel better when I do talk about them. Even if I didn't think they were bothering me, to begin with."

 

"Ok, but I don't need to talk, Jack," Nate told him.

 

"Fine, you can listen."

 

Major Davis checked in just as Jack picked up Sam from Cassie's room. Jack decided to stop by the crime scene and met Daniel coming from the opposite direction. He had found pants and a nice shirt from somewhere.

 

"Hey, looks good," Daniel told him, flicking a finger at the black jeans and dark red shirt Nate had loaned Jack. "You, too," he said to Sam, pecking her mouth. Cassie had loaned her a white blouse and a short blue skirt which showed off her long legs.

 

"Your men didn't leave much for us to find," Grissom complained when he saw them at the door.

 

"Thank you, I'll put that in their 'good boy' files," Jack said. "Thought you'd like to know that the little girl is doing fine," he reported. "Major Davis just checked in, said she's conscious and happy to see mommy and daddy. She should be home in a few days."

 

"That's great," Grissom said, Nick and Sara echoing him. "Will there be any side-effects?"

 

"Maybe," Jack admitted. "She young and resilient, so she may be alright. I'm going to have my psych department contact them later and set up a few counseling appointments for them and let the parents know what signs to keep watch for. I'll have Major Davis drop by your office, if you need a report from him. He's my assistant, so get what you need from him."

 

He held a hand out to Grissom but noticed the gloves and pulled it away. "Sorry. I'll have Daniel leave our contact information with Nick to give to you, in case you need anything." Daniel nodded, glancing at Grissom.

 

"If this is going to become a more common occurrence, maybe you could issue protocols to police and forensics," Grissom suggested.

 

"Working on it," Jack said with a finger snap. "Unfortunately, this is one of those things that I need permission to do, and my permissions come from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Bureaucracy. I'm just hoping this won't be a common occurrence."

 

"Daniel, you and your new friend have a good time. Remember that we just bought a very large house so don't come home penniless," Jack told him. "I'd say be home before the street lights come on, but around here I think that's pointless." Jack kissed him and took Sam off to dinner. Daniel smiled at them.

 

"Nick, I'm in room 8157 when you're done," Daniel told the young man. He ignored the startled look on Sara's face as she flushed and quickly went back to work scouring the room. If Nick had said anything about their earlier conversations, she hadn't believed him.

 

"Nicky, why don't you go ahead and go?" Grissom suggested. Daniel saw him nonplussed for a moment but he quickly recovered. "We're almost done and I don't think we'll find much of anything. Sara and I can do this."

 

"You sure?" Nick asked, already heading toward the door.

 

"Go, have fun," Grissom told him with a wave of a hand.

 

Nick drew his gloves off, put them in a collection bag, and clapped Daniel on a shoulder as they headed out.

 

"Do you mind if we stop by my place?" Nick asked. "I need to change and we can get my car."

 

Daniel didn't mind so they got a cab and went to Nick's house. Daniel found himself answering the usual alien and warring ships questions but Nick went a step further than most of the public; he had done an internet search on the various names that cropped up during the media blitz. Daniel found himself enjoying the quick mind.

 

"I'm not understanding about these cat-like creatures they keep mentioning," Nick said as he unlocked his front door. "The images from the battle are dark and grainy, and I can see tails on a few of them, but there aren't any clear pictures."

 

Daniel tapped his comm.

 

"Could someone send me T'Keet for a few minutes?" he requested. Nick looked curiously at him as he went into another room for a quick change. When he came back out, Daniel was holding a furry something.

 

"Whoa," Nick breathed in wonder.

 

"This is T'Keet," Daniel said. "She's a cub, just a baby. Her people are called Sua. Would you like to hold her?"

 

"Really?!" He held out his arms and the furry something chirped at him and allowed herself to be taken. "Well, hi there, sweetheart," he cooed at her. Daniel made small talk, telling Nick a few basic facts on the Sua, and was pleased to note that one more Tau'ri had fallen on SGC's side of the fence as the cub batted one blue eye and one green eye at him.

 

Daniel's stomach rumbled and he sent T'Keet back. Nick was high from the experience. He was also shocked to learn that Daniel had never been to Vegas before, so while Jack was being forced onto a dance floor, Daniel was given an insider's tour of the city. At Nick's suggestion, they stopped for dinner at a non-tourist restaurant; Daniel agreed, having found long ago that the best places to eat were the local hang-outs, not the fancy tourist ones. They agreed on pizza toppings and Daniel had to admit it was one of the best outside New York or Chicago.

 

Daniel found himself having fun talking with the chatty Texan. Nick found it unbelievable that Daniel didn't follow any sports teams and Daniel told him that Jack frequently bemoaned that same fact. Nick skipped around in subject matter but whatever he came up with was interesting such as telling Daniel about being buried alive and used as a snack by fire ants. Daniel had no idea being a CSI was so dangerous. He told Nick about Jack's aversion to bugs, especially if they happened to look like spiders. He also answered the expected questions about being with a man. Daniel found it refreshing that Nick talked about everything and didn't spend a lot of time asking about aliens. Hearing about movies, TV, pretty girls, and odd cases was a treat for Daniel; it also reminded him exactly what they were working to save the planet for. He found himself roaring with laughter as Nick told him a story about a dog running off with the femur of its long dead mistress and them having to chase it around the neighborhood. Hey, the dog got hungry.

 

They took in a circus show after dinner, which Daniel found amazing, and they walked around for a while. The highlight of the evening was an attempted mugging by several boys who seemed to object to the queers walking around. Daniel and Nick objected to the mugging and beat the crap out of the boys. Catching their breath against a car, Nick dialed Brass who immediately sent a car to them. Daniel flexed his hands, wincing as he called Jack.

 

"Geddown!" Nick ordered one guy who tried to wake up. He punched the man down.

 

"You fight pretty good for an archaeologist," Nick complimented Daniel.

 

"Thanks," Daniel nodded. "I may not be military, technically, but I have to keep up with military requirements because I go on missions."

 

"Cool," Nick commented. "So you can use weapons, too?"

 

While they waited for the police, they chatted about weapons and different hand to hand techniques, and a few of the more exhausting off-world battles. The police showed up and then Jack and Sam about the same time Grissom did, a few minutes after the police.

 

"Can't leave you alone for a minute," Jack grumped, looking at the men staggering to their feet under the hands of the police.

 

"Hey, guys, I can recommend the pizza at this little place called MacIntyre's, and the show at Circus Circus is incredible," Daniel reported.

 

"You had pizza made by a Scot?" Jack queried.

 

Daniel nodded. "Oh, yeah, it was terrific."

 

Sam rolled her eyes as she dug into Grissom's kit to patch up Daniel while Grissom was patching up Nick. The two men were grinning like proud boys as blood dripped from cheeks, lips, and knuckles.

 

"Does he get into trouble like this often?" Grissom asked Jack. Jack nodded.

 

"Continually," he said. "At least he didn't die this time." He waved off Grissom's inquiring look.

 

"Maybe these two were brothers in a past life," Grissom commented, ignoring Nick's wince as he cleaned a scratch on a cheek. "Mine keeps me on my toes, too."

 

"Thank you, Sam," Daniel said innocently and kissed her cheek.

 

"Thank you, Gil," Nick said and kissed Grissom's cheek, much to the man's surprise. Grissom chuckled as he put the first-aid kit away. Daniel shot Nick a wink.

 

"Are you done fooling around or what?" Jack asked.

 

"Well, that depends, Jack," Daniel commented. "If I head back to the hotel room with you, do I still have to be done fooling around?"

 

Jack sighed and tossed his arms up. "Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, I suppose."

 

"Whiner," Daniel told him. "That wasn't what you were saying last night." Sam and Nick snickered at them. "Nick, I had fun, thank you," he said to the younger man, holding out a hand. "You don't know how much I needed this night out. Come down to Colorado Springs some time, you can stay with us, plenty of room. Email me."

 

Daniel laced his fingers with Jack's and slid an arm around Sam's shoulders, pecking her cheek as they walked to the base car that Sam had driven up from the Yard.

 

"Did you have fun?" he asked her. "Did he at least get you a glass of wine?"

 

"I even got a dance out of him," she told him. "It was slow but it was a dance, and he didn't step on my toes once."

 

"Wow, I'm impressed," Daniel said.

 

"Yadda yadda," Jack drawled as they got into the car.


	16. Chapter 16  The Gods Have a Sense of Humor

  
Author's notes: Our trio moves into their new house, Daniel gets a call from Michael, and Enlil tries it again.  


* * *

The weekend was busy with moving. Twenty off-duty SGC personnel showed up to help, but Daniel refused to allow anyone except his geeks assist with his own stuff. He didn't trust the nimble fingers of the military with his artifacts. He orchestrated everything, right down to categorizing and coding the various boxes of books and artifacts. Jack and Sam just boxed things up and labeled them by room so while they were sitting around with pizza and beer, Daniel had his crew marching carefully between moving truck and new house and down the stairs into the basement. The walls had paper signs stuck to them indicating, by code, which boxes went where. Jack could snicker but at least Daniel wouldn't be yelling to find out where something is before opening all the boxes.

 

Jack took Nate for a long walk late in the afternoon. Nate was a little pale when they returned but Jack got a promise out of him to see Dr. Edmonds. The memories may not be his but they were still affecting him; post traumatic stress happened to the families, too, not just the person they happened to. Jack told him he'd come in, too, if Dr. Edmonds wanted to see them together.

 

A few days later, when they were settling in, Daniel passed the time getting his library together and talking on the speaker with his new cousin, Martin. He had been nervous on the initial call but Jack had been right, Martin sounded like a nice guy. He was in Oregon, a landscaper, and he and his wife, Joy, had 2 children, Stewart, 13, and Dennis, 9.

 

Sam took a few days and they all went to her family, having set up a family meeting to tell them about Jacob. To say they were shocked after watching the mini-documentary Major Davis had put together would have been an understatement. Jacob had recorded much of it himself, having done so in case of this very thing happening. Mark and Susan were in tears by the end, as were Jacob's own siblings. Mark held Sam and apologized for being a jerk. He was still upset that he couldn't have been let in on it all earlier, and possibly had more time with his father, but he understood, now, the reasons for Jacob's absence. Sam's aunt and uncle were not happy about her relationships but they were grateful for the information on Jacob.

 

Mrs. Arthur flew in later in the week, bringing her son, Lawrence, with her. If Momma was going to be living halfway across the country, Lawrence wanted to check the place out, too, and make sure she was going to be safe. She approved of the house, not believing that such nice, clean neighborhood existed outside magazines, and not a gang sign in sight. Daniel introduced her to a couple of neighbors, and she was impressed by how friendly they were. He then took them to the Mountain to show them his office. Mrs. A took one look and wanted to know why it took him so long to decide he needed help. She met Daniel's assistant, Nyan, and declared him in need of a mother. Daniel told her how much she would be getting paid, with full bennies, and she immediately agreed to come on board. Daniel warned Nyan that he was about to be mothered to near death. He decided to wait a while before telling Mrs. A that Nyan wasn't from around there. Mrs. Arthur returned to Chicago to give two weeks notice and get what she wanted from her house before her daughter and grandchildren moved in. Grandma's house was much better than the projects.

 

Daniel began setting up his classes and looking over applications while Jack was overseeing the construction process on his new office. He had found them a new CO for the Mountain, a Gen. Landry, apparently an old friend of Jack's that he had talked out of retirement. Landry was amazed that Jack would ask him to be his second hand. Jack sat him down for a long talk, telling him stuff that was NOT public; he then took Landry through the gate for a test drive. Landry was hooked.

 

Jack was grilling chicken when the phone rang. Daniel tossed an application down, a young man who wanted to learn alien languages because that was going to be the future, and answered the phone.

 

"Jackson."

 

"Daniel, this is Mike. O'Neill."

 

"Oh, hey, Mike, how's it going? Hang on, I'll get Jack," he started to head out the door.

 

"No, that's ok, actually it's you I need to speak with," Michael stopped him. Daniel lifted an eyebrow.

 

"Ok, sure. What's up?"

 

"Listen, Daniel, I don't know how to even start this conversation, so..... I had a call from a priest in Chicago, Father John Stevens. There is a situation that they are trying to keep out of public consumption and since they've had a problem reaching you directly, they called me. I... I don't know how to put this delicately so I'll just say it: Daniel, there's a possibility you are a father."

 

Daniel felt the blood drain from his face and raced out of the library.

 

"Jack!" He held the phone out. Jack looked at him and immediately took the phone. He listened to his brother, nodding from time to time.

 

"Have them fax the documents, and go ahead and give them our home number. Thanks, Mike." He gave Michael their home fax number and hung up. Jack put the phone down and set his hands on Daniel's shaking shoulders.

 

"Ok, just breathe," he said calmly. He squatted down. "Do you know this Andrea Brooks?"

 

Daniel nodded. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "I saw her for a little while about 12 years ago. She was a junior at the University. She was getting into drugs, so I stopped seeing her. Oh, God, Jack, if the kid is mine, I was on Abydos when she was born."

 

"Which is why Andrea couldn't find you," Jack guessed. "Ok, let's see what the paperwork says. A paternity test is simple enough, and if she's yours, we'll deal with it. We certainly have enough room for her. We need to watch out, Daniel, this won't be the first paternity claim coming our way."

 

"It's a girl, oh God...."

 

Daniel lowered his head between his knees and Jack stroked the back of his neck.

 

"You've been incommunicado for 11 years, Danny, some strange things were bound to come up once you hit daylight," Jack told him. He got Daniel calmed down and sent him for a run while he called Sam and waited for the fax.

 

The fax came with a current picture. Jack didn't think they'd need a test. Daniel took one look and put his head between his knees again.

 

"What do you want to do, Danny?" Jack asked him. "Sam and I will accept whatever you decide."

 

"Mine," came a croak. Jack nodded and called his lawyer. Daniel lifted his head and looked at the ceiling.

 

"Enki! I am not amused!"

 

Sam was unable to get away from the base so they set the phone on speaker for a conference call. Stacy Jackson was 10 and currently with a foster family. Her mother died several years earlier from a drug overdose and no family came forward to claim her. Daniel vaguely remembered that she didn't have a good relationship with her family. He did the math and knew he was Ascended at the time Andrea died. Stacy's life was troubled from day one, and foster care wasn't helping her. Daniel had no problem seeing that by looking at the picture of her; she was a little over-weight, glasses, and a face filled with acne. Her eyes reflected the pain no child should feel. He also saw his own eyes, mouth, and hair.

 

"You're getting out of diaper duty way too easy," Jack told him. "When Megan has her baby, you are getting a little hands-on experience."

 

"Guys, a pre-teen wasn't part of our deal," Daniel said.

 

"I think the far bedroom would be good for her," Sam said from the speaker. "It has a nice large window, plenty of room, big closet, and her own bathroom."

 

"Guys....."

 

"It'll need to be repainted," Jack said. "She's wearing a dark green shirt in that picture, so maybe she likes autumn colors. I'll pick up a few cans of paint in the morning. I'd rather not cover that hardwood floor, but an area rug would be a good idea. Bed, dresser, desk for school work, and a bookshelf if she thinks like Daniel as well as looking like him. We'll wait until we have her before getting clothes and stuff. She's old enough to have her own idea of what she wants to wear."

 

"Guys..."

 

"Looks like she needs a female in her life, so I'll take her shopping once she's home," Sam said. "Do some girl things. Maybe take Cassie with us."

 

"Good thing Mrs. Arthur is starting, I'll bet Stacy could use a grandma," Jack commented.

 

"Playing big brother will give Nate something to do, too," Sam said. "According to the paperwork, he will be her step brother."

 

"Ouch," Jack muttered.

 

"Not unless someone marries me," Daniel told them, giving up on getting their attention.

 

"Daniel, the moment they make all this legal, we will put a ring on your finger," Jack told him. "So until then...." Daniel looked at him for a moment and then jumped him, smothering him in kisses.

 

"Sam, did I just....?" Jack managed to get out as monkey arms tore his shirt off.

 

Sam was laughing. "Yes, honey, I think you did. Have fun, boys, and save a little for me, please."

 

While military attorneys quietly arranged the custody transfer, Jack and Daniel fixed up the bedroom. Daniel met with a couple of his applicants and decided that they didn't sound too bad, and if they were, he'd know better next time. He had to start somewhere. And another applicant was transferring in from Chicago, so he was a little happier about that. Jack told him he should have let Davis deal with the applicants, since interviews fell under Davis' realm, anyway. Daniel handed the rest of the applications over to Paul to weed out the space cases.

 

Daniel was given a reprieve when an off-world scientist disappeared. No one could figure out the key to the stone gateway where he disappeared from, so Daniel was allowed to go in, much to Jack's displeasure. It took him two days to figure out the key to the gateway, but he came back with the missing scientist and a sprained wrist.

 

"Do I want to know?" Jack asked, looking at the heavy bandage on the wrist.

 

"A little Goa'uld, a little Ancient, a little this and that. The rest I guessed at by filling in the blanks," Daniel told him. "Strange combination of various types of semi-precious gems with some sort of solar alignment that resonates on the smaller of the two suns..."

 

"I was talking about the wrist, Daniel."

 

"Oh. I tried to catch a falling rock."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because it was about to land on several of those gems."

 

Jack shook his head and sent Daniel to Chicago with Davis to assist with the legal paperwork during the final phase of signing his name to everything. Davis would then head off to DC and let Daniel get acquainted with the young lady on their way home to Colorado. The little girl from Las Vegas, Isabelle, was back planet-side and home with her grateful parents. The Pentagon contacted them and arranged for counseling sessions and several medical check-ups. Jack sent a copy of Davis' report to Capt. Brass in Vegas after Davis reported in person to Brass to deliver the Corriveaus.

 

"Daniel, it'll be fine," Davis said, giving Daniel's hand a pat. "You're great with kids. Give her time, and she'll love you."

 

"What if she doesn't like me?" Daniel asked. He was absent minded, negligent about schedules, knew absolutely nothing about 10-year old girls, and...oh, God, puberty was about to hit and ALL teenagers hated their parents....!

 

"Why wouldn't she like you? You're having an anxiety attack. Why don't you take a few deep breaths and center yourself?"

 

Once they were in the private chambers of a judge, along with Father John and a representative from the state, Daniel grew impatient with all the red-tape. He didn't know what the papers were that he was signing but he trusted Paul when he said, "Sign here, initial there." The state representative said they had tried to contact Daniel several times both when the girl was born and when her mother died. Paul told them they didn't try very hard because Daniel's annual taxes were on file which had his contact information. The state said they weren't even sure which Daniel Jackson was the right one, did the men know how many Daniel Jacksons there were in the country? Paul wanted to know how many Daniel Jacksons went to college with the mother of the girl.

 

"Alright," Father John interrupted the bickering. Michael's colleague had met them at the lawyer's office, himself representing the girl since she was taken to a private halfway house as soon as Daniel announced himself. "Dr. Jackson, I'm sorry for the confusion," he said. "We did try and contact you as soon as we knew where you were, but we kept getting the runaround by military watch dogs. When I heard about you and....the general, and his brother being a priest, I tried the inside road to you."

 

"I understand, Father, thank you," Daniel said. "We've had a lot of claims being made since all this has happened, and the military has only been trying to protect us. I appreciate your initiative in finding a way through and calling Mike in to help. I think I'd like to know, though, is there going to be a problem with my taking custody of Stacy and my living situation?" After all the papers had been signed, the judge excused herself for a court date. Her court was too over-booked with more immediate concerns, and she was satisfied with the reputations of the people who were taking the child.

 

Father John steepled his fingers, thinking. "Thank you for being open to this conversation, doctor, I was trying to find a delicate way into it. Obviously, I cannot condone your situation, as you call it, but you have friends in high places who want to see you happy. I have questioned the wisdom of this custody and I've been assured that no matter what your living arrangements are you, Gen. O'Neill, and Col. Carter are good, upstanding citizens. You are in a fairly public eye, surrounded by military and their high protocols, and Father Mike assured me he's taking a greater interest in gaining his brother's friendship. You have a lot of eyes on you."

 

"Dr. Jackson is a good man, Father," Davis put in. "I've known him a long time, and if I have any input in this, I don't think you'll find a better parent for Stacy. Gen. O'Neill had a son, he died in an accident many years ago, so there is parenting experience in the house, and Col. Carter will provide an excellent female influence. She has been a secondary foster mother to a young lady since the young lady's own foster mother died. The then Col. O'Neill, Major Carter, and Dr. Jackson rescued the young lady when her parents were killed. Dr. Jackson just hired an administrative assistant, an older woman, who knew him in college, so Stacy will also have a grandmother figure around. Gen. O'Neill has an older son who is ready to be a big brother. She's coming home to a build-in family all anxious to meet her, Father."

 

"We just bought a large house," Daniel said. "We're almost all moved in. There's plenty of room, she'll have her own bedroom and her own bathroom. There are several kids her age in our neighborhood; it's a safe, family neighborhood. We can't let her take the school bus for security reasons, but one of us will always take her to school and pick her up."

 

Father John had to reluctantly agree that their situation was certainly better than the foster situations that she had been in.

 

"What about her health, Father?" Daniel asked. "From the report, her mother died of a drug overdose. I stopped seeing Andrea because she was using drugs. Was Stacy's birth alright? Is she currently alright?"

 

The priest nodded. "I understand your concerns," he said. "She was a couple weeks premature, which isn't unusual for a first time pregnancy, but there hasn't been any indication of problems. In fact, she's very bright. She doesn't do well in school, but I've spent time with her and she's quick. It may be that she's bored in school. She also gets picked on quite a bit from the other children; she's a little heavy, and a little acne and wearing glasses doesn't help the situation. Children can be vicious, especially little girls. She reads unusual books, history books and mythology, and watches unusual TV shows; she enjoys the science shows, all of which doesn't help her to make friends."

 

"Sounds like you, Daniel," Paul commented with a soft smile. Daniel smiled.

 

"She'll fit in with us," Daniel told Father John. "We'll teach her to be proud of herself. And I'm afraid eye problems are in the family," he pushed up his glasses. "So is a nerdy interest in dead cultures, so I think she'll enjoy my library."

 

Father John smiled and pushed up his own glasses. "Well, I appreciate your honesty, Dr. Jackson. If you are ready, I have set up an appointment with Stacy's teacher at her school. I thought you'd like to get a little input from her and get her school records to take back with you. Stacy's foster family has done the best they can, but they have a full house, so I had Stacy moved into a children's home that my parish runs. It's a halfway house for teens about to move into the adult world, but she's been alright there for a couple days. The children at the foster home haven't been kind to her, and knowing that a biological parent was coming for her would have made it worse. Stacy is in school, so you can meet her there, if that's alright."

 

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded. Paul gave him a pat on the back. Daniel hugged him and thanked him for coming along and helping with the paperwork. Davis was going to head out for DC now that Daniel was set up. He'd meet Stacy back home.

 

"Doctor, may I ask how you hurt your wrist?" Father John mentioned as they walked out to his car.

 

"I tried to play volleyball with a rock," Daniel said. "It's just a sprain."

 

The Father found humor in that and chuckled. "And the major? He seems a nice young man; you've known him a while?"

 

"About 8 years," Daniel said. "He's been our liaison with the Pentagon; he's even been on a few missions with us. He's just been transferred to Colorado and will be starting as Gen. O'Neill's assistant at Homeworld Security."

 

Father John lifted an eyebrow. "That's a serious assignment," he commented, impressed. "Sounds like Stacy is going to be surrounded by people in very high military positions; will there be too much stress for her? She is, after all, just a young girl, and the heavy rule structure may be a little more than she can deal with."

 

"You're right, she will be acquainted with people who happen to wield a lot of power," Daniel admitted. "But we do our best not to bring work home with us. Jack may be a General, but he really doesn't like all the protocol. For him, it's just a job. We do our best to play and have fun. Sam puts motorcycles together as a hobby, when she's not trying to smash particles, and Jack likes to fish and he doesn't care if there are actually fish in the pond, and I like to cook and dig in the dirt. And we only keep people around us who also like to have fun. I think she'll be fine, Father."

 

"And your...housemates...how do they feel about Stacy joining the house?"

 

Daniel chuckled. "While I was hyperventilating at discovering It's a Girl, they began planning what colors to paint her bedroom, who was going to take her shopping, and setting up new house protocols that included Stacy. Jack was recently commenting that he wanted grandchildren, and since Nate has no plans on accommodating him, he's looking forward to movie and ice cream dates, and Sam isn't sure how she'll be at motherhood but she'd like to be a big sister and talk about boys and make-up and dresses."

 

"And how do you feel about fatherhood?"

 

Daniel groaned and put his head back for a moment. "I'm terrified, to tell you the truth," he said. "My partners keep telling me I'll be great because I do love kids, but I don't want to make a mistake. I want to be her friend, I want her to like me, but I know I'll have to find a balance and be a parent, too."

 

"If it helps you any, that's exactly how you should be feeling," Father John said gently. "Now what about other children? Is Col. Carter planning on having children of her own?"

 

"Everyone keeps asking that question," Daniel commented. "She doesn't know. We're not going to push her about it, it's her body. If she does have a baby, we will love it and welcome it with open arms and open hearts. We've talked about adopting later on, so that's a possibility, also."

 

"But there are other children in the neighborhood? Stacy will have peers?"

 

"Oh, yes," Daniel assured him. "It's a family neighborhood, and our base families often get together for picnics, and everyone's kids play together. Jack's niece and nephews will be visiting more often, their mother is pregnant with number 4, and Sam's niece and nephew will be visiting. I just discovered blood relatives, cousins, and I've begun talking with them, so I'm hoping for a closer connection there, and Stacy will have cousins."

 

Father John smiled. "Sounds to me like you are about to make a lonely little girl's dreams come true," he said. "She's nervous about meeting you, she knows who you are, and she's been an avid watcher of everything alien ever since the battle in Colorado. When I told her who her father was, she told a few children in school, and I'm afraid she's been ridiculed as a liar."

 

Daniel sighed with impatience and shook his head as his protective instincts came on line. He took his cell phone out.

 

"Jack, I need to put on a show," he said. "Can you get an official car to meet me at Glenridge Elementary? Yeah, the works. Thanks."

 

The father chuckled. "That's actually devious," he commented with admiration when Daniel put the cell away.

 

"Thanks, Jack taught me well. These are just kids; you should see how he deals with bickering diplomats."

 

Daniel took a few more deep breaths as he walked into the school with Father John. They stopped at the office first and met with the principal who expressed his pleasure at meeting Dr. Jackson. He also expressed his displeasure at having to toss out all their history books and start over. Daniel found himself promising a show and tell for the children, bringing things down to their level of understanding. As they talked, Daniel signed all the paperwork to withdraw Stacy from the school after Father John turned over copies of the court papers.

 

Principal Woodard brought Stacy's teacher in, Mrs. Gonzalez, and they spent time discussing Stacy's schoolwork. Mrs. Gonzalez said with disapproval that the girl spent a lot of time drawing and reading books outside the curriculum. Daniel held his tongue. There was a knock at the door and the secretary opened it.

 

"Sir, there's a military person here," she told Woodard. He motioned for her to let him in. An officer in uniform presented himself, hat under an arm.

 

"Doctor, your car is here," he said politely.

 

"Thank you, lieutenant, we'll be done shortly. There are two suitcases in the outer office, please take them to the car and wait for us there," Daniel instructed. He handed the copy of Stacy's school and medical records to the lieutenant.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Before Woodard escorted Daniel out to find his daughter, Daniel having requested to go to her instead of having her brought to the office, Woodard took out a flyer from Daniel's seminar at the University and asked Daniel to sign it. Flustered, Daniel signed it, glad that Jack wasn't around to see it and rag on him.

 

Stacy's class was currently on the playground, so Daniel waited at the fence, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Father John gave him a pat on a shoulder.

 

"There she is," he said, pointing out across the yard. Daniel followed the finger to a girl sitting on a swing, drawing. Mrs. Gonzalez walked to her, spoke to the girl, and tilted her head. Daniel saw the girl look toward him and hesitantly get to her feet. Another deep breath as she came toward him. When she was standing in front of him, looking up at him with his own blue eyes, Daniel fell in love. He squatted down and took her hand.

 

"Hi, sweetheart," he greeted her gently. "Would you like to come home?"

 

She gulped, nodded and threw her arms around his neck. Daniel stood, holding on to her, ignoring his wrist. Children nearby stopped their playing, seeing the unusual behavior from the spaz girl and recognizing Daniel from TV. His new SGC jacket also made him stand out. He shook hands and carried her out to the waiting Air Force escort. The uniforms were being ogled from the fence by more children as they answered questions the children called out.

 

"Lieutenant, please take us to the air field," Daniel requested as they approached the car.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Daniel got Stacy tucked into the back seat and sat next to her. He touched her cheek.

 

"Can I see what you're drawing?" he asked. She nodded and handed him the drawing pad. He looked through the various cartoons and landscapes, some of which were a little dark, not unexpected if she were getting picked on.

 

"These are pretty good," he said. "I think you have talent." She was staring at him. He didn't mind. "We'll talk personal stuff when we get to the air field," he told her. "That way we can sit privately somewhere until the plane is ready for us. We're going to take an army plane home, instead of a regular airplane. Have you ever been on a plane?"

 

"Uh huh," she shook her head.

 

"I'm not too fond of them but they get me where I need to be," he said. "I have a lot of friends who are pilots and they LOVE flying. I think pilots are just crazy." The Air Force men in front glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled. "An army transport plane is loud and noisy but it'll get us home quicker. Not everyone is allowed to fly in them, so this is an experience you can tell your new friends."

 

"How come the army has planes?" she asked. "I thought they were only on the ground."

 

Daniel ignored the quickly suppressed snicker from up front. "Because the army has to get their men and women places across seas quickly, so they have their own planes. I know, it's like the Marines in the water, instead of the Navy. We live with military people, so you'll get used to it."

 

"Who do we live with?" she asked.

 

"We live with Gen. O'Neill, remember seeing him on TV? And his wife, Col. Samantha Carter. They're both in the Air Force and they're both crazy pilots. They like to take jets up and make them go up and around and do crazy spirals." He got a giggle out of her as he demonstrated with hand gestures.

 

"Is General O'Neill nice?" she asked. "He was yelling on TV. He got beeped."

 

"He's very nice," Daniel said. "He doesn't yell much, it takes a lot to make him yell. He's looking forward to meeting you; Sam is, too. And you can call them Jack and Sam. They'll be your parents, too."

 

"What do I call you?" she asked shyly.

 

"Well, I think you're a big girl, so you decide; what would you like to call me?"

 

"Daddy?"

 

Daniel let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and put an arm around her shoulders. He pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

 

"I think that would be perfect," he whispered.

 

It didn't take long to get to the air field. Stacy's bags were taken to the loading dock while Daniel got them checked in.

 

"Airman, how long till we need to board?" Daniel asked. The lieutenant blinked at him.

 

"Sir? Anytime you'd like, sir, there's a jet waiting."

 

Daniel paused. "Who ordered a jet?" he asked. "I thought it was a transport....who signed that order?" he asked, knowing the answer.

 

"General O'Neill, sir."

 

Daniel sighed. "Thank you, airman. We're here, let's do it."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"And please stop calling me sir, I'm just Daniel."

 

"Yes, sir. Sir?"

 

"Yes, lieutenant?"

 

The officer held his hand out which Daniel took.

 

"Congratulations, sir," he said with a nod toward the girl.

 

"Thank you," Daniel smiled at him.

 

"How do you know he's a lieutenant?" Stacy asked, looking at all the uniformed people around her with all their pins and badges. The man in front of them had only his last name in his jacket. Daniel nodded to the officer and the man squatted down and showed her his insignia.

 

"Lieutenant is my rank. See this silver bar?" he asked, tapping his shoulder. "This identifies my rank to others. This means I am a First Lieutenant. A gold bar is a Second Lieutenant. Everyone has bars, stripes, or stars, gold or silver, and different numbers of each. This is how people can tell what our ranks are. I'm sure you'll learn all about this when you live with General O'Neill and Col. Carter."

 

Their pilot was called onto deck and Daniel and Stacy escorted out to the waiting jet. They got buckled in, met the pilot and his co, and were off after air clearance was given. Stacy was nervous so Daniel held her hand during take-off.

 

"Stacy, I wanted to talk with you about how we live," he began, distracting her from the lift. "You know how men and women get married and live together? Well, I live with Jack and Sam like we were all married to each other. We all sleep in the same bed, and we all kiss each other and we all love each other. I just don't want you to be surprised if you see me kiss or hug Sam AND Jack. Do you understand?"

 

She frowned, thinking. "Sam is his wife and he doesn't mind if you kiss her?" she asked.

 

"Right," Daniel nodded. "But I kiss him, too, and she doesn't mind. I just need to be sure you understand."

 

"I guess so," she said with a shrug.

 

"Good," he said. "I know it's a little unusual. They'll be like your step-mom and step-dad, so you listen to them. And, honey, I've never been a Dad before, so I'll need your help; I want to be a really good Dad, so you need to talk to me and tell me when you need something. If you need me to listen or if you need a hug, anything, just tell me, ok?"

 

"Ok. Are there other kids in the house?" she asked.

 

"Nope," he said. "Except Jack; sometimes he's a big kid. He even likes to rake leaves and then jump in them. And he watches the Simpson's. He and Sam both have nieces and nephews, though, and they come for visits, and there are lots of kids in the neighborhood. Everyone is very nice, so I think you'll be happy."

 

She nodded but he could see she didn't quite believe him. "Who do I share my room with?" she asked.

 

"No one," he said. "It's all yours. Even your own bathroom. But you have to clean up after yourself. We all help with chores, so we'll need you to help, too."

 

"I have my own room?" she questioned with wide eyes. "Can I have toys, too?"

 

"Of course you can have toys," Daniel responded. "Don't you have any toys?"

 

She shrugged. "I have a couple, but my foster parents didn't have money to buy toys, so I had to play with other people's toys. It was ok."

 

"Sharing is a good thing but I insist you have your own toys," he told her. "We'll go toy shopping when we get home. I know Sam wants to take you shopping for clothes and stuff for your room, so you can get some toys then. Father John said you like to read; I like to read, too, so we got you a bookshelf for your room."

 

While they sat through the smooth flight to Colorado, he got her to talk about things she liked to read and was pleased to hear the excitement in her voice when she talked about Greek mythology, the usual starting point for archaeology and ancient history buffs. Unless one happened to be born in Egypt. He told her about digs and things that he found while digging in the dirt. She wanted a leggo set and a painting kit. Daniel groaned and warned her to keep the leggos away from Jack. She wanted to know if there was a library so she could get books for her bookshelf.

 

"Of course there's a library, but we can buy you books, too," he told her.

 

"My own books? To keep?"

 

Daniel was becoming angry with not only her dead mother but also her foster parents. Fifty cents at a second hand book store shouldn't have been that big a deal.

 

"Yes, your very own books to keep," he told her. "I have lots of books, so you can have books, too. What else would you like?"

 

"Can I have a bike?" she turned in her seat to look at him, trying to see if he was kidding with her.

 

"We will get you a bike this weekend," he promised. She quickly began to wear down after the day's events and fell asleep an hour into the flight. When she was out, Daniel called home and asked Jack to pick up a few things before they got there. Jack became a little pissy, too, when he found out what the child did NOT have.

 

Daniel found himself dozing when the co-pilot tapped his shoulder.

 

"Sir, I'm sorry to wake you," the man whispered. "There's a small problem, so we're diverting to Nellis."

 

Daniel was awake. In unspoken words, the Yard. "What's wrong?"

 

"Bogie over Iraq, sir; 302s are being scrambled."

 

Daniel hit the pin on his jacket. "Guys, what's going on?" he called up. The co-pilot looked at what he thought was an ornament.

 

"It just came in, Daniel," Inanna informed him. "We're going to take a look now. Your tag isn't where we left you, where are you?"

 

"On a jet heading home," he told her. "I just became a father. My daughter is with me. Tell Aba I'm not amused. How did that ship get into the solar system?"

 

"Mozel tov. Cloaked, more than likely," she said. "How about we get you out of the air and someplace safe?"

 

"My pilots have orders to take me to the Yard."

 

"The Yard is a little busy with scrambling the 302s, Daniel, I don't think that's a wise order."

 

Daniel looked at the pilot in front of him listening to the conversation.

 

"Orders from Gen. O'Neill, sir. Ma'am."

 

"Who is that?" she asked.

 

"Our co-pilot, Major Duran. He's standing in front of me. I don't see another choice, Inanna; we can't beam up to you; if you are about to go into battle, your ship will be even less safe than the Yard."

 

"True, but I can bring you up and put you down at SGC. I'm sure your pilots would appreciate being sent back to their base at a time like this."

 

Duran didn't say anything but Daniel could see the agreement on his face. All pilots should be on standby, Daniel knew that.

 

"Call Jack, Inanna, he may want me at the Yard for another reason."

 

"I'll get right back to you." There was silence and then she was back. "Change of plan ok'd," she said. "He's calling the SGC to let them know you are on your way."

 

"Ok, let's do it," he told Inanna. "Give me a ten count." He shook Stacy awake. "Honey, we're going to do something a little different. I've done this before, so you don't need to be afraid. Take my hand."

 

A moment later, they were gone. The pilot went back to the cockpit and the plane made a quick about-face as they radioed in and send an emergency message to the General to let him know his package was away.

 

Daniel and Stacy were on the Heaven's Bow for only a moment before being sent out again. They reappeared in the gateroom amidst ordered chaos as troops ran to assigned posts. The gateroom SF were startled by his appearance but Gen. Landry barked at them to stand-down.

 

"Come on, honey, we're ok here, this is where I work," Daniel told the frightened girl. He took her hand and hurried them down the corridor.

 

Jack was currently snarling his way to the Mountain, his only command post until his new offices were ready. All the 302s were being scrambled and on their way to the Middle East where a Ha'tok class ship had pulled into orbit. The Goa'uld still hadn't figured out Tau'ri chain of command, and Jack had no idea why they would have picked the middle of the desert. No demands had been heard, yet, so he didn't know who the godling was in charge of the ship. His cell phone rang.

 

"O'Neill!" he yelled into the handless microphone.

 

"Col. Markham just radioed in," Landry reported. "The Prometheus is coming in hot; he says we have Enlil illegally parked."

 

"Is Daniel there?"

 

"Just came in, along with a young girl."

 

"His new daughter," Jack said. "I want them close to the gateroom and off-world at the first sign of a foothold in the Mountain. You and I haven't gone over this particular Protocol, Hank, so we're wingin' it. Air Force One will be on its way, the pilot will call when they are within sight and you need to have an armed escort already at the field. The president has no command decision rights over the SGC, he is to be given all respects but don't let him push you. The SGC is now under the authority of Homeworld Security, and by the president's own authorization, Homeworld Security has the final word. Get him set up on the VIP deck, his own men know what to do, they've been there before.

 

"I need you to make sure the Alpha site is updated with all current information, and bring home all off-world personnel immediately, except Alpha. Off-world personnel have a thirty minute warning as of now or they will be locked out until this situation has been dealt with. If the base needs to be evacuated, I want you off-world with the rest; if anything happens to me, I need you ready to take over. Col. Reynolds is the best right hand there, let him help you, and Walter knows what you'll want before you do. I'll be there in five minutes."

 

The front guards saw Jack speeding toward them and pulled the gate open, jumping out of the way. He screeched to a halt, jumped out, and one of the guards took his truck and parked it. He ran past all the check-in points while talking on his cell phone with Maynard.

 

"Make a hole!" he yelled at the crowded elevator. Several airmen jumped out, letting him on. "302s are on their way, and the Prometheus is in the solar system," he said, keying the elevator to go straight to the 27th floor without stopping. "Daedalus happens to be home, Col. Caldwell is preparing for debarkation, the Argos is not ready for deep space but her weapons are on-line and she can skirt around the planet. We already have ground troops there, sir, just get me in communication with the CO out there, and I can direct from here."

 

He jumped off the elevator and bound up the half-flight of stairs to the control room.

 

"All teams are in except the Alpha site and SG-9," Landry reported. "We haven't been able to reach them and they're an hour overdue for check-in."

 

"I'd swear that team number is jinxed," Jack commented. "Alright, keep trying them. Send a message to Dakkara, let Teal'c know what's going on and to check on SG-9. Have a report sent to Alpha site so that they can follow-up. Do we have satellite from our target?"

 

"Set up in the conference room," Landry said. "The Iraqis are firing on the ship but their ordinance is bouncing off a shield. The Heaven's Bow is giving it a good try but none of their weapons are working, either."

 

Jack quickly took in the scene from the monitor as he strode into the room. The Mothership held its ground as it deflected fire from above and below. "Enlil got himself an updated ship," he said. He tapped his comm. "Inanna, you're going to get yourself killed."

 

"If you have a better idea, now's the time," she came back.

 

"Prometheus, Daedalus, and Argos are all on their way," he said. "Their weapons are more updated than yours, just hang on; try and protect the ground forces until the ships get there."

 

"Those ground forces are even crazier now than they were when we were the ruling class," she commented. "Jack!"

 

"I see them." Several squads of death gliders came out of the mothership and headed toward ground. Jack pounded on the intercom. "Sergeant, get an ETA from our ships!" he ordered.

 

"Daedalus is two minutes out, sir, Prometheus is six minutes, and Argos is ten," Walter called back.

 

"Daedalus is coming now, Inanna," Jack reported. "The 302s should be....you got 'em." Like angry hornets from a disturbed nest, 302s from America and Russia attacked the mothership and the gliders. Groups troops ran for cover as material fell from the sky.

 

"Sir, ground command is on line for you!" Walter yelled to him. "General Buchard, sir."

 

"General Buchard, this is O'Neill."

 

"I'd appreciate a little direction, general!" the man shouted over the sounds of gunfire and blasts that could be heard in the background.

 

"Your men are wasting ordinance, general," Jack told him. "You don't have the necessary weapons to penetrate those shields, not even a nuke will do it. Let our ships take care of the sky. If any of those death gliders land, your weapons will penetrate their personal body armor but follow through with a knife to the belly; if not, that symbiote can heal the host and you'll be starting all over again. A belly blast or a blast to the back of the neck will also do it. The symbiote is usually housed in the belly of the Jaffa, and in the back of the neck of a host; take out the snake and the rest of the body will follow. Get that information to ALL troops, not just ours. This isn't the time for political bullshit."

 

"Roger, general," Buchard said. "This new ship coming in is ours?"

 

"That's the Daedalus, commanded by Col. Caldwell," Jack said. "We have two more coming, the Prometheus, with Col. Markham, and the Argos, with Col. Galanakis. Argos is brand new, she's armed but not fully functional. That other ship up there is the Heaven's Bow, with allies, the Anunnaki, commanded by Queen Inanna. The Pentagon should have emailed you all relevant material, if you have access. Let our ships take care of the enemy ships, their weapons are made for it.

 

"We haven't been contacted by the enemy ship yet, we don't know what they want; they are very low on slaves, at the moment, so they could be head-hunting. We leave no man behind, general, I want a head-count when this is over, and if one person is missing, I want to know about it."

 

"Copy that," Buchard agreed.

 

The Daedalus came in and began firing on the Goa'uld, the naquadah enhanced energy beams slicing through the Goa'uld shields. The ha'tok pounded the Daedalus in response. The Prometheus roared in and the Goa'uld blasted out of the atmosphere, both 303s chasing after it.

 

"I'm feeling a little useless here, Jack," he heard.

 

"Why haven't you asked us to help you update?" Jack asked her.

 

"I'll get back to you when I have an answer."

 

Jack smiled. "Pride goeth before the fall, your Queenship. When we're done with this asshole, why don't you and your boys come down for a beer?" he invited. Landry lifted an eyebrow. "We have a new house, Daniel has a new daughter, we'll make a party of it and find time to talk weapons."

 

302s chased death gliders through the air almost too fast for the ground troops to see. The Iraqi rebel forces were too stunned by events to notice that American soldiers were standing next to them, both sides aiming weapons at the same target in the sky.

 

"Col. Carter, see if we can capture a Jaffa," he called over the radio. "I think an interrogation is in order."

 

"Roger!" she called back.

 

"General Buchard, our 302s are going to attempt to land a glider," Jack called out to the ground forces. "There may be two pilots in the glider. Let your men know I want them alive and to hold them for interrogation. Get the staff weapons and zats away from the Jaffa, and they can be taken down hand to hand just like anyone else. Cuff 'em and my people will pick them up. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT allow your men to be alone with these people; the symbiote can jump bodies."

 

"Inanna, keep watch on the 302s. When the ground troops have the Jaffa in custody, please beam them up and secure them. I want to chat with them."

 

"We can do that," she responded.

 

They watched the satellite screen as four 302s corralled a glider. The glider began to fly erratically as it was carefully forced away from the others and down. All the 302s now had a bright, pretty Tau'ri on their wings, along with an identification number. Much to the irritation of the home countries, none of the 302s identified their origin other than Tau'ri. Russia had tried putting Cyrillic lettering on the ships, but the pilots themselves brought the ships to the Yard where the lettering was painted over. From the pilot meetings held at the Yard, the pilots were bonding to each other in Tau'ri pride, not nationality. Even Sam was walking around with a slightly cockier swagger. Jack was half expecting her to show up at home with a Tau'ri tattooed on an arm. He had listened to her talking on the phone with other pilots and their language was becoming a verbal short-hand that only other SGC pilots seemed able to understand. Sam wasn't usually in the air, she was supposed to be overseeing the research and development department, but her excuse was that she wouldn't ask anyone to test new ships if she wasn't prepared to do it herself, and besides, at a time like this, all hands were needed in the air. Jack was a little jealous.

 

England had been given permission to start a Western Europe yard for approved countries, with Germany as a secondary site, and Australia for the Pacific site. Russia already had the Eastern Europe yard and were quite smug about being in on the whole project in concert with the US. Jack rolled his eyes and didn't bother to correct anyone. China, Japan, Korea, and the Middle East were angry at being denied the materials; Jack gave an all-out NO to the Joint Chiefs and the UN, saying when those countries learned to play nice, they could join the rest of the boys and girls. Every ounce of material was being accounted for; Jack told the other countries that the naquadah could be traced and anyone selling an unauthorized item would be charged with world treason. He didn't tell them how it could be traced.

 

One of the more onerous projects Jack had given Davis was to pick primary candidates for his oversight council for HomeSec, the other countries all clamoring for a say in the daily happenings of a situation they didn't understand. Jack was trusting Davis to pick people with more brains than ego.

 

Greece had a national celebration when a son of theirs, Col. Peter Galanakis, was given the third 303, the Argos. He was actually a grandson, but they were ignoring that part; the Greeks picked any excuse for a party.

 

The command room was waiting breathlessly as they watched the 302s bring down a glider. The moment it touched ground, troops pounced on it, climbing over it until it was covered in army desert fatigues. Jack gestured impatiently and the satellite image closed in on the action. Three 302s landed while the fourth remained in the air above the downed glider. The ground troops held a multitude of guns on the Jaffa while the 302 pilots scrambled over to the glider. Troops stepped back as SGC uniforms ran up and held zats on the Jaffa. Jack knew a few of the pilots, Spurlock, Lopez, and Sam. The Jaffa hesitated and then came out of the glider, staffs tossed to the side. Spurlock quickly picked them up while Sam and Lopez gestured for the Jaffa to exit their ship. The Jaffa were tossed to the ground by gung-ho troops and quickly disarmed. Sam shouted something and a space was cleared around her and the two Jaffa. A moment later, they disappeared.

 

"Got 'em!" Inanna shouted.

 

"Put them in a cell, and I'll be up as soon as I can," Jack said. Sam reappeared on the sand and they quickly headed back to their 302s. The ground troops on both sides were clearly astonished by the now-you-see-her-now-you-don't magic act. One of the co-pilots commandeered the glider and took it up and out of the atmosphere for a quick hop to the Argos which was guarding the air space over the desert like a big brother, along with big sister, Heaven's Bow, to be settled in the landing bay.

 

"Hank, with that mothership out of our space, for the moment, the 302s should do a patrol run around the planet and immediate vicinity of the solar system," Jack instructed. "Col. Carter and Col. Jeffries know the drill. When the all-clear comes in, the Argos can go back to the Yard, as will the 302s. A watch needs to be kept for the mothership and our 303s. If the mothership comes back, call me. Let Air Force One know there's no rush, they can come for a visit, if they want to. I'm going to check in on Daniel and then get beamed up. I'll be in touch; I have my radio, if you need me for anything."

 

Gen. Landry acknowledged him. Technically, Landry outranked Jack, but Jack had the experience, and the new position, and Landry had confidence in Jack to take the lead.

 

Jack found Daniel in his quarters, lying across the bed with a little girl and a chess board between them. Jack began to shut the door and was blocked by the SF standing outside.

 

"Sorry, sir," the airman said. It took Jack a moment.

 

"No, you're right, sergeant," he said. "I forgot, thank you."

 

The SF took a discrete couple steps away while leaving the door open, and Jack squatted next to the bed and put a hand on the girl's back.

 

"Hi, honey, I'm Jack; were you scared?" Daniel's own bright blue eyes stared back at him.

 

She gave a nod. "A little," she said. Generals were supposed to be big and mean and yelled a lot, but she wasn't too sure what to make of a general who was friendly.

 

"Well, I'm sorry we had to move so fast," he said. "The bad guys came in and I didn't want you or Daniel hurt. The bad guys are gone now. I need to go ask some people some questions, but I wanted to stop in and see you before I left. So tell me, are you happy about finding your Dad and coming to live with him?"

 

"I like him," she said a little shyly. "He's funny."

 

"Yeah, he's a riot," Jack said dryly. Daniel stuck his tongue out at him. "Did he at least feed you?"

 

"Uh huh, he asked the guards to bring us hamburgers from the cafeteria."

 

"Good. What's this, is he teaching you to play?" Jack indicated the board.

 

"Yeah, I never played before," she said.

 

"This is good you're learning because we all play and you'll be able to play with us," he told her. "I have to go; sleep here tonight, and we'll get you home in the morning. It's just a short drive from here. And move your knight to this spot," he indicated a square on the board. She moved the horse. "Now say, Checkmate!"

 

"Checkmate!" she giggled.

 

"This is a two-person game, Jack," Daniel complained with a smile. He tossed a rook at Jack. "Go interrogate something."

 

"Actually, that's exactly where I'm going," Jack said cheerfully. "Sam and her pilots brought down a glider and Inanna is now hosting two Jaffa in her brig."

 

"Two Jaffa and Camulus? That should be interesting," Daniel commented with a raised brow.

 

"I forgot about him," Jack scowled. "Daniel, if the Goa'uld are from different symbiote family trees, is it possible that one limb is less psychotic than the others?"

 

"Sure," Daniel said with a shrug. "Look at the Tok'ra. They don't live to piss you off, Jack, they just have lousy judgment. And we've had other experiences with queens who have deliberately refused to pass on certain information. I know we don't have much of a reason to trust Camulus, but seems to me he's caught between a rock and a hard place; you and Baal. You have to admit he's never gone Darth Vader on us."

 

Jack ruminated on that. "I'll consider it," he grumbled. He stood, gave Stacy's hair a stroke, and bent to peck at Daniel. "I kid-proofed the house already, so take her home when you get up in the morning."

 

"I haven't done the weapons talk, I assumed you'd want to do that," Daniel commented.

 

"Yes, thank you." Jack took a couple steps toward the door and turned back. "Did you....?" he waved a finger between himself and Daniel and gave a confused look.

 

"I told her," Daniel said.

 

"Oh, ok, good. Good night, kids."

 

Daniel looked at Stacy after Jack left.

 

"I love him very much but sometimes he makes me crazy," he told her. She giggled.


	17. Chapter 17  Parents and Children

  
Author's notes: Jack visits the Heaven’s Bow and makes an interesting discovery, Daniel discovers parenting, changes are underway at the SGC, and a party is interrupted rather rudely.  


* * *

Jack went up to the Heaven's Bow and discovered Camulus out of his cell and messing with the ship's defense systems. He was under the supervision of four armed guards, so Jack couldn't complain too much except to warn Inanna about the man's nature.

 

"The Jaffa haven't said anything beyond the usual rhetoric," she said as they walked to the holding cells. "There are still factions amongst the Jaffa who are holding out on the entire rebellion. It seems they don't care whether or not the gods are gods, it's the power they're after. They feel that if they can be good enough at their jobs, a god will choose them for renewal and they will, themselves, become a god."

 

"Tell me again why I'm wasting my time on freeing their sorry asses?" Jack asked.

 

"Because you are a good man, Jack, and you can do nothing except help to free their sorry asses," she told him.

 

"Maybe I should get my brother to call the Pope and nominate me for sainthood," he suggested.

 

"And your partners would say...?"

 

"Before or after they picked themselves up from rolling around on the floor and peeing themselves from laughing so hard?"

 

Inanna chuckled and slid an arm through his.

 

"I am feeling useless, Jack," she said. "Your people have done so well since we've been gone, and I can't even take the credit because I wasn't around to hold your hands as you learned to walk."

 

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly did you do all those years ago?"

 

"Actually, it was Enki, not me," she said. "I governed, he played. Your people were barely out of the stone age when we arrived; our role was to assist in the development of a species with potential. The Ancients would place a gate on a world with potential and assign one of our races to watch over that world. Babysit, you could say. I was assigned your world. When we left during the fight with Enlil, and then disappeared, the Asgard were assigned watch duty."

 

Jack thought about it. "And what was Enki doing?" he asked.

 

"Tinkering," she said with a slight smile.

 

"Do I have to get dirty and pull those pretty black strands of hair out one at a time?" he warned.

 

"Ooooh, Jack, is that in invitation to play?"

 

He playfully pretended to choke her. "Come on, out with it," he mock-growled. "What was that old man up to?"

 

"Ok, ok," she conceded with a laugh. "The Ancients misjudged this planet. The dominant species on this planet, proto-humans, were going to die out, so Enki fixed them."

 

Jack stopped and looked at her.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Their brains had reached capacity," she said. "Enki is your missing link. He tweaked a few DNA markers, and that opened up their brains. It was Enki that allowed you to evolve. Technically, he broke the rules; you were supposed to evolve, or not, on your own. Enki has always had a problem with rules. He feels they were meant to be broken."

 

Jack stood still, staring at her in shock. "Who the hell are you people?"

 

She slid her arm through his again and pulled him along. "Not yet, Jack," she requested. "I promise, you will know, but you need to do as much as you can on your own. Evolutionary leaps don't happen overnight, you know, but it is happening, during your lifetime."

 

Jack's mind was whirling as he walked blindly next to her. "I'm going to be 55 soon," he said. "My lifetime is about 35 years, and at this age, that is NOT a long time."

 

Inanna smiled and said nothing.

 

The sight of two Jaffa snapped Jack back into the here and now. He looked at them, giving them a long look up and down.

 

"These two think they can become gods? In who's reality?" Jack asked, pointing at the two. "They couldn't even escape from a bunch of pitiful humans, but they can become gods? What a waste of time." He turned to go.

 

"Submit to your god, human!" one of the snarled. Jack laughed.

 

"You people need new writers," he commented. "Don't worry, we'll get your god and I guarantee you he won't be a god. I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what you boys were doing down there?"

 

"This planet belongs to Enlil," one snarled arrogantly. "He does not need to explain his actions to you."

 

"I see," Jack nodded. "So I guessed right, you were here to collect more slaves." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of green liquid.

 

"What's that?" Inanna asked.

 

"Oh, just something the Tok'ra cooked up," Jack said. "A special cocktail. Our Jaffa rebel buddies didn't want to be enslaved to their symbiotes anymore, but they'd die without them, so they take shots of this stuff and it allows them to live without their symbiotes. I was wondering what would happen if we gave a shot of this to someone WITH a symbiote."

 

"You lie, human," a Jaffa informed him.

 

"Sometimes," Jack agreed. "But not this time. Why? Are you afraid of what your host might tell us?"

 

"Nothing of the host survives," he was told.

 

"Yeah, so I've heard," Jack said. "Old wives' tale, boys. As evidenced by quite a few freed slaves, including the former First Prime of Apophis, his mentor, and his son. I tell you what, though; you tell me where Enlil has been hanging out, and I'll let you live, as is, symbiote and all."

 

The Jaffa sneered at him.

 

"It's a bargain deal, boys," Jack cheerfully informed them. "Answer one question, and answer honestly, and I'll keep the symbiote poison to myself. I'll repeat the question, in case you've forgotten it already –where is Enlil?"

 

He shook the vial of liquid, looking into the glass as he held it up to a light. He chatted with Inanna about the stuff, telling her how they acquired it and how the Tok'ra queen sacrificed herself for them. Inanna was impressed and took the vial, giving it a close inspection.

 

"I just don't understand the Tok'ra," he said, frowning. "They have this stuff, but they keep whining about needing hosts to continue their cause in freeing themselves. Why don't they take their own medicine and dump the symbiotes? Wouldn't that be more effective in freeing themselves?"

 

"Hmmm, I don't know," Inanna admitted. "Seems a good puzzle to me. If they get rid of the symbiotes, and take this serum, which I am assuming replicates their...what's wrong?"

 

"Please don't use that word," Jack begged with a pained look. "That R word. Not good. Ask Thor."

 

Inanna shrugged. "As you wish. So this assists their bodies in taking the place of their destroyed immune system. If they continue to take this, and procreate, the assumption would be that their children will eventually be born with an intact immune system."

 

"One would think," Jack nodded. Inanna continued to think as she looked at the liquid.

 

"It is difficult to actually get rid of a DNA sequence all together," she said. "It can be made dormant, it can be altered, but this particular one is a necessary component for the body to survive, therefore nature would not allow it to be completely wiped out, not unless race extinction was planned, which the Mother will have, if She feels it is in the best interest of said race. Do you have more of this?" she asked. "May I keep some for Aba to play with when he returns?"

 

"Sure," Jack said. "Where is he?"

 

"Checking on his terraforming project," she said. "I think I'd like to see this serum in action," she said thoughtfully. "Let me get an asu down here and we will do a little experimenting."

 

One of the Jaffa shouted out coordinates. Jack gave him a bow and walked out toward the door.

 

"You promised we would live, O'Neill!" a Jaffa called out.

 

"I am letting you live," he said. "But this isn't my ship, so you'll need to do the rest of your bargaining with Inanna."

 

Daniel was fairly certain the world's press corps were plotting to kill Jack. After the second surprise visit from a mothership, and the second win by the SGC, the press was once again clamoring for interviews. Jack was refusing to take them seriously and making a show of not understanding what the fuss was about. Bad guy in, bad guy gone. What time did the Simpson's start?

 

He spent most of the day at the SGC writing and reading reports and discussing HomeSec protocols with General Landry. This little altercation with Enlil, who was seriously out of touch with events, was minor compared to what could be happening. Landry had spent a great deal of his time reading mission reports from the past 8 years, and knew Jack was deliberately downplaying events for the public so that the planet wouldn't go into complete mass hysteria. Enlil was laughable compared to what was waiting for them.

 

The Daedalus and the Prometheus came back empty handed and heads hung in shame.

 

"Sir, we need to be able to track cloaked ships," Jack was told. He sent the request to R&D as a priority and received a curt, "We're working on it!" from the head of R&D, Col. Carter.

 

Finally done with paperwork, Jack headed home. He had a long conference call along the way with the president and the Joint Chiefs. He was sorry the SGC and HomeSec couldn't be a little more patriotic, hell, he considered himself an all-American boy, but if HomeWORLD Security was going to be guarding the entire planet, he wasn't going to plaster the red, white, and blue all over everything. The entire point was to bring the globe together in this joint mission. And no, he wasn't going to ask anyone's permission before sending his guard dogs after a stray entering his yard. He was given a job to do, and damned if he was going to apologize for doing it. Davis called after and told him that the Middle Eastern bloc was requesting a meeting, and they were being very polite about it. Jack understood –the president wanted him to go into the meeting waving their flag and lording it over the Middle East. Jack wasn't going to play that game. He told Davis to set up the meeting and include Sgt. Gaafar in case there was a language barrier. Davis would pepper Jack's entire counsel with Middle Eastern Americans, if he needed to.

 

The president called Jack personally after the conference call and asked him to please, please, please, play nice.

 

"Sir, as long as it is in the best interest of the world, I will play very nice," Jack said. "I don't care what kind of politics you and the rest of the world leaders make for yourselves, so unless you want to replace me with someone who kisses ass better than I do, you need to let me do my job."

 

"Jack, please, the American citizens need to know that their president is in charge of their security," Hayes told him. "What am I supposed to tell them when you go around thumbing your nose at me?"

 

"Tell them whatever you'd like, sir, but I'm not thumbing my nose at anyone," Jack stated. "You placed me in charge of the security of this planet, sir, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm not attempting to overthrow anyone, I'm not telling people how to live; I'm out there chasing assholes who are trying to make you, and all your American citizens, their slaves. You and all the other countries involved signed the orders that make Homeworld Security answerable only to the international watchdog council that is being put together, not to any one country or person. The implication itself is that I and my office must stay neutral when it comes to world politics. If you are going to change that order, let me know, because I'll pack up my toys and go home now. We have a new daughter in the house, and I'd like to be a father again."

 

Hayes sighed noisily into the phone. "Alright, Jack, alright," he said. "You never were one to get on the political bandwagon. I'm going to run again next year, can I at least get you to sing my praises, huh? A couple of photo ops? Make it LOOK like you're playing nice? Please? I'll even kiss the baby."

 

"Well, she's 10, but you can kiss her, if you'd like," Jack said. "Ask Daniel, first, though, she's his."

 

"What?"

 

"A Jackson oops showed up. Her name is Stacy. Daniel brought her home yesterday just when all the current nonsense started. Major Davis has the report, if you're curious."

 

"My congratulations to Dr. Jackson," Hayes said, resigned. "May I inquire as to the well-being of the SG-1 house as a whole?"

 

"We are well, thank you for asking, Henry," Jack said pleasantly and irreverently. "We're a little irritated with the overly conservative nature of this particular town, but I'm hoping that the addition of a few open-minded people to the SGC and HomeSec will bring our neighbors into the fold. I'm considering a case of Ex-Lax for our more up-tight brothers and sisters out here. I can't seem to go anywhere without getting an invitation to a revival, and the flyers on my windshield are a little annoying but they make for great kindling in the grill. My shrink tells me I'm dealing well with it."

 

Hayes gave a reluctant chuckle. "Yes, I'm sure aliens and same-gender, polyamorous households are making waves with the politics of Colorado Springs. Any threats of burnings, yet?"

 

"No, but thankfully our immediate neighbors are good people and are being entertained with our silliness. They even went out of their way to protect my home during the initial battle, and after the public outing of the SGC, we returned home to find neighbors waiting with home-cooked meals and lots of thank you cards. And if it were in my power to put in a commendation for Sheriff Andy Richardson, I would; the man has been a godsend out here. He's made himself invaluable to the SGC by protecting our privacy, no questions asked, except for a little gossip over poker and beers, and I've never heard anything I've said to him privately come back to haunt me. He even held this town together during the battle; very few riots, only a couple of deaths from heart-attacks. If the man ever decides to run for governor, I'd back him, and so would the rest of my kids."

 

"I will mention his name in a few places, Jack," Hayes promised.

 

"Thank you, sir, and I'll ask Major Davis to check my schedule for a lunch opening some time soon. We had lunch at this little hole in the wall place while we were there recently, and they had these little balls for desert, called sesame balls. Mmm Mmm, addictive."

 

"Oh, Jack? Getting back to the same-gender issue? I'm having a little problem with my own conservatives. Can I get Dr. Jackson to come and talk to a panel?"

 

"I'm not his keeper, Mr. President," Jack said with a shrug. "Call the house and ask him. He'll be the first to tell you he isn't an expert in this field, though, anymore than you are an expert in straight sex. Daniel is a wonderful lover, but he's MY lover; we're just folks being folks and enjoying ourselves. I'm sure he could give you a few ideas on where to start looking for a guest speaker. Personally, I think you should just tell your conservatives that my bedroom isn't any of their damned business because if it is, then they can start reporting their private lives to me because I get a say in what they are doing in THEIR bedrooms. Where I stick my dick or what Daniel does to my ass has absolutely nothing to do with how I do my job, so your conservatives can to get a grip and concentrate on their own backyards."

 

"Message heard, Jack."

 

Jack made a concerted effort to dump the crappy emotions before going into the house. He took the packages from the backseat and let himself in.

 

"Hello!" he called out, shutting the door behind him.

 

"Up here!" he heard. He put the packages on the floor and went upstairs. He found Daniel on a ladder, stapling dark blue squares of paper to the ceiling of Stacy's room. She was on the bed, laying on her back and watching Daniel. Jack sprawled next to her and looked up, too.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

 

"It's a star chart," Daniel said. "I had someone at the SGC print it out after I measured the ceiling. All the stars are in day-glo, so they'll glow after the lights go out." He continued to staple each square of paper after double-checking the corners for their corresponding matches.

 

"That's pretty cool, Daniel," Jack said with an impressed nod. "Did you make some for our room, too?"

 

"And listen to you lecture me on the different constellations all night? No, I didn't. I will, if you will let me put an Egyptian mural on the walls."

 

"I have my telescope, I'll be fine with that if I want to look at stars," Jack commented. "What did you two do all day?" he asked, turning to look at Stacy.

 

"We went shopping," she said. "Daddy bought me a bike, some books, and a stereo and CDs, a TV and DVD player and some movies, and a computer."

 

Jack's eyes grew wide and he lifted his head to look around the room. There were indeed lots of electronics, and the bookcase looked as though it held various mythologies from around the world. None of the electronics were hooked up except the stereo which just plugged into the wall; Daniel was probably waiting for Sam to get home. He looked up at Daniel.

 

"Did you leave anything for us to buy her, Santa?" he questioned.

 

"Yeah, she wants a puppy," Daniel said with a smile. "I told her she'd have to deal with you, on that one."

 

Jack turned onto his side, frowning in contemplation. "What kind of puppy?" he asked suspiciously.

 

"One that barks and has a tail?" she suggested. Daniel burst out laughing as Jack groaned and fell onto his back. Stacy giggled next to him. Jack opened his eyes and lifted his head.

 

"Did you just call him Daddy?" he asked. She nodded. "Say it again."

 

"Daddy."

 

"Who is Daddy?"

 

"Daniel is Daddy."

 

Jack smiled and looked up at Daniel who was a little flushed.

 

"That is so nice to hear, Danny," he said softly. "If anyone deserves it, you do."

 

"Thanks, Jack. Of everything that's happened, she's the only reward I want. Having Stacy makes this all worth while."

 

Daniel continued with the ceiling as Jack and Stacy became acquainted. Jack went round and round on lots of different topics, with no seeming continuity, in typical Jack-speak, but Daniel knew from long experience that Jack had his own way of reasoning and he was reasoning out who Stacy was. The doorbell rang a while later, and Jack went down to answer it. He was back a minute later, holding flowers and a stuffed bear.

 

"The card says they're for Miss Jackson," he said and held them out to her. Surprised, Stacy looked up at Daniel.

 

"I don't know, honey," he said. Jack shook his head; they weren't from him, either. "Go ahead."

 

She curiously opened the card.

 

"Welcome home, Stacy, from...the President?" she read with a confused look. "What President?"

 

"Our President," Jack said. "I was talking with him on my way home, and I mentioned you. I didn't know he was going to do this, though."

 

"That was very nice of him," Daniel commented with a raised eyebrow. He'd get more out of Jack later.

 

"The United States President?" Stacy asked in disbelief, delicately touching the daisies and yellow roses.

 

"Yes, the US President," Jack said with a nod. "President Hayes. Because of what we do, we know him. You'll probably meet him, at some point. Maybe we can call him tomorrow and you can thank him. It's getting a little late tonight."

 

"You know President Hayes' phone number?" she asked.

 

"Sure," Jack said. "I have to know his phone number, because I'm a general and sometimes I need to talk about security things with him."

 

"Oh." She carefully put the vase on her dresser and kept the bear. She sniffed and the men looked at her.

 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked in concern.

 

"Nnnnnothing," she whispered. Daniel got off the ladder and went to her. She was crying into her bear. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Jack left them alone.

 

"Tell me what's wrong, honey," Daniel asked her after a couple of minutes. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what might be upsetting her.

 

"Are....are you....going to....send me away?" she hiccupped into his chest.

 

"What? No, of course, not," he promised, horrified that she would think that. "What makes you think that?"

 

"Because....no one has ever.....been so nice to me before."

 

Daniel held her tight. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you," he said. "I really didn't know you were born, or I would have been with you since then. I'm sorry if we did too much today, I just want you to be happy. I missed 10 birthdays, 10 of everything, and I'm a little angry about it. Not at you, at life for making me miss you. Maybe we should have gone a little slower, so you could get used to us. And I didn't think about how all the stuff from yesterday might upset you.... I'm used to it, you're not. I guess you're a little overwhelmed. Or am I wrong in thinking how you're feeling?"

 

"I....I feel like...hiding," she whispered.

 

"That's what overwhelmed feels like," Daniel told her. "It's ok, we'll go slower tomorrow and we can talk and maybe go for a walk in the woods. It's very nice and peaceful. Does that sound good? Or we can do whatever you'd like."

 

"A walk...sounds good," she said. "Linda, my foster mother, didn't like me to cry. I try not to."

 

"Crying is normal," Daniel immediately said. "You cry whenever you feel like it. And when you're ready, I'd like it if you told me what made you cry. You don't have to because sometimes things are just too private, but I'd like to help you, if you'll let me. When my parents died, and I was adopted, I cried all the time, at first. And we don't mind crying in this house because emotions are part of who we are."

 

She sniffed and nodded. "Does Jack cry?"

 

"Sure, he does," Daniel said. "I've seen him cry quite a few times. And I cry and so does Sam. When we need to. Even adults need to cry sometimes. I was crying just a little while ago, pretty much for the same reason you are; I was feeling overwhelmed. Lots of things happened all at once, and I was having a hard time communicating to Jack and Sam what I was feeling, so I yelled a little. Sam was at work so Jack came and talked to me when I was calmer, and I cried. I didn't want to, I didn't know I was going to, but I did. Jack didn't mind, he just put his arms around me and let me get it out. We love each other, so it's ok."

 

She was quiet for a while as she calmed down. Daniel felt no need to put her down as he learned the feel of her and the scent of her, imprinting her into his mind and heart. During the past few months his entire life had changed, culminating in the present moment of holding a daughter he didn't know he had. Her grip on his arm loosened and her breathing was evening out. Daniel turned and slid her onto the bed. He took her sneakers off and pulled the covers over her. He smoothed her hair back, took her glasses off, and looked at her. He kissed her brow.

 

"I love you," he whispered. She gave a sleepy nod. "If you need me, come and get me, but knock and wait for one of us to answer before coming in, ok?" She nodded again.

 

Daniel took the ladder down and laid it against a far wall, out of harm's way. He went to his room and collapsed face down on the bed. His glasses smooshed against his eyes so he lifted his head, took the glasses off, and buried his face again.

 

"Is she alright?" Jack was reading, new reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. Sam had gotten tired of watching him hold a book at arm's length to read and made him go to an eye doctor.

 

"Overwhelmed," Daniel pronounced from the mattress. He moved over and put his face in Jack's side. "I'm a Dad, Jack. I don't know what I'm doing."

 

A hand touched his hair. "No parent knows what they're doing," Jack said. "It's hit and miss the entire way. We do the best we can, make the best decisions we can, and if we fuck up, all we can do is apologize and try not do make the same mistake a second time. You'll be fine. You're doing fine."

 

Daniel slid an arm around Jack's stomach and kicked his sneakers off.

 

"I need to fly out to Iraq in the morning, I'll only be a couple days," Jack told him. "Sam will be home tomorrow night. I was thinking of having a party. Combination of things –house warming, a welcome for Stacy, and a get together for our immediate SGC family and friends. Does that work for you?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Good, start making an invite list of people you'd like to bring. I've got mine, Sam can do one, too. We'll make it a pot-luck; I'll do dogs and burgers. Let me do the shopping, I want to invite Megan and the kids."

 

"Ok."

 

Soft snores were soon heard. Jack looked down. He gave the brown hair a stroke and went back to his book. When Jack got up in the morning, Daniel was still fast asleep. At some point in the night, he had woken up long enough to get undressed and into pajama bottoms. No more walking around naked. Part of Jack was bummed about it but he enjoyed unwrapping presents, so it was ok. He went to take his shower and pack a bag. Stacy actually had what was meant as the master bedroom, but the adults decided that they couldn't fit three sets of dressers into their bedroom nor could three adults use the one closet, so they took a bedroom with a bathroom that connected to a second bedroom, and made the second room a dressing room. It also made for easier changing when others were still asleep.

 

When Daniel woke up, Jack had already left. Stacy was watching cartoons. She handed Daniel a note.

 

"Remember to go down to Peterson Elementary and get her registered for school," the note said. "You'll need her custody papers, birth cert/SS ID card, medical records, and former school records. Go into town and introduce Andy to her. SGC has an email account set up for her, show her how to use it. Take her into the SGC and get her an ID card. Call if ?"

 

He tweaked her chin. "Did he feed you? Good. Well, let's get the day started. Get your shower and find something to wear, and we'll get you registered before we do anything else. Am I supposed to help you with your hair or anything?"

 

"No," she shook her head in amusement. "I can do that."

 

"Oh. Good. Ok, because I am in desperate need of coffee."

 

He did help a little with her hair, getting a snarl out. They got her registered quicker than he thought. The principal was surprised to see him and fluttered over him, one of their home town heroes. Daniel had a private word with Principal Herbert and told her that if one person harassed Stacy because of him, he would take her out of their school that very day. No one was to make a big issue out of things. Principal Herbert assured him that other SGC kids went to their school, and the staff knew better than to allow reporters or anyone else access to the kids. The school also had standing orders to allow SF to take them out of class, if there was an emergency. Daniel requested to see the paperwork on that one, and after reading it through, and seeing that it was signed by General Hammond several years earlier, he approved it. He also added Jack, Sam, Paul, Nate, and Cassandra on the list of personnel authorized to take Stacy out of school. If he wasn't on-world, someone had to look after her. He was given a list of names and told to contact one of them about a Kid Tree that SGC parents used. Daniel recognized most of the names, including Reynolds and Bosco. Stacy was given a school ID card which had SGC in small letters in a bottom corner. One of the parents would explain to Daniel what it was about.

 

He asked to meet with Stacy's teacher and was told that 5th grade began the multiple teachers and classes rotation to get the kids ready for high school. He met with her home room teacher and gave Mrs. Sandberg private cell phones and emails to be used specifically for parent-teacher communications. Gen. O'Neill and Col. Carter were step-parents, and she could speak to either of them, also. Mrs. Sandberg let Daniel know that Jessica Bosco was also in her class and did he know Major Bosco? He did, and Daniel felt better.

 

He then took Stacy into town and got her a cell phone. He programmed in emergency phone numbers and showed her how to use the phone and when to call which number. Daniel numbered them, so she would remember the order. She could call any of her parents at any time. She was to give her phone number to no one without permission from Daddy, Jack, or Sam. She was introduced to the sheriff and then taken into the Mountain. Things were much calmer than the day before. Daniel introduced her around, to the extreme surprise of all, and had an ID card made for her. Stacy didn't know it, but she just made the list of Protect At All Costs.

 

The new doctor, Dr. Lam, took finger prints, a retina scan, and a blood sample and sent it for a DNA workup for security purposes. He took Stacy to his office and showed her how to access the email. She would be able to access it from home as soon as Sam set the computer up. Nyan had set up the email and was thoughtful enough to plug in the emails for her new parents. Daniel let Stacy know that sometimes it was easier for them to send emails if they were really busy and their waking hours didn't overlap. It was also easier, sometimes, to talk about private things on the email because it could be written out, thought about, and then talked about when they could get together and talk.

 

He introduced her to Col. Reynolds and Major Bosco, letting Bosco know that she was in Jessie's class and what was this about a Kid Tree? Bosco told Daniel that the SGC parents had their own internal communications system; in case of emergencies, their SGC Kid Tree would come alive and a couple of parents with vans and SUVs would pick up all the kids. Daniel immediately agreed to put them on the Tree. With Stacy's status as the only child of Dr. Jackson, she would be a prime target so Bosco would let the rest of the Tree know to make sure Stacy was accounted for. Daniel had no idea that the SGC parents had such a protocol for themselves. Up until the recent past, the significant others didn't understand why their soldiers insisted on such extreme measures. The SGC took care of its own and as the daughter of SG-1, Stacy was SGC royalty.

 

"Do you really know aliens?" she asked as they sat and ate ice cream in town.

 

"Sure," Daniel nodded. "In fact, you met one today."

 

The spoon clattered against the dish. "I did?" she asked in surprise.

 

"Yup. Nyan is an alien," he told her. "We met him a couple years ago on another planet, and he came back with us."

 

"But he doesn't look like an alien," she said, not quite believing him.

 

A hand reached over Daniel's shoulder and took his cone.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Who doesn't look like an alien?"

 

Nate plopped himself down and handed the cone back after taking a large bite.

 

"Nyan," Daniel told him. "Stacy, this is Nate. He's Jack's son. Remember we told you about him?"

 

"Hi, Stace," Nate greeted her. "I always wanted a little sister. You look like your Dad."

 

"So do you," she said, unconsciously fluttering her eyes at him. Daniel gave an internal groan; he had forgotten the typical reaction of females toward certain O'Neills and Stacy was definitely a female. A pre-teen female.

 

"Tell Jack," Nate encouraged her with a grin. "It's fun to watch him get riled up."

 

"Don't tell her things like that," Daniel admonished him.

 

"It isn't fun to watch him?" Nate asked.

 

"That isn't the point," Daniel said.

 

"Don't you call him Daddy?" Stacy asked Nate. He shook his head.

 

"Na," he said. "I only just met him a couple years ago, so I call him Jack."

 

"Oh. Where's your mom?"

 

Nate shrugged. "I don't know where she is. That's ok, know why? Because Jack's parents are great, and his mom makes excellent cookies. I know for a fact that she likes Daniel, so I'll bet she'll be your grandma, too." Daniel saw a glimmer of need on her face. She needed grandparents.

 

"Daniel, do they know about Stacy yet?"

 

Daniel didn't know. "I don't know," he admitted. "If Jack told them, he didn't mention it to me. I'll call them later."

 

"President Hayes sent me flowers and a teddy bear," Stacy informed Nate. He leaned forward.

 

"Really? That's cool," he declared. Daniel gave him a nod. "Jack knows a lot of people in high places." He took Daniel's cone again, taking a bite out of the wafer.

 

"Honey, one of those phone numbers I put in your cell phone belongs to Nate," Daniel told her. "He's your big brother, now, so you can call him. I'll give you his email as soon as your computer is set up. His girlfriend, Cassandra, is also a very close friend of ours, and her number is in the cell phone, too. You'll meet her soon; Sam is coming home tonight, and I know she wants to take you shopping for clothes and she said something about taking Cassie, too, for a girls only trip."

 

Nate groaned. "Clothes?" he whined in a familiar tone. "Do you know how many clothes Cassie has already? We'll need another closet, if she keeps buying clothes. And shoes! Oh, my God....!"

 

Stacy smiled shyly at him and finished her sundae.

 

"Did you get her set up with an ID?" Nate asked quietly in Goa'uld. Daniel nodded and told him about the Kid Tree and that he and Cass were on the emergency list for her school.

 

"Things seem pretty calm around here after yesterday," Daniel commented. "I was expecting a little more panic in the public."

 

"They're taking their cues from you guys," Nate told him. "From what my friends are saying, if the SGC isn't panicking, neither will they. Jack is kicking ass, and a lot of guys, and a few girls, are talking about signing up. They know the new HomeSec office will be here, and they all want a piece of the space action. Forget the Marines, the new hot spot is the Air Force. Jack is about to see a significant increase in new recruits, and it's all due to him and the SGC."

 

The TV news and the written word were all talking about the battle over Iraq the previous day, but there was none of the panic and hysteria that the first battle generated.

 

"Jack said if we ignored the hype and treated this like an everyday routine, the public wouldn't wig out," Daniel commented. Nate agreed.

 

"Mmmm...The Egyptian president is coming for a tour of the SGC next week," Daniel told him. "We're keeping it quiet. Can you take care of Stacy?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Nate said.

 

They left Nate and headed out again.

 

"What language was that?" Stacy asked.

 

"That was Goa'uld," Daniel told her. "It's an alien language that a lot of us at the SGC learned. Sometimes we speak it when we need to say private things in public. I didn't mean to exclude you, we just didn't want everyone else listening. We were talking about the battle yesterday. Also, Jack, Sam, and I need to do something next week; the President of Egypt is coming to see the SGC. All week is going to be a little crazy, so Nate and Cassie will be watching you most of the time. We'll call you and check in, but don't be upset if we don't see you too often for a few days, ok? This is something we have to do for our jobs."

 

Stacy was quiet for a while as she watched the passing scenery out the window. "Do all aliens look like us?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed.

 

"No," Daniel shook his head. "A lot do, but not all. I have a few friends who don't look like us at all, and Sam has a good friend who looks like a big lizard. She likes to go flying in space ships with him. He's really nice."

 

They pulled up to Daniel's old house where a moving van was parked outside. Mrs. Arthur almost cried at meeting Daniel's daughter. It must be a grandmother thing, because Stacy was immediately given a cookie and a glass of milk. Daniel talked with Mrs. A about the upcoming presidential visit and she began to make a list of things to do at his office before the Secret Service came in to sweep the place.

 

"Daniel," Mrs. A stopped him on their way out. She took his hand and patted it. "I want to apologize. I had heard the rumor that Andrea had had your baby, but when you didn't mention her, I honestly thought you didn't want to talk about her. If I had known otherwise, I would have told you about your child myself."

 

Daniel was slightly shocked. "Do others on campus know?" he asked.

 

"I don't know," she said. "If they do, they probably put your silence down to the usual college boy denying his paternity. It happens too often for people to take notice, and it's become no one's business except the parents of the child."

 

Daniel understood and buzzed her cheek. Everyone knew Andrea had gotten into drugs, completely ruining her scholarship, and after Daniel left her, she had begun sleeping around more and more often; even if Daniel had known about her pregnancy at the time, he wouldn't have believed that the child was his, even if his name was on her birth certificate. He didn't need a paternity test, though; Stacy looked too much like him for him to think she wasn't his.

 

It was four weeks of settling in for Stacy and her new parents, a new school for her and her father, and Stacy making friends with the neighborhood kids. Daniel hovered for a while, anxious about her being out of his sight, and nearly had a panic attack when Jack convinced him to allow her to have a sleep-over at the Bradley home up the street. Daniel made her promise to keep her cell phone next to her and to call him at ANY hour, if she wanted to come home. Jack and Sam found other ways to distract Daniel while the kid was out of the house for the night, and she came home in the morning happy and not well-rested, having been up most of the night with kid games. Daniel was also not well-rested, having been up all night for adult games. Both took naps after lunch.

 

Maggie O'Neill took one look at Stacy and promptly swept her under her wing. Within minutes, Stacy had a Grandma and Grandpa. Jack's parents were put into the fourth bedroom, Megan and David into the small, fifth room, a room they were all guessing used to be a nursery, Katie shared with Stacy, Michael set up in Daniel's grotto, and Matthew was left to his own devices to find a spot to squat. Sam's brother and sister-in-law insisted on a hotel room for themselves and the kids, as did Daniel's cousin Martin and his family. Daniel was overjoyed that they accepted his invitation to the party. He had spent quite a bit of time on the email and phone with Martin and Joy, and was looking forward to actually meeting them. Stacy was thrilled at learning she had blood-cousins.

 

A few days before the party, just before Jack's family arrived, they attended a special announcement at the SGC. With Jack's blessings, Col. Reynolds was given command of the new SG-1 unit, and Major Bosco became Colonel Bosco and given command of SG-3 with the blessings of Col. Reynolds. Both men were then given a stack of personnel files and told to complete their teams. Reynolds took Daniel's advice and moved Nyan in as SG-1's resident geek. Reynolds understood that Nyan was also Daniel's assistant and that Daniel might need him from time to time to assist with classes and other sticky activities such as stubborn translations and newbie training.

 

Gen. Hammond came in for the party; he beamed like a proud grandfather over his flock while his granddaughters gave hugs to Jack and Sam before running off to find the other kids.

 

Major Davis brought his new main squeeze who glowered from inside a black leather jacket, silently daring anyone to make a comment. Daniel quietly told his amused partners that this was Nick's first time with a man and that he was more nervous than a tomcat on a visit to the vet. Paul had to whisper more than once into Nick's ear to knock it off and HAVE FUN, DAMMIT! Jack snickered and promised to take Nick aside at some point and have a little chat with him.

 

As part of SG-1's plan to indoctrinate the public to the presence of aliens, not only were the Anunnaki invited, and to remain in their own clothing if they wished, but the Sua were also encouraged to attend. Jack was a little worried about David and a possible allergy to alien fur, so he had M'Net gently rub his tail against the astonished boy's arm. When the skin was still clear a half hour later, Jack sent T'Keet and the other Sua cubs into the fray of children. Jack had a special t-shirt made for Davy; the shirt said, "Extreme allergies, please don't feed the kid. Ask Mommy or Uncle Jack first." Jack had Daniel write it in Goa'uld on the back. He then gave epi pens to Daniel, Sam, and the rest of the family just in case.

 

 

Enki gave Stacy's cheek a grandfatherly pat and Daniel thought he saw something silvery slide from Enki's hand and disappear into Stacy's skin. He guessed she was being tagged, something both the Anunnaki and Asgard had been doing with individuals they wished to keep personal track of. Enki privately informed Jack and Daniel that the Abydos transformation was proceeding on schedule and grasses were beginning to form over the sand dunes. He had also placed a new chaapa'i on the planet, but he wouldn't tell them where he acquired it. Please don't use it yet, give the rebirthing process some time.

 

Jonas and Kiana came, carrying a very new baby. The SGC personnel who knew Jonas were quite vocal in their congratulations as the baby was passed around. Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Gen. Hammond were invited to come to Kelona for a special celebration to bless the baby, their own version of a baptism.

 

Teal'c gave Stacy a bow and presented her with a necklace. A carved stone hung from a leather cord.

 

"This is for our daughters," he told her in a quiet rumble. "It helps them to gain strength and courage." He hadn't known about Jonas' new baby, but would make one for baby Danna for her blessing ceremony.

 

Sgt. Gaafar also had a necklace for Stacy, a gold chain, and a bracelet, both of which he properly presented to Daniel to place on her.

 

"In my culture, a daughter is most precious," Khalid told her. "She is the light of joy in Allah's eyes and the fire of love in His heart, so when a daughter is born, we give her gold to remind her of how precious she truly is."

 

Daniel gave her a nudge and she shyly thanked him.

 

"Shukran jazelan, sadiq," Daniel murmured, clasping Gaafar's hand. Thank you very much, friend. Daniel needed to remember to point Khalid out to Michael; Khalid was one of the few who managed to keep his spirituality amidst all the alien chaos. Khalid was a happy Muslim who managed to find all the 'glad' passages in the Koran, and knew that Allah was patient and loving and had a sense of humor as evidenced by Michael who was definitely in his own alien chaos as he watched Sua milling about with the humans. Jack did have to warn the Sua that Tau'ri did not approve of sex on the grass in public.

 

"Jack," Nate went up to Jack who was grilling. Nate had a young man behind him. "This is a friend of mine, Grant Kendrick; he's in the Academy and really wants to get on an SG team. I promised him an intro, nothing more."

 

The young man almost squeaked as he gave a nervous salute. Jack returned the salute with two fingers; the others were holding a beer.

 

"Relax, son, it's a picnic," Jack drawled. "It's Gen. Landry you should be talking to about SG teams, but that's ok, tell me why we should be paying attention to you." Jack already knew he'd be telling Landry about Kendrick; if Nate was bringing an Air Force Academy student to Jack's attention, the young man deserved it. Jack spoke with him for a while and then sent him to play with the rest of the kids. He put the pile of dogs and burgers on a table and got out of the way when the kids noticed.

 

A loud roar of laughter brought Jack's attention to a circle that was forming. Bre'tac had declared Daniel fat and lazy and was grinning with a feral intensity. Daniel handed his glasses to someone and answered the feral grin. Jack chuckled as the titans clashed. He went into the house, looking around on his way. It made him happy to see David running and playing with a pack of SGC kids. Katie immediately took Stacy in hand, while Matthew went with the teenage boys for whatever rough-housing teenage boys got into. Megan followed Jack into the house and asked for a private moment. He took her into his den and she told him, amidst tears, that she was divorcing Andrew and begged Jack to forgive her for her behavior; she thought she had been doing the right thing in following her husband's lead. Jack held out his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

 

"Megs, I love you," he reminded her. "At times I feel more like your father than your uncle, so how could I not forgive you?" She sniffed and nodded. After being still for a moment, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach which had begun to grow. Jack felt a flutter beneath his hand and kissed her cheek.

 

"It's a girl," she told him. "I've been thinking of her as Olivia."

 

"After your mother," he finished. "Baby, I know things are going to be tight, so promise me you'll let me know if you need anything."

 

"We're fine, Uncle Jack, really," she told him.

 

"Yeah? I'd be happier if you moved down here."

 

"And what about Gram and Grandpa?" she asked. "Or do you want the entire O'Neill clan down here and into your business?"

 

Jack snapped his jaw shut and scowled.

 

"Missy."

 

She smiled and followed him back out to the yard. They bumped into Hammond on his way into the house.

 

"George!" Jack greeted him. "Sir, this is my niece, Megan. And Olivia." He patted Megan's stomach. "Megs, General Hammond."

 

The startled screams of several women brought Jack and Hammond running back into the yard, along with the rest of the military. A familiar figure stood arrogantly over the group. Military personnel shoved children and civilians behind them and toward the house. It was pointless to draw the weapons they all felt the need to carry, the figure was a hologram.

 

"Baal!" Jack yelled. "Who invited you? Party crashing is rude, you know."

 

Baal smiled condescendingly.

 

"O'Neill. I had to see this for myself," he said with great amusement. "I was told you had mated with not only Col. Carter but also with Dr. Jackson. How enterprising of you."

 

"Jealous much?" Sam asked, stepping to Jack's side. Daniel stepped up to the other side.

 

Baal chuckled. "My dear Samantha...."

 

"Yeah, yeah, wadda ya want?" Jack interrupted.

 

"I have a proposition for you, Jack," Baal said.

 

"I'm not taking."

 

"Now, now, don't be hasty; I haven't told you want it is."

 

"You've got nothing I want," Jack said.

 

"I have Enlil in my sights."

 

Jack paused.

 

"I'm listening."

 

"I want Camulus."

 

Jack sat, stretching out his legs. "I don't have him," he admitted.

 

"Don't play games with me, O'Neill," Baal said silkily. "Everyone knows that coward came here."

 

"Yeah? Let's talk cowards, Baal," Jack snapped. "You and me, baby, right here. No weapons, no armies, no cute toys. Mano-a-snake, here and now; bring it on, 'cause I owe you a big one."

 

Baal chuckled again. "Ah, Jack, let us not stoop to kicking sand; just give me the sholva and I'll give you Enlil."

 

Jack sipped his beer. "Told you. I don't have him. You'll have to deal with someone else."

 

A figure came from the crowd behind Jack and took a step in front of him. Baal's eyes glowed for a moment.

 

"Well, well, so that rumor is true." Baal gave a mocking bow. "Lady Inanna has returned."

 

"To quote someone I've learned to respect –bring it on," she taunted him. Baal laughed.

 

"You always were overly fond of these pets of yours," he said. "And what can I trade you for Camulus?"

 

"Oh, I want you, bishru," she responded, silk for silk.

 

Baal's eyebrows went up. "Bishru, is it?" he grinned. He paced in his small window as he chuckled. "Obviously, that is an unrealistic demand," he commented reasonably. "Even you are subject to age, Ninmah, and you are getting on, so I'll put that request down to senility. The original offer is, I believe, Camulus for Enlil."

 

Jack stood and stepped up to Inanna, putting a hand to her back.

 

"Assuming we believe you even have him, we need to discuss this," Jack told him. "Go. We'll send a message when we're ready." He waved a hand at Baal who gave another mocking bow and vanished. Inanna turned to Jack.

 

"He's up to something," they said together.

 

Jack turned to their families. "Party on!" he called out. "Ignore that man behind the curtain. Teal'c! Oh, there you are."

 

"Camulus has something Baal wants," Teal'c stated.

 

"And is pretty desperate to get it. Think you can get it out of him?" Jack asked. Teal'c narrowed his eyes.

 

"Gibil!" Inanna called out.

 

"Wait," Jack said, changing his mind. "Let's let Baal stew for a while. It can wait a few hours; can't the boys have fun?"

 

Inanna conceded and waved her warrior away.

 

"Good!" Jack happily declared. "Now. Ninurta was telling a story about Zu stealing Enki's necklace, I believe." Jack looked at the crowd still huddled together. "What? He wasn't actually here, so...continue, mingle. I want to a meeting with my personal cabinet, if you wouldn't mind." He grabbed Daniel on their way to the house.

 

"Did she call him a bitch?" he asked.

 

"Bishru," Daniel annunciated. "A small child."

 

Jack nodded. "Uh huh. Nin..."

 

"Ninmah. Lady Mother."

 

Jack looked at him.

 

"Not literally," Daniel clarified. "It's a polite honorific, although he was being sarcastic. Nin means lady. Except in Ninurta's case, and you'll need to ask him why, I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18  Birds and Bees

  
Author's notes: Maggie corners Jack and Nate, Michael’s crisis of faith gets halted dead in the water, Camulus is actually useful, Nate has a surprising request, and Jack and Paul have a bonding moment.  


* * *

When their guests began to calm down and once more relax back into party mode, Inanna, Teal'c, and Gibil quietly disappeared. A call to the base told them that no vessels other than the Heaven's Bow were nearby. If a vessel was cloaked, they wouldn't know, anyway. When Martin and Joy Applegate arrived, Daniel was excused from the pow-wow. He greeted their sons, Stewart and Dennis, introduced Stacy, and the boys went to find the other boys. Daniel took Martin and Joy into the house for a little initial private time. The two were actually disappointed that they just missed the ghoul of Christmas Past. They were tickled to meet T'Keet, however, and were amused when she fell into a nap across Daniel's shoulders which he assured them was typical behavior. He had a feeling she was about to hit a growth spurt, hence her napping more than she was awake. A few people had been subject to the cub falling into a nap while she was being loved.

 

Nate was once more entertaining cubs and small children. He had gathered the littles into a group for games and nursery songs. After the first song, Jack found himself the center of attention as SGC personnel looked speculatively at him.

 

"Don't even think it!" he ordered them.

 

The children were becoming cranky, so Nate and Sam took them all into the library, spread sheets out on the floor, and helped parents settle the children in for a nap. Sam had discovered that Nate exhibited more of Jack's playful, gentle side than Jack did. She admitted to liking the young man and could see the positive effect he had on Cassie.

 

Jack stuck a carrot in his mouth like a cigar while he was looking for another case of soda he was sure he had bought when,

 

"Jonathan Charles!"

 

Everyone within hearing range winced and made to escape. Maggie reached out and grabbed an ear.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Not you," she ordered.

 

"Mom?" Jack questioned.

 

His parents stood in the kitchen doorway, his mother glaring at him and his father resigned.

 

"Jonathan, is there something you haven't told me?" Maggie demanded. Jack waved a carrot in confusion. "I gave birth to you, Jonathan, don't think for one minute I don't remember what you looked like, and SOUNDED like, at 19." She grabbed Nate's hair and tilted his face up. Jack put the carrot down and gently removed her hand from Nate's locks.

 

"Mom, I told you, he's my son," Jack said carefully. "I love you but that's all I'm telling you. Please accept him as presented and don't ask questions." He kissed her cheek. "Because this is the only answer you will get. Dad?"

 

His father came forward and took Maggie by the elbow. "Come on, dear, why don't we take a cue from the children, and go for a nap? I'm a little tired, myself."

 

There was silence for a moment after they left the kitchen.

 

"Sorry," Nate said.

 

"She was bound to notice at some point," Jack said. "I'm surprised it wasn't sooner. Let her sleep it off, she'll be calmer in a while. I think Dad already guessed something was up, but he knows enough not to say anything."

 

"They're getting on, Jack," Nate warned.

 

"I know."

 

Daniel stuck his head into the room.

 

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking around.

 

"Yeah," Jack said, holding out a hand. It was a little girly of him, but he enjoyed holding Daniel's hand. Daniel came forward and took it. Martin and Joy were behind him, looking worried. "Mom knows something's up with Nate," Jack murmured in Goa'uld. He pretends well, but Daniel knows Jack understands more than he lets on. As a Special Ops agent, Jack needed to speak at least simple sentences in various languages, for whichever country he happened to be working in. Daniel had heard him speak a little Spanish, Italian, and French. His German was horrendous, so Daniel begged him not to even try. Jack couldn't break the languages down, but he could memorize a few words and phrases. "Dad took her for a nap. I told her she isn't getting any information other than what I've already told her."

 

Jack introduced Nate to Daniel's family.

 

"Mom sometimes has a hard time separating the General from her son," Jack explained.

 

"I understand," Martin said. "I was in the Gulf, and my folks had a hard time when I couldn't talk about certain things."

 

"You were in the Gulf?" Jack perked up. "Me, too, whereabouts?" Jack wasn't going to tell Martin exactly what he had been doing or where he ended up, and Martin sensed evasions and knew better than to ask, but they bonded over shared war stories as Daniel took Joy outside and introduced her around.

 

"I take it you weren't in any wars?" Joy asked him in amusement.

 

Daniel shook his head. "Only if you want to call the recent stuff war," he said. "I was about a teenager during the Gulf. Jack doesn't like to hear how old I was then, it gives him a headache to be reminded of our age difference."

 

She looked at him with a raised brow.

 

"Seventeen years," he told her in a stage whisper. She laughed.

 

"Uncle Danny!" David ran up to him. "Can I have the cake?" he pointed toward the laden table.

 

"Not that one," Daniel told him. "You can have those cookies and pastries," he said, pointing toward trays that were labeled Davy-safe. David picked a black and white frosted kosher cookie that was almost as big as his face, and happily sank his teeth into it. Daniel gave Joy a quick explanation of David's allergies. He could have the little bit of wheat and almonds that were in the cookies and pastries, made special just for Davy at a kosher bakery, but the cake would send him to the hospital.

 

"I've heard you called Danny a couple of times," Joy mentioned. "Which do you prefer?"

 

"Daniel," he said with a smile. He gave her a rundown of who gets to call him Danny, basically his partners and the kids. He did appreciate her asking, though, instead of assuming, and he shuddered at being called Dan.

 

Inanna, Teal'c, and Gibil appeared in a stream of light. Daniel pointed toward the house and they marched in. He directed Joy's attention elsewhere. She took the sudden appearance rather well, considering she had never seen anyone beam in before.

 

Jack excused himself from Martin and locked himself in his study with the three.

 

"Camulus isn't sure what Baal is after," Inanna told him. "He seemed honestly surprised, Jack; I believe him."

 

"He is currently writing a report of his activities from the time he left the SGC to the time we picked him up," Gibil reported. "If he is lying, his report should show the discrepancies."

 

Jack frowned. "T, you agree?"

 

"I do," Teal'c inclined his head. "He did not believe some of us no longer carried a symbiote; I showed him my empty pouch, long since dried up. He showed fear and swore he was telling the truth. I have not seen such emotion on a Goa'uld, not since Apophis died. Camulus said he would put in his report all he knew about the dwindling Jaffa slave numbers, and which of the System Lords he knew to be still alive."

 

"Alright," Jack conceded. "Make sure he writes everything he discussed with Baal, word for word, and everything he may have overheard, including rumors. I suppose it's possible he's unaware of whatever knowledge Baal seems to think he has."

 

Inanna gave a nod to Gibil and he beamed himself back to the ship.

 

"Inanna, what kind of relationship do Enlil and Baal have?" Jack asked. "Or did have."

 

"Not much of one," she said, thinking. "We were in Kalam much longer than the Goa'uld were on the planet, but they were, for the most part, in and around the Red Sea area. Kalam was what your people called Sumer, which is now Iraq. Egypt and Sumer were quite distant from each other. If Enlil had knowledge of Baal, we didn't know about it. We started hearing reports of strange gods from the slaves that were coming into our city from the west, so my father sent Enlil to investigate. Enlil returned a changed person. He had always been arrogant but now he was impossible, demanding that we worship him and be his slaves. Us. His peers. We refused and Enlil began a war. Father was one of the first killed, and then my brother and our mother."

 

"Wait," Jack stopped her with a raised hand. "Enlil just tried to take Iraq. Was he looking for something other than new slaves?"

 

Inanna looked at him, blank. "Not that I'm aware of," she said. "I can ask my sister and Enki, but if anything was left behind, I cannot think of what it could be."

 

Jack picked at his lower lip as he slowly paced. He nodded.

 

"Alright," he said. "We need to talk with Daniel, too, have him go over the myths and see if he can spot anything. We're in no rush, so how about we enjoy the rest of the day and we'll pick this up on Monday?"

 

They exited the house and Jack gave a subtle All Clear hand sign. The military relaxed. Jack motioned to Davis.

 

"Clear my appointments for Monday," he told Paul. "I don't want to disrupt Gen. Landry's day, so we will be meeting here. I want you, Daniel, Inanna and whomever she wishes to join us. Make sure we have plenty of coffee ready for a brainstorming session."

 

"Yes, Sir. Daniel has a class on Monday, 0900 until 1100."

 

"Fine, he's excused until noon, I'll let him know what I need from him and we'll work around him until he gets back. Oh, you should probably check with Gen. Landry and make sure he can spare Daniel." Jack kept forgetting he was no longer in charge of Daniel's schedule. Davis acknowledged and was excused.

 

"Sir?" Davis turned back to him. "Would my presence be too close for comfort if I bought your old house?"

 

Jack looked at him. "I've lived a few places, Major, specify."

 

"Down the street, Sir. I was considering an apartment but, if you don't mind my saying so, it really is a nice house."

 

"Oh. No, I don't mind," Jack shrugged. "But the closer you are, the more convenient it will be to toss you an order," he warned.

 

"And the more convenient it will be to get it done faster. Sir."

 

Jack chuckled and waved at him. "Go for it, Major. It is a nice house. No fish in the pond, though."

 

By early evening, things began to wind down. Most of the party-goers had gone home and the few left sat around talking. Jack, Landry, and Hammond talked with Reynolds about possible SG-1 personnel, David was asleep on Jack's lap, and Daniel and Sam were in a circle with Bosco and a few other Kid Tree parents finding out about kid play-dates, once a month get-togethers, and their own parent support group. They knew Daniel was a new parent, so they were all open about offering him an ear and advice, if he needed it. Daniel was amazed; an entire world had just opened up, a world he had no idea had existed the entire time he was at Cheyenne. He was still eccentric Dr. Jackson, but now he had something in common with a few others; he was a parent. Daniel was becoming more and more wide-eyed as he listened to the others talk about their pre-teen and teenagers, and the needs of such, especially the girls. Sam patted Daniel's hand and told him she'd deal with the girl issues, if he wanted her to. Daniel immediately took her up on the offer. Bosco told him that Becky Sorenson, wife of Lieutenant Ken Sorenson, an SF, was the keeper of the calendar, so she would add their house to the mailing list.

 

Bugs began chirping and the rest of the stragglers bid them good night. Jack carried Davy toward the house and noticed Michael standing at the edge of the yard, looking at the darkening sky.

 

"Mikey? You ok?" Jack asked, walking over to him.

 

"Fine, Jack," Michael acknowledged. He lifted his face to the sky, breathing deeply. "Do you know that young man, Sgt. Gaafar? Khalid?"

 

"Yeah, one of Daniel's kids," Jack told him. "What about him?"

 

"I spent time talking with him today," Michael said. "He's a practicing Muslim, did you know that? I rambled on and on, and then he put me to shame with just a few words. He quoted Rumi. Not the Koran, but Rumi. Have you ever read Rumi? He said:

 

Solomon was busy judging others,

 

when it was his personal thoughts

 

that were disrupting the community.

 

 

His crown slid crooked on his head,

 

he put it straight, but the crown went

 

awry again. Eight times this happened.

 

 

Finally he began to talk to his headpiece.

 

"Why do you keep tilting over my eyes?"

 

 

"I have to. When your power loses compassion

,

I have to show what such a condition looks like."

 

 

Immediately Solomon recognized the truth.

 

He knelt and asked forgiveness.

 

The crown centered itself on his crown.

 

 

When something goes wrong, accuse yourself first.

 

Even the wisdom of Plato or Solomon

 

can wobble and go blind.

 

 

Listen when your crown reminds you

 

of what makes you cold toward others,

 

as you pamper the greedy energy inside.

 

 

Michael turned to Jack. He gave a light caress to Davy's back, and stroked his grandson's hair.

 

"My crown covered my eyes, Jack, will you forgive me?"

 

"Sure, Mike, just don't kneel, ok?"

 

Michael took Megan and the kids and folks to church in the morning, the home-owners politely declined the invitation and went out for brunch with Martin and Joy, and Mark and Susan. And kids. The O'Neills rejoined them later and they all took over Josh and John's Ice Cream Parlor where the kids couldn't decide which wonderful flavor to choose. Jack's family had to leave first, needing to catch a plane, Sam and Daniel's family left a little later, both having driven from their homes.

 

When the house was quiet and only one kid running around, the adults found a corner to collapse for a nap.

 

All in all, it had been a productive weekend. Families had been taken care of, in-law bonding had occurred, kidlings given attention to, and SG units were well on their way to new growth. Jack felt as though his kids were all ready to leave the nest.

 

Sam came into the bedroom and poked Daniel in the shoulder as she lay down.

 

"You didn't initialize the parental controls on her computer," Sam muttered.

 

"Don't believe in them," Daniel croaked from behind his eyelids. "Shouldn't shield kids from life; it makes them unprepared for life."

 

"Yeah, well, YOUR kid surfed her way into Human Sexuality 101 and discovered exactly how men have sex. With each other."

 

It took Daniel a moment but he groaned and covered his face with his pillow. Jack chuckled and turned over.

 

"Ahhh....as though one Jackson in the house wasn't enough," he muttered.

 

"She's 10, how did she know what subject to Google?" Daniel whined.

 

"She's almost 11, there are several stations on the satellite that are gay oriented, and have you taken a good look at the books she reads?" Sam asked. "She's at least 2 years ahead of the average 5th grade reading level. Danny, she's been reading Jack's National Geographics. You should get her IQ tested; it will at least tell us what directions we can push and where she needs more help."

 

"If she has your brains, it would explain why she doesn't like school," Jack murmured. "She's bored."

 

"Ok, I'll get with her councilor," Daniel said. "Am I supposed to go and talk to her about sex?"

 

"If you want to but it isn't necessary," Jack chuckled. "If she's at least surfing the correct information, let her think about it for a while, and then bring up the subject in a few days. She should have questions by then and you can explain the difference between love and sex and which sites are not good to look at and which ones are."

 

"Sam?"

 

"Uh huh, chicken little," Sam snickered. "I've already told her about menstrual cycles, you can take care of this."

 

Daniel lifted his head. "Isn't she a little young for Period information?"

 

"No," Sam said. "Some girls start as young as 9. I started at 11, Cass started at 13."

 

Daniel groaned and buried his head again. "Why couldn't it have been a boy?" came the muffled question. He eventually got up and went to check on her, getting a thrill out of tucking her in and kissing her good night.

 

"Daddy?"

 

He turned back toward her.

 

"Who was that man at the picnic?" she asked.

 

"Which one, sweetie?"

 

"The one who just appeared and talked with Jack and Inanna."

 

"Ah. That was Baal," he told her, going back and sitting on the edge of her bed. "He's a Goa'uld System Lord. We go back a long ways. He's a very bad person."

 

"Can't Jack arrest him or something?"

 

Daniel held back the laugh. "I wish he could, but it doesn't work like that. Baal wasn't really here, that was a holograph of him. You know on Star Wars how they can appear on the little tables and talk to each other? Like that."

 

"I know what a hologram is, Dad. Is he going to come back?"

 

"I don't know," he said honestly. "He might but he only comes to talk to Jack, and not very often. In fact, I haven't seen him in a long time."

 

"He was creepy."

 

"Yes, he was, but you don't need to worry about him because he doesn't live around here."

 

She was satisfied and he leaned down to kiss her cheek again. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

 

"I love you," he told her. "Go to sleep."

 

"I love you, too, Daddy."

 

Daniel went back into his bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed, looking from Jack to Sam.

 

"Decisions, decisions," he muttered to himself. He settled on crawling up Sam's body. She had to go to work in the morning, he could play with Jack later. "Jack, our daughter wants you to arrest Baal," he commented as he buried his face between Sam's breasts. He nuzzled into her t-shirt and found a nipple.

 

"Oh, if it were only that easy," Jack commented. Sam laughed softly as Daniel grabbed her wrists and kept her from 'helping.'

 

"You're a bully in bed, do you know that?" she asked him, gasping when he sucked hard at her. Daniel pinned her wrists over her head with one hand and reached into her pajamas with the other. He pressed his palm against her and she whimpered, thrusting her hips up to him. He released her and sat up.

 

"Turn over," he said. Sam turned onto her belly and Daniel slid her pajamas down, baring just her butt. "Jack, is that not absolutely beautiful?" he asked, lightly caressing the globes bared to his pleasure.

 

"Perfection," Jack agreed, watching them with amusement as Daniel tickled her and she wiggled under him.

 

"Show me," Daniel said to her. Jack didn't understand it, but Sam obviously did. She raised her hips slightly, pulling her knees up and lowering her face to the bed. She was completely opened to Daniel's gaze. Jack assumed that this was something they usually did without him, since he really didn't get into some of Daniel's more explicit games. He could see Sam had started to tremble and knew she was turned on. Daniel pulled her pajamas off and she spread herself open a little more.

 

Daniel lay down between her open legs and turned over, his face directly under her. He licked at her, teasing her clit with his tongue and teeth. Sam squeaked as his teeth scraped gently at her. Her toes curled as he sucked at her and played. He licked further back and Sam moaned into the bedding. Jack slid down the bed for a better view and watched as Daniel rimmed her. Sam had a tendency to melt when played with like that and she did, almost whining into the bed as Daniel licked at her and thrust his tongue in and out of her. Daniel went back to her clit and slid two fingers inside of her. Sam's toes curled again as she cried out into the bed.

 

"Give me your hand," Daniel said. She put a hand down to him and he placed it against herself. Sam played with herself, caressing her clit as Daniel scooted out. Jack hadn't seen Sam play with herself before yet there she was, stroking herself. Daniel reached into the side table and pulled out lube. Jack quickly looked up at him. Daniel slicked himself up and then thrust two fingers covered in lube into her. Sam squeaked again and then moaned as she opened herself more to him. Fingers she had taken before but the feel of him pushing against her was new. Sam's eyes flew open and he pushed in. She bit the bedding with a muffled screech and pushed back against him at his patiently murmured instructions.

 

Jack stroked himself as he watched Daniel loving Sam from behind. Daniel leaned back and showed Jack their joining. He reached out to touch but got his hand pushed away.

 

"Not this time," Daniel groaned. "You're supposed to watch."

 

Jack gave a brief snarl and pulled hard at himself. Sam was crying into the bedding but he could hear that it was a good kinda crying as Daniel thrust in and out of her. He had to remind her to play with her clit; a man's pleasure button was on the inside, hers was on the outside.

 

She was tight and Daniel trembled as he held back, waiting for her. She groaned low into the bed, her orgasm hitting deeper than a vaginal one, and Daniel allowed himself to come in her. He leaned forward, kissing her back and murmuring to her as he waited for her to relax. She was sniffling as her legs loosened and she flattened out onto the bed. Daniel pulled out and a moment later a white stream trickled out and down her thigh. Jack slid up to her and put an arm across her back as he kissed her face and neck. Daniel carefully cleaned her and then himself before pulling the covers up over them.

 

He looked at her and she gave him a nod. She was alright. Daniel kissed her and held her, with Jack curling up into her back, cradling her between them.

 

Jack woke up in the morning to find himself coming in Sam's mouth. They took a shower together before Sam's car came to pick her up and take her to the air field where her helicopter waited to take her to the Yard. She spent a little time making out with Jack, assuring him that she was fine and that she enjoyed it. She wanted Jack that way, too, but not at the moment. Jack understood, knowing exactly how it felt to be stretched by Daniel.

 

Daniel dropped Stacy off at school in the morning and stopped in to see her councilor. When Daniel told her what Stacy's reading materials were and what his own IQ was, she gulped and immediately agreed to have Stacy tested.

 

Jack spent the morning reading the translation of Camulus' report and had to admit he couldn't spot any discrepancies. Living with Baal was hell, though, from what Jack was reading. Davis didn't comment when he saw the new reading glasses. When Daniel came home, he had a pile of books all tagged. He helped himself to pizza, something the Anunnaki had discovered, along with chocolate, and paused before opening one of the books.

 

"I spent my class time looking through the myths," he said. "My students tagged everything they felt was questionable, and since they know nothing about Middle Eastern mythology, a lot was questionable. I like one question, in particular, though." He paced before them as he read from the book, lecturing to his class as he waved pizza around like a pointer.

 

From the trunk of the tree he carved a throne for his holy sister.

 

From the trunk of the tree Gilgamesh carved a bed for Inanna.

 

From the roots of the tree she fashioned a pukku for her brother.

 

From the crown of the tree Inanna fashioned a mikku for Gilgamesh,

 

the hero of Uruk.

 

 

Daniel, Jack, and Davis looked at Inanna and Ninurta.

 

"Actually, the translation is slightly off," she commented. "B not G. Bilbamesh. The actual letter really doesn't translate."

 

"We know that but the G translation has stuck. We've never been able to figure out what a pukku and mikku were," Daniel told her. "The current guess is that they are a ceremonial drum and drumstick." They were unsure of what he was translating so he wrote out the cuneiform of the words in question. His pronunciation was a little off.

 

"They were weapons," Inanna told him. "A pukku was almost like a Jaffa staff but smaller, about arm's length, and a mikku was an orbital satellite. Both were destroyed during the war with Enlil. And your scribes did a little of their own editorializing because it wasn't Bilbamesh who received these, it was my brother, Utu."

 

Daniel considered that as he finished the pizza and sipped long at Jack's soda. "And he is....?"

 

"He died in the war, along with our parents," she told him. Daniel murmured his condolences.

 

"It does make more sense for the god of the sun to be in control of an orbital satellite....." Daniel muttered to himself as he paced. "What if the scribes were almost correct, but were a little mixed up on the timeline?" he thought out loud. "What if the weapons were not originally destroyed but found by Gilgamesh and HE then lost them? According to the myths, he lost them to the underworld. They fell in after what sounds to me like an earthquake, Enkidu tried to rescue them, and Enkidu was also lost."

 

Inanna looked at Ninurta and shrugged.

 

"It's possible, I suppose," she conceded. "Bilbamesh was incredibly power-hungry, and Enkidu was smitten enough with his king that he would have done anything for Bilbamesh." Daniel frowned, thinking. Something sounded off but he wasn't placing it.

 

Jack leaned forward. "Are these weapons powerful enough that Baal would come after them?" he asked.

 

"Yes," Ninurta acknowledged. "If they still existed. The mikku was able to identify cloaked vessels and the pikku....." he turned to look at Inanna who also sat up straighter.

 

"What?" Jack and Daniel said. Davis paused in his note taking.

 

"No," Inanna murmured to Ninurta. "It couldn't still be there...."

 

"What!" Jack was on the edge of his seat.

 

"The pikku was able to kill symbiotes without damaging the host," Ninurta said. "It worked on a harmonic frequency. But that isn't what we're thinking of."

 

"The chair," Daniel guessed, snapping the book shut. "It isn't just any chair."

 

"No," Inanna said. "It's a control chair. And the bed was a sarcophagus, which I never used."

 

"Wait a minute," Jack spoke up. "There's a control chair and sarcophagus unaccounted for on this planet?"

 

"It is possible," Inanna told him with a nod.

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "Are they made with naquadah? We've scanned the planet for naquadah."

 

"No, sir, I'm sorry but we haven't," Davis spoke up. "The only areas we've scanned were those you and General Hammond asked us to. A planetary scan has never been done."

 

Inanna hit her comm. "I want a planet wide sweep for naquadah done immediately," she ordered. "Start with the Kalam area."

 

"What did the chair control do?" Jack asked.

 

"It was part of the planetary defense system," Inanna told him. "The solar system could be watched from it and the mikku deployed, if needed. The mikku allowed cloaked ships to become visible to scans and also kept beaming technology from working unless the person's individual code was programmed in. Like your hand and retinal scanners."

 

"Does it also stop ring transporters?" Jack asked feeling flushed from excitement. Davis gave up on taking notes by hand and turned on his laptop, typing faster than he could take short-hand.

 

"It does," Ninurta said with a nod. "But, Jack, you need to understand –these things came to us toward the end. We didn't actually get to use them."

 

"And we didn't know about this before because....?" Jack growled.

 

"It never occurred to us that they still existed," Inanna told him. "We didn't build them; the pukku, mikku, and chair were tools given to us by the Ancients. The Goa'uld came up with the sarcophagus, we think, adapting it from a status chamber that another ancient race had used for healing. We're a little confused on that. We couldn't have helped you build more because we didn't know how they were built."

 

"And that's what Enlil is after," Daniel assumed.

 

"What the hell does Camulus have to do with all this?" Jack asked. He picked up the printed stack of Camulus' report.

 

"He is able to do something most other Goa'uld cannot," Ninurta told him. "He thinks for himself. He is making great progress with updating our ship, did you know that? Most Goa'uld are able to fix things, but Camulus is able to go a step further; he is able to invent. He conceptualizes. Baal cannot, and neither can Enlil. If Baal has Camulus, and the weapons, it is possible that Camulus would be able to duplicate them."

 

"And he can use them," Jack finished. "And if we keep Camulus, and he duplicates them, we can set the shields up on other planets, protecting them from Goa'uld air attacks."

 

"If Camulus duplicates a pikku..." Inanna started.

 

"Bye-bye snakes," Jack breathed. "What about the weapon on Dakkara?"

 

"Col. Carter has been working on the permutations of it, but she has not been able to find the frequency for the symbiotes," Davis reported. "She's managed to wipe out all living organisms in the universe, but not one in particular." Jack looked at him. "Uh, in simulation, Sir."

 

"My wife, with the power of God at her motorcycle greased fingertips," Jack muttered. "Daniel, remind me to get her flowers and chocolate."

 

"Uh huh. Yeah, I have a question," Daniel said, raising a hand. "I thought only someone with that special gene could use those chairs."

 

Jack squinted at Inanna. "Right. So how could you use the chair? Daniel, she's been hiding information from us. You're not an Ancient, are you?"

 

"I'm ancient, but I'm not AN ancient," she said dryly. "The Ancients aren't the only ones with that gene, Jack; people who have been touched by the Ancients have it. As you are well aware."

 

"But Baal can't use the chair, neither can Camulus, so why would he want it?" Davis asked.

 

"Enlil can use it," Daniel guessed. "Because he's of your race, whatever that is, and your race has the gene."

 

"And Baal has no plans on turning Enlil over to us," Jack concluded.

 

"Correct," Inanna said. "But one only needs the gene to use the chair and the pukku, not the others. One needs naquadah in their body for the others."

 

Jack was confused. "Then how.....?"

 

A voice came from Inanna's necklace, speaking in Sumerian.

 

"They found something," Daniel leaned over toward Jack to translate.

 

"Let General Landry know we're out of range, we're in Iraq with Inanna," Jack told Davis. "Update him on the conversation, call the Yard and have them on standby, just in case." Inanna and Ninurta beamed out, taking Jack and Daniel with them. They were in Iraq a moment later, in the middle of the night.

 

"I could get used to that," Jack muttered. Daniel hopped up a small dune and looked around.

 

"That's the Euphrates, isn't it?" he asked, pointing at the river nearby.

 

"Yes," Ninurta said. "The water table has gone down considerably since we lived here."

 

Inanna was listening to the voice on her comm. She looked around, following the directions. They were standing over the spot that had naquadah buried beneath it, and there was nothing except sand and marsh in the area.

 

"Take us up," she ordered. They were back on the ship. Jack and Daniel followed her and found themselves on the bridge. As they entered, the front screen changed and showed a map.

 

"This is a fault line," Ninurta said, trailing the line with a finger. A spot far below it was blinking. "Naquadah," he said. "We were standing on it, but it's too far down to dig with hand tools. There used to be a wharf there, where barges brought merchant goods from Hurran."

 

Daniel almost ran for his dig kit and then remembered their priority.

 

"Can't you beam the stuff up?" Jack asked.

 

"No," Inanna shook her head. "The transporter has a range, and that depth is out of range. We can get to it, but it will take a while and we will need the cooperation of the locals."

 

"Can you bring Sam up so she can see this?" Jack asked. Inanna nodded and called Sam first to make sure it was convenient. Inanna learned her lesson when she beamed Jack up without first checking in with him. He had been in the middle of peeing. He wished Thor would get the same message. Sam was on the bridge a few minutes later, looking at the map.

 

"That's about 3 miles down," she commented. "Deep fault line. So we need to get three miles of sand out of the way before we can bring whatever it is up. I take it an oil drill won't work?"

 

"No, the hole would be too small for our systems to focus on," Ninurta said.

 

"What about scooping it out?"

 

They all turned. Camulus had been sitting quietly at a far console.

 

"Some of the crew were telling me about the Sua homeworld," he said. "How something had scooped out a large crater from the ground and then it refilled when you were brought out of phase."

 

"We haven't figured out what that was," Sam said, thinking. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

 

"No," he shrugged. "But I haven't seen all the data on the situation."

 

It took some convincing, but Jack finally agreed to allow Camulus planet-side. He was to remain at the Yard, under heavy security and tagged to the transporter, while he assisted Sam in attempting to figure out how the Heaven's Bow got themselves into their original predicament and what had scooped out the round valley on Sua. Enki would be in and out of the Yard, helping them with ship's specifications.

 

Jack and Daniel were put back home and they played a little on the livingroom floor before going to get Stacy from school and finding dinner. They swung by the HomeSec site, found construction proceeding fairly well, and went home for the evening. Stacy decided that she needed new jeans; for some reason, hers weren't fitting right. She held the waist out. They were a little loose on her. Daniel told her they'd go shopping the next day after school. The adults of the house didn't comment but without the junk food in the house, and having only kiddie sized treats when out of the house, and all the running around they did, Stacy was bound to lose the extra weight she had been carrying. She was toning up nicely, and her face was also clearing up, thanks to a more healthy diet. She had been only about 20 pounds over, but on a child who was around other children all day, it had been enough to cause the other children to torture her over it. Children could be meaner than a System Lord.

 

Nate showed up toward the end of the week and asked to talk privately with the guys. Stacy was watching TV. He was looking a little green around the gills, so Jack took them into his study.

 

"You ok?" Jack asked in concern. Nate nodded and sat gingerly.

 

"A little sore," he admitted. He'd had his surgery a couple days before and was walking, slightly, in baggy sweat pants.

 

"You could have called, we would have come to you," Daniel told him. Nate shrugged.

 

"I need to be up and about," he said. "My ass was feeling a mile wide from sitting all day. I'll be fine. I needed to say something, and I didn't want to do it over the phone or email. I need to tell you both that I came over on Monday to talk, actually about my surgery, and I saw you...on the livingroom floor. Curtains, guys. I left, of course, but....Jack, I think you're right; things are bothering me deeper than I had thought. I had a nightmare that night, and I haven't had one in a long time. Had one last night, too, and almost tore my stitches. I called Dr. Edmonds' office and made an appointment, and was wondering if you'd come with me. Help explain my humble beginnings and how our memory works."

 

"Yeah, sure," Jack immediately agreed. "Are you ok...with what you saw?"

 

"Intellectually, yes," Nate said. "Guys, I'm a big boy, and I'm certainly no virgin..."

 

"But you have my feelings for Daniel," Jack finished.

 

"Yes. YOUR feelings," Nate said. He rubbed his hands over his face and leaned back, gingerly. "I know they're your feelings, not mine, but part of me was so fucking jealous. I honestly don't know what to do about this. I've tried kicking and screaming at them, talking rationally with them, telling them that they don't belong to me...I wish someone would tell me how to get rid of them, because they're listening to me as well as Cassie's cat listens to me."

 

Daniel leaned forward, thinking, as he clasped his hands between his knees. "I don't know what to say to make it go away," he said. "Really, the only thing I can suggest is to find a lover and get it out of your system."

 

Both O'Neills' looked at him with identical blank expressions.

 

"How do you figure that?" Jack asked him.

 

"Well, how did we get you past the nightmares?" Daniel reminded him. "I pinned you down and rammed it home, didn't I? Sam and I cleansed you of them. Maybe the same technique would work on Nate?"

 

"You're not having sex with Nate," Jack informed him.

 

"I didn't say that, Jack, one of you is more than enough, thank you. What about one of the Anunnaki? I have it on good authority that several of them are very good lovers, and I happen to know a couple that almost drool at the sight of you, Nate."

 

Nate was looking greener. "What technique?"

 

Daniel told him about the cleansing ceremony Inanna's boys use when one of them gets into a mess. Jack admitted that Daniel and Sam used it on him, and he hadn't had a nightmare since. In fact, as Nate witnessed, Jack was quite happy to give it up to Daniel.

 

"If you don't want to play with the boys, is there someone else you think you'd be comfortable with?" Daniel asked. "Other than me. And be honest, Nate, we won't bust you for it. Anyone. The slightest bit of curiosity."

 

"Let me think about it," Nate said. "I also need to talk with Cass."

 

"Yes, you do," Jack nodded.

 

Daniel agreed. "Nate, I want to be sure you are clear on this -this thing they do is just something the boys made up for themselves, to deal with their own private hells. It works for them. It has nothing to do with desires or preferences; for them, it's about taking back what belongs to them. Their body. They have centuries of war behind them, so I wouldn't recommend this for just anyone. Jack is a warrior, you and I both know some of the hells he's been in, and he survived them, which was the only reason I agreed when he suggested it. Your body hasn't been through his history, but your heart and mind have. It worked on him, it might work on you."

 

Nate nodded thoughtfully.

 

"I told Dr. Edmonds what we did," Jack said to Daniel. "To say he was horrified would be an understatement. But I explained the process, how the boys came up with it and why. He was almost ready to commit me but he realized that I was better than I had ever been before. He put me through a bunch of psych tests, and he admitted that I passed his class. He still wants to talk to you."

 

"After some of the experiences I've had in padded rooms?" Daniel said with a scowl.

 

Nate walked, carefully, out of the house, and promised to get back to Daniel by the end of the weekend. Daniel then tackled another monkey on his back. As he tucked Stacy into bed, he sat on the edge.

 

"Honey....do we need to talk about me and Jack?" he asked her. "About how we love each other?"

 

She shook her reddened face.

 

"Ok," Daniel nodded. "Because, if you want to ask me anything, you can. We can talk about this, I don't mind. Jack doesn't mind, either. It's good that you do a little research about it, but be careful which sites you read, ok? If it asks for money or anything like that, get away from it. And never email them. If you have a question about something, email me the link and I'll look at it and get back to you. There's nothing wrong with sex, and when you're old enough, you'll find that out. Understand?"

 

She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Yes, luv."

 

"Does...it hurt?"

 

He brushed her hair from her face. "No, baby, Jack loves me, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

 

She was satisfied and he kissed her again before turning the lights out and shutting her door. He staggered to the bedroom and crawled into bed.

 

"I think I need a drink," he commented.

 

"Beer in the fridge," Jack said.

 

"Stronger."

 

"What'd she say?"

 

"She wanted to know if it hurt."

 

Jack looked up over the report he was reviewing.

 

"If what hurt?"

 

"Sex."

 

"Ah." Jack went back to his report.

 

"Jack, she's too young for this stuff," Daniel whined. He got up and undressed, putting his pajamas on. He shuffled into the bathroom to brush.

 

"Have you watched TV lately?" Jack asked. "Everything is either sex or violence or both. Why do you think 12 year olds are getting pregnant?"

 

Daniel stuck his head into the bedroom. "Twelve?!" he squeaked around the toothbrush.

 

"And she'll be 11 in a couple months," Jack reminded him. "And she's noticing boys. She's REALLY noticed Nate. I'm getting weirdness on that one. I don't know how far Sam got with the girl talks, but the boy talks need to happen."

 

Daniel turned as white as the toothpaste. "Ok," he said, not happy about it. "I think I'm going to kel'no'reem. Come with me?"

 

"Sure," Jack said, scribbling something on the report. "Go light the candles and I'll be right down."

 

Stacy went downstairs for a glass of water, bathroom water always tasted funny, and saw the Dads sitting next to the fireplace, surrounded by candles. Sam sometimes did that, too, when she was home, and lots of times they did it at night and in the morning. Usually just Daddy but sometimes Jack was with him. They had their eyes closed, just sitting. She watched them and sat with them. Daniel opened his eyes, silently arranged her hands on her lap, and told her how to look inside of herself and make the white energy flow straight. When she could do that, he'll teach her the next step. She woke up to find herself in bed. She felt strange inside. She turned over and fell back to sleep, the noise in her head much quieter.

 

Jack had to leave for DC the following day, proclaiming the joys of international conferences. Homeworld Security was still going round and round the table on whether or not the Middle East was currently capable of playing nice in the sandbox. The latest crap on the Gaza Strip told him no. Daniel told Jack he'd go if Jack wanted him to, but he didn't need to. They dressed Enki in a suit and tie and send him in Daniel's place, declaring Enki Jack's personal adviser on all things Middle Eastern. Davis even had official ID made for the old man. Enki had to remind Jack that, technically, he was the father of all those ill-tempered children, and he was the one who could rap wrists and box ears, if need be.

 

Nate showed up on Sunday, walking much easier, still in sweats, though. Cassie was with him, looking nervous as she held Nate's hand. Sam had taken Stacy out for some bonding time, so they sat in the livingroom.

 

"Cass, do you understand what we talked with him about?" Daniel asked her.

 

"Yes," she nodded. "Danny, I.... He told me what the nightmares were about. I didn't know about them, about that part of their history." She wiped a wet spot from her cheek. "Jack...."

 

Daniel reached over and took her hand. "Don't think like that," he told her. "Jack is fine. It didn't occur to us that Nate telling you would automatically translate back to Jack. We forgot about that part. Jack isn't going to be happy about that. But we're talking about what Nate needs. If he has sex with another man, are you going to be alright with it?"

 

"Whatever he needs to do," she immediately said. "I have no interest in a threesome, that's my personal opinion for me, not about you guys, but if sleeping with a man will help stop the dreams, I will support him in it."

 

Daniel couldn't help but smile. "You sound like you're making the ultimate sacrifice, honey," he gently told her. "What if he decides he likes it?"

 

Cassandra looked down at her fingers linked with Nate's. "He's my friend first," she said after a moment. "He's my first lover, Daniel, and I could never forget that. Him. He made it beautiful for me. I don't want him to leave me, but he needs to do what he needs to do. I'd cry, probably throw a few things, call him names, but in the end, he's still my friend."

 

Nate smiled and reached around to press his mouth to the back of her neck.

 

"I told her I have no plans on leaving, but she's in doomsday mode," he told Daniel. "Except for Jack's memories of you, I really have never thought about another man. I can't see myself having a sexual relationship with a man. Period. I do, however, understand the reasoning behind your suggestion, and I'm not as uptight as Jack, sooo...I took a step back, looked at the big picture, and considered it. I think, if I do this, my first choice would be someone I already know pretty well, someone I trust." Daniel nodded in understanding and Nate continued. "Someone who knows how to keep their mouth shut. If I give you a name, don't rag me about it, ok? There's nothing hidden behind my suggestion, so don't go all shrink on me."

 

"Ok, I promise, who?" Daniel held up a hand as he promised.

 

Nate took a nervous breath. "The Major."

 

Daniel was blank. "Which Major?"

 

"Your Major."

 

Eyebrows went up. "He's now Jack's Major, and he has a big, bad boyfriend."

 

"Yeah, well, he's also trustworthy and he has a comfortable presence, and if that well-fucked expression you sometimes had on your face was any indication, he also knows what he's doing."

 

Daniel sat back, dazed. "Wow," he commented. "Well, I'll give you that, he is a good lover. Ok, I'll ask him."

 

"Could you ask him without telling him it's me asking?" Nate begged. "If he says no, I don't want to have to hide my face for the next 20 years."

 

Daniel sent an email to Paul, asking for a meeting with him and Nick when Paul returned with Jack from DC. He then sent Jack a text message, "Nate = Paul." An hour later, Jack called home.

 

"Are you completely off your gourd?" were Jack's first words.

 

"Hey, it was Nate's idea," Daniel defended himself. He told Jack the conversation, including the fact that Cassie didn't know and now she does. Jack groaned.

 

"Ok, I'll talk with her when I get home," he said. "And if this other part happens, my new assistant will also know."

 

"Jack, this isn't a shameful thing," Daniel said gently. "A lot of soldiers have been raped, and not just the women. If anything, I'd encourage you to be a little more open about it; maybe some of those guys who are suffering in silence won't be so silent. A lot of guys need help, Jack, and if you were open, maybe some of the women would also step forward. If it can happen to General O'Neill, it can happen to anyone. There's still a lot of bullshit going down at the bases and academies, and not just over religion."

 

"I know," Jack said after a moment of silence. "Let me tell Davis first. I won't mention Nate, you can handle that part. I'll tell him before we get home."

 

"Jack, Paul has access to your private records," Daniel reminded him. "I'll bet he already knows."

 

Paul did know. Jack sat on a park bench with him, looking at the ground as he told Davis a personal piece of his past.

 

"You never said anything," Jack commented when Davis confessed.

 

Davis shrugged. "It's yours to tell, sir," he said.

 

"We're discussing something extremely personal here," Jack said. "You can call me Jack. Paul."

 

Davis leaned back, half turned. "Jack," he acknowledged with a nod. "I'm gay, Jack, not bi, gay. I have buried too many friends due to AIDS, hepB, stabbings, head bashings, suicide, and trauma from being raped. I know what it's like to be ostracized over something that was beyond my control; my family doesn't talk to me because I'm gay. Sometimes, it isn't talking a person needs, it's a shoulder and strong back, and if I can be a friend by a show of support, silent or otherwise, that's what I'll do."

 

Jack thought about that and gave a nod. "Thank you, Paul, you've been a friend." He held his hand out and Davis took it.

 

"Nick told me you talked with him," Davis said after a moment. "Thank you. He's been having a personal crisis over this relationship; he's calmer after hearing from your side of the fence."

 

"My side of the fence?" Jack questioned. How did one tell if Nick was calm much less out of control?

 

"The macho newbie side."

 

"Why do people think I'm macho?" Jack whined to the sky.

 

"Oh, I don't know, the nifty guns, pilot strutting, and space battles may have something to do with it."

 

Jack glared at him. "Keep that up, and I'm sending you a naked female for your 40th," he warned. Paul chuckled and they got ice cream cones from a street vendor.

 

A couple days later, Daniel was sitting on the couch Paul and Nick had just finished moving into their new home. Boxes were everywhere, mostly Paul's stuff since Nick really had no place he had called home before. Assassins tend to be mobile.

 

Daniel told them what was needed. Nick growled and Paul sat back, stunned.

 

"Me?" he squeaked. "I'm Nate's first choice? Not that I'm not flattered but... Why?"

 

"Because he trusts you to keep quiet, he's comfortable in your presence, and he's a little envious of that well-fucked look that was on my face, once in a while."

 

Paul's jaw snapped shut. "Well, there was that," he conceded. Nick looked at him. "What? Sex with Daniel was fun. Anyway...." He cleared his throat. "How does Cassie feel about this?"

 

"She's putting on a brave face and standing at her soldier's side," Daniel told him. Paul gave a startled chuckle.

 

"Well, I have to admit this conjures up many possibilities, all relating to the general," he admitted.

 

Daniel laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Cassie and Sam have whispered conversations that stop in mid-sentence when Nate or Jack enters the room. I don't ask."

 

Paul smiled in appreciation. "I hadn't thought about the ladies; I'll bet they do have a few notes to compare. Nick, what do you think about this?"

 

"What are your intentions?" Nick asked instead of answering.

 

"Just what Daniel is asking," Paul said. "Get Nate over this very large speed bump. He's a nice enough guy, cute is an understatement, and I admit that I find his history intriguing. I don't have a problem with the concept of sex with him but in the long run, he isn't my type. Big and bad is my type." He tweaked Nick's chin and Daniel was surprised to see a flush on the muscled hit-man's face. "We are in a relationship, though, so I'm not doing anything that you are not alright with."

 

"Just so you know," Daniel stopped them. "He had a vasectomy last week, so if you do this, you'll need to wait a few more weeks until the pain goes away. He's still a little bowlegged. If you need time to think about it, you have the time."

 

"He isn't even out of his teens, why.... oh, dear Lord, he's a teenager ....why'd he have a vasectomy?" Paul asked.

 

"He was paranoid about mutated DNA somewhere down the line," Daniel said. Paul thought about it.

 

"Oh. That makes sense, I suppose. Ok, give us time to think and talk, and I'll let you know," Paul told him. Daniel agreed and left the guys to their moving in. He called Nate as he walked home and told him his invitation was being considered.


	19. Chapter 19  Current Affairs

  
Author's notes: A classroom of kids in Chicago get show and tell, Stacy is helping with foreign policy, Matthew is having some issues, Jack gets more than he needs to know about Nate’s recent date, the Tok’ra visit for lunch, and Daniel kisses owies.  


* * *

Jack dismissed a Captain and a Lieutenant from his home office, and a smaller body came in around them.

 

"Hi, baby," Jack greeted her as he pulled a report from the pile.

 

"Hi, Jack." He pushed his chair back a few inches and groaned in mock pain as Stacy slid onto his lap.

 

His new offices were almost ready; they were currently going through a final inspection before the furniture arrived. The back air field was complete and in use, and in the meantime, he had been using their home as his office. Stacy had begun getting used to strange military people going in and out, and a couple of regulars were getting friendly and would talk with her, if they weren't in a rush to get somewhere; she was even recognizing the various ranks. People beaming in and out no longer fazed her, either, and more than once she had been on the Heaven's Bow to play with cubs and the few Anunnaki children that were left. Jack had begun inviting the children down for a Saturday or Sunday, and letting them play in a nearby stream during the warm summer weather. It was no chore to find a couple of SGC personnel to babysit for a day. If the adults were coming down for fun and games, Jack was closing his ears to the information.

 

Daniel had been gone for a week; he was in Chicago giving a private lecture at the University. His presence was begged for when Ninurta's retranslated translations hit the faculty. The new translations were slightly more feminist than the original translations, and the more conservative staff members were having a problem with the social power Ninurta had given the ancient females of Sumeria.

 

"For some reason, they seem to think Inanna was an exception to the rule," Ninurta grunted. "If they had bothered to read the entire list of leaders, instead of picking out only the male names, maybe they would have gotten a much clearer picture. Did they think the priestesses were sitting around picking their noses? It was the Babylonians and Persians that pushed them around, not us." He grumbled for a while until Daniel put a copy of a story called Inanna's Descent in front of him and told him it was VERY incomplete and no one had discovered a complete copy. Ninurta rolled his eyes at what had been translated and went to work. I'm a warrior, not a scribe, he grumbled.

 

So Daniel fell under the weight of mothballed old men and hopped on a plane; he didn't want to be beamed over, he wanted to take his time and make the old fogies wait. Jack was enjoying being Dad during the week; it gave him one on one time with the little girl he had begun thinking of as his step-daughter. Up till then, it had been Daniel most of the time with her, and Sam spending time with her on the weekends when she was home. With Sam currently bogged down at Area 51 with Camulus, it was Jack and Stacy time. Jack would be taking Stacy to Chicago at the end of the week; Daniel had set up a lecture for the kids at her old school, and they would be taping it for distribution. Stacy was excited and asked Cassandra to take her shopping for a new dress. Jack thought Stacy's dress was a little older than she should be wearing, but Cass assured him that she was in style and would knock 'em dead. Jack wasn't sure a 10 year old should be knocking anyone dead.

 

"Did you pick your secretary, yet?" she asked.

 

"Not yet," he said. "And I'm told they don't like to be called secretaries anymore, they are Administrative Assistants. I'm considering one of these three." He pulled three files from the stack. Davis had tossed out almost 100 applicants before handing in a final 20 for Jack's consideration. Stacy looked at the files.

 

"I didn't like her," she commented, poking at one of the files. Jack looked at it.

 

"You didn't? Why?"

 

"She smelled," Stacy wrinkled her nose. "And she kept looking around like she was going to buy something, and she wiggled her butt when Daddy came in."

 

"Oh, she did, did she? Good eye, kiddo, she's outta here," Jack declared and tossed the file in the can. Stacy was right; the woman wore entirely too much perfume and seemed more interested in the price of things rather than the heart of the matter, which was keeping the General happy and being of actual use to him.

 

"I liked this one," Stacy continued, pulling out one of the remaining files.

 

"How come?"

 

"She reminds me of Mrs. Arthur," Stacy said, sounding more studious than her age. "When you were done talking to her, she stopped and helped me with my homework and then she straightened the window ledge books before she left." Sam had created a reading spot at the front window, complete with a cushioned seat and small, two shelf book shelves.

 

"She did? Well, then, how about we bring her in for a second interview?" Jack suggested. Stacy nodded. She spotted a piece of paper and pulled it out.

 

"This is Goa'uld," she said, looking at it after pushing her glasses up. "Daddy's been teaching me a little, and Teal'c teaches me a couple of words when he comes to visit, and I hear it all the time on Heaven's Bow." She absently touched her necklaces, one gold chain permanently entwined around a leather thong. She refused to take them off, even at bath time.

 

"Really? Can you read any of this?" he poked at the paper. He was startled when she hesitantly verbalized a couple of sentences, touching the characters as she sounded them out. She had skipped words that were beyond her current understanding, but she hit the rest.

 

"Wow, you're doing really well," he congratulated her. "That's better than I can do, actually."

 

"I'm learning Sumerian, too," she said. "Inanna talks to me in it all the time. I like how it sounds. Lots of SH sounds. It's pretty. I don't like the Spanish teacher in school; she sounds like she's from New York or New Jersey, and it makes her Spanish sound funny, not like Mr. and Mrs. Gutierrez down the street. Do I have to learn Spanish, Jack?" She said 'Gutierrez' with the proper accent and pronunciation, he noticed.

 

"I'll ask your Dad about it," he promised. He was happy that she had opened up to him; he knew her first impression of him wasn't the best, an emergency beam-in during a battle and with him in General Jack mode. With Daniel's recent schedule, Jack had been spending more alone time with her and she had begun to know him for himself, instead of the General.

 

Jack hugged her tight and pressed his face in long brown hair. She giggled as his fingers dug into her side. A light throat clearing came from the doorway.

 

"Paul! Help!" she screeched in laughter as Jack growled and bit her shoulder.

 

"Major Davis, did you know this child is learning not only Sumerian and Goa'uld, but is complaining about a North Eastern accent that her Spanish teacher has?" Jack informed his assistant. "Who could she possibly remind us of?"

 

"I'm not sure, Sir, but maybe we should hire her for our international conferences," Davis suggested.

 

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Jack told him. "And she doesn't like Ms. Brown, apparently the lady smells funny and wiggles her butt at Daddy, but she does like Mrs. Clark. Mrs. Clark helps with homework. Let's bring Mrs. Clark back for another interview." Actually, Jack liked Mrs. Clark, too; she had worked at the Pentagon and knew protocols and procedures better than the other applicants, some of whom had worked only on bases.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Paul, how come you always call Jack Sir?" Stacy asked. Jack and Sam had been discovering that Stacy's favorite words were What, Why, and How. It kept them on their toes and quickly made them show her how to Google and Ask Jeeves.

 

"Because he's a General and I'm a Major and it's polite," he said. "Sometimes I call him Jack when we aren't working or if we are talking in private."

 

"And we are working, so how about you pretend to be Zu and vanish?" Jack said to her, pecking loudly at her cheek.

 

"Can I call Zu to come and play?" she asked.

 

"Sure, but make sure he uses the toilet, and not the hood of my truck," Jack told her.

 

Stacy hopped off his lap and ran out of the study, calling out loud for Zu to come to her. A minute later, the men heard a squawk. The adults had discovered that Zu was actually a pretty decent babysitter; he could communicate with the kid and let them know immediately if there was a problem. Jack did have to intercede once when a couple of parents from down the street complained that the bird was teaching their kids not so nice words.

 

"What's up, Paul?" Jack asked when the door was closed. He could see the 'personal business' on the major's face. Davis sat.

 

"I'm having dinner with Nate tonight," he said. "Just to talk, see where his head is at. If you have an opinion in all this, I'd be interested."

 

Stacy wasn't the only one opening up around Jack. With the two of them having to work more closely than they had before, Jack was discovering that Davis had a quick mind and was pleasant company. He could even play chess, and that gave him points in Jack's book. He even liked the Simpsons, although he was convinced there was a conspiracy of some kind going on.

 

"I don't have an opinion that matters," Jack said. "This is about Nate. He's his own person. Sure, I'm feeling a little weirded out about it, but that's my problem, not his or yours. We can work together, no matter what happens. I'm actually more concerned with Cassandra. She's a tough little girl but she has a tender heart."

 

"I know, Jack," Paul nodded. "I sorry, I should have clarified; Cassandra will be at dinner, too, as will Nick. Everyone's opinion matters, especially that of the 'significant others.' And if it helps any, I'm finding it a little weird, too, considering sex with Nate. It isn't something that's been on my to-do list. I've spent these past four weeks doing not much more than thinking about it. The pros and cons. I realize that no one is proposing a full relationship, but this is big. For Nate AND Cassie. I can get Nate through this, if he allows me to. I understand the process that Daniel took you through, and I've spoken with Shara and Gibil about it. If this were anyone else, I'd refuse but if Nate has even a fraction of your strength, he'll be fine. I'm concerned about our working relationship, and what I like to think of as a growing friendship."

 

Jack nodded, understanding what Davis was saying. He leaned back, putting a booted foot up on the desk as he swung in his chair.

 

"I do consider you a friend, Paul," Jack acknowledged. "I consider you part of our extended family. I told you before; you are part of SG-1. That makes you family. Nate was originally offered a talk with Inanna's boys, but this was his choice. I really don't think he's attracted to you, nothing personal; he knows you and he trusts you. I know how important it is to trust someone during this kind of experience. There is no one other than Daniel that I could have done that with, and believe me, if I had known about that little ritual before we started seeing each other, it would probably have scared me off. I know where Nate's mind is at, and it isn't a beach on Hawaii; he found the courage to say a name, so I will back his decision."

 

That was good enough for Paul, and they got back to business. Jack had reluctantly agreed to let a few Middle Eastern pilots into the mix, and they needed to weed out the applicants before sending the rest of the files to Gen. Landry for a final decision in who would be the best training material. Jack was not going to give the Middle East building materials, yet, but he would take a few new personnel from Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Israel, Palestine, and Egypt. The State Department was pressuring Jack to give Israel more responsibility, considering they were an important ally of the US but Jack refused, citing the continual problems between Israel and Palestine. Once more, an Israeli had opened fire on a Palestinian settlement. Israel pointed a retaliatory finger at Palestinians and Jack declared that they had made his point for him. He wasn't going to take sides; his job was to protect the planet from alien attacks, not play favorites with the children. Grow up or get off his playground. Jack received another whining phone call from the President. Stacy said the Israeli and Palestinian leaders needed to be locked in a bathroom together and Jack told the President he couldn't have thought up a more appropriate punishment himself.

 

Saudi Arabia was having a difficult time with the fact that they would have to play nice with women. Jack deliberately took Sam and Inanna to that meeting and sat back, letting the ladies run with it. Davis was highly amused by it and was deliberate in his own behavior, being more deferential than usual to the women instead of the ranks. The SF guards were also on their best behavior, as were Ninurta, standing in service behind Inanna, and Shara, in service behind Sam. Aliens were not going to play the gender game, so if the Saudis wanted in, they'd have to get with the program.

 

North Korea, India, and Pakistan all wanted in. Jack told them that when they stopped playing games with nukes and started taking care of their people, he'd consider them. North Korea threatened a nuclear strike and Jack told them to go ahead and give it their best shot. So far, North Korea hadn't called Jack's bluff. The large alien ship over Korea might have had something to do with it. The State Department, Joint Chiefs, NATO, and the UN were having heart attacks over Jack's sense of diplomacy and lack thereof. There was talk of taking Jack off the job due to him playing God but the delegates from the countries that were on board threatened to walk. They were happy with someone finally standing up and not taking crap from bullies, and that included the bullies running their own countries. The planet needed to be brought together as a whole, and someone was actually doing it.

 

"Stacy!" Jack yelled. She came running in. He held up a red tack and she eagerly took it. "South Africa," he told her. She paused and looked at him.

 

"What? They're trying," Jack said. She put the tack in the map.

 

She went to the large wall map of the world and pinned the appropriate country. Red tacks were for personnel, green tacks were for Yards. So far, there were six green tacks and 18 red tacks.

 

Jack read an email and burst out laughing. Davis looked at him.

 

"A small Baptist group cornered Ninurta this morning while he was in Chicago with Daniel," Jack told him.

 

Davis smiled and winced. "Ouch. Did it go as well as the exorcism of Zu?"

 

"Yeah, just about."

 

A paranormalist with a large cross attempted to exorcise Zu during a half-day seminar that Daniel held in Atlanta. Zu deliberately swore in various languages, pooped, hung upside down, twisted his head around, and popped in and out around the room, including under someone's dress. Daniel stood at the podium and shut his eyes. When the exorcist ran screaming from the room, Zu stood on the back of Daniel's chair and chuckled evilly.

 

"I suppose it's pointless telling you to go to your room?" Daniel had asked him.

 

"Yesssss," Zu responded.

 

Daniel did his best to convince his audience that Zu was a sentient life form, not a demon, and then discussed the history of exorcism starting with the stupid little war between the temples and the local wise-women in Mesopotamia, which was repeated centuries later in Europe between the Church and local wise-women. It all boiled down to gender politics.

 

"Sam and Camulus are arguing over a translation," Jack read from Daniel's email. "He's telling her the translation and she's insisting that it won't work. They beamed over this morning and I had to remind them that boundary lines around countries have changed over the centuries, rivers have changed courses, lakes dried up, so they'll need to take into account geographical and political changes in their information. They interrupted the meeting I was already in, and when they left, someone asked me who the man in the kilt and leather armor was. I told them and one of the Roman-Celt historians almost fainted."

 

"Sounds like Daniel is having fun," Paul commented.

 

Jack snorted. "Have you seen his emails and letters? Mrs. A spends the entire morning opening mail and categorizing it before giving him anything interesting. Most of it is pompous requests for a translation of something someone is positive means something other than what it says. He's learning to ignore stupid stuff and respond only to legitimate requests or things pertaining to our work."

 

The house phone rang and Jack picked it up.

 

"O'Neill. Hi, honey." Jack listened to Megan for a while, making noises as she talked. "Alright. I'll be in Chicago this weekend, so why don't I swing by at some point and I will talk with him, ok? Love you. Bye."

 

Jack groaned and rubbed his face. "Major, get me a temporary child custody packet for Minnesota, will you? It seems my older nephew is acting out and is making his mother crazy. She thinks he's on drugs or something. I may need to bring him here for a while."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"What is it with kids and pot these days?" Jack asked. "I had an excuse, it was the 60s."

 

"You, sir?" Davis looked up over his laptop.

 

"Well, I tried it," Jack said. "And yes, I inhaled. Didn't like it. Gave me a headache. And a blistered ass when my father was done with me. But still...."

 

"Same reason as always, sir," Davis commented on the original question. "The escape factor. And if I may be so bold, your nephew is a teenage boy, his father was court ordered to stay away from the kids on psych reasons which may or may not be hereditary, and his uncle is Han Solo, savior of the universe. Sir."

 

Jack scowled. "I'm Luke, dammit."

 

First thing in the morning, Jack and Stacy beamed over to Chicago. Inanna put them down a few feet from Daniel who happened to be directing the set-up in a larger classroom of Stacy's old school. There were thirty kids sitting in a half-circle of three rows, kids specially chosen after a school-wide contest of who had the best questions for Dr. Jackson. Several screeches were halted in mid-throat when Jack and Stacy appeared.

 

"Hi, Daddy!" Stacy jumped into Daniel's arms for her hug and kisses.

 

"Hi, sweetie, did you terrorize Jack pretty good this week?" he asked. He leaned over her shoulder and pecked at Jack. He'd save the tongue lashing until a more private moment.

 

"Yup," she nodded with a grin. "And I helped him pick people for HomeSec, and I told President Hayes that Israel and Palestine needed a time-out."

 

Daniel laughed. "That's my girl," he declared and put a loud smack on her cheek.

 

Jack snorted. "Your girl is picking up languages faster than a dog gets fleas," he commented as he put a fully loaded laptop on the table next to an LCD projector. It was easier for Davis to load a laptop with the necessary information, than to have Daniel pick up the files from a server and arrange the show himself.

 

"Nice analogy, Jack," Daniel told him and introduced him to the school principal.

 

"Father John!" Stacy yelled. She ran across the room to the priest that was coming in. He gave her a delighted hug and held her out, looking at her and declaring how pretty she had grown. Daniel introduced Jack to the Father.

 

The children bit back a startled screech again when Sam appeared. They had been sitting almost silent, wide-eyed at the famous people popping in not a few feet in front of them, and the girl they used to tease was among them. She had lost weight, her face was clear, and her glasses were cool instead of cheep. And even they could see the resemblance between her and Dr. Jackson, now that Daniel had let his hair grow out a little. Stacy had the same brown hair and blue eyes, her dimples showed more regularly than they had when she lived with fosters, and her face had begun to clear after she went to live with her father. After listening to what she ate regularly back in her foster home, Jack did an experiment; when her face was looking clear, he gave her things she used to eat all the time. By trial and error, he discovered she had a slight allergy to peanut butter. No peanut butter, clear skin; peanut butter, outbreak.

 

"No Camy?" Jack asked, giving Sam a hug and kiss. They had called Baal back and told him they had decided to keep Camulus, Baal was free to do with Enlil as he pleased. Baal wasn't happy.

 

"No, he's deep in the bowels of theoretical desert engineering," she told him. She kissed Daniel and Stacy.

 

"Theoretical desert engineering?" Jack questioned.

 

"Do you really want an explanation?" she asked. Jack quickly shook his head.

 

"This is why delegating authority is a good thing," he said.

 

When he was ready, Daniel sat on the edge of the desk and talked with the kids about what they were going to do. Jack and Sam sat out of the way next to Father John, the principal and a few teachers, and watched the kid-wizard take over. Stacy took a seat with the kids after Daniel made her promise not to show off. A cameraman from the military recorded the day; Daniel told him to just keep it going, they could edit later. Kids were a tricky bunch, and he didn't want them getting antsy with stopping and starting and retakes.

 

Daniel had special guests planned. At various intervals, he brought in Teal'c and Rya'c, Enki and Inanna, M'Net and T'Keet, and then Jack and Sam. The children had fun playing with the cub, and M'Net was patient about letting the kids come up and touch him, just please don't pull on tails. Father John held a napping T'Keet and murmured about the wonder of God's will. Stacy did show off a little, calling Enki Grandfather and trying out her Sumerian at his encouragement. Sam told the kids about the various types of ships and a few of the weapons, appealing to their imaginations. She showed footage of a mothership landing on a pyramid, and how big both the pyramid and the ship were by pointing out the people on the ground. The kids were properly impressed.

 

The kids wanted to know how they could fight alien bad guys when they grew up, and Jack pushed for good grades, good manners, and good health, while stressing how bad drugs and alcohol were. Teal'c growled that none of HIS warriors put bad things in their bodies and ALL his warriors exercised and ate only GOOD foods. He was flexing muscles as he spoke. He was a little scary to the kids, but Stacy crooked a finger at him and he bent down. She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and he beamed at her.

 

"Big softy," Jack whispered to him. T'Keet was hanging upside down from Jack's arm, so his poke at Teal'c didn't go very far.

 

"J'c, ap'l," she demanded, climbing up and putting her nose to his. Her whiskers tickled his cheeks.

 

"I don't have an apple," he told her. Daniel was prepared, and tossed an apple to Jack. T'Keet lay back in the crook of Jack's arm, happily munching. Apples had become her favorite food. She wasn't too keen on meats, but she loved vegetables and fruits. The humans suspected it was the crunch and sweetness. She liked her foods raw.

 

The kids weren't convinced she wasn't an animal until she tried talking to them. Sua had a hard time with certain sounds because of the shape of their jaw and tongue, but she was making herself understood.

 

After the taping and the kids had gotten their fill of clamoring around the alien people, Principal Woodard and Stacy's teacher, Mrs. Gonzalez, commented privately to Daniel that they couldn't believe the changes in Stacy. Overlooking the physical changes, she had never displayed such intellectual knowledge and confidence when she was with them.

 

"She was mentally bored and emotionally abused," Daniel told them. "We keep her mind busy and love her. All kids have this potential but most won't reach it if you insist on treating them like cattle. Treat them as individuals, show them the respect you want them to show you. "Do unto others" includes the children."

 

"The schools are over crowded and we don't have enough teachers for individual attention," Woodard told him, scowling in reprimand.

 

"Bullshit," Daniel informed him. "Change your curriculum and your teaching methods. I know what Stacy's being taught in her new school, and most of it's crap. How is the history of tariffs and the Boston Tea Party going to teach her to run a business or whatever else she wants to do? We've been teaching her real life lessons. She sits with us when we do monthly bills and budgets. I teach part-time at college, sometimes she meets me there after school and she participates in class. Jack is working out of the house at the moment, and she's been learning about politics and world affairs by listening to real life situations and giving her opinion. Do your kids sit and watch the news with you? Do you discuss world affairs and respect the opinions of your kids without forcing yours down their throats? Tariffs and Tea Parties can wait; teach them something that is going to hold meaning for them now, and they can expound on the information later."

 

Stacy walked past them, skipping from Sumerian to Goa'uld to English as she spoke with Inanna and Rya'c. She managed a few words in Sua to the cub in her arms.

 

"She's been with us, what? Almost three months? They have flexible minds, if you listen," Daniel commented to the two with him.

 

Jack beamed over to the O'Neill's while the others went home. Megan and the kids had moved into a smaller house, in an older neighborhood not far from Mom and Dad's; it was impossible to keep up the house payments on the large home they had lived in with Andrew.

 

The kids were out and about when Jack came in. He gave Megan a hug and sat, listening to her.

 

"You know you need to calm down," he told her when she was talked out. "If you don't, you'll hurt the baby. The folks are not up to raising another son, so do you want me to take Matthew with me for a while?"

 

Megan was shredding the tissue she held. "I don't know," she said. "What if the change makes him worse? I don't want him to think I'm giving up on him."

 

"Of course you're not giving up on him, he's your son and you love him. Let me talk with him first; maybe it's an easy fix."

 

Megan called Matthew home and Jack took the boy out for a guy's night. Matthew insisted nothing was wrong.

 

"Matty, I'm not stupid," Jack told him. "I can smell the pot on your jacket and your eyes are dilated. I smoked it when I was a teenager, I won't lie to you, ask your grandparents. The pot made me feel worse, though, not better, and it did nothing to make the problems go away. Talking about the problems and working on them made them go away. Tell me what's been on your mind, maybe I can help."

 

After a while, Matthew said he didn't know what was wrong, he just felt like he was going to explode sometimes. He couldn't do anything right, Mom yelled at him, his teachers yelled at him, he was failing classes one month into the school year, and whenever he found the guts to ask a girl out, his face broke out. He wanted to get a job but Mom wouldn't let him, Mom cleaned his room and found a magazine he wasn't supposed to have and he got grounded for it, Katie was getting perfect grades, David was a momma's boy, and someone beat him up for lying about Jack being his uncle.

 

Jack owed Major Davis an ice cream cone.

 

When Matthew fell silent, Jack said, "We have house rules, including no drugs, and I will have you tested whenever I feel like it. You will go to school, you will ask for help with homework, you will do chores, you may go out with new friends but you will be home at curfew, 9 on a school night, 10 on weekends; I don't hit for punishment, but there will be consequences for disobedience. You will offer the same respects to Sam and Daniel that you will to me, and we are all available for talking and hugs. Do you want to come home with me for a while?" Jack asked.

 

Matthew nodded and they went back to the house. He sent Matthew up to pack and sat down with Megan.

 

"He's trying to figure out how to be a man," he told her. "He can't do that if his mother is continually treating him like a boy. That isn't a slap, Megs, you're being a mother, that's all. Stop cleaning his room for him, don't punish him for magazines. He's a normal, healthy kid; it's his business, let him do whatever he needs to do. His bedroom is his sanctuary, stop invading it. He isn't Katie, and as Sam has told me over and over, boys are a little behind girls in development. Let go on David a little, he needs to get into a few scrapes or he won't be prepared for life. Matty is stressed. I'll take him home with us for a while, get him straightened out. He needs some space, that's all, he's had one hell of a year he's trying to deal with and mutant hormones aren't helping his situation."

 

Katie and David came home from the movie they had gone to and were surprised to see Uncle Jack in the livingroom. Katie excitedly told him that she had joined ROTC and Jack lifted her for a hard hug. Davy proudly informed him that he hadn't had an outbreak from anything for a month and he ate a regular cracker in school.

 

"See? It'll be fine," Jack told Megan, giving her cheek a pat.

 

Sam had the week off and Camulus was sent to the ship with the materials they had been trying to figure out. He was fascinated by the piece of melted red glass from Sua that Sam had shown him. Sam was usually upstairs in her home lab, if anyone needed her, and she had to be reminded to eat and sleep. Jack got Matthew enrolled in school and took him in for a pee-test. Of course the pot showed up, but Jack had a starting point with which to monitor his nephew. He took Matthew to a practice room in town that off-duty personnel used for training and work-outs. The men and women who were currently training all came to a sudden stop when Jack unexpectedly walked in. He waved them down and got Matthew signed up for training. He wasn't military, but the General was requesting it and it wasn't the first time someone's troubled kid was signed up.

 

While Matthew watched the people practice a strange hand-to-hand technique he had never seen before, Jack privately ordered that he be contacted if his nephew showed any signs of drug use or anything else Jack should be notified about. Give Matthew the works, don't hold back on Jack's account. Major Bryce, a Jaffa approved Marine, acknowledged the order.

 

"Jack!" he heard as he exited the office. He turned to the floor.

 

"Dean, getting your ass beat?" Harper was dripping with sweat from his workout.

 

The others all laughed. SG-3 could do a little personal teasing with SG-1, but the others didn't dare attempt it, especially not with the general.

 

"Well, maybe, sir, but if you'll pardon my sayin' so, you're looking a little in need of a beating, yourself." He pointed to the floor in front of him as the others took a step out of firing range.

 

"I'm old, Dean," Jack complained with a pained look and rubbed his belly. "Stomach acid acting up, a little constipated...."

 

"Waaa, sir."

 

Jack chuckled, tossed his jacket to the floor, and kicked his shoes off. No shoes on the dojo floor. Someone tossed him a practice staff and he met Harper in the middle of the room as the others formed a circle around them and called out taunts and cheers.

 

Jack was thrown to the floor; he was definitely out of practice. He hopped up and danced with Harper, a few quick turns and staff slaps. The men took each other from one end of the room to the other, staffs flying, neither of them pulling hits. Jack was thrown to the floor again and he stayed there, laughing through the pain.

 

"Ok, ok," he called out amidst laugher and cheers. "I admit I'm out of practice. I will throw myself on Teal'c's mercy, happy now?"

 

"Thrilled, sir," Harper told him, taking a few deep breathes of his own. He pulled Jack to his feet and they clasped forearms. Jack lifted his shirt to dab at the blood on his mouth as he chuckled wearily.

 

"Uncle Jack, they'll kill me in there," Matthew said as they left the parking lot.

 

"No, they won't," he said. "That's Jaffa style fighting, and the Jaffa kids start a lot younger than you. They'll start you at the beginning, you'll be fine. It'll be a good way to dump those explosions you're feeling, and it'll teach you how to focus. You'll go Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school. If you feel the need to come in other times, that's fine, just let us know where you are."

 

"I feel like I'm being punished," Matthew complained.

 

"This isn't punishment, Matty," Jack said, giving the boy's knee a pat. "Your body is freaking out and you need to learn how to control it instead of it controlling you."

 

Matthew got settled into the household routines and quickly learned that the adults weren't going to play kid games: if one adult told him something, the others would back it up. He discovered that it wasn't Jack who made most of the rules in the house, it was Sam, and Daniel may be a little more even tempered that Jack or Sam, but he stood his ground and couldn't be pushed around. Matthew was a little iffy about seeing Uncle Jack kissing a man; the women of the house didn't care, neither did Major Davis or the SF who always seemed to be nearby, so it became a normal event that no longer fazed him after a couple days. He also became used to seeing people pop in and out of nowhere, a talking bird which made Uncle Jack crazy, and an alien cub that was fun to play with. He wasn't sure how to deal with Teal'c; the warrior didn't seem to have a sense of humor and didn't talk much. Matthew did get snapped at a couple times by both Uncle Jack and Sam when he went into the study without permission; everyone had private space, and he had to respect it.

 

Nate walked into the house just after dinner a few nights later. He cornered Jack in the kitchen and took a plate out of Jack's hands.

 

"You won't like this, but I really need it," Nate told him. He put his arms around Jack and buried his face in Jack's shoulder. After a hesitant moment, Jack accepted it. Sam ushered the kids out of the room and left Jack and Daniel to deal with him. When Nate was ready, they took him down to the Grotto, out of the range of ears, and shut the door. Nate fell onto the couch Daniel kept in there.

 

"Is this good or bad?" Jack asked.

 

"Good, I think," Nate said a little husky. "It was rough, guys. I didn't even think I could kiss him; just do it, you know? He kissed me, though, and it was a little weird, him a guy and all, but I started to relax. He's a good kisser and there really wasn't a difference. Between kissing him and kissing a girl, I mean. I freaked when he started wandering lower. He stayed calm and talked me down. He made me take the lead, my pace. It was seriously weird touching him but he told me to touch him the way I liked to be touched and then he would touch me that way. I felt like a fucking virgin, guys, and Jack knows how long ago THAT was."

 

"Hey!"

 

"He was 15, Daniel, with cousin Gloria. Several times removed cousin. She was 22, Danny, 22 to his 15. So Paul went down on me, eventually, and oh, my God, I don't think I've ever been blown like that. Relaxed me so much, we finally got down to business. I screamed at a few demons but we did it. A couple times. I wanted to be able to actually enjoy it before calling it quits. So, ok, I'm good with this and I haven't had a nightmare yet."

 

Daniel sat on the floor next to the couch. Jack was trying not to jump out of the room, he really didn't need to hear the summary report.

 

"Yeah, I did," Nate was saying softly. "It was major weird, but not bad. Saltier than I expected. Damn near unhinged my jaw. I didn't realize how much effort it took for someone to do until I tried it. No, don't give me pointers," he laughed when Daniel started to give instructions. "I don't have plans on being in that position again but I will be more compassionate with others in that position."

 

Jack was feeling a little weird himself, knowing he'd be looking Davis in the eye the following day. After Nate left, Daniel called Paul. He was out of the house a minute later, walking down the street. The door was propped open and Daniel walked in. Nick wasn't home, Paul told Daniel that he didn't ask questions when Nick snuck out of the house.

 

"Nate just came over and spilled his guts," Daniel told him. Paul handed him an iced tea.

 

"Is he ok?" Paul asked.

 

"Yeah, he sounded it. What's your take on him?"

 

Paul sat back, thinking. "Well, he was as jumpy as a long-tailed cat in a rocking chair factory, as my grandmother used to say, but we took it slow and when he left in the morning, he seemed a lot more relaxed."

 

"Yeah, apparently you give the best blow job he's ever had," Daniel commented with a glint in his eyes. Davis laughed.

 

"He got that detailed, did he? God, Daniel, it was so surreal, sex with him. Every time he spoke, I panicked, thinking Jack walked into the room." He leaned toward Daniel. "Does he have a mole under his....?"

 

Daniel laughed and nodded. "The Asgard were that thorough, huh?"

 

"I think I do know of a physical difference between them, though," Paul said. "I've showered with you guys after a couple times after missions, remember? Nate isn't cut."

 

Daniel sat back. "Really? Yeah, I can see that the Asgard wouldn't have noticed that detail, it isn't a genetic one. Wow. That's interesting."

 

The men compared notes on their O'Neills, and Daniel returned home. He checked in on Stacy, kissed her, and got ready for bed. He sat next to Jack and reached into Jack's pajama bottoms, pulled his penis out, and attempted to stretch a little bit of loose skin over the head.

 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, looking down.

 

"Nate isn't cut, so I was curious...."

 

Jack smacked his hands away as Sam snickered. "Did a little comparison shopping, did you?"

 

"No, I already bought my present, but it doesn't hurt to see what the other guy has."

 

"I'm a present?"

 

Daniel peeked into the pajama bottoms again. "Yup, I'd say so," he commented. He cupped genitals, giving a caressing squeeze as he kissed Jack. "I love you, chill," he told Jack and moved away.

 

"Hey," Jack snapped. He pulled his t-shirt up. "A little attention would be nice," he said, pointing.

 

"Attention?" Daniel cooed as he sat back down. "Attention where?"

 

"I got a owie," Jack informed him, touching a small, half-healed scrape on his chest.

 

"Poor baby," Daniel said. He kissed the owie. "How did you get the owie?"

 

"Major Harper beat me up the other day," Jack whined.

 

"He did? Do I need to speak with Major Harper's mommy? Or should I just beat him up for you?"

 

"Beat him up. He's a bully."

 

Sam shook her head at them and went back to her reports.

 

Daniel continued to kiss more owies across Jack's chest, wherever Jack pointed whether or not Daniel could see an owie. Jack kept going back to nipples, insisting that they were feeling funny. Daniel gave a long suck and declared that, nope, they felt normal to him. Jack said there must be something wrong because whenever Daniel did that, more strange feelings were happening further down. Daniel took a look and said that, yes, something was happening. Maybe he should get an ice pack for the swelling. Jack told him a few kisses should work just fine, so Daniel gave it a try. The swelling finally popped and Daniel cleaned up the mess with his tongue. Jack thanked him sweetly for fixing the problem and knew Daniel could do it because Daniel was so smart.

 

Sam threw a pillow at them.

 

The next day, Jack had a call from Landry. Malek wanted to talk with Jack.

 

"Sure, send them over. I'll make lunch. You're invited, too, Hank."

 

Jack had avoided looking at Davis all morning. Paul finally stopped what he was doing and stared at Jack. Jack tossed his pen down.

 

"Will you stop that?" he insisted. "I'm dealing with it, I just don't want to talk about it."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

It was wigging Jack out, actually, knowing that the Major knew his body inside and out having had sex with his clone. He knew how Jack tasted. Jack dealt with the creep factor by jumping up and heading off to the kitchen to get lunch supplies together. Daniel had told him to think about it another way –both men had sex with Daniel, so there was no reason they couldn't sit down together and compare notes about him. Jack was still feeling a little incestuous.

 

General Landry arrived with Col. Reynolds, Malek and a female Tok'ra Jack didn't know. Sora hosting Akava. The Tok'ra looked around curiously at the Tau'ri home, taking note of the large library and all the family pictures adorning the walls and fireplace mantle.

 

"We are told your planet is now aware of our existence," Malek commented.

 

"Yes, thanks to Enlil," Jack said. "Probably did us a favor, in the long run; no more tiptoeing around. We're getting things done much faster." He turned to Davis. "Why did we decide not to ask for a few crystals?"

 

"Because of all the underground cables and pipes," Davis reminded him.

 

"Oh, right. Never mind. So. What brings you kids to our fair planet?"

 

Jack set a large bowl of chicken caesar on the table, plates and silverware, drinks, and invited people to help themselves. The Tok'ra waited and watched; Davis was careful in his movements, showing them by example.

 

"Our operatives inform us that you have Camulus on your planet," Akava said. "We are also told that Baal is quite upset that you won't turn him over."

 

"Actually, he's in orbit, not on the planet," Jack told her. "And we're aware of Baal's attitude. Let's not talk about unpleasant things during lunch, shall we?" They agreed to eat first and discuss only trivial events and the state of affairs.

 

"We are curious to know why you are keeping Camulus," Malek asked after lunch and adjourning to the livingroom. Jack was curious about polite Tok'ra.

 

"We're not, the Anunnaki are," Jack said. "Seems they find him interesting. Tell me something; you guys have spent thousands of years trying to free yourselves from Goa'uld enslavement. It isn't the hosts that are enslaving you, it's the symbiotes, so why not kill the symbiotes? And why is it ok to be host to one kind of symbiote and not another?"

 

"Because we deserve the right to live, too," Akava said. "We are Tok'ra, not Goa'uld. We are not forcing anyone to host us, we would die before allowing that to happen. My host volunteered, she wasn't forced, and if she decides she wishes to be alone again, I will respect her wishes and, preferably, transfer to another host."

 

"Why can't you go back to your ponds?" Jack asked.

 

"That would be like asking you to return to your trees," Malek said.

 

"Hey, your trees, too, buddy," Jack said. "You're human, too, your ancestors started here."

 

"Are you inviting us home, general?" Malek asked with a small smile.

 

"You are welcome to lunch," Jack said magnanimously.

 

"And you are avoiding the question," Malek responded. "Camulus?"

 

"I'm not avoiding you," Jack said. "I thought I answered you; the Anunnaki have him, not us. Why are you asking?"

 

"He is a Goa'uld, shouldn't that be enough?" Malek asked.

 

"No," Jack said. "According to him, his symbiote is not of the same line as, say, Baal's. If it's ok for you to be hosted, why not Camulus, providing he plays nice? You guys don't always play nice, but we let you live."

 

Malek and Akava looked at each other. "Are you sure he is of a separate line?" Malek asked.

 

"Ereshkigal says he's telling the truth."

 

Jack saw something flicker across their faces. He glanced at Reynolds; he saw it, too.

 

"What?" Jack asked them. They were silent. "Malek, we are having enough crap with that idiot Gerek on Dakkara, don't you start with me, too."

 

"Whether or not Camulus is of a different queen, you are still trusting him," Malek commented.

 

"You are of a different queen, why should we trust you?" Jack questioned. "That isn't your problem, so what is?"

 

"We have heard rumors," Sora came out to respond. "A few other System Lords are claiming they, also, are of a different queen. Zimrah. She is long dead but a few of her children are said to survive. She was like our queen, Aegiria, not like Mirin, the queen of Baal and most of the other System Lords. They say the children of Zimrah are setting Jaffa free and are behind a few of the assassinations of System Lords. I know that Tok'ra, nor Jaffa rebels are behind them."

 

"Wait a minute," Jack said, leaning forward to hold up a hand. "Are you saying there's a Fifth Column among the System Lords?"

 

"Maybe," Malek admitted. Jack hit his comm, staring in disbelief at his guests.

 

"Inanna, can I see Camulus front and center, please? If you can spare him?"

 

The Goa'uld was standing in front of Jack a few minutes later. He took a step back at the sight of the Tok'ra.

 

"Calm down, Camy," Jack told him. "I need information. What's the name of your queen?"

 

Camulus was blank for a moment. "My original queen? Why?"

 

"Because I want to send a Mother's Day card. Come on, just answer."

 

"Alright," Camulus slowly nodded. "Zimrah. The information, though, is...."

 

"How many siblings do you have still around?"

 

Camulus shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said.

 

"Who is rumored to be from Zimrah?" Jack asked the Tok'ra.

 

"Athena, Orion, Bastet, Kali, Mananon, Morrigan, Apollo...." Malek looked at Akava as he thought. "And....Taranus. That we've heard of."

 

"Cam?" Jack looked at him.

 

"It is possible," he admitted after thinking about it.

 

"Alright, I need to think about this," Jack said. "It would be really nice if the Tok'ra sat on this information," he told them. "I'm feeling a song coming on, and I'd like to work on it."

 

Jack sent everyone back home and called Daniel who was at the base with his head stuck in some ancient book found on P3X-747, which was running out of steam on airplane jokes.

 

"Really?" Daniel asked after Jack recited the list of names, with Davis' input from the background. Jack could hear wheels turning.

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Well, if we include Camulus, almost all of them are European," Daniel said. "Only Bastet and Kali are not, and when I saw them at the summit meeting a few years ago, they looked pretty chummy, unlike the other System Lords. Bastet is Egyptian, Kali is Hindu."

 

"Daniel, how can we find out if they can be turned from the dark side and how can we trust them, if they say they can?"

 

Daniel had to translate. "I don't know, Jack, let me think about it."

 

Cassandra brought Stacy home and Jack took Cass aside for a private talk. She turned weepy and didn't know what to say. Jack just held her and told her she didn't have to say anything.

 

Daniel stopped at the gym to pick up Matthew. The young man was soaked with sweat from his workout but Major Bryce said he was doing well.

 

"Dean," Daniel greeted Harper. They shook hands. "Dean, you beat up my boyfriend," Daniel informed the Major.

 

"And?" Harper taunted him with a grin. Daniel kicked his shoes off.

 

When they got home, Jack looked at the cut on Daniel's lip.

 

"What'd you do?" he asked, handing Daniel a damp cloth.

 

"He pounded the crap out of Major Harper," Matthew gleefully informed him.

 

"He did?" Jack smiled and ruffled Daniel's hair. "What a good boy."


	20. Chapter 20  Fun and Games

  
Author's notes: While the Major is away, Jack and Sam will play. Matthew has been a good boy and gets a treat and gets a lesson in leadership, the new HomeSec offices are done, Jack has a little fun with Paul’s parents.  


* * *

Jack looked at the IM that popped onto his screen.

 

"Are the kids in school?"

 

"Yes," he typed back.

 

"Is Davis here?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Anyone else or anyone expected?"

 

"No."

 

"Good. Would you please send the Major out for a VERY long lunch?"

 

"Major, you've been working hard, why don't you take a long lunch?" Jack suggested.

 

"Sir?"

 

"A very long lunch."

 

Paul wasn't sure he wanted to know what was behind the expression on Jack's face, but he turned his computer off.

 

"Yes, sir. Can I bring you back anything?"

 

"No, thank you, major, I'm sure I'll be well satisfied by the time you get back."

 

Davis considered that and nodded.

 

"Yes, sir. I'll return in.... two hours?"

 

"That should be fine."

 

Davis escaped and Jack typed.

 

"He's gone."

 

A few minutes later, Sam came into his study holding a uniform. She had her dress blues on.

 

"Why, Col. Carter, what ARE you suggesting?" Jack purred. She sauntered in and draped the uniform across his desk.

 

"Flyboy."

 

Jack flew out of his chair at the speed of light and began to quickly change clothes while she cleared his desk of papers and laptop.

 

It wasn't the first time Davis had been asked to excuse himself while one of Jack's partners were home during the day. He hadn't figured out which of the three were more insatiable and he never expected the general to be so....gung-ho about it. For someone about to turn 55, the general had more stamina than a prime bull.

 

It had been interesting, watching them from the inside. He had always been a little intimidated by Jack, even when he was a colonel, although Davis would stand his ground when he needed to. If he could take on world leaders, he could swallow the anxiety and take on Jack O'Neill. THIS gay boy wasn't a wuss. Davis wondered if Jack realized that, thanks to the Homeworld Security contract, Jack had the power to put 18 countries under marshal law, if he needed to. And any other country that signed up. Technically, Jack was now the most powerful person on the planet but anyone watching him wouldn't think so as he kicked personnel out for a noonday romp, rolled around on the grass with his nephew and step-daughter, babysat a cub, or argued with a bird over the latest ball game. Turned out Zu had taken a liking to European football and rooted for Macedonia (on general principle) while Jack was shouting for Ireland.

 

Watching Daniel had become interesting, too. Daniel had recently sat with Stacy through a Body Human tape and discussed babies and sex. Trust Daniel to make a project out of it. The conversation occupied breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and turned to various off-world races which Sam jumped in on. Stacy actually tried to follow Sam as she explained the Human-Serakkin genetics. Jack and Matthew went to a movie. Despite Daniel's anxiety over fatherhood, he had taken to it like a fish to water. He had discovered a higher calling and moved other projects aside without a fuss. He no longer bitched about not going off-world, and when he did have to go, he was anxious to be back by dinner. He was absolutely fascinated by a little girl with his eyes.

 

Col. Carter had developed a rapport with the pilots and personnel of Area 51. She was well-liked and admired at the Mountain but she was more at home tinkering with alien-human hybrid space ships than she was playing commando off-world. She did keep an office at the Mountain for the occasional emergency fix-its. When she was tinkering at her home lab, neither Jack nor Paul wanted to know what the strange smells were coming from the attic. More than once, she had come into the study holding something up to them and looking at a display screen. She would scowl at the readings and go back to the lab.

 

Only once did Jack get called to school because of something Matthew did. It was his first year of high school and Matthew got into a fight with the gym teacher. He didn't want to shower after class. Jack got out of him that all the other boys were much bigger and he was picked on for being short and skinny. He showed Matthew pictures of himself at 14, short and skinny. He didn't shoot up for another year, and it came with pimples and a major voice change. Ask Nate. And he didn't start to fill out until he was about 20 and the chest hair didn't fill in until his late 20's early 30's. Matthew didn't quite believe that that was actually normal for most men. Davis wasn't much help, there, neither was Daniel; both were bare-chested. Sam told Matthew that a lot of women preferred furless men because they didn't like having to stop and pull hair from their mouths. Matthew colored nicely over that comment.

 

Jack had started working out at the gym and Major Bryce was putting him through Jaffa hell. Jack was REALLY out of practice. Even Daniel came in and clobbered him. Teal'c shook his head in disappointment and started showing up at the house at odd times to pull Jack out onto the lawn for a workout. Matthew stared curiously at Teal'c's bared stomach until the Jaffa stopped and talked about the baby symbiotes that Jaffa carried for the Goa'uld.

 

When Mathew went three weeks without a problem, and a clean pee-test, Jack took him out to the new offices which were being filled in with furniture and personnel under the supervision of Major Davis who tossed orders around like a pro. Jack had a treat for the boy. Jack took Matthew to the locker room, handed him a flight suit and put his own on. Matthew didn't know why because there weren't any planes nearby. They went out to the back field, the size of ten football fields, and were met by Sam who was also in a flight suit.

 

"Keys are in the ignition, general," she said snappily, tossing him a small device.

 

"Even your wife has to call you by your rank?" Matthew asked, leaning in.

 

"It's protocol," Jack told him. "When on the job, yes, she does. Believe me, she makes me pay for it later." Sam grinned at him and her co-pilot, Col. Jeffries, hid a smile. He had taken to being her flying partner when she was at Area 51. Jack approved of the man; he was quick, had a talent for accurately second-guessing his partner and an excellent flight record in the Bosnian-Serb war prior to taking out a few death gliders.

 

Matthew still didn't see where they were going other than walking into a field. Jack pressed a button on the device Sam gave him and there were suddenly two ships sitting in the field.

 

"Whoa," Matthew breathed, wide-eyed, coming to a sudden stop. "Are those....?"

 

"302's," Jack said, giving Sam a proud papa pat on the shoulder. "Come on, Matty, we're going to play."

 

The boy was practically hyperventilating as Jack got him buckled into the back seat. The space in the cockpit was so small, Matthew suddenly understood the differences he was seeing between pilots and ground troops; pilots tended to be thinner, less bulky muscles and more sinewy muscles. Jack got himself buckled in, checked in with Sam and Jeffries, warned Matthew not to touch anything except the JC bars, and cleared them for flight.

 

They were in space faster than Matthew expected and he couldn't believe it. Earth was below them, blue and green and beautiful. Jack and Sam played tag around the planet, taking pot-shots at each other with Sam's version of paint balls; energy beams which registered only on the computer. Jack told Matthew it was one of the training tools invented for the space pilots. 302's and 303's all trained with it. Matthew was then startled when a large ship de-cloaked just ahead of them.

 

"Daedalus, this is O'Neill. Permission to board?"

 

"This is Col. Caldwell, general; welcome, sir," Caldwell responded.

 

To Matthew's amazement, they approached the large ship and Jack expertly docked, Sam and Jeffries just behind them. Matthew was a little shaky on his feet when he climbed out of the cockpit.

 

"Take a minute, get your sea legs," Jack told him. "You get used to it."

 

They were met by a bald man standing tall and proud, hands comfortably behind his back.

 

"Colonel, thank you for indulging us," Jack said. He returned the salute and introduced Matthew to Col. Caldwell, commanding the Daedalus. Caldwell didn't ask why Jack had brought his teenage nephew up, and in a 302, at that.

 

Caldwell showed them around the ship, taking pride in her. Sam couldn't resist tweaking a few things as they walked. She asked Caldwell a few specifics which went right over not only Matthew's head but also Jack's. When they got to the engine room, Matthew had another shock. There was a little gray alien standing behind a consol.

 

"Hermiod, having fun?" Jack asked. The Asgard muttered. "Language, little buddy," Jack chuckled. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before telling Thor he's a little overweight. You know how sensitive he is."

 

"I called him a fat-head, O'Neill, not fat," Hermiod informed him.

 

"Not what he said, but that's between you guys," Jack said. He assumed Hermiod was a guy....

 

"Is that why he got babysitting detail?" Caldwell asked, amused.

 

"Oh, yeah," Jack nodded. "You should have heard Thor. He was so angry I thought I heard his voice raise."

 

The chief engineer was a tall, thin woman, seemingly scattered. She looked at Jack and hiccupped. Hermiod sighed and shook his head, saying something to her. She snapped something back at him.

 

"Relax, Novak," Caldwell told her.

 

"Yes, hic sir."

 

"Nervous – hiccups," he quietly told Jack.

 

"Ah," Jack nodded. "Dr. Novak, this is my nephew, Matthew. Matty, tell her I'm a pussycat."

 

Matthew looked at him and then at the lady. And back to Jack. Silent. Jack swatted his arm.

 

"Even Sua cubs can push him around," Matthew finally smiled and told her. Startled, Novak gave a small laugh. And hiccupped.

 

"Not," Jack said indignantly.

 

"Uncle Jack, you haven't once said no to T'Keet and made it stick," Matthew told him.

 

"Have, too," Jack insisted. He ignored Sam's snort.

 

"Name one thing," Matthew dared him.

 

Jack tried a few times. "She's a baby," he finally said. Sam gave a gentle push at his shoulder and he swatted at her.

 

At least Novak had stopped hiccupping.

 

"Dr. Jackson has asthma problems," Jack mentioned to her. "He used to sneeze every time he changed climates. Try avoiding THAT on gate travel. He's on meds for it, now, but sometimes it still happens. Believe me his sneezes are more annoying than a few hiccups, especially when one shares a tent with him."

 

Novak laughed, more relaxed, and went back to her tinkering.

 

They went back to the tour of the ship, ending up on the bridge. They went for a short hop around the solar system and when they returned to Earth, Matthew almost didn't recognize it.

 

"It's upside down!" he exclaimed.

 

"No, we are," Sam said with a smile. She nodded and the pilot, who was playing with the kid, righted the ship.

 

"Wow, how come it doesn't feel like we're upside down?" Matthew asked as the planet spun in front of them.

 

Sam explained inertial dampeners and the fact that gravity didn't have the same immediate effect on them when they were in space.

 

Matthew was completely in love by the time they left the Daedalus. Jack and Sam both told him what it took to become a 302 pilot, confirmed by Col. Jeffries and Col. Caldwell. Katie had already joined junior ROTC, which would do just as well as junior AFROTC. Both were leadership training programs, not an automatic entrance into the military. The entrance age is 14, so Matthew qualified on that part. He'd have to pass the rest of the exam, which was mostly physical, and Jack was sure he'd have no problem providing the drugs were in the past. He had to keep a grade point average of 2.0, but Jack wanted him, and his sister, to be at 3.0 or above. He'd have to make it on his own; Uncle Jack wasn't going to play favorites. In fact, Matthew and Katie both would have to do better than average BECAUSE of their uncle, and if he passed 9th grade with a 3.5 or above, Jack would take him up in the 302 again. Matthew promised. Katie's interest lay more on the technical side of things. She wanted to either play with Sam's toys or do something with the aliens; she wasn't sure yet. Jack told Matthew if he and his sister kept their grades up, he'd pay their scholarship.

 

On their way home, Jack gave him careful instructions and let Matthew take the controls. After a few tricky starts, Matthew guided the 302 around the planet. Jack took the controls back to take them through the atmosphere and landed them back home. Matthew was breathless when he climbed out of the ship. He threw his arms around Jack and hugged him hard.

 

In the morning, he walked into the kitchen to find Jack and Daniel in the middle of a serious, heavy duty lip-lock.

 

"Guys, ugh, kid in the room," Matthew complained, holding a hand up to shield himself from the sight. He was still half asleep as he gathered cereal materials. Jack and Daniel together didn't go through the amount of milk and cereal the boy did, they had no idea where it was being put, and God help any leftovers in the fridge. Sam told them it indicated a growth spurt coming in the near future. Like T'Keet always napping.

 

"I happen to like kissing," Jack told his nephew as Daniel chuckled. Daniel went back to preparing his perfect cup of coffee, his project before Jack cornered him.

 

"Whatever, Uncle Jack."

 

It took a day or two after he got there, but Matthew quickly got used to seeing the guys together, although he was more startled when he saw Daniel and Sam making out and when Uncle Jack walked in on them he didn't say anything except to glance at them, smile a little, and continue to wherever he was going. Shortly after Matty came to the house, Matthew knocked on Jack's bedroom and went in when invited. He lay across the bed, watching his uncle writing on a report.

 

"Uncle Jack, how come you don't mind another man kissing your wife? I don't think I'd like someone else kissing my girl."

 

Jack glanced up over his reading glasses, smiled, and went back to the report.

 

"Believe me, I don't share well," Jack told him. "If it were anyone else, I'd beat the shit out of him. But I didn't expect to fall in love with a man, much less Daniel. So, it makes me feel good to know that the two people I'm in love with also love each other."

 

"You really do love Daniel?"

 

"Very much."

 

"Is it like loving a girl?"

 

"Well, they're two different people, so I love them each differently. I love you and your brother and sister, but I could never choose which one I love more because I love you all very much just differently. I love Sam very much and I love Daniel very much."

 

Matthew picked at the bedding. Jack glanced at him again.

 

"What do you want to know, Matty?"

 

...... "I kissed a girl this summer," Matthew told him, flushed. "It was...weird. Nice, I liked it, but weird."

 

Jack smiled. "The weirdness is always there but it becomes a really good weird," he said.

 

"Do you like kissing Daniel?"

 

"I like it very much," Jack said.

 

"Is it different than kissing a girl?"

 

"No, not really. Lips are lips. A man's lips aren't as soft as a woman's, but the kissing part is still good."

 

..... "And....guys really do more than kissing?"

 

Jack glanced up again. "Yes, we make love, just like I make love with Sam. And they make love together. And yes, that's ok with me, too. Sometimes all three of us make love together. It's very nice."

 

"But how...I mean, she...." He stopped, not knowing how to say it.

 

"Making love is more than a penis and a vagina, Matty," Jack put down the report and told him. "We kiss, and touch, and taste each other. When you make love with a person, you love their entire being, not just one part. When Sam and Daniel are together, I can still kiss them, touch, and taste, them. It makes me happy to watch them together. Sam watches me and Daniel together, and she participates the same way, with her other senses. When I'm making love with Sam, Daniel participates in other ways, too."

 

Matthew was completely red, blood pounding in his ears. "How...I mean....do guys...make love...inside each other?"

 

"Sometimes," Jack said. "When you are preparing to make love, like kissing and making out, called foreplay, your body changes a little. Hormones happen and they tell your body to be open and receptive to your partner. It's the 'turned on' part of it all. So by then, it feels good when one of us enters the other. Sometimes we just like to touch each other."

 

Matthew thought about that. "Did you ever have a boyfriend before Daniel?"

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "I've never been interested in a man before. Daniel's the only man I've made love with."

 

"Everyone says it's wrong for men to be together."

 

"Well, that's their opinion," Jack said. "And not everyone says so, because there are millions of people who are gay or lesbian or bisexual, meaning they love both men and women. People who disapprove do so because it has to do with religion, more than anything else. I don't think it's wrong to love another person, man or woman. Love is a good thing. And I don't believe God would disapprove of people loving each other. If you don't want to be with a man, that's up to you. It's your body, your choice, and don't ever let anyone tell you different. I never thought I'd be with a man, never in a million years. But I fell in love with one and I didn't have much control over that."

 

Jack took his reading glasses off and put them on the side table.

 

"Matty, there's responsibility that comes with being adult enough to make love to someone," he said. "You are responsible for that person's feelings. If you hurt that person, you are at fault. There are also physical responsibilities. You wear a condom. There are a lot of diseases that can be passed from person to person during intimate moments, whether it's making love or oral sex. Some can be transmitted mouth to mouth. Never kiss someone with an open sore on their mouth. I don't wear a condom when I'm with Sam and Daniel because we are committed partners. We don't see anyone else. If I was still single and I was with someone, I'd wear a condom. Even during oral sex. Have you seen the news? A lot of kids are getting sexually transmitted diseases through oral sex, so I want you to promise me you'll wear a condom, even if it's just oral. If she doesn't want you to wear it, you tell her it's a no-go, and you won't let her touch you without it. Promise me."

 

Matthew's face was hotter than a furnace in January, but he nodded.

 

"Are you getting close to that with anyone?" Jack asked. "Have you done that yet?"

 

"No, sir," Matthew quickly shook his head. Jack had noticed that his nephew was picking up a few manners from the military at the gym and around the house. With everyone under the sun sir-ing Jack, it was bound to happen. Even Stacy had sir'd him a couple times. He reached back into Daniel's cupboard. Daniel played clean with his toys; he used condoms to cover anything insertable. He handed a small packet to Matthew.

 

"That is a condom," he said. He opened a second packet and held two fingers up. "You roll it onto your penis like this." He rolled the condom over his fingers. "If you notice any cracks in it, do not use it. Throw it away. It's rubber, so it doesn't last forever. And they don't wash, so don't try and reuse one. The next time you are hard, and don't tell me you don't masturbate, I want you to try it. It goes on after you are hard, not before. When you're done, wrap it in tissue and throw it away."

 

"Father Andrew at church said I shouldn't do those things and if I do, I have to confess it," Matthew told him.

 

"My opinion is that it's none of his damned business, you don't need to tell anyone, but that's your choice, you do what you feel you need to do," Jack told him.

 

Jack touched Matthew's hair and then took his chin. "My dad couldn't talk about things like this," he said. "It embarrassed him too much. I will always be open to talking with you, understand? We can talk about anything. There is a section in the library downstairs on human sexuality. It's on one of the lower shelves so that Stacy can reach them, if she wants to. There are a couple of very good DVDs, one of them is about sex and making love. There's a couple, actually. Stacy watched the kids one, the other is more for older teenagers or adults. If you are ready, you can watch it. Take it to your room, whatever. We can watch it together, or you can watch it and ask me questions, if you have any. You can ask Daniel, too. There's a DVD about guys, too, you can watch if you're curious. They are not x-rated, they are human sexuality tapes. If your mother finds out, it might make her upset, so tell her to talk to me, I told you that you could watch it."

 

To the growing boy's eternal embarrassment, he got his cheek kissed by his uncle. Jack was satisfied with the conversation; he had wanted to have it with the boy for a while but didn't know if Matthew was ready for it.

 

He did work up the courage to watch both DVDs one day when everyone was out of the house, and knew exactly what Uncle Jack and Daniel did behind closed doors. It was icky.

 

"Uncle Jack, can I ask you something?" he asked after catching them in the kitchen the morning after the space ride.

 

"Of course you can," Jack said. He sat and poured his own bowl of cereal.

 

"The other day, someone at the gym offered me pot," came the surprising statement. "Are you testing me?"

 

Jack and Daniel both turned to look at the boy.

 

"No, I'm not, Matty," Jack told him. "Who was it?"

 

Matthew considered it; he had gone this far in tattling and one just didn't lie to Uncle Jack.... "An airman, Hatcher."

 

"I'll take care of it," Jack said.

 

"Uncle Jack, he'll know I told," Matthew complained. "None of the guys will talk to me."

 

Jack took Matthew's jaw and lifted his chin. "Leadership is standing up and taking responsibility for the actions of not only oneself but also the actions of those you lead," he told the boy. "That airman did something wrong. There's a time for everything, and this is a time to suck it up and stand up."

 

He told the boy exactly what to say to someone who attempted to punish him for speaking the truth. Daniel thought Jack was being a little hard on the kid, but also understood that Matthew needed strong direction considering his life until that moment was filled with conflicting signals. He had heard about the 302 expedition and listened to Matthew talk nonstop about it the night before. If he wanted to fly, he needed a few life lessons now, not just before he stepped into the cockpit of his own ship.

 

Sara showed up a while later to take Matthew for the weekend. Jack had called her and asked her if she would mind talking with the boy about her experience with divorce, tell him the emotional hell she went through and give him an idea of what his mother is going through. Jack had already talked with Matthew about his side, was honest and took the blame for the pain he caused his wife. Sara thought about it and agreed.

 

Matthew packed an overnight bag and had to be reminded to take Sunday clothes. After noticing that none of the adults in the house were going to take him to church when he first got there, he had a talk with his uncle. Jack said there was a Catholic church about 4 blocks away and if he wanted to go, that was up to him. Daniel sat down with Matthew and explained that none of them were religious. They each had their own spirituality, but there was a difference between religion and spirituality. They didn't believe in the God of the Bible, but did believe in a higher power; they just weren't going to put a name on It. Daniel didn't consider the higher power to be a god, it was just something on a higher order of life. So Matthew considered it and decided that, since his grandfather, great grands, and mom were expecting him to complete Catechism and Confirmation, he would go to church. After that, he'd think about it.

 

Jack had no issues with that; the boy made an informed decision.

 

On Monday afternoon, Jack showed up at the gym. He had two SF with him as he strode into the main workout room.

 

"Hatcher!" he barked. The startled airman hopped front and center as the others all came to a sudden stop and stood at attention at the tone in Jack's voice.

 

"Sir!"

 

Jack held out a cup.

 

"Pee, airman. Now. No, here." Jack pointed to the floor in front of him when the airman looked toward the locker rooms. With no time to fake a sample, the still warm urine tested positive for drugs. The SF placed him under arrest and took him away.

 

"As you were!" Jack left with the SF. There was quiet in the room for a moment.

 

"Carmichael!" Bryce came into the room and looked around.

 

"Sir?" Matthew came forward from the back of the towering crowd of men. He was pale, knowing he was about to be taken down for tattling. Major Bryce backed him up until he bumped into someone's mile wide, hard as a rock chest. Matthew gulped.

 

"Only one person could have squealed to the General," the Marine informed him with a quiet, deadly snarl. "Anything to say?"

 

Matthew considered his options and took a deep breath.

 

"SIR! THAT AIRMAN IS A FUCKING BASTARD WHO DISGRACED HIS UNIFORM BY OFFERING DRUGS TO A MINOR! SIR!"

 

Well, that's what Uncle Jack told him to say....

 

There was silence for a moment. A loud "Whoo-ah!" rattled the walls and almost broke his ear drums as he was lifted high, shaken, and passed around.

 

"Good boy," Bryce said, smiling and ruffling Matthew's hair. He went back into his office and returned the general's earlier call.

 

Matthew went home a week later with a new attitude and a goal to focus on.

 

Jack was depressed.

 

"You're missing Charlie," Daniel guessed.

 

"I could have helped him through things like this," Jack said.

 

"Did you ever think maybe Charlie had a hand in this?" Daniel asked. "Maybe he helped to bring those kids back into your life?"

 

Sam was back at the base, so Jack was lying on the couch with Daniel wrapped around him, watching TV. Stacy was lying on her stomach on the floor, legs swinging in the air as she watched TV with them. She knew what was going on, they didn't hide things from her. Daddy had a long talk with her about drugs. Dad talks a lot. She also knew who Charlie was and what happened to him.

 

"Don't worry, Jack," Stacy said, not taking her eyes from the TV. "Give me a few more years and you can zat my boyfriends."

 

Jack's new offices were pretty much set to use, so he forced himself to get dressed in the morning and go to work. Jack had a suite to himself for his admin and assistant, along with a private conference room. His assistant declared that he also needed an admin, so a second admin was attached to their offices. Davis was playing ferocious guard dog and not allowing anyone through him to the general without a damned good reason. Jack hated being behind closed doors, though, so he could often be found strolling through the center. The new personnel would have to get used to the various aliens their general called his friends and it became part of the new personnel orientation to be told not to worry about people disappearing and reappearing before their eyes. If the general disappeared, and the major was flipping out about it, THEN people could worry.

 

Several generals showed up during the week to see the new digs for themselves. They were surprised to find a ring platform had been not only installed but it also had a lock which wouldn't allow it to activate without permissions, just like the Stargate. Ships with beaming capabilities were instructed to use the ring room for beaming in and out. An alien bad guy brig was installed in the basement and set with a self-destruct in case of a major problem. The field had its own air tower and flight control center which included monitoring of the solar system; can't have ships speeding out of the atmosphere only to have them crash into another space ship. The infirmary had all up to date equipment that was programmed for off-world problems. Just in case. Although the SGC was still the main site for such needs.

 

Jack had Nick come in and make a run through the security system. He found bugs in the system and fixed it. Jack was also amused to watch Nick around Paul. The big bad assassin completely melted around the Major and even managed small smiles, revealing deep dimples which made his green eyes sparkle even more. Jack had mentioned to Daniel that for a supposedly submissive man, Davis sure bossed Nick around. And Nick took it.

 

"Gee, I wonder why?" Daniel asked before pecking at Jack's mouth. He had come in to take a walk around. Davis' admin, Heidi Sands, was flustered to meet Daniel. Davis whispered to Daniel that she was a fan of his royal cuteness. Jack laughed out loud as Daniel flushed. Daniel shoved Paul and handed him something wrapped. Paul tore the paper off and took out a framed print.

 

"Daniel, thank you," he said, surprised, and hugged Daniel. Jack looked at it. He vaguely recognized Hebrew letters and a menorah.

 

"What's it say?" Jack asked.

 

"Shalom ayhem," Daniel said. Jack waited. They blinked at each other.

 

"Daniel!"

 

Daniel chuckled. "It means Peace Be With You."

 

"You couldn't have just said that?" Jack whined as Davis looked around for a good place to hang it as he rubbed at his arm. "Major, are you Jewish?"

 

"Yes, sir," Davis nodded. He'll hang it next to the door, a reminder every time someone leaves.

 

Jack was stumped and Davis smiled at him.

 

"Just because I sleep with heathens, doesn't mean I am one. Sir."

 

Daniel grinned.

 

"No star necklace, I haven't noticed you doing anything....Jewish," Jack said. Daniel laughed and shook his head.

 

"Jack...."

 

"It's ok, Daniel," Paul said good-naturedly. "I've added Jack-speak to my language collection. I do my own thing, Sir, I'm not orthodox or anything like that. I'm more spiritual than religious. In fact...." He turned back to them and perched on the edge of his desk, giving his arm another rub.

 

"Could we jump into the personal realm for a moment, sir?" Davis asked. Jack nodded.

 

"Unless something's going on, I don't want to stand on ceremony here," he told Davis.

 

"Thank you. Actually, it's a ceremony I'd like to talk about. More of a ritual, really. I'm going to do a private ritual which involves piercing my chakras. It's extremely private, and I'd like a few close friends to be witness to it. Daniel, I'd like for you to be there, and you, too, Jack, if you feel you can appreciate the spirituality behind it."

 

Daniel was glad they had dropped the formalities during down-time. Jack didn't realize that a lot of Paul's formality had more to do with Paul seeing Jack as a Master than it being a rank issue. Daniel wasn't going to tell him; it would freak Jack out.

 

Jack frowned. "What's it about?" he asked.

 

"Well, it's about opening up my chakras and cleansing them," Davis said. "I have an old friend coming in from DC to perform it. She's going to pierce my chakras which will force them open, and then she will perform a cleansing ceremony and close them again. Inside, I may fly a bit, I may do any number of things; I won't know until they happen. But it also opens my soul for a brief time, which is why I'm careful about who I ask to witness. I have six witnesses, including Nick and if you both will attend. You don't need to do anything, you'll just watch and respect the space."

 

"Doesn't sound Jewish," Jack commented.

 

"It isn't," Davis said. "It's a combination of things, but it's been adapted by a small group of kinky folk for spiritual purposes. I'm sure Daniel has told you a little about me. It's ok, Daniel, I expected it."

 

"Not much," Daniel said. "Just updating my partner on my past contacts." Davis nodded in understanding.

 

"Jack, I know what he's talking about," Daniel said. "He'll need to be naked for it, but there's nothing sexual about it. It's just a very private, personal thing for his own benefit, witnesses are there for emotional support and to be open for him. I would be honored to attend, but I won't speak for you, Jack. I can get you a historical background on ritual piercings from other cultures. Some Native Americans have the Sun Dance, and there's a big Polynesian festival every year which involves piercing. Some people have begun combining it with a Hindu ritual involving the chakras, which are energy points in the body. A small sector of the leather crowd have picked it up for other aspects."

 

"And it's a spiritual thing?" Jack asked, not quite believing him.

 

"Yes, it is," Daniel nodded. "I will explain leather and spirituality to you later. Paul, I accept, thank you, we'll let you know about Jack later, but I think it would be good for him to experience this. When is it?"

 

"In a couple of weeks," he said and said the time and date.

 

"Is there a protocol?"

 

"Leather or silk, black, Nick and I are catering, so don't worry about bringing anything. My other guests are leather, I'll let them know that you're not," Davis said. "Leather protocols won't be expected from you."

 

"Kinky folk have protocols?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yes, Sir," Davis nodded with a grin. "Actually, they're based on military protocols, so you may see a few things that are familiar. Sir/Ma'am, subordinates waiting to be acknowledged, asking permission for whatever, a hierarchy, things like that."

 

"Hmmm." Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, let me talk some more with Daniel about this ritual, and I'll let you know. I do appreciate the invitation, though, and the depth of its meaning." He really was touched that Davis would ask him to attend what sounded like an extremely personal event.

 

"You don't want Sam there?" Daniel asked.

 

Paul bit his lip and winced. "I mean no disrespect toward her, I like her, but..."

 

"No connection," Daniel finished. "It's ok, we'll tell her it's guys only. Paul, why are you rubbing your arm? Did you hurt it?"

 

"Sort of," Paul said with a small smile. "I got a tattoo. It's itching. Making me crazy." He rubbed his arm again, careful not to scratch.

 

"Really? Can I see?" Daniel asked, lighting up. Davis lifted the sleeve of his dress shirt.

 

"It's a Tau'ri sigil," Daniel noted, gently twisting Paul's arm around to get a good look. Jack peered at it. It was well done, the lines crisp and clear. Starting to peel slightly.

 

"Yeah, it's actually part of my piercing ritual," Davis told him. "I realize that I'm in the US Air Force, but I've pledged myself to Earth. Tau'ri. A few people have been getting them."

 

"No, Daniel," Jack said.

 

"I didn't...."

 

"I know but I happen to like your skin the way it is," Jack said. "Preventive measures."

 

"Do you like the sun freckles across his shoulders?" Paul asked him.

 

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said. "Sometimes I make pictures with them."

 

"And then he claims he has to be the one to scrub the marker off because he's the one who made the mess," Daniel told Paul. "At least he uses the washable markers."

 

Paul laughed. "I never thought about using a marker, that's good." The general played connect the dots with his male partner's freckles....

 

"You know, maybe the two of you working together isn't such a good idea," Daniel suggested.

 

"Nonsense," Jack stated. "I still have a lot to learn about this guy stuff, and Paul will be an excellent source of information. What else is a good assistant for?"

 

Daniel looked at them. "Uh huh. Paul, we need to have dinner. Soon."

 

As they left, Daniel thought he heard a female sigh.

 

Davis looked at his admin. "He's taken. I'm sorry."

 

Caught, Heidi flushed. "He is? Of course, he is. Is she at least nice?"

 

"Yes, she is," Davis nodded. "And you should know the she in question is O'Neill."

 

Davis explained it and Heidi, stunned, looked out the door in the general's direction. With the testosterone levels the general exuded, she assumed he was completely women only.

 

"Wow. I thought that was against military rules?" she asked.

 

"It's a long story," Davis said. He thought he saw something cross her face. "Heidi, my partner may visit once in a while, too. If this is going to be a problem, I'll sign a transfer order. Just be honest with me."

 

"No, sir, I'm sorry, it'll be fine. I was just surprised, that's all."

 

Paul knew this might happen, so he had a reserve of applicants to choose from.

 

Jack called him in a while later.

 

"Paul, any particular reason you'd like to beg off the California trip?" he asked. "We need to check on that new monitoring center. I really need you with me." He was looking at the email Davis sent him. With both of them running around, it was easier to communicate by email. Jack really didn't need to do this himself, but he was asked nicely by Gen. Maynard to personally visit the new monitoring stations as a good will gesture to the various cities. There were twenty going up all over the world; they couldn't count on the Heaven's Bow staying in orbit indefinitely as their fly-swatter. The first station to be completed was in Northern California near the Nevada border. The station gave jobs to about 10 locals and six military personnel. How hard was it to sit on one's ass and watch a monitor 24/7? Jack was told to get civilians involved, make 'em feel useful, so he was.

 

"Sir....Emerson is my home town," Davis reluctantly told him. "My parents haven't spoken to me since I came out, and my father and I in the same town is not a good thing."

 

"Well, I appreciate that, major, but we're not visiting with your parents," Jack told him.

 

"Actually, we are, sir," Davis said. "You've been invited to dinner with Mayor Davis and please bring your party with you."

 

It took Jack a moment. Davis was such a common surname, it didn't occur to Jack to question it. "I see. Yes, that could be a problem. Alright, you're excused, I'll take someone else."

 

Jack took Daniel. And was overly solicitous as they met the mayor. He sometimes held a hand at Daniel's back, touched his hand a few times, brushed a crumb from Daniel's shirt, and 'accidentally' called him 'honey' once as he slid an absent arm around the back of Daniel's chair. Silar, Jack's choice to check the new West Coast Solar System Monitor, paid them no mind, having years of experience with these two and their shenanigans. Jack had warned him not to mention the major.

 

The guys noticed that Paul looked like his mother, Rita. Thankfully, he didn't have her annoying, nasal voice, which she used to bombard the men as she extolled the virtues of their town. They had two synagogues, and although they had only one rabbi to share between them, they had a rabbi. Rabbis were in short supply and had to be shared between multiple temples, unlike Christian houses of worship who couldn't get on without a man of the cloth in each and every one. She said something in Yiddish and Daniel winced, automatically correcting her pronunciation. She wasn't happy with the correction but she went on, telling them about the high family values of their town and that their local school board was about to approve the Intelligent Design class for all their schools. They were an open-minded town and felt that it was inappropriate to include the discussion in science class, but it should be part of the Earth History courses. Daniel gave her the title of a series of books that did a good job at breaking down as many creation stories as could be found by the printing of the books, and it was on a junior high to high school level, so..... Mrs. Davis told him they'd be using the Old Testament, but thank you for your suggestion; the children didn't need to know about other religions halfway around the world, just the ones here. Daniel said the Old Testament came from halfway around the world. Mrs. Davis wasn't happy with Daniel.

 

"General O'Neill....," Mayor Ed Davis started.

 

"Jack, please," Jack invited, waving a hand. Daniel was amused by Jack the butch queen.

 

The mayor cleared his throat. "Jack... may I express a concern?"

 

"Certainly, Ed."

 

"My concern is the new rules for military personnel. We're a strong nation, and I'm afraid these new protocols will weaken our boys and girls, and through them, our country."

 

Jack nodded, frowning in hard thought. "Yes, I understand, Ed, I've had a lot of folk come up to me with concerns. All I can say is I'm doing my best to bring us up to, or surpass, the strength of our enemies. I'll be honest with you, Ed, it's sheer luck we've held our own all this time. With minds like Dr. Jackson's," patting Daniel's hand and giving it a squeeze. "We are jumping ahead at astonishing rates. I have to give large credit to my assistant, Major Paul Davis; he's been invaluable. He negotiates with world leaders and alien allies and we come out on top every time. He held the fort during the Colorado battle, took my place at the SGC while I was on the field. He's gone on off-world missions with us and saved my ass more than once. Pardon, Ma'am. He's even had a hand in the creation of our space ships. That boy is brilliant. Our allies are very happy with our progress, actually they're amazed at the speed we've become a galactic power. Nine years, and we're kickin' alien butt. Ma'am. This isn't public knowledge, Ed, but one of the gods recently dropped in for a visit, and when I told him I wasn't giving up what he wanted, BOY was he pissed. Ma'am." Jack crossed his legs primly and examined his nails.

 

"....if the major can keep that boyfriend of his in line, relatively, I certainly trust him with MY office..."

 

"....Oh, Daniel and I have known each other a long time. We've only recently gotten together, though; he was dating Major Davis for a few years..."

 

"....kids these days, I tell ya; I don't know WHAT my son is doing. I don't think he knows what he's doing. Teenagers. Is it Cassie or the Major, Cassie or the Major, on and on... I grant you Major Davis is cute but really!..."

 

"...thank you, Ed, the new offices are perfect, and they went up so fast! Davis orchestrated the entire thing, from building and remodel, to getting all the personnel hired. There isn't one other person I would rather have as my right hand; in fact, the General I stole him from is pretty upset with me. He kept our Pentagon offices running, too...."

 

"...I'm not worried about China; the Major will whip them into submission. So to speak...."

 

Their SF escorted them to the waiting car after dinner.

 

"Do you know how completely evil you are?" Daniel asked him. "I give you an 8 on the evil purity scale."

 

"Daniel, what a nice thing to say," Jack cooed and patted Daniel's butt as he handed Daniel into the car.


	21. Chapter 21  All in a Days Week

  
Author's notes: Jack deals with parents which is a harder job than dealing with aliens, Daniel is playing yenta, Sam wants a new husband, Jack gets knocked off his feet, Paul plays pin cushion, Daniel discovers diapers, and the SGC gets an unexpected visitor.  


* * *

Jack took a call in his office. It was Maynard.

 

"Jack, Senator Ashman from California cornered me in a hall. Have you been terrorizing one of his mayors?"

 

"I was only yankin' on the guy, Francis," Jack said with a touch of exasperation. "The man was a boob. And his wife was worse. And after hearing how they treated my major, they got off easy."

 

"Your major? What does he have to do with this? I was told it was you, Dr. Jackson, and Sgt. Silar."

 

"Francis. Mayor DAVIS."

 

Silence.

 

"The picture is much clearer," Maynard finally said. "Alright, but could you go a little easier on the civilians? Please?"

 

"Sure, Francis. Just for you."

 

Jack had another angry parent when he got home. He hadn't even changed out of his uniform when the doorbell rang. He found an affronted mother on his doorstep.

 

"Ma'am?"

 

"General, there is a strange man with long hair and a leather skirt coming around our house wanting to know what the bride price is for our daughter," she told him, fire spitting from her eyes. "He says he needs a wife to help with the rebuilding of their race."

 

Jack sighed and tapped his comm. "Inanna."

 

"Yes, Jack?" The Mom glared at the comm.

 

"Has one of your kids been down here courting?"

 

"I believe several have," she told him. Jack was beginning to understand why they were still in orbit, even though there really wasn't anything for them to do.

 

"Yeah, well, the mother of a young lady is a little upset. Ma'am, what's your daughter's name? Elizabeth. How old is she? 23. Ring a bell?" He was halfway relieved –if he remembered correctly, the ancient Middle East married their daughters off at around 13.

 

"Mmmm...I believe Kibri mentioned that name. I will get back to you. Has he dishonored the young lady?"

 

"Not that I'm aware of."

 

Jack invited the mother inside and several minutes later, Inanna and one of her warriors stood in front of Jack.

 

"That's him!" the lady declared, pointing at the warrior. Jack held out a hand to calm her.

 

"Kibri, is it? Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

 

"I have seen Nin-Elizabeth several times, general," the man said, his accent thick. "All very proper. Never alone. I have been open with her, told her that she is beautiful and strong, and talked about our new home that Aba is building. I told her she would be a mother to our race, if she would join us. As is proper, I went to her home and made my intentions known and wished to speak of payment."

 

"Ah. You see, that's a big part of the problem here," Jack said. "We don't do the payment thing anymore. Not for a VERY long time. And we don't ask the parents for permission anymore. Our women are pretty independent and can speak for themselves, no one owns them once they are legal age. Ladies like flowers, candy, dinner, a movie or two, some hand holding, and walks in the park. And if you want to marry one, you date her for a while, get to know her, and then you offer her a ring. They like diamonds, usually. And you ask her to marry you. If she says no, respect her wishes and don't push. Wish her the best and move on. If she says yes, you discuss wedding plans, invite a few friends and family to the wedding, say vows with a priest or a justice of the peace, and you exchange gold rings. Bands. Like mine. One for her, one for you. Then you are considered married. That's how we do it here. Did you ask the lady to marry you?"

 

Kirbi frowned in thought. "Not in that manner," he admitted. "I asked her if she would like to come with me to our new home and be mother to my children. She would be the queen of our home, a nice home, by a stream, if Aba can make us one. She told me she would like that very much."

 

Jack nodded. "Ok, but we should probably sit down with the young lady and make sure she knows exactly what she is getting into. She's legal age; if she truly wants to go, no one can make her stay here."

 

Although Mom was extremely horrified by it all, Jack put them into his truck and followed Mom home. Nin-Elizabeth was home and a little scared. Jack sat down on their couch. After meticulous questioning, he was convinced she understood what Kirbi had been saying to her. She understood that if she went to another planet, there would be no running home to mommy and daddy. No Circle K on the corner, no movies, no stores, no nothing except what they make themselves. Her main job would be to have children and help repopulate Kibri's race. And did she understand that the men of this particular race enjoyed the comforts of their brothers and she might be asked to take more than one husband? She would have a queen, not a President or anything else, and the queen was sitting there next to Kirbi. Laws were different, and yes, women had all the rights of men, but still, the laws were different. She would NOT be living in America. Nin-Elizabeth understood.

 

Inanna proposed bringing the young lady up to the ship, showing her around, and discussing cultural differences. Mom refused, the lady accepted. Kibri beamed and held out a hand to her. They beamed out. Mom screamed about her baby being kidnapped and Jack had to calm her down and tell her that the girl was legal age, and willing, therefore no kidnapping had occurred.

 

A short time later, Jack had to explain it to the sheriff. Andy agreed; no one was kidnapped. The press knocked on his door. Jack had to give a statement that the aliens were being good boys and were properly courting a few women; they didn't have much of a choice, if they were going to keep their race going. Jack had personally checked up on the boys, and assured the people that their daughters were in safe hands. He informed Ninurta that the girls had BETTER be in safe hands. Jack then had about a dozen young ladies show up on his doorstep all declaring that they were ready to be pioneer women. The fact that they were all wearing crosses and holding Bibles made Jack politely thank them but they were no longer needed. He considered sending them to the boys just to see who would last longer, the warriors or the women. Daniel was making quick exits. Jack's nose was twitching.

 

"Danny? Something you'd like to tell me?" Jack asked, cornering him his study.

 

"Well, they needed dates," Daniel said. "I told them how to find dates."

 

Jack waited.

 

"I told them a few at a time wouldn't hurt and to spend time at libraries, movies, diners, that kind of thing. I told them to be nice, no stealing, and to be respectful of the girls' wishes. They had to woo a woman, not commandeer a baby factory. Find a woman they could love and who could love them. And be honest with her about who they were and where they'd like to take the girls."

 

"You've been playing yenta to a bunch of hairy alien men?" Jack asked in disbelief. "And what made you think of this?"

 

"M'Net asked me to."

 

Jack had to sit down.

 

"The big fur ball asked you to find dates for his ship-mates?"

 

"Yes. He didn't want them to die out as a race, and so far, we haven't run across any male aliens who could carry babies."

 

Jack rubbed his head. "Oy."

 

"Jack? We've had a couple of people also ask about being Tok'ra."

 

Jack needed a drink. Damned internet....

 

"Why?"

 

"One is military; ex-military. Retired. He has cancer and is willing to trade healing for work. The other has just been diagnosed with Parkinson's, willing for the same reasons. He isn't military, but he says he's always worked hard and can follow directions."

 

"And you met them how?" Did he want to know....?

 

"Through the university. They seem like good people, but I didn't promise anything. It was recent, so I haven't had time to talk with you about them."

 

"Alright, get me their information, I'll check them out. If they pan out, I'll call Malek in to interview them."

 

Jack was afraid to ask.... "Anything else I should know about?"

 

Daniel thought about it. "Love you?"

 

"Ok, I can deal with that."

 

They were bombarded with letters from women all over the world offering themselves to the warriors. Davis put his foot down at being a marriage broker, but he did set up a 100 page website application. A preference would be shown toward women who were handy with the land and a hammer. No nail salons existed out there and no malls for their shopping pleasure. No one with the intent of 'reforming' the aliens would be accepted. The women needed to pass a fertility test, since that was the main reason the boys needed women. A few small groups of feminists protested their sisters being used for breeding cattle. When someone said something to Jack about it, he told them that if they didn't like the idea of the men marrying the women for the purpose of babies, then they shouldn't apply; get out of the way and let others make their own decisions. But these were warriors, how did Earth women know the men would be kind to them? Jack pointed out Inanna, their Queen, and told people exactly what Inanna's laws concerning rape and abuse were. Women paled and men crossed their legs, cringing.

 

There were a surprising number of women who had indicated that they would be agreeable to more than one husband. Davis had put a history of the boys on the website, and was specific in indicating their bisexual preferences among their 'shield' brothers. After checking with Ninurta, Paul added to the site that the women could marry more than one man without any problems. In fact, since their genetic population wasn't truly large enough to get a healthy society started, multiple partners would be preferable for one female. Spread the genetic pool a little wider.

 

While talking about it over dinner, Daniel commented on several Earth societies that didn't have any problem at all with multiple partner households, although they were usually one man several women, not the polyandry homes that Inanna approved of. Inanna muttered a few complaints about the idiot king who decided that polyandry should be illegal.

 

"Sam, does that mean you can marry Dad, too?" Stacy asked. Everyone stopped, not considering that the girl was actually following the conversation.

 

"Uh, no, honey," Daniel answered, his eyes flickering to his partners. "It's illegal here. Only two people can marry."

 

"It isn't illegal on my ship," Inanna said. "If all three of you want to be married, come up. Ninurta is the ship's spiritual leader, he will bless the union." Ninurta nodded in agreement.

 

"We haven't discussed anything like that, Ningal," Daniel said in Sumerian. She nodded, understanding, and changed the subject.

 

Someone needed to look at the internet results, so Cassie volunteered. She tossed out anything with bad vibes, anyone who rang the psycho bell, anyone who showed religious tendencies, and kept the women who told of skills with their hands, showed themselves to be able to think for themselves (the warriors didn't want weak-minded women). Women who had a spiritual connection with land in general were fine to continue with the screening. From there, Cass sent the applications up to the ship.

 

Davis was impressed with Cassandra's mental leaps over several hundred, hundred page applications, so he invited her to be his admin assistant. She accepted. She wanted something from him, though; she wanted to learn how to be a negotiator and a diplomat. Davis promised that she could accompany him to various locations and meetings, and after, they would talk about the process of each. He did want her to take a few specialized classes; human relations, cultural studies, tactical negotiations, and languages. The more languages, the better; he had five, which was average for someone in his position. Jack, Daniel, and Nate all found the pairing to be ...odd. Sam thought it was appropriate, considering the position they found Cassandra in years later. A few years earlier.

 

Daniel got out of the shower and found Jack and Sam lying on their sides, lightly kissing. He got in on the other side of Sam and shut his eyes. Running back and forth between jobs was exhausting. He must be getting old because a long day like that never bothered him before. And now he not only ran between jobs, he also had a child to care for, and then he kel'no'reemed before bed which was usually around midnight. And he was up at around 6am.

 

"Danny, do you want to talk about this?" he heard Jack ask.

 

"About what?" he muttered into his arm which was over his face. He winced and arched his shoulders, giving a soft groan when they popped.

 

"Daniel, I was serious," Jack said from somewhere off to his right. "If I could put a ring on your finger, I would. Do you want a ring? Do you want to marry us?"

 

"Jack, we're having problems with acceptance the way we are, you want to add a polygamous marriage to the pile?" he asked.

 

"I'm talking about something meaningful for us, not the US government," Jack said.

 

Sam turned over and put an arm across his chest as she leaned up to look at him.

 

"If you don't want to, it's ok," she told him. "Whether we do or not won't change anything."

 

Daniel put his arm down and blinked the blurry, tired vision from his eyes. His hand landed on her back.

 

"Sam, I love you and I would marry you in a heartbeat," he told her. "I'd even marry that old goat, over there. I'm sorry, I'm just very tired and I'm not thinking straight at the moment. Can I think about this and get back to you when my brain is more focused? I want to say yes but I need to be sure my reasoning is clear and I want us to talk details. Later."

 

She kissed his skin. "I'm sorry, this was sprung on us, wasn't it?" she said. "We've had a little time to talk about it, you haven't. We'll table it."

 

Daniel was asleep almost by the time she pecked his mouth and turned over again.

 

While Jack was in Switzerland the next day, and Sam was going through simulations of some sort with Camulus at the SGC, Daniel was called by Nate. Cassie wasn't feeling good.

 

"Why don't you take her to the base?" Daniel told him.

 

"She doesn't want to go," Nate told him. "And if a cup flying across the countertop is any indication, I don't think the base can help her."

 

Daniel called Sam as he flew through a few stop signs. Cassandra was lying in bed. Her temperature was up to 101.

 

"Cass," Daniel began, looking at the thermometer.

 

"No," she insisted, shaking her head. She was pale and sweating. Nate was pacing, biting a thumb nail as he watched.

 

Sam came in minutes behind Daniel and she had Dr. Lam with her.

 

"I've read Dr. Frasier's report and watched the tape from the last time something happened," the doctor said, sticking a thermometer into Cass's ear. "Does this feel the same?"

 

"Not really," Cass said. Her temperature was still up. "The other time it was like fire. Uncontrolled fire. This time it's more like... bees buzzing. I wish they'd shut up, I can't think."

 

"What started it, Cass?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed and taking the girl's hand.

 

"I was taking a bath," she said. "I left my coffee on the counter and I tried reaching for it. It flew into my hand." She showed them her hand; it was a little red from the hot coffee. "After that, I just started to not feel well."

 

Daniel looked around. "Cassie, reach for that bottle of nail polish," he said, pointing to her dresser. She held out her hand. Nothing happened. "Will it," he said. "Just like you really wanted that coffee, you really want that bottle."

 

The bottle wiggled. Eyebrows shot up.

 

"That's interesting," Dr. Lam commented. General Landry's daughter to be a very dry person, but she was out-spoken and straight with the facts. "I wonder if you can do it when your fever is down. Let's try, shall we?" She gave Cassie a shot of something and closed up her bag.

 

"Keep her on aspirin, if her stomach can handle it," she told the others. "Juice and cool liquids. Lots of water. Sit in a cool bath, if you can, Miss Frasier. If her temp goes up, bring her in. Kicking and screaming, if you have to."

 

They sat around the house, waiting, getting her cranky as she got her temperature taken every 30 minutes. They talked with Jack on the phone; if Cassie gets worse, let him know and he'd come home. Sam told him there wasn't anything he could do except to pace the halls with Nate and Daniel. Her temp went up another point but she convinced them not to do anything. Six hours later, it started to come down. She was back to normal by dinner but Sam convinced her to come out to Area 51 and allow her to monitor her during some testing.

 

Jack's fourth parental call for the week, he was counting Sam (with Cassie) as the third, was from Megan.

 

"Megan, he needed someone to tell him," Jack said, lounging on a private jet somewhere over the Atlantic. Davis glanced up from his reports. "No, those cute little films in health class don't cut it. Maybe for a six year old but not a teenage boy. What? Megan, wait for what future? He's 14! I seem to recall a certain 14 year old girl who was in tears over her daily crush who was absolutely THE man of her dreams. He isn't a baby, Megs, he's becoming a young man. No, I didn't TELL him to watch it, I told him if he wanted to, he could watch it. Megan, it's his body, he should know how it works. He was asking questions, of course I told him. Would you rather he learned how to use a condom AFTER he came down with an STD or a baby? Megan, telling a teenager about birth control is not going to make them want to use it NOW, it tells them that when they are able to make a decision, it's available to them. Well, did you expect him to wait until moments before sex for him to jump out of the young lady's bed, come to you, and ask if you had any condoms and oh, by the way, Mom, how do I use it? He needed to know his options and the consequences, so I told him. What? Yes, I told him about sex with a man; I told you, he was asking questions. No, I don't think he's going that way, but that doesn't make him any less curious. He likes girls, Meg, take my word for it. No, unless he was lying to me and I don't think he was, he is not sexually active. Because his questions were those of a virgin, that's why, and from the color red his face was, I don't think he was faking it. .......So, get her the pills. Megan, did you even listen when her pediatrician talked with you about them? They will make her periods easier, she can time them, and it'll help with her skin. Because I've been married twice and both women insisted that I participate in their events. I don't know why, they seem to feel it's a husband and wife bonding thing. Even before I married Sam, I was aware of her yearly physicals. She made damned sure me, Daniel, and Teal'c got her plenty of chocolate. Baby, just get her the pills; if it's a money thing, I'll give you the money. At least she's taking responsibility for her own body. You think I don't know what it's like having a teenager in the house? Should we discuss Tommy Finkleman? How about Grady Finnigan? Zach Haimer? What do you mean, who's Zach? The kid you went out with in 11th grade. He used to put pom-poms down his shirt and pretend to be .... Yes, him. And now there's a 10 year old in the house, and although she hasn't come home crying over the new love of her life yet, she has her Daddy's brains which means she will come up with all sorts of really good reasons why we should let her get married at 13, so don't try and tell me about girls in the house. You want to know about teenage boys? Ask Gloria to tell you about me and what she and I did when I was 15 and she was 22. Honey, she wasn't always old and those 42D's didn't always sag, believe me. Matthew is no longer 5, honey; he has one thing on his mind and it isn't his mommy. I hope it isn't his mommy."

 

Jack hung up, gave a muffled screech from behind his hands, and went to find something to drink.

 

"And people wonder why I'm gay," Paul muttered to himself.

 

Parental call number five didn't actually go to Jack, it went to Daniel, and it wasn't actually a call, it was Bosco cornering Daniel in his office.

 

"Jerry, what's up?" Daniel greeted him, glancing up from the tablet on his desk.

 

"Hey, Daniel. Listen, can I ask something? Personal?"

 

"Sure," Daniel said, writing notes in his notebook.

 

"I....my son....if he was straight, I'd know what to say, but with this......."

 

Daniel looked up. "Vinnie isn't straight?"

 

Bosco paused. "Jack and Sam know, we discussed it a little in Chicago. I thought they'd have told you."

 

"We don't gossip," Daniel told him, taking his glasses off. "They probably think I already know. The gay grapevine or something. Go on; what's on your mind?"

 

"Vinnie tried to kiss a boy and got beat up," Bosco stated. He pulled up a stool and sat. "I don't know how to fix it. I don't know what to say to him."

 

Daniel nodded, picked up the phone, and held up a wait finger.

 

"Hey, during all that Pride stuff at your school, did anyone happen to start some sort of support group for the kids?" he asked when the phone was answered. He nodded and wrote something down, listening and making noises of acknowledgment. "Thanks."

 

He hung up and handed the paper to Bosco. "That is the name of a contact for a gay/lesbian/bisexual teenage support group," he said. "It's like a hang-out, a club, but it's for the gay kids. Families are welcome and encouraged to participate, to show support for their kid. It's run by gay adults who are successful in their lives, shop owners, business people, athletes, people who can be role models for the kids and who are open to questions and talks with both the kids and their parents. Check it out. Also," he wrote something else down. "That's a really good DVD about homosexuality. I have a copy of it, if you'd like to drop by and borrow it. You can watch it, we can talk, if you'd like, and you can decide whether or not Vinnie is mature enough to see it. Jack's nephew watched it, he's 14, not gay just curious about his uncle's new habits, and he was fine with it. I don't mind talking with Vinnie, if you want me to."

 

"Thanks, Daniel," Bosco said, standing and tucking the paper into his pocket. "I'll come by tonight?"

 

"Sure. And Jerry? You're a good Dad for doing this."

 

"Thanks, Daniel. I love him, what else am I supposed to do?"

 

Bosco didn't make it over in the evening, he had to take his team off-world, but Daniel knew he'd be by for it when he got home.

 

The next parent problem of the week was supposed to be for Daniel but Jack took it. He didn't have much of a choice, considering that five parents were on his doorstep and all glaring daggers at him.

 

"We want to see Dr. Jackson," they demanded.

 

"Well, you could try his cell phone, but I don't think the signal will reach the other side of the galaxy," he told them. "He's checking out a pyramid on one of the moons of Endor. What can I help you with?"

 

"His daughter held a seminar," Jack was told. "She charged a dollar a person and showed them this video." Jack was handed a DVD. It was the human sexuality DVD from their library. Thankfully, it was the kid's movie and not the gay one. Jack reminded himself to check the shelf and make sure the gay movie was still there.

 

"It's a disk, not a video," he told them. "And it's a well done disk. What's the problem? Other than charging a dollar, which I will speak to her about."

 

"She had no right showing our children this movie," he was told. "They will learn what they need to know in health class in 7th grade."

 

Jack leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "You are objecting to your children learning the facts of life from a highly reputed documentary? How old are your kids?" Nines, tens, and an eleven. "Is it the fact that they watched this movie a problem or is it the fact that you didn't get to tell them yourselves that's the problem?"

 

The parents were put on hold for a moment. "Health class...."

 

"No, that isn't what I asked," Jack interrupted, holding up a hand to stop them. "It is not the job of the public school system to raise your children, it's your job. If your kids were willing to pay a dollar each to watch this movie, I'd say there's a communication problem. Stacy is her father's child, she enjoys discovery and teaching, and I won't punish her for it. I will give you back your money and I suggest you spend a little more honest time with your kids."

 

Stacy no longer had the money from her seminar, she gave it to a boy in school for lunch money. A couple of bullies kept taking his lunch, and she wanted to help. Jack went down to the school and had a talk with the principal. With 500 children in the school, they didn't have the staff to take care of two specific children, and the last time they suspended a student, the school was sued. No, they wouldn't tell Jack who the boys were. Stacy told him, though, and he went to their homes. Neither boy had an excuse to steal from another child, considering the well-kept homes in a higher end of town. Neither set of parents were home and nannies told him they'd pass on the message. Jack told Stacy to bring the picked on boy home for dinner. Make sure to ask his parents first.

 

Jack explained to Stacy about the copyright laws on movies. No charging people to see a movie unless she has a contract with the production and distribution company.

 

When Daniel got home that evening, no he wasn't actually on an Endorian moon, he explained to Stacy that not all parents wanted their kids to know about the facts of life. No, he didn't know why.

 

The following evening, Stacy was sent to the Bosco home for a sleepover with Jessica while the guys had dinner with the major. Daniel gave Jerry the promised DVD and warned him about Stacy's recent foray into seminars. They went back home and headed over to Paul's house. Daniel was relaxed with Paul's guests and had everyone rolling in laughter as he gave them a rundown on dinner with Paul's parents. Even Nick managed a smile as Daniel gave a dead-on impersonation of Jack's mannerisms.

 

Jack wasn't quite sure what to make of Master Gabriel and slave Tony, but he was proud of himself that he didn't blink when Paul's piercing friend from DC, Mistress Melanie, was a man in drag. Everyone referred to Melanie in the feminine, so Jack did, too. Melanie's slave Shane was a girl in male drag and referred to in the masculine. Paul made sure that they were all aware that neither Jack nor Daniel were "lifestyle" and please don't shock the vanillas. Jack had images of people in black leather and chains, but he was surprised when everyone showed up in regular dress-up for dinner clothing. He did have to admit that they were the most well-mannered people he had met outside the military in a while.

 

"Jack, this is a little outside military norm," Gabriel commented, nodding to the group as a whole. "Will Paul be getting into any trouble for it?"

 

"Not with me," Jack said, shaking his head. "I've never cared what my kids do with their private lives as long as they do their jobs and do them to the best of their abilities."

 

Gabriel had a strange air about him. Jack had rarely seen such a commanding presence outside the General's Circle. He was secure in his own person, though, and didn't toss orders out. At least, not the type of orders he had seen in really bad movies containing Masters and slaves. Tony was attentive to his 'Master' as a good butler would be to his boss. Tony used Sirs and never interrupted. Melanie's 'boy' was equally attentive to his Mistress. Both Gabriel and Melanie were equally kind to their 'slaves' and respect was shown all around. Jack liked Gabriel; the man was pleasant to talk with, stated opinions but didn't push them on others, and was knowledgeable on world and human affairs. Paul and Nick didn't seem to have quite the same relationship as the others, but the others didn't seem to mind.

 

"We found it interesting that the president rescinded the gays in the military order," Gabriel said. "We're very happy about it, but curious. It was sudden, unexpected."

 

"Yes, well, I told him if he wanted me at Homeworld Security, our consort was part of the deal or I stayed with my fishing hole," Jack told him.

 

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow and chuckled in appreciation. Jack discovered that Gabriel was Paul's first "Master," training Paul in the ways of BDSM when Paul was just a tyke of 23. Paul referred to Tony as his slave brother, and the two did seem to be close. Jack was glad that Paul had at least some sort of family to fall back on.

 

Paul came out from one of the back rooms, dressed in a robe.

 

"We're ready, everyone," he said quietly.

 

Jack took a deep breath and Daniel slid his hand into Jack's, giving it a squeeze. They went into what used to be a guest room and was now what looked like a meditation center. There was drumming on the stereo, low, just barely audible but the bass was up and it pounded a bit. A sheet was in the middle of the floor along with a couple of pillows, a sharps container, and an emergency kit. Melanie positioned everyone and used a feather to send smoke from a bundle of burning something around each person. Jack placed the scent as sage. He thought he felt a tingle in the air around his body. Paul went around the room and hugged everyone and took a peck at their mouths. He glanced at Jack uncertainly and turned toward the center of their circle.

 

"Paul." Jack touched his shoulder and gestured. He gave the man a hug. Daniel took his hand again and squeezed.

 

Melanie looked at the group. "I believe Jack is the only one completely unfamiliar with proceedings?" she asked. Jack confirmed. "Questions are fine, but wait until we are finished, please. There is nothing being done that will harm Paul; he is here of his own free will and consent. All that is asked of you is that you keep your mind and heart open. It's ok not to take this as part of your own practices, but tonight is about Paul."

 

"I understand," Jack said.

 

Paul dropped his robe and lay on the floor in the middle of the sheet. Jack was a little concerned about the large purple bruise covering most of Paul's back, but Daniel didn't seem disturbed so he made himself relax as he sat on the floor along with the others. Melanie knelt between Paul's knees and spoke softly to him. Jack could see Paul centering himself as Melanie put on rubber surgical gloves and as Shane prepared a small box which held new, sterile needles. When Paul nodded, Melanie took the first needle, opened it, and used the back of her hand to lift Paul's balls, doing something underneath. Jack couldn't see from where he was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to see. He was avoiding looking at privates. Paul winced and took a deep, cleansing breath as he carefully lowered his knees to rest on the pillows. They kept his legs from falling to the floor and smashing the needle into a place they didn't want it to go. Jack was almost positive the room darkened.

 

One by one, Melanie placed needles along the center of Paul's body. She went slow, pausing several minutes between each placement. When she placed the one over his heart, Jack saw tears streaming down Paul's face. Nick was sitting at Paul's head, softly stroking his hair in a manner Jack didn't think was possible from Nick. Daniel was holding one hand and Tony the other. Both kept their grips light so that Paul could move his hands when he needed to or hang on if he had to.

 

When a needle was placed on Paul's forehead, between his eyes, Jack was sure he felt a shock wave rush across the room, emanating from the center. He had felt shock waves before, and that was a shock wave. Everyone else was smiling at Paul, giving him caresses and murmuring good boy's to him. Melanie smudged the needles, humming something low under her breath. Gabriel, at one of Paul's feet, gestured to Jack. He quietly went over and Gabriel pointed at the other foot.

 

"Just touch him," Gabriel whispered. "Give him your strength. Be his strength. You are at his feet, his foundation. Allow yourself to pour your strength into him."

 

Jack almost didn't do it but he sat at Paul's left foot and copied Gabriel's position; foot between the legs, hands clasped lightly around the ankle and calf. Gabriel has no problem being familiar with Paul's skin, but Jack wanted to jump away. He felt something painful inside and struggled with it.

 

"Force it," Gabriel whispered, leaning over to him. "Command it. See the stream flow in a perfect, straight line up your spine to your head. Let it drop back down again, bring it up again. Nice, even flows up and down, not too fast, not too slow."

 

Jack frowned. It sounded like the starting process for kel'no'reem. And how the hell did Gabriel know what was going on inside of him? He took a chance and did his opening steps. After a little more struggling, the dam suddenly broke.

 

He wasn't quite sure what happened, but he found himself on his back with Daniel holding his hand. The others were sitting around Paul who was robed and sitting up. Nick sat behind him, cradling him between his legs, as they all murmured softly, apparently waiting for Jack to regain consciousness.

 

"What happened?" Jack croaked.

 

"I have an idea but you don't want me to discuss it outside the SGC," Daniel told him. He bent down and kissed Jack. "Let's just say I think Aba will be very happy with you."

 

Over dinner, Jack was reassured that he didn't ruin anything. Paul had the same idea that Daniel had, and let Jack know things turned out better than he had been hoping. He kept looking strangely at Jack, though, almost perplexed.

 

"Jack, can we take a walk?" Gabriel asked him after dinner.

 

"Sure," Jack said.

 

Gabriel begged Melanie's forgiveness, kissed a hand, and excused themselves. The evening was pleasant, the night air starting to cool. There were no streetlights in their corner of the woods, but Jack knew the street like the back of his hand.

 

"I'm sure you've heard a little of the slave's side of all this," Gabriel began.

 

"Wait," Jack said. "I know the terminology is something you use in your culture but over the past 9 years, I've grown to have a major problem with it. Is there another term?"

 

"Well, submissive, but there is a difference," Gabriel said. "I wouldn't call Paul submissive, would you? Slaves run the universe, submissives have to be hand-held. I understand, though, I've read and heard all the information on Goa'uld slaves, just as everyone else has. How about –you've heard a little from Paul's side of the fence?" Jack nodded. "Ok. From the Mas...my side of the fence. What do you think I get out of all this?"

 

"I don't know," Jack frowned. "A power trip?"

 

Gabriel smiled and gave a nod. "A little," he admitted. "But I'm not ON a power trip. I am a conductor of energy. People like Paul, Tony, and Shane are the conduits, I direct the energy flow. When I am in contact with my sla...partner, I am responsible for his well-being, inside and out. When we scene together, or play, however you understand it, he needs to be open to me, but ultimately it is my responsibility to control, or direct the scene right down to what he is feeling. In order for me to do that, I need to be completely open to him. Something happens when two, or more, people are in contact and open to each other. Our energies merge. We become one person. You know how during a really good love making session, there's a point where you feel like one person? Unable to distinguish yourself from your partner? That is the connection I'm talking about. But some of us in this lifestyle have learned to make that connection deliberately.

 

"I don't know what happened tonight, I get the feeling Daniel and Paul both have a clue and that's ok, I don't need to know. I don't think I want to know. But from my point of view, you tapped directly into the main energy stream. You touched the main power generator and you overloaded. You've obviously had a little experience in meditative practices, so you knew how to find that stream within you, but when you touched Paul, with all of his main power points open and the universe pouring in, it was like putting a live wire into a river. You exploded. That's an incredible gift, Jack; learn to use it, and you can change the entire world. I have to say I'm honored to have met you, and I get a feeling that there will be a day when I can say I shook your hand."

 

He stopped, turned, and held out his hand. Jack felt a little self-conscious but he took the hand. They went back to the house and found the boys curled up on the floor on a pile of large throw pillows while Melanie and Nick talked at the table. Gabriel smiled indulgently at the pile on the floor and went to the table. He used his head to gesture to the pile.

 

"We call that a cuddle pile," he told Jack. Jack couldn't tell which legs and arms belonged to whom, with Daniel, Paul, Tony, and Shane all wrapped around each other as they talked and giggled. "Keeps them out of trouble," Gabriel said.

 

"Oh, I don't know about that," Melanie said with a wry grin. "Slaves trade information in those cuddle piles, and God knows what they're planning for us."

 

"They look like a pile of big puppies," Jack commented. Daniel was entangled in the pile, content and chatting with the others.

 

"Exactly," Melanie nodded. "And look at the trouble puppies get into."

 

"That's what newspapers are for," Gabriel said.

 

"For smacking puppies? Don't let Shane hear you, he'll get ideas." Jack didn't get it, but the others laughed. Jack did a lot of listening; he was formulating questions for Daniel later. When he couldn't stop yawning, he finally had to excuse himself for the evening.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have a telephone conference with Russia tomorrow," Jack said.

 

"If it were anyone one else, I'd put that down to a polite lie to get out of the evening but with you, I'd say there's a high probability of truth to that statement," Gabriel said.

 

"Our president will be in on it, and believe me, the man TALKS," Jack told him. "I've tried sleeping through them but Paul keeps nudging me awake. Bad major."

 

He told Daniel he could stay, if he wanted to, but Daniel insisted on returning home with him. He slid his hand comfortably into Jack's as they walked.

 

"Are you feeling alright?" Daniel asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack nodded. "If I start speaking Ancient in a few days...."

 

"Tomorrow, we will get hold of Enki and ask him to monitor you," Daniel told him. "If you DO start with the Ancient, we'll call Thor. I think we should discuss this with Aba, anyway."

 

Jack told Daniel much of what Gabriel had said.

 

"It was interesting," Jack said. "Why didn't you tell me the other side of the fence?"

 

"I'm not a Master," Daniel said with a laugh. "I don't think from that perspective."

 

"Mmmm... what was up with his back?"

 

"Looked like a heavy flogging," Daniel told him, interpreting the question.

 

"He was flogged?" Jack stopped, aghast.

 

"Relax, Jack, it was a good thing," he was told. He allowed himself to be pulled forward. "When you need to spend time screaming, you ask me to flip you over and fuck you hard, don't you? When he needs to scream, he asks for a cathartic flogging. Primal scream therapy works." Jack wondered what Davis needed to scream about.

 

He stopped Jack in front of their house and kissed him, sliding his arms around Jack's waist and across his back.

 

"Thank you for doing this tonight," Daniel said against his mouth. Jack pulled back after a moment and looked at him.

 

"Do something with me tonight that you usually do with Sam," he requested.

 

"Like what? You don't have the same equipment."

 

"I don't know," Jack said, looking from Daniel's lips to his eyes. "Talk dirty to me."

 

"Oooh, baby," Daniel commented with a grin and pulled Jack into the house.

 

An hour later, Jack rolled over, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Holy mother....," he groaned. "You actually kiss us with that mouth? Where's the soap?"

 

Jack was a quivering mound of jello. He had never gotten off on words before, crudity never appealing to him, but those words and phrases coming out of Daniel's mouth, low, almost growled, as he told Jack exactly what he was going to do and Jack was going to beg for it, well....Jack was hard before Daniel even touched him. And with his ass in the air, spread completely open to Daniel, he actually whimpered as Daniel teased him mercilessly and used toys on him. Jack had never used a toy on himself in his entire life. He was yelling into the bed, screaming, pleading with Daniel to finish it. Daniel kept putting pressure at the base of Jack's cock, not allowing him to release, and then demanding to know whose cock it was. Jack was reduced to rounds of "fuck me dammit, you $8&@#^$()@!@!!" Daniel finally took him, hard and fast, leaving a dark hicky on the back of Jack's neck.

 

Daniel lay on the pillow next to him, holding back a huge grin and poking his finger into Jack's ear. Jack swatted weakly at him.

 

"Son of a bitch," Jack accused.

 

"Wuss," Daniel said. "Sam lasted longer."

 

"Power to the woman," Jack croaked, raising a solidarity fist.

 

After sleeping in, they took their time with breakfast and a shared shower, and then headed out to the Reynolds' house where the Kid Tree was having a swim party. Jack dropped off sodas and cupcakes in the kitchen while Daniel headed off to find his daughter who was brought over by Jerry and Connie Bosco after her sleep-over.

 

"Daddy!" a wet body ran toward him and he pretended to be skittish and ran around the tables away from her. She giggled and caught him, making sure she got him wet. Jack came out of the house carrying a baby. Daniel knew he didn't like the innocent smile on Jack's face.

 

"Daniel, this is a baby," Jack said. "Hi, honey. Daniel, this is a smelly baby. He was a very good boy." Jack held the baby out in mid-air and jiggled him. The baby giggled and kicked his legs, pleased with himself. "Harley, Uncle Danny is going to learn about smelly babies, you don't mind, do you?" He turned the baby and the baby grinned at him and made a happy screech. "No, I didn't think you'd mind, you're a good sport."

 

Mary Reynolds laughed at him. "Jack, I can change him," she said, holding out her arms for her son. Kevin Reynolds came out of the house with the same self-satisfied grin as his youngest child.

 

"Mary, Mary, we mustn't deprive Dr. Jackson of this experience," Jack told her. "How can a man be a father, if he's never been near a diaper? In the name of science and discovery, Mary...."

 

The laughter and encouragement from the other parents wasn't helping.

 

"I'm busy," Daniel said, indicating the little girl in his arms. Kevin came up and lifted Stacy from him.

 

"Come along, Daniel," Jack said, heading back to the house.

 

"Jaaaack....."

 

"Harley, Uncle Danny is afraid of baby poopies...."

 

Daniel dragged his feet and followed into the nursery.

 

"Jack..... no.... Hey! Couldn't he have done that while the diaper was on?... God! Is that normal? It's like cement! Jack, this can't be normal.... What are they feeding this kid? Septic tanks smell better... Now, how the....hold still....no, crawl later, ....What? Again? We didn't even have this one on... ok, start over.... Jack, shut up...."

 

Another round of laughter started when Daniel went back outside with a wet spot in the middle of his chest.

 

"Christened!" someone shouted.

 

Kevin clapped him on the shoulder and steered him back inside.

 

"Come on, you can borrow swim trunks while I toss your shirt in the wash."

 

Daniel soon found himself in a meeting with several parents who had questions about how to deal with the new, more open atmosphere of teens and sexual identity. The older kids running around heard the topic and tried to disappear. Between music, TV, and movies, kids were no longer shielded from 'alternative' lifestyles, much to the panic of parents. Daniel did his best, answering questions as openly and honestly as he could. He felt like he was teaching a class as they took notes. After a request from Jerry Bosco, Daniel took Vinnie for a walk and answered questions from the other side. The boy had a shiner from the beating he had taken. He and his father were going to visit the Rainbow Center in a few days, though, and check out the local gay teen facility. Jerry had already been there and spent time talking with the volunteers who ran the center and watching teens interacting, and talking with other parents. What amazed him was the high level of tolerance and acceptance that the kids showed to each other. They were actually polite and giving with each other, putting a lot of adults he knew to shame. With Jerry's permission, Daniel gave Vinnie his contact information. Daniel needed to corner Paul and get him involved with the local community.

 

"Jack, I've been thinking about this whole group marriage thing," Daniel said, soaking in a hot bath later in the evening.

 

"What about it?" Jack said from the sink. He rinsed the toothpaste away.

 

"If we have some kind of ceremony, I'd like it to be more of a hand-fasting."

 

"A what?"

 

"Sort of a civil union. I'd like a contract binding me as your consort. I would like a ring, but on my right hand. My preference, don't look for precedence."

 

"What does this contract entail?" Jack asked, turning to face him as he leaned back against the sink.

 

"Whatever we want it to entail," Daniel said. "We would all sit down and write it together. Once we agree on terms, we have a ceremony and invite a few friends and family to witness a public statement of the terms, which are our promises to each other. Most contracts are timed and have the option of renewing the contract at the end of that period. Each renewal has a longer interval between renewal dates. Most start at one year, and then go to five or seven, then to fifteen or more. We all state what we are bringing to the union, what we are offering to each other. A clause is written into the contract in case there are any children from the union. Household funds, ownership of various things, any specific responsibilities, and a clause for death. A will is part of the contract."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds do-able," he said. "Sam will probably go for it, but call her and talk with her about it. She should be home in a couple days, so why don't we each think about it, write out some thoughts, and we'll compare notes."

 

Daniel nodded and blew at a handful of bubbles. Jack was amused that Daniel liked bubbles on the occasions he decided to take a bath instead of a shower. He squatted down next to the tub and kissed the wet man before finding the washcloth and gently running it over Daniel's face and neck.

 

"Jack, I want to ask you something," Daniel said. "Before I put my two-cents into this contract. If anything happens to me, I'd like you to be Stacy's guardian. I'll make Sam secondary, but I'd like you to be primary."

 

Jack paused. "You'd trust me with your daughter?"

 

"Jack, you made one mistake," Daniel said. "It's because of Charlie that I'd trust you with my daughter. I want you in her life, no matter what happens to me or to us."

 

Jack swallowed hard and accepted.

 

In the morning, Jack received a call from Gen. Landry.

 

"Jack, there's a Goa'uld holo standing in the gateroom and he's insisting on speaking only to you."

 

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

 

"I have no idea, and neither does anyone else. Not even Camulus knows him."

 

"Alright, put him on ice, I'll be there in half an hour." Camulus doesn't know him? Jack found that interesting.

 

It was closer to 45 minutes when he arrived. Jack walked into the gateroom where the holo was still waiting. Patiently waiting.

 

"You rang?" Jack said, stopping in front of the holo.

 

"General O'Neill. Thank you for seeing me," the holo said. Jack raised an eyebrow. A polite Goa'uld. "May I have permission to gate in so that we may speak privately?"

 

"I don't even know you," Jack said. "How do I know you're a nice houseguest?"

 

"Invite whoever you'd like to attend, I will be alone," the holo said. "And I will come unarmed. It is important that we speak."

 

"You haven't even told me who you are," Jack said.

 

"I would like to keep that information to myself, for the moment," the holo said. "My situation is precarious. I will introduce myself when we are in private. If this meeting does not work out, I would prefer my identity was not made public."

 

Jack thought about it and had to admit he was intrigued. He looked up at the control booth.

 

"Hank, you mind if we used your place for an hour or two?"

 

"As long as he behaves himself," Landry said.

 

"No weapons, no toys, no armies," Jack told the holo.

 

Jack called in Reynolds, Bosco, Inanna, and Ninurta, along with a squad of SF. He then opened the gate. The stranger stepped through and the SF immediately stepped forward to search him. When they were done, Jack led the way to the main conference room and everyone took seats.

 

"Ok, who are you?" Jack asked as the stranger took the seat at the opposite end of the table.

 

"I am Thanatos, eldest child of Zimrah."


	22. Chapter 22  Snakes and Spots

  
Author's notes: Thanatos gives a brief summary in snake history, Sam and Ninurta have new toys, Shara helps Jack write a contract, someone is after Nate, and Daniel has spots.  


* * *

"Thanatos, the Greek god of death," Daniel told him over the phone. "Natural death, not the disease and destruction kind. His sisters took care of that part. He was ruthless but never savage about it, he was a gentleman, doing a job. Everyone has to die at some point, and when the Fates cut a life cord off the web of life, Thanatos was there to take the person away from their mortal pain and deliver them to the afterlife in Hades. He's actually there?"

 

"Well, a Goa'uld claiming to be him is here," Jack said. "Says he's the eldest son of Zimrah. Whatever that means."

 

"Wow, Jack, if he is, it means he's probably older than Anubis. Where's he been?"

 

"Don't know where. I wanted to check in with you before proceeding. Get a rundown of his persona. I'll fill you in later."

 

When Jack called up to the Heaven's Bow and told Camulus who was calling on them, Camulus was actually speechless.

 

"I cannot vouch for him," Camulus said. "I never knew him, and I don't know where he's been or what he's been doing. But if he has come alone, unarmed, I would take that to mean he's interested in negotiating."

 

Jack had requested that Ereshkigal be brought in on the proceedings but she wasn't on the ship; she was on Abydos with Enki, doing something Inanna didn't want to discuss. Daniel posited that if Enki was setting the life cycle of the planet, Ereshkigal was setting the death cycle. Jack didn't get it, but it made sense to Daniel. He set himself a mental reminder to ask Daniel exactly what Enki was doing with the barren planet.

 

"Soooo...how've you been?" Jack asked when he returned to the room. "Where've you been? What's new?"

 

Thanatos gave a soft smile. "I have been in a neighboring galaxy," he said. "Several of us live there. We have intelligence within this galaxy, and when we heard that you were looking for us, and after learning what has been happening here, we decided to contact you. We have no interest in ruling here, we have plenty of worlds at home."

 

"No sibling rivalries?" Jack asked. "No 'he who dies with the most slaves wins?'"

 

"No," Thanatos chuckled. "We argue once in a while, but we are not as hot headed as Mirin's children. We did bring a few Tau'ri with us when we left, but most of our people are non-human. Maybe 5 billion in our galaxy are human. Less than the current population of your planet. As for slaves, we do have slaves and they serve us willingly. An unwilling slave is not much fun. My control issue is not all-consuming."

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. The god of death has a sense of humor.

 

"Camulus is on Inanna's ship," he told the Goa'uld. "Says he's also a child of Zimrah."

 

"I never met him but I have heard of him; he is many generations after mine," Thanatos said. "I would be happy to meet him when we are done. O'Neill, we are impressed with how you have dealt with Mirin's children. They have been a burden to your galaxy, to be sure. It was my decision to leave this galaxy; if any of us had thought your people would come so far, we would have stayed and fought for you. On behalf of my brothers and sisters, I offer you my sincerest apologies for the pain you have endured."

 

Jack looked around the table. All his people were as nonplused as he was. The Goa'uld actually sounded sincere.

 

"I will send word out to our brethren here, and tell them it is time to come forward and...."

 

"Aaah!" Jack shuddered. Reynolds and Bosco shuddered, too. "Use another phrase, please."

 

"Ask Thor," Inanna spoke with him. She smirked at him. "Thanatos, are you going to help get rid of Baal?"

 

"Do you need help, Ningal?" he asked, cocking his head. "The Tau'ri have come so far on their own, defeated Anubis and Ra, among others. Baal is the cleverest of those remaining, which is the only reason he has lived so long, but he was never the strongest."

 

"Well, he's strong now," Jack said. "He has Anubis' toy-box and he's up to something."

 

"Yes, rumor has it he's after Enlil," Thanatos commented. "I'm not sure why, however. No offence, Ningal, but Enlil was never the brightest of your line." Jack raised an eyebrow at the strange phrase.

 

"Thanatos, are you aware of our own recent history?" Ninurta asked. He gave Thanatos a brief summary. "We've been trying to figure out an anomaly; how did our two ships get stuck out of phase and how did a quarter mile of land get caught with us? I don't suppose you'd have a clue? Not even the Asgard have figured it out."

 

Thanatos shook his head thoughtfully. "It almost sounds like a power surge back-lashed and then looped in on itself."

 

Ninurta looked at Inanna and hit a crystal on his controls. He beamed out.

 

"Sooo...why exactly are you paying us a visit if you're not here to help with the Baal problem?" Jack asked.

 

"I didn't say we weren't going to help," Thanatos said. "I asked if you needed help. After seeing what you have accomplished for yourselves, I don't think you need anyone's help. You have ships, you have Asgard technology, and you have strong allies. I understand why the Asgard have been nurturing the Tau'ri, I know you are targeted as the possible Fifth Race, and upon learning of the devastation you have brought upon the Goa'uld over the past few years, I agree with the Asgard. I will not assist you in your growth, but I offer myself as an ally. I have brought naquadah as an offering of good will. Enough to build three more ships."

 

Tau'ri looked at each other. A certain blond colonel was going to go into raptures. Jack and Daniel would never see her.

 

"And what do you want in return?" Jack asked.

 

"Nothing," Thanatos said. "We have established our own lives and we are content. We do have a plague happening on one of our planets, perhaps one of your scientists can look at the data. Millions of lives have been lost over the past year, and we are most saddened by it; I admit that the people of that world are among my favorites, the Ras. They are of equine descent with a few differences from Tau'ri horses. My personal steward at home is a Ras, they are most pleasant company. I miss the seafood here, Jack; maybe we can harvest some specimens and get them established on one of our water worlds. Coffee, Jack, I miss coffee."

 

Jack called the commissary, ordered lobster for lunch and send a 302 to Alaska if they needed to, and a large carafe of coffee to be delivered immediately. He then pressed the intercom to the control booth and told Walter to call Thor. And Malek. This had to be the strangest meeting he had ever had with a snake.

 

"Tell me something," Jack said. "Why are the children of Mirin so different from you and Aegiria's kids?"

 

"Aegiria? Is she still around?" Thanatos asked, startled.

 

"No, she's dead, but a few of her off-spring are around."

 

"What do you know about our queens?" Thanatos asked, leaning forward and steepling his fingers.

 

"Not much."

 

Thanatos nodded. "Our race name is...was...unpronounceable in most spoken languages, but it translates as 'ripple in the water.' 'Asura' is about as close as you'll get. The name 'Goa'uld' is Mirin's chosen family name. Aegiria didn't have much of an imagination, she changed her house name to Tok'ra after Mirin established herself in Egypt. She really hated Ra. Zimrah called us Masharu.

 

"From the beginning: On our home world, between disease and warfare, barely a fraction of the race was still alive. Hosts were sometimes taken from the land inhabitants who were barely sentient, and when the chaapai was used by an unknown race coming in to explore, the six main houses gathered escorts and each sent one queen off-world using the unknown race as hosts. When the race discovered the 'infestation,' there was a battle for possession. Aegiria and Zimrah reasoned with their hosts, gave their hosts control of the body, if only they could come along and find a new home. Two queens, Eiley and Neysa, died at the hands of the host race.

 

"One of the worlds that the Asura explored through their new hosts contained an ancient outpost from an unknown race obviously technologically advanced. Of course, we now know of them as the Ancients. A hidden compound was discovered under the outpost, containing ships. Vigdiss learned to use the ships while Mirin gated to a world that contained a few million inhabitants. This world. Inanna's people weren't noticed until Vigdiss arrived with the ships. I don't know how the ships got in under Inanna's attention, but they apparently did."

 

"I think that was when we were busy with nomadic invasions from the East and North," Inanna commented. "I refused to allow the locals to use our technology, so we were doing things the hard way. We weren't expecting ships, so we weren't watching for them. My bad."

 

Thanatos puzzled that one for a moment and then gave a nod.

 

"Once the landing sites began to go up, Mirin and Vigdiss' troops took slaves back through the chaapai to Dakkara, where the spawning vats were, and made hosts of chosen slaves. The First Primes were born. They came back to Tau'ri, and the new hosts were put in charge of the populous.

 

"One of the toys found on Dakkara was a device that was probably meant for healing. I think it was meant to be an experimental device that was abandoned because the side-effects of the thing were very bad. The inventors should have destroyed it. Telchak took it, though, and played around with it. He managed to rig it to a sarcophagus and Asura began using it. He was a healer; he did have the good of the person in mind, he didn't know this thing was going to have a negative effect. Anubis was greedy, though, and tried to take the original device. Telchak hid it somewhere.

 

"The physical renewals of Asura convinced the slaves that the Asura were indeed gods. Neither Zimrah nor Aegiria liked what they saw happening, however, and used it sparingly. When they could, they each took a compliment of slaves and went to find another home on the Northern continent, where Asura had not yet gone. There were a few tribes there, very primitive, so Zimrah and Aegiria were seen as gods. We stayed on that continent almost a thousand years before Ra went overboard and his slaves began their rebellion. We left and Zimrah headed up and out of this galaxy. I'm not sure where Aegiria ended up. I only know what Zimrah told us, I don't know any further history from here except what comes to us. I have learned that a few of Ra's siblings stayed on this world, hidden."

 

Jack was glad there were cameras recording all over the base, because he knew he'd want to hear that monologue again.

 

"Hathor, Isis, Osiris, Set, and Horus were around for a while," Jack said. "They're all dead, now. Set was the only one actually up and about, the others were canned. Hathor and Osiris were freed a few years ago, since killed, the others died in stasis."

 

Thanatos sat forward, frowning as he thought. "Really. Two queens, two kings, and the chief watchdog were left here in hiding. Interesting. Hathor was Mirin and Isis was Vigdiss. I must be missing something in the history."

 

"Don't know about that, but Hathor tried to take over this base," Jack said. "Tried to make a friend of mine her new king, and then took me. I'm not too happy with snakes."

 

"I am sorry," Thanatos said, sounding truly apologetic. "I was wondering why you were so phobic about us. Other than the raiding, killing, and taking of slaves part. Well, you've certainly done your part in the snake extermination process."

 

Thor came in almost the same time Malek did. Thor confirmed the identity of Thanatos and what little he knew of the Goa'uld history. He was astonished that there were Masharu still alive. Malek was almost in tears after he listened to the tape of Thanatos' story. He requested a copy so that he could spread it to all Tok'ra. Jack nodded and Landry ordered a copy ready by the time Malek left. A copy was also sent to Teal'c on Dakkara.

 

"The children of Aegiria need not stay here, little brother," Thanatos told Malek. "You would be welcome in our home."

 

Malek told him he would make the offer to his people, but could not make the decision for them.

 

"Hold it." Jack scrubbed at his eyes. "I am having a hard time understanding that you guys and Baal and Anubis and Ra are all from the same race."

 

"Jack, you and Jack the Ripper are from the same race," Inanna told him. "You and Hitler are from the same race. You and John Lennon are from the same race."

 

"Maybe I should send a copy of Brother John's greatest hits to Baal?" Jack suggested. "Look, you guys need to give us a little time to digest all this. This may be ancient history for you, but it's all new to us. At the moment, my insides are telling me that a conspiracy is in the works and it all comes down to snakes. Because of you guys, I have a problem when I see a snake on my lawn, and now there's a family reunion happening on a galactic scale. Try looking at this from my point of view. Try the Jaffa point of view."

 

"Jack." He looked at the new voice coming from Thanatos. The dual tones had disappeared and everyone looked at each other, surprised; was a System Lord allowing the host to speak?? "I am Etan, host to Thanatos. I am his host of my own free will. I was in service to him during the last days with Reda, his Ras host before me. I know from the mind of Thanatos of the horrors you have had at the hands of the Goa'uld, but we have not had those experiences. The Masharu have been welcome among us. They have helped us to evolve, to grow, they have encouraged us to gain wisdom just as a good parent would. If there is a process you use to establish trust and relations with a potential ally, please see past the ugliness and face that which you fear. Shedding light upon the shadows will banish the shadows."

 

"We've had Goa'uld try and fool us with the voice before," Jack stated.

 

"Then I don't know how to convince you except with time, experience, and patience," Etan said. "I am not Goa'uld any more than Malek is. We have different queens. You are blaming an entire species for the crimes of a few. The naquadah is yours, whatever you choose. Since you have discovered a way to lock your gate, we will transfer the naquadah to Inanna's ship with her permission."

 

"Wait," Inanna said, holding up a hand. She looked at Jack. "There may be a translation problem. I think you may be using the word 'queen' in two different ways. Jack, you know the word to mean a female leader of a country. The Queen of England. She has no real power, however, she is a figurehead; it is her people who rule and act. I am a queen only because my people allow me to rule. If I were doing a bad job, they could rebel and take me down. When Thanatos and Malek use the word, they are referring to a physical matriarch. Their genetic mothers. Symbiotes, Asura, pardon me, are born with the genetic memories that their queen wishes them to have. Neither Thanatos nor Malek have the genetic memories of each other's queen or Baal's queen. Except times their queens spent together.

 

"Mirin gave certain behaviors to Baal, and Zimrah and Aegiria gave certain behaviors to Malek and Thanatos. Baal, because his queen was already feeling the effects of the sarcophagus by the time he was spawned, has a few loose wires. Is Zimrah or Aegiria responsible for Baal's behavior? Is Sam's mother responsible for your behaviors?"

 

Jack laughed and slapped the table, startling everyone.

 

"I'm sorry," he got out, wiping his eyes. "Baal. Spawned. Ok, I understand what you're saying, but you'll need to give us time to get beyond the whole good snake bad snake concept. Our relationship with the Tok'ra hasn't exactly been stellar and now the Jaffa are wigging out on a power trip. My xenophobia is acting up a little. Malek, I have a couple of applicants requesting to be hosts. Don't ask me why, but I promised them a hearing with you. Or someone. Thanatos, I'm assuming you have a ship nearby? Hang for a while, and I'll get back to you. If you can remember more details of your past, we'd be interested. And thank you for the naquadah. Hank, can we talk? Everyone else is dismissed."

 

Jack and Landry went to Landry's office.

 

"You're new to all this, Hank, you don't have my bias. What's your take?" Jack asked, falling into the chair in front of the desk as Landry sat behind the desk and relaxed back in the chair.

 

"Well, I've watched the tapes of Goa'uld and Tok'ra interactions, and I honestly cannot tell when one of them is lying," he said. "This guy sounds like he's telling the truth. He even stated instances when he was unsure of his facts. And how many other Goa'ulds have been so forthcoming with their history? Thor already confirmed this guy's identity. Of course, I'm not ready to hand him the keys to my truck or let him date my daughter, but I think he deserves a fair hearing, just as any other potential ally."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. I'd like a copy of the entire meeting emailed to Daniel. Let him nit-pick it. Oh, and Hank? Sam and I are 'handfasting' Daniel officially as our consort. Soon, hopefully. Just so you are aware that there may be fallout when it hits the fan."

 

Landry shook his head in disbelief. "How long have we known each other? Almost 30 years? I still don't quite believe you are sleeping with a man, much less marrying one. Polygamy is illegal, Jack."

 

"I know," Jack said. "That's why it's a handfasting. The government has nothing to do with this union. It was Daniel's idea. It was OUR idea to marry him; his part of the idea was the handfasting."

 

"Jack." He looked around and then down at his comm..

 

"Sam? We can talk directly to each other on these things?"

 

"Yeah, I didn't know, either," she said. "Ninurta just told me. Hey, we have new toys. The Iraqis may be complaining about a big hole in their sandbox, but we refilled it as best we could. We had a little problem with the river."

 

Jack and Landry hustled to the control room and brought up the satellite imaging. The Euphrates had a new, slightly deviated course. A one mile deviation.

 

"Sam, what happened to the Euphrates?" Jack asked.

 

"We hit the water table," she said. "Think they'll notice?"

 

"I'll tell 'em it was an oops," he said. "Practicing with a new toy. They've signed the HomeSec contract, we don't need their permission to practice out in the middle of nowhere. I take it you figured out how the Sua scoop was formed?"

 

"Actually, that new Goa'uld did it," she said, sounding puzzled. "When Ninurta said to check on a backlash AND a loop, we worked it out. You remember that red glass from the mountain? The dirt on that mountain has properties which when combined with...."

 

"Sam."

 

"I know, later. Jack, you do know that you are the only one around who can test the chair."

 

"Ok, where are you, on Heaven's Bow? Beam me up, Scottie."

 

The new toys were sitting in a cargo bay drying out. They were none the worse for wear, having been stuck in a fault line for thousands of years; a little dinged up from earthquakes, but still workable.

 

"Jack!" Sam came over to him, holding something. "Look at my new toy," she held out the small box.

 

"What is it?" he asked, taking it.

 

"It's a hand-held MRI," she said. She hit a button on it and the screen lit up. Jack waved it around and Sam's ribs came into view.

 

"Cool," he said. "And you are snake-free."

 

"I tested it on Camulus AND those two in the brig," she said. "Snakes were clear to see. Now. How do we test THIS baby?" She pulled a cylindrical object from her belt.

 

"Honey, here?"

 

Sam swiped at his arm and flushed, looking around for ears.

 

"Is that the snake-eraser? Just try it on one of the prisoners," he said with a smile as he continued to MRI people's insides. He held it down and MRI'd his foot.

 

"Not our prisoners," she said. Jack hit his comm..

 

"Inanna, can Sam use one of your prisoners to try out this snake wand thing?"

 

"I'll be right there," she said.

 

They met her in the brig. Jack was still pointing and shooting the MRI. The insides of the Sua were interesting. M'Net pointed to his tail and told Jack to inspect THAT. Jack laughed and congratulated him on picking up Earth humor. He showed the box to Inanna when she came in and pointed it at Camulus. Inanna was impressed.

 

"Aba will be jealous he missed out on that invention," she warned Sam.

 

"Does this thing hurt?" Jack asked, gesturing toward the wand.

 

"No," Inanna shook her head. "We used it several times, and none of the hosts exhibited pain. It disintegrates the symbiote and the remains are absorbed by the host body."

 

Sam looked at Jack. "When Jolinar disintegrated inside of me, I didn't feel it," she told him. "And the only pain Dad had when Selmak died, was the pain from his own body."

 

Jack nodded. "Ok, let's give this a try," he said.

 

Both Jaffa backed up as far as they could, protesting vehemently. Sam held the MRI and watched as Jack pointed the wand and pressed in the spot Inanna showed them. The symbiote inside the Jaffa slowly began to disappear. When Jack lowered the wand at Sam's nod, the Jaffa cried out and thrust his hand inside the belly pouch. He felt around and then slapped at the back of his neck, a look of horror on his face when he realized his symbiote was gone.

 

"YES!" Jack pumped a fist.

 

Camulus looked at the wand and then at Jack. Apophis was the only Goa'uld Jack had ever seen scared. Until now.

 

"I beg of you, O'Neill, I am worth more to you as I am," Camulus told him after swallowing hard. "I have held this host for too long, he would never survive if you took me from him."

 

"Can we duplicate this thing?" Jack asked the ladies. They both shook their heads.

 

"Not without taking it apart and seeing how it's made," Sam said. "If we do that, we won't have even one, if we can't put it back together."

 

Jack got a gleam in his eyes. "I need to talk with little buddy," he said. "In a minute." He pointed the wand at the other Jaffa and fired. Within a minute, they were snake-free except for Camulus. He glared at the ex-System Lord.

 

"Behave," Jack warned. He then looked at the two despondent Jaffa in the cells. "You two have a choice –die from the lack of an immune system, take the tretonin and live, or negotiate with Inanna to drop you off at the nearest snake pit. Or whatever else she feels like doing with you."

 

They trooped back to the cargo hold where a team was dismantling a sarcophagus. Jack looked at the chair before sitting in it. Nothing happened.

 

"Power gone?" he asked. Sam looked around, poking and prodding at the chair.

 

"Looks like it," she said from somewhere behind him. "Hey, guys? Is there a power unit in that?" she called over to the sarcophagus team.

 

"Yes, ma'am," one of them said. He held up a ZPM. "There's a little energy left in it." He brought it over and Sam exchanged it for the dead battery in the chair. The chair lit up. Jack concentrated and the ball that was nearby began to hover in the air. He set it back down.

 

"Ok, let's get all this stuff sent down to Sam's lab," he said. He remembered where he was when Sam cocked her head at the Queen. Sovereign territory.

 

"If that's alright with you?" he asked her.

 

"Yes, of course," she said with an arched eyebrow and a quirk of her mouth.

 

Jack looked at the MRI and the wand.

 

"Can I have these?" he asked Sam. Jack really wasn't the only person who could use it, there were others who had the touch, but Jack wasn't ready to let that one out. They seemed to be coming up with a few Ancient toys that only Jack could use, while other people, those with the touch, could use more of the toys. Those devices that were for general usage could be used by anyone. There seemed to be a security level programmed into the devices.

 

When he returned to the SGC, Daniel was there in deep conversation with Thanatos, Malek and Teal'c.

 

"Hey, T," Jack greeted him. He held up the MRI and wand. "I have toys, wanna play?"

 

He showed them off and Malek took a step back from the wand, looking apprehensively at Jack. Thanatos stiffed slightly.

 

"Oh, chill, Mal," Jack said.

 

"Any more MRI's in the works?" Daniel asked, looking it over.

 

"More than likely," Jack said. "Why, you want one?"

 

"No, I'm thinking about mass production. For medical personnel," Daniel said. "A lot of time and lives could be saved, if these things were standard equipment on emergency vehicles and in the pockets of doctors."

 

Jack stared at him. "I'm thinking military applications, and you're thinking civilian. That's ok, that's why I'm a little bit fond of you."

 

"Couch, Jack, pillow and couch."

 

"What? I already kissed you in the gateroom, what more do you want? Never mind, you're getting that, too."

 

Teal'c's eyes began to glaze shut as they rolled back.

 

"TMI," he declared.

 

"Hey, T, Daniel's going to marry us!" Jack told him. "You'll be there, right?"

 

Teal'c looked from one to the other. He held his hand out, took the MRI, and aimed it at Daniel, scouring him from head to foot.

 

"This is normal," Malek told Thanatos.

 

Malek stayed on base for a couple of days while Jack had his applicants brought in. With Jack's permission, and Landry's, Malek called in a couple of Tok'ra from the high council to talk with Thanatos. Pretty soon, there were several more. Jack walked around muttering about a snake convention.

 

Stacy was thrilled that Jack and Sam were going to make an honest man of her father. Her only problem was that she didn't know how to dance and she needed to learn because all daughters danced with their fathers at weddings. Daniel spent an afternoon teaching his daughter how to dance.

 

Jack was despondent that Thor didn't know how to make more wands. It was an Ancient's device, not Asgard technology. Jack called Atlantis. No, they hadn't found anything like it there. Jack had been looking forward to attaching them to the hulls of ships and sending them through the galaxy zapping symbiotes by the thousands. At the moment, he'd settle for one snake in particular. He called Baal.

 

"Too late!" Jack declared when Baal's holo appeared. He waved the wand. "My toy, you can't have it. If you'd like to touch it, I'll let you come on through."

 

Baal's eyes narrowed and he gave a low chuckle. "Oh, I think I can see it fine from here," he said. "Thank you for the invitation, though." He inclined his head. "What is the expression? Ah, yes.... Check." He disappeared.

 

"Ass-wipe," Jack muttered. "Check-mate."

 

The control room crew whistled and applauded. Jack curtsied.

 

Jack went to find Daniel. He was in his office going over some documents.

 

"Jack, what do you think the Ancients made that thing for?" he asked, pushing his glasses up.

 

"For the snakes," Jack said.

 

"The snakes weren't a problem when the Ancients were around," Daniel told him.

 

Jack frowned. "Don't tell me things like that," he said. "What do YOU think it was made for?"

 

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "But if not for symbiotes, originally –what? And why a control chair and satellite? We have no evidence that they were precognitive, so –why?"

 

"Maybe for a race that is no longer in existence," Jack suggested.

 

"Let's hope," Daniel said.

 

Jack headed East to show off the new toys to the Joint Chiefs and the President, while Malek took his new Tok'ra to their base to be blended. Thanatos went with Malek to speak with the entire high council. General Vidrine was reluctantly pleased with the new MRI, semi-forgiving Jack for stealing Davis. Jack got a call from his Mom telling him that, everything is ok, but Megan was on bed rest. Jack flew to Minnesota.

 

"I'm fine," Megan insisted from her bed. "I've been having contractions, so I'm on potassium and bed rest."

 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to press his mouth to her belly.

 

"She's as stubborn as you are, Jonathan," Mom informed him from the doorway.

 

"Grammy, no one is as stubborn as he is," Megan said.

 

"I'm not stubborn," Jack said, smoothing the covers. "I'm dedicated."

 

Maggie snorted.

 

"I am," Jack insisted. "Oh, hey, want to see my new toy? Sam invented it." He took the MRI out of his jacket pocket and told them what it was. He turned it on and held it over Megan's belly. His mother leaned over his shoulder to look. Tiny bones came into view.

 

"She's sucking her thumb!" Maggie said, entranced. Jack moved up and positioned the MRI so that Megan could see her baby. She stared for a while and then hugged Jack hard.

 

"Thank you," she said huskily, wiping at her face.

 

Jack stayed for the night, played with the kids, was amazed that David was suddenly able to eat a few foods he had been allergic too all his life, and, unknown to Megan, he paid a few overdue bills he found sitting on the kitchen table. He called Michael, wanting to know the terms of the divorce, because it didn't look to him as though Andrew was sending any money for the support of his children. In fact, it didn't look like there was much money at all coming in. A straight talk with Katie told him that they ate with the grandparents quite often. She was a little embarrassed but she needed a few girl things from the store. Jack and Katie went to the store, stocked up the cupboards and whatever else was needed, and he made sure the kids had lunch money for the month. Michael had no idea things were so bad, and promised to do what he could to help. He was an ass about his own daughter while in a fog of grief, but he refused to allow his grandchildren to suffer. Jack collected all the bills and split them with Michael, keeping the larger share, the rent, for himself to deal with, knowing Michael's stipend wasn't much; whatever Jack needed to do, Megan and the kids would not be on welfare.

 

Daniel and Sam were incredulous that Andrew hadn't even sent child support. A few phone calls told Jack that Andrew couldn't be found. Daniel told him that it was typical NPD behavior; narcissists didn't like kids, could hide it well, fake it well, but didn't like kids. They felt kids were the narcissists and hated them for it. They also couldn't deal with females because of the higher emotional quotient. NPDs couldn't deal with emotions. Andrew probably felt he was not responsible for the kids. Both Sam and Daniel insisted on taking a greater share of their own household bills so that Jack could concentrate on Megan and the kids. Jack called cousin Joey and had him find a couple of female cousins to play house-helper at Megan's. Joey would make sure Megan and the kids were taken care of. He complained that Megan took after Jack; she never lets anyone know when she needs help.

 

Things were quiet and back to normal for a couple of weeks until Daniel was called to school.

 

"Dr. Jackson, thank you for coming in."

 

Principal Herbert greeted him as he entered the office.

 

"Good afternoon," he said. "What's wrong?"

 

"Stacy is fine," she assured him, ushering him into her office. "A 6th grade boy... well... exposed himself to Stacy. We've called his mother, he's been suspended, but you do need to know about it."

 

"And Stacy is alright?" he asked, ready to run out and find her.

 

"She's fine, in fact....she gave the boy a pretty good slug," he was told. "Technically, I'm suppose to suspend her, too, for fighting."

 

"For defending herself?!" Daniel questioned. "Where is she?"

 

Principal Herbert had Stacy brought into her office. She glared defiantly at the principal as she took Daniel's hand.

 

"I didn't do anything wrong," she insisted.

 

"I know, baby, just tell me what happened," Daniel said, sitting down.

 

"We were all playing outside for recess, and he pulled the front of his shorts down," she told him. "I punched him."

 

Daniel wanted to applaud.

 

"Yes, but what did you say first?" Herbert prompted her. "You said something to him, he responded, and then you punched him. Fill in the blanks, Stacy."

 

"Oh. I told him not to worry, it'll get bigger some day, and then he tried to hit me so I hit him first."

 

Daniel fought hard to hold back his laughter. Playing with Teal'c and the Anunnaki children was beginning to show; those kids didn't hold back when it came to expressing themselves, and the warriors only egged them on. Daniel had been concerned that the children weren't being socialized properly, so he had long since suggested sending them down for play dates with SGC children. The children were a bit wild and, in many ways, emotionally stunted, not from any negligence or abuse on the part of the warriors, but the mere fact that they were stuck on a ship without a proper social growth outlet, to say nothing of the shock of finding themselves a thousand or so years ahead in time from where they were and their families all dead.

 

"Mrs. Herbert, if you suspend my daughter, I will bring it to the board," he warned her. "If she is still suspended, I'll be calling my lawyer. The appropriate punishment goes to that boy, along with counseling. Seems to me, Stacy was defending herself and she shouldn't be punished for that. That boy has a few issues, if he's exposing himself to 10 year old girls, and if I were you, I'd be wanting to know where it's coming from."

 

"Honey, if anything like that happens again, just walk away and tell an adult," he told Stacy. "Hitting is a very last resort."

 

"Ok, Daddy."

 

Sam was home and couldn't believe it.

 

"Did she break his nose?" she asked hopefully.

 

Daniel had to go off-world for a couple of days. Jack scowled, Stacy pouted, and Sam kept burying her face in his pillow. Enki showed up at Jack's office and didn't say anything as he poked at Jack's head, looking intently at him. Enki gave an approving nod of satisfaction, patted Jack's cheek, and beamed out. Mrs. Clark looked at Jack.

 

"Don't ask," he said wearily. She nodded.

 

Shara was in Cassie's office picking through the applicants with her to choose 50 to invite to the cotillion. Once the warriors understood that it was a party, they were all for it. It seemed that the Anunnaki loved a good party. Cassie had to explain to them that it was for socializing and getting to know the young ladies and for them to get to know the warriors. No romping on the lawn, no getting shit-faced. The children would be at a children's party with several Kid Tree parents, so the warriors didn't need to worry about the kids. The warriors felt that the humans were a little uptight about the 'no romping on the lawn' rule.

 

Jack and Sam thought they had their contract idea down when Shara found Jack writing his at his desk.

 

"That isn't what Daniel was talking about," he told Jack. "These are more like modern vows, not a consort contract."

 

"I'm marrying him, not buying him," Jack said.

 

"You need to state physical things," Shara insisted. "You are bringing to the union all of yourself, whatever properties you grant him, like your house and your land, if you grant him access to your monies, his position if there are children with Sam, inheritance, you promise to take care of his health and well-being. Things like that."

 

"That's a little cold," Jack told him.

 

"It's a contract; warm him up latter," Shara smiled. He sat with Jack and helped him write the contract. When they were done, Jack emailed it to Sam. She called, surprised that it wasn't what she thought, which was writing vows, but she'd make hers along the same lines.

 

"Rings," Jack said thoughtfully. "I don't think Daniel would like something modern, so where do I get ancient or old looking rings?"

 

"Here," Shara said. He pulled a small pouch from his waist band. "Daniel was admiring these." He spilled several rings, jewels, and other decorations onto the blotter on Jack's desk. He picked out several rings. "These especially he was admiring. He kept putting this one on his own finger." He handed Jack a ring he pulled from the small pile. "If you'd like, I offer freely three rings. Or one, if that's all you are using."

 

"Shara, these look expensive," Jack protested.

 

"Maybe to you; to me, they are merely trinkets," Shara assured him. Jack called Sam, turned on the video feed on his monitor, and showed her the various rings. They'll take the one Daniel liked. Did they want to wear a second ring? Sam said she did, they could use their right hand, too, so Jack and Sam looked through the bands until they each found one they liked. Jack hung up and looked at Shara.

 

"I can't just take these," he said. "What can I offer for them?"

 

"Jack, you are helping us to find mothers for our race; there is no greater thing you can offer us."

 

Daniel approved of their contracts when he returned to the planet. Jack was hoping the green spots would leave Daniel's body by the time the ceremony came around. Dr. Lam assured him Daniel was not contagious when Jack and Sam went to the infirmary to visit him. Daniel had an allergic reaction to a bug bite, they were told. No eggs had been laid, she was only keeping him because of unknowns but so far, Daniel was doing well and the spots were fading.

 

The next day at Jack's office, he heard his admin giggling like no grandmother type woman should be giggling. He stuck his head out the door.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked. Nate was leaning across Mrs. Clark's desk, holding a rose out to her.

 

"Trying to bribe my way into God's office," he told Jack.

 

Mrs. Clark took the rose. "And I was just about to accept his bribe," she informed her boss.

 

"Get in here," Jack told him, holding the door open. Nate really didn't need to bribe Mrs. Clark; he was wearing a top level security clearance badge that had a code on it notifying anyone who checked him to contact O'Neill's office directly if there were any questions. Nate could get into the White House, if he needed to. President Hayes did actually want to meet him. Jack was keeping as many government types as possible away from his clone.

 

"What's up?" Jack asked when he shut the door. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

 

Nate reached into his pocket and took something out, tossing it onto the desk. Jack picked it up. It was a dart enclosed in a sealed zip-lock bag.

 

"Someone shot that at me," Nate told him. Jack looked quickly at him and touched his intercom.

 

"Major, would you come in here?" Jack sat down, looking at the bag. "One time is coincidence, twice is not," he told Nate. His younger self nodded, not happy with the situation. Davis came in and paused, seeing Nate. Jack gestured toward the bag and told him what was going on. Davis took the bag and would carry it himself down to the labs.

 

"Any other unusual happenings I should know about?" Jack asked. Nate handed him a CD.

 

"That was my first thought, so I tried to remember everything over the past two weeks," he told Jack. "That's as complete a report as I can get right down to pee breaks. If I remember anything else, I'll update it. I'm not remembering anything out of the ordinary, though."

 

"Ok; is your jeep here?" Jack asked. Nate nodded and told him the parking space number. Jack called security and told them to take the jeep to the garage and have forensics go over it with a fine toothed comb. He called Cassie in. She was surprised to see Nate.

 

"Honey, where's your car?" Jack asked her. She told him and he had security take her car, also. Nate told her what happened. Jack questioned her but she didn't feel as though there had been anything unusual happening around her lately, either. Jack called Nick. Yes, he was in town and would go over to Nate and Cassie's house. Davis has recently complained that Jack was turning his boyfriend into an honest citizen. Nate puffed and slumped into a chair.

 

"Don't get comfy," Jack told him. "I want you both to the infirmary for a complete work-up and I want your clothing checked." He called security again and had someone come up to his office as an escort. More forensics would meet them in the infirmary. Both Cassie and Nate's ID warranted the 'special' forensics team which was cleared for a Level 8 ID. No one wanted to know what warranted a Level 8 ID, considering the General was the only person who issued a Level 8.

 

Four hours later, Jack was told they were clean. Cassie's car was cleared, but Nate's jeep had several locators attached. If one dropped off or was found, whoever put them there was hoping that the others would still be in place. The assumption was that Nate was the target, since nothing was found with Cassandra.

 

Nate refused to be sent off-world; if someone was after him, they should draw the person out, not hide. Jack reluctantly agreed.

 

Daniel was home a week later, all cleared of spots. He kissed his daughter, took a long, hot shower, thankful for the hot pounding water on his sore muscles, and shuffled tiredly into the bedroom. He hated lying around in the infirmary. He fluffed his hair with the towel, dried off, made one more bodily inspection for stray spots, and dragged his pajamas on before collapsing into bed. Jack was staring at him.

 

"What?" Daniel grunted into the pillow.

 

"Nothing," Jack shrugged. "I just can't get over the fact that I find a man beautiful."

 

Daniel opened one eye and peered at him for a moment.

 

"Not," Daniel muttered.

 

"Are," Jack said.

 

"Jack, you need your glasses checked."

 

Jack took his glasses off, put the book down, and turned toward Daniel, pressing his mouth to the back of the damp neck as he ran a hand across the strong, tanned back and over Daniel's ass.

 

"Daniel, you turn me on," Jack told him. "I can't get enough of watching you. All you have to do is walk and I stop and stare. You taste good, you look good, you smell good. You make my mouth water." He pulled the sheet up. "Look, I get a hard-on just looking at you."

 

Daniel peered into the sheet, amused. "How many times did you and Sam have sex while I was gone?"

 

"That isn't the point," Jack said primly, folding the sheet into place.

 

Daniel chuckled and leaned over, brushing Jack's mouth with his.

 

"Your skinny ass turns me on, too," he told Jack.

 

"Skinny?" Jack pulled back.

 

"Yes, skinny, all arms and legs," Daniel told him, moving to take possession. "Buried in that tight ass and those mile-long legs wrapped around me."

 

"Oh, like this?" Jack asked, wrapping his legs around Daniel's waist as Daniel covered him.

 

"Exactly like that," Daniel said. He stripped them both, shoved Jack's legs up into his chest, and rimmed Jack until he was quivering and gritting his teeth to keep from screaming the house down. Daniel took him deep, spreading Jack wide, splitting him open, and moving slowly in and out, making sure Jack felt every inch.

 

In the morning, Jack was polka-dot green.


	23. Chapter 23  Daniel Gets A Ring

  
Author's notes: Jack has spots, the Tok’ra have something up their sleeve, and there’s a handfasting to be had.  


* * *

"You just spent a week in here with an alien virus and it didn't occur to you to use a condom on your first night home?"

 

Daniel and Jack stood in front of Dr. Lam with their heads hung.

 

"He started it," Daniel accused, pointing at Jack.

 

"Did not!"

 

"Did!"

 

"Not!"

 

"He told me I was beautiful," Daniel informed Dr. Lam. She looked from one to the other, one inscrutable eyebrow raised.

 

"He came out of the shower and paraded in front of me," Jack defended himself. "You've seen his naked ass; I mean, come on!"

 

"I did not parade!"

 

"Boys!" Dr. Lam silenced them and pointed to the beds.

 

"Please tell me Col. Carter is NOT at home," Lam asked, pulling the curtain across for some semblance of privacy.

 

"No, Ma'am," they said, starting to undress and get into scrubs.

 

"She's in Nevada," Jack said. When they called Sam, she howled in laughter. Daniel sent her an image via the cell phone and she howled even louder.

 

Stacy was being examined by a nurse across the room. She was spot-free, but they weren't taking chances.

 

"Am I going to find anything inside of you other than the obvious?" Lam asked Jack. He sighed, hating the whole finger in the ass part of it. Daniel took a swab, ran it around the inside of his mouth, and handed it to her, slightly pink-faced. She didn't say anything as she bottled it for analysis.

 

"Oh, and maybe some lube," Daniel muttered. He told her the brand. She nodded and wrote it down.

 

Gen. Landry came by to see for himself. He also laughed at seeing Jack's spots.

 

"I thought you cleared Dr. Jackson?" he asked his daughter.

 

"I did," she said. "I didn't check seminal fluid, though. My mistake." She handed Jack and Daniel each a sterile cup.

 

"Those are not for urine," she informed them. Both men dragged pillows over their faces as Landry left, plugging his ears with his fingers. "And you may NOT help each other."

 

"Dr. Jackson, may I offer you a little personal female advice?" Dr. Lam asked quietly. Surprised, Daniel nodded. "I'm assuming Col. Carter didn't notice because she isn't home often, but you may want to consider taking your daughter shopping. Or have a woman in your life take her. I'm guessing Stacy will need her first training bra by the end of the school year. The hormones have begun to flow."

 

Daniel and Jack glanced across the room where Stacy sat on an examining table in just her underwear. Her chest was looking a little puffy; Daniel had assumed it was baby fat.

 

"Does a period come with that?" Daniel asked.

 

Lam shook her head. "No," she said. "Each girl is different; some begin to develop a year or two before their cycles start. Breasts first are a normal development and 10-12 is the average time to start them. She'll be 11 in two months? Again, each girl is different; some develop later. Her chest is a little achy, though, so she has started the growing process. Girls do get growing pains with growing breasts, don't be surprised if she starts rubbing at herself. The muscles and skin stretching can sometimes be a little painful. Growing pains are real. I'll show her how to massage the muscles but she might be a little embarrassed about it all. If she becomes self-conscious of the budding, and I don't know a little girl that isn't, there are cute little halter-top outfits that young girls like. What was her mother's physical build?"

 

"About 5'3", brown hair and eyes, slim but a little top-heavy. Stacy has my frame, though, and like me, she puts on weight easily if she doesn't stay active." He could tell that unless Stacy had an unexpected burst of height, she would also be about her mother's height. She may have his facial features but she didn't have his gangly legs, so he was assuming she'd remain under 5 and a half feet.

 

Dr. Lam nodded thoughtfully. "Well, a lot of girls take after their mother in the chest department; if Stacy does, puberty may be a nightmare for her. Twelve year olds with full breasts are usually not happy twelve year olds. Just help her to keep a positive outlook and be sensitive to her insecurities."

 

Daniel thanked her.

 

The alien virus did show up in the seminal fluid, so both men were confined to the infirmary until Dr. Lam decided what to do with them. Sam came home and took over Stacy-watch. Some wise-ass kept leaving the men pamphlets on STD's and childish drawings about cooties. Various personnel visited often and felt it their sworn duty to tell all the STD stories they could think of. At least Daniel had a little respite when Dr. Weir stopped in for a visit. She stood at the bed, looking at him and then over at Jack.

 

"Don't say it," Jack begged her. "We've heard all the jokes."

 

"I wouldn't dream of teasing you, general," she assured him. "I only came to offer candy to Daniel." She picked up a box that she had set on the floor. It was filled with various alien artifacts from the Pegasus Galaxy.

 

"Marry me," Daniel said, almost salivating as he pawed through the box.

 

"Too late," Jack said. "Did you come all this way just to entertain Daniel?" he asked her.

 

"No, actually I have a few personal things I needed to take care of, and I have a shopping list from my people," she said. "You would not believe how our library and DVD collection has grown. Even our alien allies are enjoying the movies, once we got them to understand what a movie was. At first, they were convinced those were images of real life on Earth and wondered how we survived for so long."

 

Daniel glanced up. "I'm still wondering about that, too."

 

Since the virus was only present in Daniel's seminal fluid and not his blood or saliva, Dr. Lam allowed him to go home three days later. When Jack's blood was cleared a week later, and the virus only in his seminal fluid, he was also sent home. They were forbidden to engage in sexual activity until she cleared them, however, and they were to present themselves three times a week for testing until she DID clear them. Jack needed clearer instructions: were they forbidden to have sex with each other? Yes. What about with a condom? No sex. No S.E.X, no nookie, no hankie-pankie, no hiding the salami, no pigs in a blanket, no rolling in the hay. Jack carefully considered her. How about watching each other? Alright, but use a condom. Can he kiss them? Yes, the virus was gone from their saliva. Jack could live with Dr. Lam's response. For a short, SHORT, time.

 

If nothing else, it gave them time to plan their handfasting. Davis listened to the men as they sat in the livingroom discussing the contract. Sam watched from the kitchen doorway and kept looking back at Davis.

 

"Ok, one of you may be bi, but you guys are definitely not gay," Davis finally said, interrupting them.

 

"Not female, either," Sam put in.

 

"What's the problem?" Daniel asked.

 

"This has all the romance of a wet noodle," Davis told him. "That piece of paper is only a minor part of all this; what about the rest of the ceremony?"

 

"What about it?" Daniel asked.

 

Paul shook his head in pity. "Turn in your toaster oven, Martha," he huffed at Daniel. He took the pad and pen from Daniel's hands.

 

"Ok, boys, -and Ma'am, do we have a location?"

 

"Off-world," they said together.

 

"I was assuming that," Paul said. "Can we be a little more specific?"

 

"Well, since we're taking family with us, how about Kelona? It's civilized, it has hotels." Daniel suggested after they looked at each other. Jack and Sam nodded.

 

"It even has indoor plumbing," Jack said. Davis scribbled notes as Daniel swatted at Jack's arm.

 

"Ok; first, though, we'll need to double-check with Dr. Quinn that we won't be breaking any local ordinances," Paul told them, ignoring his general. "Do you have a secondary location, in case this one falls through?" No, they didn't. Paul nodded and told them they could work on that later.

 

"Do you have a guest list?" He was handed a piece of paper with three columns containing names. It was a short list; Paul approved.

 

"How about a choice of attire?" he asked. They were undecided. "Ok, if I may suggest, uniforms would NOT be good; it's going to piss off our government enough when you guys do this, you don't want a charge of disgracing the uniform. May I suggest a suit and tie for you guys and something pretty and feminine for Sam?" They could live with that.

 

"Atmosphere?" Davis asked. "Light and upbeat? Formal?"

 

They went round and round with questions and answers, stuff that neither Jack nor Daniel had thought about, like a cake and what flavor, did they want a priest or spiritual leader? Did they want music? A formal walk down an aisle? Inside or outside? After several hours of Q&A, Sam and Paul were satisfied with the first round.

 

"Did you go through all this before marrying her?" Daniel asked Jack.

 

"Believe me, a honeymoon is for sleep, not sex," Jack told him.

 

Paul spun around as he was about to walk out the door. "Honeymoon!" he snapped his fingers. "Is there going to be one? If so, where?"

 

"We haven't decided where," Jack told him. Davis nodded and continued his leaving. As soon as the door was closed,

 

"Are we having a honeymoon?" Jack asked Daniel.

 

"I better damned well be getting a honeymoon," he was told.

 

"How about Disneyworld?"

 

Jack looked at Stacy, doing homework at the table, and then back at Daniel.

 

"I don't think so, guys," Sam called out from upstairs.

 

Jack was stuck at home until Dr. Lam cleared him. Once more, Davis politely ignored whatever couple-huddle was going on whenever he walked in. Jack and Sam, Daniel and Sam, Jack and Daniel, and once, a threeway with a giggling Sam between the men.

 

"Ok, tell me something," Davis finally said, coming to an exhausted halt in the middle of the livingroom. Jack took his hand off Daniel's butt and both men turned to look at him. Davis refused to focus on the bulges in their pants. "Are you three on some sort of alien Spanish fly or something?"

 

"Why, does Nick need some?" Daniel asked innocently.

 

"You're a turd, Daniel."

 

When Jack was finally cleared for 'duty', Davis made it a point to stay away from the house altogether.

 

Having the ceremony on Kelona was fine with Jonas. He was so honored that they thought of his fair city that he convinced his Prime Minister to set aside a wing at their most prominent hotel, and with the permission of those intended, he offered a week at a mountain lodge for their honeymoon as his gift to them. Davis was happy to finally cross that one off his list. Jonas came out to the house with additional gifts for them; formal suits for the men and a dress for Sam. He wouldn't be offended if they'd rather wear Earth clothes. Jack took one look at Daniel in the dark high-necked dress shirt and over-coat, and accepted the gifts. Jack didn't want to try his on, yet, he was busy playing with baby Danna, blowing bubbles on her belly and making her laugh outrageously. He, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were her godparents, so Jack felt it was his sworn duty to at least make an attempt at eating tiny toes and fingers.

 

"Uncle Danny," Jack crooned. Daniel jerked his head up, his eyes widening.

 

"No."

 

"Danna, your namesake is going to change your diaper," Jack informed her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I've changed hundreds of diapers on two beautiful baby girls, so why don't we take this opportunity to share this wealth of knowledge?" Sam and Jonas were no help, snickering and laughing as Jack instructed him on the cleaning of a baby girl.

 

"Hey, at least there's no fountain shooting up," Jack tried to assure him.

 

"Just make sure the diaper is on before picking her up, or there will be a waterfall," Jonas offered. Jack shushed him.

 

During the month leading up to their ceremony, Jack tried but couldn't get permission for the civilians of their families to use the Gate for such a personal purpose. If, say, some alien came along and scooped them up, making them disappear for a while during an "alien abduction," what could Jack do?

 

They talked to their families about the plan and all except Megan were agreeable. She was hesitant to risk the baby who was already on shaky ground. Jack asked Enki to take a look at her.

 

"I have to agree with her, Jack," Enki said after listening to Megan's body. "The baby isn't quite ready to be born, her lungs are still a little immature."

 

"You can't do anything?" Jack asked, wiggling his fingers.

 

"No, I'm sorry," Enki shook his head. "Growing a baby is woman's work, not mine. At this stage, if I were to interfere in Olivia's development she would become, basically, immortal, like us. Believe me, Jack, you don't want that for her; it's been difficult enough on those of us whom I tampered with once we were adults. I can fix something minor after she's born, if I need to, but not this."

 

Jack was disappointed but he understood.

 

A call from the Tok'ra brought Jack to the SGC a week before they were due to take off to Kelona. Jack and SG-1 stepped into the gate and came out at the Tok'ra's latest encampment. Two escorts were waiting for them and led them quickly to the entrance to the underground caverns. Malek was waiting for them. He took them to the main meeting room where a tall form was waiting for them.

 

"Thanatos," Jack greeted him. "How's the Gathering?"

 

The Masharu didn't understand the reference but gave it a shot.

 

"My brothers and sisters know I am here in this galaxy," he said. "Baal is quickly losing not only people but also ships."

 

Several more people came into the meeting room. Jack and SG-1 stiffened, knowing Goa'uld when they smelled them.

 

"They are with me," Thanatos told Jack. "My siblings. Apollo, Athena, Taranus, Morrigan, Hecate, and Lugh. So far. I believe there are a few more but we have not been able to get them through. Baal knows we are here and has tightened his borders." Which explained to Jack why Baal had been quiet lately.

 

"What happened to Bastet and Kali?" Nyan asked.

 

"Unfortunately, they have been lost to us," Thanatos said. Nyan expressed his condolences.

 

"Baal had them killed some time ago," Taranus said bluntly. "He knew they were conspiring, so he made an example of them. Didn't work." The large, broad shouldered man with flaming red hair seemed to fill the room all by himself.

 

Malek leaned forward and laced his fingers as he looked at Jack.

 

"A battle is coming," he warned Jack. "We are approximately 5000 strong, Tok'ra and Masharu, these war lords, plus Jaffa loyal to them. We have not been able to get an agreement from Dakkara. They seem to be having a little problem of their own."

 

"Gerek and Bre'tac are not happy with each other," Jack told him after a thoughtful moment.

 

"Civil war?" Malek guessed. Jack was non-committal but Malek was right. Teal'c had filled him in the last time he was on-world. Bre'tac was taking those loyal to him back to Chulak while Gerek and party remained on Dakkara. Gerek did not have the field experience Bre'tac had and was going wild with the sudden, false sense of power that freedom brought to those newly freed. Gerek was out of control of himself, from what Jack understood; he seemed to believe he could take Baal on all by himself.

 

"Let's just say I'm grateful that Carter managed to shut down that ancient device on Dakkara before anyone got it into their head to start pressing buttons," Jack said.

 

"Will Tau'ri be able to join us when the time comes?" Malek asked straight forward.

 

Jack leaned forward, meeting him on equal ground. "I can't answer you," he said. "My job is to protect my planet, not send ships out to defend others. I would need to bring this before other committees. You get me a battle plan, and if it's good, I will set up a meeting for you with those who ARE in the position to ok our participation, and I will recommend we start putting our money where our mouths have been. I'm not happy with the Tok'ra in general, but you personally have always done your best by us, so I will do what I can. The problem that I foresee is that my planet is new to the idea that we are not alone in the universe. Our people are still pretty scared of what's out here. Those in charge of making this decision may refuse it on the grounds that the battle may bring Baal's wrath down on us and Earth is not prepared to defend herself against an entire armada. I can remind my people that the Tok'ra did assist us with the Enlil problem. We have three battle cruisers, Malek, and a handful of gliders. That's it. The fourth cruiser won't be ready for another year. I can let Inanna and Thor know what's going on and ask them to contact you."

 

There was no set battle plan, yet; sides were still being determined. Malek would get back to Jack when they were better prepared. Jack had a long talk with the Joint Chiefs when he returned. They were willing to hear what the Tok'ra had to say.

 

Jack, Sam, and Daniel each went in three different directions to be with their families when they were beamed up. All the adults were nervous about the experience, the children were excited. Daniel and Stacy stayed a few days with Martin and Joy, meeting more family before leaving for Kelona. The cousins were distant on the Tree, but Daniel was just happy that they shared a few common genes. If they were expecting a stuck-up, stuffy scientist who wanted only to talk about himself, they were mistaken; Daniel wanted to know about everyone else and made everyone tell him their life story. He even wanted to hear about school from the children.

 

Daniel gathered Martin, Joy, and the boys together when he was notified that it was time. He once more assured them that it wouldn't hurt. They wouldn't even notice it other than they would be in one place one minute and in another place a second later. It was a little disorienting, that's all.

 

It wasn't so much the ship and the beaming that stopped families speechless, it was the site of the little gray alien with the big black eyes.

 

"Hi, Thor!" Stacy gave the little alien a hug and ran off to find the rest of her parental units.

 

"The Roswell aliens are real?" Martin breathed, wide-eyed.

 

"Yep," Daniel said, giving his shoulder a light pat. "This is Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Thor, this is Martin, Joy, Dennis, and Stewart Applegate. My cousins."

 

O'Neills, Carmichaels, Carters, and one Frasier were all on the bridge looking at the Earth through the main window. Nate had Davy balanced on a hip, pointing out the window at different land marks far below. Jack was keeping particular watch on his parents, but they seemed to be taking it well. Michael was looking a little green around the gills. Families greeted each other, a few remembering others from the recent party over the summer. The rest of the guests were all SGC personnel, so they would be gating in. Daniel couldn't convince Mrs. Arthur to join them; she said she loved her boy but she wasn't going to participate, and she was too old to be gallivanting around the galaxy. Daniel understood and left Mrs. A at the Mountain where she was making sure everything was ship-shape. She had even given Gen. Landry the 'clean your room or else' eye when she walked into his office and saw the state of his desk.

 

"How long will the trip take?" Joy asked, concerned. "We brought only a couple days worth of clothing changes."

 

Before anyone could answer, they were over another planet.

 

"We're here," Sam announced, and gathered up her niece and nephew for the short walk back to the beaming room.

 

"God, I love this ship!" Jack declared, giving the consol a pat.

 

"Yes, the Daniel Jackson is our best ship," Thor proudly said. The others all looked at Daniel. He reddened.

 

"I had nothing to do with it," he stated, holding his hands up in protest.

 

They were met by Jonas and Kianna in the courtyard of the hotel. Jack immediately took the baby from Kianna as families stopped, startled at the sight of the large moon in the daytime sky.

 

"That's Ramara," Jonas told them. "She's almost always in the sky during the day. If you will follow me? I will take you to your rooms while Kianna gets you registered."

 

"Thank you for doing this, Jonas," Daniel said as they walked into the building.

 

"Daniel, I owe you so much, this is the least I can do," Jonas told him.

 

SG-1 and 3 were waiting in the hotel lobby. All the teams had insisted on being honor guard for these three while off-world, but Landry sent 1, 3, and 15. There were also several scruffy looking types all in leather kilts hanging around the lobby. Stacy ran over to one and jumped at him. He swung her around, trying to get the clinging weed off of him while she giggled and hung on.

 

"Just how many aliens does your daughter know?" Martin asked, leaning over to Daniel.

 

"Quite a few, actually," he said, smiling at his daughter. "That's Erra, one of the Anunnaki. The Heaven's Bow must be in orbit."

 

"Oh, right, the ones from the picnic," Martin remembered.

 

"They've been sweeping the place," Jonas told them with a wry grin. "They're just a little over-protective of you guys. SG-15 is sweeping the ceremony site, Jaffa are sweeping the mountain lodge, and General Hammond is overseeing the food prep. Col. Reynolds and Col. Bosco have already been through your suites with a fine toothed comb, Major Davis has been storming through red tape getting everything together; and with Nick glaring at people from over Davis' shoulder, the tape is being burned away rather quickly. The four horsemen of the apocalypse, over there, have been sitting around scaring the natives." Shara, Gibil, and Ninurta were lounging while Erra played with Stacy and David. He was pretending to be down for the count on the floor as children piled onto him.

 

"Ninurta!" Jack called out. "You boys quit scaring the locals. Polish that leather, Mister."

 

Ninurta looked down at his kilt and gave it a brush. "It is polished," he said, looking fondly at the centuries old leather. "Or did you mean you? It's too late for that, your leather is past polishing."

 

"I'd say up yours, Ninurta, but you'd take it as an invitation," Jack said.

 

"Jack, you DO love me!" Ninurta declared, hands over his heart.

 

"Two men in my house are plenty," Sam told him. "I don't think I can deal with three. Sorry, Ninurta, I'll just have to leave you with your queen and these reprobate partners of yours."

 

Ninurta bowed over her hand, kissing the back of it. "I will forever wallow in grief as I pine away," he informed her. Jack and Daniel gagged.

 

The families got situated in their rooms and spent a lot of time on the balconies looking at the strange moon. Dinner was unusual, none of the foods at all familiar. Jonas assured them that the foods were all safe for them; he was as human as they were, and, having lived on Earth for a year, he could attest to their safety. If he could eat it, so could they.

 

Jack was disappointed that Megan was unable to make it, but the children were having fun. His parents had begun to relax; he wished Michael would.

 

"Michael, you're over-analyzing," Jack told him. "Pretend you're in a different country, instead of on another world."

 

Michael was hesitantly trying various foods on his plate as he contemplated life.

 

"This is the world where Daniel was hurt?" he asked.

 

"Yes." Jack had taken Michael aside during the summer and showed him the footage of Daniel's first ascension. Michael didn't take it well.

 

"Why did you choose this world for this...ceremony?"

 

"We're a little pissed with the former government, not the current one," Jack told him. "This is an ally planet and they've bent over backwards to apologize for the past. Besides; Daniel returning to life sorta spooked them."

 

"It's spooking me, Jack," Michael said.

 

"Did you talk with him about it?" Jack asked. Michael shook his head. "Well, you should. He knows you've seen the tape, he's probably waiting for you."

 

Michael was silent for a few minutes as he nibbled thoughtfully at his food.

 

"I suppose it's too late to talk you out of this ceremony?" he asked.

 

"Yes, it is," Jack said good-naturedly. "Did you read anything at all I sent you? Daniel went to a lot of trouble to dig up information on these kinds of marriages."

 

"Jack, I'm well aware of the history of polygyny and polyandry unions," Michael told him. "They are just not part of my faith."

 

"It isn't like he's making this stuff up," Jack said. "They're still going on."

 

"Yes, in places like Tibet, Nepal, and Southern India," Michael told him. "And they have nothing to do with the men sleeping together."

 

"Ahhh," Jack nodded sagely. "That's the problem. Well, Michael, he's sleeping with me, not you, so stop taking it personally; I happen to enjoy what he does to my body. Crowns, Michael."

 

Michael's mouth closed and he went back to his food.

 

Their parents were enjoying baby Danna and talking about their soon to be newest arrival back home. They compared grandparent notes with Hammond, much to the embarrassment of his granddaughters. Davy wasn't having any problem with the food. His family kept looking at him, waiting for the first sign of a rash, but none appeared. Jack was becoming suspicious.

 

To Jack's dismay, Teal'c absolutely insisted on separating Daniel from them for the night. All he could get out of Teal'c was that "traditions must be upheld." For some reason, the Jaffa were on a traditions kick lately. Jack's eyes narrowed when he spotted SG-1 snickering.

 

"What did you tell Teal'c?" he demanded, cornering Reynolds.

 

"Nothing!" Reynolds swore. "He wanted to know about marriage traditions, that's all."

 

"That isn't all," Jack informed him. "What exactly did you say?"

 

"Just that the groom usually didn't see the bride before the wedding."

 

"Teal'c!" Jack turned on his heels to hunt down his Daniel. Sam grabbed a zat and followed him. They didn't find Daniel but he called in on the comm and informed them he was on Heaven's Bow. Inanna was playing the game and refusing to send him back down. They didn't see him again until just before the ceremony the next day.

 

"A little anticipation is good for you," Inanna told Jack when she saw him. She reached out and straightened his coat. "This style looks good on you," she said. "The dark fabric brings out your coloring. You should wear dark colors more often. You are quite handsome."

 

Jack did have to admit that he was a little surprised at how well the outfit suited him when he looked in a mirror. The coat seemed to broaden his shoulders, and the dark color and the same high collar that Daniel had seemed to make his iron gray hair glow.

 

"Thank you," he reluctantly responded. She had brought Ereshkigal in to them. The blind woman touched the men and gave a satisfied nod.

 

"What do you sense when you do that?" Jack asked curiously.

 

Ereshkigal gave a quiet smile. "Put your hand on Enki's chest," she told him. Jack put his hand flat against the old man's chest. "Close your eyes. Relax. No expectations. Listen to the universe breathing. Reach out with your awareness, just let it float as though you were floating on a calm ocean. Tell me what you feel. Just put words to it, don't try and reason it out, don't pre-judge your words. Speak them."

 

Jack knew how to listen to the darkness, it was one of the kel'no'reem exercises.

 

"Gravity," he said. "No -centered. Strength. Here and now. A rush of breeze. Beauty. Destruction. Construction. A cliff. No –the hand pushing someone off the cliff. A dark cavern with no end. Danger." Startled, Jack opened his eyes and looked at the man. Enki smiled at him.

 

"Change is a scary thing, for most people," Enki told him. "Sometimes people need to confront their fears in order to be cleansed of them. Sometimes people need to be pushed into that confrontation so that the phoenix can burst into flames and be reborn into a thing of glorious beauty."

 

"What if some people find the change to be too scary to confront?" Jack asked.

 

"Then they will stagnate and die," came the blunt answer. "I can hold out a hand but I can't force anyone to take it, no matter how loud, long, and hard they scream about it."

 

Sam came into the men's room when she was done dressing. Enki passed out paternal kisses. Sam seemed taller in the long, dark red dress that hugged her trim waist before falling easily to the floor. Stacy was in an identical dress, her brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, her father's face easy to see on hers. Daniel kissed her cheek and told her how pretty she was. While Cass took Stacy outside, Sam told the men that she agreed with Dr. Lam's assessment; she and Cassie had a talk with Stacy while they were dressing together, telling each other about their own initial growth into puberty. Sam clearly remembered Cassandra's own turbulent times. Stacy admitted that her chest sometimes hurt and she was a little embarrassed about how puffy it was. She was assured that there was nothing wrong and she had no reason to feel embarrassed about it; both her father and Jack were expecting her to grow up, so she didn't need to hide from them, either. Sam and Cass would take her shopping for new clothes when they got home; they'd make it a girls' day out so the guys would need to find something to occupy themselves with. Cassandra shook her head at the look the men gave each other.

 

"Not white?" Jack asked when he saw his girls.

 

"Kianna said that their wedding colors are dark because we start in darkness and we end in darkness. Finding the light is the journey in between," Sam said.

 

The private courtyard of the hotel was lightly decorated with flower petals strewn across the lawn. A water fountain sat in the middle of the yard, tinkling softly in the mild air. SG teams were in their finest as they stood honor guard along the sides of the space. The three waited with Ninurta in front of the fountain as guests came out and took their seats. They almost didn't recognize Ninurta; he had left the black leather behind and was in a white robe. His black hair was combed out, blue tints gleaming in the sunlight as it lay flowing over his shoulders. He had even trimmed his beard.

 

"Welcome," Ninurta said after everyone had been seated. "Almost all of you are from Earth, Tau'ri, therefore familiar with your own customs. This ceremony will be unfamiliar to you, and not just because of the participants." There were a few chuckles. "This is a handfasting, not a traditional wedding as you know it. The two, technically, mean the same thing but have undergone semantic changes over the centuries. This ceremony is to bind Daniel to Jack and Sam, who are married to each other. I am Inanna's priest, my function is to oversee this ceremony, to bless it, and to be the official spiritual witness. I facilitate gatherings and I council those who wish it. You are their social and familial witnesses; it is your duty to witness their contract to each other. It will continue to be your duty, during their life together, to bring them to task should they become negligent of their contract with each other. This contract has two parts: the first part is dry legalities. Who brings what to the union and the duration of the union. The second part is their personal statements to each other. That part was not necessary, but they wished to include it."

 

Paul stepped forward at Ninurta's nod and read the contract to the witnesses. It was for a year, at which time they may or may not renew the contract to five years. Should they wish to dissolve the contract, the party wishing to depart will take with him or her that which he or she brought to the union. Each will keep their money and contribute equally to a household fund. If anything untoward happens to one of them, the others will inherit equally. If Sam has a baby, the child will have her name and both men will be fathers to the child. Should anything happen to Daniel, Jack will assume responsibility for Stacy as her legal guardian with Sam secondary, should anything happen to Jack. All will contribute equally to the education of any children. All will have an equal voice in any household decisions.

 

Jack, Sam, and Daniel all signed it and Paul held it up for everyone to see. Sam then stepped up next to Ninurta. The men weren't expecting it and looked at her.

 

"Jack was scared to death when he first told me how he felt about Daniel," she began, smiling softly at Jack. "He hadn't planned on telling me but he called out Daniel's name a couple times when we made love; that kinda gave it away. Maybe he was expecting me to kick him out. I didn't. Obviously." There were chuckles. "I'm not sure what surprised me more; the fact that my straight husband had feelings for another man or that Daniel was actually receptive to those feelings. I love them both, though, and I have for many years, so neither revelation threatened me.

 

"We talk a lot in our house, a lot about feelings. This type of relationship was new for all of us and we felt it was important to keep dialogue as open as we could so that there were as few misunderstandings and hurt feelings as possible. During one of those discussions, and several since, Daniel introduced us to the concept of consorts. He told us he considers himself to be Jack's consort first, mine second. Jack was my consort first. It took us a while to understand that concept. I do understand it, as much as I think I ever will, and I respect and accept his position. This ceremony is less about me and Daniel, and more about Jack and Daniel. After discussing this with Ninurta and Inanna, I have made a few changes to this ceremony, so carefully planned by our good friend, Paul, whom I am sure is hyperventilating at this very moment. Breathe, Paul. Daniel has said more than once that he considers me to be the queen of our little family, so that's what he's getting."

 

"Jack." She looked at him. "You have requested that Daniel be made your consort through this ceremony. As I love you and as I love him, I am agreeing to this request and everyone here is a witness to that agreement. Daniel is your consort. The vows we took in our ceremony and the contract that we wrote together for this ceremony are equally binding. At Daniel's insistence, your relationship with me takes priority. At my insistence, your relationship with Daniel is to be equally as meaningful. Nate tattled on you, Jack." He was blank as he glanced over at Nate. Nate stood and grinned as he reached down behind the fountain and came up with a guitar. Jack paled. Sam took Jack by the chin and turned him back to face her.

 

"Do this for me," she said softly, staring into his eyes. "Do it for Daniel."

 

Jack took Sam's place in front as she and Ninurta stepped aside. He was silent for a moment and cleared his throat.

 

"I uh... Sam didn't tell us she was changing anything, so everything I wanted to say has blanked out. It was probably a good thing that I was sitting when I found out Daniel was bisexual," he began. "I won't say how I found out. I was also sitting when, after I confessed my feelings for him and waited for him to run screaming into the hills, he told me he wouldn't mind kissing me. It was a good thing I was sitting when he did kiss me, or I would have fallen. Only two people have ever made my lips tingle from being kissed, and they're both standing here. Only two people have ever been witness to my Truth, and they're still standing here. Since my wife....my queen....has requested a command performance, I will apologize to the rest of you before hand. I haven't done this in about 40 years, and Nate has only recently goaded me into even trying and I now know why. I will exact revenge when we get home, Jonathan."

 

He paused and then looked at Daniel. "As most people know, I have been a true bastard to you over the past years. Because of you, I have been pushed, pulled, turned upside down and inside out, shot, had the crap beaten out of me, and I've been killed several times. I have never been more alive in my life. You are my inspiration, my savior, my consort."

 

He nodded at Nate who began to play a soft cord.

 

 

Like a bird on the wire,

 

Like a drunk in a midnight choir

 

I have tried in my way to be free.

 

Like a worm on a hook,

 

Like a knight from some old fashioned book

 

I have saved all my ribbons for thee.

 

If I, if I have been unkind,

 

I hope that you can just let it go by.

 

If I, if I have been untrue

 

I hope you know it was never to you.

 

Like a baby, stillborn,

 

Like a beast with his horn

 

I have torn everyone who reached out for me.

 

But I swear by this song

 

And by all that I have done wrong

 

I will make it all up to thee.

 

I saw a beggar leaning on his wooden crutch,

 

He said to me, you must not ask for so much.

 

And a pretty woman leaning in her darkened door,

 

She cried to me, hey, why not ask for more?

 

Oh like a bird on the wire,

 

Like a drunk in a midnight choir have tried in my way to be free.

 

 

Jack's head was bowed as the final cord fell silent in the air. He swiped a hand across his face and fell to his knees. With a trembling hand, he took Daniel's right hand and slid a ring onto the third finger. He fell forward, his face against Daniel's thigh. Daniel waited, one hand caressing Jack's hair. When he stood, Sam took him in hand as the men changed places.

 

"Every once in a while, he does something that surprises me," Daniel told their families after a moment. They chuckled. "Shocked the hell out of me when I found out he was 'interested,' shocked me even more when I discovered exactly how good a kisser he is. The first time he told me he loved me, I actually cried I was so surprised to hear it. He's the one who proposed, by the way, three times before I settled down to actually discuss it. And he isn't the only one who has had Truths witnessed. When I needed to be held, he didn't hesitate to open his arms. I think I have to credit his parents for that; they raised a son who isn't afraid to express himself. You have stood at my side when I was in the right, and you have stood at my side and yelled at me when I was wrong. You always seem to know what to say and when to say it. You have been my world, Jack; I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. He showed them to everyone. "These, and the one Jack put on my finger, are extremely old. Shara gave them to Jack and Sam after telling him and Sam that I had been playing with them. Everyone knows I'm a freak for ancient things. Take my interest in Jack, for example." Everyone laughed.

 

"We won't need these, Ninurta, thank you." He handed them to the warrior. He reached into his pocket again. A gold band dangled from the tip of a finger. He took Jack's right hand. "Jack, this was my father's wedding ring. Please wear this for me; the two men I have loved most in life deserve to be together." He slid the ring onto Jack's finger. Jack clenched his hand into a fist, holding tight to the unexpected band. He hadn't known Daniel had his parents' rings. Daniel held Jack's face between his hands. "I love you," he whispered, staring into the dark eyes. He kissed Jack. Jack slid his arms around Daniel's waist and held him close. After a moment, Daniel stepped back. He pulled Jack to his side.

 

"Sam." Daniel paused and smiled. "Samantha. I know you think this is about me and Jack, and to an extent you're right, but don't ever feel that you are second place with me. Or with him. I stand in awe of you, Samantha Carter. I worship the ground you walk on. You think I'm joking when I call you my queen? I'm yours to command; command me. My God, Sam, your heart is so big, you were willing to open your home, your marriage bed, and share your husband with me. Your capacity to love is truly incredible. My memories of my parents fade more and more as I get older, but I think they would have loved you. This is my mother's wedding ring." He reached into his pocket a third time and pulled out another gold band. Sam's hand was trembling as she held it out to him. Her face was wet as Daniel slid the ring on. "You stood by my side as, time and again, I watched them die," he whispered. "Continue to stand at my side as I live." He kissed her, took her breath away, and she buried her face in his shoulder. Jack stood behind Sam and wrapped his arms around them both, burying his face in her hair for a moment before taking another kiss from Daniel over Sam's shoulder.

 

"I know that some of you are simply indulging us," Jack said to their families. Daniel and Sam stepped to either side of Jack and each slid an arm around his waist. "We do appreciate your indulgence. Others have accepted us with open arms and we appreciate that, too. However you feel, know that we love each other and this is the way we have chosen to express it. We may catch some fire for it when we get home, I don't know. As far as our superiors are concerned, nothing has changed and they've put up with us, so far.

 

"Our thought for taking this party to a different planet stems from a precedent which Daniel set when he married Sha're on the planet Abydos. Actually, her father 'gave' her to him, and they were considered married by the laws of her tribe. When Sha're died, our government gave Daniel the status of widower. By that precedent, we can argue for the legality of this union. If it comes down to that. We don't care about taxes and we have excellent benefits all on our own. We don't need the government's approval. If, and this is a big IF, someone decides to make a stink about us, there will be a fight. Sam and I could be court-marshaled for this. We don't give a crap. I'm not going to force any of you to get involved in that fight. If you are willing to be involved, if that time comes, we would like you to sign our contract as witnesses. There is a page provided for signatures. Please don't sign it if you are not willing to testify in court. All of you are here today because you are our family and we love you. We will not think less of you, feel less for you, if you don't wish to sign; you don't need to justify your decision to us.

 

Daniel held his hand out. "Come here, sweetie." Stacy jumped up and rushed to him, taking his hand. He positioned her in front of them.

 

"This is our family," Daniel told everyone. "This is what matters most to us. There have been days when I have wanted nothing more than to kick Jack's ass across the galaxy, but I would cross the boundary of death itself to be at his side. He told me I did, several times; I wish I remembered it. If we can over-come death to be with each other, there is nothing on that beautiful planet we call home that will keep us apart."

 

Ninurta came to the front once more to look over the crowd. He smiled faintly.

 

"When it concerns the will of two or more people, no law should stand in the way of love," he said. "With all the pain and death on not only your world, but in the galaxy, who claims the right to keep them apart? Jack, Sam, and Daniel have shown a true, powerful love and devotion to each other, and I declare them united and their union blessed."

 

Their honor guard gave a shout, startling the civilians, and fired zats into the air. The party was on.

 

While food was being set up, a reception line was formed, and formal thanks and best wishes were given. The SG teams were actually on their best behavior as they shook hands with Jack, Sam, and Daniel. Hammond looked at the trio, smiled, and gave a shake of his head.

 

"I don't know what Jacob would have thought about this, but if anyone deserves this happiness, it's the three of you," he told them. Sam put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

 

"Did Reynolds give you that refund?" Jack asked him, shaking his hand.

 

"Yes, he did," Hammond assured him with a chuckle. "You could have blown me over with dead air when he showed me the tape of you two men in the gateroom. I was joking when I made that bet."

 

He held his hand out to Daniel. "Son, you deserve this most of all. I hope you know you can count me in as part of your family. Your parents would have been proud of you; I couldn't be prouder if you were my own."

 

Daniel hugged the general. "I would have been proud to have had you as my father, sir."

 

During lunch, Jonas had local musicians play for them. It wasn't too different from Earth, human ears and vocal cords being the same throughout most of the galaxy. For the sake of politics and good neighbors, Jack made nice with the Prime Minister and several cabinet members who stopped by to congratulate them. Sam handed a new MRI to Jonas along with the schematics. The PM was tickled to play with it, aiming it at people and peering at their insides, comparing human and Sua skeletal structures.

 

They were surprised to see T'Keet, almost didn't recognize her; she had suddenly sprouted several inches and could no longer lounge on shoulders. A lot of her kitten playfulness had been replaced with that of an older child as she played with the other kids out on the lawn. One of the Sua cubs had recently undergone HIS changes and joined the ranks of adult Sua while his new mane had begun to grow in. M'Net said he hoped they were still around when it T'Keet's turn came, because she wanted Daniel to be at her initiation rites. M'Net told him that only very close family and friends were witness to an initiation rite, and T'Keet still looked to Daniel as one of her fathers, although she now understood that he was not.

 

Jack danced with Sam and then his mom, Katie, and Stacy. Daniel danced with his daughter and suddenly found himself upset that there would be a day when he'd be dancing with someone's new wife.

 

"Are you guys ok?" Jack asked, sitting next to his parents. He kissed his mom's cheek. She was behaving and not asking questions about her 'grandson,' although she kept looking at him with a strange longing in her eyes. Jack was only sorry he couldn't satisfy that longing.

 

"This....has made it all so real," she said, indicating the alien landscape. "I don't know what I was expecting, maybe purple skies and pink grass or something, but this is all so normal."

 

"The aliens are just as human as we are," he told her. "When they were taken off Earth all those centuries ago, they needed someplace there they could live, which meant an Earth-type planet." He put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze and put his mouth to the side of her head.

 

"J'ck!" T'Keet bounded over and spouted at him. "Me kiss!"

 

"You?" Jack questioned. "Why would I want to kiss your furry face? I'll get a hairball."

 

"Cute face," she told him, serious as she teetered on his lap and put her paws on his shoulders. "D'nl say so."

 

"Oh, well, if Daniel says so, it must be true," Jack told her, looking into the dual colored eyes. She had sprouted several inches to about two and a half feet tall and could look Jack in the eye as she stood on his legs. He put noisy kisses all over her face as she hooted and wiggled. He put his nose to hers and rubbed the side of his face against hers in a Sua caress.

 

"Love J'ck," she said. "Love D'nl, love S'm."

 

"We love you, too, baby," Jack told her, stroking her back. Michael had a strange expression on his face as he watched and listened.

 

The peaceful background music was suddenly replaced with drums. The Anunnaki had decided they wanted to dance, particularly since a couple of them had been making goo-goo eyes at a couple of local women. There was absolutely no way Jack was going to shake his booty to drums, so Daniel made Jack pay for it; he kicked off his shoes, tossed his coat and shirt down, and made sure Jack was paying attention, much to Jack's eternal embarrassment as his family and military people laughed and whistled at Daniel's half-strip tease in Jack's face.

 

Jack took his revenge later that evening.


	24. Chapter 24  Darkness Before the Dawn

  
Author's notes: Jack gets the phone call he never wanted to hear, the house is packed with children, and Enki has a heart to heart with our stubborn General.  


* * *

The mountain lodge turned out to be a cabin on government property and not much else. Jack was happy with it. After much romping and hikes through the forests of Kelona, they had to admit it was time to go home. Daniel had introduced Sam to the joys of out-door sex. He knew the forbidden quality of it would get her off, if their time in the hammock was any indication, and it did. None of the local animals seemed to mind the screaming. Even Jack had enjoyed getting bent over a large rock. The stream had been a really good excuse for them to get naked; they hoped they didn't scare the fish too badly.

 

They figured out the threesome togetherness and all three took turns in the middle. Jack had never felt anything as incredible as being in Sam while Daniel took him from behind. They laughed at themselves when one would fall out of another, and learned to coordinate their movements. They couldn't go fast, and the orgasms weren't scream-worthy, but they were enjoyable and they were with each other when the orgasm occurred.

 

As Sam slept next to them, Daniel held Jack between his legs as Jack caught his breath and relaxed. He touched Jack's face, licked at his lips, tasting Sam on them.

 

"I can't believe you sang to me," he whispered. Jack flushed and banged his face into Daniel's shoulder. "No, Jack, you were good; you don't give yourself enough credit. You have a pleasant voice and that was a beautiful song."

 

"I croaked," Jack informed him.

 

"No, your voice is a little raspy, but good. Some people can pull off that smoky sound, and you do. And I officially have a family of my own; God, Jack...."

 

Jack stroked the brown hair. "I'm a little stunned, myself," he said. "It's been less than a year and yet it's been years. A few years ago, Kevin Reynolds told me we argue like an old married couple. I feel like an old married couple. I'm glad we did this, Danny; the three of us have made a family with each other, and this is how it should be."

 

He slid off Daniel and curled up next to him, wrapping an around across Daniel's stomach.

 

"Jack, Stacy has been wondering about what to call you and Sam now that we are married. I know, the word doesn't quite work for what the three of us are doing but... Anyway. She referred to us as the Dads last week. Momma Bear and the Dads. Jack, I'd like to hear her call you Dad, if you want it."

 

Jack leaned up on an elbow. "Danny, she's your daughter. For her to call me Dad would take away from you."

 

"I don't think so," Daniel said with a shrug. "I love hearing it; it's the most beautiful word I have ever heard. Jack, as you wouldn't share your wife with anyone else, I wouldn't share my daughter with anyone else. We are a family and she's your daughter, too. Pick something else, if not Dad, but she wants to recognize you as part of us. You're not Uncle; she wants to call Sam Mom, and to call you Uncle would be slightly exclusionary."

 

Jack sighed and put his head down, thinking. "Let me think on this," he said. "I do love her, and I would like to hear it from her, but I need to work it out."

 

Sam turned weepy when she woke up and learned that she was a Mommy.

 

"Her own mother was a drug addict, Sam," Daniel told her. "It's only been a few months, and I do find that incredible, but you've been a constant in her life and she's needed that. She was starving for a mother. I know you're afraid of it, that you'll be a bad mother, but you helped to raise Cassie, and now Stacy already loves you. You're a wonderful mother, Sam, and I can't think of anyone in the world I'd entrust my daughter to other than you."

 

Sam gave a shaky nod and wiped her face. "It didn't even occur to me," she said. "I know you've been referring to us as step-parents, but this is real. We ARE parents. I'll mess it up."

 

"I've made a discovery," Daniel told her. "I've discovered that the words I'm Sorry I Messed Up work very well. I think the parents who mess up are the ones who can't say the words and mean them. Stacy and I talk, honey, I'm open with her just as I'm open with you. I'm no expert, but I think it's working. You don't need to change anything; you've been doing a great job."

 

It had been quite a while since they could all be together without the crisis of the day happening, so they took advantage of the time, had a Naked Truth session for a check-in with each other, and promised to make more time for each other. It was especially difficult since Sam was out of town so much, but they would work on it even if they had to take turns going up to Nevada for a few days to spend time with her there. Sam stayed on base there, but they would get a small apartment through base housing. There was no reason Jack couldn't do some of his work there, and no reason Daniel couldn't write and do research while Sam was at work. Jack would have Paul call the CO of Area 51 and see about setting up a small office for Homeworld Security.

 

"Jack, I think Michael's crisis of faith is worse," Daniel commented as they cleaned up and waited for Jonas to come and take them to the gate.

 

"He was a little spooked," Jack said.

 

"He was talking a sabbatical leave," Daniel said. "And monks."

 

Jack paused. "Yes, that sounds worse. I don't know what to do about it, Danny; he has always run away from whatever he couldn't deal with. I thought he was dealing with this alright."

 

"You ran away, too, honey," Sam said to Jack. She put a hand on his leg. "You tried to run away when Charlie died. The ultimate escape." Jack leaned back and shut his eyes for a moment. "I don't mean for this to hurt you," she said. "Yes, Michael ran away when his wife died but his sanctuary has been violated again by a force he has no control over. The force of facts. He's what? Sixty-two? You've been doing this for eleven years; he needs time to sort out his heart."

 

Jack reluctantly acknowledged her as Jonas came up to the cabin.

 

Stacy was happy to see them back home. She had stayed with the Boscos; she thought it was an extended sleep-over with Jessica, but for her parents, it was security measures. Nick had yet to spot Nate's shadow and he was becoming cranky about it.

 

Davis had taken over negotiations with Poland for a Yard, and had ten pilot candidates for Jack for final interviews. The president wanted to talk with Jack.

 

"Jack, I have about half the Senate and Congress jumping at my throat for this latest stunt of yours," the president told him.

 

"What stunt?"

 

"This marriage thing."

 

"Oh, that stunt. We taped it, I'll send you a copy," Jack offered. "Fast forward through me singing, though. And it wasn't a wedding, it was a handfasting. Nothing has changed, Henry, so I don't know what their problem is. We aren't filing any papers with you, we made a contract with each other, exchanged rings, our families are happy, and our stunt was blessed by a spiritual leader. Four, actually. The Senate and Congress can get over themselves."

 

The President sighed. "Jack, we really need to get this settled," he said. "I have a US Air Force General sleeping with not only his wife but also another man, and they are open about it. Now the three of them have gone and gotten married together. My general is not only bisexual but he's polygamous...."

 

"I'm not bisexual and I'm not polygamous," Jack interrupted. "We handfasted, we didn't marry, therefore no polygamous marriage has occurred. And bisexuality implies that I am attracted to both sexes, which I am not. Only one man."

 

"Jack, they're calling for your head again," Hayes told him.

 

"Let them," Jack declared in frustration, tossing his arm in the air. "I've had offers from Chulak, the Anunnaki, the Tok'ra, and Langara be in on their armed forces and all I need to do to leave this planet is press a button for a beam out. My wife and my partner have already agreed to leave with me, if it comes down to that. Col. Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson, in case you've forgotten who they are. If the Senate and Congress want to continue to play nice with aliens, they're going to have to get used to the fact that your Bible is not running the show. I'll tell them myself, sign me up for a hearing. And while you're at it, remind them exactly who is responsible for the 40 percent increase in armed forces recruits."

 

Jack told Davis to call Larry and Barbara and set them up for interviews. He had been refusing all interviews, but it was time to get in faces. At the pleading look on Teal'c's face when he was asked to make himself available, they also called Oprah.

 

Sam almost burst into tears the first time Stacy called her Mom. The girls went out for a girl's day, shopping, ice cream, and a movie. Daniel met with his students and caught up on their work. His students enjoyed his class; the schedule was so open, they got more work done outside the classroom than in, and checked in with Daniel when he called them. He brought them out to the house and they sequestered themselves in his den for the afternoon. They informed him that he was suppose to give them mid-term tests, so he made one up on the spot. Daniel had a request for a second semester transfer. The student was unable to get into any special permission classes, and really wanted to be in his class. Daniel looked at the transcripts and didn't understand why she wasn't able to get into classes; her GPA was at 3.8 and she had all the necessary background classes. When she came in for an interview, he understood the problem. She was transsexual. Daniel didn't particularly care; she understood the difference between modern Egyptian and ancient Egyptian, and spoke well in both, so he welcomed her to the class. The old fogies in his field could be so conservative. She became slightly teary when Daniel told her she was welcome.

 

Jack was rousted from his office by a phone call.

 

"Jacky, you need to come home," Michael told him in a subdued, husky voice.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately suspicious.

 

"It's bad, just come home right away."

 

Jack called Inanna and asked her to beam him to Michael. His older brother was startled to see him. Jack found himself in a hospital waiting room. Several other people waiting bit off a screech at his 'entrance.' Only his uniform saved him from being rushed by the security guards. They did consider asking him for the sidearm attached to his thigh, but decided against it.

 

"Well?" Jack demanded.

 

"I forget that 'right away' has taken on a whole new meaning for you," Michael said. He took Jack by the arm and steered him into a private consult room.

 

"There's been an accident," Michael told him. His eyes were red, his face pale. "Dad was taking Megan to the doctor for a last minute check-up. They were hit by a drunk driver."

 

Jack sat down.

 

"Olivia is fine, she's here. Megan and Dad.... They didn't make it, Jack. Mom collapsed, she's in ICU."

 

Jack tried to catch his breath.

 

"I want to see them," he whispered. Michael nodded.

 

"I knew you would."

 

Jack wasn't paying attention to where Michael led him; he only knew when he saw Megan lying on a bed. He stepped up to her and took her hand. It was cold. He stroked her hair, pushing it from her face.

 

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

 

"With Joey and Rita."

 

"Where's Dad?"

 

Michael shook his head. "Driver's side was hit, Jacky. He was gone in an instant. Megan died from hemorrhage."

 

Jack hit his comm. "I need Enki."

 

Moments later, the old man took his hand from Megan's chest and head and sadly shook his head.

 

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said. "She is beyond my reach."

 

"No!" Jack yelled hoarsely. "You can bring an entire planet to life, bring me Megan."

 

"Give me your hand." Enki held his out. He took Jack's hand and placed it on Megan's still chest. "Reach for her, Jack; tell me what you sense."

 

"This isn't the time..!" Jack yelled, swiping at his eyes and jerking his hand back.

 

"This is exactly the time," Enki said calmly. "That's why you called me here, now DO IT!" he roared.

 

Angry at the old man, Jack reached out from the inside. He found only silent, empty darkness. He fell forward, his face against her as he cried. A baby girl crawled on the kitchen floor, banging on pots and pans, resting against his chest in a warm bath during a difficult night, toddling toward him, arms outstretched, Da! a face covered in strawberries as she generously offered to share, dancing a happy dance around the potty chair in the middle of the living room, crawling into bed with him, watching her marry, feeling a baby playing inside of her, holding her first born, minutes old.

 

"I hate you," Jack said from Megan's chest.

 

"Good, at least you can feel," Enki said softly. He put a light hand on Jack's head, gave a short bow to Michael, and beamed out.

 

Jack had a headache by the time he was cried out. He hit his comm. "Would you please bring me my family?" he quietly asked. Sam, Daniel, and Nate were with him moments later. They looked startled, and then looked at the bed.

 

"Oh, my God," Daniel breathed. Nate went up to the bed, hesitant, his eyes streaming over. Jack pulled him into his arms.

 

"Dad's gone, too," he whispered into Nate's ear. Nate held on.

 

Sam and Daniel went to Michael as Jack and Nate clung to each other. When the men were ready, Jack put his arms around Sam and Daniel. They needed to go and see Mom. The nurse at the front desk attempted to tell them two visitors only, but one look at Jack's face and the guns on their thighs kept her quiet. Jack ordered her to find his mother's doctor; he wanted an update. They found Maggie attached to an IV and monitors, resting. Jack sat on the bed and took her hand, thankful to find it warm.

 

"Jonathan?" she whispered.

 

"I'm here, Momma." He bent and kissed her. He put his face against her chest for a moment and then sat up, taking his cell phone out.

 

"This is O'Neill," he said when the line was answered. "I want two security details at St. Vincent's Hospital, Minneapolis. The first to ICU, room 308, Margaret O'Neill, my mother. The second is to go to the neonatal unit, Olivia Carmichael, my niece."

 

"Reporters," Jack said, seeing the question on Michael's face. "Danny, would you please call Davis and let him know what's going on? I left without telling him I was leaving." Daniel stepped out just as the doctor came in.

 

"I'm sorry for your loss, General O'Neill," the doctor said. He looked at the guns strapped to both Jack and Sam but didn't say anything.

 

"Will my mother be alright?" Jack asked. The doctor started with the big words. "Tell her," Jack stopped him, pointing to Sam. They spoke doctor-speak for a few minutes.

 

"She collapsed from the shock," Sam finally told him. "The IV is for her blood pressure and fluids; she's a little shaky. She's weak. That's about it. Her willpower to continue will be up to her." Daniel came back in, quietly standing in the back.

 

Jack nodded, swallowing hard. He looked around. "Close this room off," he told the doctor. "I don't want anyone in that second bed, make it a private room. Two Special Forces are on their way, they will stay here in shifts until my mother is ready to leave. No unauthorized personnel is to enter this room, and if I find one word of information has been leaked to the press, I will track that person down myself even if I have to track them across the galaxy. Are we clear?"

 

The doctor acknowledged him and left to make the arrangements. Sam took Maggie's chart and looked through it.

 

"I thought it was the first born that was supposed to have control issues?" his mother said faintly.

 

"Well, I guess you'll have to stick around for a while longer and try to rehabilitate me," Jack told her. "Mom, don't you dare die on me, I need you. We need you."

 

She lifted her hand and touched his cheek. "I'm tired, Jonathan," she told him. "I love you so much, I'm so proud of you."

 

Jack held out his hand and Nate came forward. He went to the other side of the bed and sat, taking Maggie's other hand.

 

"I'm going to tell you the truth, Mom," Jack told her, unable to continue without her hearing it. "Sam, would you watch the door? Michael, if you feel you won't be able to keep this to yourself, you need to step outside. This is the most top-secret information in the world. Literally. If you stay, I'm holding you to confessional rules." Michael nodded and stayed. "Momma.... Nate is my clone. He's me, Mom, memories, feelings, everything. One of the Asgard did it a few years ago. You have three sons, Mom, and as selfish as this is, we all need you here."

 

She looked from one to the other.

 

"I need you," Nate said in her son's voice. "I know you as my mother, I have all Jack's memories of you as our mother. I need to remain your grandson, for all intensive purposes, but you are my mother and I love you. Please stay with me for a little while longer."

 

She raised a hand and hesitantly touched him, pushing the long hair away from his face.

 

"A miracle," she whispered, gazing at him.

 

"No, just a renegade scientist," Jack said. "Momma, I miss Dad. I love him. Megan gone has left a hole in me. We have babies to raise, though, and you should stick around to see them married off."

 

Maggie gave him a shaky nod and pulled herself together. Nate leaned down and kissed her cheek as Michael took the final blow to his heart.

 

After dinner that evening, Jack walked slowly down the hall with a baby in his arms. He cooed softly to her. The kids were sitting with their grandmother, all of them white and teary. Jack put Olivia into Katie's arms.

 

"She looks exactly like your mother when she was born," Jack told the kids. They had run to him when Joey and Rita brought them to the hospital earlier in the evening. Jack held all three kids, crying with them. When they were calm enough to see their grandmother, Sam and Daniel stayed with them while Michael took Jack outside and handed him an envelope.

 

"Jack, Megan wrote this last month," he said. "She wanted you to have it in case.... something happened. I hesitate to use the word premonition. I know what it says, she discussed it with me, and I have agreed to it."

 

Jack opened the envelope and read the letter. He sat down and read it again. He nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

 

 

"Ok," he said. "Would you please send Sam and Daniel out here?"

 

Michael went back in. When his partners came out, Jack handed them the letter.

 

"Do the children know?" Sam asked, handing the letter back.

 

"I don't know," Jack said. "I need to do this."

 

"Of course, you do," Daniel said as Sam put her arms around Jack. "We'll do this together."

 

They went back into the room. Davy was carefully holding the baby with Michael and Nate both watching over him.

 

"Can I hold her?" Sam asked the boy, giving his hair a stroke. Davy nodded and Sam took Olivia from him, cradling the baby against her heart. Jack sat next to the kids and Katie took over his lap, huddling against him, sniffling. He held her close as Davy went to Daniel's lap. The thumb went into the mouth.

 

"Kids, we need to talk about something," Jack said. "You're mom gave me custody of you. Do you understand what that means?"

 

"That she wants us to live with you," Katie said.

 

"Right. If you have objections, I want to hear them. I would like to take you home with me, with us, but only if you want it, too. It'll be a little crowded, you'll need to share rooms. I know you want your mom, I know you miss her and Papa and you're scared of being with out them. It's ok to feel those things. It's ok to cry and feel angry and sad. We all feel these things in different ways, so life may be rough for a while, but I promise it'll get better. You will always miss her but you won't stop loving her, and you will feel better after a while. You are going to feel alone but I promise you're not alone. You have me and your grandfather, Sam, Daniel, Nanna, and everyone else, and now you have a new baby sister. You are not alone."

 

The funeral would be in five days. At Daniel's suggestion, Jack and Michael took the kids to help pick out coffins. Daniel told Jack that it was important to make the kids part of the death process, as well as the life process. They picked out clothes for their mom and grandpa, and went to the cemetery to see where their mom would be buried. A World War II vet, Tom would be taken to Arlington after Megan was buried.

 

Davy was in the worst of the shock, so the men left the boy with Sam and Daniel. Nate took Maggie home and helped her to begin getting affairs settled. She began going through Tom's clothes and screamed, burying her face in a shirt.

 

Jack needed to call Paul and have him come up to deal with the press once wind reached them of the tragedy hitting General O'Neill's family.

 

"Fucking vultures," Jack muttered.

 

Paul brought Jack's new personal guard with him, six ex-Special Ops men and SGC SF ok'd by Nick, Jack's new head of security.

 

Olivia slept through most of the events, waking up long enough for a bottle and to be changed and cuddled before sleeping again. Thankfully, she was completely healthy. Although two weeks premature, her lungs were fully developed and she was spared any injury from the crash. The hospital reluctantly allowed her to go home, once Jack had the custody issue resolved. It was a temporary resolution; despite the letter from Megan and her will, the courts needed to track down Andrew and get paternal permission. Jack was frustrated on that end, arguing that Andrew had court orders to stay away from the children. Nick listened to the bitching, snapped his gum, and disappeared.

 

Sam and Daniel kept Davy occupied with his baby sister, teaching him how to care for her. They had a lot of help from Nate and great-grandma, since neither Sam nor Daniel had much experience with newborns. Daniel may have helped to bring a couple of babies into the world, but he didn't have to take care of them. They fell into their off-world routine of shifts, and shared feeding duty through the night. Davy climbed into bed with Daniel and curled up at his side. Daniel got him to talk and tell him stories about mommy. Davy finally cried. Jack found them and was relieved to hear that Davy was verbalizing.

 

After discussing it with his partners, Jack called Sara and told her she'd be welcome, if she wanted to attend the funerals. She was thankful and he could hear it in her voice. Sara had loved his father and Megan, adored the children, and missed everyone. She was looking forward to holding Olivia. Jack made sure Sam understood that she was primary in the lives of the children, now, not Sara. Sam admitted to being a little unsure of her place.

 

"Your place is at my side," Jack told her. "Sara may or may not stay in touch with the kids, I don't know and I won't argue with the kids if they want to visit with her. David probably won't, he doesn't really remember her, but Katie and Matthew may want to."

 

Stacy came up with Paul but wasn't sure of what to do. Daniel told her to just be sensitive to everyone and don't get upset if someone seems angry or starts crying; it was normal and it was ok. He caught her drawing one afternoon after Olivia had her bottle. Daniel was walking around with a sling across his chest, Olivia snug next to his heart.

 

"What's that?" Daniel asked Stacy, looking over her shoulder at the boxes on the paper.

 

"Our bedrooms," she said. "You guys have one bedroom and use the second for your dressing room, I have one bedroom, and Jack uses a bedroom for his office. That leaves one bedroom left. Matthew and Davy can have that bedroom and Katie can share with me."

 

Daniel was feeling guilty, having promised her a bedroom of her own. There was no way they could all have their clothes and dressers in their bedroom, and Jack really did need an office at home.

 

"Are you sure, honey?" he asked. "I know I said you didn't have to share...."

 

"Daddy, it's ok," she assured him. "I've never had my own room before, I always share. It's weird being alone."

 

Daniel wasn't sure which god he pleased but someone sent him a true gift when he received Stacy.

 

After dinner, they sat the kids down and went over plans. Girls and boys would each share a room. The older kids weren't happy about it, but there wasn't much the adults could do. Jack was giving them a choice, though; how did they want to divide the bedrooms? A wall panel down the middle, bookcases, no divider at all? Stacy and Katie decided on bookcases. Matthew wanted a bookcase, but Davy begged him not to, he wanted to be able to see his brother.

 

Daniel found a sketch of their house that Jack had been absently doodling into an engineering format. He and Sam looked it over and added their own two-cents.

 

Jack sat on the porch having fed Olivia and rocked her back to sleep. He put her back into her crib and sat outside with the baby monitor, listening to the nighttime. He could almost smell the tobacco his father used. He had suggested taking the kids home where they would have their own rooms, but they didn't want to go there without their mother. Davy came out, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, and climbed up onto Jack's lap. He snuggled into Jack's chest, the thumb going in.

 

"How are you, buddy?" Jack asked him, pressing his mouth to the top of the boy's head. He got a shrug. "Davy, do you understand what's going on?"

 

"Mommy and Papa died," David said. "Are they in Heaven, Uncle Jack?"

 

"Yes, they are," he told the boy. "They're safe and they love you very much."

 

"Does it hurt to die? When people die in movies, they look like it hurts."

 

"No," Jack told him. "Those are just movies, they aren't real. If someone gets shot, it hurts, I know it does because I've been shot, but your mom and your grandpa didn't hurt."

 

"How come they had to die? I want Mommy."

 

Jack held him close. "Mommy will always be with you," he said. "She'll be in your heart. You can talk to her and she'll always listen. She loves you very much and she was very proud of you. Everyone dies, baby, it's part of life, but we don't have to be afraid of it. There is another life after this one, I know it for a fact, so you don't need to be afraid."

 

"Heaven is after this life?" Davy asked, looking up at his uncle.

 

"Some people call it Heaven," Jack said. "Other people call it the afterlife, others call it by other names. You call it whatever you want to call it."

 

Between custody and burial issues, Jack had more than he could handle on his plate, so Davis called in a lawyer to deal with the paperwork. With his general in capable hands, Davis went home and dealt with the daily happenings at HomeSec. Daniel and Sam went with Michael to help with Megan's house; Michael said he had a couple of families in his parish who were in extreme need so he would have the families come over after the funeral and take what they needed. They packed up photos, jewelry, personal mementos, and the children's rooms. Michael sat abruptly in the middle of the livingroom floor, a family picture in his hands. Daniel sat next to him.

 

"Full circle, Daniel," Michael said, dusting the photo with a finger. He sniffed. "Her mother died in a car accident, too, bringing Megan prematurely. Makes me wonder if Megan was truly meant to be here at all."

 

"Of course, she was," Daniel said, touching Michael's shoulder. "If she gave anyone one moment of joy, she was meant to be here."

 

"I don't think I can verbalize just how much it destroyed me when Olivia died. My wife. I loved her so much. I was so blinded by my grief that I couldn't look at my daughter. I know my parents and Jack didn't understand and I had no way of making them understand. By the time the clouds parted, Megan was already looking to Jack as her father. I was jealous but he earned the rights, not me. Jack walked her down the isle when she was married, he held Katie when she was born, and the boys went to him before me. I was jealous. I made a few bitter comments about divorce, brought up some old doctrine. I was speaking as an angry brother and father but my family heard the priest and Jack paid the price. I have made so many mistakes, Daniel; my pride will be my fall. When Megan talked with me about custody of the children, I didn't argue with her; Jack has earned the right to them. I can only hope that their presence won't be too much of a burden to you and Sam."

 

Daniel shook his head. "We will stand by his side and love Megan's children. A little remodeling on the house is in order, I think, but we'll manage."

 

Michael held the picture to his chest, silent for a moment. "Daniel, this ascension thing...."

 

Daniel shook his head again. "It has more to do with the frame of mind and the person's will, than anything else," he said. "I was assisted by one of the Ascended, I was given a choice; ascending or crossing over. I chose ascension. That Being actually broke the laws of the Ascended to help me, for reasons of her own. I returned through the making of another choice. If Megan ascended, we won't know about it unless we ascend ourselves. My own memory of it is sketchy at best, and a lot of what I know I was told by others. Mostly Jack. It seems I visited him a few times."

 

"Do you think....Jesus was one of these Ascended?" Michael asked, looking at the picture.

 

"Don't see why not," Daniel said with a shrug. "I'll be honest, Michael, I'm not sure I believe he even existed, but if he did, everything he did can be attributed to things we've already seen in ourselves and in other races. I don't mean to try and test your faith; I think, though, I'd prefer to believe in his message, rather than trying to believe in his miracles."

 

Michael nodded slowly. "For the first time since I put this collar on, I'm considering taking it off," he admitted. "Something happened recently that sent me a more powerful message than any thing else that has happened. Do you know what that was?" Daniel shook his head. "That little one –T'Keet. A soulless creature doesn't understand love, Daniel. T'Keet loves. There is an entire universe filled with beings who understand the concept of love and yet know nothing of God. I feel like a hypocrite with an entire life wasted."

 

"Don't, Michael," Daniel said, putting a hand on the man's arm. "Alter your beliefs, if you need to, but don't give them up. The message Jesus gives is a beautiful one; it's the Apostles that started the crap, and pardon me for saying so, but the Church didn't do anyone much good when it came down to forcing people to believe their way or die. It's the individual who makes it happen, Michael. The New Testament is almost 2000 years old, it was written for a completely different culture and time; it needs to be reinterpreted for modern times, not kept in the past. If the Church is unable to change, you need to make a choice: do you want to stagnate with it, or step forward and listen for God's voice within yourself? I recommend the writings of Matthew Fox."

 

A couple more boxes were packed.

 

"When Jack came in to see Megan, he called Enki," Michael said. "Enki forced Jack to "reach" for Megan. What was that about?"

 

"Did he put his hand on Megan and concentrate?" Daniel asked. Michael nodded. "You'll need to ask Jack, I'm sorry; it's one of those top-secret things and I don't have permission to discuss it."

 

"Can I ask one more thing?" Michael asked, feeling devoid of anything. Everything seemed to be top-secret lately.

 

"Sure."

 

"I'd like to christen my new granddaughter. Do you think Jack will argue about it?"

 

"Jack has a very large heart," Daniel said. "I don't think it'll be a problem."

 

Michael put the photo into a box. "Jack isn't the only one with a large heart, Daniel."

 

That Sunday, the entire family stood in church for Olivia's christening. The service for her mother and great-grandfather would take place in the afternoon with the memorial in the evening. They would be buried on Monday. Jack wasn't sure how to help Nate who was also in deep mourning, so he handed Olivia to him and sent him and Cassandra to the front of the chapel. Michael said the prayers and blessings and poured water on the baby's head. Olivia wasn't happy about the shock of the cold water and made her feelings known. After services, Nate put his arms around Jack and hugged him hard, whispering a thank you in his ear.

 

They waited in chambers while the church was cleared of morning services and prepared for funeral services. Jack's SF had the neighborhood surrounded on the assumption that if Andrew was going to show up, it would be for the funeral. A few men stood politely at the back of the church during services, guns hidden inside jackets. Adults were spread out, keeping the children between them. Jack and Michael both spoke and Katie read a poem that her mom had written. The church was filled with parishioners from both Michael's and Megan's congregations. Megan's priest, Father Andrew, conducted most of the service. When it came time to go up to the coffins, none of the children were forced to go. Davy was on Jack's hip, thumb in his mouth, as they walked slowly up. Tom's coffin was closed, but Megan's was open.

 

"You don't need to be afraid," Jack whispered to Davy. He reached out and touched Megan's hair. "Do you want to kiss mommy and say good-bye?"

 

Davy shook his head and turned away. Jack patted him and handed him off to Michael before putting his mouth to Megan's forehead. He took Olivia from Sam.

 

"She's here, Megs," Jack said, holding the baby for her mother to see. "She's safe and healthy. You do good work, honey, she looks just like you. She will be loved, Megs, and so will Katie, Matthew, and Davy. I love you, honey." He lowered Olivia, touching the tiny bow mouth to the cold lips. Katie and Matthew were both white-faced and brave in their silent tears as they bent and kissed Megan's cheek.

 

As they were walking back down the isle, Davy ran back. Michael lifted him up and Davy put his mouth to his mother's cheek.

 

"I love you, Mommy."

 

A combination police and military escort led the way back to Maggie's house. The press were on the job but were kept away by chilly military SF. The children were exhausted so they were put to bed when they got home. Olivia was content in her sling across anyone's chest, but she seemed to be more relaxed on Jack's chest. He hated funerals. He hated family funerals most of all, and this was one funeral he wished he wasn't participating in. Sam was close by, keeping watch on him as she took over as lady of the house and kept things moving. Maggie certainly wasn't up to the job and was grateful to let Sam take the lead. Jack frequently took Daniel's hand. Daniel didn't say anything at the tight grips and sweaty palms; he let Jack take what he needed.

 

Nick snuck in and made his way to Sam. He bent and whispered. She nodded and he left.

 

Jack was running on fumes by the time everyone left in the evening. His mother had long since gone to bed, and Sam and Daniel were feeding the kids, so Jack and Michael cleaned up. At one point, Jack dropped the bag he was carrying and put his arms around his brother.

 

The burial and the next several days went by in a blur. Jack was on automatic as he took care of the details while Michael dealt with Megan's house. Nick had cornered Andrew and delivered him to cousin Joey at the station. Andrew didn't care that Megan was dead, it was her own fault; if she had obeyed him, he would have been the one driving and this wouldn't have happened. Jack's lawyers got together with Andrew's lawyers and papers were signed handing over guardianship of the older children and the adoption of Olivia to Jack. Jack was once more a father.

 

Jack, Michael, Nate, and Maggie flew to Arlington and buried Tom. Jack asked Sam and Daniel to stay and take care of the kids for a couple of days. It didn't seem to occur to Maggie that she was surrounded by some of the most powerful men in the world, nor that it was the Secretary General of the United States that handed her the folded flag from her husband's coffin. Jack was surprised to see Maynard and Vidrine at the funeral; he knew that the heavy-duty guard was more for his safety, than for paying honor to an old war veteran.

 

Once they were back in Minnesota, Daniel and Stacy drove a van filled with the kids' stuff to Colorado and Jack and Sam got school and medical records together. Jack tried to convince his mother to move to Colorado, but she wasn't ready to leave the house she and Tom had raised their sons in. Michael promised to stay with her for a while and keep an eye on her. Jack was still worried about her; she was over eighty and her husband of sixty-three years was suddenly gone. O'Neills and McCallisters tended to be long in the tooth, though, so she had a few more years in her.

 

By the time Jack and Sam got home with the children, Daniel, Paul, and Nate had the bedrooms fixed up. They had a door cut into the boys' room to make the bathroom a dual access. Although Davy didn't want to be cut off from Matthew in their bedroom, the guys understood the needs of a 14 year old, so they compromised; they got four -four foot bookshelves and semi-separated the room, two shelves back to back, giving the boys a sense of privacy and a place to store things, while still being able to see each other. Daniel had found a couple of magazines while boxing up Matthew's room; he didn't say anything, just boxed them up with the rest of Matthew's stuff. He did add a small box of condoms to the boy's bedside table, along with a note about proper disposal and a reminder about small children. Katie was low on her own supplies, so Daniel added those to her dresser, along with a box of condoms. He didn't think either of them was currently active, but they were teenagers and no matter what the adults said, the teens would be following their hormones.

 

A section of their dressing room was cleared and made into a temporary nursery. They had found a crib and baby supplies while clearing out Megan's house, and brought everything down. Paul looked at the sketches Jack had been doing on the house and began calling contractors. A house suddenly filled with four children and one baby was going to explode if they couldn't spread out.

 

"This is more than you bargained for," Paul said quietly.

 

"I love him, Paul," Daniel said. "We will adapt."

 

Nate went around and checked locks on doors and windows, and had Nick install better security on the gun cabinet in Jack's office. Nate puttered, doing anything to keep himself occupied. Daniel didn't try and stop him.

 

The children were subdued when everyone arrived. It was expected that Katie and Matthew would be angry and Davy confused. The baby was fussy over all the action and she was put into her crib right away for quiet time. The older kids were told they could re-arrange their rooms, if they wanted to. Paul left the family to get themselves together. Nate followed him out even though he knew he could stay.

 

When all the kids settled into their rooms, and Stacy was at school, Jack collapsed onto the couch. He was cried out, his face pale, exhausted.

 

"Are you able to eat something?" Daniel asked Jack. "There's chicken salad in the fridge."

 

Jack shook his head. "Do we need to renegotiate anything?" he asked after a moment. Daniel sat on the couch, pushing Jack's hip over.

 

"No, we don't," he said. "We didn't use the words, but this is for better or worse. It WILL get better. I promise." Jack pulled him down.

 

More than once their bed was crowded with children by the time the adults woke up in the morning. At Daniel's suggestion, Jack called Dr. Edmonds and convinced the good doctor to come over for a house-call for the whole family. Since the children knew nothing of Nate's peculiar place in all of it, he went to Edmonds' office with Jack for a private meeting. It came out that although the children were certainly upset about the deaths of the mother and great-grandfather, they were equally disturbed that their father didn't want them, which accounted for a death in and of itself, as well as a major personal rejection. What would make them feel better about that?

 

"I wish Uncle Jack was our daddy," Davy said around the thumb.

 

"But you'll be living with Uncle Jack and he'll be taking care of you," Dr. Edmonds reminded him.

 

"Can't he adopt me, too?" Davy asked. It took a while for Davy to understand that Uncle Jack was adopting Olivia because she was a baby and their mother asked him to, and that Uncle Jack would be her daddy.

 

"I don't want to be a Carmichael," Katie said, sticking her chin out. "Dad doesn't want us, he doesn't love us, I don't want his name." Matthew agreed. Edmonds looked at Jack who was nonplussed.

 

"All three of you want me to adopt you?" Jack asked. Katie was snuggled under his arm and nodded against his chest. The boys agreed. Jack would call his lawyer in the morning.

 

By dinner, Davy was calling Jack Daddy. He felt as though he should be arguing about it but couldn't come up with a good reason, and even if he did come up with a reason, Davy wouldn't understand it. Andrew ran out on the kids and had no problem with Jack taking them. He didn't want his children. Jack was afraid that not allowing the "Daddy" would give Davy the same message of rejection.

 

Jack sat in a warm bath with a naked baby against his chest. Sam came in to brush her teeth. She would be going back to work in the morning, much to her own irritation, but Jack agreed with Dr. Edmonds that they all needed to get settled back into their routines and give the children structure. She fully planned on enjoying Daniel before she left, also Jack if he was feeling up to it.

 

"She ok?" Sam asked.

 

Jack nodded. "Sometimes it's easier than filling the sink and trying not to get wet while the baby is getting wet. Besides, they like the skin contact; it's reassuring for them and bonding for parent and baby." He used his hand to gently wash her down with the baby soap, and massaged the tiny feet and toes. He pressed his mouth to the top of the fuzzy, bald head as she gripped his finger in a tiny fist.

 

"In a matter of months, you've gone from lover and husband, to the father of 4," she commented. "Five, if you count step-father. How are you dealing?"

 

"I feel like the Brady Bunch," he said. "It's no wonder that man was gay."

 

She tapped her tooth brush on his head.

 

"I think the more important question is, how are YOU dealing?" Jack asked, trickling water over Olivia's head and rinsing the baby soap away.

 

"I'm scared, to be honest," Sam said, sitting on the side of the tub and touching Olivia's head with a finger. "I'm not sure I can be a mother; I was just getting used to Stacy. And I'm not trying to put off any responsibility, but I really think we need a nanny. It's one thing to send Stacy to Nate or someone else for a few hours, it's another thing to find someone to take 4 kids and a newborn if all three of us happen to be out for a few days."

 

"I hadn't considered that; you're right," Jack said with a nod. "Where do we find a nanny to pass THIS security clearance?"

 

"England," Davis said the next day when Jack asked him. He made a few phone calls and got the name of an agency that provided nannies to the Royals. Jack considered giving Paul a raise.

 

The kids were settled into school along with the prerequisite IDs and emergency contact numbers. M'Net showed up and said he would be honored if they would allow him to assist in Olivia's care until they found a proper caretaker. Jack and Daniel looked at each other, shrugged, and showed M'Net how to care for a human baby. T'Keet was awed by the tiny thing and had to be instructed on claws and playtime. Much to her disappointment, human babies weren't up to running around with Sua cubs until almost two years old. A ten year old boy was, though, and Jack was glad to hear Davy running and laughing in the yard with T'Keet. A visiting, well-intentioned neighbor almost dropped the brownie pan when M'Net answered the door.

 

They found a contractor who seemed capable of creating an addition to the house and keeping it in the style of the rest of the house. Jack added to the plans by putting in a porch and hot-tub. Sam decided she wanted a fireplace and Daniel added a nanny's room on the other side of the house along the library wall. He didn't want anything for himself, the hot-tub and fireplace were plenty to keep him happy.

 

Jack put Olivia down for the night and made his intentions known to Daniel who was more than willing to oblige. He could sense the desperation in Jack as they made love and did his best to give Jack whatever he needed.

 

"Danny, there are little people running around calling me Daddy again," Jack said, resting on Daniel's chest. Stacy had surprised him with a "Dad" earlier in the evening.

 

"Jack, you were born to be a father," Daniel told him. "I don't think you realize how much you light up when you're around kids. Go kill all the Goa'uld you want, it's the kids who have taken you prisoner."

 

M'Net had beamed down his sleeping pillows and made a nest for himself and T'Keet next to Olivia's crib. Jack still found himself up several times in the night to check in on her. M'Net politely offered his own brand of brotherly care and Jack politely refused. He did understand that M'Net was offering a natural Sua remedy out of concern and appreciated it. Jack took his own remedy by using his mouth to wake up Daniel in the morning. He requested it hard so Daniel turned him over and took him.

 

Stacy's birthday was a week after Jack's. It would be a bitter-sweet 55 for him, not having his father or Megan present. He wanted a quiet day, not big party; he didn't think he could handle a party. They had a small dinner with just the household and Nate and Cassie. Nate had changed his official birthday to the day Loki sent him to take Jack's place. A few days before Stacy's birthday, Jack took her out for a date, just the two of them. Daniel took her out for her birthday, their first together, and returned home for cake and ice cream and presents. A few of the neighborhood children were surprised by the presence of alien children, but the SGC kids were not. Katie and Matthew were a little moody, but the adults over-looked it and told them that they could go to a movie or something, if they didn't want to participate.

 

They had the nanny's room built first, needing to get a nanny in place before too much longer; neither Jack nor Daniel could remember the last full night's sleep, and this time it wasn't caused by one of them trying to jump the other. To Jack's surprise, there were a lot of people who seemed to have extra lumber and bricks lying around and brought it all over in an offering. There were also quite a few SGC personnel who didn't have anything better to do on their days off than to stop by, claiming boredom, and offer to lend a hand by picking up a hammer or whatever else needed to be done. The big, bad, military men also took turns on bottle and diaper duty for a tiny baby girl who only had to blink and the men would melt. Anunnaki showed up, telling Jack that if they could build an entire civilization, they could certainly build an extension onto a house. The contractor Jack hired wasn't sure how to handle alien workers, and the union was up in arms, but Jack declared the building onto his house to be a military issue, so keep their unions to themselves. The contractor was impressed at how hard the alien and military crew actually worked and listened to direction.

 

Jack was feeling guilty.

 

"I told him I hated him, Danny," he confessed, lying across the bed, listening to industry downstairs.

 

"Jack, he knows you were lashing out in grief," Daniel told him. "Just go talk with him."

 

Enki wouldn't hear about apologies, having dismissed Jack's lashing out.

 

"I've lost children, Jack, I understand," Enki told him.

 

"What I don't understand is what you're trying to do with this sensing thing," Jack said.

 

Enki sat on the couch holding Olivia with a long-time ease. She seemed to find him interesting and stared up at him.

 

"Jack, you have had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into your brain twice. The Asgard did what they could by shutting off all those new connections, but the human brain is a tricky thing. I should know, I'm the one who set your neural net. The brain has many back-up systems; even someone with amnesia doesn't truly forget anything, the information is simply shut off. You wouldn't be sitting here talking, if the Asgard removed the entire physical repository in your brain. With an amnesiac or someone with certain kinds of brain damage, access can be had by building a new path around the pot-hole. The Asgard gave you amnesia. All that information from the Ancients is still in there, the door is only closed for safety. Like your gun cabinet. With the correct key, it can be unlocked. This particular gun cabinet is bursting at the seams, though, and you need to expand it."

 

"But I thought the Asgard zapped it out," Jack said, trying to understand.

 

Enki shook his head. "Remember the back-up systems. Your computer was abruptly unplugged but the information was saved onto a back-up drive. You didn't need to be worrying about information you weren't ready for, so it was temporarily turned off. As you become ready for it, more and more will be made available to you."

 

"I'm turning into an Ancient?" Jack asked in disbelief.

 

"You have the genetic code of the Ancients," Enki said. "Many people do, they just don't realize it. You were the only one who was available to download the information. Anyone with the gene could have done it, you happened to be there."

 

"So my ancestors were Ancients?"

 

"Yes," Enki nodded. "When they left Atlantis and returned here for the remainder of their lives, they mated with the locals. Their genes were spread into your pool."

 

"Can we identify those with the gene?" Jack asked.

 

"Sure, but do you want to?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, why is Nate a secret?"

 

Jack leaned back in the chair, looking at him. "Because he'd be taken apart by scientists and the technology duplicated."

 

"Do you really think this planet can sustain any more of a population if clones, or even an extended life, became the norm?" Enki asked.

 

"No," Jack shook his head.

 

"And what would happen if everyone with the gene had access to the information contained in your brain?"

 

"We'd destroy ourselves."

 

Enki slowly nodded. "Children with guns, Jack." Jack winced at the memory.

 

"And you've been trying to force me to grow up."

 

"Yes. You must, Jack, you are the key to the next evolutionary leap. The few times you have attempted to make a unilateral decision, it backfired, didn't it? But when you made decisions based on council from those close to you, you have gained ground. The two most important people in your life are already with you. With their help, you will learn to use that information in a positive, judicious manner. Sometimes the decisions you will need to make won't be pleasant ones, they may even feel as though they are destroying you, they may make you feel as though you are the cruelest person on the face of the earth, but you need to make them."

 

"Enki, I just turned 55," Jack reminded him. "What kind of decisions will I be making when I have maybe 35 years left? I'd like to retire for good in about 10 years."

 

"Jack, what was the lifespan of an Ancient?" Enki asked.

 

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, that's a Daniel question. A couple hundred years?"

 

"Close enough. Have you ever wondered why some families live longer than others? Along with this gene, you have information. Your brain has more neuron connections than anyone else on this planet. You are actually the smartest person alive, you just don't have access to the information. Yet. Nor would you understand the information, you'd only be able to follow the instructions. One of those people with you DOES have the brains to understand the information, and the other person is your wise council to help you to learn HOW to use the information. I've been trying to get you to learn how to access that information at your own will and your own speed, but you are fighting me on it. You have a few more than 35 years left, Jack; if you want to make them count, stop fighting. Everything you have been asking me to do, you can do."

 

"Like you curing David of his allergies?" Jack asked. "Don't think we haven't noticed him starting to eat everything in sight, and not one skin rash."

 

"Not my doing, didila."


	25. Chapter 25  Acceptance

  
Author's notes: Nate’s POV as he surprises himself, and then finds himself at the end of a knife.  


* * *

The morning light streamed through the window and he studied the reflections on the wood floor. It had been a while since Nate had felt lost, out of place in the scheme of things. He was feeling it now. He had to continually remind himself that it wasn't really HIS father that died, and it wasn't really HIS niece that died; they were Jack's, and he wasn't Jack. His heart continued to argue with him, just like it argued with him every time a certain geek turned his baby blues in Nate's direction.

 

Jack had been generous with him, though, including him in their lives lately. He had been stunned when Jack handed Olivia to him and made him her godfather. The rest of the kids had grown so much; Katie was becoming a beautiful young lady. He was a little concerned about her slim form but she was an O'Neill, so he wasn't TOO concerned; he had seen her pack it away at meal times. He expected Matthew to shoot up a few inches by summer. He wouldn't be surprised if Matty ended up 6'2" like them. Everyone had been watching Davy lately; for some reason, he wasn't breaking out in any rashes or having any food issues. All the kids looked like Jack and Michael, had that slim build and dark eyes. No one was going to think twice when the kids called Jack Dad; they looked like him.

 

The door opened and Cass came in, seeing that he was awake. She laid next to him and wrapped herself into him.

 

"You ok?" she asked.

 

"Yeah," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Contemplating the kids. They're so big. They grew up too fast."

 

"Are you going up to see Maggie this weekend?"

 

"I don't know," he said. "I think she may want some quiet time. Let her and Michael get themselves together. I'll call her and check in."

 

"Was she ok with....you?"

 

"Stunned," he said with a smile. "But that was expected. It got her attention. I'm more worried about Michael. He asked me about it and he wasn't handling it well. He kept trying to find holes by asking me things only Jack would have known. I...Jack had tried pot a few times when he was a teenager, and after Olivia died, Michael went to him and asked for a hit on the bong. Absolutely no one had known that except the two of them. Yeah, Jack could have told me about it, but the subject was so remote, who would have thought to tell me? Michael is spooked."

 

Cass shook her head. "I'm having a problem with the image of Jack using a bong."

 

Nate chuckled. "Only a few times," he assured her. "It was the 60's, be thankful that's all he tried. Gave us a headache, though, so it didn't last."

 

She stroked his hair, looking at him, used to hearing him speak in plurals.

 

"I was asked out on a date tonight," she said. He turned and looked at her.

 

"By who?"

 

"Dean Harper."

 

Nate's eyes grew wide and he laughed. "If you think Jack wigged out over us...."

 

"I know," she smiled. "Did you tell him we are no longer a couple?"

 

"No, not yet," Nate said. "Timing has been so bad, it was non sequitur. I think he was just getting used to us."

 

"Are you ok with me going out with Dean?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, sure, he's a good guy. A little old for you, but a good guy."

 

"He's 35," she said. "Same age difference as Jack and Sam. Besides. He's cute."

 

He smiled and squeezed her shoulders, pressing his mouth to her forehead.

 

"Have fun, babe," he said. "Give me some warning, if you bring him home. Does he know I'm still living here?"

 

"I told him," she said. "He's a little unsure about it, but I told him we're sharing the house, not a bed. He wanted to know how much like Jack you were because he wasn't going to start a threesome with you."

 

Nate wrinkled his nose. "I don't think so," he said. "Harper can get over himself, he isn't THAT cute."

 

Nate's mind had been so far from her over the past few months, that they discovered they were friends and not much more. They loved each other, but they weren't IN love. So Nate moved into the spare bedroom. At least Harper was SGC and would know how to handle a Cassandra emergency. The very fact that Nate wasn't jealous, told him that their move was the right decision.

 

"Ninurta wants to talk with me about something, so I'll be having lunch with him," Nate told her. He was hoping Shara was with him; they always had fun together. Cass frowned.

 

"What's he want?"

 

"Don't know. I'll find out."

 

He met the warrior on campus during his lunch hour. Nate bought them both lunch and found a section of grass to sit on. Ninurta had changed into jeans and a t-shirt for his trip into town. He liked the jeans but complained that they pinched his balls. Kilts were much more logical for men.

 

"We are expecting to be gone in a couple of months," Ninurta said. "Quite a few of our men have found wives and Aba said our new home is close to being ready for population. It's very close to Earth-like, so we've been stealing a few specimens from your animals and plants. Aba is also tinkering with the DNA of a few extinct species."

 

"Don't forget insects," Nate told him. "They do have a role to play."

 

Ninurta nodded as he bit into his sandwich.

 

"We'd like to begin getting our kids ready for the transition," he said. "We've been very lax with them; getting away with murder, as you would say. We'd like to find someone to teach them. Adults, too, actually. We don't want our society to be uneducated, and unfortunately, we've gone for so long without land under our feet, that many of our warriors have never learned to read much more than directions on the ship."

 

"That's a full-time job," Nate said, frowning.

 

"Yes, it is," Ninurta said with a nod. "Which is why we'd like to bring this person with us to our new home."

 

Nate picked at his rice bowl, thinking.

 

"I tell you what," Ninurta said, touching Nate on the wrist. "We are setting down for swim time out at White Lake; why don't you come up and play with us for the day?"

 

"Does Jack know you've been airing out the ship on-ground?" Nate asked with a twitch of an amused eyebrow.

 

"Of course not," Ninurta said. "That's what cloaks are for. At least until Sam figures out how to get the chair up and running."

 

After lunch, Nate went to Daniel's classroom and borrowed a book on Sumerian history, much to Daniel's surprised pleasure. Nate wanted to learn more about the Anunnaki's time on their planet. Basic history Nate could deal with, it was the mythology that lost him.

 

"Hey, Nate."

 

He turned and saw his friend Grant walking toward him. They knocked paws.

 

"Would your dad's nose be out of joint if I went to him with a problem?"

 

"Probably not, he's pretty cool. What's the problem?" He was still getting used to people referring to Jack as his father, but there really wasn't any other way around it.

 

"Religious crap," Grant said. "I'm getting so much shit from the guys that I can't even concentrate on my work."

 

Nate frowned. "And the bosses can't help you? You'll catch more shit, if you jump over the entire chain of command."

 

"I've tried," Grant nodded. "I've talked with all the spiritual leaders, the commanders, and the commandant. I haven't been able to get an appointment with the Super. There are three of us there, that I know of, and we can't even wear our pents. Crosses all over the place, around necks, in dorm rooms, but no pentacles. They mysteriously disappear. And I'm a little tired of prayers before everything. I wouldn't mind so much, if they were alternated between faiths or made nonspecific toward a particular faith. I don't know what else to do. If the US military is Christians only, I want out."

 

"Did you keep a log of your meetings?"

 

"Yes," Grant nodded.

 

Nate took his cell phone out and dialed.

 

"Hey, you remember my friend Grant? Academy? He's having an issue, can he come over tonight? He already did. Yes, I think so. Thanks." He put the cell away. "You have a meeting at his house tonight at 7. Bring your log. And I'll give you a clue –he appreciates open and honest dialogues, precise and to the point. Don't use big words, or he'll drag Daniel in to translate. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Daniel was included, once he hears the topic."

 

After Grant left, Nate called Daniel and hinted to bone up on modern Paganism for a meeting tonight which Jack might be calling him into.

 

Most of the students and faculty knew of Nate's association with Jack and Daniel, and it wasn't the first time someone came up to him with questions or looking for a juicy story. If Baal couldn't get anything out of him (Jack), why should anyone else? The thought of leaving Earth and colonizing with the Anunnaki was an interesting proposition; they appreciated him for himself and were offering him a chance to use skills that he hadn't in a long time. The leadership knew of his cloned status and didn't seem at all interested in trying to take him apart. Also, Jack was always looking for allies, and Nate would be in a position to set some up for him. It wouldn't be like he'd never see anyone again; they would certainly have gate access, once Enki gave the ok to use the new gate.

 

On his way to English Lit, a mile tall basketball player was attempting to get a date with a pretty girl. He wasn't taking no for an answer and wouldn't allow her to pass until she agreed. Nate stepped between them.

 

"Oh, sorry, man," he said, bending down to the fountain for a sip of water. "Cheryl, can I walk you to class?" he asked.

 

The girl gave a shaky, thankful nod and he put a hand at her back.

 

"Uh huh, man, I saw her first," the neanderthal declared.

 

"The lady said no; respect it," Nate returned. The tall young man put a hand out and touched Nate on the arm. A moment later, the player was on the ground and a crowd was gathering.

 

"No means no," Nate said to the prone player. "And don't touch me; you're not my type."

 

"Should know better than to fuck with the general's kid," someone muttered from the crowd. There were chuckles as people dispersed, with calls of "May the Force be with you" and "Live Long and Prosper." Most people underestimated Nate; he graduated high school a year ahead, so he still hadn't reached his full growth by the time he entered college. He had his height, but he still needed to put on muscle and another inch or two in the shoulders. The slender build made him wiry, though, and he didn't have Jack's aging knees and back.

 

More than once, various coaches had tried to recruit Nate to their teams; wrestling, martial arts, shooting, even the swim team, on the assumption that his lithe body would travel well in the water. He refused them all; he had no interest in the swim team, and it wouldn't be fair to everyone else, if he took a place on one of the other teams. If he wanted to wrestle, he'd find a bed partner; martial arts –Teal'c, and he could already out-shoot everyone on the school's team, considering he had Jack's Special Ops training. Besides; if he felt like taking someone down, all he had to do was head over to the gym and play with a few Marines. Matty had begun going to the gym again, now that he was living in town, and Nate was enjoying taking part in his 'nephew's' training, and Katie decided to take out a few frustrations by learning to kick box. It gave Nate a chance to get to know them as, first, cousins, and now as new siblings. He got a different perspective of them then Jack did, and gave him a chance to help them as a peer, rather than a parent.

 

Harper was waiting in the living room for Cassie when Nate got home. He was a little nervous to see Nate.

 

"Chill, Dean," Nate said, dumping his books onto the table. "I'm cool with it, I have no plans on getting into your pants, myself, and you have three days to let Jack know you're dating his little girl, then run, because I will tell him and Sam has a zat."

 

"Jonathan, leave him alone," Cass scolded him as she came down the stairs. She pecked his cheek. "Don't leave your stuff out."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Nate grinned as they left; he found it cute when she called him by his full name. She hadn't dared use it on Jack. He could hear Janet's influence on her, and wondered if she recognized it in herself.

 

He packed a bag and set his alarm clock; he'd need to leave early, if he was going to make it to White Lake at a decent time in the morning. It was a two and a half hour drive. Cassie called and checked in after her dinner and let him know she'd be staying at Dean's house for the evening. He could hear the warmth in her voice and knew she'd be alright, but told her to call him immediately if she needed to be picked up. Nate was her first lover and she was now comfortable with herself. Nate shook his head in bemusement; they had both been nervous when they decided to try it with each other. Nate wasn't virgin territory by the time Cassie surprised him with her request, but she was a virgin. She understood that he was slightly freaked out; he still saw her as a little girl. When he undressed her, though, he was astonished that she was not only a beautiful young woman, but she was a WOMAN. He hadn't wanted to enjoy himself, feeling like an incestuous pedophile, but he did enjoy himself. She came alive in his arms and responded to his touches as he explored her, showing her what her body was capable of. By the time he had lowered himself between her legs, she was gazing up at him with liquid heat pouring from her eyes. She winced slightly at his entrance, but she was as loose as he could get her with just fingers and mouth. He held her and waited until she indicated that she was ready to continue, and he murmured to her, letting her know that it was ok to be vocal, he needed to know what was good and what wasn't. She was a little embarrassed by her own carrying on when she was brought to orgasm, but Nate assured her that it was perfect. He taught her how to pleasure him, was patient, and got her to laugh when she gagged slightly on his semen. She didn't have to do it, if she didn't like it, just tell him. She got used to it and learned to enjoy it. It was an acquired taste.

 

Cassie called in the morning to let him know she was alright. He could hear the smile in her voice and he relaxed. He would have shot Harper himself, if he had hurt Cassie. He told her he was going out of town for the day and to call the Parents if she needed anything.

 

By the time Nate got to the lake, there were quite a few people splashing naked in the water. Children and cubs were running everywhere. There was a large, open field near the lake, large enough for the Heaven's Bow, if one could see her. From the bent grass, he assumed the ship was parked and he'd get a lump on his head if he walked into the 'empty' field.

 

His attention was taken by the stunning beauty walking naked from the water, wringing her long black hair as the sun glistened from her dusky, moist skin. She was perfectly proportioned, an athletic body, full breasts sloping into teardrops with water dripping from her dark rose nipples. With a start, he realized he was staring at Inanna. A hand clapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Don't worry, she still effects us that way," Shara said. Nate picked his jaw up from the ground. Shara was wearing only his leather kilt, the rest of him was bare and glistening in the sun. What the hell? Nate asked himself.

 

"Holy crap," Nate breathed. "I had no idea what was hiding under those leathers."

 

"What's his problem?" Ninurta asked, coming over. Shara jerked his chin and Ninurta looked. "Ah. Yes. Glory in all her perfection."

 

"I now understand some of that poetry that's been written about her," Nate said, slightly embarrassed by his teenage body's reaction. Sometimes the surging hormones got the better of him.

 

 

"The day was favorable for her,

 

she was clothed with beauty,

 

was filled with joyous allure,

 

How she carried her beauty,

 

-like the rising moonlight!

 

My Queen garbed in allure,

 

O Inanna, praise!"

 

 

Shara murmured the end praise after Ninurta completed the recitation.

 

"Hell, yes, I'll praise," Nate commented. The men laughed and walked with him toward the group. Nate shook himself as he realized he was staring at Shara's naked chest and thinking how perfectly formed IT was.

 

"How are you, Nate?" Shara asked.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You. It's been a while since you spent your evening with Paul," Shara gently reminded him. "Are you still alright?"

 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Nate nodded. "No flash-backs, no nightmares. I think it worked."

 

"And can you admit to enjoying it?" Shara asked with a smile. Nate flushed.

 

"Yes, I can" he said, lifting his chin daringly. "I'm not out trolling for guys, but Paul was pleasant company for the evening."

 

"Good," Shara chuckled.

 

Nate discovered that he was the only person with clothing on, once Shara and Ninurta dropped their leather and jumped into the lake. He wasn't comfortable bearing all with the children around, yet he would be the only one wearing any clothing at all if he put his trunks on.

 

"Binu, just drop the clothing," Enki said, sunning himself. He was surprisingly fit, for an old man. "Our kids don't have much of a concept of modesty, we lost it long ago due to the tight quarters on the ship. They won't even blink at your bare butt."

 

Nate took a deep breath, and a clue from Daniel, and went with the flow. The clothing fell off.

 

"Good boy," Enki said. "Now go take a dip and come back. The water is nice. It is slightly chilled, so we will take that into consideration."

 

The lake was in a remote section of the mountains where it could be gotten to only by back roads and knowledgeable turns. Jack had camped there several times and hiked through the area. The lake had supplied many a meal. It was a fairly small lake and could be hiked around in less than a day. The lake was indeed chilly as Nate discovered when he dove in and his balls tried to snake back inside.

 

"N't!"

 

He saw a cub making her way toward him and he waited for her. It was a little hard with all the flattened wet fur, but he was pretty sure it was K'Van; she had a white streak down the bridge of her small nose and violet colored eyes shining from dark, golden fur. Her father was L'Ton, one of the old-time Sua from the ship. K'Van was a couple years older than T'Keet, about the size of a five year old human child. She should be the next in line to enter adulthood in just a couple more years. Nate caught her.

 

"Tossss," she demanded. He lifted her to his shoulders and she jumped off. She popped back to the surface, hooting and demanding more.

 

"Say please," he told her.

 

"Pleeeezzz!"

 

He played diving board again.

 

Nate was wiped out before the kids were. The eleven Anunnaki kids were between 10 and 16. Nate had discovered that they were on the ship when it phased out because they were apprentices in different departments. Apprenticeship began for them at 10, in between household duties and civic duties when they were on the ground. They learned their adult skills in a hands-on method which the Anunnaki felt was a better way than sitting on their butts for twelve or more years. Nate wasn't sure how he felt about that, considering that he, too, learned better when it was hands-on training. At least the Anunnaki combined the training with other skills such as basic reading, writing, and arithmetic. Not all children would grow up to be warriors; other skills were needed to run a village, and even warriors needed to know how to read and calculate their instruments. With them in limbo until Enki had their new home ready, the children were beginning to get a wild streak. They needed their brains exercised.

 

They moaned when he declared he needed a break, so he dug into his bag and gave each child a homemade flash card with a number and an item on it. He told them to bring him what was on the card, and he'd give a candy bar to each one who got it right. Children flew into the nearby field and trees. Nate collapsed onto his towel.

 

"What did you tell them?" Ninurta asked with a chuckle. He was lying on a blanket, browning his already bronze skin. Nate felt whiter than snow next to the bronze-skinned Anunnaki, and he had a decent tan.

 

"I sent them on a scavenger hunt," Nate said. "It was for my own sanity."

 

Most of the warriors were playing some sort of game nearby. It involved a ball, but Nate had never seen the game before. He wasn't picking up the rules; it seemed to be arbitrary. There must be rules, though, because every once in a while, the men would stop and argue. The three female warriors, other than Inanna, were relaxing on blankets nearby. Sululi, Taylia, and Tabua, if he remembered correctly. The oldest of the teen girls went over to them and sat down. Adia.

 

"Ah, that one," Shara murmured, following Nate's eyes. "Betwixt and between."

 

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

 

"She wants so much to be a woman; she is, according to our laws, but she won't take a lover."

 

"Why?"

 

"She views us all as fathers, uncles, and brothers," Shara said. "Another problem which I hope will be rectified once we are settled. She knows she is welcome to our pillows whenever she wants. We would be gentle with her. She does take comfort with her sisters, and we considered that maybe she prefers her own gender, but she says not."

 

"Is she afraid?" Nate asked.

 

"She says not," Shara said with a shrug. "Ah, well, she will approach someone when she is ready."

 

"It's been interesting being a teenager," Nate told them. "I know in my head that I'm a 55 year old man, but society sees the 18 year old kid. A serious lack of respect comes with that. I...Jack was a Colonel when he was cloned. I have all that knowledge and experience inside of me, but not too many people take me seriously. Is Adia taken seriously? Is she respected for who she is? I understand that you need women to continue your race, but maybe Adia is feeling the pressure and is refusing to participate. At least until she has had time to make a name for herself and to find herself outside the needs of her society."

 

Even Enki was looking at him thoughtfully.

 

"Do you have a suggestion?" Inanna asked. She was on her stomach and pushed her hair out of her face as she raised her head to look at him.

 

Nate shrugged. "Not really," he said. "I don't know enough about your society to even hazard a guess as to what could be going on beneath her skin. If she were one of my kids, though, I'd say she didn't have enough to do. She could be bored, feeling under-utilized as a person, her femininity being focused on instead of her skills. What has she been trained in?"

 

"Warrior skills," Inanna said.

 

"What are her hobbies?"

 

"I don't know," Inanna admitted.

 

"She spends a lot of time in hydroponics," Gibil told them.

 

"Well, if she has an interest in plants, why is she being trained as a warrior?" Nate asked.

 

"Because we don't need another gardener," Ninurta said.

 

"If it were me, I'd be feeling resentful," Nate told them. "Is there someone in hydroponics that would maybe like to be someplace else? Don't you cross-train your people? What if there was an accident and everyone who knew about hydroponics was killed?"

 

"Kandel is often helping in healing," Gibil said thoughtfully. "Perhaps Gula can train him, if he'd like, and Adia can learn hydroponics."

 

Ninurta patted Nate on the back. "See?" he asked. "You are teaching us already."

 

"Come on," Nate said with a laugh. "All these thousands of years, and it never occurred to you to cross-train anyone?"

 

"Not really," Ninurta said with a shrug. "You need to understand; most of our positions are handed down through family ties. Why would it occur to us to cross-train someone whose family has always done, say, carpentry? Inanna's parents were rulers before her, this is what she has been trained to do. Gibil's father was a blacksmith, Shara's father was part of Nanna's forces before Nanna was killed, Aba has trained me to replace him, if I need to. Adia's father is Kadash, there with the black band on his left arm; her mother was killed in an accident when Adia was small. Balti was happy with her crops. Perhaps Adia would have been better served in hydroponics. Hashduk, we may have made a mistake."

 

"Let's talk with Adia first," Inanna told him. "If she wants the change, we will grant it."

 

Children came running back and they all stood proudly in front of Nate, holding out handfuls of stuff. Pinecones, acorns, and other seedlings. He had them each count out their treasures and handed out candy bars to the winners. He sent the others out to try again.

 

"What does hashduk mean?" Nate asked. He had unobtrusively looked the children over; they were clean and looked healthy and well-fed. They were obviously loved, seeing the warriors patting heads and faces with kind smiles of their own. If the children needed anything, it was the influence of a mother to even out the wild, masculine behaviors which even the girls had.

 

"Beloved," Ninurta said with a smile, answering Nate's question and bending down to kiss Inanna's shoulder. "She is my beloved unto eternity."

 

"Don't get him started," Gibil said to Nate. "He'll start composing poetry and sing it at the top of his voice, no matter how bad it is. The poem, that is; he has a nice voice."

 

"You are jealous," Ninurta accused him. "You couldn't compose a poem if it bit you on the ass."

 

The fight was on and it landed them in the water. It didn't seem to occur to either of them that they were in the water as they kept wrestling with each other.

 

"Will they drown?" Nate asked. The others seemed unperturbed by it.

 

"No, they're just playing," Enki assured him with a smile. "They'll get turned on and end up.... Yep."

 

Ninurta and Gibil began kissing and they fell to the shore. Shara, Enki, and Inanna laughed. Nate looked around. None of the children paid the slightest attention to the men. More children came running back to Nate and showed him their treasures; he rewarded the correct returns and helped the few left who did not understand. He showed the curious adults what he did with the cards.

 

"So they are learning to count and read at the same time," Shara said, looking through the cards. He nodded. "Interesting. I hadn't thought of this. And it is certainly keeping them occupied." For some reason, Nate was pleased that Shara approved.

 

"My s....Jack's son, Charlie, had a little problem with numbers, so Jack made him flash cards like this," Nate told him.

 

"Nate, you're having a problem separating yourself from Jack, aren't you?" Enki asked.

 

"Sometimes," Nate nodded. "It's why I decided to teach instead of enlisting. Change of world-view."

 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Enki asked softly.

 

Nate felt his eyes prickling as he nodded.

 

"Then come with us," Enki invited. "There will be nothing on Kalam that will associate you with him. Once I unlock our gate, you can visit anytime and then return to a home where no one will compare you to him. You can begin again, become a new person. If you want to separate yourself from Jack, you need to step as far outside Jack's box as you can. Tell me; is the person Jack is now, the person he wanted to be when he was 18?"

 

"No," Nate admitted. "Jack wasn't as uptight at 18 as he is now. I've tried relaxing, and to an extent I'm a hell of a lot more relaxed than he is, but I still have his memories as though they were my own."

 

"Then make your own memories, son," Enki advised him. "You have a long life ahead of you, make the most of it. I have a recommendation on where to start; words have power. Names have an energy of their own. Nate is a good name, but it is the name of a boy. Why not make peace with Jonathan? Jonathan was a man even a king could love."

 

Nate looked at him thoughtfully. "We never did like Jonathan. I'll think about it."

 

No, they never did like Jonathan. It was a square name, someone who was expected to wear large glasses, high-water pants, and a pocket protector. Abruptly, the image of Michael Landon from Little House came to mind, as well as the father of Clark Kent. Both men were rural farmers, strong, yet kind, each had a strong sense of right and wrong, and both taught their children those ethics as well as teaching them to love.

 

"What would I do on...Kalam? Not Abydos?" he asked.

 

"The Abydonians are gone," Enki said. "We will remember their spirit and set up a tribute to them. In the history of Earth, Abydos is important and should not be forgotten. As for what you will do; we'd mainly like for you to be the teacher of our children. You can manage your own land, if you wish, raise cattle, be a warrior. Your memories of Jack's knowledge of battle will be praised and you would be asked to sit on the war council. You can do whatever you'd like. And the gate will be open, so you can travel, if you'd like to do that, too. We aren't stranded there, we have a ship and a gate."

 

"I'm thinking about it," Nate admitted to him. "Ninurta told me a little."

 

A couple of the female warriors had begun nuzzling each other and laughing. Adia kept looking Nate's way; she was caught by his hair which had begun to dry and blow slightly in the warm breeze. Black hair was the main color, but a few of the crew had other colors. The rich, heady scent of musk kept drifting over him and he found himself taking deep breaths every time it came his way. He looked around. The only person next to him on his right was Shara, laying prone beneath the warm sun. Nate excused himself and pulled his shorts on; if he didn't walk it off, he was going to embarrass himself. The women were enough to get him going, all of them beautiful and fit, but his reactions to Shara were beginning to concern him. Nate didn't know what was going on; even when various Anunnaki came into town for visits, it was Shara that Nate was drawn toward. The man was soft spoken, yet his voice commanding, and even when he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, people stopped dead in their tracks to look at him. Nate had seen females from 12 to 80 stop and watch Shara walk by. Even a few men had stopped to stare. It was always Shara that seemed to be concerned with what was inside people, and took the time to ask after well-being. Nate was beginning to wonder if he WAS bisexual, and maybe it was something Jack had tramped down for so long that he no longer saw it. With a strong Irish-Catholic family, and then military, it would certainly make sense for Jack to deny it. Nate would have to examine those memories more closely. A few times when Nate had jerked off, Shara's form unexpectedly appeared. Nate had put it down to aberration and associating with Jack and Daniel who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

 

"Binu, are you alright?"

 

He turned to see the subject of his wanderings behind him.

 

"You've seemed a little pre-occupied today," Shara said. He had put his kilt back on, Nate was thankful to see.

 

"What does binu mean?" Nate asked.

 

"Son," Shara answered with a soft smile. "Would you like to learn our language?"

 

"I'm sure I'll pick it up, if I go with you," Nate said.

 

"More than likely. Is there something on your mind?" Shara asked with a quizzed look. "You can talk to me, you know. If there are any concerns about moving with us, or your place in our society, just ask. You will be welcomed, and an important member of our society. And we would make you part of our family; you will not go without."

 

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Nate said. He sat down, his back up against a rock. "I'm not sure what's on my mind, actually. A lot of things. There have been so many changes lately, that I don't even know where to look for a center."

 

Shara nodded thoughtfully and sat.

 

"May I ask something?" he asked. Nate nodded. "Would you like to kiss me?"

 

Nate stared at him.

 

"I only ask because I have noticed you looking at me," Shara said. "You would not be unwelcome, if you wish to lay with me."

 

"I'm sorry," Nate said, looking at the ground. "I'm not sure why I've been looking at you."

 

"Maybe it's time to find out. If I steal a kiss, are you going to hit me?" Shara asked with an amused smile. Nate shook his head with a nervous jerk. It suddenly occurred to him that he was in the same position as Jack was when Daniel kissed him. And it wasn't like he hadn't kissed a man before.... Did Paul count? Someone who was comfortable and an experiment? He wasn't actually attracted to Paul, but Shara had definitely, and unexpectedly, turned him on.

 

He had been trying all morning to avoid looking down at Shara's thick organ hanging proudly from a bed of black hair. Since Daniel was the only man who had affected him this way, Nate was feeling a little off-balance. Nate watched the warrior lean in and fought the panic, reminding himself that he did actually have fun with Paul, once he relaxed, and he was most definitely attracted to Daniel. He supposed Shara could be considered handsome, he was always clean, he kept his beard trimmed close to his face, his body didn't have an ounce of fat on it, was all hard warrior muscle..... lips touched his. Nate forced himself to chill with another reminder that he did enjoy it before.

 

Shara's kiss was as soft as his voice and Nate allowed himself to return the kiss. It was strange, the feel of a beard against his face, but the kiss was nice and Shara's lips were sweet. Nate discovered that his hand had a mind of its own as it slid up and into Shara's hair. He opened his mouth at the touch of a questing tongue and heard a low moan, and realized that it came from his own throat. A hand caressed one nipple as Shara lifted his head.

 

"Do you wish to stop?" he asked. "I'd like to make love with you but only if you are willing. This is not dependent upon you joining our colony, I simply wish to enjoy this with you."

 

"I've only been with one man for one night," Nate confessed. "I'm not counting Jack's past."

 

"I know, didila," Shara said, giving Nate's face a stroke. "I will be gentle with you, and you can stop anytime you wish."

 

"I don't want you to be gentle," Nate heard himself saying. "I can't even get women to take me seriously, they only see the kid. Make me feel it."

 

"This body may be young," Shara said, sliding his hand down Nate's stomach to cup the growing mound between his legs. Nate covered the hand with his and kept it there. "But your soul is ancient and well-traveled. And you do have a soul of your own; your mind and body can be duplicated, your soul cannot. You are your own person, giru, don't ever doubt that."

 

"What's giru?"

 

Shara smiled. "Dear."

 

He slid his arms around Shara and pulled the man to him. A muscled warrior in his arms was strange but he suddenly found himself with a hole in the center of his chest and needed it filled. A warm, glowing light became hotter and hotter and filled the space in his chest. The brightness was good and enveloped him in a pure love that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since the day Jack fell in love with a baby boy. Nate found himself bared and laid out on the forest floor, a strong, hardened hand exploring him as sweet lips devoured his mouth and moved down his neck. His nipples were paid attention to as the hand slid under his balls. Nate moved a leg and the hand pressed against him, the palm firmly massaging his opening. He jerked his head back and groaned.

 

"Oh, Christ, that feels good," he moaned. Shara slid down and took Nate into his mouth. He sucked at the foreskin, sliding his tongue underneath, making Nate quiver and moan and thankful that he took the time to keep himself clean. He lifted Nate's legs and Nate cried out as his ass was kissed and sucked and gently nibbled. A tongue slid in, claiming him, and he cried out again, almost whimpering at how good it felt. He was sometimes pissed that his body wasn't done growing, so he felt small in the warrior's arms; at the same time, he could say he had never felt more the center of anyone's universe than he did as Shara pleasured him into release. Shara drank up the white pool on Nate's stomach and sucked the rest out of his cock. Nate was no expert at it, but he brought Shara up and took the large cock into his mouth. Part of him was scared to even consider taking it in his ass, and yet another part was crying out for it. They needed lube. It would have to wait. He listened as Shara gave a few patient instructions and he soon had a mouthful of bitter-sweet milk.

 

Shara gave a breathless chuckle and sat back against the rock, taking Nate with him. Nate straddled his lap and licked at Shara's mouth, tasting himself. Large hands caressed his back, down to handle his ass and then up, squeezing his shoulders and carding his hair.

 

"You are beautiful, didila," Shara told him.

 

"I'm not," Nate said. "I'm still a skinny teenager. And have you seen Jack lately? That's what I'm growing into; an old codger with gray hair and wrinkles."

 

Shara smiled and took a lock of hair to his nose. "Beautiful is the only word to describe you," he said. "The man is on the inside, and that man has a beautiful heart. When the heart glows, so does the outside. You have taken steps to change yourself, to separate from Jack, so don't compare yourself to him. Sure, he'd be welcome in any of our beds, especially Ninurta's, but it is you that I want."

 

Nate studied the face inches away from his. He touched the beard, shaved close, giving Shara a slightly pirate look. "Am I going to have sex with the others?" he asked.

 

"If you'd like," Shara told him. "That's up to you. Because of our life-span, we had to put aside jealousy long ago; we would have killed each other, if we didn't. I am Ninurta's consort. He knows I have an interest in you, and I have his blessing to pursue you. We are in Inanna's household, so I am welcome in her bed, also. I have taken many partners, but I am usually with Ninurta, Inanna, Gibil, or Erra. He is Ereshkigal's but our households are close. Sometimes Aba joins us."

 

"Enki?" Nate leaned back to look clearly at him. "Isn't he Ninurta's father?"

 

"Yes," Shara said, amused. "But remember our age. Over this much time, those boundaries tend to disappear. You need not sleep with anyone you don't wish to. Aba is an excellent lover, though. This also does not preclude you from taking a wife."

 

Nate absently explored the hard chest as he thought. "What about sexually transmitted diseases?" he asked.

 

"One of Aba's tricks," Shara said with a shrug. "We don't need to worry about those. I can't remember the last time one of us was sick with anything, including a cold."

 

"Really? Is that something he can give us? We have so many sick people; millions are dying from AIDS, HepB..."

 

"You see?" Shara said, cupping Nate's face. "Beautiful. And if you haven't noticed, you think more like Daniel, than you do Jack."

 

"Daniel was my main influence when I decided to do everything I could to separate myself from Jack," Nate said. "Jack is a good man. A good person. He can be a little single-minded, at times, though, so I've tried to balance that with Daniel." It took him a damned long time to shut Jack up and force himself to start countering him with Daniel. He read one book after another until he began to absorb what he was reading. He still had a problem with more complex words, but at least he was learning to think with his heart, something that was shut off by years of blood and guts. He noticed that Jack was starting to learn, too, thanks to Sam and Daniel being in his house 24/7.

 

"Jack is military," Shara commented. "He's a proper warrior. Consider, though, my love; is it proper for the planet if everyone were completely healthy and lived a long life? What would they learn if their mistakes were wiped away without them learning from those mistakes?"

 

Nate slid off and to the side. "That isn't a fair question."

 

"Isn't it? How will this race grow to join the Asgard if they are not made to fight for it? You already have the weapons necessary to wipe out the entire planet in one stroke, and yet what advances have you made in medicine? Seems to me, the Earth herself is making decisions, since her guardians are ignoring her needs. You have been a father, through Jack; what would happen if you gave your child everything he wanted, without making him earn it or even recognize consequences?"

 

Nate leaned back against the rock and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. "He would become spoiled and unappreciative of the gifts he is given," Nate admitted.

 

"He would break his toys and scream until someone replaced the toys," Shara said. "Is that what you want?"

 

"No," Nate shook his head.

 

"Then teach the children of Earth by example; you have earned your place, you know the value of life. Remember; we cannot assist you as a race, the Tau'ri must make it on their own. We will assist with small things, but not the big things."

 

When they got back to the main group, the others took one look at Nate and teased him.

 

"Leave him be," Shara admonished them.

 

"Is it official, love?" Ninurta asked him, placing a kiss on his neck.

 

"I'm considering it," Nate responded with a lift of his chin. "Whether or not I want to get involved with your raggedy ass, is another matter." Good-natured howls went to Ninurta.

 

Shara continued to flirt with Nate as they sat talking with the others. Sex under the sun seemed to be the order of the day, so no one cared that Nate had a constant semi-hard on. No one seemed to find it unusual when Shara went down on Nate in front of everyone. Shara's touch left Nate weak and wanting more; he didn't care when someone placed their lips on his or explored his nipples. Shara turned them over and Nate found himself on top of him, rubbing their genitals together.

 

"Do you want him, giru?" Ninurta asked in his ear.

 

"Oh, God, yes," Nate breathed. A hand reached under him and he felt lubed fingers enter him. He lay forward, resting on Shara's wide chest, kissing him as he was gently stretched.

 

"Sit up," Ninurta said, caressing his back. "I know you have only been with Paul, so you lead the way. Reach below and take him in hand, and you guide him into you, take him at your own pace." Nate was relieved that he wasn't going to be bent over and stuck with that pole. He slowly lowered himself onto Shara, wincing at the large hardness attempting to enter him. Ninurta leaned in front of him and sucked him. Nate groaned and found himself opening up and lowering himself further. Before he knew it, he was all the way down. It was difficult to slid up and down, so Nate discovered that if he rocked back and forth, his prostate was hit just nicely. Shara caressed where he could reach as Ninurta continued to suck him. The penis in him was slightly painful, Nate was sure he had a few tears, but he didn't care; he had never felt anything so good before and when Shara came in him, he felt coated in love.

 

When he got back into town, he stopped for something to eat. His romping had taken any excess calories he had roaming around his body, and he was starving. On his way into the restaurant, a dart hit him in the stomach and he fell. When Nate came to, his vision was blurry and there were voices from across a room.

 

"...but how?" someone asked in astonishment. "Look at that; he's a perfect copy. Finger-prints and DNA. I mean, when? Where? What kind of equipment? Did they use a woman or was he tanked?"

 

Nate bit off a curse. Someone fingered him. His vision was clearing and he saw that he was in a sterile room and strapped tightly to a table. From the chill of his skin, he assumed he was naked.

 

"No cavities," someone else said. "Not one filling or crown. Luck or engineering?"

 

"Probably engineering," a third voice said. "O'Neill does have fillings, also a couple of pins and crowns. Here, look." The sound of something plastic.... "See? From the sites, I'd say a fist or two hit him."

 

Someone snorted. "Consider his records; pick a planet or war zone. Soldiers get their teeth knocked out all the time. Our subject has never even had a broken bone, much less a tooth knocked out. No scars, either, just a couple of acne spots on his back. Penis is uncut, which is different from O'Neill, according to his birth records. Vasectomy is fairly recent; I wonder why it was done? Who the hell would do a snip on a teenager? And why can't we find his medical records?" calm and logical asked, clearly irritated at the non-answers.

 

"His stomach contained semen," gravely voice said in amusement. "His ass has been well-used today, too. Something for 'Dad' to wig out about."

 

"Please," whiner said. "O'Neill is sleeping with Jackson; I'm sure he knows what semen tastes like, as well as having his ass rammed."

 

"Do you believe they're sleeping together or is it a myth? Personally, I think it's bullshit," gravely voice said. "If I were married to Col. Carter, I'd never leave my bed."

 

A few rude Carter comments went around.

 

"The semen from his stomach was from different donors, and was slightly unusual in its genetic composition," the more logical voice said. "It was human, but there was something; I'm not sure what it is. I'm wondering if he's seeing those aliens."

 

Nate considered that; Shara was human, but Enki did tinker with his genes to extend his life. The sound of feet came closer.

 

"According to the EEG, you are awake, kid, so quit faking it," he was told.

 

Nate opened his eyes. The man staring down at him was in blue scrubs. He had never seen the man before.

 

"I don't suppose you'd consider telling me where I am and who you are?" Nate asked.

 

"No and no," the man said. It was the one with the calm, logical voice. "But you may call me Dr. O."

 

"Well, Dr. No, you do realize that a lot of pissed off people will be looking for me and not all of them will be human."

 

"Dr. O, wise-ass," the humorless man said with a frown. "And they can look all they want, they won't find us. In the meantime, you can start answering questions. Where did you come from? Who made you, and how."

 

"Minnesota, Jack O'Neill and a bar floozy named Nadine, in the usual method. Some kissing, fooling around, penis gets hard, goes into a vagina..."

 

The man reached for a needle from a nearby table. "Ok, the hard way," he sighed. Nate reached for Jack's anti-interrogation training and found himself looking at a candle in his mind. He fell into kel'no'reem, thankful that Daniel encouraged him to work at it.

 

Nate woke up an unknown time later. His head was splitting and he really needed to rinse the fuzz from his mouth. The room was quiet. He tried to lift his head, could see that he was indeed naked and strapped down, but didn't get much further. He had an IV in his arm and from the feel of things, his dick was cathetered. The room was filled with diagnostic equipment and seemed like an operating room. He hoped things wouldn't get that far.

 

The door opened and the good-humor man came back in.

 

"Well, I don't know how you did it, kid, but I'd rather not have to break out the scalpels and knives; so medieval." The man walked around checking readings on the instruments.

 

"Didn't find what you wanted?" Nate asked, his voice hoarse. "Maybe there's nothing to find." He didn't say anything..... It worked.

 

"Your finger-prints and your DNA are an identical match to O'Neill's," the man told him. "One hundred percent identical. An impossibility. Not even an identical twin is a perfect match on finger-prints. So, the billion dollar question is –who are you?"

 

"Jonathan O'Neill. Junior. Nate. One Jack O'Neill is more than enough; ask his wife and consort. And if you're implying that I am somehow Jack's twin, you didn't pass your math courses; he's 37 years older than me. Grandma is good, but she isn't that good. Makes a mean cookie, though...." Where the hell was the calvary?

 

"Why do you call him by his name, instead of Dad?" Dr. O asked, curious.

 

"He's funny that way."

 

"Well, I'll level with you, kid; I believe that, somehow, you are not his son. You are his clone. I know that cloning experiments haven't gone anywhere near the level of sophistication that would be needed to create you, so why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell me what I want to know?"

 

"Are you on crack?" Nate asked, giving the man his best incredulous stare. "Man, get away from me until you've returned to reality."

 

"Not even an aspirin," the man said, raising a boy-scout hand. "If I have to scrape together every single piece of DNA from your body to get my answers, I will. I'm sure your hypothalamus is VERY interesting. Of course, I would need to peel your brain apart like an onion to get at it."

 

"I'll bet you say that to all the boys, you sweet-talker, you. Be gentle with me, though, or my boyfriend will beat the shit out of you. Actually, let me loose and I'll take you on, myself."

 

Dr. O chuckled. "I think I'll keep you strapped down; I'm aware of your training. I don't know what that practice is the military is doing at the SGC gym, but I'm impressed. Why do you think we used darts to get you, instead of jumping you? All you need to do is tell me who made you and how."

 

"Listen, guy, if you've never had sex, that isn't my problem...."

 

A scalpel was taken off the table and gently run down the middle of Nate's chest. A small red line appeared.

 

"How about a circumcision?" he asked, tapping the knife against Nate's penis. "Not very clean, an uncut dick. Not even a local, we'll just do it."

 

"Since you're not the one sucking on it, I'll let my boyfriend tell me if he wants it cut," Nate said. "He hasn't complained, so far, and from what he was doing with it earlier, I'm not complaining, either. How long have I been here, by the way? I was supposed to call him."

 

"You've been here two days," the doctor said. Nate was startled. Maybe no one had noticed he was missing? Surely Cass, at least, would worry when he didn't come home.

 

"I'm not the only one who has noticed your likeness to the General," Dr. O said, picking up a file and leafing through it, taping pages with the knife. "Not that there are many pictures of you out there. Funny; they seem to disappear as quickly as someone takes the shot. Not even a yearbook shot. When I had your history checked out, though, no one seems to have remembered you even being born."

 

"I was kinda sprung on him," Nate said. "He didn't know about me until a couple years ago."

 

"Yes, so I understand," the man said. "And yet, you can keep up with Air Force, Army, and Marines in combat training, something that took O'Neill how many years? Thirty-six? Thirty-seven? Watching you has been interesting. I'm missing something, and I do wish you'd fill in the blanks."

 

The scalpel dug into Nate's chest and he screamed as a strip of flesh was carved from him. The doctor calmly placed it into a jar and sealed it, setting it aside.

 

"One strip at a time," he told Nate. "The human genome has been unraveled. I wonder what I will find of interest, once I start matching you up to the rest of us."

 

"Fucking freak!" Nate shouted, tears of pain falling from his face as he struggled against his bonds. A warm liquid ran down his chest.

 

"Ah, but who exactly is the freak here?"

 

An identical strip was taken from the other side of Nate's chest and he screamed again.

 

"It's red, that's something at least. I think many humans are actually disappointed that the aliens are humanoid instead of green or any other color."

 

Before the doctor could say anything more, the door burst open.

 

"HomeWorld Security! FREEZE!"

 

Nate sagged back to the table in relief. Reynolds. Dr. O was surrounded by military who were none too gentle with him as they threw him to the floor and cuffed him. Through Nate's pain blurred vision, a familiar face appeared. Jack touched him on the head as he looked Nate over while shouldering his P-90.

 

"Ok?" he asked. Nate sniffed, coughed, and nodded. Jack took the catheter out of Nate, wincing in sympathy, and unbuckled the straps holding him down. He touched the radio at his shoulder. "Col. Caldwell, beam him directly to sick bay!" Nate found himself on the Daedalus for only a moment before blacking out.

 

When he woke up, another IV was in his arm, but this one was delivering pain medication, if that floating sensation was any indication. He hoped someone read his SGC medical records.

 

"Don't worry, it isn't morphine." Nate turned his head to see Jack sitting next to him. "You're on the Daedalus, you've been here for just over 15 hours. You'll have scars on your chest, but they fixed you up pretty good. You have small puncture wounds on various parts of your body, they should heal well, and bone marrow was taken so your hip may be a little sore, too. You got blood from me; you were a little low."

 

"Thanks," Nate whispered. Jack stood and took a cup from the table, holding the straw for Nate to sip. "Not to complain, but why'd it take so long?"

 

"No one knew you were missing," Jack said. "Nick is kicking himself for being out of town at the time, Cass is feeling as guilty as hell for not coming home and noticing you were gone, and it wasn't until Shara couldn't find you, that we knew something was up. Nate, Shara?? I don't know what I'm more astonished about; Cassie and Harper or you and Shara. No one tells me anything. So, Inanna traced you through your tag. I didn't let her beam you out because we needed to be able to convict whoever took you. I'm sorry we didn't get in any sooner."

 

Nate shook his head. "Will that crazy bastard be convicted?"

 

"Yes, he will," Jack nodded. "The files he made of you are being doctored by our best, and all physical specimens have been zatted. I wanted to zat that asshole and his cronies out of existence, but Daniel said we couldn't start playing God by becoming dictators."

 

"He's right," Nate nodded. He was beginning to feel exhausted. "Is Cass alright?"

 

"She's fine," Jack assured him. "I will beat the shit out of Harper when everything is back to normal, but I have to admit that he stood by her through this."

 

"He's a good man, Jack, leave him alone."

 

"I didn't say he wasn't a good man, but he's 35 and he's sleeping with our Cassandra."

 

"What's the age difference between you and Sam?"

 

Jack scowled and then noticed that Nate was losing consciousness again.

 

"I'm leaving, now that you're alright," Jack told him. "Shara is pacing the halls like a lovesick calf; I'll send him in to look after you before he eats the crew for lunch. Shara???" Jack shook his head, patted Nate, and left the room.

 

Nate was out again by the time Shara came in, checked him over, and sat next to him, guarding him.


	26. Chapter 26  Learning to Fly

  
Author's notes: Jack is learning to have fun with his developing talents, Jack and Matty spend some bonding time together, a demon gets exorcised in Rome, and Bre’tac has an announcement.  


* * *

The month went by quickly, and the addition to the house was finished none too soon as the children began getting on each other's nerves. The paint in the new master bedroom had just barely dried when the adults started moving their stuff in. The teens spread out and now only had to share a bathroom instead of a bedroom with the younger children. Jack didn't know what they were complaining about; he had to share his room with two other people, and one baby off to the side in a nursery.

 

They were currently without a nanny again; the first nanny was unable to deal with aliens popping in and out at all hours, and the second nanny was caught with her hands in the drawer. Specifically, Jack's desk in his den. He had woken up with a sudden sense of wrongness and went to investigate. He followed the light into his office and found the nanny going through his desk files. He zatted her, had his night guard take her to the base for questioning, and went back to bed. Major Davis was beside himself when Jack got to the office but Jack wasn't blaming him; the woman got through the security check of two countries. She was screaming for her consulate representative. Jack informed her that since her government had agreed to the Homeworld Security contract, and she was caught pawing through the desk of the Chief of HomeSec, he had jurisdiction over her, not her home country. Jack had an inspiration and reached. He opened his eyes and looked thoughtfully at her.

 

"Major, make a few private inquiries," Jack told Paul. "Check her childhood. And I mean go beyond what's on paper. Have someone physically backtrack her story." Jack grabbed the woman by the upper arm and reached again, ignoring her struggles. After a moment,

 

"Lots of religious icons," Jack said. "A heavy, dense, atmosphere. Chanting."

 

The woman's eyes grew wide.

 

"Witch," she whispered in horror.

 

Davis didn't bat an eye at Jack's vocal ruminating and simply acknowledged.

 

"And charge her with breaking and entering," Jack told him. "Depending on the outcome of the search, I may also be charging her with treason. She can see her rep and she will need a lawyer."

 

Jack had made it clear from the start that his office was not to be entered unless he was in there and he gave permission. No one was to enter even to clean the room. Daniel and Sam's dens were off-limits, too; even the children knew that. So, they were nanny-less again with Jack or Daniel taking turns walking around with a baby attached to their chest. Olivia wasn't minding it, she had begun to coo and seemed to be enjoying the sound of her own voice; it didn't hurt that the big people carrying her seemed to find it cute, too, and were rewarding her with additional snuggling.

 

Jack's other headache revolved around Matthew. The boy had been sullen and mouthy lately; Jack knew the boy was angry and had done his best to be available for Matt. He sent the boy to the gym to work it out constructively, if he didn't want to talk it out, and Jack had been getting reports from Major Bryce that Matthew had a lot of anger inside. Katie had let it all out in the beginning, as did Davy, but Matthew had been relatively steady about it. Too steady. Even Daniel warned Jack to expect an explosion. When Bryce called him and said that Matthew was about to blow, Jack decided to show up at the gym. When he got there, Matthew was light-years away as he pounded on the bag hanging from the ceiling. Jack gave Major Bryce babysitting duty and signaled the men to continue as he kicked his shoes off and walked onto the floor. Jack picked up two training staves and gave Matthew a gentle knock on the shoulder with one. The boy whipped around and paused, not expecting to see his uncle. Jack handed him a staff and took a stance. After a moment, Matthew raised his staff.

 

Jack didn't hold back. Matthew was clearly surprised when Jack didn't take it easy on him, and he flushed with growing anger. The angrier he got, the clumsier he got, humiliating himself in front of the military. After tripping once more, Matthew gave a low screech in frustration, threw the staff down, and ran at his uncle, pounding him with his fists and crying incoherently. Everyone around stopped and gave them room as Jack stood still and took the blows. When Matthew finally collapsed to the floor, Jack sat and pulled the boy into his arms, letting Matty howl into his chest as Jack gently stroked his hair.

 

When the howling subsided into hiccups and sniffles, someone placed a tissue box on the floor next to them. Jack took a handful and wiped at Matthew's face. He held the tissues and told him to blow. Jack tossed the tissues and wiped his arm across his own face.

 

"It's ok to hurt, Matty," he said softly. "I know how much it hurts. You will always miss your mother, but remember the good stuff. Your mom loved you so much. I remember when you were born; she couldn't take her eyes off you. She even yelled at the nurses because they wouldn't let you sleep in her room. She threatened to get out of bed and go get you herself, if they didn't bring your crib in. When the doctor came in to check up on you, you peed all over him and your mother told him it was his own fault for keeping you from her."

 

"But I must have done something wrong," Matthew whispered huskily. "Even my dad left."

 

"Oh, God, no, Matty," Jack assured him. He took Matthew's face and lifted it. "Your dad has something called Narcissistic Personality Disorder. That means he isn't capable of loving anyone, not even his kids. That is not your fault," he stressed. "It isn't anyone's fault. It's a mental disorder. And you don't need to worry about having it; you love very deeply."

 

"Will I get it?" Matthew asked, worried.

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "Daniel said it's something that develops during childhood under certain circumstances, and if you were going to develop it, you would have already. It isn't hereditary, it's environmental."

 

Matthew became aware of the presence of others and leaned in. "Will they think I'm a big baby?" he whispered.

 

"No," Jack said. "Matt, every one of these men has experienced loss, and a man who is unable to cry, is a man I don't want on my team. They know what's happened, and they understand."

 

To Matthew's further embarrassment, Jack planted a kiss on his cheek before sending him to get changed. Jack winced as he stood, and held a hand at his ribs. He shook his head, telling himself to rethink his decision the next time he agreed to play punching bag.

 

"Thanks, guys," Jack said to the others in the room, giving them a nod. They murmured their responses as Jack went to find his baby. It took Dr. Edmonds to tell Jack that Matthew's behavior was normal for a teenager; with the triple loss, mother, father, and great-grandfather, he would have been surprised if the kids went through the motions without acting out, especially Matthew, who was at the age where boys needed their father around. Edmonds also told Jack to expect the kids to take blame onto themselves; they didn't completely understand death and loss, so they refocused onto themselves. The Parents had been doing their best to be supportive and assure the kids that no one was at fault. Except the drunk driver. Sam and Daniel were taking care of Jack through his own grief.

 

"Sir?" Jack looked at Bryce as he slid his shoes on and took his jacket from the hanger. Bryce was cradling the baby like an experienced father. "May I make a personal comment?" Jack nodded. "When my mother died a couple years ago, my kids had a problem with it, too. Their school councilor suggested a private memorial service just for the kids. Each of the kids was to bring pictures and stories and share them with the rest of the family. They could light candles, say prayers, sing something, whatever they wanted. It helped, Sir, they were able to express what they needed to."

 

"We've had a family counseling session," Jack said.

 

"Pardon, Sir, but that's on an adult level no matter how much the counselor dumbs it down," Bryce said. "The kids aren't up to that level of thinking. They're only just learning to associate the proper emotion to go along with the thoughts."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Major," he said. "I will bring it up."

 

Daniel was hurriedly packing when they got home. Stacy and Davy were laying on the bed, watching and talking with him. The two were very close in age, only 10 months apart, and had taken to playing together. Davy had already confided to Jack in a heated whisper that Stacy was very pretty. Jack agreed and held back his amusement as he reminded Davy that Stacy was now his sister. Unless David began to exhibit a sudden increase in mental ability, he was always going to be a little slow, and Jack didn't want him to be hurt. All indications were that Stacy had her father's mental acuity.

 

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, laying the baby in the middle of the kids. Matthew lay next to them, giving his baby sister his finger to hold.

 

"Ethiopia," Daniel said. "Something was found at a dig. Where've you been?"

 

"In town. They can't do this dig without you?" Jack asked.

 

Daniel dug through his pile of books and opened one.

 

"Listen, Jack, and tell me what this reminds you of," Daniel told him. He absently paced as he read,

 

"The spies were told that most of them lived to be a hundred and twenty years old, while some even went beyond that age..... Also, last of all, they were allowed to behold the coffins of the Ethiopians, which are made (according to report) of crystal, yadda yadda.... Then they place the body in a crystal pillar which has been hollowed out to receive it, crystal being dug up in great abundance in their country, and of a kind very easy to work. You may see the corpse through the pillar within which it lies; and it neither gives out any unpleasant odor, nor is it in any respect unseemly; yet there is no part that is not as plainly visible as if the body were bare...."

 

"That was written around 430BCE by Herodotus, Jack," Daniel said, looking up. "Over 2000 years ago, Jack. What does it sound like to you?"

 

Jack stared at him.

 

"Don't give me that," Daniel warned him, shaking a finger. "Think about it. Crystal pillar, Jack, able to see a body through a crystal pillar and the body doesn't decay. If you don't get this, I will personally smack you on the head."

 

"One of those Ancient preservation thingies?" Jack asked. Daniel held up his arms in Touch Down and howled. The children clapped. "And the dig team thinks they found a site with one of these suspension chambers?"

 

"Yup!" Daniel nodded. "The site is on the list that Inanna supplied after the Heaven's Bow was done charting the planet." There were actually a few spots on the planet that indicated naquadah. Most of what had been found, so far, wasn't much more than bits and pieces of blown up ships. A few spots were extremely far into the crust of the planet, taken down during earthquakes, or covered in lava flows.

 

Daniel rounded up an archaeological team from the SGC and flew out on the red eye. Per the Homeworld Security protocols, anything that followed the criteria set down by Daniel was automatically put on hold until he could examine it. Jack called the Yard and told them to prepare for a gift from Daniel.

 

Jack was working out of the house the next day when he answered the front door. He found a young woman standing there.

 

"I have an appointment with Dr. Jackson," she explained, seeing the blank look on his face.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry, he left the country early this morning," Jack told her. "Something came up at the last minute. Is it something I can help you with?"

 

The young woman seemed a little impatient. "Well, we were going to discuss the Anunnaki," she said. "I represent a group of woman who have questions before filling out the on-line application."

 

"I'll do what I can, if you'd like to come in," he invited her. She agreed and he stepped aside for her to enter. He introduced himself.

 

"Ateret Levy," she said, taking his hand. "Are you sure about this, General O'Neill? You must be busy."

 

"Only diaper duty," he told her, nodding toward the piled pillows on the couch. She went over and stroked a chubby cheek with a finger. "And please call me Jack. That's Olivia, and at the moment, she's responding to princess, baby-cakes, or goddess."

 

Ateret smiled, slightly more relaxed, and sat.

 

"I'm sorry Daniel skipped out on you," Jack said. "He had an unexpected call this morning. He's usually more attentive."

 

"Well, then, General... Jack, I don't want to take up too much of your time so," she reached into her bag, taking out a piece of paper. "There is a group of us, mixed Middle Eastern and North African, and, quite frankly, we are tired of all the crap. We want out. The main thing that is attracting us to the Anunnaki is that they are refusing to consider religious peoples for their society. My group is made up of Jews, Muslims, and Christians, and we are tired of religion destroying our lives and our families. We are spiritual, each in our own way, but not religious. We come from hard working families, farming is no secret to any of us. We would like to know more about the Anunnaki, though."

 

Jack held up a hand. "How about I make this easier?" he asked. He touched the pendent on his shoulder. "Inanna, could you or someone come down and speak with this young lady in front of me? She has some questions."

 

Inanna and Ninurta beamed in, quite happy to get into details with the enterprising lady and her list of questions. Jack played host, was amused at the big warrior making faces at the tiny baby, and worked in his office when he wasn't needed. Inanna and Ninurta knew their way around the house, if they needed anything.

 

Much to the disappointment of the warriors, the cotillion didn't go so well. The warriors didn't know how to do the modern dances, and the young ladies were, for the most part, intimidated by the large men. About twenty men had been hooked up, but there were about 60 more waiting. Jack thought it was interesting that the twenty that were fixed up, had ladies that were a little older than most of the wanna-be's. Thirty to thirty-five was the average age of the women. At first, the men were concerned; children were the point of the mission. Sam had to assure them that women were having children much later in life, up until almost 50. The men were surprised and agreed to widen their search; they did prefer a more mature partner, and had better luck once they looked at slightly older, more settled women.

 

"Jack," Inanna poked her head in. "We would like to take Ateret for a tour of the ship but she is concerned about an escort."

 

"I'll come with," he said, shutting his computer down. He gathered up baby stuff, and he beamed up with them. Ateret was amazed at the sudden shift in perspective. She patted herself down. She walked with Inanna, listening and asking questions with a quick mind. Ninurta hung back, took Olivia, and played with her. Jack quietly told him about the latest nanny.

 

"I don't understand how I did that," Jack confessed. "I must have heard her. Subconsciously. In my sleep."

 

"Possibly," Ninurta nodded. "Jack, reach out toward that young lady," he said, gesturing with his chin. "Tell me what you sense."

 

"Don't I need to be touching her?" Jack asked.

 

"No," Ninurta shook his head. "That's for baby-steps. Clear your mind, blank out any expectations. Use any imagery that you'd like; opening a window, casting a fishing line, a silver cord, whatever works for you. This is a new flower, bend down and smell it, experience it. Smell her. What does she smell like?"

 

Jack paused and leaned back against the wall. He shut his eyes.

 

"Frustration," Jack said after a moment. "Impatient. Superior." He opened his eyes. "Superior about what?"

 

"You'll learn how to read more clearly, the more you practice," the warrior told him. "Her frustration and anger is directed toward the men of your world," he said. "She feels superior in that most woman would not have made the same decisions the men did, and so feels that life in general would have been better, if the women were in charge. I will agree that women do tend to make different choices than men. Women tend to think in terms of 'us', and men think in terms of 'I' or 'me.' That is a general standard, not the rule. There are always exceptions to the rule. Part of what is attracting her to us, is that we are ruled by a woman, and we tend to place women in a higher category than most Tau'ri men do."

 

Jack frowned. "I don't place women...."

 

"No, you don't," Ninurta said with a nod. "I said this is in general. Have you had a female president, yet? Or a vice-president? How many Joint Chiefs have been female? How many corporate heads are female? Did you know it's only been about 40 years since your medical establishment discovered that different drugs and medical techniques work differently depending on gender? Everything was based on male response, and didn't take the female response into consideration. Forty years, Jack. Then there's nuclear energy, pollution, petroleum instead of alternative energy sources, lower pay for the same job, to say nothing of the physical atrocities against women. And that's just in your country. Ms. Levy has the right to be a little angry. We will accept her and her group. There may be fallout, though; a few of the women have children they will be bringing to their new home. These women are from countries where the child belongs to the father, not the mother."

 

Jack held a hand up. "This ship is sovereign territory; if the Queen wants to grant them immunity, there's nothing we can do about it."

 

Naturally, T'Keet found Jack almost immediately and he made her hoot as he bit playfully at her furry belly. To Jack's surprise, Nate wasn't far behind. Jonathan, he reminded himself.

 

"My sweetheart," Jonathan declared, holding his arms out. Ninurta puckered up and was swatted at. "Not you, nig." He took Olivia from Ninurta and strolled back down the corridor as he kissed her and spoke softly to her.

 

"What's a nig?" Jack asked. Ninurta chuckled.

 

"To put it politely, a female dog. Jonathan is learning our language from the bottom up."

 

Ateret looked from Jack to the long haired young man next to him, and back again, confusion on her face as she spoke with others across the room.

 

"How are you doing?" Jack asked him, leaning back on Sua pillows.

 

"I'm good," Jonathan said with a smile as he placed Olivia between them on the pillows. "I love him, Jack. As much as you love Sam and Daniel together, I love Shara. And believe me, this was as unexpected for me as Daniel was for you."

 

"And your really doing ok with it?" Jack asked. "Being part of Inanna's household?"

 

"Actually, I am," he was assured. "And I have a place here. I've been not only teaching the kids, but also updating their database and helping to plan their new city. I drew schematics for the initial build, and after a few minor adjustments, it will happen. I've been to the planet, Jack, and it's amazing! Enki has completely transformed Abydos, you will never recognize it. I would have sworn I felt the presence of the Abydonians, and they were pleased. He grew forests, Jack! There are even misty mornings, which Enki says will eventually become rain. The closest equivalent would be Seattle before the city was built."

 

"That's a lot of water," Jack commented thoughtfully. "Where's it all coming from?"

 

"Underground," Jonathan said. "There were deep aquifers, so Enki brought them up. The new ozone is keeping the moisture in, instead of evaporating it; it's creating mist and streams. He planted a lot of Northwest American plants, there are deer, elk, turkey, wild boar, various kinds of fowl, birds, squirrels, rabbits, insects... oh, and horses, cows, sheep, and goats. I wasn't wild about the inclusion of wolves and large cats, but he said a predator was needed for the ecosystem. I adjusted the city plans to take the predators into consideration."

 

"And this is the entire planet?" Jack asked. All he could see was the planet as he saw it the last time; a barren desert wasteland.

 

"Pretty much," Jonathan nodded. "The plants are pretty well established, which was the main part of the project, so he'll let the planet take over from there."

 

"Is he using a time device?" Jack asked. He got another nod.

 

"I spent some time with Mom yesterday," he was told. "She knows I'm leaving but I will be visiting. I told her once I was settled, I'd bring her over for a vacation. Jack, I convinced her to move down here. With Michael off on his sulk, Mom has no one. She can't be alone, Jack, and she is alone."

 

"I know," Jack told him. "We'll take care of her. I've been worried about her, so thank you. There's a senior's condo a mile away, I'll check into it."

 

Jack still wasn't sure about the changes in his clone; he was being so NOT Jack. Daniel told him that was the point and it was healthy. What Daniel was finding interesting was seeing parts of Jack that had been long buried, and they were coming out in his clone.

 

He called Daniel when he returned home. Daniel was upset that he had forgotten about his appointment in his excitement over the find. He would call Ms. Levy and apologize. He was glad, though, that Inanna accepted the women, and thanked Jack for stepping in. Jack called his mother and found himself having to identify himself because of his sound-alike clone. She was still unsure of leaving her home, and Jack told her that her home was with him and the kids.

 

Major Bryce called Jack the next day. Jack immediately thought that Matthew was having problems, but Bryce started talking about his twin sister, Jerrie.

 

"She's been a nanny for a couple of families," Bryce said. "Our family is military, has been for generations, so she knows her way around a military household. The only reason she didn't join up is because of a knee injury. High school soccer. She's smart, Sir, and she's really great with kids. I haven't promised her anything, just that I'd drop her name."

 

"Ok, why don't you have her come by my office, Major?"

 

Jerrie Bryce had that straight spine, shoulders thrown back stand that military kids seemed to pick up, especially when standing in front of an officer. She didn't appear nervous, just quietly sure of herself, which Jack immediately liked. She looked a little like her brother, short brown hair and eyes, a British rose in her cheeks.

 

"Have a seat, Ms. Bryce," he invited. He shook her hand and experimented with a quick reach. He found it to be sort of like listening to instincts, which he had to admit to being bad at. This was more like instincts combined with a memory, though, as he immediately had the sense of 'knowing' the person he reached into. He'd have to remember to try it during his next big shot meeting.

 

"Jerrie, please, sir," she said, sitting.

 

"Ok, Jerrie, Jack."

 

She handed Jack her credentials and told him about her time as a nanny. It was unexpected, just something that happened, starting with a neighbor, a single mom who had three boys. Jerrie was pediatric CPR certified, she knew how to use a gun, although she didn't currently own one, and she had an NRA card to prove her firearms certification, she had a black belt in judo, and her father and grandfather were both colonels when they retired, so she knew about protocol with the higher ranks.

 

"Only Stacy is biologically Dr. Jackson's," he told her. "She just turned 11. The others are all my nieces and nephews. They mother died recently, and I adopted them. It's been a little rough, a major life upheaval for them. The teens especially have been moody, shifting from one end of the spectrum to the other within minutes. They are Katie, 16, and Matthew, 14. David is 10, he'll be 11 just after Christmas, and Olivia is only 2 months old. Davy is a little slow; are you able to handle cognitive problems?"

 

"I'm very patient, sir," she assured him. "I will tell you honestly that I don't have experience with a developmentally disabled child, but if you will teach me, I can do it."

 

Jack nodded, appreciating her candor. "He isn't really that bad," he said. "Just slightly slow. He's in his regular grade, it just takes him a little more time to understand things. He feels things deeply; if he's quiet and the thumb is in, there's a problem. He's usually running all over the place. A chatterbox.

 

"I think there are two main things, other than the children, that need to be stated up front; first, we have aliens popping in and out all the time, and second, the rumors of our lifestyle are true; I share my bed with my wife and Daniel, who is our consort, and we did recently all get handfasted together. Will that be a problem for you?"

 

"No, sir," she said with a smile. "I think my brother didn't tell you; I'm a lesbian. Alternative lifestyles are not a problem for me. And I'm looking forward to meeting aliens; from what I've read, and from what Duncan has told us, they sound fascinating."

 

"Oh, I don't know that fascinating is the word," Jack said wryly. "Arrogant and pigheaded would be better places to start." He called Davis' office and asked Cassandra to bring the baby in. Cass was pulling double-duty. She came in and Jack introduced her as a close friend of the family and Col. Carter's almost adopted daughter. Cass placed Olivia in Jerrie's arms.

 

"Ohhh, she's beautiful," Jerrie breathed. "Hi, sweetie." Jack was satisfied with the comfort Jerrie had for the baby. Cass gave him a small nod.

 

"We can't pay you what I'm sure you're worth," Jack said, watching them. "We may be a three-income household, but there's a lot of out-going bills." Jack named a price including health bennies. She nodded.

 

"I can work with that, sir," she said. "It's a live-in situation, so I'm not paying rent or utilities. And if I may suggest? I'm not positive, but I would think that governments could quietly come up with nanny money for their top heads of state, if they want certain people happy in their jobs."

 

Jack liked her. She would have to talk with Sam and Daniel, but he liked her. As soon as she left, Jack called the president.

 

"Henry, I have a deal for you."

 

Sam had no problem with Jerrie and Daniel gave a quick greeting as he ran through the house. The crystal coffin had been delivered safely to Area 51 and into a gleeful Sam's hands. She had found someone on base that was able to power-up the chair, much to Jack's relief; at least he wouldn't have to drop everything to play guinea pig. He added Corporal Danner's name to the Gene list and tagged his file.

 

Jerrie moved in and didn't bring much with her; a laptop, cell phone, MP3, a library card, and a duffle bag of clothing. She said she was a minimalist, and usually didn't have much. She was pleased with the room, and said it was generous compared to other houses she had worked in. Major Brice confirmed with Jack that his sister had never been much into material things. They moved from base to base as children, and moving stuff was a pain, so they never collected things.

 

Daniel's Academy seminar was the following week, so Jack sent Jerrie to observe. The recording of Daniel's elementary seminar in Chicago was almost ready to be sent out to the public. The Pentagon was adding a few images and doing some general editing before making copies for the schools and a special airing on the PBS stations. Daniel himself was going to do the voice-overs for different languages. The Pentagon had done its usual balking at the release of the show, and Jack had to remind them several times that it was nothing that wasn't already public knowledge.

 

Daniel and Jerrie were in the doctor's waiting room when Jack came out.

 

"So, do we have a well-baby?" Daniel asked, stroking Olivia's head. She had been poked and prodded and wasn't very happy.

 

"We have a very well-baby," Jack said while the receptionist made the next appointment. "In fact, she's absolutely perfect. Perfect, I say!" he declared to the waiting room. Parents smiled at him.

 

Their surprise for the day was being mugged at gunpoint not five minutes after leaving the pediatrician's office. Like a bad movie, a man stepped out of an ally and demanded wallets.

 

"Are you crazy?" Jack asked him in disbelief. "I'm holding a baby here, point that thing someplace else."

 

"Shut up, old man, and hand over the wallet," the man snarled at him. Daniel caught the waving arm and heaved it into the air, sucker punching the man in the ribcage. Jack thrust Olivia at Jerrie and ordered her out of the area. Daniel caught the gun as it fell and turned it on the man moaning on the ground. Jack saw a police car and whistled it down.

 

"Someone notify the village; their idiot is missing," Daniel commented. He turned the gun over to the police as the man was taken into custody.

 

"Let Andy know I'll be in to give a statement," Jack told the officers.

 

They shook their heads as they went to find their baby and nanny. She was at the gym, sitting in Bryce's office.

 

"Are you alright, sir?" Major Bryce asked when they entered.

 

"Fine, Major," Jack assured him, taking the baby. "Daniel took him down, all's well. He bitched and moaned when he first had to start conforming to military standards, but look at him now: Superman saving the day."

 

"Shut up," Daniel informed him. "You would have torn him a new asshole, if you hadn't been holding Olivia."

 

"Wrong superhero, sir," Bryce told Jack with a chuckle. "More like Batman and Robin."

 

Jack shrugged. "I always was suspicious about those two. I guess it fits."

 

Daniel covered Olivia's tiny ears and told Jack exactly what he thought of his suspicions.

 

When they got home, Jack's day got better when he found an email giving him permission (finally!) to distribute his emergency protocols to law enforcement and medical personnel. Jack kept his promise and sent the first out to Las Vegas. The second went to local agencies. The rest of the distribution could be handled by other channels. The main portion of the protocols were actually written years earlier as a precaution. They were written by Dr. Janet Frasier. It made Jack very happy to see her name heading the documents and he sent a note to Cassandra. It was time the world knew of the sacrifice Janet had made for them all, and having her name heading the protocols would place her in the history books.

 

Hammond called Jack as soon as he received Jack's note about the protocols, and they chatted for an hour, catching up. He was glad to see the peace in Jack since his family had come together. Sam also called, excited about the protocols and Janet making medical history. She suggested a remembrance dinner for Janet. The kids never knew Janet, so Jack and Daniel spent the evening telling the kids about Cassie's foster mother.

 

Jack lay on the couch later in the evening, watching the news. Jerrie was in a chair, giving a bottle to Olivia before putting her to bed. A scuffing came down the stairs, and Davy and his footed pajamas and an old piece of quilt and shoved Jack over to make room for him. Davy was back to sleep within minutes. Daniel came up from his den a while later, kissed his men, and went to bed. Jack was startled awake when the TV was turned off.

 

"Did you want it on?" Jerrie whispered.

 

"No." Jack eased himself up and lifted Davy into his arms.

 

"Would you like me to put him to bed?" Jerrie asked.

 

"No, he's my little man, I'll do it," Jack said, putting his mouth to the boy's hair. He heard a "love you, daddy" murmured into his chest. Jerrie smiled and wished him good night. A check on the rest of the kids showed everyone asleep except Katie who was still studying.

 

"Bed, honey, it's midnight," Jack whispered. She nodded, glancing at the clock. Jack went in and sat on her bed.

 

"How are you, baby?" he asked.

 

"I'm fine," she said.

 

"Are you?" he asked. He took her book gently from her and closed it. "Your brain won't retain anything, if you're tired. Honey, you know I miss your mom, right? I'd give anything to have her back."

 

"I know," Katie said. She sat up and put her arms around Jack, leaning on his shoulder. "I think in all this, we forgot that you lost your father, too."

 

Jack hugged her. "I miss him, too. Thank you, honey."

 

Jack collapsed onto his own bed.

 

"God, Danny, I don't deserve those kids," he groaned into the bed.

 

Daniel curled over to him, draped an arm across Jack's back, and kissed his neck.

 

"No, you don't," he was unexpectedly told. "But Megan did, and since she isn't here, you can take second place and make her proud. You are wonderful with those kids, Jack; I hope I can be half the father you are."

 

He slid a hand under Jack's t-shirt, caressing the warm skin.

 

"Did you lock the door?" he asked, sucking on Jack's earlobe. Jack moaned an affirmative. He turned his head and kissed Daniel. They held each other, kissing, caressing, tasting mouths, suckling on tongues.

 

"Mom isn't home, let's fool around," Jack whispered, turning over onto his back. Daniel smiled and slid a hand down to cover the bulge in Jack's pants.

 

"Can I see it?" Daniel asked innocently.

 

"Only if I can see yours," Jack said.

 

Daniel unzipped Jack's pants and slid his hand in.

 

"Oooh, hard and soft, all at the same time," Daniel commented. "Didn't think a muscle would be so heavy. And getting bigger. Jack, if you think you're going to get that thing into my little hole, you have another thing coming."

 

"Coming is my plan, Danny-boy," Jack told him. "Besides, you're wearing a ring, now, so we're allowed to do this."

 

Daniel paused and thought about it. "Oh, right. Ok, I guess I'll let you have your way with me."

 

"Actually, I was hoping it would be the other way around," Jack said.

 

Daniel smiled. "I can play with your cute ass? You do have a cute ass, Jack; tight and sweet. Maybe we should start a fund-raiser for the SGC. We can do a calendar. Your ass and Sam's legs."

 

"And your chest," Jack said, running his fingers over the muscles. "No, your entire body." He leaned in and licked a nipple. He sucked hard and Daniel winced and grabbed his head.

 

"Ah...God, Jack..... let's see...ah.... How about Reynold's cock? And Bosco's ass, and.. ah... oh, Dr. Lam in a dominatrix outfit standing over a bunch of Marines? Ow!" He swatted at Jack's head as Jack took a bite out of Daniel's chest. "Let's see, where was I? Oh, right.... Get Uncle George in on this, he does have a cute smile, Bosco's new guy, Adam Zane, he's very cute, Dr. Lee actually has an incredible.... Jack, what are you doing?"

 

Jack jumped off the bed, stripping on his way to the new bathroom. Daniel heard water running for a moment, and then Jack was back in the room. He yanked Daniel's pajamas off and attached his mouth to the hard cock while presenting his ass at Daniel's head. Daniel took the hint and slid his head between the legs as Jack kneeled over him. He slid his tongue home immediately and Jack paused, melting, as Daniel paid homage to his ass. Daniel bit and nibbled where he could, making Jack quiver and yelp. Daniel clung hard to his hips, though, and didn't let him move away. He took the skin beneath Jack's balls and pulled with his teeth. Daniel bit skin next to Jack's perineum and held on, sucking, licking, chewing, until it was purple and Jack was swearing. He slid his tongue in again and pulled at Jack's hips until Jack was fucking himself on Daniel's tongue, moaning and begging for more. Unfortunately, Daniel's tongue was only so long, so he pushed Jack aside and sat up. Jack went down onto his belly and hiked his ass into the air. Daniel quickly lubed him and slid in.

 

"Oh, yeah," Jack moaned and pushed back. He suddenly pushed back with his heart. He abruptly found himself floating on a wave as he reached out to Daniel. Jack fell into a maelstrom of bright lights, all of them popping like soap bubbles on him and washing him with love. Every one of them smelled like Daniel, they felt like Daniel, they sounded like Daniel. Their very essence was Daniel. Jack understood the totality of Daniel's love for him and let out a sob as he melted completely.

 

"Jack?" Daniel whispered, hesitating.

 

"Don't stop," Jack told him.

 

The sense of Daniel changed; he was concerned that something was wrong and Jack could sense the hesitation in him as he continued to make love.

 

"Don't close down, Danny," Jack begged him. "I'm fine. I'll tell you later. I love you, don't stop."

 

Daniel caressed Jack as he moved in and out. Daniel came but Jack didn't. Daniel lay next to Jack and held him, stroking him as Jack hid in Daniel's neck.

 

"Want to tell me what that was?" Daniel asked a while later. Jack turned his face and rested on Daniel's chest, sliding an arm across his stomach and a leg over Daniel's.

 

"I did that reaching thing," Jack said. "That sensing thing Enki keeps making me do. I felt YOU. It was beautiful, Danny; I felt as though I were the center of the universe, I felt how much you love me. It overwhelmed me."

 

Daniel stroked Jack's hair and held him. "Of course, I love you," he said.

 

In the morning, the children kept looking at each other and then at Jack. He had been quiet, studying them. Katie had a hollow feel to her, but hope still burned a small light as she put her trust in him and clung to him. The glimmer was extending toward Daniel, too. Jack wished Sam was around more often, and made a mental note to see what could be done about that. Stacy was next to her as they ate breakfast; she had a small case of hero-worship toward her new big sister and was aching for more contact. Davy was confused but knew that Jack would make things alright. Jerrie was next to Davy, talking with him as she fed Olivia. Jerrie had a case of hero-worship, too, but it was directed at the household in general. Olivia –just contentment. Matthew was....alone. That got Jack's attention.

 

It was Daniel's turn to play school bus, so hugs were passed out to Jack as children scrambled for back-packs and lunches.

 

"Hey," Jack grabbed Matthew who darted past him after a quick hug. "I love you."

 

"I know," Matty said. Jack still clung to him. Matthew had yet to call Jack by a name. Uncle Jack, Jack, or Dad; it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to hear something.

 

"I don't think you do, Matty," Jack said. He took Matthew's face between his hands. "I love you. I want you to know that. Know it in your heart. I can't give you back what's been lost, I wish I could, but I will do my damnedest to replace it with whatever I can. How about we play hooky today? You and me. Let's go."

 

"Play hooky?" Matthew questioned. "I thought adults didn't play hooky?"

 

"This one does," Jack informed him, shaking Matty's hips. "I feel like getting some fresh air. Head up into the mountains for a hike. Would you like to come with me? Just the two of us?"

 

The mountains were starting to turn white at the top, so Jack broke out the sub-zero gear. He had no plans on going up that high, but the mountains were still a little chilly at the lower altitudes. He left instructions for Jerrie, called Daniel and Sam, checked Matty out of school, and informed Paul that he was taking a couple days. The Prime Minister of Somewhere wasn't going to be happy, but Jack was declaring it a family emergency. Sam reminded him to take his comm with him, just in case.

 

He found himself in training mode, teaching the cadet about survival and dependence upon a partner. He made Matty leave the walkman home, and packed lights, sealed matches, and a radio that recharged by turning a crank handle. Fishing gear was packed, just a spool and hooks, two guns and ammo, knives, change of heavy sub-zero socks and thermal underwear, maps, compass, and a first-aid kit. Jack went through the list in his head and mentally checked off his military cold weather survival list as he packed their bags. He talked as he packed, telling Matthew why each item was needed and why others were not. Jack discovered that his nephew had never been camping before. Oh, he had been to camps, like his church Bible camp, but Jack felt that it didn't count. It was a set of buildings out in a field, comfy dorms and a full kitchen. It seemed Andrew wasn't about to sleep on the ground and refused to live a day without indoor plumbing, so Bible camp was the closest the kids had come to camping.

 

Jack had Jerrie drive them to the base of their starting point, gave her a return time, his itinerary, and emergency instructions, and they were off.

 

Matty tired easily, not used to the heavy workout combined with a large backpack; his jROTC wasn't doing survival training. Jack took it easy on him but wouldn't let him gulp the water. Just sips, for the moment. When they settled into a spot for a while and relaxed, then Matty could get a mouthful. Stomach cramps.

 

Jack showed him how to find berries, how to know if they were edible, which plants could be eaten, which roots, and where to find seeds. Matthew had no idea he could break open a pinecone and eat the seeds from it. When they decided to make camp for the night, Jack did something to a rope on the ground a hundred yards away and went to put up the tent. He zipped their sleeping bags together. Matthew thought they were sleeping in separate bags.

 

"It's cold," Jack informed him. The temperature had been steadily dropping. "You sleep with your partner and use each other for heat."

 

By the time he was done with the tent and getting set up, he looked at his rope. A creature was wiggling in it.

 

"A rabbit!" Matthew exclaimed.

 

"Dinner," Jack said. He got a fire going, quickly dispatched the rabbit, skinned and gutted it, and slid it onto a spit for the fire. He explained each step of the process as he went.

 

"Yes, he's cute and fuzzy," Jack said. "But I'm hungry. Some people thank the animal for its sacrifice, so you can do that, if it will help. Daniel says that's how prayers at mealtime started."

 

Matthew was sure he wasn't going to eat it, but the smell of cooking rabbit overcame him and he found himself accepting the hot flesh.

 

Jack made him take care of toilet needs before getting into the sleeping bags, because he didn't want to be woken up by cold gusts when the bags were opened. Matthew was freezing when Jack made him take off his outer wear, and he quickly got into the bags, his teeth chattering. Jack got in, pulled Matthew into his chest and zipped them up. With the two of them, the bags heated up and Matthew was no longer cold.

 

After a breakfast of cold rabbit, nuts, and berries, Jack showed him how to take apart a gun, the names of the different pieces, put it back together, and then how to shoot it. They talked more about girls and sex, about school, and about a few of the missions Jack had been on. He made sure to include all the messy parts, so that Matthew didn't glamorize it in his mind. He unexpected found himself telling Matthew about his time in Iraq. Matty was shocked, but Jack sat him down and told him to never be afraid to tell him if something bad happens to him. Matthew thought only girls could get raped, certainly not his uncle who saved the world on a regular basis. He wanted to know how he could do things with another man, after what happened.

 

"It's about intent," Jack told him, casting out the fishing line into the stream. "Daniel loves me, I love him. I know that when he touches me, he does so out of love for me. If I don't want to do anything, I tell him and he respects that. Same for him; if he doesn't want to, we don't. The first time was very difficult for me to get through; I've had nightmares for years, but Daniel helped me through them. I haven't had any bad dreams about it since."

 

"Does Sam know about it?" Matthew asked.

 

"Sure, she does," Jack said. "She's my wife and I'm honest with her."

 

"Why do men to things like that?" Matty asked, frowning as he played with his fishing line. "It's so...I don't know. Makes me feel sick."

 

"Makes me sick, too. And I don't know why men do it," Jack said. "Lot's of reasons, I guess; I think a lot of them were abused as children. Maybe had a bad mother or they saw their father hitting their mother and so they think it's normal. I don't know. I've never even considered raping a woman, I don't comprehend anyone who does. I was raised that no means no. I love women, Matty, I love how they look, how they smell, how they taste, even how they sound. And after working with some of the smartest women in the world, if not the universe, and after watching your mother and Aunt Sara giving birth, I respect the hell out of them."

 

"Did you see me born?"

 

"Yes, I did," Jack nodded, smiling sideways at him. "Your dad didn't want to be in the delivery room, said it was woman's work, so I coached your mom with all three of you. You were easy, you just came right out and you were not happy until your mom held you; it was Katie that gave your mom grief. Twenty-three hours of labor with your big sister. Davy was hard because he was very early. We almost lost him a couple of times. Olivia is a miracle, Matty; she could have died, too, and yet she didn't even have a bruise."

 

Matty was quiet for a while, and Jack reached.

 

"Matty, when Charlie died, I cried for more than a year," he said. "I retired from the Air Force, I was feeling so lost. I even let my hair grow almost as long as Nate's. Jonathan's. Damn. We have all lost someone, Matt; I've lost grandpa and Charlie, Sam lost her father and her mother, Daniel lost both of his parents, too, as well as his wife. Your sister and your brother are also hurting, your mom was their mom, too, so give them hugs and let them know you love them. We all understand how you are feeling, so keep telling yourself that you're not alone. You cry for as long as you need to; it's ok."

 

Jack showed him how to clean a fish for roasting after showing him how to tell a sick fish from a healthy one. They discussed religion and Jack was as clear as he could be on his own views. He had seen too much, knew too much, to believe in a god, but at the same time, he did believe in life after death and did the best he could to explain ascension. He didn't tell Matthew about Daniel, only explained his own version of his understanding of it.

 

Matthew frowned. "Is it ok if I believe in God?" he asked.

 

"Of course, it is," Jack told him. "You need to make your heart happy; if believing in God makes your heart happy, then I will support you 100 percent."

 

"Will you come to my Confirmation?"

 

"I will even wear a tie," Jack promised.

 

Jack did his best to fit a childhood's time of father-son conversations into a three-day weekend. He needed Matthew to know he was ok, that he was normal, that all his hopes, fears, and dreams were normal. Jack was a little pissed that Matthew seemed to be out of touch with the fact that he was a normal, healthy teenage boy. He was also a little pissed that Matthew didn't seem to have anyone in his life, previously, to teach him how to be a man. Except his great-grandfather, who was an old man when Matty was born, and didn't have the energy to keep up with a kid.

 

"Vinnie, Col. Bosco's son, thinks I'm cute," Matthew unexpectedly told him, slightly pink faced. "I told him thank you, like you said, but I can only be his friend. He thought I was only saying that to be polite. I really do think he's nice; he's funny and he's smart."

 

"Good," Jack said with a nod. "You just be there as a friend, and he'll learn to go with it. He's a good kid. Matthew, I want you to know that I'm proud of you; you have a kind heart. You might get picked on for it now by the other kids but believe me, when you become an adult, the girls will love you for it, and you will go further in life because of it. The greatest leaders in the world have had kind hearts. And besides; you know what?" Matthew shook his head. "You ARE cute."

 

Matthew laughed and shoved him.

 

They were both filthy and tired by the time they got home early Sunday evening. Daniel picked them up, and he and Sam unloaded the truck when they got home as Jack steered the half comatose boy up the stairs and into his bedroom. He set Matthew on the bed, took his boots off, and pushed the boy under the covers. He smoothed a lock of hair from his forehead and kissed the skin.

 

"Good night, love you," Jack whispered. Matthew turned over and sank into his pillow.

 

"....love you, too, Dad."

 

Jack almost fell to his knees.

 

He took a long, hot shower, ignoring the occasional taste of salt that slid into his mouth. After putting his pajamas and robe on, he checked in with the rest of the brood, discussed with Olivia her beauty and grace, was updated by the adults, and then went to bed. Sam and Daniel came in and looked at him as he stared at the ceiling, hands resting on his chest.

 

"He called me Dad."

 

They each kissed him.

 

Just before the first alarm went off for Sam, Jack checked in on the baby and then returned from the bathroom and decided to worship at her breasts. He turned her alarm off and woke her up by sucking and licking her nipples. Once she was awake, and didn't tell him to go away, he made his way down her body. She wrapped her long legs over his shoulders and caressed his hands and arms as he sucked on her clit. He slid a couple of fingers into her and she pulsed around them as he licked and sucked. He tasted Daniel and realized he had been so exhausted that he hadn't even woken up when the two had obviously had sex earlier. He slid back up her body and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. He stared into her blue eyes as they moved together, awed by the complete trust in them as they watched each other orgasm. Daniel slept through it and they talked quietly for a short while before taking a shower together where Sam went to her knees, a position she usually didn't take, she preferred him on his back in bed for that, but Jack clung to the wet, tiled walls as she filled her belly with his semen.

 

"Did you two use all the hot water?" Daniel asked groggily as they reentered the bedroom.

 

"No, but you'll have to wait for a tank refill before you use anything else," she told him. "It's been emptied twice already this morning." Jack swatted at her butt.

 

It wasn't until just before lunch that Jack was informed that the American ambassador to Rome was possessed by a demon. The old fashioned kind, not the snake kind.

 

"Is his head spinning?" he asked the aide.

 

"No, sir, but he is snarling in an unknown language in many different voices," he was told. "Even a voice analyzer has determined that they are all different people speaking."

 

Jack stared at the aide.

 

"My birthday has already passed, you know; no surprises this year, it was nice and quiet."

 

"Happy birthday, sir." A disk was set in front of him and the aide excused himself.

 

Jack watched the disk twice, called Paul in, watched it again, and then called Daniel after emailing it to him. Daniel watched it and told Jack it looked like an unknown alien presence.

 

"Ya think?" Jack asked. Daniel was going to Rome. Jack insisted on going with him. Actually, President Hayes insisted that he go, considering that it was the American ambassador they were talking about. All the 303s were out of the area, as well as the Heaven's Bow, which was dropping off a few things on Kalam, so Jack took an al kesh. Davis had recommended that he use a little of his considerable power to get himself a private vessel of his own to get around in. Jack said he would feel like Mussolini riding around in something big and ostentatious. Davis told him that he could continue to take regular jets, if he wanted to sit for hours on end. Jack sent a requisition order to Area 51 and soon had an al kesh sitting in the field behind the Homeworld Security offices.

 

Alvin, Jack's al kesh, arrived in Italy only minutes after take-off. They found several exhausted priests attempting to exorcise the demon from an even more exhausted man who was tied down to the bed. The American Ambassador to Italy, Charles Pierce. The priests objected to the presence of Homeworld Security and Daniel stepped in with rapid-fire Italian while Sam waved an MRI over the man on the bed. She shook her head at Jack; no snake. She picked up several more instruments as Daniel argued. The 'demon' snarled something and spat at Sam.

 

"Oh, shut up," Jack told him. "We're working here. And mind your manners." Sam scooped up some spittle and put it into one of her gadgets which was held and then examined by Dr. Caballo, an Area 51 doctor who had accompanied them.

 

Daniel turned toward the writhing man on the bed.

 

"Look, I don't know why you still bother," he said reasonably. "Never in our history have any of your kind been able to inhabit our bodies and live in a co-existent symbiosis. We are not compatible. The symbiotes are compatible with us, you are not. Whatever you are. So give it up and go find another life form to irritate."

 

The creature remained unimpressed. Sam told him she could find no physical presence in the ambassador's body of something alien to the host. The medic agreed. The priests were satisfied that they were justified to continue with their exorcism. Sam said whatever it was had the ability to mould the host body, attempting to change it into what the creature seemed to need.

 

"Jack, reach," Daniel said quietly to him. "If you get a feel on it, try pushing really hard."

 

Jack stood near the man, wrinkling his nose at the horrible smells. He held a hand close, trying not to actually touch the body. Jack kept reminding himself that Ninurta said he didn't need to touch. The creature roared at him and spat yellow goo which ran down Jack's chest. It was trying to distract him. Jack grabbed hold of his anti-interrogation training and centered himself to ignore what was going on around him. He reached and found himself in a black cloud. The creature howled and attempted to leap up and bite Jack, incredulous that for the first time in the planet's history, a human had discovered it.

 

"Gotcha," Jack whispered with a nasty smile. He PUSHED. The room shook as the creature howled, roared, screeched, and gibbered. The priests backed up to the far wall, shocked as they watched. Lights flickered and Sam calmly raised another toy to them. Daniel was listening to the languages pouring out of the ambassador's mouth. Jack pushed again, using his entire will to send the black cloud out of the body. Enki had told him to ignore the sense of air or non-physical whatevers, and to convince himself that everything he sensed in a person had a physical form and could be manipulated like any other physical object. Jack pushed at the dark cloud, which he had turned into a heavy wall. It slowly slid inward and then fell open and out of the way completely. Pierce's body shook, arched to an impossible angle, and then slumped back to the bed. Dr. Caballo quickly put two fingers to his neck.

 

"Defibrillator!" he called out. Sam immediately handed it to him. Pierce was given a jolt. On the third jolt, the ambassador took a deep, gasping breath.

 

"You'll be alright," Caballo told him.

 

The Pope was white-faced after Daniel was done telling him exactly what had transpired, and that it was an unknown alien entity that was involved, not a demon. One could call it a demon, but it was still alien. He told the Pope about other non-corporeal entities that they had encountered, and that this one was nasty but not unsolvable. The Pope wanted to know how Jack did it.

 

"I meditate a lot," Jack told him.

 

"Jack," Daniel scolded. "Teach. Evolve."

 

Jack sighed and pouted. "It's inside," he said, touching his chest and his head. "Not out there. I'm just learning how to do this, myself, so I'm really not in a position to teach anyone."

 

"Maybe not," Daniel acknowledged. "But describe to the Pontiff how you do it."

 

Jack scratched his head and ruffled his hair as he turned to pace.

 

"I just....feel inside of a person," he said. "I don't know how else to describe it. It's like closing my eyes and knowing what kind of pie my mom is making just by smelling it."

 

"Using another sense," Sam put in. Jack whirled, pointed, and snapped his fingers.

 

"Yes! Another sense. When someone goes blind, the other senses take over. I've been learning to use another sense. That intuition thing. I never really believed in it before, but after all the stuff we've seen and done, I started listening to it. When I follow it, I can sense other things. The more I do it, the more another world opens up for me."

 

The Pope leaned forward, frowning as he listened.

 

"And you could see this...creature...inside Mr. Pierce?" he asked. Jack nodded.

 

"Like a black, smoky cloud," he said. "We've seen something like it before, so that's the best I can do to describe it. Daniel told me to push, to I pushed at it and it was gone."

 

"You're Holiness, I was listening to the languages the thing was speaking," Daniel said. "It said nothing that isn't already in a human language. Most of it was a mixture of various ancient languages, a lot of obscure dialects, mostly ancient middle eastern. It could have picked them all up from Mr. Pierce's brain. We retain certain racial memories, which means the creature would have to be able to pick us apart at the cellular level, which it was certainly doing as it tried to change Mr. Pierce's physical shape. Now, what Jack was doing, is also a racial memory. You've read about the Ancients?" the Pope nodded. "Well, they bred with our ancestors. Some of the Ancient's DNA is still in quite a bit of our population. It's in Jack, so it's a little easier for him to learn to do this. The rest of us can learn, but it'll take more work."

 

"How did you learn about this DNA?" the Pontiff asked, his old but quick eyes looking from one person to the other.

 

"Actually, we can't tell you that story," Jack said before Daniel could say anything. "We do have a growing list of people with the gene, though, so we know it exists in the population."

 

The Pope stared at Jack. "There is something you are not telling," he decided. "Beyond this story. Something about you, personally."

 

"That's good," Jack encouraged. "Go with it. That's how I've been learning."

 

"Hmmmm... How can you tell who has this gene?" the Pope asked.

 

"That's easy," Sam said. She dug into her bag, which the Swiss guards had reluctantly allowed her to keep after Jack started reciting the Homeworld Security contract Italy had signed. Technically, the Vatican was its own country and didn't have to obey Italian law, but Jack had refused to see the Pope unless Sam was allowed to keep her bag.

 

She pulled out something from her toy collection. "This was left by the Ancients," she said. "It's just a child's toy, it won't harm you. No on-off buttons, only someone with the gene is able to activate it. We can see if you have the gene, if you'd like?"

 

The Pope was dubious so Jack took it. It looked like one of the toys Dr. Weir had brought back from Atlantis. He gave it a whoosh from inside and it lit up almost immediately. He swung it around.

 

"Cool," Jack said, looking at the floor where small creatures danced and frolicked. The guards around the room stepped forward, guns ready.

 

"Guys, it's only a projection," Daniel said, stepping in and waving a hand through the small holograms. They shimmered and continued to dance.

 

The Pope consented to handle the device. It shut off the moment Jack's hand left it and did nothing for the Pope.

 

"Concentrate," Jack said. "Think ON." Still, nothing happened. The Pope called up his guards, one by one, and handed them each the device. It turned on for one guard and he dropped it in horror.

 

"Hey, easy," Jack admonished, picking the thing up. The guard was clearly upset as he spoke to the Pope in his home language. Daniel interrupted him, trying to calmly reassure them that there was nothing wrong with the man. It was just technology, and there was nothing wrong with anyone who could work it, anymore than there was something wrong with a person who had a certain eye color or hair color.

 

Sam made note of the man's name on her PDA and then frowned. She leaned in toward Jack.

 

"We need to talk," she whispered, looking at the list. He gave her a nod.

 

Daniel found himself giving the Pope his private email so that they could talk. Alvin left for home and they were back at HomeSec in minutes.

 

"Jack, look at this list," Sam said, handing him the PDA. Daniel looked over his shoulder.

 

"What are we looking for?" he asked.

 

"Almost all those names are European," Sam said. "Specifically, they're...."

 

"Celtic," Daniel said, taking the PDA from Jack and scrolling through the slowly growing list. "A few non-Europeans but they could easily have Celtic ancestry, considering the pre-Celts used to be nomads who originated in the Indus Valley. Some South American, which would also make sense, since the Ancients used South America as one of their hidey-holes."

 

Jack looked at him and then at Sam. He took the toy from Sam's bag and held it out to Daniel.

 

"I don't think you've ever been tested," Jack commented. Sam's eyebrow went up.

 

"I'm not Celtic," Daniel said. "I'm Scandinavian, mostly, and they come out of Eastern Europe." He took the toy and concentrated anyway. Nothing happened. "See?" Jack took it back and handed it to Sam.

 

"You try," he said.

 

"Already did," she said with a wry grin. "I'm even less Celtic than Daniel. Three out of four grandparents were Jewish which makes me Middle Eastern via Eastern Europe. My coloring is from my mother, and hers from her mother, etc. That part is Swedish."

 

"Ok, so I'm thinking this is a dominant gene among the Celts," Daniel said. He scratched his jaw, his eyes quickly moving from side to side as he thought. "It would put the Celtic myths into a whole new perspective. As is, they're a little psychotic, but if we translate them so that.... Never mind... The Celts tended to take mates from whatever tribe they ran across, so the gene could have spread into other tribes very easily."

 

"Probably need two people with the gene to pass it on, or it doesn't get passed on," Sam commented. Jack's eyes rolled and he started walking toward the building as the two followed.

 

"Right," Daniel was saying. "And like a lot of religions, the modern Celts, unlike their pre-Celtic ancestors, tend to stay within their ancestral origins. Celts marry Celts. Irish to Irish, Scots to Scots. Easy to pass on the gene. Also explains a lot of the Celtic mysticism about third sight and all. South America is even more inbred, unfortunately, and they have a lot of other worldly stuff happening, too."

 

"Sir, all taken care of?" Davis asked when Jack returned to his section of the complex.

 

"Demon go bye-bye, major," Jack assured him.

 

Daniel and Sam headed for her office, along with Dr. Caballo, to bring up the records of gene-positive people and try and find the common denominator.

 

"Very good, Sir," Davis said. "You have a visitor waiting, sir."

 

"Oh?"

 

Jack went into his office and found a familiar figure looking out his window.

 

"Bre'tac!" Jack greeted the rebel with a wide smile as he held out an arm. Bre'tac clasped it, an equally welcoming smile on his weathered face.

 

"It is good to see you well, old friend," Bre'tac said.

 

"You, too," Jack returned and gestured toward a chair. "How's tricks?"

 

"Tricks are well," Bre'tac said with a nod. "Gerek is dead. He attempted to force free Jaffa into worshipping new gods. He was killed."

 

"Wonderful!" Jack said. "So who's in charge?"

 

Bre'tac smiled and Jack let out a "Whoo-hoo!" while raising his arms in victory. He broke out the whisky and glasses and handed one to the old man. "To freedom," Jack said. Bre'tac agreed and they drank.

 

Everyone was doing well, Bre'tac assured Jack; Rya'c was to be a father soon and Teal'c was seeing a warrior woman from a Jaffa tribe that Thanatos had introduced them to. That explained to Jack why his friend hadn't been around in a while.

 

"You're presence is missed," Bre'tac told him. "Many leaders would like to gather to discuss the Baal issue. There is to be a council of the leaders from many different tribes and worlds. Many tribes have watched Jaffa come together and be greater as a whole. There is talk about forming a union and defeating Baal once and for all. Your presence is requested to represent the Tau'ri."

 

Jack sat back.

 

"Is there a plan in the works?" Jack asked.

 

"There was," Bre'tac said. "Malek had a good idea but Baal has altered his tactics enough so that Malek's plan is no longer a viable option."

 

As Jack listened, he grew more and more concerned; Baal had been learning alternative strategies.


	27. Chapter 27  Play Baal

  
Author's notes: When the galaxy comes calling, Jack takes over.  


* * *

Jack brought Bre'tac home for dinner, much to the delight of the children. He was introduced to Jerrie and he bowed politely to her.

 

"Major Bryce's sister," Jack told him. Bre'tac's eyes lit up.

 

"Ah, yes," he said. "I have fought beside your brother. He is a most skilled warrior."

 

After dinner, Bre'tac told the children stories. The older ones were beyond bedtime stories, but they listened avidly while pretending to do homework. After a while, Jack stole Bre'tac back amidst protests, and he and Sam left for the SGC, picked up Davis on their way out, and had an impromptu meeting with Landry and Reynolds. They brought up the star charts and Bre'tac pinpointed where Baal was holding fort. Reynolds nodded in agreement, confirming the rumors he and SG-1 had been hearing on their own excursions. Jack had Sam highlight the worlds they knew in the area that would need added protection. He frowned; there were a lot and Baal had been busy stealing more slaves from unprotected worlds. And from the positioning of Baal's fleet, he was preparing to reclaim territory that had been freed by Jaffa and Tau'ri.

 

"Do you know where the Tok'ra are at the moment?" he asked Bre'tac. The old warrior gave the last known coordinates and Sam marked it off. "Where is Thanatos' fleet?" Again, Sam marked it on the chart. Sam highlighted each world they knew had space flight, and each world with a friendly military. Once the star chart was lit up with all of Jack's requests, the universe didn't look so daunting. Even Bre'tac's face was lit up as he looked at the star chart. They were not as alone as they thought they were; Baal could be taken.

 

Jack called Maynard and requested a special meeting with the Joint Chiefs, and asked that they come to him for the meeting. It was highly irregular, but Maynard agreed after Jack promised to send his al kesh to pick them up. Jack made a list and sent Davis to start dialing numbers.

 

The next day, HomeSec was under heavy guard as military leaders from around the world were brought in. To their even greater surprise, they were joined by military leaders from off-world, including Jaffa, Tok'ra, Masharu, Langaran, Serakkin, Sua, and Anunnaki. Some wanted to know where the Asgard were, so Jack had to explain the Asgard non-involvement. The Tau'ri were amazed, not comprehending the extent of their galactic allies until they saw all the different representatives in one place. The wind was taken out of their sails.

 

The sky filled with various types of alien ships was quickly reported and the press descended upon Homeworld Security for explanations. Demands fell on deaf ears.

 

The star chart was brought out and broken down for those unfamiliar with space coordinates. A few of the military leaders who prided themselves on astrophysics were having a difficult time with the fact that they could get across the galaxy in a week, instead of hundreds of years. More information was highlighted after input from Masharu, Anunnaki, and Serakkin. They brain-stormed for six days straight, with Thanatos and Camulus giving inside information on Goa'uld techniques and Baal's possible current thinking patterns, and came to an agreement. The HomeSec council informed their governments, blessings were received. All 303's were recalled home and all 302 pilots were recalled from vacations. The press took note and were still left in the dark. Jack sent word to Thor of their plans, putting the Asgard on alert. Word got out and non-flight friendlies sent their pledges of support for anything the Alliance needed; O'Neill had saved their butts, so they would make good on that favor. All the non-Tau'ri allies were looking to Jack as the leader, and Tau'ri generals and admirals quickly swallowed their pride and fell in line.

 

The 303s came home and were immediately restocked and loaded for battle. Almost all civilians on board were replaced with troops. By the time all the ally ships arrived, there were over 1000 ships in orbit and waiting around the solar system. No explanation had yet been given to the people of Earth, except that they were friendlies and not to worry.

 

Jack insisted on taking a day off in the middle of the war plans. He gathered his family together and explained to the children why he had to leave, and promised that he would be back as soon as he could. Jack set out pictures of Megan and his father, and he talked with the children about their mother and how much he missed her and Papa. He got Katie, Matthew, and Davy to talk and to tell stories, and even Stacy helped by telling a story about time spent with Megan and Grandpa Tom. Jack made the children all hold hands and promise to help each other and listen to whatever Sam and Daniel told them.

 

Before he left, Jack was taken aside by his partners.

 

"We had a talk with Inanna," Sam told him. Daniel nodded. "Jack, we of all people know exactly how bad things might get out there. If this is going to go on for a while, and a choice comes down to your sanity or your fidelity, we want you to choose sanity."

 

"We know you too well, Jack," Daniel told him. "You stress. You hold things in when they are at their worst; it's bad for you. You will have Paul with you as well as the Anunnaki. Take comfort with them, if you need to."

 

Jack looked from one to the other.

 

"You two want me to cheat?" he questioned with a raised brow. They shook their heads.

 

"No, we want you to survive," Sam clarified. "You know how Inanna's people deal with stress; it's obviously kept them alive and sane. We will want you back, of course."

 

"And this is only for an extended war absence," Daniel said. "If you do Baal in within the month, you'd better be snow white when you get back here. This offer is only in case of a major break with sanity and we are agreeing to only certain people. Inanna, Ninurta, or Paul. No one else."

 

"And does Paul know you are offering up his ass?" Jack asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

 

"Of course not," Daniel said. "But he would know when to offer it up himself."

 

Jack shook his head, chuckling, and kissed them both.

 

"You two are crazy, do you know that?"

 

Jack had a visitor to his office amidst the chaos. His chief of security.

 

"I'm not happy that he's going out there. Bring him back to me alive," Nick requested. Jack had already refused Nick's request to go with them; he needed Nick on Earth to help with Homeworld Security.

 

"I plan on it, Nick," Jack told him. He had no doubt about the man's love for Major Davis; he had seen it in action, living so close to them. Jack considered Nick to be semi-feral, but Davis was constant in his attempts to tame him. Jack needed Paul, though; his major was pretty good at almost reading Jack's mind, and Jack discovered that Paul kept his schedule better than the computer.

 

Mrs. Clark was a little weepy as she worried for her boy. She and Mrs. Arthur got together and informed Jack that he had better come back or ELSE.

 

"Or else what?" Jack asked. The women nodded sagely.

 

"Exactly," Mrs. Arthur informed him. Neither of the men understood but Sam seemed to as she agreed with the older women. When Daniel asked around the SGC, personnel all agreed that Jack had better return; none of them wanted to answer to Mrs. A if he didn't. Even General Landry quickly agreed. What worried Daniel more was that the female personnel all seemed to understand the vague threat. He was beginning to think that the female language was never going to be deciphered.

 

Jack sent Jerrie and the kids all shopping and told her to take a few hours. She didn't ask as she loaded the kids into her SUV. Jack, Sam, and Daniel took their time making love to each other.

 

Inanna and her crew transferred and split up between the 303s and left a rudimentary crew on the Heaven's Bow. At least the planet would have a certain amount of protection. Just in case.

 

Jack put Earth at Defcon 2.

 

Those who knew Jack were not surprised when he put his 'son' on his war council. Jonathan had shown up at the war council meeting in Anunnaki leathers, centered and at peace. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and got to work. Only a few Tau'ri considered questioning it and being military, they knew when to not ask questions; especially when long-time SGC personnel gave them looks that told them to keep it shut. Jonathan could often be found without a shirt or vest on, wearing only leather boots and the kilt. The deep, grooved scars on his chest, still reddish-pink from healing, had earned him respect in the eyes of the Jaffa. The tattoos of Tau'ri and Anunnaki on each upper arm proclaimed his dual allegiance, and several Anunnaki also had new ink. There was a little commentary about Goa'uld tattoos, but it was quickly canceled out as more and more people showed up with new ink on their arms. Jack had also noted the new muscles on Jonathan's upper body. The warriors had been toning him.

 

The main question of the day was, "Where exactly is Baal?"

 

Jack and the war council stared at the star chart, discussing various locations where Baal had supposedly been sighted.

 

"There." Everyone looked as both Jack and Jonathan pointed at the same spot at the same time.

 

"How do you know?" Malek asked, looking from one to the other.

 

"We have to start someplace," Jack said mildly, not looking at his clone.

 

Battle plans were created, discussed with the troop leaders, and each troop was sent out to take up position. Word came back that Baal was aware of something being up at Jack's place.

 

Jack put Hammond in temporary charge of HomeSec, and made the Prometheus his flag ship. Many tried to convince Jack to remain on Earth, but he had waited too long for this day; he needed to be on the field, and he wanted Baal. Several squads remained on Earth to guard home base. Jack left Col. Chekhov in charge of them, much to the vocal disapproval of the Joint Chiefs.

 

"General Hammond," Jack called over the open radio. "Let's hear it, sir."

 

Hammond smiled and everyone in the control room turned to look at him. "God's speed, people."

 

News from behind the lines was that Baal was suddenly on the defense when he became aware of the size of the amassed fleet headed his way from three different directions, with a Tau'ri battle cruiser leading each of the three fronts.

 

The first month was a hard, bloody battle. Allies were picked up along the way, hundreds of lives were lost, mostly locals on various planets. Troops put down on ally planets for rest and refilling of the food stocks. A hundred or so non-flight worlds honored their debts to the Tau'ri, proud to step in where they could to help even if was just for a hot meal. They had been scared; Baal had been gathering the remaining Goa'uld to him and had begun taking slaves once more. Jack refused to be a desk jockey, and took turns in the cockpit of 302s along with everyone else. He took Teal'c as his partner. Jack's personal guards were not happy about his going into battle along with everyone else, but there wasn't much they could do. Generals were supposed to remain behind and direct. If Inanna was going into battle, so was Jack. She wasn't going to get all the fun.

 

Ship by ship, Baal's fleet was picked off. Col. Reynolds came in at one point, carrying a silver platter with a domed hood. He entered the bridge of the Prometheus with a shit eating grin.

 

"How much do you love me, Jack?" he cooed. Jack's ears would have twitched if they could. Bridge crew turned to look. Even Markham slowly turned his center seat around, an eyebrow raised at Reynolds' tone. Markham was still getting used to Jack's form of command.

 

"That depends," Jack said cautiously as he straightened up behind the battle board. "Is that a steak?"

 

"Even better," Reynolds said. He lifted the lid. A bloody head sat on the platter with a dead symbiote next to it. A rebel yell rocked the bridge. Jack was happy to report to the troops that Enlil was officially dead. Moral was lifted high and a renewed effort was made on the battle front. Goa'uld heads began to be delivered to Jack as they became available. It was a little gruesome, but it was making the troops happy. A few sticklers for propriety made commentary about the rules of warfare.

 

"What rules?" Jack snapped. "This is war, not a football game."

 

Like a tidal wave, Alliance ships swept across the galaxy. They found a few inhabited worlds that were under siege by Goa'uld slavers, and a couple squads took the time to quickly dispatch the mothership hovering over each world. Alien worlds that had yet to be met by SG teams, but had heard of the Tau'ri named O'Neill, joined in the fight, introducing themselves with gunfire as they flew side by side with Alliance ships.

 

Jack's reputation had grown when word got out that he was interrogating prisoners by reading their minds. Jonathan had also been learning to do it, as were a few others that had shown themselves to be 'intuitive.' Anunnaki interrogators spread themselves out to other ships. Captives began killing themselves rather than being taken before one of these interrogators. Only Jack had the horrifying snake stick, though. Tok'ra had taken to being completely honest with him after the first time they witnessed what the pukku could do. Malek had tried telling them.

 

Jack's reputation was also growing about the time he spent walking through the infirmaries. There was a hushed whisper that people touched by him tended to heal faster than others with the same wounds who were not touched. Jack thought it was nonsense when he heard about it, scoffing with a wave of his hand. Bre'tac and Teal'c didn't comment.

 

There was only so much kel'no'reeming a man could do, so Jack was running on caffeine most of the time. When he did agree to get a little rest, he rarely made it to his quarters and usually ended up in one of the make-shift group rooms. With all the extra people on board the ships, a few of the larger rec-rooms were cleared of furniture and the floors were covered in pillows, blankets, and anything else people could sleep on. He would crash in a group room and more than once woke up in a tangle of arms and legs. After spending almost a year getting used to multiple people in his own bed, he slept better when surrounded by people. Most of the groups were non-Tau'ri; Jack's own people were still a little self-conscious about groups, and were rarely out of the male-female pairing. Jack was usually in the Anunnaki's room. Col. Reynolds and SG-1 weren't questioning it, so neither did anyone else. The crew was discovering that if they took their cues from SG-1, they worked easier with their unpredictable general.

 

After the first month, the no sex policy went quickly out the door once people learned that Jack didn't care as long as jobs were done to the best of their abilities and no jealous duels were started over assumed territory. He saw the example on alien ships; the connection made them closer and more likely to fight harder for each other, as well as releasing tension. Let people be people, he decided. Not that they had much time for playing. Jack insisted that the crew spend off-duty time in as much recreation as possible, to off-set their on-duty time. Being confined in such tight quarters 24/7, play-time was important or people would blow up.

 

Col. Markham gave him looks and made small comments under his breath about protocol, but Jack told him to chill and think of it as an experiment. Major Davis was keeping a quiet watch on statistics, letting Jack know that performance stats were up while stress related issues were down. There had been a few blow-ups over women, but Jack didn't need to step in; the women themselves dealt with it. They were not property, they would spend time with whomever they pleased, and if the men didn't like it, they were put on the no-contact list. The Anunnaki women and the few female warriors of the Jaffa were all supportive of their baby sisters.

 

It no longer fazed Jack to see his clone in the middle of a puppy pile, and found it interesting to watch Sua-Human sex. He had numerous offers but declined them all; his own sense of honor kept him happy with his hand.

 

Jonathan had been hanging around one young lady in particular, Jack noticed. Adia, he was told.

 

"I know how Daniel felt when he was presented with Sha're," Jonathan quietly told him as they walked among the troops. "She's about 16. She's been seriously uptight about sex. You need to understand, Jack; in their culture, a young woman is invited into beds when she is physically mature enough. You've seen them, they're all very open about it. Well, with the whole baby thing happening, she's been feeling as though she's expected to be nothing more than a baby factory. She's been afraid to sleep with the men. When she found out that I'm fixed, she came to me and asked me to sleep with her. She felt that I would have no expectations of her because I won't be fathering any children. I'm also not as physically intimidating as the other men, I'm not a father figure to her, nor am I one of her brothers. And she likes my hair."

 

Much to Jack's embarrassment, Jonathan had also taken to being the entertainment during what little down-time they had. More often than not, he could be found with his guitar, fronting a home-made band and getting people to dance. Once or twice Jonathan had goaded Jack into a song, much to the good-natured enthusiasm of the troops. During one of their 303 commander meetings, Jack was surprised when Col. Caldwell also jumped up onto the stage and helped Jonathan rock the house down. The man was a pretty good, slightly raspy baritone. Caldwell blamed it on the cigarettes he had smoked for years. Until he was put on the 303. Smokers didn't stay smokers, once they were put into space. Even Col. Markham had to admit that the crew were more together after such events. The Sua had to wait for landfall until they could build bonfires for their drums. They tried to build a bonfire on a cargo deck after bringing in wood from one of the planets they visited, and were startled when the ship's fire system took over.

 

Such events were few and far between on some stretches of the battle. There were many weeks when all they did was fight enemy ships without let-up. Entire motherships had been taken, and smaller vessels took them over as home ports. The cramped spaces on the other ships were relieved as personnel transferred to the hatoks. The closer they got to Baal's position, the more desperate Baal's fleet fought.

 

Baal sent a message that he wanted to talk truce, but Jack refused; he knew better than to believe a Goa'uld would keep the truce. His council agreed with him. Other calls came in, requests for asylum. After questioning, Thanatos confirmed that many were hidden Masharu. Jack reminded him of free-will and not to trust someone just because they say one thing. Interrogators took over and a few of the asylum seekers had been executed. Most Jaffa willingly surrendered to Bre'tac, and slaves were offered the chance to fight or sit it out in a hatok until they could be returned to their home worlds. Many chose to fight.

 

A few battles were fought on the ground of one planet or another. Jack more than once found himself on the back of a race called Ras that served on Thanatos' ship. They reminded Jack of centaurs; half horse and half human. Pony sized, not full horse sized. And they didn't mind carrying riders. Jack got to know one called Mitraka and they became regular partners when they were on ground. Teal'c's Ras was called Pashly. The troops were startled, at first, when the Ras were brought out of hiding, but quickly got used to them, as they did with any other alien race. The Goa'uld Jaffa seemed outraged that the Tau'ri would resort to ground fighting on something other than their feet.

 

Reports were sent back to Earth and Jack was relieved to hear that Earth was still safe. A world-wide party was being had after he sent news back that Enlil was dead. News of the space battle with the Goa'uld was smuggled into the general population, and everyone was avidly eating up the images being sent back from the 303 cameras. The Pentagon tried to stop the public from viewing it, but Hammond convinced them that the public deserved to know. The public found it strange to watch the space battle; after years of movies, they automatically expected sound effects. All they got was dead silence. Sound didn't travel in space. Neither did fire. Ships that blew up or were hit were simply whole one minute and drifting with debris the next. Any fires were confined to the internal portion of ships, anyplace with oxygen present.

 

All the kids sent messages and Jack kept pictures of them plastered all over his quarters. Olivia had discovered her toes. Jack recorded stories for her to watch which Daniel played on his laptop, so that she would know his voice and his face. Many mommies and daddies sent recorded story-time messages, and story books were circulated through-out the ships so that they had new stories to share.

 

The second month's oddity came in the form of Major Davis. During a moment of breathing, Jack leaned against a railing that overlooked a cargo bay that was being used as a sport's court. Handball, basketball, whatever anyone decided to play. At the moment, there was a ship-wide soccer match going on. He was quite often interrupted with questions and paperwork to sign. Someone stopped next to him and he waited for something to be put in front of him for him to sign. When nothing appeared, he glanced over. Davis.

 

"How are you, major?" Jack asked him. His protocol droid had proven himself to the troops by taking part in the battles just like everyone else. The major may walk and talk prissy, but he fought like a soldier and he had the growing scars to prove it. The troops had learned that they could rely on him to back them up and to get them out of danger when needs be.

 

"I'm fine, sir," Davis told him, leaning against the rail to watch the game below. The Sua had been taught to play, but the humans refused to allow them into the game; the Sua were more flexible and were able to use tails. The humans declared them foul play, so the Sua were relegated to being referees. That proved to be problematic, too, once the Sua understood the rules; no one got away with anything.

 

"Paul, Ninurta said something a while ago," Jack said, watching the game. "He said you view life a little differently and that I should ask you about it. Is it too personal?"

 

"For most people to be asking, yes," Paul said with a nod. "But not you. That boundary flew out the window at my piercing ceremony. Daniel said he explained the difference to you between Master and slave. Master Gabriel also talked with you about it. I consider myself to be slave, Jack; my heart is a slave's heart. We are all in service to someone. I live to serve, to be IN service. It is my choice for myself, it is my surrender to who I am. When I look around me, I see Masters, which includes women as it refers to Mastery of the self, not of an individual. I see Doms, slaves, submissives, a few dogs, a few puppies, mommies, and daddies, a kitten here and there. You're a daddy, in case you're wondering. I see a few other things, but that's the gist of it. It makes me happy to be in service. I am not happy when there is no service for me to perform. It is my choice as to who I serve, though; I will respect others, but service is offered freely to those I honor. I may be slave but I'm not a doormat. And Ninurta talked with me, too, Jack." He turned to face Jack, still leaning against the rail.

 

"I honor you, Jack," he said quietly. "I serve you freely in whatever capacity you may require of me. I'll serve you meals, clean your quarters, fetch your laundry, shine your shoes. Service includes my body. Do with me as you wish, whatever you need and whenever. This is slave Paul speaking, not Major Davis, and this offer is good only during our time out here. Once we are home, I return to Nick. And he and I have spoken about this possibility, and I do have his permission to be making this offer. He considered writing a permission slip for me should it come to this, but we thought it would be too damaging to all concerned if it were found, so... Jack, should the time come that you are away longer than planned, it is my wish that Paul be given into your custody until such a time as he can be returned to me. You may use him as you will, but use him with an open heart. Love him. I ask that you not leave any permanent marks on his body and that you be kind to his mind and his heart. He has my permission to play with Ninurta, Shara, Gibil, Erra, Enki, M'Net, and Jonathan, should he wish. He is to consider you his temporary Master. Please keep him safe for his return to me."

 

Paul stood straight, feet planted, hands locked comfortably at the small of his back as he recited Nick's message. To a casual observer, he was standing at ease before his commanding officer. If there were anyone nearby who was Leather, they would recognize a slave standing before his Master.

 

Jack was staring at him, a little uncomfortable.

 

"I'm not into that stuff, Paul," he said. Davis smiled gently.

 

"Sir, you don't need to do anything different," he told Jack. "I am available to you should you need anything beyond the call of duty. It doesn't have to be sexual, it's your choice. This is just an offer, sir, you don't need to accept, if you don't wish it. The offer remains open until we return home." He turned to leave and then turned back, contemplative. "Sir, in my world, so to speak, this is nothing unusual; it is good manners to offer the services of one's slave to another Master when abroad or if a Master is visiting. This is not blind obedience; Nick and I discussed this and I have willingly consented."

 

Jack ruminated on the strange conversation as more Goa'uld surrendered to the Alliance. Jack used the pukku on them and found that Camulus had been right; when the Goa'uld was dead, the host quickly died, too, having been host too long. Sometimes there was a brief moment of horrifying clarity for the host, and death was the blessing. Jack sent many of the images to Baal. Over an open channel, of course.

 

The ground battles were the worst. All too often they left a planet flowing with rivers of blood. Mostly red, a few dashes of orange, purple, green, and blue. Jack found it hard to believe that the natives were thanking them for freeing them from the Goa'uld, when they were hip deep in the dead and dying. In the middle of the second month, Jack had found himself no longer able to feel after burying one child after another. It seemed that not a day went by when he wasn't burying someone or pulling a sheet over someone's head. Only seven weeks had gone by, and it seemed like an eternity. All Jack could smell was blood and the dead. He was a ghost when he walked through the Prometheus and to his quarters. Someone must have whispered a word to his private council because he didn't even hear his door chime until Ninurta sat on the side of his bed.

 

"You're a mess, ahu," the warrior told him gently. He touched the soot on Jack's face and looked over the blood and bruises. A section of hair was matted down with blood and dirt, but the wound had been minor and was encrusted over. "Come on," he stood and took Jack's hand, giving it a gentle tug. Jack stood without a word. Ninurta herded him into the shower. Jack was gently scrubbed from head to foot, taken out, dried and put to bed. Jack lay back on his bunk, an arm over his face. Seven weeks; they had been at it for only seven weeks and he had seen more blood and death than he had seen in his lifetime. Were they doing the right thing? Jack had a headache.

 

"There's something I ask Daniel to do when I need to scream," he said huskily from behind the arm.

 

"I know, dadu. Turn over," Ninurta told him, giving his side a pat. Jack loosened his BDUs and turned onto his belly. His BDUs were lowered. Ninurta reached into his belt pouch and a moment later a slicked finger was gently stretching him.

 

"Jack, I want you to do something," Ninurta said. "I want you to reach out to Daniel. You can find him, you are bonded with him, you can sense him at this distance. It's how you always knew he was alive when everyone else thought he was dead. Imagine a cord coming out of the middle of your chest. There are actually two cords, one is Daniel's, the other is Sam's. You can tell the difference between the cords. Follow Daniel's, not Sam's. This isn't for her. Climb it until you reach him. Cling to him, Jack, let him hold you. He is your rock, your foundation, let him support you. He will sense your presence and he will know what to do."

 

Jack felt Ninurta kneel behind him and took a shaky breath as a steel arm went around his hip and held him still. Ninurta entered him and Jack bit the pillow he had pulled to his chest. The warrior was gentle but firm as he slid into Jack. He was larger than Daniel and Jack felt himself splitting in two. He sent his awareness flying out to find Daniel. Ninurta pulled back and then pushed back in with a quick thrust. Jack whimpered into the pillow. Harder and harder, he was fucked until he was openly crying and tearing at the pillow. Ninurta didn't let up or attempt to calm him. The guards outside swallowed hard when muffled screams penetrated the thick door. They had orders not to interfere, though, so they didn't. A few personnel walked past and jumped as they heard a scream. They looked at the guards who did nothing. The personnel hurried past.

 

Dead bodies rose up to greet Jack. They gibbered at him, threw blood on him, hit him with torn off limbs and entrails. Children looked up at him with dead, hollow eyes. Daniel, Sam, and all their children spoke to him in the dual voice of a host. Snake after snake lunged at him until his body was splitting at the seams with all the snakes in him. Charlie stood in front of him, a symbiote head weaving in and out of his belly. Jack screamed and clawed at the bed.

 

"Jack!"

 

He refused to hear the voice, shaking his head.

 

"Look at me, baby," the voice said again.

 

"You're not real!" he screamed.

 

"I'm real," the voice said calmly, softly. A familiar scent washed over Jack and he clung as hard as he could. Familiar hands stroked his hair. "Let it out, baby, it's ok. None of those things are real but I am. Just let go; I won't let you fall."

 

Jack cried as he clung to Daniel.

 

When Ninurta was done, he slid out and to Jack's side, pulling him into his arms. He held Jack, not stroking him or rocking him, just held him in a firm grip. When he was calm enough, Jack moved and turned over onto his back, wincing slightly. Ninurta handed him his t-shirt, and Jack and wiped his face and blew his nose before tossing it to the floor.

 

"Do you believe in a soul?" Ninurta asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then believe that those souls are not lost," Ninurta said. "They will return. Let them know of your sorrow for them, ask their forgiveness, and beg them to return in a new body."

 

Jack was silent for a while, contemplating his inner eyelids. For the first time since he was a child, he prayed. He spoke to those lost, though, not a deity.

 

"You've done this for thousands of years?" he asked after a while.

 

"Yes. It was hard, at first; there was a time when our feelings were shut off," Ninurta confessed. "All that death and quite a bit of it unnecessary. The innocents are the hardest. When we discovered that we were faced with becoming like the Goa'uld or destroying the remainder of our race through our own internal fighting, the Nox smacked us upside the head. They were still interfering way back then; this holier than thou thing is relatively new. They told us to cut the crap, love each other, don't fight each other, and open our hearts to even the most horrific of things. Say YES to everything. Even when we must say NO, stop and say YES. That is the acceptance of life. Death is part of life. When we say NO to death and destruction, we deny life Her due. By saying YES, we stand in a place of beauty. Do you know why death, destruction, carnage is beautiful?"

 

Jack shook his head, staring at the warrior next to him.

 

"Because it is a direct reminder of the miracle of life."

 

Ninurta reached over and abruptly slapped Jack across the face. Hard. Jack jumped, a fist raised.

 

"That is also a reminder," Ninurta said, doing nothing to defend himself. "Feel, Jack. Always. One hundred percent of the time. Feel. Never stop. Scream, laugh, cry, but feel it. For every drop of blood spilt, say YES to life. This is why we love so fiercely; we cling to each other, insisting that we feel and celebrate life to its fullest. We are not immortal, Jack, we age and we die. We simply age much slower than you. After the first thousand years, we have seen all and we've done all. There is no more discovery. Many choose to die, instead of waiting for death to choose them. Those of us who remain do so either listening to the seconds tick by or we shut off all feeling. I have learned to listen to the seconds. We are not sex freaks, Jack; if you watch closely, quite often we are not actually engaged in full sexual intercourse. We love each other. We touch, we hit, we caress, we scream and yell, we laugh, cry, speak our minds, our hearts, we kiss, we sing, dance, we look into each other's eyes and praise each other. We do this as a reminder that we are alive. More than likely, I will choose the hour of my death. When I am ready. I am not ready.

 

"I have two life-cords bound to me, also; my Queen and my Shara. Triples are actually more common than any other combination. You probably already know the meaning of Inanna's name; queen of heaven. Do you know the meaning of Shara's name? His name means 'foundation.' As in, the foundation of a building. He is my foundation. Daniel's name means, according to your modern definitions, God is my judge. A little inaccurate, if his name is broken down into ancient meanings. 'An' means heaven, 'el' means lord. Dan'el, lord of heaven. The judgment part comes in by way of heaven; the heavens are filled with creatures of light that illuminate the darkness. They literally shed light upon the dark, illuminating truth. Daniel is your Truth, Jack. When darkness befalls you, look to your Truth."

 

Jack was staring at him.

 

"Do you always talk so much after sex?" he asked.

 

Ninurta chuckled. "Yes," he admitted.

 

"What does your name mean?" Jack asked. "Daniel said 'Nin' means Lady."

 

Ninurta smiled. "It does," he said. "It also means Lord. My language doesn't really break down into gender specific categories, unlike the Semitic languages such as Arabic or Hebrew. 'Nin' is just a polite, general honorific for male OR female. Like Ma'am or Sir. 'Urta' is an earth reference. Lord of the Earth. Aba's name actually means the same thing. 'En' is also an honorific which means Lord. More of a leadership honorific, than a general one. 'Ki' means earth. Lord of the Earth. Different kinds of earth, though. Ki refers to the living earth, the earth that grows. Urta is the plants and growing things. Apparently, I grew like a weed."

 

Jack burst out laughing. Ninurta smiled, pleased.

 

"Jonathan means Gift of God," Ninurta continued. "You think of yourself as Jack, though, and Jack means the Lord is Gracious. You are gracious, Jack; you have a tremendous heart. You have opened your home, your life, to five children. You see injustice and you're the first person to stand up and point it out. The galaxy comes calling for help, and you rally the troops. It's been too long since we met anyone with a heart such as yours, Jack, and we honor you for it."

 

Jack leaned up on one elbow, looking at him.

 

"I don't know what to say," he quietly admitted.

 

Ninurta shook his head. "You don't need to say anything. I proudly call you brother as well as friend. Aba has declared Daniel his own, a rare thing, by the way, so that makes you my brother, too. Know we are your family, Jack, and as family, you have the right of family. All of our people know this."

 

"Do brothers in your family have sex together?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Ninurta smiled. "They do after the first couple thousand years," he said. "Blood boundaries tend to break down after such a long period of time."

 

"Like having sex with one's father?" Jack goaded.

 

The warrior laughed. "Not too often, but it happens," he admitted. "Those boundaries are placed because of the problems of genetics interfering with conception. Neither of us can make the other pregnant. And again, after a couple thousand years, those genetic bonds tend to disappear. I admit it was strange, the first couple times, but we were sharing my queen and it just happened."

 

"I don't think I could get that close with my clone," Jack said, wrinkling his nose. Ninurta laughed again and nodded.

 

"Yes, having sex with one's self seems as though it would be more disconcerting than sex with one's parent." Ninurta looked at Jack, smiling softly. He reached out and touched Jack's face with a finger. "I'm glad he has joined our family," he said. "He makes my Shara very happy. He brings a breath of fresh air to our family. Jonathan is very courageous, Jack; he could very easily have taken the easy path and ended his life. It was an exceedingly cruel thing Loki did, creating him without a thought for the person. I don't think anyone can even contemplate the true horror of Loki's work. Jonathan is a living person, he has his own soul, and yet Loki treated him as a thing. Your body and mind may have been duplicated, but his soul is his own. Jonathan has chosen to explore his soul, the only thing he has that is NOT yours. That is why he has found himself happy with our family. You could not be happy in his place because that is not part of who you are. He is a consort, you are a lord. Those aspects come from the heart and the soul. He is at peace now that he as accepted his place as consort. He can now grow and become his own person to the full extent of his soul."

 

They talked for a while longer, discussing the battle and a few on-board issues. Before Ninurta left, he sucked Jack off and told Jack not to be a ninny; join them in their room once in a while for more than just a place to sleep. Jack felt as though he had cheated on his partners.

 

"Jack, it's just sex," Ninurta reminded him as he dressed. "Your people place too great an emphasis on it. It's a physical release. They told you to come to us, if you needed to, so you didn't cheat. You have their permission. And for goddess' sake, take Paul once in a while. He has a nice, tight ass; you'll love it."

 

News of Jack's midnight screaming went quietly around the ship and Jonathan checked in with him. Jack assured him that he was fine. Primal scream therapy worked. Jonathan chuckled and agreed.

 

The ship alarms went off when they came upon another planet that was surrounded by Goa'uld al kesh. Jack was scheduled in a 302, so he and Teal'c took off along with the rest of their squad. The Goa'uld were keeping with their M.O; they were terrorizing villagers who were not yet industrialized. The villagers were terrified when the new ships buzzed angrily into their skies. Their terror began to turn into hope when they noticed that the new ships were firing upon the others, instead of the village.

 

They knew where Baal was, but it had been difficult getting to him. The closer they got, the deadlier the fire-power surrounding Baal. The main task, at the moment, was keeping Baal in their galaxy. He had already tried to run, but Jack had him triangulated; three fronts were keeping Baal in the middle of the playing field. So they picked off his fleet, one ship at a time, freeing one planet at a time. A few of the Goa'uld who had surrendered gave Jack a clue to Baal's thinking; At first, Baal had been surprised by the size of the Alliance fleet; then he had become more and more concerned when he realized that all the smaller worlds they had been taking slaves from had banded together under O'Neill's leadership and created one massive force. They kept Baal running enough that he was unable to get a Gate lock and escape, not that he would get far, anyway; word had been quickly passed and most gate worlds had their gates under close watch. If Baal appeared, he would be instantly shot.

 

The 302's landed and Jack and Teal'c jumped out, chasing Jaffa into the forest. Jack winced and slapped a hand to the side of his face and went down with an even greater pain in his leg; close calls from a staff. His face ached and he bled a bit, but it wasn't anything he knew wouldn't heal. Several men stopped and checked on him. The leg wound would also heal. Teal'c growled and blasted the Jaffa who aimed at Jack. They ran down Jaffa for half the day and then returned to the main village, weary and sore. Crying and sniffling punctuated the air as the locals gathered up their dead and wounded.

 

"General!" Jack looked around. Harper was waving him down. Jack went over, limping. A man was cradling his wife, his eyes terrified.

 

"A snake just shot into her," Harper said, his zat pointed at the woman. "It came out of one of the dead."

 

Jack pulled his MRI from his pocket and looked at the woman through it. He took the pukku from his utility belt and aimed it, watching through the MRI. Harper watched over his shoulder as Teal'c kept a zat on her.

 

"It's gone," Jack told the husband. "She'll be alright." He went around and MRI'd others, disintegrating any living snakes. Once more, he wished the thing could be reverse engineered so that others could have one, too. He helped to gather up the children, cradling them and singing silly nursery songs to them as their adults scurried around them. These children were still alive; he could deal with a few nursery songs.

 

The villagers were no where near equipped to head out into space with them; farming was their primary concern. Col. Reynolds was having a pow-wow with the village elders, every once in a while looking toward Jack as they spoke.

 

The fields were mostly destroyed. The villagers were going to starve until the next crops could be harvested. Jack looked around, taking note of various animal hides, and motioned to a few pilots.

 

"Each of you take a local," he told them. "Find out how much food will be needed until the next harvest, and get some game in here." They acknowledged him and went out for a little hunting with 302s.

 

By nightfall, there was a pile of dead animals ready to be skinned and their meat dried. Experienced hands were brought down from the ships to help with the skinning and smoking so that the meat wouldn't go bad. It took two days to make sure the village was set up; the meat was hanging, the grateful locals could take it from there.

 

Jack touched his cheek and worked his jaw. The side of his face was still a little numb from the anesthetic and stitches, but the doctor told him he would be fine. When he got his BDU's off, Jack whitened. The doctor pushed him back down.

 

"Two more inches, and my wife AND our husband would have been without their favorite play toy," he told the doctor. The nurse reddened and handed the doctor another threaded needle.

 

"Sir? Do you have a minute?"

 

Jack looked up from his desk.

 

"Come in, major," Jack invited Harper. The major stood a little nervously in front of Jack.

 

"Sir, I.... when we get home...I'm going to ask Cassandra to marry me."

 

Jack was glad he was sitting.

 

"You've been seeing her for what, a couple months?" Jack asked. "Not including the three months we've been out here?"

 

"Yes, sir," Harper nodded. "I'm in love with her. If she'll have me, I want to spend my life with her."

 

Jack studied him over the top of his reading glasses. "Are you asking my permission?" he asked. He took his glasses off; he was getting a headache again.

 

Harper shook his head and grinned. "No, sir, just giving you warning so that you'll have time to get used to the idea. Dad."

 

"Out," Jack ordered, pointing to the door. He found a couple of Tylenol, put a cold pack to his face, and called Jonathan in.

 

"Go beat up Harper," he told his clone. Jonathan shrugged, nodded, and left.

 

During the third month, a hatok exploded close to the ground and decimated a largely populated planet. Slave labor was mining naquadah, and the ore magnified the explosion. A chunk of the planet was literally blown away.

 

Davis brought Jack a dinner plate, not that he thought the general was going to eat without being force-fed. Without waiting to be asked, Paul had taken to cleaning Jack's quarters and bringing him food trays when Jack didn't feel like sitting in the common room. Not saying anything, Jack unzipped his BDU's. Davis went to his knees. He slid his hand inside, brought Jack's cock out, and sucked him, quickly getting him hard. Jack absently sent out a feeler. He gently pushed Paul aside and stood up.

 

"Sir? Did I do something wrong?" Paul asked, sitting back on his heels, looking concerned.

 

"No, son, I did," Jack told him as he undressed. He held out a hand. Paul took it after a moment, looking at the naked man in front of him, and Jack pulled him to his feet. He found himself being undressed and lowered to the bunk.

 

"I've been thinking of my own needs," Jack told him. "I've been self-centered, Paul, and I'm sorry. You needed someone to hold you, to acknowledge you. I need Sam and Daniel, you need Nick. Since those we need are not here to offer that comfort, we'll help each other. That's what you needed from me, isn't it?"

 

Paul jerked his head in a nod as Jack turned off the lights, locked the door, and climbed in behind him. He wrapped his arms around Paul and pulled him back into his chest. Paul trembled slightly and Jack gently soothed him with his hands, touching where he could reach, stroking skin, feeding the younger man what he needed –the human touch.

 

When Jack's alarm went off for his next shift, he woke up to find Paul sitting and watching him.

 

"Morning," Jack croaked on automatic. Technically, it was 1600, if their military timed clocks were anything to go by.

 

"Good morning, sir. Coffee?" Jack nodded and took the cup as he scrubbed the sleep from his eyes. Paul had cleaned the room, showered and shaved while he waited for Jack to wake up. When Jack was looking semi-awake, Paul knelt in front of him, sitting back on his feet.

 

"Sir? May I kiss you?" he asked. Jack looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Paul leaned in and pressed his mouth to Jack's, sweetly and chastely before sitting back. Jack silently fished, put his cup down, and leaned forward. He kissed Paul properly, slowly, gently, opening up, touching tongues, allowing Paul to taste him.

 

"Get to your post," Jack told him, sitting back. Paul jumped to his feet and gave a short, Jaffa-like bow, hands locked at the small of his back.

 

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," he said with a smile and practically hopped from the room.

 

When Jack left his room, he discovered Ninurta leaning against the side of his door with a knowing grin. Jack flushed and ignored his guards as he walked down the hall.

 

"Nothing happened," Jack declared.

 

Ninurta tossed an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Nothing except that Jack O'Neill discovered he really does have a heart," he said. "Well done, dadu."

 

Jack looked for his clone and found him in the middle of updating the Goa'uld score board.

 

"What does zazu mean?" Jack asked. Jonathan was blank.

 

"The Lion King?" he asked.

 

Jack shook his head. "Ninurta called me zazu."

 

Jonathan thought about it. "Do you mean dadu?"

 

"That's it."

 

Jonathan smiled and moved a light on the board. "It means darling. It's just affectionate."

 

"Oh. Speaking of Zu; where is the flying shish kabob?"

 

"No idea," Jonathan shook his head. "He and Erra have been off on some sort of mission for months. No one's talking. I heard you slept with Paul last night."

 

"Faster than a speeding 303 around here.... Slept being the operative word," Jack said. "That's all. He needed someone to hold him. I let him kiss me. Nothing more."

 

Jonathan shrugged. "Don't need to explain to me, Jack, I was just curious."

 

Jack wasn't sure what was weirder –Paul sleeping in his bed, or watching Shara hang all over Jonathan and seeing Jonathan smiling over his shoulder like a man in love as he clung to Shara's arms and had his neck nuzzled. Jack had watched them in the playroom; there was no way in hell anyone with a dick that big was getting anywhere near him. Taking it from Ninurta had been bad enough....Did he really look like that during sex?? Ew.

 

"Sirs! He's on the run!" Jack's head popped up and he focused on the main screen. A hatok was making a break for it, up and over, instead of across the lines.

 

"Get after him!" Markham shouted, belatedly looking back at Jack.

 

"And double-time it!" Jack added, giving the colonel a nod.

 

Ships came to screeching halts and flipped around in space to chase after the mothership. The hatok suddenly disappeared into a slipstream and loud curses echoed through the bridge of the Prometheus.

 

"Where's he going, Jack?" Ninurta asked, coming onto the bridge and stepping up to his side.

 

"How the hell should I know?!" Jack screeched.

 

"Dammit, Jack, get your head out of your fucking ass and tell us WHERE HE'S GOING!!" the warrior lost his patience and shouted in Jack's face. Everyone on the bridge stopped and turned to them. Angry enough to triple-zat the man, Jack suddenly found himself reaching.

 

"Home," he whispered, staring in horror at the screen.

 

The word was sent to the entire fleet and everyone set their coordinates.

 

"General, there's a gate here!" Davis shouted, pointing at the chart.

 

Jack stalked off the bridge and ran to the hanger bay. He and Teal'c jumped into a 302 and flew out the second the Prometheus slowed enough to let them out. Ignoring the startled natives, Jack ran to the gate while Teal'c dialed.

 

"Open the door NOW!" Jack shouted the moment the gate was established. He heard a startled squeak from Walter and they ran in, coming out in the gateroom.

 

"Defcon One! Get everything we have into the air!" Jack shouted as he ran through the door and down the hall.

 

Bells and whistles started to blow and people ran to their posts. Jack ran up to the command room and yanked on the phone while Walter sent out the signal to rally the 302s. Jack called Hammond and confirmed the codes. Hammond put the world on alert. Baal was a few hours away.

 

Jack called the Heaven's Bow and had them put him and Teal'c down at HomeSec. The bells and whistled were going off at his office, too, as they ran through the corridors, startling everyone who thought he was off-world. He ran into his office and grabbed the phone out of the hands of his faint admin who was staring at him as though she had seen a ghost. Jack hit the speed dial.

 

"Daniel! Round up the kids and get them off-world!"

 

Hammond met Jack while Teal'c went to take command of the small fighter squadron that was kept on base.

 

"The Joint Chiefs are putting the military on alert and letting our allies know what's going on," he reported. "What is going on?"

 

"Baal slipped us the finger," Jack said as they hurried down the hall. "He got into subspace before we could fire a shot. He's headed here. T and I jumped in through a gate, the rest of the fleet is on the way."

 

All the Yards had been busy while they were away, and many new 302s began to buzz angrily in the air all over the planet. Jack's only fear was that the pilots were untried. He met Teal'c outside and hurried to a waiting 302, pausing long enough to get into a flight suit. They had to meet Baal long before he got to the planet.

 

Jack rounded up the troops the moment he hit air. Sam and Col. Jeffries showed up on his wing.

 

Baal came out of subspace near Saturn. Much to his shock, Tau'ri were there to meet him. The weapons of the 302s were hardly a match for a hatok, but the 303s were only minutes behind Baal so they kept him busy, stalling him while they waited for the rest of the fleet. Death gliders were picked off. 303s suddenly appeared and gliders immediately exited the hanger bays to join the games. The alien ally ships had stayed behind to deal with the remainder of Baal's fleet.

 

The shields around Baal's ship had been strengthened; the 303s were unable to get a shot through them.

 

"Playing with Anubis' toys?" Sam called out over the radio.

 

"Looks like it," Jack responded.

 

They dodged in and out of death glider fire, Jack at the wheel while Teal'c took care of firepower. He could sense Baal on the hatok; Baal was angry, shocked, and yet worried. Never had so many non-Goa'uld taken out Goa'uld ships before. Their 302 shuddered.

 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled.

 

"Yeah, T, sorry," Jack responded. No mental multi-tasking in the middle of a space battle...

 

"T, there has to be some place on that ship that is vulnerable," Jack said, thinking out loud. "Nothing is perfect." They dodged another blast from the ship.

 

"Sam!" Jack called out. "How are those weapons able to get out if the shields let nothing in? Wouldn't they phase out along the inside of the shields like ours do on the outside?"

 

"Good question," she responded. "Give me a minute."

 

They each took out several more death gliders as Sam thought about Jack's ruminations.

 

"Ok, the way our weapons work is that the ship's computer automatically tracks the weapon," Sam said, thinking out loud. "When we lock onto a target, the computer makes note of it and fluctuates the field which allows....target their gun muzzles!"

 

Jack immediately changed course direction and placed them in direct line with one of the hatok's weapons. He took weapons control and fired the moment he saw a spark of energy. He spun them away. When he turned them around, that section of shield was down and the surrounding ship's surface was crackling with angry energy. The comm. channels were loud with shouts from the other pilots. All the sharp-shooters took center stage and targeted the gun muzzles on the enemy. The mothership tried to escape the moment Baal realized what the insane Tau'ri were doing. While 303's kept him corralled, several more sections of shield went down and the remaining 302's began targeting the ship itself until an entire corner began to glow.

 

"It's going to blow!" Markham called out over the pilot channel. "Everyone get out of the way. Far out of the way!"

 

302's scattered like startled mice, heading out into space in all 360 degree directions from Baal's ship. The Prometheus gave the hatok one more blast through a downed shield section and the 303's also scattered.

 

The mothership blew up with a nuclear sized explosion.

 

Screams of joy were heard on the headsets.

 

"Drinks are on me!" Jack announced.

 

Debris rained down on the Earth, the chunks of naquadah creating spectacular fireworks against the ozone. Someone started singing We Are the Champions, and by the time they returned to the planet, even Teal'c was rumbling badly into the radio.

 

302s landed in the now legendary field where it all started. Pilots jumped out and fell on their faces as they kissed the snow covered ground. It wasn't too long until local families showed up to find their heroes. Jack caught Sam in his arms and swung her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her as they kissed long and hard.

 

Helicopters showed up, cameramen hanging out.

 

"Someone get those peeping toms out of my airspace!" Jack ordered over his radio. He went back to kissing his wife. A short time later, the rest of his family was beamed in front of him. Jack caught the children, squeezing them hard. He could not believe how big Olivia had grown. He kissed the crying, scared baby and handed her to Sam. He yanked Daniel into his arms and kissed him. They slipped on the snow and Jack fell on top of him. The children laughed as they continued kissing.


	28. Chapter 28  Jack in the Box

  
Author's notes: In between naps, Jack plays catch-up with family happenings. The galaxy isn’t done with Jack.  


* * *

After briefing the president and Joint Chiefs, and world leaders via his council, Jack begged leave for the next 48 hours; he and all his boys and girls needed time to get themselves together. Whether the world leaders liked it or not, Jack was taking time. This wasn't a routine mission where a few hours of rest would cut it; they had just saved the galaxy AND the planet, for pity's sake! Jack was cut a little slack.

 

 

There was an impromptu party in a large, open space in the warehouse district. Many pilots had chosen to return immediately to their homes; those that remained got the party started. Restaurants opened their kitchens and catered to the event. Jack winced at hearing a familiar voice in the microphone. Sam and Daniel looked at him, as did the children.

 

"Don't even," he warned.

 

"Too late, Jack," Reynolds said, clasping him on the shoulder as he walked by. "We have ship's footage of you, him, and Col. Caldwell rocking your asses off. More than once."

 

"Really?" Sam and Daniel each took an arm and steered Kevin away.

 

"Dead meat, Adda," Stacy informed Jack, giving him a pat. He looked at her.

 

"What did you call me?"

 

"Adda," she repeated. "Daddy said it means Daddy." The other children nodded.

 

"Uncle Danny is Uncle Danny for us, but you're Adda for Stacy," Katie told him. "And Aunt Sam is Aunt Sam for us, and Mom for Stacy."

 

"Oh. Ok. Do you know how much I missed you guys?" he asked, whining. "My quarters are covered in pictures of all of you. Ask anyone; they think it's a funky wall-paper. I am in serious need of kisses. Lots and lots of kisses." They laughed and toppled him, covering his face with the begged smooches. They did take care with the boo-boos, though. He was glad to know they had bonded with his partners.

 

Although the children wanted to stay with him, it was getting very late and the alcohol was beginning to flow. The baby wasn't at all happy about the ruckus, so Katie offered to take the kids home.

 

"Since when?" Jack asked.

 

"Since Uncle Danny taught me to drive," she told him, taking Olivia from him. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm a good driver."

 

"But I wanted to teach you how to drive," Jack whined.

 

"You get to teach me, Dad," Matty informed him, patting him on a shoulder. Jack didn't care; he got a 'Dad' out of both of them.

 

He got good night kisses and the kids sent him out to play. Jack went into the main party just in time to see Harper go down on one knee.

 

"Is that what it looks like?" Sam asked in his ear. She and Daniel stood side by side, watching.

 

"Yes, it is," Jack nodded, not too sure about how he was feeling. "He told me on board that he was going to do it. I didn't expect it so soon, though."

 

Cassie threw her arms around Harper's neck.

 

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan," Daniel said. He smacked Jack on the arm. "You didn't go down on one knee to me," he complained.

 

"Me, neither," Sam said, glaring at Jack.

 

"So I'm a barbarian," he told them. "And I've been on my knees before both of you, so shut up. Guys, Harper is going to be our son-in-law. Dean Harper, guys. How do we feel about this?"

 

"Well, technically, Cassie was Janet's daughter, not ours," Daniel reminded him. "We're more like uncles and aunt-in-law. I think the bigger question is how does Jonathan feel about it?"

 

They all looked toward the end of the room where said Jonathan had momentarily paused in his stage romping. He saw them watching him and he gave an OK.

 

The Press showed up at the door and they were stared down by some of the larger Jaffa. General O'Neill will hold a press conference in two days; they could wait. In the meantime, they could report that Tau'ri hind ends were saved once more by the general and his kids. Grrrrr.... The reporters shot back to a safer distance. Actually, Davis had already had a press kit ready for release. It should be arriving via fax in all the main press offices. The Jaffa snickered to themselves.

 

Jack got his owies kissed by his partners before they insisted on dancing with him. They plied him with a beer and pulled him into the crowd. They steered him closer to the front and he was pulled up onto the stage, much to the delight of everyone. Caldwell was also pushed up, as was Ninurta who had been learning songs from Jonathan. The four men shook the building. Ninurta's growling baritone adapted well to the hard rock he had picked up from Jonathan's boom-box.

 

It was almost dawn by the time everyone worked out their energy. Jonathan calmed the crowd and waited for a moment.

 

"It is appropriate that we celebrate life," he said. "A lot of good people were lost, though, and we should also remember them." There were shouts from the crowd and clapping. "Since the start of the Stargate Program and through the recent events, the count is at 2,237 lives lost. That's just immediate military personnel, not including civilians, and we're not done counting those lost during this action. Before we go home and take comfort with our families, I'd like to ask Daniel to come up here and sing that lament he sang for us a while back."

 

Jack's eyebrows weren't the only ones raised as Daniel hopped up onto the stage.

 

"Which one?" he asked Jonathan, not showing any discomfort at being in front of a microphone with a few hundred people.

 

"The Egyptian one," Jonathan reminded him. "The one you sang when you were comparing notes with Inanna."

 

Daniel nodded. He gripped the microphone between both hands, thinking and centering. He then piped out a clear tenor. The haunting keening echoed across the warehouse, sending shivers through the spines of everyone. Many had their heads bowed and were silently weeping by the time he was finished. The words were not in English, but their intent came through the language barrier.

 

Jack, Markham, Caldwell, and Galanakis stood at the entrance of the door, making sure everyone headed out was touched and thanked by them.

 

He collapsed into bed when he got home, was undressed by his partners who frowned at the stitches on his inner thigh, and slept for over 15 hours. All the phones were shut off and the guards were doubled around the house. The children were kept home from school. Sam made sure to call Jack's mother to let her know Jack was fine and would call her when he woke up. The television was filled with images of the return of the pilots and the battle near Saturn. Over and over, Baal's exploding ship was shown. Someone had recorded Daniel's lament, which was also broadcast over and over. No list of dead had yet been released but when sons and daughter, husbands and wives didn't return home, families knew.

 

Sam had nestled into Daniel as they watched the morning programs; she then went into her office and began writing up her report while Daniel and Jerrie saw to the children. Jerrie had already welcomed her brother back the night before; today was time for him to spend his with wife and children.

 

The younger children were anxious to see Jack, but Katie and Matthew understood that he needed time to sleep and get himself together. Olivia had been a little cranky, picking up on the tension. Sam brought out a partial yet growing list of the declared dead and showed it to Daniel.

 

"God," he groaned. "Almost half the teams are gone."

 

Sam nodded. "Col. Reynolds is the only one left of SG-1, and Bosco and Harper from SG-3," she said.

 

"Would it be callous of me if I said I was glad Nyan had been left here?" Daniel asked, flipping through the pages.

 

"I wouldn't say so," she commented. "He's never picked up on the weapons like you did; it wouldn't have been appropriate for him to be out there in that."

 

"Did lots of people die, Uncle Danny?" Davy asked, leaning against his arm.

 

"Yes, they did," Daniel nodded, giving the brown hair a tousle.

 

"But Daddy and Nate are here," Davy said, looking for confirmation.

 

"Yes, they are," Daniel confirmed. "And he's Jonathan now, remember? Just like Uncle Jack became Daddy, Nate wants to be called Jonathan."

 

David nodded. "But you're still Uncle Danny."

 

Daniel smiled. "Yes, I'm still Uncle Danny and Aunt Sam is still Aunt Sam."

 

"Do I hafta change my name, too?" David asked with a sigh.

 

"No, you're still Davy," Daniel assured him.

 

Several times during the day, they heard helicopters fly over the house. Jets quickly came in and chased them away. The home of the Chief of Homeworld Security was a no-fly zone.

 

Sam needed to leave after writing up her report; she had a seminar on the new forensics protocols to oversee. The seminar was a two-week meeting and they were only halfway through.

 

Daniel checked emails periodically, which was the only way anyone was going to get in touch with them until they turned the phones back on. Daniel logged into his private account which held a considerable amount less new emails. Not too many people had his private account. He responded to many with short, brief sentences before he made lunch for the troops and checked on Jack who was still sound asleep. At least he was home. Daniel smoothed Jack's hair and kissed his brow. Adults helped with homework and more than once shushed the kids. They could play outside in the yard, as long as the guards were present.

 

Daniel caught his daughter on her way out the door and kissed her loudly on the side of her head.

 

"Love you," he informed her and released her.

 

"Love you, too!" she called out from across the room.

 

"Say it in....French," Daniel instructed.

 

"Sans tu je ne suis qu'un ver de terre," she said impudently and ducked at the hand towel that was thrown at her. She laughed and ran out of the house.

 

"What did she say?" Jerrie asked, sipping on her tea. "I know that wasn't 'I love you.'"

 

Daniel chuckled. "She said, 'I am an earthworm without you.' Too smart for her own good, I think."

 

It was dark again when Jack woke up for a longer period of time than to stagger to the bathroom and pee.

 

"What did you do to your leg and where is the bastard who did it?" Sam demanded as he walked back into the bedroom. Daniel looked up from his book to the bruise on the upper-inner section of Jack's right thigh. "That looks like a staff blast."

 

"It is," Jack croaked as he collapsed back into bed. "Don't worry; Teal'c reprimanded the bastard."

 

There were a lot of bruises, cuts, and scrapes on Jack's body. His partners picked him over, discussing each mark in heated whispers. Sam was taking pictures of each with her digital.

 

"Will you two knock it off?" Jack requested after being rolled over for the hundredth time. They sat back, frowning. "I'm fine," he insisted. "I'm hungry." They jumped up, not believing that they hadn't considered food.

 

By the time Jack was done with both sandwiches, he was ready for sleep again. He patted the bed first.

 

"I need to say something," he told them. Sam and Daniel sat. He confessed his actions with Ninurta and Paul. Sam snuggled up to him and leaned her head on his chest.

 

"We already know," she informed him.

 

"I had a long email from Paul about it," Daniel told him. "You and Sam were cc'd. It's ok, Jack, you did the right thing. Sam and I have already discussed it and we're good with it."

 

"And Ninurta?" Jack asked. "Danny, I swear I felt you and heard you with me."

 

Daniel nodded. "I was with you," he said. He leaned forward, frowning as he thought. "It was strange; it was like I had been yanked from one room and into another. I was in class at the time, and I had to excuse myself. I found a room, locked myself in, and just let it happen. I could even feel you, Jack. I mean, I felt what you were feeling. I felt your terror, your horror at all the bloodshed. I saw all those children, Jack. I know that most of the pain you were feeling was coming from events, not from Ninurta's donkey dick. And I told Sam about that, too. We've talked a lot about it since it happened, and we know you did what you needed to do."

 

"It happened twice," Jack told him. "The second time wasn't as intense, it was more of a release. A reaffirmation of life, Ninurta called it. And I didn't kiss him. I kissed Paul once."

 

Daniel shook his head and moved up to Jack's other side.

 

"You big goon," he informed Jack. "Ninurta at least deserved to be kissed."

 

The children knew better than to barge into their bedroom, so when the Parents didn't appear in the morning, Jerrie got them ready and an SF drove them to school. A long talk with the principals assured them that the kids would be closely watched. Guards were posted at each school, anyway, much to the embarrassment of all the SGC kids who complained about babysitters. Jack had considered private home tutoring, but Daniel begged him not to; the children needed the socializing, the normalcy, if they were going to learn how to deal with the new world that was being created around them.

 

When it finally registered on Jack that his mother was living a mile away in the senior's condo, he scrambled to shower, dress, and high-tail it out the door. Daniel and Sam and the kids had all told him that they moved Maggie in during his absence, but Jack had been too far out of it to hear the information.

 

"Mom, I'm sorry!" he declared the moment the door was opened. "I've been sleeping. Jet lagged doesn't cut it, more like an entire galactic shift...."

 

"Jonathan Charles, shut up and kiss me," she ordered. Jack immediately placed several kisses on her cheeks and hugged her hard, lifting her off the ground and carrying her back inside.

 

"Put me down," she said, smiling at him. He set her on her feet. "Nut. You been working out?" She gave his biceps a curious squeeze.

 

"Daniel makes me carry him," he informed her. She waved a hand at him.

 

"Come on, I made a coffee cake."

 

Jack followed his nose into the kitchen where his mother cut off a large slice of cinnamon topped cake and then poured a large glass of orange juice. Jack dug in like a starving man.

 

"Are you ok here, Mom?" he asked after inhaling half the cake. "Do you like it?"

 

She shrugged. "I miss our home, but it'll do," she said. "At least I see the children regularly, and Sam and Daniel have been very attentive. One of them comes with me to do my shopping, when I need something. They gave me an emergency button; they said a guard will come running, if I need help. Jerrie's been over here a few times with the baby, too. I like Sam and Danny, Jack, you have good taste. Sara's been over a couple times; I hope you don't mind."

 

Jack put his fork down. "No, I don't mind. Mom, I really am sorry," he said. "I really have been asleep most of the time I've been back. I've barely gotten in a couple of kisses with Sam and Danny, much less the kids."

 

She patted his hand. "I know, honey," she said. "I do watch the news, I know what you've been up to. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you; I don't have the words to express it. At times, I can't believe you're mine. I just wish your father could have been here to see all this happening."

 

"Me, too," he said softly, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

 

He told her what he could of the battle, and several times she reached over and took his hand as she listened intently. He kept the worst parts from her, but she knew when he was hedging around something and just let him talk of what he could. Jack needed his mommy, not the president, the Joint Chiefs, Dr. Edmonds, or his partners. He got his mommy as he settled his head onto her lap and she stroked his hair. She didn't ask about the slight tremor or why he was gripping the fabric of her sweat pants.

 

There was a pile of stuff that he needed to go through, when he had a chance. Stuff of his and some things of his father's that Maggie thought he might like.

 

He took her to lunch a while later, stared blankly at a couple of people who asked for autographs, and swapped handshakes with Sheriff Richardson who stopped by the diner when he heard Jack was in. Andy handed Jack a pin.

 

"Governor?" Jack read. "It's about freakin' time! Sorry, Ma." He took Andy's hand again.

 

"You steppin' up for me, Jack?" Andy asked.

 

"Are you kidding? Hell yes!" He stood up and let out a piercing whistle, getting everyone's attention. Not that they hadn't noticed their local celebrity already. "Sheriff Andy for Governor!" he called out, raising a solidarity fist. Everyone stomped, clapped, whistled, or banged silverware on the tables.

 

Jack took a bag of pins and bumper stickers and promised to hand them out. He put a sticker on his truck the moment they left the diner. He argued, but the owner of the diner refused to accept payment for their meal. Jack left a big tip for their waitress.

 

"What?" he asked, looking at his mother in the passenger seat. She kept looking at him with a quiet smile on her face.

 

"Nothing," she said with a shrug. "It's just nice to see you have so many friends here. People who like you, Jacky, and aren't just kissing your tush."

 

Jack hadn't thought about it before; he did have friends. He had made a home in their small town and he couldn't see himself living anyplace else.

 

He forced himself to stay awake for the children and went to pick them up himself from their schools. Katie and Matthew made him come in and meet their jROTC commander. Jack returned the salute and then shook hands. He sat on the edge of a table and looked out at the young faces of the cadets. All of them just babies.

 

Jack answered questions, taking note of a couple of kids he knew to be SGC brats. Vinnie Bosco was among the kids, much to Jack's surprise. When they were questioned out, and Jack was talking quietly with their commander, he over-heard a few of the boys joke about getting more muscles built and how some of the others would never do it. A few surreptitious looks were shot at Vinnie, who was skinny and small, like Matthew.

 

"Why?" Jack broke in. The class quieted and turned back to look at him. "Do I look buffed to you? Have you seen the size of a cockpit? It's a cramped space. I'm 6 foot 2 and I barely fit. If you're over a certain weight, height, or width, you're not getting into a fighter seat. Smaller guys are pilots. The big guys get the ground work. Everyone has a place and a job, and they are all important."

 

Katie raised her hand and Jack nodded.

 

"D...Sir, what about women?" she asked. "Most of the talk revolves around men."

 

"You're right," he nodded. "Unfortunately, our language doesn't take into account for a general gender designation. I sound like Daniel. God. So, all talk of any position, despite the use of the masculine, is to be heard as both masculine and feminine. We have a lot of women in the armed services, and more coming on board. Women make great pilots because they are quick and agile. Mentally and physically."

 

"Sir, what happens when a woman is off-world and her period starts?" one of the girls asked. The class laughed and Jack smiled. He knew she thought to fluster him, but he lived in a house with four females and a baby girl; he had heard conversations he never wanted to hear again.

 

"Not a problem," he said with an easy wave of a hand when they settled. "Most of the women are on pills or some other kind of female thingy." There were more laughs. "If, for some reason, she starts before leaving the planet, either someone takes her place, or her entire team goes on standby for the five days. My team had one woman on it, and we got used to the once a month standby. Cost us guys a ton in chocolate, I can tell you." The cadets laughed again. He couldn't tell them about the insert, it was still in trial phase and he didn't have permission to spill that one. Publicly, anyway.

 

"Can I have an insert like Aunt Sam's?" Katie asked when they were on their way home.

 

Jack looked over at her. In the backseat, Matthew rolled his eyes and tried to shut out sound.

 

"It isn't approved for public use, honey," he said. "Technically, it's still experimental."

 

Katie frowned. "Oh. So, Aunt Sam won't get pregnant unless she takes it out?"

 

"Right."

 

"Is she going to?"

 

Jack looked at her again.

 

"I don't know," he shrugged. "That will be her decision. I think I'd like Olivia to be at least three before we contemplate another baby in the house, though."

 

Jack cornered Katie in her bedroom when they got home.

 

"Is there any particular reason you want an insert?" he asked. She looked blankly at him. "Are you getting close to someone?" She colored and shook her head.

 

"No, Dad," she said. "I just don't like dealing with the whole monthly thing."

 

Jack nodded and left her to her homework.

 

"She doesn't have to stop her pills for a week," Sam said with a frown later. "Just continue taking them. There's no medical reason for a blood break every month. I'll talk to her."

 

That handled, Jack was ready for a nap. Olivia wasn't sure about him; she had become used to Daniel and Sam, so Jack took her into bed with him, pillowed her in, and cuddled next to her. Daniel came in, sat in the crook of Jack's bent knees, and kissed his hip.

 

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked quietly. Jack glanced up at him.

 

"I'm fine, why?"

 

"I'm getting the feeling that you're still light-years away. You've been on rough missions before but you're still sleeping a lot and we're worried about you."

 

"Daniel, I've been home for only a few days," Jack said in exasperation. "I have every country in the world hounding me for a report, please don't you start on me, too."

 

Daniel slid up along Jack's back and leaned over.

 

"I'm not asking for a report, I'm telling you that we are worried about you," he said. "If you need to talk, we're here. If you need to be held, we're here. If you need to scream, we're here. If you need space, take your space. We're still here. You've been in the center of chaos for three months straight and you come home to a full house going about daily life. You haven't had breathing room. We understand this. Take time off, if you need it. Go find a deserted island. Whatever."

 

Jack half turned to look at him.

 

"I need the daily life," he said huskily.

 

Daniel nodded and smoothed Jack's hair. He kissed Jack and moved to leave him to his nap. Jack wrapped an arm around Daniel's neck and brought him back down, kissing him again, opening Daniel's mouth. They stayed locked for a minute before Jack pulled away, touched Daniel's face, and turned back into the pillow and stared at the baby before shutting his eyes. Daniel brushed Jack's ear with his mouth and left them to their nap.

 

"He has a week, and then we call Dr. Edmonds," he told Sam. She agreed.

 

Jack was fairly sure he was alright, just wiped out. He had no energy and his brain felt like a blank slate that was buzzing slightly. Everything was bright. Even light had smell. He wondered if he should mention to someone that he was reading just fine without his glasses.

 

He woke up a few hours later. It was dark out. Olivia was still sound asleep next to him but someone had covered them both in a blanket. Jack leaned over and kissed her soft, round cheek. He wiped her cheek; she had four front teeth and was on continuous drool. He put pajamas on, carried her into the nursery and set her into her crib. She made a sound and went back to sleep. The house was quiet and he looked at a clock. Almost eleven. He checked on the rest of the brood. Covered needed to be pulled up onto Stacy, Katie was tucked in after taking a social studies book off her lap, Davy was bunched up on his belly with his butt in the air, and Matthew was asleep with the headphones still attached to his head. Jack removed them, shut the stereo off, and tucked him in; the big boy wasn't too big, yet.

 

Jack didn't see anyone in the livingroom but the light was on in Daniel's den so he went down. Daniel was sitting on the couch.

 

"Hi, baby," he quietly greeted Jack. Jack collapsed onto the couch, stomach down, and pulled a pillow into his face as he nestled into Daniel's lap. A hand swept down his back, over his ass, and stayed on a thigh. He was patted. "We have company."

 

Jack looked up blurrily from the pillow. It took him a moment to see the person standing near one of the book shelves.

 

"Dr. Grissom," he muttered and held out a hand. Grissom came over and briefly took it.

 

"Gil, please," he reminded Jack. "I'm sorry we're here so late, we got to talking and the time flew."

 

"'sokay," Jack murmured, reluctantly sitting up. He scrubbed his face. "I've been sleeping almost nonstop since I got back."

 

"Understandable," Grissom said.

 

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Jack asked. "In Colorado Springs, I mean."

 

"Forensics seminar," Sam said, coming down the stairs with coffee. Nick Stokes was behind her. "Gil called and asked if we would set one up, get some top people from around the world to come in and ask questions, get some clarification. It's a two week; first week is almost done."

 

Daniel took a sip from the mug she handed him and shared it with Jack.

 

"We've been talking about it, but I don't think you heard it," Sam said.

 

"Prob'ly not," Jack admitted. "How's it going?"

 

A woman Jack didn't know came down the stairs.

 

"Jack, this is Catherine Willows," Grissom said, introducing them. "She's my right hand. Catherine, General O'Neill."

 

"Jack," Jack invited, taking her hand.

 

"Did we wake you? Guys, we should let these people get some sleep," Catherine said after greeting him. Jack waved a hand.

 

"This room is almost sound-proof. My bladder woke me. Don't let me interrupt you," Jack said. "If you're talking science, I'll just zone out anyway."

 

Sam smiled as Daniel took Jack's hand and agreed.

 

"He will," she assured their guests. "I was showing them the various bruises on you," she informed Jack, gesturing toward her camera.

 

Jack nodded. "Nasty battle," he said to their guests. "We interrupted a slave raid."

 

Grissom was looking closely at him as he gave a summary of the event. "Would you mind if I took a closer look at your cheek?" he asked. Jack shrugged and Grissom pulled a lamp closer as he poked at Jack's face. It was healing nicely but would leave a scar. Grissom and Sam began to exchange medical language. Jack tuned out until he noticed that Nick was sitting near Daniel's desk. He had a slightly guarded look about him. Jack thought Nick and Grissom had gotten together, so why was Nick sitting at such a distance?

 

He asked Daniel in Goa'uld under his breath. Daniel shook his head.

 

Their guests didn't stay much longer and left about an hour later.

 

"Nick's afraid of how it will affect the team," Daniel said. "Apparently Sara, you remember her? Has a thing for Gil. She's started returning the goo-goo eyes from Greg, though, so she may be over Gil. He thinks Catherine would be ok with it, but she's with Warrick, also on their team, and he's not sure about Rick's reaction. And then there's Mom and Dad; his father is Judge William Stokes, Texas, Republican, conservative, Baptist, and he's being looked at as a possible Supreme Court candidate, and his mother is Jillian Stokes, a DA in Austin, so there's an entire political situation if it gets out that that Judge Stokes' youngest child, there are seven all together, five sisters and a brother, is playing hide the salami with another man."

 

Jack looked at him.

 

"What soap opera is this?" he asked. Sam chuckled as she took the cups into the kitchen.

 

Jack stayed up, reviewing reports and putting together his own. Davy stumbled into Jack's office at dawn, scrubbing his eyes as he climbed up onto Jack's lap, straddled his legs and buried his face in Jack's chest, dozing off. Jack continued to write around him and returned a few phone calls from the other side of the planet where the sun had been up for a while. A couple of the calls had been internet calls where he could see the person he was speaking with via the small camera ball at the top of his computer. The sleeping child had been given amused glances from heads of state, including the PM of England. Jack was taken aback when a couple people asked him if he would be running for US President in a couple years.

 

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "I've seen Henry's job, I don't want it. I want to teach my daughter how to walk and tie her shoe laces, not hold the hand of an entire country. Besides; I don't think I'd pass the purity test. Wife, boyfriend, agnostic, getting beamed up when I least expect it....Won't work."

 

Asia in general was pissed at Jack. Still. Once more, Jack informed the state department that when various countries clean up their human rights issues, and showed that they could be trusted with information and technology, then he would consider them for his sand box.

 

A message from General Landry told Jack that several alien nations had contacted them and wanted in on whatever unification the Tau'ri were planning.

 

"What unification?" Jack asked himself. He responded to Landry with the same question.

 

The sound of people beginning to stir was in the house, so Jack shut down his computer and carried Davy into the livingroom where he laid the boy on the couch. Since he was up, he started breakfast for the troops.

 

"Good morning," Jerrie said softly, coming into the kitchen with the baby.

 

"Morning," he responded. "We barely talked before I had to leave, Jerrie; how have things been?"

 

She set Olivia in the door swing, poured a cup of coffee, and sat at the bar dividing the kitchen from the dining area. "It's been good, I think," she told him. "I feel as though I was abruptly pushed into the deep end, but I float pretty well." He smiled and put a dish of bacon on the bar. She took a piece and munched. "I love the children, Jack, they're wonderful. That little guy out there is a handful and he has a beautiful heart. He very rarely says anything negative, have you noticed? Even for a bully down the street; he wanted to know why the boy was so unhappy that he had to make everyone else unhappy. That's an extreme level of sophistication for someone like Davy. Most adults aren't that intuitive."

 

Jack jerked his head up and then looked back at the pile of pancakes that were building up. He set a couple in front of her.

 

"And the other kids?" he asked.

 

"Let's see.... The girls are arguing a little, but that's to be expected. They'll find their place with each other. They sound like sisters arguing, so I'm not worried about them. Matthew seems to have latched onto Daniel; I think he assumed Daniel wouldn't like doing guy stuff, for whatever reason, but Daniel took him out a few times, weekends away, took him to a dig that Daniel needed to visit, and has also been doing a little sparring with Daniel. Matty's looking at Daniel differently now. I think he's seeing the man instead of the geek. Stacy got into a little argument with her English teacher. Seems the assignment was to pick a word, add a suffix, and use it in a sentence. Stacy was marked wrong on several words and she called her teacher onto the carpet for it. The teacher insisted that the words didn't exist. Daniel was called in. He opened a dictionary and showed the teacher and the principal the words. The teacher accused Daniel of helping Stacy with her homework and Daniel informed her that Stacy was smart enough to open a dictionary for herself. Wasn't that the assignment? Teacher isn't happy with father OR daughter."

 

Jack laughed, nodding as he pictured it.

 

"Everyone missed you," she added. "There was a little angst when you left, but the visual messages between you and them helped a great deal; they knew you were alive and thinking of them. Oh, and I'm dating Dr. Lam. Hope you don't mind."

 

Startled, Jack almost dropped a pancake.

 

"Wow, I pegged her for kinky, not lesbian," he commented, shaking his head. Jerrie laughed.

 

"Daniel and Sam don't have an issue with it," she said. "They said my private life isn't their business unless it affects the household. Carolyn's been here for dinner, but she doesn't stay over."

 

Jack shrugged. "Ok by me."

 

The rest of the brood came straggling in and helped themselves to breakfast.

 

"I checked out report cards," he told them. "Good job, everyone. Matty, you're having a little problem with math?"

 

"Yes, sir," Matthew said, looking depressed. "Aunt Sam's been helping me. I got a B on my test last week."

 

"Good," Jack nodded. Katie's problem was in history, much to Daniel's dismay, Stacy also had math issues, and Davy had understandably low scores in all his subjects. He did do better in English, though, and liked to write. He showed Jack his notebook which was filled with daily events over the past couple of months. Jerrie had recommended that Davy keep a journal which would help him with comprehension and English. Jack was looking forward to reading it.

 

The doorbell rang and Daniel answered it on his way by. His Vegas friends came in after stomping the snow from their boots. Someone new was with them; Dr. Robbins, their chief pathologist. Good mornings were passed around and coffee offered. Nick played with Olivia, making her smile and gurgle.

 

"You have baby experience?" Jack guessed. Nick looked up.

 

"Are you kidding? I'm the youngest of seven kids," Nick informed him. "My brother and sisters have already presented mom and dad with a tribe. I'm disappointing them, but I think the Stokes' have done their share in populating the planet. Besides, if I need kid time, I'll go over to Catherine's house. She has a terrific daughter."

 

"Yeah, when she isn't angry with me for being away so often and so long," Catherine said. "The hormones are hitting, Nicky, hell is about to break loose."

 

Jack's own kids trooped in for kisses, except Matthew who was too old, and he quickly checked them over before sending them out the door. Sam handed the baby to him and set a bowl of pureed food in front of him.

 

"They look like you," Catherine commented, smiling after the kids who scurried out and into Jerrie's SUV. "Except Stacy, of course. Daddy's girl all the way."

 

"Tell me," Jack hmphed. "Wish I could take the credit for mine, but they're adopted."

 

"I know," Catherine gave a gentle nod. "Sam mentioned what had happened. We're sorry for your loss. How are they doing? My ex-husband died, Lindsey almost died with him. It's been rough."

 

"We have our good days, fewer bad days," Jack said. "I get in as many hugs and kisses as I can, listen as often as I can, and let them know I love them. It's the best I can do."

 

"Can I ask you something personal?" she asked, leaning forward. Grissom and Robbins both watched as they sipped coffee. Jack nodded. "How do you manage to stay present in their lives when you're away so long?"

 

"They know that they're not alone, they have three parents, not one, and when I'm not available to spend time with them, I email them," he told her. "When I was gone these past months, we sent video messages back and forth. Even when I'm at the office, I'll drop an email just to let someone know I'm thinking about them. They have cell phones, so I'll send a text once in a while, too."

 

"He sends us silly faces," Sam said, getting Jack a damp cloth for the baby's messy face. "Once he was so bored at a meeting in DC, that he sent us pictures of various people at the meeting, all with captions. President Hayes, various heads of state from around the world, senators, congressmen; all in some strange pose, caught in mid-sneeze, buttons mis-buttoned, flies open, or glances that made them look drunk." She looked at the clock. "Guys we need to go," she announced.

 

Jack had sent out a feeler toward each of their guests; Nick was practically high over the scent of Grissom, Gil was in a 'doomed love' mode, and Catherine had a great deal of affection for both of the men but nothing that was more than sisterly. Jack got the sense that she would fight to the death for either of the men. She reminded him a little of Sam.

 

Nick stuck around with Daniel; the seminar was really for Grissom and Catherine. She didn't understand exactly why Nick was with them, but she enjoyed his company anyway. The moment the door closed behind Sam, Gil, Robbins, and Catherine,

 

"Nick, can I offer a little unsolicited advice?" Jack asked. He received a Texas sized shrug.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Someone recently told me "Get your head out of your fucking ass,"" Jack informed him. "Don't repeat Daddy," he told the baby who was looking up at him with a disapproving frown. "That man is in love with you, so what the hell are you waiting for? Flowers and candy?"

 

Startled, Nick's mouth dropped. Daniel slapped a hand to his face and dropped his head.

 

"It's been what? Six months since you made your confession to Danny?" Jack continued. "Wasted time, son, and you won't get it back. I made a discovery about a year ago. The day Daniel kissed me, actually. I discovered that I don't give flying monkey poo what anyone thinks, I love him, he loves me, he loves Sam, she loves him, we're all one big happy puppy pile and if anyone doesn't like it, that's their issue, not ours. That's how we present ourselves, that's how we are. We're not apologizing for who we are, people can either accept us as is, or they can take a flying hike, we don't need them. Corner that man, tell him outright how you feel, and kiss him."

 

Nick stuttered his way through if, ands, buts, and ors, made one weak excuse after the other.

 

"Na na na na," Jack waved a hand, interrupting him. "No excuses, soldier; just do it. Or don't do it. But make a decision and stick to it. What's he going to do? Slap you for being forward? You're not on duty and this isn't the office. I guarantee, you kiss him today, he'll be in your bed tonight. Buy supplies. I like Astro-glide, personally. The KY Warming is nice, too. Interesting sensation. And then there's this green mint jelly stuff that has a bit of a nip to it when placed on sensitive places...."

 

Nick's fair cheeks turned bright red. Daniel sighed deeply and stood.

 

"Come on, he's being a terrorist," Daniel said to Nick, encouraging the man to his feet. "Jack. Bad boy." He grabbed Jack's face, squeezed his cheeks, and buzzed his mouth.

 

The men left the room. Jack snickered and planted a kiss on the baby's nose.

 

"Special report at noon!" Jack called after them.

 

The main summary of Jack's official report on recent events was sent out to his HomeSec council, and from there to other heads of state. By noon, Jack was in full dress uniform and standing in front of a podium in the largest meeting room at HomeSec. His war council stood behind him; Markham, Caldwell, Galanakis, Inanna, Ninurta, Jonathan, Bre'tak, Teal'c, Malek, Alleria, Thanatos, and Athena. Everyone wore their own version of dress uniforms. Jonathan was in leathers. Jack told the reporters to keep their questions and then gave a brief report of events after introducing his council and their race. The inclusion of 8 aliens, even if they are human, gave the reporters pause. After the summary of events, Jack informed the reporters that the families of those that died were still being located and informed. When that was complete, there would be a public disclosure of Earth's heroes. Allies also lost good men and women, and they would also be remembered. Billions had died since the Goa'uld began taking slaves and destroying worlds, and Jack would like someone to come up with a proper memorial so that history would remember them.

 

Inanna, Bre'tac, Malek, and Thanatos each took a turn, thanking Jack and his Tau'ri for their assistance in the great war, especially Jack for his leadership and guidance in their battle to conquer the Goa'uld once and for all.

 

The reporters screamed for more information as Jack and the others left the room. Davis had already handed out press kits; when the reporters could think up decent questions, Jack would consider responding. Inanna, Bre'tac, and Malek requested Jack's presence in private. Inanna handed him a piece of paper listing names and planets.

 

"Jack, everyone one of those worlds is asking for a united federation," she told him. "Each wants autonomy of their world, but has agreed to work out a general protocol for federation membership. Most of them want you to lead this federation. The only planet that has not been heard from is Tau'ri herself. If this planet does not agree to membership, the other planets still want you specifically. You can relocate off world, if it comes to that."

 

Jack needed a drink. Inanna reached out and touched his hand.

 

"I have agreed to you as the leader," she informed him. "Never once have you allowed your position to interfere with common sense. You are cool in stressful situations, you have no issues about asking for advice before making hard decisions, and you know when to push and when not to. All I ask is that you keep a council and that the unification protocol includes a clause that allows for the leader to be removed, if there is a no-confidence vote from the membership."

 

Jack groaned and stood to pace as he cranked a hand over the back of his neck.

 

"Alright, start from the beginning," he requested.

 

"We had a meeting after we took care of the remaining Goa'uld," she told him. "After you headed back here to deal with Baal. Several ally representatives called everyone together and made the proposal. The worlds want the freedom to develop as they will, while recognizing that this sudden free-fall, as it were, could be detrimental if there is no one for them to call for help. It is a coalition asking for a neighborhood watch and they would like you to be the president of the neighborhood watch."

 

"The Tok'ra argued about this," Malek admitted.

 

"As did the Jaffa," Bre'tac said.

 

Malek nodded. "Yes. Many stood up and insisted that THEY were the best suited for such an endeavor. The Tok'ra high council is actually arguing, host and symbiote. My own host is usually...laid back, you would say, but he and I argued over this. We are much older than you, general, as a race, and it stands to reason that elder heads should prevail. My host has convinced me that maybe we are too old for leadership. We have become lost. Our focus is lost. We have prevailed over the Goa'uld, where do we go from here?"

 

"And my people feel the same," Bre'tac said. "We have been slaves and hosts for the Goa'uld for so long, that we have no vision for ourselves. Nothing beyond our immediate reformation. Our own people are scattered across the galaxy. We are in no position to lead a unification. We would still like to have a voice, if we are to agree to this."

 

"And the Tau'ri have been left alone to grow," Inanna said. "You are able to watch from the outside, see the bigger picture. I cannot lead this, my people number under one hundred and we have a new world to establish. My duties lie at home, not in the galaxy at large. You are learning to see, Jack; you see clearer now than you ever have in your entire life."

 

Jack turned back to them, his arms folded.

 

"Yeah about that," he said. "I can suddenly read without my glasses, my knees are NOT bothering me, I lifted my mother and my back didn't protest, I'm anticipating problems with the children and I'm fixing it before it's a problem, this morning I told a young man I barely know to kiss his male boss, and I exorcized a demon from the American ambassador to Rome and said demon turned out to be a weird alien entity made up of smoke or something. And you want me to lead this thing? What the hell is going on?"

 

Inanna gave an inscrutable smile. "That's exactly why you are the only person to lead this thing."

 

Jack tossed his head back and groaned. "Do you know how irritating you can be at times?" he asked. "There is no way this planet will unite and agree to this."

 

"Over half of this planet has already united under the Homeworld Security banner," Inanna reminded him. "Your issue will be with the leaders of the various governments, not the people. From what I have seen of newscasts, the people are sick and tired of the lies and deceptions their governments are handing them."

 

"Yeah, well, I'm no messiah and I'm not leading the children of Israel out of Egypt," Jack informed her, a thumb jabbing at the center of his chest. She twitched her mouth. The men didn't understand the reference.

 

"Moshe, you are not," she agreed. "But like the rabbis, we are asking you to guide the flock, not beat them into submission. We know what we need to do; sometimes, though, we may need an outside voice to settle a difference when we become blind."

 

"And what exactly would I be doing?" Jack asked.

 

"Taking care of Tau'ri," she said. "Just as you have been. If one planet decides to invade another, you step in to reprimand them after receiving permission from the council. If one planet goes to war with itself, they're on their own. It is their business unless it effects another world. Planets must develop on their own; no sharing of technology that is beyond their knowledge. No handing knives to babies. The governments of Tau'ri cannot take you out of office; only a no-confidence vote of the unified worlds can make that decision. You would be under no obligation to any one government of Tau'ri. You are under no obligation to Tau'ri at all. Your loyalty would belong to the unified worlds. Those are the basics that we have so far discussed; the specifics would need to be hammered out by councils."

 

Jack continued to pace. "And why isn't Thanatos in here?" he asked.

 

Inanna shrugged. "He considers himself to be part of another galaxy, not this one," she said. "He is willing to be an ally, not a member."

 

"Fair enough," Jack admitted. "Have the Asgard put in their two-cents?"

 

"If they know of this, we haven't heard," she said.

 

"This is insane, you know that, right?" he asked, eyeing each of them. "I'm not agreeing to anything. I need to talk with a hell of a lot of people, starting with my family."

 

Inanna shrugged. "Seek your truth."

 

After dinner, Sam and Daniel were taken into Jack's office. They stared at him once Jack was done running over the conversation.

 

"Ok," Daniel said.

 

"Ok, what?!"

 

"Ok, I think I understand what they want to try and do, and I can see why they're asking you to lead," Daniel told him.

 

"Can I still play with my toys?" Sam asked. "I really don't think I can be a queen or anything like that."

 

Jack looked at his partners. "Did you two understand what I said?" he asked. "They want me to be Senator Palentine."

 

Sam put a hand to her mouth, her eyes twinkling. "Honey, I don't think you'll become a Sith lord," she told him. "We wouldn't let you. I think it's a good idea; different worlds getting together for their own growth and protection. If you don't want to do it, that's fine, but I still think they have the right idea."

 

"I agree," Daniel said. "It's a step forward, coming out of their darkness. They have realized that they're no longer alone; they have friends. If they want you to help unify their voices, I think you should at least consider some sort of role, if not the lead role."

 

Jack still stared at them. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Major, come over here, please." He hung up. "This is insane," he told his partners and then hit his comm. "Jonathan!"

 

His clone showed up, looking slightly rumpled and well-kissed.

 

"You rang, o wise one?"

 

"Shut up. What the hell are Inanna and those two talking about? No, wait for the major."

 

Which was five minutes later.

 

"Ok, talk," Jack told Jonathan. Paul had to sit down within minutes of hearing what the topic was. Jack's phone rang several times and he finally silenced the ringer.

 

"So, basically, they're looking for a chairman of the board," Jonathan concluded. "It's a majority rule, you chair the council. You go along with the majority, unless it goes against the contract of the group. If, for some reason the military is needed, you would lead the military."

 

"How Sumerian of them," Daniel commented. "I hear Inanna's input in that one."

 

"Why me?" Jack whined.

 

A short while later, Jack went into the bedroom. Sam was reading in bed with the baby on her chest. He kept looking at her as he changed into his pajamas. Every once in a while, Sam would absently press her mouth to the top of Olivia's head. Sam seemed to curl around the baby, their energy one. Jack softly smiled.

 

"When did you fall in love with her?" he asked quietly. Sam glanced up.

 

"Hmm?"

 

He climbed into bed and put an arm across both females.

 

"You're in love with her," he informed Sam. "You've become her mother. I was just curious as to when it happened."

 

Sam put her book down and carefully turned onto her side, nestling the baby between them.

 

"I think it was during a bath time," she said, caressing a small hand. Little fingers curled trustingly around her index finger. "I'm not sure what happened. One minute I was washing her, and the next I was crying. It felt like my heart was breaking and I knew she was mine."

 

Jack leaned in and slowly kissed her. "When Megan was learning to talk, she immediately identified me with Da," he said. "It nearly killed me to correct her. She already had a father, I couldn't rightfully take the name even though I was performing that role. When Charlie was born, I held him, covered in blood and white stuff, and I snipped his cord. He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. I had never been in love like that in my life. When he identified me as Da, I cried; I had waited so long, an eternity, to hear that word. An eternity since the day we knew Sara was pregnant. She had lost a few before, but when she was still carrying at 5 months, we knew he was going to be in our lives. Honey, I have loved one of my own and one that wasn't mine. Both were appropriate for me to love. It is appropriate for you to love her as your own. If you can, allow yourself to love the other kids. If you can't, don't fake it; be their friend, their sister, their aunt, whatever you can be to them. And don't punish yourself."

 

Sam put an arm across his hips and leaned into his shoulder as she nodded. Olivia was happily snug between them, drooling over a fist in her mouth.

 

"I thought I could only fall in love with a child I carried," she said after a minute. "I watched you and Daniel, both of you so natural with kids, and I guess I was a little jealous. I want to love Stacy like this, but how much would I be taking away from Daniel? She calls me Mom. I haven't earned it."

 

The bed on the other side of her dipped slightly. The scent of Daniel washed over her as he leaned his freshly showered body against her back.

 

"Do you think I've earned the right to be called Dad?" he asked. "Just because we share DNA doesn't make me Dad. I'm doing my damnedest to earn it. Sam, have you considered that your fear of parenting stems from the fact that you didn't have the best of father-daughter relationships with your own? Sure, Jacob came around, but you also had to do a little forgiving. Of yourself. My adoptive parents may not have been the greatest, but they are what I had. I was old enough to remember my parents, and yet I loved mom Dora and dad Howard in my own way. I resented them for a long time; I wanted my own parents. They kept me, though, weird as I was, and after a while I no longer had a problem accepting them. I know how Stacy is feeling, in spite of Jack's recent voodoo adventures. Just keep steady with her, make sure she knows you're available for her and that you hear her. Hug her and kiss her. She needs cuddling so bad, as much as she can get. You do that, and you'll earn the mommy's. I'm still earning the daddy's."

 

Jack reached over and touched Daniel's damp hair.

 

"All that earning never stops," he told them. "I'm in love with both of you. If we didn't work at it, together, every day, we would fall apart. It the same with kids; we work at it. Stacy calls you mom because she knows she can trust you. It's the trust we are earning; the love is a side-effect."

 

He took Olivia into the nursery, off to the side of the bedroom, and tucked her into her crib. When he returned, he kissed them both and started to burrow into Sam's t-shirt. He had yet to make love with them since his return, and the familiar scent and taste of them both made him ache inside. He forced himself to reach out to them, to cleanse him of the black tar that had built up inside of him. The endlessness of Sam consumed him and he was reborn in her. He had silent tears falling as he rocked inside of her, and she held him, stroking his hair and shoulders as he hid his face in her neck. When Daniel took him, forcing him to stare into Daniel's eyes as they joined together, Jack's heart was revived and once more filled.


	29. Chapter 29  Foot in Mouth Disease

  
Author's notes: Jack sticks his foot in it, Enki is being sneaky, Zu and Erra return in time for a snowball fight, and Jack has a talk with a few people about the proposed alliance.  


* * *

The Las Vegas contingent trooped in by lunch the next day. There was a knock at Jack's door and he bid the person to enter. Nicky stuck his head in the door.

 

"Mind if I come in?" he asked. Jack shook his head and gestured toward a chair. Nick came in and shut the door. He paced a little, rubbing his hands together. "Was it...scary? Your first time, I mean?"

 

Jack's eyebrows went up. "I'm going to make an assumption as to the topic," he said. Nick's eyes went wide.

 

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," he said, slightly horrified. "That was so rude. My momma would have smacked me upside the head and reminded me of my manners. Please forget I asked. I'll just....," he made for the door.

 

"Nick, Nick, sit down," Jack waved at him and tossed a pen down. "Believe me, the kids have asked questions that were even more personal. Loving him wasn't scary, it was the sex that was scary. At first. I had an issue, though; I was a POW for a while, and I was repeatedly raped. Once Daniel helped me get past that, I haven't had a problem. Sex with him is great. Addictive. He's addictive. Did you at least talk to him?"

 

"With Daniel?" Nick asked in confusion.

 

"Gil."

 

Nick's brow cleared. "Oh. No, sir, I haven't," he confessed. "If he says no, I'll lose everything."

 

"If he says yes, you'll gain even more," Jack countered. "Nick, I promise you; he's in love with you. He feels unworthy of anyone's love. I don't know why, but that's what I'm getting off of him."

 

Nick sat back and looked at him.

 

"How do you do that?" he asked. "How do you know how someone is feeling?"

 

Jack sighed. "I'm not sure. It's sorta new and I'm paying dearly for it. Just trust me on it. I can tell you that Catherine feels like a big sister to you and Dr. Robbins is a bit like an uncle to you; he respects you and feels great affection for you. Both of them are open minded, neither will reject you, or Gil, if it happens. They'll probably be a little shocked, but they'll support you."

 

Lunch was called and the kids were fed before the adults took their turn. Catherine fed Olivia as Dr. Robbins looked on with an experienced paternal eye. As Jack expected, the lunchtime conversation revolved around dead aliens and various injuries involving alien technology. Everyone showed off scars to the interested doctors. The conversation evolved into current allies and the state of the galaxy. Their guests all commented on the televised report the day before. Jack didn't mention the conversation after the interview, not the private computer conference with various leaders from around the world who wanted more in depth details of what had happened and why he chose aliens for his war council and especially why his teenage son.

 

"Why not?" Jack had asked. "I'm an alien to them, and they trusted me to lead the damned thing." He didn't comment on Jonathan's inclusion.

 

Sam led them out into the living room as they talked. Daniel was holding a different discussion with Nick and they went down into Daniel's den. Olivia started to fuss, so Jack took her, hearing the "change me now!" tone in her voice. He stuck his head out his door, caught Grissom's eye, and jerked his head. He got supplies and returned to the room as Grissom came in. Jack quietly shut the door and laid Olivia on the bed.

 

"Wanted to ask you something," he said. He started to clean up the baby. "It's none of my business, but I have a habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Lately, anyway. Are you aware that Nick is in love with you?"

 

Grissom stared at him. "Excuse me?"

 

"In love," Jack repeated. He set pillows on either side of Olivia. She cooed happily to herself, newly content. "And you love him. So I'm a little confused as to what the problem is. Ok, I'm being an old-lady busy-body, playing yenta, but come on, Gil; there's too much crap going on in the world, -no, the galaxy –for two people who love each other not to take advantage of it."

 

Grissom crossed his arms, still staring. "And you know how I feel....How?" he asked.

 

"It's a long, classified story," Jack told him. "You'd know how Nick feels, too, if you reached out and opened your heart to him. I may know how you feel, but I don't know why you're afraid. If you want to talk about it, that's fine; if you don't, that's fine, too. At least talk to Nick. I've learned that if I hide from my partners, they become very irritated with me. I've learned to trust my partners. I'm sorry you've been hurt, whatever or whoever it was. Nick will heal you, if you'll let him."

 

"Ignoring the insanity of this topic, Nicky is straighter than a yardstick," Grissom informed him.

 

"Yeah, so was I until Daniel entered my life and whacked me upside the head," Jack said. "Shit happens, Gil. Nick is feeling a little freaked about it, himself, but he's dying to kiss you. Are you going to lie to me and tell me that you don't want him?"

 

"No," Grissom admitted, pursing his lips. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"I'm learning to share," Jack said. "Do whatever you want with the information; the man is in love with you. If you want him, I guarantee you'll have him. All you need to do is tell him how you feel. Go out there, pull him into your arms, and plant one on him. He will respond positively, and your friends will be happy for you. For both of you."

 

"I'm his boss," Grissom tried.

 

"And sometimes I have to be the boss of Sam and Daniel," Jack responded. "I deliberately put them on someone else's watch, so that I wouldn't have to make those decisions, if I didn't need to. Sam calls me Sir and General, if we're on duty. Daniel has never obeyed, so arguing with him is second nature. We set a protocol for work, and we do our best to stick to it."

 

"We're both in highly political situations," Grissom said.

 

"And I'm not?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "My uniform has 2 stars on each shoulder, doctor. President Hayes and the British PM are both on my speed dial. Their private lines. Gil, you seem to me to be a rational man; is it rational to ignore what your heart tells you to be true?"

 

"I'm not ignoring it. My head leads me, not my heart."

 

"That's too bad," Jack said, leaning back against a pile of pillows and putting his hands behind his head as he studied the man. "I used to be like that. Once I started taking conference calls with both head and heart, me, myself, and I all became much happier. I don't know you well but you don't strike me as a cold, heartless person, Gil. You do strike me as someone who's been seriously burned."

 

Grissom left the room. Jack sighed, turned, and kissed Olivia. "Too forward?" he asked her. He shrugged. "Maybe. Daddy Danny won't be happy with me."

 

"Dammit, Jack, you can't go around interfering like that," Daniel informed him after dinner when Jack confessed. "You don't know anything about either of those men; they may have damned good reasons for not getting together and you trying to force the issue may have serious repercussions on their relationship. And my relationship with Nick. I like him, Jack, I consider him a friend. Just because you chose to deal with your issues, doesn't mean everyone else is ready to deal with theirs. It took you almost 10 years to deal with your issue, and Sam and your clone forced you into it. You owe Nick and Gil an apology."

 

"But they love each other, Daniel," Jack argued. "They're wasting time by not sharing with each other."

 

Daniel planted his feet and crossed his arms as he scowled at Jack. "Who died and made you the god of love?" he demanded. "And seems to me it's been less than a year since you started learning to share, so quit preaching."

 

Jack scowled back at him, searched his side table for his comm, and hit it.

 

"Someone beam me up," he demanded. He disappeared. "Inanna!" he shouted the moment he appeared.

 

"On the bridge," said the crewman who beamed him in. Jack stalked off. She had both Ninurta and Enki with her when he arrived. He stormed up and down in front of them as he talked.

 

"...he doesn't understand!" Jack shouted. "I'm being bombarded with emotions from every single person I run into, and he says I can't be doing anything about it! You people started this, give me the fucking rule book!"

 

"Only one rule, Jack," Enki said reasonably. "Free will. We always have free will. It is your free will to open your mouth or not, it is their free will to accept what you have to say or not. Either way, there are consequences. Cause and effect." He leaned forward, his hands folded between his knees as he thought. "Jack, those of us who have been enhanced by me all those years ago, we are all able to sense others. We can do the same thing you are now learning to. We can do more because we've had more time to learn. If we are able to sense each other, why do you think we choose to talk? Why not sit around in silence, reading each other's thoughts?"

 

Jack thought about it. "I don't know."

 

"We have no privacy here," he said, spreading his hands wide. "No one has quarters to themselves; there isn't a spot on this ship that is private. We have an unwritten rule that we will not invade the last private space each person has; our very thoughts and emotions. That which is on the inside. To invade each other in such a way, without permission, is an anathema to us. I very rarely go in to read you; I can usually find my way into your meaning by listening to your words and by watching your actions. You need to learn how to shut down those receptors, Jack. Don't read people without their permission. And if you do get something, if someone happens to be broadcasting loudly, like you do, often, keep it to yourself."

 

Jack scrubbed his face and looked out the main screen. "How do I do that?" he asked. "I've been completely wiped of energy. How the hell do I shut it off? And don't tell me to figure it out on my own, I didn't ask for this in the first place."

 

Enki was silent for a moment, glancing at Inanna and Ninurta.

 

"Alright but let's get you home first," the old man said. "It'll be easier if we get you into bed."

 

Jack looked at him.

 

"Because you'll probably be knocked out almost immediately," Enki stressed.

 

Jack nodded and turned to follow Enki off the bridge. He paused and looked back.

 

"Daniel also reprimanded me for something else," he confessed to Ninurta. "He said I should have at least kissed you. The reason I didn't kiss you was because I already felt like I was betraying them, and kissing anyone would have sealed it. I kissed Paul because he needed the contact. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

 

Ninurta smiled and gave Jack a hug. "I understood and I wasn't hurt," Ninurta told him. "But thank you."

 

They beamed back to the house, startling their guests who were in the livingroom. Sam was holding court and writing notes as the civilians asked questions and had issues clarified.

 

"Hello, Aba," Daniel greeted Enki, touching both bearded cheeks with his and giving a brief hug.

 

"Dr. Grissom, could we talk, please?" Jack asked, subdued. Gil thought about it and then followed Jack and Enki into the bedroom. Jack introduced the men as he stripped and changed into his pajamas. "Did you say anything to Nick yet?" he asked calmly.

 

"No."

 

Jack nodded. "I would like to apologize. I was out of line. It wasn't my business."

 

Grissom nodded, studying him, looking back and forth to the alien.

 

"Look, Gil –whatever Enki is about to do to me, it's going to knock me out, so I need to say this first." Jack sat on the bed, up against the pillows, his arms wrapped around his knees. "I've been learning something new and I don't know the rules or how to control it. Yet. All I know is that I'm being bombarded with everyone's emotions and it's wearing me out. You and Nick love each other so much that just being in your presence, when the two of you are together, is like looking into the noonday sun at midsummer. If you don't want to do anything about it, that's up to you. He doesn't know I said anything to you about this and I'm sorry if I outted him."

 

Enki frowned in confusion.

 

"Outted?"

 

"Later," Jack begged. "All I'm trying to say is that I had only the best of intentions, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. So, I'm sorry."

 

"Accepted, thank you," Grissom said with a nod. "What do you mean, you're feeling the emotions of others? That isn't possible."

 

"If you had told me that a year ago, I would have agreed with you," Jack said. "Something happened to me a few years ago, I can't divulge the information, but it's triggering a section of my brain to open up. I can sense the emotions of others. Not thoughts, just emotions. Feelings. Enki here has been sort of a mentor to me. Apparently I'm stuck in the On position. He's going to show me how to turn Off."

 

Grissom pursed his lips as he contemplated Jack and Enki. "We use approximately 7 to 10 percent of our brain," he commented. Jack nodded.

 

"Jack's running at about 20 and counting," Enki informed him. "This leap will top off at around 15 percent. A few might go to 20. Jack's already gone through the leap but he'll continue to around 35." Grissom's eyebrows went up. "Special circumstances. Don't worry, it'll take another couple hundred years for the race as a whole to make the complete cycle."

 

"What leap?" Grissom asked, listening hard to follow.

 

"The human race has begun an evolutionary leap," Jack told him. "This is part of it; you'll be encountering it more and more often. I was hot-wired; others are starting to do it on their own. All I can tell you is to learn to follow hunches and feelings. It's important, Gil, please. I don't know how or why, but it's become an imperative." Privately, he was glad his brain wasn't going to hit 90 percent. It almost killed him, the first time.

 

Grissom still stared at them, clearly not believing the men.

 

"That color doesn't go well on you," Enki said, looking at Gil's checkered, flannel shirt. Enki touched a sleeve and the shirt was suddenly a dark, electric blue. "That's better. Brings out your eyes."

 

Gil looked down. He would have jumped out of the shirt, if he could. He pulled it away from his chest, unbuttoned a couple of buttons, and looked inside. It was blue on the inside, too. He licked his finger and scrubbed at it. No dye came off.

 

"Enki, don't terrorize the man," Jack said. "I live with a scientist, remember? They don't deal well with surprises."

 

Enki shrugged. "You can turn it back, if you want, didila," he suggested.

 

Jack blew out his cheeks with a noisy breath. "Can we not go there, yet?" he pleaded.

 

"Do you like the blue, or would you like it back the way it was?" Enki asked the confused man who was still hunting around his own shirt.

 

"Oh, no, leave it, please," Grissom said.

 

"He's going to take it home and analyze it to death," Jack told Enki.

 

"Whatever makes him happy," Enki said.

 

"Gil, that door is a walk-in closet," Jack said, pointing across the room. "If you'll feel better with a different shirt, take your pick; girls on the left, boys on the right."

 

The blue shirt immediately came off and Grissom took Jack up on the offer. It took only a moment for him to find a sweater. One of his, Jack saw.

 

"I'll bring it back tomorrow," Grissom said, still looking critically at his own transformed shirt. "Thank you," he called belatedly over his shoulder as he exited the room.

 

"Alright," Enki said when the door was closed. He sat on the side of the bed, next to Jack. "I need to show you from the inside." He took one of Jack's hands in his and put the other on his chest, mirroring the movement by place a hand on Jack's chest. "Just follow, don't try and lead. It is in your nature to lead, but I can't show you if you fight me. Close your eyes and center. When you feel the energy, go with it. It feels like a tidal current in the ocean. Jump in and let it carry you. Watch. Pay attention. Don't push or you could harm me."

 

Jack jumped. The current reminded him of one of those water slide things at the water park. He felt a faint amusement from Enki as the image entered his mind. Watch, he felt said to him. Jack watched. Like a light switch being flicked from an open current to a closed current, he suddenly understood the process. He experimented and found that he could shut off, and then on, the feeling of curiosity emanating from Sam and Daniel out in the living room. Good.

 

Exhaustion swept over Jack and he blacked out.

 

"Where is he?" Daniel asked when Enki came out. Sam introduced everyone.

 

"Sleeping," Enki said. "He'll be out for a while, don't worry about him. If anyone asks, tell them he has the flu. Don't try waking him up, he really does need to be uninterrupted."

 

"Aba, we don't get sick," Daniel told him. "We haven't gotten sick in years. All those antibiotics we get before and after an off-world trip."

 

"I can give him the flu, if that will help," Enki said helpfully.

 

"We'll deal with it," Sam quickly promised.

 

"What do you mean, you don't get sick?" Dr. Robbins asked. "A cold? Stomach bug?"

 

"Nope," Daniel shrugged. "Headaches, once in a while, but no viruses or infections. I guess if someone cut themselves and didn't clean the wound, it could become infected. Sam?"

 

"Probably," she nodded thoughtfully. "It would have to be a major cut, though, and filthy."

 

"Can you die?" Nick asked in amusement.

 

"Which time?" Daniel sighed.

 

Stacy and Davy came running into the house and stopped.

 

"Aba!" they yelled and ran for him. He passed out hugs.

 

"Where's your brother and sister?" he asked them. Katie was on a date and Matthew was spending the night with a friend.

 

"Can T'Keet spend the night?" Stacy begged him. Davy echoed her.

 

"Ask your parents," Enki told them. Daniel and Sam were bombarded.

 

"Yes!" they quickly agreed. Enki called the ship and the cub was beamed down minutes later. She jumped and gave out nose rubs to Sam and Daniel, and then paused at seeing the new people.

 

"Remember him," she said, standing tall and touching Nick's knees.

 

"My goodness!" he exclaimed. "She's gotten so big! See? I told you guys I met a cub," he taunted his astonished friends. He scratched her ears and she touched his nose with hers.

 

"Yes, this is Nick," Daniel told her. He introduced the others and she carefully sniffed at them. Enki quickly said something to her. Daniel raised an eyebrow but didn't translate.

 

"Anna," T'Keet gave her whiskers a flick of assent. The children raided the kitchen and then ran upstairs.

 

"Walk!" Sam and Daniel both called out. It was pointless.

 

"That's a Sua cub?" Catherine finally vocalized. Grissom hurried outside.

 

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "That's T'Keet. She's the youngest Sua on the ship." Grissom came back in. He opened a thin box, popped the lid of a sterile swab, and rubbed it on Nick's nose. He closed the lid and held it out. Catherine took it, amused, and put it in her purse. Nick gave a shake of his head. Sam got up and went upstairs.

 

"Yes, and speaking of the ship, we will be leaving in two days," Enki told them. "Our new home is ready for occupation. Several young ladies are pregnant and it would be nice if we can offer them a home for the babies."

 

"Will there be a planet-warming party?" Daniel asked. Enki smiled and touched his cheek.

 

"Yes, of course, didila."

 

Enki frowned slightly and tugged at his beard in thought.

 

"While I'm here, there is something I'd like to discuss," he said, sitting next to Daniel. "If no one would mind a change in subject?" No one minded. "Good. Many changes are starting to happen, some on a galactic scale, and they will involve this planet. Tau'ri is the center of attention, actually. I am curious to know how the general public is feeling."

 

"In what regard?" Grissom asked. Sam came back down and held out a comb to Grissom.

 

"Cub fur?" she offered. Grissom's eyes lit up at the comb covered in soft, russet fur. He looked closely. There were a few tags. Sam got a zip-lock bag, bagged the comb, and gave it to Catherine.

 

"Well, if this planet becomes active in galactic affairs, which it already is, how will the citizens deal with it?" Enki asked.

 

"Depends on which aspect of the public you are talking about," Grissom said. "And which country. There are still tribes on this planet that have no idea what's going on. They may have seen ships in the sky and have created a deity-oriented story around it. Others may be seeing Armageddon, a chance to take their drugs or illicit affairs off world, or power-seekers looking for a world of their own to dominate. I can tell you that we have been doing more than our fair share in cleaning up messes that have involved murder or suicide that were religious in nature. People are scared."

 

"They don't understand, Aba," Daniel said. "Most people see the world in relation to themselves. What they can get out of it. Only a few are able to see a broader picture. Not a week goes by that I don't have students and teachers stopping me in the halls; under their questions lies a quest for reassurance that everything is alright."

 

Enki nodded slowly and picked at his robes.

 

"It will get worse before it gets better," he said. "Nature is culling the herd. It may be the alien factor that people will point to, but if they cannot find it within themselves to open their minds, they will not survive. We can tinker with nature all we want; the Great Mother will have her way in the end. It is no coincidence that everyone here is involved in science of some kind; evolution is happening to the human race and science will need to be the voice of reason through the coming darkness. Learn to open your minds and your hearts. Teach others. Encourage it in others. By being open, you will see."

 

"A lot of people have been hurt by others," Grissom commented. "There are bad people out there."

 

"Yes, there are," Enki agreed. "And for every blow, say Yes. For every time we are knocked down, say Yes. That is the acceptance of life."

 

"That is victimization," Grissom said disapprovingly.

 

"No," Enki shook his head. "A victim says Why me? And continues to step into the fist. If we say Why me and then block the fist, or avoid it altogether, we learn, evolve, and move on. That is saying Yes to life. When your heart gets broken, do you cower in a corner and refuse to accept love once more? Does an abused child refuse to have children for fear of abusing them? Would it not be more reasonable to have the child and teach that child to love? Would that not be learning from someone's mistake? That isn't a victim, that is a survivor."

 

"The man on the street isn't going to understand that," Catherine said.

 

"Then the man on the street will be taken out of the gene pool," Enki countered. "And it will be nature Herself doing the culling."

 

"That's a little cold," Nick said.

 

Enki nodded. "Yes, it is," he agreed. "After thousands of years, I've discovered that sometimes cold needs to happen, if it will expose the truth."

 

"So, are you proposing that love will save the world?" Nick asked.

 

"No," Enki shook his head. "I'm proposing that tolerance will save the world. Love is just a by-product of tolerance."

 

"And are we supposed to tolerate the murderers and child molesters?" Nick asked with a bite.

 

"No, you do your job and let the laws of the land deal with them," Enki said. "Don't allow their evil to run your life, Nick. Everyone gets hurt by someone; it is our decision to forgive, forget, or learn and move on. My son has been raped several times in the course of various battles. His partners heal him and he moves on, and he's a stronger man for it. He walks through life with an open heart, he feels all his emotions to their fullest meaning, he loves with his entire being and that makes him beautiful. I stand in awe of my son and anyone else who embraces life."

 

"And what if what we want, what makes our heart happy, will cause pain to others?" Nick asked.

 

"Then it becomes their issue, not yours," Enki responded. "Free will, Nick. It is your free will to love someone. Yes, life is a circle and we are all connected by cause and effect. At the same time, we are all individuals. I will love whomever I please; if you don't approve, you are entitled to your feelings but they don't affect me because I don't allow them to. If you were to tell me of your disapproval, it would be my free will to hear your words as a judgment or as a comment. If I allow you to judge me, only then will you gain control over me. Do you understand?"

 

"I think so," Nick nodded thoughtfully. "We are in a judgmental society, though, it is part of the main religion of the land."

 

"No, it isn't," Enki stated. "I've read your spiritual texts; Jesus never once forced someone to believe in him. He led his life and if someone wanted to follow him that was their choice. If people are going to call themselves Christian, they should be following Christ, not his disciples. The people that Jesus took to task were those that attempted to fragment society by cheating, lying, stealing, or in some way hurting others. He loved with an open heart, and he accepted others who loved, no matter what their background was. The Samaritan woman at the well is one of my favorite parables. That is an example of love, acceptance, tolerance, in its purest form."

 

"And if I tell someone I love them only to be rejected? How open is that?" Nick asked. Catherine heard something in his voice and took his hand.

 

"It is completely open," Enki said softly. "It is beautiful no matter what the outcome, because you chose to love. If your love isn't returned to your satisfaction, bless that person and allow them their own heart's desire by moving on. The giving of love is always a good thing, Nick, never be afraid of it."

 

Catherine looked at Nick, growing alarmed. She took his face and turned him to face her.

 

"Who, Nicky?" she asked. "You are the most worthy person I know to love, who do you think will hurt you?" She rubbed a finger across his cheeks. He shook his head and sniffed.

 

"I'm a big baby, is what I am," he said huskily, scrubbing angrily at his face. "I cry during long-distance commercials. He needs a man, not a baby."

 

Catherine shot a look at Robbins and Grissom. "He who, Nick?" she asked. "Nicky, are you in love with a man? Honey, it's ok, we don't care about that. If he can't love you as you are, he doesn't deserve you."

 

Nick jumped to his feet and stormed out the door. Catherine moved to follow him.

 

"I'll get him," Grissom said quietly and followed Nick out the front door.

 

"I'm sorry," Enki said. "I feel that this is my fault."

 

"No," Catherine shook her head. "Nick's had a tough time lately; he was the victim of a very insane person recently. A few times, actually. He has issues. Gil will catch him, he always does."

 

After a moment, Catherine looked at Robbins. They both jumped up and looked out the window. They could hear muffled yelling through the window but not what was being said as Nick stalked up and down and tossed his arms in the air while Grissom stood still. Nick grabbed Grissom by the front of his sweater. Their colleagues inside jumped and ran for the door, trying to get to Nick before he took a swing at Grissom. They yanked the door open in time to see Grissom fall backwards to the snow and Nick landing on top of him.

 

"This is my choice, too, goddammit!" Nick yelled. He put his mouth on Grissom's. Grissom struggled for a moment before his arms betrayed him and went around Nick's back, holding on tight as mouths opened.

 

Jaws dropped in the doorway.

 

Nick tore his mouth away and buried his face in Grissom's neck. Grissom stroked Nick's hair.

 

"I don't know how to do this, Nicky," Grissom said softly. "I don't do relationships well."

 

Nick lifted his head. "Then we'll learn together," he declared. "Give this a chance, Gil. I love you and I'm willing to do my best to make this work. Please. Don't send me away."

 

Grissom grabbed a handful of brown hair and pulled Nick back down to him, holding the young man tight.

 

Inside, Daniel tweaked Enki's beard. "Now THAT'S your fault, you wily old goat."

 

Enki shrugged. "After building a planet, what's a little match-making? Ze ki angu, agashu." He tapped Daniel's chin with a chuckle.

 

"Ze ki angu, adda," Daniel responded with a shake of his head and a smile. Enki pecked at Sam's cheek and beamed himself out.

 

"What is ze ki angu?" Sam asked, linking her fingers with his as they watched out the door.

 

"I love you," Daniel said. "Agashu is youngest son. Think they'll notice they're lying in snow before they melt their way to the grass?"

 

Grissom hooked one leg over Nick's as they kissed. Hips were definitely being pressed together as one of Grissom's hands strayed over Nick's butt and held on. The householders took hold of their guests and pulled them gently inside, quietly shutting the door.

 

"How about some hot chocolate?" Daniel suggested.

 

"With brandy?" Catherine asked.

 

"We can do that."

 

Sam checked on Olivia and Jack while Daniel started the hot chocolate. He knew the smell would bring the children out of the woodwork, so he prepared cups for them first.

 

"It's hot," he warned T'Keet when they appeared. She purred as she lapped at it and carried it gingerly to the table, the tip of a pink tongue sticking out.

 

Daniel set out the brandy and Catherine poured a generous helping into her cocoa.

 

"Is that going to be a problem?" he asked her, looking carefully at her. He reached out and lifted the cub to his lap so that she could reach the top of the table easier.

 

"No, I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. She reached over and gently ran a finger over T'Keet's head, between her ears. Her eyes widened in delight when purring issued. "It's a surprise, but I think we're a pretty open-minded bunch." Daniel used a finger to poke at the furry neck and Catherine jumped when the cub hooted and smacked Daniel with her tail. He chuckled and scrubbed an ear, making her purr again.

 

"I knew about Gil, it's Nicky that's the surprise," Robbins said, smiling at them.

 

"Yeah, I guessed at Gil years ago," Catherine told him. "I hope Nicky handles this alright."

 

"Nick love Gil," T'Keet said. She was doing better with vowels, Daniel noticed. She sniffed the air. "Smell. Mates."

 

Catherine and Robbins looked at Daniel and Sam.

 

"The Sua have incredible sensors in their nasal passages, and receptors in their mouths," Sam said. "They smell and taste emotions. They can even smell someone else's scent on another person and the intent of that scent."

 

"She knew when Daddy was dating Paul, and then when Daddy started dating Jack and Sam," Stacy informed them.

 

"Smart," T'Keet said smugly. Daniel snuggled her and kissed her head.

 

"Very smart," he agreed.

 

The front door opened and two men stepped in after kicking snow off their shoes. They both hung their heads, abashed. Sam handed them cups.

 

"Um," Grissom tried.

 

"Sit down, Gil," Catherine said. "No explanations are necessary. Just remember that lighting up hotel rooms are bad enough on us, we don't need the office sparking up."

 

Nick flushed and hid his face in the hot mug.

 

They knew Grissom wasn't too far gone by the time they left; he did remember to grab the altered shirt that he had packaged into an evidence bag from his ever-present kit.

 

Sam chuckled tiredly as she helped to load the dishwasher after everyone left for the evening.

 

"They've got it bad," she commented.

 

"Yeah, Nick wasn't out of contact for more than a minute," Daniel said. "Practically sat on Gil's lap. Wouldn't mind being a fly on their hotel room wall tonight."

 

Stacy and T'Keet were asleep, as was Matthew who had come in a short time earlier. Katie was on her computer and she promised to shut down soon. Jerrie was spending her weekend with Dr. Lam. They found Davy asleep in their bed, curled up next to Jack, so they headed down to Daniel's den for the night. Stacy had painted a lion's head and pinned it to the door. Daniel's den was becoming their private room, the talking room; it was pretty much sound-proof from the rest of the house and Daniel had created a comfortable living space in one corner, complete with couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and rug. The couch folded out into a bed, which wasn't too bad, if a person was only using it for one, maybe two nights. The children knew to keep away, if the adults were down there talking. They also knew to knock if they were looking for someone not in their own bed. Since Davy felt the need to sleep next to Jack that evening, the others went downstairs and gave Davy his space.

 

"Any idea what Jack and Enki were up to?" Sam asked as they made the bed.

 

"Nope," Daniel shook his head. "I hope it fixed whatever's been wrong with him, though. If he isn't sleeping, he's been almost manic. Jumping from place to place, not sitting still..."

 

"Not keeping his mouth shut," Sam said. "He actually told Hayes to apologize for whatever it was he said to upset his wife."

 

Daniel groaned and paused. "He told Gil to make nice with Nick because Nick was in love with him and it was a waste of time to be wasting time."

 

Sam's face cleared. "So that's what Enki was doing. Sneaky devil."

 

"Yeah, he's better at it than Jack," Daniel commented. "More finesse."

 

"What do you think's happening with Jack?" she asked, laying back on the bed.

 

"Not sure," Daniel said with a frown, tossing his jeans to a chair. "Obviously something's going on with the download, but I'm not sure what Jack's download has to do with an evolutionary leap for our species. Have you been meditating?"

 

"Yes," she nodded. "It's relaxing, but I'm not sure that it's doing anything else for me."

 

"Maybe not for us personally, but it could be doing something with our DNA," he suggested. "Enki did say to reproduce."

 

"We have a full house, Danny," Sam pointed out. He nodded.

 

"More ways than one around that," he said. "I'm considering donating sperm."

 

She looked blankly at him. "To whom?"

 

"Sperm banks," he said with a shrug. "They're always looking for the top percent. Not to sound conceded, but I think three Ph.D's qualify. Jack, too, with whatever's happening to him. Maybe you could donate eggs?"

 

Sam folded her arms. "I'm not sure I could do that," she said. "Could you really let someone else raise your child?"

 

He leaned on an elbow to look at her. "Honey, I'm a foster kid, remember? There are a lot of good people out there who want a child but can't have one. For one reason or another. If I can help make someone happy, yes, I'd do it."

 

Jack was still sound asleep in the morning. They straightened his covers and tucked him in. Sam checked his pulse, slightly worried, but she shook her head at Daniel's look. He was fine, as far as she could tell.

 

The kids clamored for breakfast, including one hungry baby, so Daniel and Sam got them settled. A neighbor stopped and picked up Matty for church. They had dealt with Father Joe when Matthew started becoming a regular at St. Peter's. The Father was a little concerned that Matthew might be getting negative messages from the family, but was more than once welcomed to meals at the house. He left bemused, enjoying his lively conversations with Daniel, convinced that the family supported Matthew's decision to continue with the Church, and respectful of those who did not wish to join him. Now that Jack's mother was in town, she, too, began joining her grandson at St. Peter's. Sometimes a few of Daniel's SGC geeks would come over to the house and Matthew enjoyed some of the conversations he would get from Khalid. Although two different religions, Khalid respected the boy and was teaching him that it was ok to Believe and still live in the modern world.

 

Stacy enjoyed language day in their house, when SGC translators and Daniel's class all came over. Everyone took turns trying out words and phrases on her but she picked up whatever she heard as well as a tape recorder. It wasn't unusual for students to drop in at odd hours, if something was bugging them. Sam had visitors, too, when something technical came up, but Jack had misgivings about blowing the house up so Sam usually did her consulting on-line. Everyone was told that if they were going to bother the family at home, they'd better be prepared to pitch in. The traffic had lessened since the baby came to the house, but a few brave souls still managed.

 

The university wasn't sure about Daniel's teaching methods. He used testing only because the board insisted, rarely used a text book, and rarely used the classroom. Daniel had taken the text books, edited them, returned them to the board, and told them that when the authors got it right, he'd use them.

 

Maggie and Fr. Joe came in with Matthew just in time for lunch. There was a screech of laughter from the front yard and Daniel stuck his head out the door. Davy, Stacy, and T'Keet had pelted the CSI's with snowballs. Catherine and Robbins ducked and came up the stairs. Daniel shooed them in. Grissom and Nick were rounding up snowballs of their own and tossing them back at the kids.

 

"Manners!" Daniel shouted. "They are guests.....! Ooof!" A cold, white blob had hit him square in the chest. He shouted a challenge and jumped down, rolling and ducking for cover as he put together some ammo of his own.

 

Paul had come up the sidewalk, took in the scene, and decided that the kids needed help more, so he joined their ranks.

 

"Traitor!" Daniel shouted.

 

Something red flew past.

 

"Zu!" the children shouted in delight. "Erra and Zu are back!"

 

Zu landed close to Daniel, turned, and scratched at the snow, sending a flurry of snow flying at Daniel. Zu snickered at the sputtering and flew back into the house. A warrior stuck his head out.

 

"Erra! Be on our side!" the kids shouted. Erra dove at them and started shooting balls across the yard.

 

"Hey! No fair!" Daniel shouted.

 

"And three men against a couple of kids is fair?" Erra asked. "I'd say things are evened out, now." He shot a snowball and it landed on Nicky's head. "I'm Erra! Nothing personal!"

 

"Where have you been?" Daniel called out.

 

"Destroying archaeological evidence!"

 

Several snowballs were volleyed at him. Matty and Katie came out. Katie went to Paul and Matty went to Daniel.

 

More people suddenly appeared in the yard and chose their teams. The children had discovered that they could sneak around the grownups and shove snow down sweaters and pants. The ship's kids came down and joined up. Neighborhood kids heard the commotion and came out for the fun, too. A couple of people from Daniel's class came up and also joined in.

 

Jack stuck his head out the door, watched blurrily for a moment, grunted, and went back to bed. Maggie tucked him back in, kissed his head, and went back into the living room. Zu was pecking hungrily at a bowl of fruit Sam quickly put out for him.

 

"What have you been doing?" she asked him.

 

"Wooorkkking," he croaked and spit out a piece of orange rind. Fr. Joe glanced up from his coffee and looked at the bird.

 

"I gathered that," Sam said. "Working at what?"

 

"Ppppressent forrrr youuuu," he said.

 

"For me? Where is it?" she asked, surprised.

 

"Commmming," he assured her. He looked over at Olivia in Maggie's arms. "Haapppyyy cubbbb," he commented. Sam looked at the baby and smiled.

 

"Yes, she is," she agreed.

 

"Nexxxt gennnerrrationnnn," Zu said. "Trraaaain herrrr welllll."

 

"Next generation? What do you mean, Zu?" Sam asked, frowning.

 

"Daaaltuuu. Ezzzibbbb shhhhaaaa."

 

"What? Zu, I don't speak Sumerian," Sam reminded him. He flew to the back of the chair Maggie was in, rubbed his beak against Olivia's cheek and preened the fuzz on her head before disappearing. She gurgled and waved a hand at him.

 

"You, uh, have interesting guests," Fr. Joe said.

 

"Who, Zu? Exasperating is a better word, I think," Sam commented. She made a note to ask Daniel the meaning of the words. There was a squawk from outside. Zu popped back in, shook snow off his back, looked out the window as he planned his strategy, and popped back out again.

 

Inanna beamed in. She looked out the window and shook her head.

 

"I had wondered where our children had gotten to," she said. "A few big kids, too, I see. Ah, well." She touched her comm and informed the ship. Moments later, Ninurta, Shara, Gibil, and Jonathan beamed in and were out the door. Enki and cigar sat on the porch, declared neutral territory, and kept Dr. Robbins company while Catherine decided to join the fight. She went opposite Grissom and Nick.

 

It wasn't exactly what Daniel and Sam had in mind for the day, but everyone needed the break. Daniel came in after a while and was conned into playing his piano after his fingers thawed. He found it interesting that Nick sat on the floor at Grissom's feet, instead of on the couch. Grissom wasn't a physical person, but Nicky was as he seemed to be in contact with his new partner at any opportunity. Grissom eventually gave up and could be seen touching Nick's hair or allowing his hand to be held.

 

Enki checked on Jack and assured his partners that he was fine. All of Jack's energy was being sapped by the open circuits so the sleep was good; it was replenishing his energy which had been growing dangerously low.

 

It was dark when Jack woke up. He listened. The house was quiet. He was quiet on the inside, too, feeling like he had been muffled with cotton. He looked over and saw Sam and Daniel asleep next to him. He got up, peed, and made the rounds. Everyone was asleep. He found food and sat in his office to work for a while. When it was light, he took a long, hot shower, shaved off the three-day beard, and made breakfast for the kids. Everyone was glad to see him up and he assured them he was fine. Sam headed out for the final week of the forensic seminar and Daniel took the kids to school while Jerrie got Olivia up and fed. Jack needed to go to DC for a meeting.

 

It was unusual for Jack to be a willing participant in a government meeting, so when he actually initiated one, both the US president and the British PM made room in their schedule. Once Clark Hurley was present from England, Jack sat down and told them about the proposal of unified worlds.

 

"My God, Jack, we can't get our own world to cooperate," Hayes said, stunned.

 

"I know and I told them that," Jack said. "Look, I'm saying that I don't know what to do about this. I'm flattered that they want me to lead this thing, but at the same time, I have a family to raise. I've been away from them too much as it is. I missed Davy's eleventh birthday and Christmas. If there is someone you feel should be offered the position of Tau'ri representative, that's fine. I'm willing to be standby, in case a decision breaker needs to be made. They want me whether or not Earth is involved. The Heaven's Bow will be leaving tomorrow for their new home world. Inanna doesn't want to lead this thing, she wants to rebuild a world. I'd suggest Hammond for the post but I'm also thinking he'd be great as the new Air Force Academy Commander."

 

"We're already considering him for that post," Maynard said from the window. "How do we get Earth together to do this?"

 

"They said it doesn't matter what a single planet does within its own borders," Jack told him. "There will be a compact for the union, and there will be a sentient rights statement which the planet will need to follow, but other than that....."

 

"I'm rackin' my brain here, Jack, and the only person that comes to mind for this is you," Hayes said. "You're already known, your record speaks for itself. There isn't another person on this planet that can even match you, as much as it pains my own ego to say it."

 

"Since the next governing body is the UN, I suggest calling an emergency meeting and letting the other nations in on this," Jack said. "We need to find out the general mood of the planet. I can call a meeting with the HomeSec council. We can't force everyone into this, there would be calls of dictatorship. We need to move fast, though, the galaxy is looking to this tiny, xenophobic planet to head up this thing."

 

"If they want Earth to do this, shouldn't we be the ones to write the compact?" Hurley asked.

 

"There are still planets chiming in with their preliminary vote for inclusion," Jack said. "The protocols haven't even been written yet; Bre'tac is collecting lists of wants and needs. We need to wait and see what everyone has to say; we cannot walk in and take over, imposing our Western standards on the galaxy. If we step in and abolish the things we don't like, we would be acting like the settlers did with the Native Americans. No matter what I personally feel about those acts, I'm not willing to turn a society upside down and force them to follow an alien protocol. They want Earth to participate and me to lead the council. I would be the voice of the council, the tie-breaker, not the King. The union will be run by council, not by Earth."

 

Jack stood and walked to the bar, pouring himself a glass of water.

 

"Look, guys, this is a major step they're taking out there," he said, gesturing toward the sky with his glass. "They have been living in fear for thousands of years and they suddenly have their freedom. Sure, a few planets are going a little wild, and a few don't know what to do without someone telling them what to do, but all in all, the fact that they are looking to each other for support is a positive step. Some of them are just as xenophobic as Earth, but we're getting past it. We need to be looking at the bigger picture, and the bigger picture is out there."


	30. Chapter 30  The Times They Are aChangin

  
Author's notes: Jack has a new toy, the Anunnaki are ready to leave for their new home, Hayes wants a party, and a group of old astronauts get the ride of their lives.  


* * *

Jack got out of the shower, checked the baby, and went into his bedroom. Daniel was laying on his stomach under the covers as he talked with Sam. Jack watched for a moment and then went back into the closet, rummaged around, and came back out. He lifted the covers at the end of the bed and slid beneath them.

 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in amusement. The large lump slid up the bed.

 

"Jack?" Daniel asked. The lump stopped and there was a tearing sound.

 

"Jack!" Daniel swatted at the lump. "You tore my pajamas? It would have been easier if.... Jack, what are you doing? Jack...." Daniel melted into his pillow. He stopped in mid-groan and jerked his head up. "What...? Jack, I swear to all the gods...."

 

The lump moved further up the bed and stuck his head out. Jack was flushed.

 

"Turn over," he said. Daniel glared suspiciously at him.

 

"What did you stick in my ass?" he asked.

 

"Turn," Jack repeated, twirling a finger. Daniel slowly turned. He got tangled in what felt like a cord and lifted the covers. Jack slapped them back down and reached under to untangle whatever was wrapped around Daniel's legs.

 

"Answer me or I use the full name," Daniel warned him. Jack smiled and held up a hand. There was some sort of control in his palm. "What is that?" Daniel asked. Jack flipped the switch. Daniel's eyes bugged.

 

"Holy fuck!" he shouted as he arched his back. Jack shut it off. "What the hell is that?!"

 

"An egg," Jack told him.

 

"A what??"

 

"Egg," Jack said. "Paul discovered it. You can thank him for the suggestion."

 

"I'm going to fry the bastard," Daniel promised. Jack handed Daniel the lube.

 

"Please?" Jack begged. "I love watching you jerk off, please do it for me." He wiggled the control box. "Come here, baby," Jack patted the space in front of him and Sam jumped over Daniel to get to it. Jack knelt on the bed, Sam in front of him. He reached around and slowly lifted Sam's t-shirt until it rested just above her breasts, nipples peaking out, tantalizing, mouthwatering. Daniel watched, his eyes narrowing as Jack teased her nipples. Jack's hands slowly slid down her flat belly and into the front of her pajamas. Daniel took the control and turned it on. He hissed and jerked, and shoved his pajamas down. Jack slid Sam's pajamas down to her thighs and ran both hands back between her legs. He spread Sam open to Daniel's gaze and teased her clit with a finger. Sam bit her lip and reached back to hang on to Jack's hips. Daniel coated his hand with the lube and began stroking himself. He moved and discovered that the little electric egg inside of him bounced against his prostate. His knees went high and one hand went slightly lower to pull at his balls. One of Jack's hands went lower and several fingers slid inside of Sam. She grabbed his biceps and rubbed back against him. Daniel stroked himself harder. With the vibrating egg inside of him, it didn't take him long until a stream of white shot across his stomach. Jack's strength kept Sam upright as he stroked her into an orgasm.

 

When she began to relax, Jack withdrew his fingers. He licked one and held out the others to Daniel. He drank like a drowning man. Jack leaned over and licked the white from Daniel's belly.

 

"Oh, my God, Jack," Daniel finally verbalized. He shut off the egg and Jack reached between his legs and gave a pull. The egg, attached to a cord, nestled inside a condom, came out. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Daniel moaned. "Ooof." Jack lay fully on top of him and pulled Sam down.

 

"Love you," Jack murmured, kissing him. He pulled Sam in and kissed her, too. "Love you." They settled, sharing kisses, leaving wet, messy tongue trails on each other.

 

"Listen to me," he quietly requested, not leaving Daniel's torso but nestling between his legs. "I'm sorry if I've been an ass lately. I was having a problem and I didn't realize it. Enki helped me fix it."

 

"What problem?" Sam asked, frowning as she stroked his hair.

 

"That thing I've been learning? The reading people thing? Apparently the on-switch was stuck," he told them. "I was being bombarded with emotions from everyone. And I mean everyone. Walking down the street, eating at the diner, stopping the car next to someone. Everyone. My head was buzzing, I couldn't think, I couldn't get any rest. It was wearing me down to the bone. All I could think of to do was to tell people what I was getting off them. Like trying to empty myself. Danny, you only yell at me when I really fuck up, so I went upstairs. Enki told me what the problem was and he showed me how to fix it. It's what we were doing in the bedroom. It's off now, and I'm almost afraid to turn it back on. Even for a minute." He rolled off Daniel and leaned up on an elbow, one arm across Daniel's stomach, holding Sam's hand.

 

"I needed to let you both know that I love you. Very much. And it would kill me to lose either of you to my own ...assholeness." Jack pouted and pulled Sam's hand to his mouth, brushing the back with his lips. "I still don't understand what either of you see in me, but I do know that you love me, so I'm not going to argue it. I guess...I'm afraid. And I don't think you know how hard something like that is for me to admit. Saying I'm afraid of sex with a man, is one thing; this.... Sometimes I no longer feel like myself. What if I turn into someone I hate? The allies want me to lead this unification, guys. Do you know what a power trip I'm fighting inside? I can't do this. I want to stay here, making love with you, holding hands with you, and raising our kids. I...."

 

Daniel pulled him down and held him tight. Sam climbed over and curled into his back, keeping him secure between them. Daniel brushed his mouth against Jack's forehead.

 

"The fact that you can still question yourself is proof that your thought process is on the right track," he told Jack. "You have seven people in this house that will put you right if you try and leave that track. Just read us when you need a pointer. If you ever feel you can't trust our words, our emotions will tell you if you're wrong. And as for this whole alliance thing, just let it fall as it will. Trust, Jack. You trusted your heart by letting me in, trust the universe to lead you to where you need to be. As long as you're heart is in the right place, we will support you in whatever decision you feel you need to make."

 

"We're not exactly calm about all this, either," Sam told him. "We see the changes happening. Not only in you but also around us. Things have been happening while you were gone, Jack. Stacy picks up languages faster than Daniel, Matthew is doing something strange with religion, Katie picked out an undiagnosed illness in one of the neighbors just by looking at her, and Davy seems to be doing this emotions thing that you're doing. And Zu said something strange yesterday. About Olivia. He said she was daltu. Danny, I forgot to ask you...."

 

Daniel lifted his head, one eyebrow arched. "Are you sure? Daltu? He said that about Olivia?"

 

Sam nodded. "He said she was a happy cub, train her well, she's the next generation. I asked him what he meant and he said, Daltu, Ezib sha."

 

"Daltu is the doorway to heaven and the underworld, and the rest is just, never mind."

 

Sam and Jack both frowned. "What do you mean never mind?" Sam asked. "Tell us."

 

Daniel shook his head. "No, honey. The translation of ezib sha is, literally, never mind. He told you to never mind."

 

"Ok, that's weird and I'm not sure I like it. What's Matty doing?" Jack asked, rolling off Daniel and rubbing a wrist over his eyes.

 

Sam frowned in thought. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "He's been reading comparative religions. The big books. From Daniel's library. He's been conceptualizing what he's been reading. I don't think he even understands what he's doing. He seems to understand what he's reading without anyone interpreting the concepts. While you were gone, Jack, he sat with Father Joe and they talked about something in the Old Testament. Danny, I think you were out with Stacy. But Matty argued with Fr. Joe about something. The Father said it was history and Matty said it was a parable. He then went to the library, took out another book, and pointed out the exact same story from a different culture."

 

"The evolution of spirituality and religion," Daniel commented thoughtfully. "Almost the entire Bible is composed of much older mythological stories from other cultures. Mostly Ugaritic, Sumerian, Babylonian, and a little Hittite. Each generation and each culture rewrites them to fit their own particular needs at that time. He's picking that out? By himself? Those books are doctorate level reading. Why hasn't he talked to me?"

 

"I don't know but he's doing it," Sam nodded. "Has the Padre thinking, too. I asked him, if he understands the other religions, why does he choose Catholicism? He said the stories of Jesus make him feel good. Nothing else, just those four books. He isn't happy with the obvious blanks in the stories, but he fills them in and he feels good. He doesn't care if Jesus existed or not, it's the words and their meanings, their intent that does it for him. And he finds the concept of self-sacrifice to be beautiful."

 

"Holy smokes," Daniel murmured in quiet shock. "I think Matty and I need to talk. Most adults don't understand sacrifice."

 

Jack looked from one to the other. "Just our kids are being weird?" he asked.

 

"No, I don't think so," Daniel said, thinking. "I think older isn't as fast, but the younger kids have been a little strange. There was a story in the paper last month about a boy in Russia who found missing skiers just by looking at a map. It was dismissed as one of those sensationalism stories but something about it spooked me, so I remembered it. I think I have it somewhere. It's the kids, Jack; I think if adults already have something going on, even if it's been buried, maybe it's starting to show up a little stronger, but the kids are just doing it. Maybe all the talk of being oneself, thinking for oneself, is taking hold. Guys, just a couple generations ago, our generation, we were told not to argue with the parents, or the elders, we were told to obey and not ask questions. The generation that is coming up now, especially here in the West, are being told it's ok to question, asking questions makes the brain stronger; brains are sexy instead of the jocks. Zu is right, it's the next generation. Sam, could you run some sort of search on the 'net and find weirdness? Probably more in the kids, than adults. Something that stands out from the typical rag mag stories."

 

"Yeah, sure," she nodded. "That'll be easy. And it'll give a couple of interns something to do."

 

"As for you," Daniel poked Jack on the head. "Seems to me, if you're going to lead this unification thing, you can't be the Tau'ri representative, too. Conflict of interest. Since the Jaffa accept you as a brother, and Enki accepts you as an in-law, through me AND Jonathan, you could legitimately claim at least three races you are loyal to. You stand between the worlds, as it were. If Earth is going to participate, there needs to be a Tau'ri representative that is NOT you. I've been making notes on this subject, actually, just a little doodling I've been doing for a couple of years. I'll show you my notes in the morning, if you want to see them. It's been pure fantasy and speculation up 'til now; this is do-able, Jack, and it isn't as scary as you think it will be."

 

In the morning the kids were allowed to stay home from school so that they could see the Heaven's Bow off to her new home. Sam begged off from the seminar, leaving Dr. Lam in charge for the day. Enki made sure Landry understood that their gate address was NOT to be public knowledge. As far as the rest of the gateholders were concerned, the Abydos address was still history. Bre'tac and Teal'c knew it was open, though, as did the Asgard. Landry and Jack both promised. M'Net playfully offered Jack and Daniel one last try at his sleeping pillows. They both playfully refused. Paul had taken him up on the offer the night before and was walking around with a pleased smirk on his face. Nick had experienced M'Net's pillows, also, and was looking a little shocked at his first time with an alien. M'Net had been having fun with quite a few people; he and the other Sua were being dropped off at their own planet on the way to Kalam, so they were getting their licks in. T'Keet and Zu were currently raiding the kitchen for fruit to take with them on the trip home. It was only about an hour ride, and Enki did plant fruit trees, but it was the principle of the thing.

 

"You can do it, Jack, trust in yourself," Enki told him, gripping him by the shoulders for a shake. "Be judicious. Remember, sometimes we must choose between two evils, and live with our choice. Cut off the arm if it will save the body. When the time comes for those types of decisions, harden yourself and do the right thing. You are a good man, Jack; you are welcome to join us at any time. We're not far away, a walk through the gate, an hour or so by ship. All our people know that I have claimed Daniel as my child; as his mate, you also have the right of family. Samantha," he turned to her and took her hands. "You are the queen of your family. Never forget that. Just as Jack is the strength and Daniel the truth, you are the heart. Only you can balance strength and truth. You not only saved our lives, you are my son's queen; call upon us." She hugged him hard and kissed his cheek.

 

Enki turned to Daniel. "I had many sons, many who have died. Daughters, too. Only Ninurta survives and I bless Life herself for him. You remind me of Ba'eru. He was a curious little fellow, always poking his nose into places just to see what was there. He was lost to me long before we came to this planet. I wish he had lived to see this world; he would have fallen in love with it. Ninurta was born on this world, just after we came here. I love him for who he is, not for those that I am missing. I cannot replace your own father, I have no desire to, no one should, but as you have taken in children not of your body, and have loved them with all your heart, I hope that you can understand my heart. It may not be logical, but I don't know when love is ever logical. Know that I don't speak lightly, Dan'el; my family is yours, just as fully as Ninurta makes that claim."

 

Daniel hugged him and kissed both cheeks.

 

"I think my father would have approved," he whispered huskily.

 

Ninurta stepped in, took him by the ears, and gave him a shake. "Little brother," he said. "Come and play with me, once in a while. I will keep a horse just for you. I will teach you to hunt with falcons."

 

Daniel hugged him, too. "Thank you...for Jack," he said.

 

"I kept him safe for you, I could do no less," Ninurta said and gave Daniel's cheek a pat.

 

"What did Zu mean by calling Olivia daltu?" he asked with a frown.

 

Ninurta lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know, ahu," he said. "Zu sometimes knows things we don't. He doesn't explain to us, either. That's an interesting epithet for a baby, though. Powerful connotations. Perhaps we should call her Ammartu. Come here, babu," he cooed, taking the baby from Katie. Olivia gurgled happily, drool pouring over the fist in her mouth. Ninurta kissed her anyway and looked thoughtfully into her eyes which had begun turning from newborn blue to O'Neill brown.

 

Inanna hugged Sam nearby and kissed her cheeks. "Dadu, you have a present waiting for you in your Yard," she told Sam, scrubbing lightly at a cheek with a thumb. "I'm sure you'll figure it out yourself. Come for tea. Soon."

 

Shara handed Jack a piece of leather. Jack looked at it. It was a short scabbard with delicate patterns tooled into it.

 

"This is beautiful," Jack said. "What's it for?"

 

"The pukku," Shara said. "You can't go around with it poking out the back of your pants. This attaches to your belt." Jack nodded, impressed at the work that went into the leather, and took Shara's forearm. He then took Ninurta's forearm in a clasp but didn't say anything. As Ninurta turned away, Jack touched his arm and he paused. Jack hesitated and then leaned forward, brushing the warrior's mouth with his own. Ninurta smiled softly and touched Jack's cheek.

 

"Cassie isn't here," Daniel mentioned as he turned to Jonathan.

 

"I saw her yesterday. I spent time with Mom, too. They're both fine. Cassie's fine," Jonathan assured him. "She's happy, Daniel; I think Dean is good for her. Be happy for her."

 

"I am," Daniel said with a nod.

 

"And be happy for me," Jonathan said gently. "I'm happy, too. I don't know where this is going to take me, but I'm finally free of Jack's memories. I'm me."

 

Daniel hugged him and held him for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," he said.

 

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked, leaning back to look at him. "You were. You are."

 

Daniel shook his head. "No, I mean...I couldn't be there. For you." He put a hand to Jonathan's face, touching the new, dark beard shading the thin cheeks, touched the long, silky, brown-blond strands of hair, looked into the dark, chocolate eyes, and leaned in. He kissed him, slowly, opening Jonathan's mouth and tasting him. Daniel pulled away after a moment. "Under different circumstances, another place another time, yadda yadda; not to get mushy, here, but you are worthy of being loved, Jonathan. You. For yourself."

 

Jonathan swallowed and hugged him again. "Thank you," he whispered. Shara looked on with an approving nod.

 

The children got in hugs and kisses from all around, and clamored to know when they could come and visit. Enki declared himself grandpa and told them that grandpas always got frequent visits from the grandchildren. He gave a warning glare in Jack's direction.

 

"Lady Inanna," Jack said, standing straight with his hands resting behind his back. "As an official representative of Tau'ri, our world thanks you and your people for your assistance over this past year. And unknown to the rest of the world, I thank you for your assistance in our past. We wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you and your people. Especially that old goat. If you ever need help, just call."

 

"Thank you, general," she said with a royal incline of her head.

 

"And I'll be by sometime soon," he said. "Talk about this unification thing. I think I need a meeting with my council."

 

She laughed easily. "Anytime, Jack. Our home has a wing set aside for your family. And the Anunnaki are grateful for your assistance; we would still be lost, if not for you and your people. You have done a tremendous thing, and I don't believe you are fully aware of the gravity of this."

 

Jack cocked his head and looked at her. "Are you going to tell me who you guys really are?" he asked. She laughed again and brushed his mouth with hers.

 

"Salimu, mersiya," she said. "Gade."

 

They all beamed up.

 

"Damn," he muttered, snapping his fingers.

 

"Why didn't you just flip your On switch?" Paul asked. Jack glared. Paul wasn't buying it. Jack then glared at Daniel.

 

"Peace, sweetie, I'm off," Daniel translated. Laughter broke out and Jack slapped a hand to his face.

 

"I really need to learn that friggin' language," he muttered to himself.

 

Once the crowd was gone and the house was quiet again, Daniel slouched on the couch with Olivia on his legs, bouncing her.

 

"I kissed him," he commented.

 

"We noticed," Jack said. Sam had escaped into her office to find out what was left at Area 51.

 

"I feel bad," Daniel said, making the baby laugh by lowering her backwards and pulling her up again. "He has your feelings for me, Jack; he loves me like you do and he knows he isn't entitled to it. To me. I needed him to know that I understood and that I was sorry."

 

Jack leaned down and brushed his mouth. "I know why you did it, and it's ok," he said. "As long as you don't make a habit of it." He smiled at the happy baby noises.

 

"He's becoming an interesting person," Daniel said. "I can still see you in him but this new thing he's doing is bringing out a lot of unknowns. Do you have any of that in you?"

 

Jack pursed his lips and sat at the dining room table. "I think I can understand this whatever it is he's doing with Shara. To an extent. I like it when you Top me, there's something about giving up control to you. I trust you, so when I give up control, I know I'm in a safe place. I honestly can't see myself doing that all the time, though. It has nothing to do with trust, it just isn't in me. Maybe Ninurta is right; it comes from the soul, the heart and mind only fill in the blanks."

 

"Do you believe in a soul?" Daniel asked him, curious. Jack nodded.

 

"Sure," he said. "You came to me several times when you were dead. I can only believe that it was your own willpower that kept your soul together and conscious. I can't believe the soul can be duplicated, so if I have a clone, he must have his own soul. I'm not sure I believe in soulless creatures, and he's definitely alive."

 

"Maybe Jonathan was a little more borderline than he let on," Daniel said. "He had all those memories and knowledge in him and he couldn't do anything about them. So he surrendered. There may be a time when he no longer needs to have someone else in charge and he'll return to the Alpha he came from. Then again, he seems to have found peace where he is. I think it's good for him. Healthy. He just may be becoming a new person. Jack, you really have never looked at another man before me?"

 

"I've been thinking about it," he said, looking at the floor as he leaned over, hands clasped between his knees. "I didn't think so, but since he's been doing whatever it is he's doing, I took a step back and thought about it again. I looked through my high school year book and tried to remember different guys. I think there may have been one, but I'm not sure. I remembered that I enjoyed wrestling with him, pushing each other around in the shower. We used to go skinny-dipping in the summer at a lake in the woods. We'd talk about girls, and a couple times we jerked off together. We never touched each other, but I would watch him, pretending my eyes were closed. So, maybe I repressed a few things."

 

"Come here," Daniel said, crooking a finger. Jack walked to the couch and sat on the floor. Daniel pulled him forward and kissed him. "That's all actually pretty normal, so don't beat yourself up about it. A lot of boys jerk off together when they're teenagers, some even jerk each other off. They never touch another male for the rest of their lives and then deny being at least bisexual or even bi-curious. Society does a real head-trip on people."

 

The front door opened and Jerrie came in with an armful of groceries. Jack jumped up and took them from her.

 

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, seeing them sitting together.

 

"No," Daniel shook his head. "Jerrie, can I ask a personal question?"

 

"Ok," she shrugged and smiled as she started to put groceries away.

 

"When did you know you were gay?"

 

She gave it some thought. "I think I always knew I was different," she finally said. "When I was little, and my friends were giggling over cute singers and actors, I wondered why they were always talking about boys. I wanted to talk about girls. I loved seeing my best friend naked. We were only five but I knew I found her body fascinating. I didn't know what to do, but I knew there was something special that I could be doing."

 

"Have you ever been with a man?" Daniel asked.

 

"Once. Out of curiosity. Don't take this personally but I wasn't impressed. And that little worm thing was kinda gross." Daniel laughed, startling Olivia who stopped playing with his fingers and looked at him. Jerrie smiled. "It was with a male friend who's gay. He was curious, too, so we gave it a try. The kissing and all is nice, but the other stuff we could have done without."

 

"Well, that wasn't a fair test," Jack protested. "Neither of you had a vested interest, so of course it wasn't good."

 

"I don't know, Jack," she said with a shrug. "The sight didn't appeal to me, the smell was funky, and his taste was really strange. Gooey, bitter salt. I'll take a woman, any day."

 

"I'd say Amen to that, but Daniel knows where I sleep," Jack commented.

 

"Hey, you love my gooey, bitter salt, so stuff it," Daniel informed him. Katie had come out of her room and stopped at the top of the stairs. She covered her ears and la-la-la'd her way back to her room.

 

The phone rang and Jack picked up the kitchen extension.

 

"O'Neill." He listened as the other person spoke for a while. "Henry, slow down," he said, holding up a hand to thin air. "It's a good idea, I don't mind, really. It isn't a chore, I'd be honored. Just be sure to include Russia; they were, technically, the first. Have the outline sent to Major Davis, and I'll take a look. The timeline sounds do-able. A bit soon for this kind of thing, but do-able. Sure, Henry. You're welcome."

 

"What was that?" Sam asked, coming down the stairs. She looked excited about something.

 

Jack went back into the living room. "Hayes wants to do some kind of memorial, honors, and site-seeing tour for retired astronauts," he said. "Take them for a spin around the solar system."

 

Sam's eyes lit up. "That's actually nice of him," she said with a nod. "The current pilots are being reshuffled, it would be nice to honor those retired."

 

"Yeah, and it's fast," Jack said. "Apparently Major Erikson has a nasty tumor growing into his spine, inoperable. Hayes would like something to happen before Erikson dies."

 

Sam caught her breath, her eyes wide. "He's the last of the original First Flight crew," she said. Jack nodded. "Yes, we need to do something. What's the plan?"

 

"Is the Europa ready yet?" he asked thoughtfully. Sam thought about it.

 

"Almost," she said. "Those bugs were hell to find, but she's almost ready for another test flight. Col. Powers was scheduled for her."

 

"He died," Jack commented. "We need to replace him." Sam nodded.

 

"303-5 is in the final stages, too," she said.

 

"That one is research, though, isn't it?" Jack asked. Sam shook her head.

 

"It was going to be, but the committee decided to make the Europa research," she said. "That was part of the de-bugging process; a few systems needed to be changed out for medical equipment."

 

"I've been picking out the linguists and dirt specialists, too," Daniel commented. "It was one of those things that happened while you were gone," he told Jack.

 

"Can we afford a ship like that?" Jack asked, dubious. "I think we need security patrols, not exploration."

 

Both Sam and Daniel bristled. "You just got rid of the main problem, Jack," Daniel said. "The allies are talking unification for the first time in, well, the history of the galaxy. I'd say it's time to start exploring, say hi to new neighbors, do a meet and greet.... You have three ships already on patrol, a fourth is about to launch, and a fifth is being built with two more on the drawing board. I think we can afford ONE ship for patching and digging."

 

Jack held up a hand. "I was just asking," he said. "Daniel, we don't know what's going to come out of the woodwork, now that the Goa'uld are no longer terrorizing everyone. We've been to a few planets that I'd rather not visit again."

 

"Granted, but that's what allies are for," Daniel said. "We no longer need to take the entire weight on our shoulders; you don't have to call on our ships to chase down some asshole, you can send others. How many ships, altogether, came back from this war? Come on, Jack. Several hundred? Over a thousand? Give me one ship to go digging with, please."

 

"Alright, I see your point," Jack conceded. "I wasn't thinking of allies. I guess we need to start doing that. Sam, does this new ship have a name, yet?"

 

"No, not yet," she said, still a little miffed. "A few suggested the Columbus, but the Native Americans are objecting."

 

"How about Lincoln?" Daniel suggested. "Washington?"

 

"Something a little more universal," Sam said. "Multi-national crew, remember?"

 

Daniel nodded and thought about it. He got up and took Olivia into the nursery to change her.

 

"Who's the commander?" Jack asked.

 

"Down to three candidates," she said. "The Russians are politely asking for a Russian to be recognized."

 

Jack nodded. "Well, Col. Belarus did an outstanding job," he commented. "He led one of the teams on Daedalus. He's calm, quick thinker, delegates well, personable, and willing to make command decisions. He was also in their cosmonaut program until the Stargate business."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Jack, you're suggesting a Russian for this position? I'll toss his name into the bucket."

 

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't learn new tricks," he told her.

 

Jack took a look through Hayes' proposal, made a few suggestions, and sent word to his 303's and told them to scour their ships from head to foot, inside and out. He told the commanders privately what was happening, and they rousted all their personnel from comfortable homes and families. The crews went into overtime when they found out the reason. Jack had a talk with Col. Chekhov and things were readied from there, too. Chekhov was surprised but honored to be included.

 

Sam flew out to the base. It seemed that someone (feathers and leather) had dumped some sort of arch made of rocks on their doorstep. Sam had recognized it as the arch that sent Jack and Maybourn to a moon. Daniel had already translated the writing on it, but still didn't know how it worked. Sam was almost salivating to get her hands on it.

 

While posts were buzzing with the upcoming ceremonies, Jack read through Daniel's fictional peace treaty. He read it again. He sent it to Davis. The major made a few minor revisions and sent it back. Jack sent it to Hayes and Maynard. He received awed phone calls from both men. He then sent it to a few other people around the world, a few of his HomeSec council members that he had been learning to trust. They reported excitement from their leaders. Jack drove over to the university, ignored the startled looks from students and staff, and made his way to Daniel's classroom. He watched quietly from the back of the room as Daniel and his students poured over a tablet. One of the students argued with Daniel over a translation and then pointed out Daniel's mistake in the translation. Daniel paused, cocked his head, and pushed his glasses up.

 

"I think that's an A for the semester," Daniel finally said.

 

"Semester?" the young lady said. "I just passed the entire year."

 

"You translate the side panel, and I'll consider it."

 

All the students stopped.

 

"What side panel?" the young lady asked.

 

"Those chicken scratches on the side," Jack said. The students jumped, not having heard him come in.

 

"General!" Several went over to him and offered hands.

 

"Don't let him fool you," Jack said, pointing a thumb at Daniel. "That tablet had him stumped for months until he realized that those weren't scratches."

 

"That's cheating, Jack," Daniel said with a smile.

 

Jack came into the room. He put the printout of Daniel's treaty on the table.

 

"This game is on, hasduk," Jack said to him. He kissed Daniel soundly, much to the amusement of the class. Nonplussed, Daniel pushed his glasses up, licked his lips, and cleared his throat.

 

"Pronunciation and usage was right," he commented. "To what do I owe this visit, though?"

 

"Sheer amazement," Jack said, patting Daniel's cheek. "So brilliant. I'm taking this to the allies; just thought I'd let you know."

 

"Jack, I was doodling," Daniel protested.

 

"It's brilliant, Danny-boy," Jack informed him. "Works for me, Hayes, Maynard, and several other people. Paul tweaked a few things; he sent you the revised version. You never cease to amaze me. I'll see you at home, babe, I need to drop in on the Mountain."

 

It took only two very fast-paced weeks to get the ceremonies in order. While the allies were looking over the proposed treaty, Jack put on his dress uniform and took his al kesh to pick up Major Erikson. The major was in surprised shock as his eldest son pushed his wheelchair onto the vessel. Erikson tried to lift his arm to salute. Jack offered honors instead and then took the major's hand.

 

"Major, this honor is mine," Jack told him. "I hope you enjoy the ride, it'll only be a few minutes."

 

"We're in Seattle, General O'Neill," Mrs. Erikson reminded him. She was a little pale, weepy, tired. "Isn't DC longer than a couple of minutes?"

 

"No, ma'am," he said. "And we're going to Nevada, not DC. Either way, it's only a couple minutes."

 

"Nevada?" the youngest daughter, Betty, asked with a frown. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, general, but what's in Nevada?"

 

"Area 51," Jack said with a smile. He got the family seated, set Erikson close to the screens, and pressed the controls. Major Erikson was almost 75; the rest of his team had already died. The first US astronauts to leave the atmosphere and return alive. Erikson came aboard the al kesh with his wife, Lily, and three adult children, Frank, John, and Elizabeth, all between 35 and 45 years old. Most of the general public remembered a little of the astronauts who landed on the moon but few took note of the ones who pioneered the space program by orbiting the Earth. Air Force pilots remembered.

 

"It really exists?" Frank asked.

 

"Thought the major would like to see the newest 303 being born," Jack said. "If anyone has earned the right, Major Erikson has. I just wish we could have done this before Hagan, Brandt, and Newton passed away."

 

"We thought the ships were from Nellis," John said, his eyes a little wide. "We thought the Area 51 stuff was nonsense."

 

Their questions were put on hold as they were abruptly crossing desert just moments after leaving the ground.

 

"I didn't even feel that," Betty said faintly.

 

"Inertial dampeners," Jack commented.

 

As they came up to the base, the family gasped. Prometheus, Daedalus, and Argos sat proudly across two miles of sand. Behind them sat rows upon rows of gliders, all gleaming black in the sun, bright Tau'ri sigils decorating their wings. Hundreds of people in their dress uniforms all stood next to their ships. They came to attention as Jack landed. Wooden runways had been built across the two miles in front of the 303's with gangways leading up to the ships themselves. A group of 18 retired men in dress blues stood together, unable to keep their eyes off the ships. Two honor guards came forward to take charge of Erikson but one of the retired astronauts insisted upon taking Erikson's chair himself.

 

President Hayes and the Joint Chiefs stepped forward and shook Erikson's hand, murmuring soft words to him and then to his family. Hayes offered Mrs. Erikson his arm and they walked behind. The other retired astronauts fell in line. Markham, Caldwell, and Galanakis each greeted Erikson. He was then further surprised to be greeted by his Russian brothers. Colonel Chekhov took Erikson's hand and inclined his head as he spoke. When they reached the end of the line, at the main entrance to the underground, President Hayes stepped up to the podium. The Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs took seats behind him. Sam and Daniel were both there; Sam in her dress blues and Daniel in a formal suit and tie. The children were dressed in their best and seated in the audience. All the current SGC and HomeSec personnel lined the podium on either side. The retired pilots all sat in sectioned seating in the front.

 

"This day is long overdue," Hayes began. "When word reached us of Major Erikson's battle, we knew this needed to happen. Yes, the space program received an unexpected leap forward just a short time ago but we would never have left the ground to begin with, if it weren't for people like Major William Erikson and all these men before us. Our world is changing daily due to our new circumstances, and no matter where life goes from here, we must not forget the sacrifices made by those men and women who have gone on before us." He looked down at his papers and smiled softly.

 

"I was just thinking of our Founding Fathers and wondering what they would have thought about all this," he commented. "It's been a little over two hundred years since this great country began from humble beginnings. I don't believe our Fathers would recognize us. To even contemplate traveling off the ground would have brought charges of insanity. To say we have been off the ground, even to the stars, would have brought charges of blasphemy. Those men who made the first attempts at travel stared death in the face just as those colonials did when they crossed the Atlantic Ocean. Progress is a scary thing; these men pushed the envelope of progress and forced us to take those steps toward maturity. Mr. Henry George said, Progressive societies outgrow institutions as children outgrow clothes." There was a smattering of laughter and head nodding. Hayes smiled. "And Goethe said, He who moves not forward, moves backward. Yes, recent happenings are scary to many of us. But remember that it was also scary to those of us old enough to remember those first trips off the ground, made by men who deliberately placed themselves in seats sitting on top of bombs. Progress was scary then, and it's scary now. General O'Neill?"

 

Jack stepped forward to the podium.

 

"Human salvation demands the divine disclosure of truths surpassing reason. Thomas Aquinas, if anyone is interested. During this past year, we have seen truths that surpass reason. I can only apologize that the space programs from various countries were not involved in this from the beginning. A few knew what was going on, but most didn't. It was need to know. They are involved now. Astronauts and cosmonauts are being retrained, at their own choice, for space missions. They are participating on these ships, the X-303's. A few are taking their turns walking through the Stargate. Their reasoning has had to take drastic steps to keep up with truth. I'm still rushing to catch up. Today is a birthday. Our newest 303, the Europa, is ready for launch." There was an excited rustling in the crowd as people craned their heads to look for the ship. "There's still a little tinkering to be done on her, but she's ready to stretch her wings. Unfortunately, the commander we had planned for her was one who of those died during the recent battle. Colonel Anthony Powers will be remembered by all. It is my privilege and honor to announce the new commander of the Europa, Colonel Alexander Belarus."

 

It was unsure who was more surprised, the US contingent or the Russians as people stood and clapped. Belarus jumped to his feet and proudly saluted Jack and then Chekhov. The other 303 commanders shook hands and welcomed him to their small brotherhood. Jack pinned the new wings to Belarus' uniform, only the fourth set of newly minted wings to be given out. Jack handed him a remote control.

 

"Colonel Belarus, would you care to birth your new baby?" he asked. Belarus took a deep breath as he looked at the control box. Just before he touched the button, he stopped. Belarus stepped off the stage and to the seated astronauts.

 

"Major, would you do the honors?" he asked Erikson. He held the box out and placed it under the pilot's hand. After fighting with a hard trembling of his hand, Erikson pressed the button.

 

Everyone looked as the ground rumbled. A large hole began to appear behind the group. Eyes were shielded as sand was swept up. The Europa appeared, slowly, majestically. She turned in the air, giving everyone a good look at her, and then took her place at the end of the line. The ship opened and the crew walked out, all in dress uniforms, and stood proudly at the side of their ship. The air was filled with applause, shouting, and whistling. Belarus took his seat next to Galanakis. The Russians were all sitting a little straighter.

 

"Alright, pipe down," Jack told the crowd. There were some chuckles as they settled. "Welcome aboard, colonel. All of our crews and ships have been taking a long deserved vacation; it's time to get back to work. Colonel Markham, you wanted to say something?"

 

Markham stepped up to the podium. "Yes, sir. It would be the honor of the Prometheus and her crew to escort the esteemed gentlemen for a flight around the galaxy, sir." There were more excited rumblings as the retired astronauts looked at each other and then at the Tau'ri flagship and her commander.

 

After spending time shaking hands and greeting people, the astronauts and their immediately family were taken on board the Prometheus, as well as various heads of state that were present. A few argued with advisors who were against their leaders heading off-world. Davis smoothed a few ruffled feathers; not everyone could go on the trip but there would be other trips.

 

"Colonel," Jack said quietly. Belarus looked over to him. Jack held out his hand. "Well done, colonel."

 

"Sir. I wasn't sure of the protocol, but it seemed the right thing to do." Jack assured him it was.

 

The children were allowed to attend after they promised to mind their manners and not run off. Markham wheeled Erikson to the controls and pointed to a panel. He placed Erikson's weak hand on the panel. A moment later, the ship came alive. Everyone watched the large screen and saw the ground slowly fall away. The people below became small as they waved excitedly.

 

"My God, she's beautiful," Hayes murmured in awe as they watched the Earth becoming smaller below them until it was just a blue-white spec in the darkness of space.

 

Sam was talking to people, explaining equipment and the science behind it all.

 

"General O'Neill, will we be meeting any aliens?" someone's teenage grandson asked.

 

"I don't know," Jack said. "I don't know what Colonel Markham has planned; this is his party."

 

"I'm not sure I want to meet them," someone else said with a shudder. "All those abduction stories."

 

"That's been taken care of," Sam said. She went on to explain the problems with the Asgard genetics and the reasons behind the abductions.

 

"So cloning really is a bad thing?" someone asked.

 

Sam shrugged. "Point of view, I guess," she said. "I understand that people are afraid of dying and want to live longer, even if they need to put their brains into a new body, but think about it –the world is over-crowded. All the people and the pollution those people create are causing the planet to fail. Is longer life worth the price of our planet? And if so, who gets to chose who lives longer and who doesn't?"

 

"I'd like my father a little longer," Betty Erikson said bitterly.

 

"Nnnnooo."

 

Everyone stopped and looked. Major Erikson puffed into the tube near his face. John Erikson leaned over his shoulder and read the words on the screen.

 

"Love you. Don't want to live longer than God planned. Good life. Blessed."

 

Betty wiped tears from her face as her mother put an arm around her.

 

"He once told me that he'd like to be cremated and scattered through the Crab Nebula," Frank Erikson commented. "It was a fantasy. Those colored images of the Crab are beautiful."

 

"No longer a fantasy," Markham said. "Would you like to see it up close?" He ordered up the Crab Nebula. Prometheus was there within minutes. "Major Erikson, when the time comes, and if it is your wish, the Prometheus would be honored to escort your family back here for the ceremony." Jack gave him a small nod.

 

They went to several inhabited worlds, some of them disappointingly human, others completely alien. Daniel lectured on the history of humans and how they got into space. They stopped at Chulak and were joined by Teal'c and Bre'tac. Jack took the new grandbaby from Rya'c and presented him to Olivia. She stared at the baby, not quite sure what to make of the thing in daddy's arms.

 

"SG-1. Our original first contact team," Hayes said, looking at Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c standing together. Stacy clamored for the story so Daniel told everyone a summarized version of their story. It kept everyone occupied and they didn't notice that they were being taken the long way around areas of the galaxy that were still in semi-hostile hands. Or claws.

 

They had lunch and many got over their hesitancy and began asking questions of Teal'c. The heads of state on board cornered Bre'tac into an impromptu private discussion as everyone wandered around. The crew was more than happy to discuss their jobs and equipment. The recent battle was still fresh and many veered away from the topic. Those with war experience understood and respected the space.

 

To the surprise of their guests, many alien ships stopped to greet Jack when word got out that he was off-world. Daniel had a long, careful talk with Chaka, the Unas. They weren't evolved enough for space flight, but Chaka radioed through a gate and the Prometheus swung by to pick him up. The Unas were curious about the Goa'uld situation and were reassured by Daniel that there was nothing more to fear from them. It wasn't necessarily the Goa'uld that the Unas feared but the humans on a few planets. Jack gave the leadership a quick over-view of the Unas problems with human slavers. The leaders were shocked that humans could do such things.

 

"You'd be surprised what humans are capable of," Jack informed them. "And seems to me we had slave issues of our own, not too long ago. There are still slaves on Earth." Jack promised Chaka once more that if they needed help, the Tau'ri would help them.

 

"And if the Unas join the unification?" Daniel translated.

 

"The Union will help the Unas in freeing themselves from their slavery," Jack responded. "But we will not give them weapons. They can be placed as a protectorate until they are ready to join as full members, if they want."

 

Daniel translated and Chaka's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Stacy was watching carefully from behind Daniel and Jack. Chaka looked her over and sniffed. He said something to Daniel.

 

"Yes, my cub," Daniel nodded. "Mates," he said, indicating Jack and Sam. Chaka said something else.

 

"Jack, he wants assurance that human slavers would not be allowed to join the Union," Daniel said.

 

"Give it to him," Jack said.

 

A few family members dared to watch the incredible meeting from yards beyond the floor where Daniel and Chaka sat face to face. Hayes, Maynard, and other Earth leaders watched as Daniel negotiated with the rough, primitive alien.

 

"Why not teach it...him...to use a table and chair?" Ambassador Piccoli from Italy asked after Chaka left.

 

"Because he wouldn't understand," Daniel said. "If we talk with them at their level, we show respect for their culture and they will be more open to negotiations. To them, having a table between us would indicate that we have something to hide. I've had to negotiate naked with some cultures because even clothing would indicate something to hide."

 

"This is how Daniel makes new friends, so we go with the flow," Jack told Piccoli.

 

"He's very primitive," Lansky, an astronaut, said. "Why negotiate at all? What can his people offer?"

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Do you need a reason to make someone your friend?" he asked. "Primitive doesn't mean stupid. The Unas may not have technology, but they were among those who taught us how to talk with aliens. They are also the first victims of the Goa'uld. The snakes are from the Unas homeworld. The Unas are far older than us and they're dying out. Their last days should be peaceful ones."

 

Jonas was next to visit. Sam took Danna from him, since Jack's arms were filled with a slightly jealous Olivia who continued to glare at baby Dor'nar. All the SG-1 children were put together for pictures. As the children played, Jonas quietly let Jack know that Langara as a whole was behind the unification. They had a few requests for the treaty, but in general, they approved.

 

As the word got out that O'Neill was in space, word came to Jack from worlds that were behind the unification. Many worlds had been scared into retreating behind a cloak of xenophobia and refused all further contact. Note was taken of those worlds, putting them on a no-contact list. They would still be watched, however, silently observed from time to time. If the culture showed signs that it would welcome contact, the Union would be ready to step in.

 

Other worlds, although not technologically advanced enough for space travel, also sent word of their support. Jack warned them that no advanced technology would be given out, but they would help with whatever else they could. Jack had never lied to them, so they would accept Jack's word.

 

One by one, visitors either came to the Prometheus or contacted them in some fashion. When the most recent visitor left, Hayes sat next to Jack.

 

"This has been quite the experience," he told Jack. "Humbling, actually. Not one of these people give a crap who I am, they ignore me completely. I can't remember that last time that happened. I think I'm starting to see the bigger picture, Jack, and it really has nothing to do with us."

 

"No, it has nothing to do with individual countries," Jack corrected. "It has everything to do with us as a whole. This is it, Henry, the big step. Earth must become united. It must. No more political games, no more egos, no more my gun is bigger than your gun, because you know what? My gun IS bigger. You want to kill yourselves, go right ahead; I have better things to be concentrating on and I don't need to be on Earth to do it. There are three other planets out here who have already issued an invitation to me and my family to make our home elsewhere."

 

Hayes was nodded. "Up til now, I'd put all that down to hyperbole," he said. "Seeing all these people coming out of nowhere, just to talk with you for a few minutes.... I believe you, Jack. And seeing this crew, all these people from different countries, all working toward a common goal, ignoring borders..."

 

"They have another flag to follow," Jack said. He touched the sigil on his shoulder. "This one unites them as a planet. That's why I've refused to put national flags on ships and uniforms. The only competition they have is between teams, not countries, and that's a good, healthy competition."

 

"We must do this, Henry," Jack said, looking out at the children. "It's time to grow up. I know you're scared, wondering what you're place will be, the upheavals countries will go through. I'm fully aware that religion will be taking the largest hit and it's scaring them shitless. It's religion that controls the masses, Henry, not governments, and it needs to stop. No more bowing down to the will of the Religious Right. Let them rant and rave, let them threaten their doom. I don't give a shit. The Crusades were wrong way back then, and they're wrong now. The Witch Hunts were wrong. The Burnings were wrong. Don't let them continue, Henry, don't continue to feed their flames. Keep your spirituality, dump the religion.

 

"In case you haven't noticed, the changes have begun. It's time, Henry." Jack reached over and put his hand over a scratch on Hayes' forearm. A moment later, he took his hand away. The scratch was gone. Hayes whitened as he touched his arm.

 

"I'm scared, too, Henry, but my will is for life, not death."

 

*************

 

This is the end of Anunnaki. Stand by for Chapter One of Unification.

 

Thank you all for your kind, encouraging words of support throughout this series.

 

*******************

 

Vocabulary

 

Ze ki angu = I love you

 

Aba =father

 

Adda= daddy

 

Agashu =youngest son

 

Ahatu =sister

 

Ahatatum = little sister

 

Ahu =brother

 

Sehru =little brother

 

Ammartu =eaglet

 

Anna =yes

 

Innna =no

 

Babu =small child or baby

 

Ba'eru =hunter (not really a son of Enki, I made that up. He has only Ninurta, according to the myths.)

 

Binu =son

 

Bishru =small child

 

Dadu =darling

 

Daltu =door of heaven / underworld

 

Didila =child

 

Ezib sha =never mind

 

Gade =I'm off

 

Gerru =lion cub, puppy (they used to believe felines and dogs were the same species. I don't know how they figured it.)

 

Hasduk =beloved

 

Mersiya = sweetie pie

 

Salimu =peace

 

Inanna =Queen of Heaven and Earth, Goddess of Passion

 

Enki =Lord of the Earth, God of Water (It's a long, complicated story. If a lot of people are interested, I'll post a summary on my site.)

 

Ninurta =Lord of Storms, God of fertility –plants and livestock. The sweeping, all-consuming storms, not the gentle rains. He was a warrior, not a gardener.

 

Shara =warrior at Ninurta's side, his name means 'foundation'

 

Gibil =god of fire. The consuming, destructive fires.

 

Erra =demon of disease, consort of Ereshkigal. Demon in the Greek sense, daemon, meaning spirit. He's a warrior. His name is also spelled Irra, depending on the translator.

 

Ereshkigal =Queen of the Underworld

 

Zu =a very naughty, colorful bird. See The Myth of Zu in the myths section of my website. VERY naughty bird.


End file.
